Nouvelle menace, nouveau rapprochement !
by WhiteBlackGrey
Summary: Le trio d'or quitte Mystic Falls ainsi que les originels laissant Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, Tyler reprendre une vie normale.Un nouveau trio apparaît et ce trio n'a rien d'angélique surtout quand des morts font leur apparitions et qu'ils ont que deux objecrifs en tête : tuer les êtres surnaturels, surtout les originels et trouver cette mystérieuse Pierre de Soleil. K/B Kl/C R/M Kat/E
1. Chapter 1

**N/A :** **Coucou ! C'est encore moi WhiteBlackGrey ! **

**Oui, oui je viens encore polluer ce merveilleux site avec une nouvelle histoire sur …(roulement de tambour)… Le … KENNETT ! Et ouais je reviens mettre une nouvelle histoire sur ce couple comme promis. **

**Alors commençons par le commencement, je tiens tout d'abord à vous adresser mes meilleurs vœux pour cette année 2013, (Oui nous avons tous survécu à la fin du monde, nous somme des Survivors yeaahhh !). Que cette année soit bénéfique pour vous, pleins de bonheurs, de réussite, de santé et des sous xD. **

**Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser pour ma longue absence, à vrai dire sa fait un bail que je ne suis pas venu sur le site pour lire des histoires et commenter, pareil pour ce qui est de l'écriture de fic. Et je vois que j'ai beaucoup de retard sur certaines histoires :-s. **

**Voilà pour la partie « Elle raconte sa vie et on s'en fou ! » (^-^) **

**Passons maintenant à cette nouvelle histoire. Je tiens à dire qu'elle est principalement Kennett mais comme d'habitude j'ai mit d'autres couples comme le Klaroline, le Mabekah et le Kalijah (Katherine/Elijah). Et oui, Katherine se retrouve dans cette fiction car je l'a****-****d****-****o****-****r****-****e. **

**Par contre le plus célèbre trio de la série ne figure pas du tout dans cette histoire… Mais alors pas du tout. Je ne veux pas inclure Elena car je n'arrive plus à écrire des scènes avec elle et je n'ai pas envie de m'acharner sur elle… donc le mieux c'est qu'elle ne figure pas du tout hé hé. Désolé pour les fans ! **

**Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que cette histoire va être assez longue car au début et pendant assez longtemps, nos deux êtres surnaturels (Bonnie and Kol) ne s'apprécient pas du tout. Les chapitres vont montrer cet aspect et puis l'évolution de leur relation. Je détaille presque tout et comme il n'y'a pas que Kennett, c'est quadruplement long. J'espère ne faire fuir personne lol car après tout quand on aime on ne compte pas :-)**

**Petite précision, l'histoire se déroule juste après la transformation d'Elena. L'histoire des chasseurs de vampire et d'originel… n'est pas du tout introduite. **

**Arrêtons le blabla qui vous endort et retrouvons nous en bas pour une note d'auteur (encore !). Le prologue est à votre disposition, chères lectrices ! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre:** Nouvelle menace, nouveau rapprochement !

**Prologue.**

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La nuit était maintenant tombée depuis quelques heures ! Le brouillard était tombé dans les rues de Mystic Falls. La lune était pleine mais il n'y'avait aucune étoile dans le ciel. L'air était glacial, ce qui était normal à l'approche de l'hiver.

Personne ne se trouvait dans les rues de la petite ville qui abritait des vampires, des hybrides, des loups et des sorcières. Toutes les maisons étaient plongées dans le noir. Les gens dormant vu l'heure qu'il était.

Cependant, dans la pénombre et le brouillard épais qu'il y'avait, une personne courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle courait à vive allure, si vite qu'un humain était incapable de suivre cette personne du regard. Cette personne où plutôt ce vampire, semblait perdu et affolé. Il semblait fuir quelque chose comme la peste, ce qui était surprenant car un vampire ne fuyait pas la nuit. Non. Il chassait sa proie !

Mais cette nuit, c'était lui la proie. C'était lui qui était menacé de mort et il le savait. Son adversaire était puissant, plus puissant que lui. Son seul moyen de survivre, c'était de fuir le plus vite possible et le plus loin ! Mais ce brouillard si épais et presque surnaturel l'empêchait de voir correctement. Aller se cacher dans la forêt serait du pur suicide ! Il devait donc trouver la sortie de la ville le plus vite possible.

Donc il continuait ! Il continuait de courir malgré sa fatigue. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il courrait ainsi et il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait pourtant bu le sang de sa victime qu'il n'avait même pas eut le temps d'enterrer car son ennemi l'avait repéré.

Avait-il vraiment une chance de s'en sortir dans ces conditions ?

Cette question l'avait déjà effleuré il y'a une vingtaine de minutes et sincèrement à chaque minutes qui passait, sa mort lui semblait proche.

D'un seul coup, le vampire sursauta de peur en voyant passer devant lui à vive allure une chouette noire aux yeux jaunes ! La chouette, se mit à hululer fort, cassant le silence qui régnait dans la ville.

A cet instant, le vampire savait qu'il allait mourir car le hululement de la chouette pour celui qui l'entendait, n'était pas un très bon signe.

-"Trouvé !" dit soudainement une voix d'homme qui pétrifia instantanément le vampire haletant, les yeux exorbités avec la peur.

-"Je vous en prie" commença le vampire en reculant lentement et en ne regardant pas la personne en face de lui dans les yeux "Laissez-moi vivre, je partirais de cette ville, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez !" dit désespéré l'homme, perdant toute dignité et fierté.

L'homme qui avait de longs cheveux noirs sourit un instant au vampire devant lui avant de s'approcher de lui tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de la créature de la nuit, buveuse de sang. Sans crier gare et d'un geste rapide, l'homme plongea sa main dans la poitrine du vampire et lui arracha le cœur tout en admirant les traits apeurés du vampire qui tomba à terre comme une pauvre poupée de chiffon. L'homme qui avait tué ce vampire soupira d'ennui avant de jeter le cœur du vampire à côté de son corps et de sortir de son jean noir, un mouchoir blanc pour essuyer sa main gauche. Main qui était selon les croyances, la main du mal.

-"Cela en fait trois pour moi !" dit l'homme tout en replaçant son mouchoir devenu rouge dans sa poche. "Combien de victimes pour toi ?" demanda-t-il en regardant au loin une silhouette adossé contre un réverbère.

-"Deux vampires et un apprenti sorcier !" répliqua ce dernier avant de lever sa main en l'air et comme par magie le brouillard disparaissait pour laisser place à une visibilité normale de la petite ville de Mystic Falls puis gardant toujours sa main en l'air jusqu'a ce qu'une chouette aux yeux jaune vint se poser. La même chouette qui avait annoncé la mort des êtres surnaturels mort cette nuit.

-"Et toi ?" demanda à nouveau le premier homme en regardant à côté de lui un animal à quatre pattes. Un loup blanc aux yeux bleus d'une beauté extrême. Cependant la seconde suivante, ce n'était plus un loup qui était à côté de l'homme qui avait tué trois vampires, mais un homme blond.

-"Aucun" répliqua-t-il indifférent.

-"Nous avons beaucoup de boulot à faire !" dit l'homme qui tenait sa chouette par le bras "Cette ville est infesté de créatures surnaturels qui peuvent être à la recherche de cette pierre !"

-"Nous devons tous les éliminer et ensuite mettre la main sur cette pierre !" dit l'homme blond toujours de manière indifférente.

-"Dommage que les originels sont partit de cette ville !" dit l'homme aux cheveux long et noir qui paraissait avoir 25 ans, il était le plus âgé du groupe apparemment. "Les tuer un par un nous aurait permit d'éliminer tous ces satanés vampires d'un seul coup !"

-" Nous allons réussir à les faire revenir ici !" dit le sorcier de la bande tout en caressant sa chouette. "Mais en attendent nous devons éliminer tous ceux qui peuvent se mettre en travers de notre route, et nous approcher de ceux qui ont côtoyé de près Klaus et sa famille !"

-"Sa marche !" dirent en cœur les deux autres personnes.

-"Nous serons les seuls êtres surnaturel de ce monde et nous aurons en notre possession cette pierre de Soleil !" dit le sorcier en arrêtant de caresser sa chouette sur son bras. "Tout n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant !"

{o}{o}{o}

Au loin, une silhouette féminine bien caché avait entendu la conversation des trois hommes tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer. Une fois qu'elle vit les trois hommes partir, la jeune femme se permit de se redresser entièrement. Vêtue d'un jean qui mettait en valeur ses courbes et d'un haut pourpre bien cintré, la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés et brun avait un air malicieux.

-"Alors eux aussi sont à la recherche de la pierre de Soleil !" dit tout haut la jeune femme "Il semble que j'ai de la concurrence" décréta-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Je vais devoir subtiliser la pierre à la descendante de mon ancienne amie" finit-elle avant d'utiliser sa vitesse de vampire pour aller se réfugier dans une maison où elle avait élu domicile pour sa courte visite à Mystic Falls.

Katherine Pierce allait encore une fois devoir user de la manipulation et de la discrétion pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout. Dommage que les Salvatore et la petite Elena Gilbert n'étaient plus en ville, elle leur aurait fait un petit coucou sympathique.

Tant pis !

Elle allait se contenter de rendre visite à la sorcière Bennett et peut-être à Caroline au plus vite pour doubler la Tryade qui était de nouveaux en activité et encore plus dangereuse qu'à leur première rencontre !

Méfiance, discrétion et rapidité étaient donc de rigueur pour cette mission !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A :**** voilà pour le prologue de cette histoire ou un nouveau trio débarque ! Le chapitre 1 de cette histoire devrait bientôt arriver. Les originels sont partit de la ville en même temps qu'Elena (devenu vampire) et les Salvatore. Les originels ne seront donc pas là avant un événement important mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils seront là bien assez tôt. Laissons à l'histoire, le temps de se mettre en place. **

**En attendant, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Je mettrai des extraits seulement à partir du chapitre 1 :-) **

**Au passage mon profil a été mit à jour. **

**Bonne journée à tous et bonne reprise ! **

**Bisous ! (^-^)**

**PS :**** J'ai vu des extraits pour l'épisode qui sort le 17 janvier et il semble que Bonnie et Kol auront une scène ensemble ! Je m'en fou s'ils n'y'a rien de romantique et tout mais ils auront une SCENE ENSEMBLE. Déjà le regard qu'ils se donnent dans la promo, j'adore alors une scène… J'arrête de faire ma fan super excité lol. Puis connaissant les scénaristes, c'est peut-être un montage et qu'en fait c'est pas Kol que Bonnie regarde :-/**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A : Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui ont commenté le prologue et qui ont mit cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou alors la suivent et aux lectrices qui me font des compliments à en faire rougir même mes racines de cheveux lol :-) Je ne savais à quel point je manquais à certaine lectrices ! Cela me va droit au cœur et me fait très plaisir. Pour répondre à ta question Nanak, je n'ais pas encore finit l'histoire, je n'ai écrit que dix chapitres pour le moment. ****So, I'am very happy! Thank you to my English guest! **

**A ce que je vois bon nombre d'entre vous sont heureuse de voir qu'il y'aura peut-être du Kennett dans le prochain épisode de Vampire Diaries. Croisons tous les doigts pour que cette scène soit bien là ! **

**Je ne blablate pas plus et je vous laisse lire le premier chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture à vous. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre:** Nouvelle menace, nouveau rapprochementnt !

**Chapitre 1**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Bonnie !" cria la voix d'un homme tout en tapant contre la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille. "Bonnie tu vas être en retard pour le lycée !" dit durement l'homme avant d'entrer dans la chambre de sa fille pour la voir emmitouflé dans ses couettes, les yeux fermés. Tom Bennett souffla exaspéré avant d'ouvrir le volet de sa fille pour laisser les rayons du soleil pénétrer la chambre de cette dernière. "Bonnie" tenta le père de famille une dernière fois "Tu vas être en retard au lycée".

-"Je suis fatiguée !" déclara la jeune Bennett dans un grognement presque bestial.

-"Moi aussi mais je vais quand même au boulot pour payer les factures de cette maison et de mon appartement à Phoenix !" répliqua l'homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était à Mystic Falls, il avait eut des congés mais maintenant il devait repartir à Phoenix retrouver son quotidien.

-"Trouve un travail ici !" répliqua Bonnie en ne sortant toujours pas de son lit et encore moins de la chaleur de ses couettes.

-"Il n'y'a rien de ma branche dans cette petite ville ! " répliqua Tom avant de tirer les couvertures au plus grand agacement de Bonnie qui avait à présent des frissons.

-"Encore cinq minutes !" supplia la jeune sorcière.

-"Ton réveil à sonné il y'a déjà 20 minutes !" réprimanda Tom "Si tu veux je vais chercher une bassine d'eau tiède et te jeter le contenu pour bien te réveiller !" menaça gentiment le père de famille qui allait à nouveau être absent.

A contre cœur, Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et sortit difficilement de son lit sous les yeux amusés de son père. Lui aussi avait connu des moments ainsi ! Mais son père lui balançait vraiment de l'eau tiède en plein visage !

-"Vivement ce soir" se plaignit la sorcière avant d'embrasser son père sur la joue.

-"Je m'en vais maintenant ma puce car l'avion de 15h00 à été supprimé et il y'en à pas d'autre pour aujourd'hui à part celui de 9h30" expliqua rapidement Tom.

-"Ne t'en fais pas !" déclara Bonnie avec un petit sourire et en frottant ses yeux "Tu m'appelles dès que tu es arrivé à ton appartement ?"

-"Comme d'habitude mon cœur !" sourit Tom avant d'embrasser sa fille sur son front "Et comme d'habitude je te fais confiance et prends bien soin de toi !" termina-t-il avant de partir de la chambre de Bonnie et de partir pour un temps indéterminé.

La jeune métisse soupira avant de se diriger dans sa salle de bain pour faire sa toilette. 20 minutes plus tard elle sortit de la petite pièce avant d'entendre la sonnette de sa porte retentir. D'un coup d'œil rapide, la jeune sorcière regardait sa montre pour voir qu'il était déjà 8h15 !

-"Entre Caroline !" cria Bonnie tout en descendant ses escaliers en vitesse avant de prendre sa boite à maquillage qui trainait dans le salon et de se maquiller devant le grand miroir.

-"On va être en retard Bonnie ! " dit la blonde en rejoignant son amie. "Le nouveau professeur d'histoire ne vas pas apprécier !" continua la blonde tout en prenant sa mini-brosse dans son sac et en coiffant Bonnie qui se mettait un peu de mascara.

-"Je suis désolée Caroline mais c'est mon lit qui m'a encore prit en otage !" plaisanta la sorcière en faisant sourire sa meilleure amie.

-"Si tu veux je vais tout de suite l'anéantir pour que demain il te laisse libre"

-"NON !" cria Bonnie pour rigoler "Ne fais surtout pas ça car même s'il me retient en otage, je l'aime !"

Caroline se mit à rire ainsi que Bonnie qui rangea son mascara dans sa boite à maquillage. Caroline, elle, rangea sa mini-brosse dans son sac avant de reprendre son calme et de prendre Bonnie par le bras pour l'emmener hors de chez elle pour enfin allez au lycée.

-"Finit de rire et direction le lycée !" dit la blonde en s'installant sur son siège et en mettant sa clé sur le contact. Bonnie, elle, s'installa à côté et boucla sa ceinture. "Matt est déjà là-bas ainsi que Tyler et sa nouvelle copine !" dit amèrement Caroline en ne supportant plus Tyler et Hayley.

-"Hayley est inscrite dans notre lycée ?" demanda Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Oui, elle veut être proche de son copain !" répondit Caroline en fronçant elle aussi les sourcils. "De voir Tyler c'est difficile après ce qu'il à osé me faire mais la voir avec elle, c'est encore plus dur car je te jure que j'ai des envies de meurtre !" dit en colère Caroline.

-"Tyler devrait avoir honte !" dit Bonnie elle aussi en colère contre son ami hybride. Elle lui en voulait énormément depuis que Caroline s'était présentée en pleurs devant chez elle.

**Flashback**

_Bonnie était avec son père en train de regarder la télévision dans le salon quand tout à coup, la sonnette retentit. _

_-"Je vais aller ouvrir !" dit Bonnie en se levant du canapé et en se dirigeant vers son hall avant d'ouvrir la porte. En voyant son amie Caroline, la sorcière sourit mais son sourire disparut aussitôt quand son amie leva son visage qui était remplit de larmes, son mascara avait coulé et ses yeux étaient rouges. "Vite rentre" dit la sorcière en prenant son amie par le bras et en la tirant jusque dans sa chambre. _

_-"Il m'a dit des choses horrible !" dit tout à coup Caroline en sanglotant. _

_-"Qui ?" demanda Bonnie en ne comprenant pas trop bien la situation. _

_-"T..Tyler !" répondit Caroline en sanglotant encore plus. _

_-"Qu'est-ce qu'il à fait ?" demanda Bonnie en faisant asseoir Caroline sur son lit et en se mettant à côté d'elle. _

_-"Il...il... m'a trompé et je l'ai vu !" dit la blonde tout en prenant le mouchoir que lui tendait Bonnie qui fit de grand yeux à ce que venait de dire Caroline. _

_-"Avec qui ?" demanda durement la sorcière. C'était impossible, Tyler aimait trop Caroline pour la tromper ! Il avait accepté de partir de Mystic Falls pour casser son lien avec Klaus. C'était à peine croyable. _

_-"Avec cette pétasse d'Hayley, la louve qui l'as aidé à casser son lien de servitude à Klaus!" répliqua furieuse Caroline qui laissa ses crocs apparaître ainsi que ses veines sous ses yeux. "J'allais chez Tyler pour lui demander de venir avec moi pour un petit week-end en amoureux mais j'ai entendu des petits cris bizarres et une femme murmurer le prénom de Tyler. J...Je suis rentrée chez lui et je me suis diriger dans sa chambre pour le voir nu avec Hayley !" termina la blonde avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'expirer lentement pour dire de calmer ses envies de meurtre et surtout son envie de sang. _

_-"Quel salopard !" insulta Bonnie les poings serrés. _

_-"Sa va encore" dit Caroline en se débarbouillant le visage "C'est après quand ils m'ont tout les deux vu !" s'exclama la blonde en hoquetant. "Ils se sont rhabillés en vitesse et là il m'a dit "Désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça !" Il m'a dit ça comme ça !" cria Caroline en sentant à nouveau des sanglots arriver mais elle essayait de les combattre. "Je lui ai dit pourquoi il me faisait ça après tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui durant sa première transformation, pourquoi il me trompait avec cette chienne !" expliqua Caroline en ayant du mal à poursuivre. _

_-"Tu as le temps Caroline, je t'écoute, respire !" encouragea Bonnie tout en prenant la main de son amie et en la serrant. _

_-"Il s'est mit en colère et à défendu Hayley en disant qu'elle l'avait beaucoup aidé pour détruire sa servitude face à Klaus, qu'elle était douce et gentille et pure ! Qu'elle, elle ne gardait pas les dessins de son ennemi juré, qu'elle ne dansait pas avec son ennemi et qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiment pour son rival alors qu'elle avait un copain !" dit d'une seule traite Caroline furieuse, blessée et humiliée. _

_-"Il n'a pas osé ?" interrogea Bonnie sentant son sang ne faire qu'un tour "Après tout ce que tu as fait pour lui, il te sort la carte de la fille pure, douce et gentille ?" demanda la sorcière en se levant de son lit et en faisant les cents pas devant Caroline. "Pour qui il se prends ?" _

_-"Pour un pauvre petit con !" répliqua Caroline en essuyant sa nouvelle fournée de larmes. "Le pire c'est que je lui ai répondu que grâce à Klaus et ses paroles, je croyais à nouveau en mon avenir et à des rêves mais qu'avec Tyler, je n'arrivais pas à voir un avenir !" expliqua la blonde en se sentant gênée de dire ça à Bonnie. _

_-"C'est vrai ?" demanda la sorcière. Bonnie savait que Caroline avait un petit coup de cœur pour Klaus mais tout le monde savait et Caroline la première, qu'il était impossible moralement qu'ils soient ensemble. _

_-"Oui" admit faiblement Caroline "Pendant l'espace d'un instant quand Klaus m'a fait toutes ses promesses de voyage, de sécurité, d'art et de découverte, j'ai pu déceler un avenir, un nouveau monde qui m'attendait ainsi que de nouveaux rêves" approfondit la jeune vampiresse. "Mais j'aimais Tyler plus que tout et j'ai transporté cet avenir et ces rêves avec lui !" termina la jeune Forbes les yeux rouges et gonflés. _

_-"Mais ce n'était pas la même chose ?" demanda Bonnie en s'asseyant à nouveau à côté de Caroline. _

_-"Non mais je n'ai jamais lâché mes sentiments pour Tyler, j'ai tout fait pour rester avec lui et quand Klaus est partit de la ville avec sa famille c'était une bonne occasion de vivre normalement avec Tyler mais regarde le résultat !" dit Caroline en se mordant la lèvre. "Quand je lui ai dit ça" continua la jeune femme blonde "Il m'a poussé violemment contre le mur et m'a dit de dégager !" _

_-"C'est un abruti !" dit Bonnie en prenant Caroline dans ses bras et en lui caressant le dos. " Il ne te mérite pas Care !" rajouta la jeune métisse. "Tu es trop bien pour lui !" _

_-"Il m'a humilié devant Hayley qui avait un petit sourire satisfait !" dit blessé Caroline "Je les déteste tout les deux avec une telle intensité !" déclara la blonde "Je ne veux plus le voir !" _

_-"Je suis là Caroline et Matt aussi" assura Bonnie en ne lâchant pas son amie "Nous allons t'aider !" _

**Fin flashback**

-"Cela fait déjà deux semaines qu'ils sont officiellement en couple, depuis les vacances en gros !" dit Caroline "Et je peux t'assurer que je me fiche complètement de Tyler maintenant." déclara la blonde en conduisant plus vite vers le lycée.

-"Tu es sûre ?" demanda Bonnie "Car sa fait deux semaines que vous ne vous êtes pas vu et là vous serez dans la même classe !"

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas !" rassura Caroline en donnant un sourire à Bonnie "Je suis une femme forte et je vais lui montrer que je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je suis libre maintenant "

-"Libre d'aller rejoindre Klaus ? " demanda Bonnie sérieuse.

-"Libre d'aller avec qui je veux ! " répondit Caroline en restant général. "Puis de toute façon Klaus est partit !" assura la blonde "Sa famille aussi on se sait où pendant que Damon, Elena et Stefan sont eux aussi partit mais en Europe!"

-"Tu as reçu des nouvelles d'Elena ?" demanda Bonnie "Moi elle m'a téléphoné hier pour dire qu'elle arrivait à se contrôler et que Stefan était content de ses efforts !" expliqua la sorcière en pensant à Elena qui était devenue un vampire il y'a peu de temps à cause de Rebekah. La jeune brune avait choisit de partir de Mystic Falls accompagné des deux frères Salvatore pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Or Mystic Falls ne convenait pas à Elena, c'était devenu trop dangereux et cette ville n'était source que de souffrance pour elle. Puis Elena voulait que ses meilleures amies soient elle aussi en sécurité. S'éloigner d'elle pendant un temps était donc une solution assez bien.

-"Oui elle m'a parlé aussi !" dit Caroline mais en ne prolongeant pas la conversation sur Elena. Caroline avait été un peu en colère du départ d'Elena, après tout ce qu'elle et Bonnie avaient fait pour la garder en vie ! Mais d'un côté Caroline comprenait très bien.

-"Tiens Matt est déjà là !" dit Bonnie en voyant la camionnette du blond sur le parking du lycée. Caroline, se gara juste à côté de celle-ci et serra le frein à main avant d'éteindre le contact et de sortir ainsi que Bonnie. Matt sortit de sa camionnette et se dirigea vers les deux filles avec un grand sourire.

-"Salut les filles !" salua le blond.

-"Salut Matt !" répondirent en même temps les deux jeunes femmes.

-"Vous êtes prêtes pour découvrir notre nouveau professeur d'histoire ?" demanda le jeune quaterback.

-"Ouais, j'espère que c'est un bon prof !" dit Bonnie en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

-"Moi j'espère qu'il est mignon pour que je m'intéresse à son cour" répliqua Caroline avec un sourire brillant. "Allez on se dépêche" pressa la blonde "Nous allons être en retard sinon !"

Matt et Bonnie sourirent avant de suivre Caroline vers leur lycée. C'était bizarre car cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas mit les pieds dans cet endroit à cause de leur nombreux problèmes de 'vampires, hybrides'. C'était comme si c'était une rentrée en fin de compte. Mais une rentrée à trois !

Une fois en classe, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers les tables du milieu. Tyler et Hayley étaient déjà là en train de se sourire et de se faire les yeux doux. Le regard de Caroline se bloqua un instant sur celui de Tyler. Pendant ce bref regard, la blonde réussit à transmettre tout sa haine contre l'hybride pendant que ce dernier déversait sa colère. Bonnie regardait Hayley qui avait prit la main de Tyler comme pour le calmer et cela semblait fonctionner. La jeune sorcière ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire méchamment avant de s'asseoir et de sortir ses affaires. Caroline et Matt en firent de même.

-"C'est bizarre d'être assise ici !" dit Caroline pour lancer une conversation et oublier Tyler et Hayley qui étaient derrière eux.

-"Je confirme" dit Matt "J'espère que nous ne sommes pas trop à la ramasse au niveau des cours"

-"Hey regardez !" s'exclama tout à coup Caroline.

-"Quoi ?" demanda Bonnie en s'approchant de Caroline pour regarder ce qu'elle avait vu.

-"Ils sont nouveaux ?" demanda Caroline en pointant du doigt brièvement deux élèves.

-"Ah oui !" s'exclama Matt "Je ne les ai jamais vu !"

-"Ils sont pas mal !" dit Bonnie en posant son regard sur un homme assez grand, les cheveux noirs et les yeux d'un vert pomme à tomber par terre.

-"Ils sont canons !" s'exclama Caroline assez fort pour que Tyler l'entende. "Tu as vu les cheveux du blond ?" demanda la jeune vampiresse "On dirait de l'or et ses yeux, on dirait un lac d'un bleu limpide!" s'extasia la jeune femme.

-"Je préfère celui au yeux vert et au cheveux noir !" admit Bonnie avec un petit sourire.

-"Il ressemble à Damon version plus jeune et yeux vert !" dit Caroline "Il n'est pas pour moi !" critiqua la jeune femme en évitant les mecs ressemblant au vampire qui avait abusé d'elle.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Matt ?" demanda Bonnie en faisant intervenir le blond dans la conversation.

-"Ils ne sont pas mon genre !" s'exclama le blond en souriant "Je préfère les corps moins musclé et beaucoup plus fins !" termina le jeune quaterback en faisant référence aux corps féminins.

Bonnie et Caroline se mirent à rire avant de continuer à mater les deux nouveaux qui se mirent à deux rangs d'elles. Ils étaient devant en gros. Les deux jeunes filles allaient s'échanger leur point de vue sur les deux nouveaux mais quelqu'un entra dans la salle avant d'écrire sur le tableau rapidement son prénom et son nom.

-"C'est le nouveau prof !" chuchota Hayley pour Tyler mais Bonnie et Caroline l'avaient entendue.

-"Oui je suis le nouveau prof !" dit le professeur qui se retourna et sourit à Hayley qui devenait rouge. Le nouveau professeur était assez jeune, il était grand mais ce qui était surprenant et effrayant à la fois, c'était ses yeux ! Ils étaient très sombre, presque noir. Il possédait aussi des cheveux mi-longs aussi noirs que le charbon, comme l'un des nouveaux élèves.

-"Ses yeux me font un peu peur !" chuchota Matt aux deux filles qui firent un signe de tête pour dire qu'elles étaient du même avis que Matt.

"Comme écrit sur le tableau je m'appelle Elyan Edinhart et je remplace votre professeur Alaric Satlzman qui on l'espère est dans un monde meilleur" dit-il en posant son regard sur tout les élèves. " Je tiens tout de suite à vous rassurer !" s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire blanc "Je viens tout juste d'avoir mon diplôme pour exercer ce métier mais cela ne vas pas entraver les examens que vous allez avoir en fin d'année car j'ai les compétences requises. Je tiens aussi à préciser que si vous avez une difficulté quelquonque dans la matière, venez me voir à la fin du cours pour m'en faire part. Je vous aiderais du mieux que je peux. N'ayez pas peur de moi et de mes yeux !" s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire "Je sais que certaines personnes peuvent en être impressionné voir effrayé au début par leur couleur presque noir mais ils sont normaux ! Je n'ai pas une vision laser comme Superman et ils n'ont rien de démoniaque. Je dois simplement blâmer mes parents d'avoir les yeux marrons foncé !" plaisanta le nouveau professeur en faisant rire la moitié des élèves et en les mettant à l'aise. "Avez-vous des questions ?" demanda-t-il en regardant la petite foule de lycéens.

Aucune main ne se leva dans la salle qui était redevenue peu à peu silencieuse.

-"Bien, avant de commencer le proviseur m'a indiqué que trois nouveaux élèves étaient présent. S'ils peuvent se lever et venir se présenter au tableau ce serait pas mal !" déclara Mr Edinhart en regardant après les trois nouveaux. Son regard noir se posa sur deux personnes devant lui qui se dirigèrent vers le tableau avant de faire face à la foule puis sur la jeune Hayley qui rejoignit les deux nouveaux "Qui veut se présenter en premier ?" demanda le nouveau professeur d'histoire pendant que Caroline et Bonnie ouvraient grand leurs écoutilles pour savoir le prénom des deux nouveaux.

Le garçon aux cheveux noir et aux yeux vert qui avait une petite barbe de deux jours s'avança avant de commencer à se présenter. "Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Leigh Laghan et j'ai 20 ans. Je viens d'Angleterre et plus précisément de Londres. J'ai cependant décidé de m'installer en Amérique et dans cette petite ville car mes ancêtres habitaient ici." termina le jeune homme avant de reculer d'un pas.

Bonnie sourit avant d'enregistrer dans sa tête le prénom du jeune homme. Leigh! C'était mignon comme prénom.

L'autre jeune homme, celui qui avait attiré l'œil de Caroline s'avança à son tour et se présenta lui aussi.

-"Bonjour je m'appelle Aiden Ashton et je viens aussi d'Angleterre et aussi de Londres. J'accompagne tout simplement mon ami Leigh à la recherche de son histoire familiale." dit le jeune homme de manière monotone avant de laisser place à cette peste d'Hayley comme dirait Caroline.

-"Moi je m'appelle Hayley et j'ai 19 ans, j'ai emménagé à Mystic Falls il y'a peu de temps pour aider un ami" dit simplement la jeune femme qui semblait avoir attiré l'œil de plusieurs garçons dans la salle. Caroline serrait les dents pour éviter d'insulter la jeune femme devant tout le monde. Si Caroline le voulait vraiment, elle pouvait nuire à la réputation de cette idiote mais elle était beaucoup plus mature que ça !

-"Rien à ajouter ?" demanda le professeur.

-"Rien" répondirent en même temps les deux jeunes hommes pendant qu'Hayley fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-"Vous pouvez retournez à vos place !" répliqua le professeur d'histoire avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent à nouveau dans le silence. "Maintenant, je vais vous faire râler mais c'est comme ça, vous me sortez une feuille et vous allez me répondre à la question suivante de manière synthétique : Quels ont été les enjeux de la guerre froide ? Vous avez une heure" termina le professeur en faisant râler en effet tout les élèves pendant que lui étudiait les leçons à faire ou à refaire pour les élèves.

Bonnie et Caroline ainsi que Matt soupirèrent pendant un bon moment avant de se mettre au travail, essayant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de répondre à cette question. Il commençait bien ce prof !

Finalement la sonnerie retentit une heure après. Annonçant la fin du cours et la fin de la synthèse.

-"Vos prénoms, vos noms et vous me déposez votre feuille sur mon bureau !" dit Mr Edinhart. "Oh et je souhaiterais voir Tyler Loockwood, Matt Donovan, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett ainsi qu'Hayley, Aiden Ashton et Leigh Laghan." termina le professeur.

Bonnie, Matt et Caroline se regardèrent confus avant de se diriger vers leur nouveau professeur. Bonnie et Caroline frissonnèrent, de près, les yeux de Monsieur Elyan Edinhart étaient encore plus effrayants. Une fois tous les élèves partit sauf ceux cités par le professeur, ce dernier ferma la porte avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur son siège derrière son bureau.

-"Je crois que vous êtes conscient que je vous ai demandé de rester pour avoir une explication sur vos absences pour certains!" dit le professeur en regardant Bonnie, Caroline, Matt et Tyler pendant que les trois nouveaux regardaient sans rien dire. "Tyler vous avez un mois d'absence !" commença l'homme aux cheveux long et noir.

-"Mon père est mort et mon oncle aussi" improvisa le jeune homme "J'ai traversé une période difficile mais je compte me reprendre en main maintenant !" dit le jeune hybride.

-"C'est compréhensible et je m'excuse de votre perte mais vous me parlez de chose qui se sont passé il y'a quatre mois. Or je vous demande la raison de ces un mois d'absence !" dit le professeur en ne lâchant pas l'affaire.

-"J'ai fait le con !" dit simplement Tyler "Je n'avais pas la tête à assister au cours"

-"Voilà une réponse plus franche !" sourit le professeur avant de montrer de la tête la porte. "Vous pouvez partir !"

Tyler s'empressa de partir mais pas avant d'accorder un regard à Hayley et de bloquer son regard sur l'un des nouveau garçons, Aiden, celui qui avait les cheveux blonds. Tyler, ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentit menacé rien qu'en le regardant. Les yeux bleus et froids du nouveau jeune homme le transperçaient et une aura de rivalité montait en lui. Rapidement, Tyler secoua sa tête avant de partir de la salle.

-"Matt Donovan, il n'y'a rien à dire sur vos absences mais votre coach m'a dit de vous informer de votre suspension de l'équipe à cause de vos absences aux entrainements du soir ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'y assister ce soir !" dit le professeur en semblant mal à l'aise.

-"Ce n'est pas vrai !" murmura Matt. "Je lui avais pourtant dit que je travaillais au Grill mais que je m'entrainais encore les jours où j'étais libre!" se plaignit le blond.

-"Va t'entretenir avec lui " proposa Bonnie.

-"Oui suivez le conseil de votre amie" dit le professeur. Matt fit un signe de tête avant de partir à son tour de la salle.

-"Caroline Forbes, vous avez quelques absences injustifiés mais rien de bien grave. Allez les justifier au plus vite au bureau avant d'être relevé de vos fonctions d'organisatrice des fêtes du lycée ! La politique du Lycée est claire au niveau des absences et assez dure mais ce sont les règles" termina le nouveau prof.

-"Merci pour l'information !" répliqua Caroline avec un sourire avant de partir elle aussi de la salle et en attendant Bonnie dans le couloir.

-"Bonnie Bennett !" dit le professeur en se levant de son bureau. "Vous avez beaucoup d'absence injustifié" expliqua le professeur en étudiant le dossier de Bonnie apparemment "quels sont vos excuses ?" demanda ce dernier en laissant tomber le dossier.

-"..." Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire.

-"Vous ne trouvez pas d'excuses ?" demanda-t-il.

-"J'ai fait la conne !" dit-elle en reprenant les mots de Tyler "Je n'avais pas la tête à assister aux cours !" se moqua la sorcière tout en donnant un regard à Hayley avant de poser son regard sur le professeur qui arborait un demi-sourire.

-"Pas mal !" admit le professeur pendant que Leigh souriait et qu'Hayley croisait les bras contre sa poitrine. Aiden, lui, restait neutre. "Mais cela ne marche pas" rajouta aussitôt Monsieur Edinhart "Dites simplement la vérité !"

Bonnie évita de rire au nez du professeur. Lui dire la vérité ? Lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle devait sauver ses amies des vampires originels et de l'hybride originel ? Ils allaient la prendre pour une folle.

-"Impossible car si je vous dis la vérité, vous allez me prendre pour une folle !" déclara Bonnie honnête.

-"Essayez !" encouragea le professeur.

-"Raisons familiales" dit Bonnie pour éviter d'éterniser la conversation.

-"Vous m'expliquez ?" demanda le professeur un peu agacé.

-"Raisons familiales !" répéta Bonnie "C'est personnel !" finit la jeune métisse.

Le professeur soupira sachant qu'il n'allait pas gagner cette bataille. "Bon pour l'instant sa passe parce que je compte mettre les compteurs à zéro mais maintenant, à chaque absence je veux un justificatif !" prévient l'homme en regardant Bonnie qui frissonna légèrement à cause de ses yeux.

-"Merci beaucoup" dit Bonnie en faisant un signe de tête et se préparant à partir. La jeune métisse soupira avant de passer à côté de Leigh tout en évitant de le regarder. Cependant, la jeune sorcière se sentit partir en avant à cause de quelque chose qui s'était mit sur son chemin. Bonnie ferma les yeux un instant s'apprêtant à sentir la douleur et la honte qu'elle allait ressentir au moment où son corps allait toucher le sol sous les regards de Leigh, Aiden, le professeur d'histoire et cette peste d'Hayley mais l'impact de la chute ne vient pas. A la place, elle sentit un bras puissant se serrer autour de sa taille. Mais à ce contact Bonnie eut une sorte de flash.

_Trois hommes ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Aiden, Leigh et le nouveau professeur d'histoire se trouvaient dans une ruelle. Par terre, devant eux se trouvaient une dizaine de corps flétrit ou alors ensanglanté. D'un seul coup, Leigh récita une formule rapide avant qu'un feu puissant vint enflammer les corps devant eux. _

Bonnie rouvrit ses yeux rapidement pour se trouver plongé dans le regard vert pomme de Leigh. Instantanément le cœur de Bonnie se mit à battre plus vite mais pas à cause de la beauté du jeune homme. Non, son cœur battait violemment contre sa poitrine à cause de la peur et de l'incompréhension.

-"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Leigh en paraissant inquiet.

-"O..Oui m...Merci" réussit à articuler la sorcière avant de regarder Hayley qui avait un sourire satisfait.

-"Hayley vous venez de bénéficier d'une heure de colle pour le croche pied fournit à mademoiselle Bennett" dit le professeur apparemment inconscient du choc de Bonnie.

-"Mais je n'ai rien fait !" protesta cette dernière.

-"Je t'ai vu moi aussi !" dit Aiden indifférent et la voix froide.

-"Ma première heure de colle attribué à un élève vient de tomber !"dit le professeur.

Bonnie, elle, arrêta de regarder Hayley pour se concentrer sur Leigh, Aiden et son nouveau professeur d'histoire. La belle métisse se mordit la lèvre avant de se dégager doucement de l'emprise douce de Leigh.

-"Quel beau collier !" s'exclama Leigh tout en touchant sa pierre verte.

Bonnie remercia rapidement le jeune homme avant de partir en adressant un rapide au revoir.

La sorcière Bennett referma la porte derrière elle avant de prendre Caroline qui l'attendait dans le couloir et de l'emmener au toilette des filles.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda la blonde en se retrouvant dans les toilettes des filles avec Bonnie. "Le prochain cours commence dans dix minutes !"

-"Caroline" dit Bonnie la voix affolée.

-"Quoi ?" demanda Caroline en prenant conscience de l'attitude affolée de son amie.

"Nous avons un nouveau gros problème !" déclara la sorcière.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Le premier chapitre vient de se terminer ! Les originels ne sont pas encore ici mais ils vont revenir dans le chapitre 3 à cause de quelque chose d'important. Sinon, que pensez-vous des deux nouveaux élèves et du nouveau professeur d'histoire ? La vision qu'à eut Bonnie est intrigante n'est-ce pas ? **

**J'attends avec un grand enthousiasme vos commentaires pour mettre la suite de cette histoire. En attendant, je vais mettre des phrases extraites du chapitre 2 ! **

**Début extraits ! **

_-"Tu peux déjà demander à ta mère s'il y'a eut des disparitions inexpliqués ces derniers temps à Mystic Falls ou dans les villes aux alentours !" commença Bonnie en prenant les commandes de la "mission". Damon n'était pas là donc il fallait que quelqu'un se dévoue pour mettre en place des plans. _

_-"Qui espionnez-vous mademoiselle Bennett ?" _

_-"Katherine !" murmura la jeune métisse en regardant la vampiresse. _

_Tout à coup, Caroline entendit son portable sonner. Rapidement, la blonde se redressa et sortit son portable de sa veste pour voir que celui qui l'appelait n'était personne d'autre que Tyler. _

_-"A quoi tu joues ?" demanda la blonde "Tu es bourré ?" rajouta la jeune femme. _

_-"Caroline...viens m'aider !" supplia la voix à l'autre bout du fil. _

_-"Qui sont-ils ?" demanda Bonnie une fois dans son salon avec Katherine qui touchait à tous les bibelots présents. _

_-"Cette pierre est la pierre de Soleil" dit Katherine « et je sais où elle est ! » dit-elle en regardant le pendentif de Bonnie avec un sourire. _

_Bonnie sortit de ses pensées et ses questions en entendant quelqu'un hurler dehors. Curieuse, la jeune sorcière sortit de chez elle pour voir de loin deux hommes et un chien encercler une jeune femme. Intriguée, Bonnie s'approcha un peu plus avant de mettre sa main devant la bouche. _

_"Tu vas t'en sortir" rassura Bonnie après quelques instants en voyant la mine décomposé de Caroline. _

_Bonnie attendait que la personne décroche son téléphone avant de déclarer : _

_-"Klaus, j'ai besoin de ton aide au plus vite !" _

**Fin des extraits !**

**Voilà pour les extraits ! Oui le prochain chapitre est assez long ! En fait, tous les chapitres auront à peu près la même longueur. Certains seront plus longs que d'autres mais ils auront plus de scènes. Puis comme je décris à peu près tout… Fin bref, un chapitre ne fera pas plus que 5500 mots (sans note d'auteur) car après je trouve que c'est vraiment trop long et jamais plus court que 3900 mots ! **

**J'espère que cette longueur ne vous dérange pas car si je coupe en deux cela va faire énormément de chapitre. J'ai trop d'idées parfois (-_-'). **

**Après ce long monologue écrit, je vous dis à bientôt et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. **

**Passez un bon week-end. **

**Bisous. **


	3. Un mort, un bléssé !

**N/A : Merci à tous pours vos magnifique reviews et d'avoir mit cette histoire dans vos alerte ou en favorite. Le chapitre deux arrive maintenant et il y'aura déjà de l'action est quelque chose de tragique :-/. Je m'en veux même un peu pour ce que j'ai fait lol. Vous allez aussi en savoir un peu plus sur la Tryade. **

**Encore merci à vous tous ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Nouvelle menace, nouveau rapprochement !

**Chapitre 2**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Dans le chapitre précédent ! **

_-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda la blonde en se retrouvant dans les toilettes des filles avec Bonnie. "Le prochain cours commence dans dix minutes !" _

_-"Caroline" dit Bonnie la voix affolée__._

_-"Quoi ?" demanda Caroline en prenant conscience de l'attitude affolée de son amie. _

_"Nous avons un nouveau gros problème !" déclara la sorcière. _

**Maintenant ! **

-"Tu as eut une vision ?" demanda Matt se retrouvant dans les toilettes des filles à cause de Bonnie et Caroline. Cependant, avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de la bouche de Bonnie, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

-"Oui" répondit Bonnie sérieusement tout en tripotant son collier vert autour de son cou.

-"Tu es sûre ?" demanda à nouveau Matt.

-"Oui" répliqua Bonnie en commençant à perdre patience. D'abord Caroline qui ne l'avait pas cru dès le début et maintenant Matt. "J'ai bien vu dans ma vision, Aiden, Leigh et Monsieur Edinhart devant des dizaines de corps flétrit et ensanglantés." expliqua la sorcière en crissant son nez de dégoût en se remémorant les images qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure. "Leigh à ensuite réciter une formule et des flammes sont apparut" termina exaspéré la jeune métisse.

-"Leigh est un sorcier ?" demanda encore une fois Matt en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Oui mais je ne sais pas si Aiden et notre nouveau professeur ont des pouvoirs magiques !" répondit en râlant la sorcière.

Un long silence s'installa entre le trio enfermé dans les toilettes des filles du lycée. Cependant, c'était un silence qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

Une nouvelle menace toquait à leur porte.

Rien de surprenant hein ?

-"Peut-être qu'ils sont ici pour une vie normale et qu'ils ne comptent pas chasser les créatures surnaturelles !" proposa Caroline en prenant encore leur défense.

-"A Mystic Falls ?" demanda Bonnie en levant un sourcil et en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Caroline haussa les épaules avant de se mordre la lèvre. "Non" admit-elle en soupirant.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?" questionna Matt "On ne vas pas les voir et leur dire qu'on sait ce qu'ils font pendant leur temps libre et on ne vas pas engager la guerre si leurs intentions étaient honorables !" dit le blond ironique.

-"On va rester à l'écart d'eux mais on va les espionner en même temps !" dit Bonnie en mourant d'envie de savoir tout de suite ce que les trois nouveaux faisaient à Mystic Falls.

-"Sa va être compliqué !" dit Caroline en soupirant.

-"Tu peux déjà demander à ta mère s'il y'a eut des disparitions inexpliqués ces derniers temps à Mystic Falls ou dans les villes aux alentours !" commença Bonnie en prenant les commandes de la "mission". Damon n'était pas là donc il fallait que quelqu'un se dévoue pour mettre en place des plans.

-"Oui, je vais faire ça !" dit Caroline en faisant un signe de tête.

-"Toi, Matt, tu restes à l'écart" ordonna la sorcière en regardant son ami et en lui donnant un petit sourire quand elle vit le froncement de sourcil du jeune homme "C'est mieux ainsi pour l'instant."

-"Mouais !" répliqua Matt apparemment peu convaincu.

-"Moi je vais essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux en touchant Aiden ou Monsieur Edinhart. Peut-être que je vais avoir d'autres visions !" déclara la jeune métisse en élaborant déjà dans sa tête comment elle allait procéder pour approcher leur nouveau professeur et Aiden.

-"Fais attention à toi !" prévient Matt "Peut-être qu'ils savent déjà pour Caroline et pour ta condition de sorcière."

-"Peut-être !" dit Bonnie en se mordant la lèvre. "Dans ce cas il faut être doublement prudent !"

Matt et Caroline firent un signe de tête avant de sortir des toilettes des filles, suivit de Bonnie.

En arrivant au lycée ce matin, ils n'auraient jamais cru se retrouver dans les toilettes pour mettre un plan à exécution sur les trois nouvelles personnes du lycée ! Les originels partit ainsi qu'Elena et les Salvatore, personne ne s'attendait à ce genre de nouvelle à 10h00 du matin !

Caroline, partit du lycée pour aller voir sa mère au travail pendant que Matt et Bonnie partirent à leur cours de Français.

A leur arrivé, le cours avait déjà commencé depuis 30 minutes.

-"Puis-je savoir la raison de votre retard ?" demanda leur prof de français en voyant Bonnie et Matt près de la porte.

-"Bonnie ne se sentait pas très bien et je l'ai amené à l'infirmerie mais il n'y'avait personne" improvisa Matt en donnant un sourire d'excuse à la vieille dame.

-"Dépêchez-vous d'aller à votre place vous deux" pressa la vieille femme "Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien mademoiselle Bennett, faîte-le moi savoir !" rajouta-t-elle avant de reprendre son cours pendant que Bonnie et Matt s'assirent au fond de la salle, près de Tyler et Hayley.

Bonnie soupira avant de poser son regard sur Aiden et Leigh. Ce dernier se retourna et fixa Bonnie qui sentit son cœur battre à pleine vitesse. Dans son regard, La jeune sorcière pouvait voir une lueur de reconnaissance. De plus un petit sourire vint s'attarder sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant qu'il regarde à nouveau devant soi.

-"Il sait !" murmura Bonnie en se sentant mal à l'aise.

-"Il sait quoi ?" chuchota Matt en plissant les yeux.

-"Que je suis une sorcière !" s'exclama Bonnie en s'enfonçant bien dans sa chaise.

{o}{o}{o}

Caroline était dans le bureau de sa mère en attendant cette dernière. C'était rare qu'elle vienne voir sa mère sur son lieu de travail mais quand elle venait, Caroline était toujours surprise par les photos d'elle, de son père et de sa mère un peu partout.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici au lieu d'être au lycée ?" demanda Liz en entrant rapidement dans son bureau et en surprenant un peu sa fille.

-"Nous avons un gros problème !" déclara Caroline.

-"Klaus et sa famille sont de retour ?" demanda effrayé Elizabeth Forbes.

-"Non" répliqua Caroline pour calmer sa mère. "Il y'a deux nouveaux élèves dans notre lycée et un nouveau professeur d'histoire" commença à expliquer la blonde en s'asseyant sur une chaise pendant que sa mère prit place derrière son bureau. "Et Bonnie à eut une vision d'eux en train de brûler une dizaine de corps, des vampires mais aussi des êtres-humains, peut-être loup-garou ou sorcier" finit Caroline en regardant sa mère qui avait l'air perdue dans ses réflexions. "Tu sais quelques chose ?" demanda d'un seul coup Caroline, en mettant un peu plus de force dans sa voix pour faire sortir sa mère de ses pensées.

-"Heu..."

-"Heu quoi ?" demanda Caroline un peu pressée.

-"Il y'a trois nuits, nos chiens ont retrouvé trois corps enterrés dans la forêt." expliqua Liz "Deux vampires et un humain qui avait la marque de deux crocs à son cou" continua le sheriff de Mystic Falls. "Ainsi que d'autre corps !"

-"Et ?" demanda Caroline, en savant parfaitement que ce n'était pas tout.

-"Le Sheriff de High Land à trouver il y'a deux semaines avec son équipe plusieurs membres humains à moitié brûlé et la présence de cœurs humains dans la forêt !" dit Liz en regardant sa fille dans les yeux.

Caroline se mordit la lèvre, signe qu'elle était anxieuse ou effrayée avant de se lever de sa chaise. "Combien de membres retrouvés ?"

-"5 membres mais différents" répondit Liz "Il y'avait cinq personnes différentes et la présence de cendre !"

-"Cela confirme donc la vision de Bonnie !" s'exclama Caroline en semblant enfin croire à ce que disait Bonnie plus tôt. "Aiden, Leigh et le professeur Edinhart sont bien la cause de ces disparitions et ces morts !"

-"Tu vas quitter cette ville !" dit tout à coup Liz en se levant et en prenant son téléphone portable. "C'est trop dangereux pour toi si ces trois hommes sont bien des chasseurs !" argumenta-t-elle.

-"Je ne peux pas !" coupa Caroline.

-"Quoi ?" demanda Liz en remettant lentement son portable dans sa poche.

-"Je ne quitte pas cette ville" affirma fort la blonde.

-"Mais Caroline, si la vision de Bonnie est exact et si c'est bien eux qui ont fait ces choses horribles, tu es en danger de mort et Bonnie aussi, peut-être même Tyler." tenta de convaincre Liz. Elle avait peur pour sa fille et c'était normal. "Faites comme Elena et les Salvatore !"

-"Mystic Falls est ma ville et je ne partirais pas pour ces trois-là !" dit convaincu la blonde. "Bonnie et moi allons les chasser d'ici !"

-"Damon, Stefan ne sont plus là !" fit remarquer Liz en fronçant les sourcils "Ils auraient pu vous défendre mais maintenant c'est plus difficile !"

-"Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux !" assura Caroline "Je suis assez grande maman." rassura la belle blonde aux yeux bleus. "Tu risques ta vie tout les jours pour cette ville ! Moi je veux rester ici et protéger les gens que j'estime bien. Je ne compte pas m'enfuir à chaque menace qui arrive" répliqua la jeune femme déterminée. Face à cette motivation et cette détermination, Liz ne pouvait rien faire. Caroline avait beaucoup mûri et Liz en était fière.

-"Fais bien attention à toi !" dit simplement le sheriff en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

-"Je le ferais maman !" répliqua Caroline en souriant. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de sa mère depuis ces derniers mois ! Depuis que sa mère avait comprit qu'être un vampire, ce n'était pas être le mal incarné.

{o}{o}{o}

C'était la fin de la journée et aussi des cours à Mystic Falls, la nuit commençait à tomber et la température commençait à descendre lentement. Matt était partit travailler au Grill pendant que Bonnie regardait de loin Aiden et Leigh discuter, elle donnerait chère pour avoir l'ouïe d'un vampire à cet instant et savoir le sujet de conversation des deux hommes.

Caroline lui avait envoyé un message pour dire que sa mère avait confirmé la disparition et la mort étrange de personnes dans les alentours de Mystic Falls. Bonnie savait dès lors qu'Aiden, Leigh et le professeur Edinhart étaient les responsables. Cela lui donnait des frissons dans le dos mais elle devait être forte. Une nouvelle menace était présente et ce n'était pas le moment de trembler. A croire que Mystic Falls était une ville maudite ! Où alors c'était elle ou Caroline qui l'étaient !

-"Qui espionnez-vous mademoiselle Bennett ?"

La jeune sorcière sursauta et allait crier mais une main vint recouvrir sa bouche pour la faire taire. La seconde suivante, Bonnie sentit qu'elle bougeait et sa vision était devenue floue, instinctivement, elle ferma ses yeux avant de les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard pour voir qu'elle n'était plus devant le lycée mais chez elle.

-"As-tu reprit tes esprits ?" demanda une voix que Bonnie connaissait bien.

La jeune sorcière tourna sa tête rapidement vers la gauche pour voir une silhouette familière.

-"Katherine !" murmura la jeune métisse.

-"Bravo tu ne m'as pas confondue avec la copieuse d'Elena !" félicita Katherine en tapant dans ses mains. "J'ai entendue dire qu'elle était devenue un vampire !" s'exclama dégoûté la belle brune "Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour me ressembler ?" demanda Katherine en semblant sérieuse.

-"Coucher avec les Salvatore en même temps ?" demanda Bonnie ironique.

-"Je pense qu'elle l'a déjà fait même si ce n'est qu'à un jour d'intervalle!" répondit Katherine en regardant la nuit devenir de plus en plus sombre alors qu'il n'était que 18h30. Merci à l'heure d'hiver !

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda Bonnie en ne voulant pas s'attarder avec cette vampiresse manipulatrice et garce.

-"Et si tu m'invitais à boire un café chez toi avant ?" interrogea la brunette en un sourire éclatant et complètement faux. Enfin, c'est ce que Bonnie pensait.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" répéta Bonnie en serrant les dents. Katherine soupira avant de sortir une photo et de la montrer à Bonnie. "C'est quoi ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant la photo d'une pierre orangé.

-"Laisse-moi entrer chez toi ! "demanda Katherine en regardant tout autour d'elle.

-"Non" dit fortement Bonnie.

-"Laisse-moi entrer Bennett sinon je ne te dit pas ce que je sais sur Aiden Ashton, Leigh Laghan et Elyan Edinhart !" déclara-t-elle en chuchotant les trois derniers noms. Bonnie plissa les yeux à l'entente de ces trois noms et sa curiosité monta d'un cran.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur eux ?" questionna Bonnie en s'avançant vers la jeune femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Elena où alors Elena qui ressemblait beaucoup à Katherine.

-"Fais-moi entrer et je te donne quelques infos sinon c'est rien !" dit Katherine en arborant un grand sourire.

Bonnie devait avouer qu'une grande partie d'elle mourrait d'envie de faire entrer Katherine et d'avoir des informations sur Leigh, Aiden et "Elyan" mais une autre partie de Bonnie, la plus raisonnable, ne voulait pas faire entrer Katherine chez elle, de peur que la brunette vienne la tuer pendant son sommeil. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Katherine.

-"Alors ?" pressa la belle brune.

-"Tu peux entrer !" répondit précipitamment Bonnie avant de fermer les yeux fort, regrettant déjà sa décision et ses paroles.

-"Après toi !" déclara Katherine en voyant Bonnie se diriger vers sa porte, de l'ouvrir et de s'engouffrer chez elle. La jeune brune, suivit la jeune sorcière avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

{o}{o}{o}

Caroline était chez elle en train de penser à ce qu'elle avait apprit aujourd'hui ! Encore une fois, sa vie et celle de ses amies était menacé. Bizarrement, la jeune femme n'était pas surprise. Enfin si mais c'était devenu un peu routine de vivre sous la menace, que ce nouveau danger n'était pas spécialement un gros chamboulement.

C'était idiot de penser que sa vie allait se calmer avec le départ de Klaus et sa famille ainsi que le départ d'Elena et les Salvatore. Normalement, avec Elena, Damon et Stefan partit, la ville allait être un peu tranquille vu que tout le monde en avait après son amie mais non. Il y'avait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui venait perturber la tranquillité de chacun.

-"Ma vie à cessé d'être normale depuis que je suis un vampire !" dit tout haut la blonde avant de se jeter dans son lit et de regarder son plafond.

Tout à coup, Caroline entendit son portable sonner. Rapidement, la blonde se redressa et sortit son portable de sa veste pour voir que celui qui l'appelait n'était personne d'autre que Tyler.

-"Si tu crois que je vais décrocher tu te goures mon pauvre !" s'exclama la blonde en rejetant l'appel du brun qui était son petit-ami il y'a encore un mois.

Deux secondes plus tard, le portable de Caroline se mit à sonner à nouveau et affichait toujours le prénom de Tyler. Agacée, la jeune femme décida de répondre.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda Caroline "Me dire que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi et qu'Hayley est la pureté incarné" dit sèchement la blonde aux yeux bleus.

_-"Ca...aroline" _

-"A quoi tu joues ?" demanda la blonde "Tu es bourré ?" rajouta la jeune femme.

_-"Caroline...viens m'aider !" supplia la voix à l'autre bout du fil. _

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" demanda Caroline en se levant d'un bond de son lit face à la voix suppliante de Tyler.

-"_Il est...plus rapide que moi...Il va me tuer, je ne peux rien faire" dit Tyler en semblant essoufflé. _

-"Tu es où et qui est plus rapide que toi ?" demanda Caroline en commençant à paniquer.

_-"Il est blanc !" dit Tyler en ne répondant pas aux questions de Caroline._

-"Mais quuiii ?" demanda Caroline pressante.

_-"L'ancien domaine des Loockwood !" hurla d'un seul coup l'hybride. _

-"Tyler !" cria Caroline en entendant des cris de douleur de la part du jeune homme brun. "Tyler répond-moi !" cria encore une fois la blonde mais pas de réponse. Seulement des cris de douleur et des grognements. Rapidement, Caroline raccrocha et mit son portable dans sa poche. Elle utilisa ensuite sa vitesse de vampire pour se diriger à l'ancien domaine des Loockwood dans la forêt comme l'avait hurlé Tyler au téléphone. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure à cause de la peur. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle allait bientôt le découvrir.

Cinq minutes plus tard en arrivant à l'ancien domaine des Loockwood, Caroline s'arrêta et scruta les environs avec précaution. La forêt était trop silencieuse déjà ! Ce n'était pas normal.

-"Tyler" appela la jeune femme avec une voix tremblotante.

Aucune réponse.

-"Tyler !" appela à nouveau la jeune blonde en paniquant de plus en plus.

Toujours aucune réponse.

-"Il ne m'a pas fait de blague au moins !" se demanda à haute voix la jeune vampiresse tout en sortant son téléphone portable et en appelant Tyler. Quelque secondes plus tard, Caroline pouvait entendre la sonnerie "Fireworks" de Katy Perry.

C'était celle du portable de Tyler.

Lentement, Caroline se dirigea vers le bruit du portable.

Une seconde plus tard, la blonde croyait qu'elle allait vomir face à la scène qui se présentait sous ses yeux.

-"Tyler !" cria-t-elle en se précipitant et en regardant au sol le corps de jeune Loockwood, enfin ce qu'il en restait. "Tyler" cria à nouveau Caroline en sentant ses larmes couler de ses yeux face à la scène horrible. La jeune femme ne pouvait même plus entendre un seul battement de cœur.

Il était mort !

Il était recouvert de sang, ses yeux étaient ouvert et sa bouche aussi. Il manquait un bras au corps du jeune homme et il manquait même un bout de chair à son mollet gauche. Des traces de griffes apparaissaient sur son torse dénudé, les blessures étaient profondes. Très profonde.

-"Ce n'est pas vrai !" cria Caroline en pleurant de plus en plus et en tremblant. "Oh mon Dieu ce n'est pas vrai !" répéta la blonde en croyant faire un cauchemar. Jamais elle n'avait vu une scène aussi répugnante. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une telle chose. "Tyler" murmura la blonde en caressant le visage de son ancien petit-ami et en lui fermant les yeux. Elle sanglotait à présent ! Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé en à peine cinq minutes. « Non, non, non et non » continua la blonde en déversant toute sa peine et son chagrin.

-"Grrrrrrrrr"

Caroline leva immédiatement la tête face à ce grognement. Le regard de la jeune blonde se bloqua immédiatement sur un loup de couleur blanc aux yeux bleus. Ce loup était taché de sang et tenait dans sa gueule un bras d'homme.

_'Il est blanc !'_ se remémora Caroline en pensant à une phrase de Tyler.

-" Qui es-tu ?" cria Caroline en se relevant et en essuyant ses larmes touten regardant le loup qui tenait dans sa gueule le bras manquant de Tyler. "Tu es qui ?" répéta Caroline mauvaise et des larmes de rage coulant de ses joues à présent.

-"Grrrrr"

-"Tu es Aiden ou le professeur Edinhart ? "demanda Caroline en n'y allant pas par quatre chemin "Ou peut-être même ce sorcier de Leigh ?" La blonde se fichait éperdument de dévoiler à ses ennemis qu'elle savait pour eux grâce à Bonnie. Tyler était mort par leur faute et elle était en rage et en colère qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas correctement. Le loup en face d'elle lâcha soudainement de sa gueule le bras de Tyler et grogna encore plus fort contre Caroline.

-"C'est moi la prochaine c'est ça ?" demanda Caroline en montrant ses crocs. Pour réponse la jeune femme eut le droit à un grognement de la part du loup blanc taché de rouge mais aussi à ses babines retroussés et à un peu de bave qui s'échappait en même temps. D'un seul coup le loup commença à courir en direction de Caroline qui elle aussi se mit à courir pour lui échapper. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme Tyler tout comme elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner dans la forêt ainsi mais c'était son instinct de survie qui parlait à présent.

Une course folle commença donc dans la forêt de Mystic Falls. Caroline avait un endroit précis bien en tête et devait rapidement se diriger là-bas pour avoir une chance de survivre, le paysage défilait tellement vite et la nuit ne permettait pas trop bien de distinguer tout les arbres mais Caroline n'y prêtait guère attention car le loup blanc était proche derrière à grogner et aboyer.

Caroline courait de plus en plus vite et fut soulagée quand elle sortit de la forêt pour voir pas loin la maison de Bonnie. "J'y suis presque !" s'exclama-t-elle en poursuivant ses efforts mais le loup blanc ne semblait pas faiblir mais au contraire accélérer.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme blonde percuta de plein fouet un homme et tomba par terre pendant que l'homme n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Quand elle leva la tête elle put apercevoir le professeur Edinhart avec un sourire provocateur. Rapidement, Caroline se releva et voulut flanquer un coup de poing à l'homme mais elle sentit une paire de croc s'enfoncer dans sa chair au niveau de sa taille. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres et retentit dans tout le voisinage. Quand elle se retourna pour voir la cause de sa douleur, Caroline vit le loup blanc, semblant la narguer avec ses yeux, elle vit aussi la silhouette d'un autre homme se diriger vers elle, l'encerclant avec le loup et le professeur Edinhart.

-"Comment vas-tu…Caroline c'est ça?" demanda Leigh avec un petit sourire. "Bien j'espère, notre arrivé n'est pas trop précipité ?"

{o}{o}{o}

-"Qui sont-ils ?" demanda Bonnie une fois dans son salon avec Katherine qui touchait à tous les bibelots présents.

-"Avant de parler de ces trois braves monstres, je veux te parler de l'image que je t'ai montré" dit Katherine en ressortant sa photo de la pierre orangé.

-"Je n'en n'ai rien à faire de cette pierre je veux savoir ce que tu sais que Leigh, Aiden et Edinhart" claqua la voix dure de Bonnie.

-"Cette pierre est la pierre de Soleil" dit Katherine en ignorant ce que Bonnie venait de dire. "Et cela fait un peu plus d'un an que je suis à sa recherche"

-"C'est bien mais je m'en fiche. Je ne t'aiderais pas à la retrouver avec un sort ou quoi que ce soit !" déclara Bonnie en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine et en levant le menton.

-"Je sais ou elle est !" rétorqua Katherine en souriant.

-"Tant mieux alors !" dit Bonnie en laissant tomber ses bras à ses côtés. "Elle est où ?" finit par demander la sorcière par simple curiosité et en voyant que Katherine n'allait pas reprendre la parole.

-"Elle est là !" déclara Katherine en pointant du doigt le collier que portait Bonnie. La jeune sorcière baissa la tête pour regarder son collier. C'était un simple pendentif avec une petite pierre ovale de six centimètres et de couleur verte. Rien avoir avec la couleur orangé sur la photo de Katherine.

-"Ma pierre est verte et surtout elle est fausse !" dit Bonnie en pouffant. Katherine soupira avant d'utiliser sa vitesse de vampire pour arracher le collier du cou de Bonnie.

-"Regarde-bien !" conseilla Katherine en regardant le visage surpris de la sorcière. La vampiresse brune, sortit de sa poche un flacon de couleur noir avant de déverser son contenu sur la pierre verte de Bonnie. Le liquide noir enveloppa la pierre verte et se dissipait peu à peu pour laisser place à une couleur orangée et pailleté.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" demanda Bonnie en s'approchant de Katherine mais cette dernière se recula.

-"J'ai mit du liquide d'obsidienne qui as rongé la carapace protectrice de la Pierre de Soleil montrant ainsi sa vraie nature." expliqua simplement Katherine.

-"Comment as-tu su que mon collier était la pierre de Soleil ?" interrogea Bonnie en ne comprenant rien de la situation. "Puis d'abord quels sont les pouvoirs de cette pierre ?"

-"La pierre de Soleil à un pouvoir exceptionnel" expliqua Katherine en restant vague "J'ai su que c'est toi qui l'a possédait car une de mes amies sorcières à fait un sort de localisation grâce à un échantillon que j'avais de cette petite pierre."

-"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec cette pierre ?!" interrogea Bonnie en plissant les yeux. "Puis d'abord c'est la mienne donc rends la moi" indiqua la sorcière en prenant un pas vers Katherine.

-"Ce n'est pas tes affaires !" déclara Katherine en plaçant la pierre dans sa poche "Et non ce n'est plus ta pierre c'est la mienne maintenant et j'espère que tu vas passer le message à Aiden, Elyan et Leigh" dit Katherine avec un immense sourire.

-"Quoi ?" demanda Bonnie "Ils sont après cette pierre ?" questionna Bonnie en étant complètement perdue maintenant. Mais cette journée c'était quoi ? La journée des révélations ?

Oh mais c'est vrai ! Leigh avait touché son collier ce matin en lui disant qu'il était beau. Peut-être qu'il savait que c'était la Pierre de Soleil.

-"Oui et ils veulent tuer tous les êtres surnaturels de ce monde" confirma Katherine. "Bon allez, merci beaucoup pour la pierre et à bientôt" salua la brunette avant d'utiliser sa vitesse de vampire et de partir de chez Bonnie qui n'avait pas eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit car elle était sous le choc par les petites révélations de Katherine.

-"Merde" jura la sorcière en se rendant compte de sa stupidité. Elle aurait dû savoir que Katherine n'allait pas lui raconter une histoire sur Aiden, Leigh et le professeur Edinhart. Elle aurait dû savoir que Katherine ne tenait pas parole. Bonnie était naïve par moment, mais elle était curieuse et Katherine avait fait une offre alléchante que la sorcière n'avait pu refuser.

-"Qu'elle conne je fais !" murmura la sorcière en se tapant le front. Quelle journée riche en révélation et énigme quand même. Bonnie était perdue avec toutes ces informations. L'arrivé de trois nouvelles personnes et le retour soudain de Katherine.

Maintenant, tout ce que savait Bonnie c'était que :

Leigh, Elyan et Aiden étaient connu de Katherine.

Katherine avait en sa possession maintenant la Pierre de Soleil qu'elle avait eut en sa possession depuis un bon bout de temps mais qu'elle ne le savait pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Qu'Aiden, Elyan et Leigh étaient eux aussi à la recherche de cette Pierre de Soleil et qu'ils voulaient tuer tout ce qui touchait au surnaturel.

Qu'elle et ses amis étaient dans la merde maintenant !

-"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh"

Bonnie sortit de ses pensées et ses questions en entendant quelqu'un hurler dehors. Curieuse, la jeune sorcière sortit de chez elle pour voir de loin deux hommes et un chien encercler une jeune femme. Intriguée, Bonnie s'approcha un peu plus avant de mettre sa main devant la bouche.

-"Caroline ! " cria Bonnie en attirant l'attention de son amie et des deux hommes et du chien, non d'un loup blanc et rouge !

-"Bonnie, il m'a mordu !" murmura faiblement Caroline, le visage bouffi et les yeux gonflés.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils avant de regarder le loup blanc lui grogner dessus puis Leigh et "Elyan". Le loup devait être Aiden dans ce cas !

-"Vous !" cria la sorcière avant de lever sa main et de faire voler Elyan dans les airs avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre un arbre qui se brisa en deux et tomba au sol. Bonnie allait faire la même chose à Leigh mais le jeune homme mit sa main devant lui, en semblant bloquer les pouvoirs de Bonnie. La jeune métisse essaya de mettre un peu plus de magie mais elle fut déconcentré par le loup blanc, Aiden, qui sauta sur elle et l'immobilisa au sol, sa gueule très proche du visage de Bonnie.

-"Quelle petit peste !" s'exclama Elyan en se relevant et en regardant les dégâts que la sorcière avait causée.

-"Impressionnant !" dit Leigh en s'approchant de Bonnie et en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle. "Tu viens d'une lignée exceptionnelle mais qui plus est tu es une sorcière Bennett exceptionnelle" complimenta le jeune home aux yeux vert. "Le fait que tu as réussit à avoir une vision en un contact avec moi le prouve jolie sorcière. "

-"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" demanda Bonnie en ignorant la gueule proche du loup pour regarder Leigh.

-"Beaucoup de chose" répondit Elyan en restant près de Caroline et en la relevant d'une seule main.

-"La Pierre de Soleil n'est plus ici" dit Bonnie en regardant Leigh avec un peu de satisfaction surtout en voyant son regard devenir dur et se poser sur son cou.

-"Comment tu sais que nous sommes après cette pierre ?" demanda Elyan.

-"Quelqu'un est venu me rendre visite et m'a subtilisé la pierre dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à 10 minutes" expliqua Bonnie avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant Aiden reprendre une forme normale. Il était toujours au dessus de Bonnie mais en tant qu'humain maintenant. Et il avait toujours ses vêtements en parfait état !

-"Qui ?" demanda le jeune blond aux yeux bleus.

-"Katherine Pierce" répondit Bonnie.

-"Petite garce !" s'exclama Elyan "Elle arrive toujours à avoir un train d'avance" râla le "professeur"

-"Ce n'est pas grave" rassura Leigh "Elle ne quittera pas cette ville !" assura le sorcier de la bande "J'ai un sort pour la retenir ici."

-"Laissez-nous partir !" murmura faiblement Caroline.

-"Pour l'instant oui !" dit Leigh en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers Caroline. "Vous allez nous servir à ramener les originels dans cette ville"

-"Nous ne savons pas où ils sont !" dit Bonnie "Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire avec eux ?"

-"Les tuer pour tuer d'un seul coup tous ces satanés vampires" dit Aiden froidement en regardant dans les yeux de Bonnie qui les évitait. Ils étaient trop proches.

-"Vous ne savez pas où ils sont mais rien ne vous empêche d'appeler Nicklaus et de le faire venir ici !" expliqua Leigh. "Il suffit simplement que tu parles de la Pierre de Soleil et de la jolie morsure de loup qu'à la blonde." ricana l'homme aux yeux vert pomme. "D'après mes visions sur ce qu'ils s'est passé dans cette ville il y'a quelques mois, Niklaus semble attaché à toi" finit le sorcier en regardant Caroline qui devenait pâle. "Dire que tu aurais pu tuer les originels grâce au rituel de leur Mère !" continua le sorcier en regardant maintenant Bonnie qui était toujours sous Aiden qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. "Nous aurions eut les vampires en moins à chasser"

-"Une race de bon à rien en moins" dit Aiden en se levant finalement de Bonnie qui se releva doucement.

-"Appelle Nicklaus !" dit Elyan en fixant Bonnie de ses yeux ténébreux. "Dit lui que son premier hybride est mort, que sa jolie blonde va bientôt mourir et que la Pierre de Soleil est en jeu !" ordonna l'homme en souriant "Il va venir illico presto ici !"

-"Tyler est mort ?" demanda Bonnie en sentant ses yeux s'embuer et son cœur se serrer.

-"Dépêche-toi sinon la blonde va mourir demain soir !" dit Aiden "Elle à de la chance que je ne l'ai pas mordu plus fort" ricana l'homme blond. Il avait peut-être les traits d'un ange mais c'était un monstre affreux.

-"Désolé pour tout ce dérangement !" dit Leigh "Tiens reprends ton amie vampire" rajouta-t-il avant de pousser Caroline dans les bras de Bonnie. "Bonne nuit à vous mesdemoiselles" salua le sorcier avant de disparaître avec Aiden et Elyan. « Et à très bientôt »

Bonnie avala sa salive avant de rentrer chez elle en menant Caroline.

-"Tyler est mort déchiqueté" informa la blonde en laissant encore couler des larmes. "Ils l'ont tué !"Sanglota la blonde, incapable de retenir son corps qui convulsait presque.

-"Ce sont des monstres !" répliqua Bonnie en laissant couler deux larmes sur ses joues tout en allongeant Caroline sur son canapé. Tyler ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça ! Il ne méritait pas de mourir à cet âge et par des monstres comme les trois nouveaux de cette ville. Ce qui faisait mal pour Bonnie et certainement Caroline, c'était que leur relation n'avait pas finit bien avec le jeune homme. Caroline devait certainement s'en vouloir.

"Tu vas t'en sortir" rassura Bonnie après quelques instants en voyant la mine décomposé de Caroline.

-"Il ne va pas venir pour moi !" dit faiblement la blonde.

-"Bien sûr que si !" répliqua Bonnie en essuyant la nouvelle fournée de larmes.

-"Je l'ai rejeté pleins de fois et je l'ai insulté" dit Caroline en pensant à l'hybride blonds. Bonnie, elle n'écoutait pas ce que disait Caroline, non, elle avait déjà son portable en main et cherchait dans son répertoire le numéro de Klaus qu'elle n'avait pas encore effacé et tant mieux.

Première tonalité.

Deuxième tonalité.

_-"Bonnie !" s'exclama une voix au bout du fil "Quel plaisante surprise de recevoir un appel de ta part sweetheart ! Que me vaut cet honneur ?" demanda l'hybride à l'accent anglais, la voix taquine et presque mesquine. _

Bonnie ferma les yeux et inspira fort avant de dire les prochains mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche et qu'elle croyait ne jamais dire de sa vie à l'hybride.

-"Klaus, j'ai besoin de ton aide au plus vite !"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : La fin de ce chapitre vient de sonner ! **

**Je suis sincèrement désolé pour Tyler car dans la série je l'aime bien et en plus, j'ai vu il n'y'a pas longtemps dans un des épisodes de la saison 4 qui fait une belle montée en puissance. En plus, j'ai aussi vu que Klaus à tué la mère de son premier hybride. J'étais dégoutée, Caroline ne vas plus lui adresser la parole je crois… Fin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Laissez-moi vos avis (^-^) en plus les originels seront de retour dans le prochain chapitre hé hé. Un petit extrait peut-être ? **

_-"Caroline à été mordu par un loup, elle est souffrante et va bientôt mourir" _

_Klaus tiqua un instant avant de froncer les sourcils. "Et alors ?" demanda-t-il. _

_-"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Nick ?" demanda Rebekah en s'approchant de son frère. _

_-"Faites vos valises on retourne à Mystic Falls !" dit finalement l'hybride. _

_Katherine était bloquée ! _

_Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de Mystic Falls à cause d'une barrière invisible qui entourait certainement la ville. Elle n'avait pas été assez rapide et maintenant elle le payait. Aiden, Leigh et Elyan doivent y être pour quelque chose, surtout Leigh et ses satanés pouvoirs. _

_-"Tu crois que Klaus va venir ?" demanda Matt en tenant la main de Caroline allongée sur le lit de Bonnie et semblant dormir. _

_-"Ma dette envers toi seras payée" dit Klaus en regardant Bonnie et en s'approchant de Caroline pendant que Matt reculait. _

_-"Oui mais fais vite" dit Bonnie en pressant l'hybride. _

_-"Ne t'avises plus de me parler sur ce ton petite sorcière ou ta tête risque de tomber" menaça Kol, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Bonnie qui avait ses deux mains sur le poignet de Kol pour essayer de se délivrer. _

_-" Sur cette mission, nous serons obligé de collaborer ensemble car ils en ont aussi après Caroline et certainement moi" expliqua Bonnie "Si vous apprenez des choses, dîtes-le nous" _

_-"Difficile !" admit Klaus qui n'avait qu'une envie c'était de tuer cette harpie de Pierce. "Je vais lui arracher le cœur ça c'est sûr." _

_-"Dommage car tu ne sauras rien dans ce cas" intervient une nouvelle voix tremblotante et assez loin de la bande des originels. "Je dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir sur Aiden, Leigh et Elyan mais vous devez me promettre de ne pas me tuer !" _

**Fin des extraits !**

**Bisous à vous tous et bon courage à celles qui passent des examens blanc ou les épreuves, concours ! **

**See you soon ! **

**:-) **


	4. Les originels de retour !

**N/A : Hello mes petits reviewers préférés ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews que j'aime et que j'adore ! Cela m'a fait plaisir de lire vos commentaires. **

**C'est sûr que les fans de Tyler sont dégoutés et je le comprends. Aiden s'est acharné sur lui comme la bête féroce qu'il est et cela ne sera peut-être pas le dernier massacre ! Je suis contente que certaines d'entre vous adore les trois nouveaux méchants de l'histoire. Au fait, je tiens à préciser que sur mon blog, il y'aura les acteurs que j'ai mit pour eux d'ici trois jours ! Allez y faire un tour pour vous faire une idée ! **

**Oh et puis parlons à présent de l'épisode 4x10 et de la scène Kennett. Je dois avouer que j'ai été un peu déçue car je m'attendais à une scène entre les deux, avec un petit dialogue et un peu d'action mais malheureusement non. Puis je me suis dit que je devais arrêter de faire mon exigeante et ma commandante et simplement apprécier les 10 merveilleuses secondes de ce regard **

**Chaud**

**Magnifique**

**Sexy**

**Et remplit de tension entre Bonnie et Kol. Je vous jure que je n'arrête pas de repasser l'extrait en boucle comme la folle que je suis lol. Les 10 meilleure secondes de Vampire Diaries lol. **

**Ah là là, j'ai même envie d'y retourner pour la revoir. C'est ce que je vais faire d'ailleurs pendant que vous lirez (si vous le voulez) le chapitre 3 de cette histoire. :-)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre : **Nouvelle menace !

**Chapitre 3 **

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas les personnages de Vampire Diaries !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus était en plein champ de bataille ! Il en avait ras le bol de cette guerre ridicule qui se déroulait depuis maintenant deux semaines. Pour l'instant, il n'y'avait aucun mort et c'était un miracle.

-"Vas te faire voir !" cria une voix féminine à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-"Non, toi va te faire voir !" répliqua un homme qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années sinon moins.

Klaus soupira une nouvelle fois avant de regarder Elijah qui venait tout juste de rentrer.

-"Tu veux bien m'aider à calmer Rebekah et Kol encore une fois avant que je décide de leur planter une dague dans le cœur ?" demanda Klaus lassé.

-"Kol, Rebekah !" dit l'aîné de la famille en haussant la voix.

-"QUOI ?" hurlèrent les deux plus jeune de la famille.

-"Allez-vous enfin cesser tout ce boucan ?" questionna Klaus en se pinçant le haut du nez.

-"C'est elle qui as commencé !" protesta Kol comme une enfant de trois ans. "Elle prends tout son temps dans la salle de bain. "

-"Il à défoncé la porte de la salle de bain alors que je m'habillais !" s'époumona Rebekah en donnant un regard rempli de haine envers son frère. "J'étais en sous-vêtement !"

-"Pff, tu es ma sœur, il n'y'a pas de chance que je risque de fantasmer sur toi et même, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre, les blondes avec l'air cruche très peu pour moi !" répliqua Kol en levant les yeux en l'air.

-"Je n'en peux plus Klaus !" cria Rebekah en faisant grimacer Elijah et l'hybride de la famille. "Cette maison est grotesque et trop petite pour nous quatre !" reprit la blonde en baissant le volume mais en gardant ses reproches. "Le manoir à Mystic Falls me manque."

-"Dit plutôt que c'est le serveur du Grill qui te manque" fit remarquer Kol en souriant.

-"La ferme ou je te coupe la langue !" menaça la blonde en serrant les poings. "Klaus pourquoi sommes-nous partit ?" demanda la blonde.

-"Elena devenue un vampire et partit, il n'y'avait pas de raison de rester !" répliqua Klaus en se servant un verre de scotch.

-"Même pas pour la blonde ?" interrogea Kol en donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule de son frère qui lui donnait à présent un regard meurtrier.

-"Elle s'appelle Caroline" commença doucement Klaus "Et non, même pas pour elle !" répondit Klaus en buvant son verre d'un coup. Caroline lui avait fait bien comprendre qu'elle n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un comme lui mais plutôt un hybride de basse catégorie comme Tyler. Il lui avait laissé de nombreuses chances de le rejoindre mais elle l'a toujours renié ou ignoré. Elle s'est servie plusieurs fois de lui en plus.

-"Klaus !" interpella Elijah en sortant son frère de ses pensées sur la belle blonde de Mystic Falls.

-"Quoi ?"

-"Ton téléphone sonne" fit remarquer le plus âgée de la famille.

Klaus posa son verre de scotch vide sur la table avant de prendre son portable dans les mains. Quand il lu le nom la personne qui l'appelait, un petit sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Au début, il n'avait pas envie de décrocher mais la curiosité lui fit faire le contraire.

-"C'est qui ?" demanda Kol.

-"Bonnie !" s'exclama Klaus en faisant connaître son interlocuteur à ses semblables "Quel plaisante surprise de recevoir un appel de ta part sweetheart ! Que me vaut cet honneur ?" demanda l'hybride d'un ton mesquin tout en regardant Elijah qui semblait intéressé ainsi que Rebekah et Kol. Pas de doute, ils écoutaient sa conversation.

_-"Klaus, j'ai besoin de ton aide au plus vite !" _

Klaus fronça les sourcils un instant face au ton désemparé de la sorcière mais un immense sourire vint se former une fois de plus sur ses lèvres.

La sorcière Bennett avait besoin de son aide ! C'était une première.

-"Je crois que tu t'es trompé de numéro et de Klaus Darling, je ne rends pas service" dit Klaus en voyant Kol et Rebekah sourire. "Allez à plus" finit l'hybride se préparant à mettre fin à l'appel mais il entendit Bonnie dire rapidement :

_-"Caroline à été mordu par un loup, elle est souffrante et va bientôt mourir" _

Klaus tiqua un instant avant de froncer les sourcils. "Et alors ?" demanda-t-il.

_-"J'ai besoin de ton sang !" cria Bonnie pressée. _

-"Je ne fais pas don de mon sang, je ne suis pas la croix rouge" répliqua Klaus en serrant la mâchoire.

-"_On parle de Caroline là !" répliqua Bonnie en semblant de plus en plus désespéré. _

-"Cela veut donc dire que je dois vite rappliquer à Mystic Falls pour la sauver et ensuite me faire jeter comme une merde ?" demanda Klaus sur le point lancer son portable contre le mur face à la prétention de Bonnie. Elle le prenait pour qui ?

_-"Ecoute, tu me dois au moins ce service après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !" changea de tactique la sorcière. "Je t'ai sauvé la vie !" _

-"J'ai le droit à un joker ?" demanda Klaus en ricanant.

_-"Nous sommes en danger à Mystic Falls !" cria la jeune sorcière en crevant presque le tympan de Klaus. "Des vampires sont retrouvés mort ainsi que des sorciers, des loups et tes hybrides qui sont encore ici sont menacés. Tyler est mort ! " expliqua rapidement la jeune métisse. _

-"Par qui ?" demanda Klaus en semblant enfin intéressé.

_-"Par ceux qui veulent la Pierre de Soleil !" répondit vaguement Bonnie. _

Klaus leva brusquement la tête pour regarder ses deux frères et sa sœur qui avaient la même expression que lui en ce moment.

La Pierre de Soleil.

La Pierre qu'ils cherchaient tous depuis un demi-siècle maintenant.

-"Ou est la Pierre de Soleil ?" interrogea sérieusement Klaus.

_-"Tu veux que je te le dise ?" demanda Bonnie "Et bien ramènes-toi à Mystic Falls et sauve Caroline." ordonna la sorcière Bennett. _

Klaus serra son poing gauche ainsi que sa mâchoire.

-"Où bien j'arrive en retard et je te torture jusqu'à ce que tu me dises où elle est et qui tue mes hybrides !" cria Klaus mais Bonnie ne l'avait pas entendu car elle avait raccroché au nez de l'hybride. "Sale petite peste !" cria Klaus avant d'écrabouiller son portable d'une seule main.

-"Il semble qu'à Mystic Falls, l'atmosphère est caliente !" dit Kol en levant un sourcil.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Nick ?" demanda Rebekah en s'approchant de son frère.

L'hybride blond ne répondait pas mais dans sa tête, son cerveau bouillonnait. Son premier hybride était mort, Caroline était sur le point de mourir d'une morsure de loup, La Pierre de Soleil était à nouveau remise sur le tapis. Cela faisait au moins deux siècles qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler de cette Pierre.

-"Faites vos valises on retourne à Mystic Falls !" dit finalement l'hybride.

{o}{o}{o}

Katherine était bloquée !

Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de Mystic Falls à cause d'une barrière invisible qui entourait certainement la ville. Elle n'avait pas été assez rapide et maintenant elle le payait. Aiden, Leigh et Elyan doivent y être pour quelque chose, surtout Leigh et ses satanés pouvoirs.

-"Super !" s'exclama tout haut la vampiresse. "Je vais devoir me planquer toute l'éternité à Mystic Falls à cause d'un stupide sort." maugréa la brune en voyant ses chances de survie diminuer fortement. Il fallait trouver quelque chose pour sortir de là et au plus vite.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ?

Elle ne pouvait pas retourner voir Bonnie qui allait se méfier d'elle maintenant. Puis elle allait certainement lui faire un sale tour de magie pour l'emprisonner et la livrer à Aiden, Leigh et Elyan.

Elle ne pouvait pas aller se réfugier chez les Gilbert car la maison est scellée et les chasseurs de créatures surnaturels se douteraient bien que c'était un bon refuge pour les êtres surnaturels traqué !

Elle ne pouvait pas se réfugier chez les Salvatore non plus car un manoir vide aussi cela attirait l'attention. Puis le nom des Salvatore était réputé au sein des chasseurs aussi !

Katherine soupira, ce coup-ci elle était vraiment bloquée.

{o}{o}{o}

Cela faisait à présent 14 heures que Caroline avait été mordue par Aiden. La jeune blonde commençait à avoir des hallucinations de son père voulant la tuer. Elle commençait à dire des choses incompréhensibles que Matt et Bonnie ne comprenaient pas.

-"Tu crois que Klaus va venir ?" demanda Matt en tenant la main de Caroline allongée sur le lit de Bonnie et semblant dormir.

-"J'en suis sûre !" répliqua Bonnie. Au fond d'elle, elle avait vraiment un doute mais une grosse partie d'elle était sûre que Klaus allait se pointer pour sauver Caroline, car Bonnie savait que l'hybride tenait à Caroline. Au téléphone, il s'était montré indifférent mais la sorcière savait que c'était faux.

-"La mère de Caroline à retrouvé le corps de Tyler ce matin" dit Matt en se mordant la lèvre et en ayant les yeux embué. "La mère de Tyler est inconsolable" expliqua Matt en laissant couler ses larmes.

Bonnie, aussi, avait des larmes sur son visage. Caroline lui avait dit que Tyler était déchiqueté ! La blonde avait vu le corps de Tyler et cela devait être horrible. N'imaginons même pas la mère de Tyler en voyant le corps de son garçon ainsi !

-"Pourquoi on s'acharne sur nous ainsi ?" demanda Matt en passant ses mains sur ses cheveux. "Nous ne faisons rien de mal !"

-"La vie est toujours injuste avec les bonnes personnes" répliqua simplement Bonnie.

-"Je m'en veux" dit tout à coup Matt "Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir parlé à Tyler, de ne pas avoir eut un mot gentil pour lui avant !" expliqua le blond.

-"On ne pouvait pas savoir ! Ils ont agit rapidement, ils n'ont même pas essayé de cacher leur identité" dit Bonnie en prenant la main de Matt et en la serrant. "Je suis sûre que Tyler savait qu'on l'estimait bien encore !" rassura Bonnie.

-"Je l'espère !" dit Matt en souriant légèrement.

-"Ils vont me tuer !" cria d'un seul coup Caroline en se redressant et en faisant sursauter Bonnie et Matt.

-"Caroline !" s'exclama Matt surpris "Tout vas bien tu es en sécurité !" rassura le blond.

Mais Caroline ne semblait pas écouter le blond. Des veines apparaissaient sous ses yeux devenus rouges et ses crocs étaient présents et menaçant. "Ne me faîtes aucun mal !" cria Caroline avant d'utiliser sa vitesse de vampire et de sortir de la chambre de Bonnie.

-"Non, Caroline !" cria la jeune sorcière en récitant rapidement une formule. Quelques secondes plus tard on entendit un gros BOUM dans le salon. Matt et Bonnie se précipitèrent pour voir que Caroline était allongée au sol, inconsciente.

-"C'est toi qui as fait ça ?" demanda Matt en prenant la jeune femme blonde dans ses bras et en la déposant sur le canapé.

-"J'étais obligée sinon elle allait se sauver" répondit Bonnie en regardant son amie avec un regard rempli d'excuse.

-"Il faut que Klaus se dépêche !" intervient Matt "Sa situation empire de plus en plus" finit-il en regardant la blonde.

{o}{o}{o}

-"Elle nous a encore échappé !" murmura Aiden.

-"Katherine est la championne pour se carapater loin ou fuir les gens comme la peste" dit Leigh en récitant une fois de plus une formule pour essayer de voir ou était la brunette mais elle bougeait constamment.

-"Elyan a-t-il finit de donner ses cours ?" demanda Aiden les bras croisés et le regard dans le vide.

-"Il n'est que 15 heures" répliqua Leigh en soupirant "Il finit de donner ses cours dans deux heures."

-"Il peut laisser tomber, nous avons besoin de ses talents de traqueur !" répliqua Aiden ennuyé. "Ta magie n'aboutit à rien car elle bouge tout le temps"

-"Utilise ton odorat !"

-"Elle a laissé son odeur partout !" répliqua froidement Aiden en crissant son nez "D'ailleurs elle sent mauvais !" se plaignit le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

-"Elle ne peut pas aller bien loin de toute façon !" expliqua Leigh avant de lever le bras en l'air pour que sa chouette s'y pose. "Umbra, as-tu repérer Katherine ?" demanda la sorcier en regardant sa chouette. Cette dernière fit un petit cri perçant. "Dommage" dit le sorcier "Vas te reposer !" rajouta-t-il en regardant sa chouette partir.

-"Que faisons-nous ?" demanda Aiden en regardant le manoir abandonné en face de lui. C'était le manoir des Salvatore.

-"Katherine ne viendra pas ici !" dit Leigh "Elle n'est pas bête mais rien nous empêche de squatter dans ce manoir en attendant."

-"Je sens l'odeur de la louve !" dit tout à coup Aiden en inspirant plus profondément. "Elle est dans la forêt, elle pleure."

-"Pas maintenant, il faut attendre que la nuit tombe et tu pourras la tuer !" expliqua Leigh en abandonnant son sort car il ne fonctionnait pas. "A moins que tu veux t'accoupler avec elle !" taquina le sorcier en donnant un sourire à son ami.

-"Elle n'est pas de taille !" pouffa Aiden. "Je vais la tuer ce soir !"

-"Allez, entrons dans ce manoir y prendre nos marque !" dit le sorcier en passant devant Aiden et en ouvrant la porte du manoir Salvatore sans difficulté grâce à la magie. Aiden, suivit Leigh avant de regarder la décoration et les meubles du manoir toujours présent.

-"Ce n'est pas moche" dit simplement l'homme aux cheveux blonds d'or.

{o}{o}{o}

Il était à présent 19 heures et Klaus n'était toujours pas là. Bonnie commençait à perdre espoir pour Caroline. Elle se sentait impuissante à cet instant et elle détestait ça. Si Klaus ne venait pas pour sauver Caroline, Bonnie ferait tout ce qu'il y'a en son pouvoir pour faire souffrir l'hybride.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Matt regardait Bonnie qui regardait sa porte de salon.

-"C'est lui ?" demanda le blond.

-"J'espère" répliqua Bonnie en se dirigeant vers sa porte d'entrée et en l'ouvrant d'un coup pour voir Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah et certainement Kol.

-"Nous sommes l'équipe de secours !" dit le plus jeune de la famille. "Pouvons-nous entrer ?" demanda poliment le vampire.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils avant de regarder Klaus qui en échange la fixait sans sourciller. Bonnie comprit vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas débattre sur le sujet si oui ou non elle devait tous les inviter.

-"Entrez !" dit-elle en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah et Kol. "Elle est dans le salon. " indiqua Bonnie en passant devant tout le monde et en montrant Caroline allongée sur le canapé, pâle, suant et gémissant de douleur.

-"Ma dette envers toi seras payée" dit Klaus en regardant Bonnie et en s'approchant de Caroline pendant que Matt reculait.

-"Oui mais fais vite" dit Bonnie en pressant l'hybride.

-"Salut Matt" salua Rebekah avec un grand sourire.

Matt ne répondit même pas à la blonde et l'ignora au plus grand énervement de cette dernière. Kol, lui, nargua sa sœur en arborant un grand sourire.

Klaus, lui, se permit d'enlever la couverture qui enveloppait Caroline. Il souleva le maillot pour voir l'énorme morsure de loup qui se répandait sur le ventre de la blonde. A cette vision, Klaus sentit son cœur se serrer mais c'était rapide.

-"Ne me faite pas de mal" murmura faiblement Caroline dans son sommeil "Laissez-le tranquille, Tyler n'a rien fait, pourquoi tu l'as tué ?" continua la blonde en bougeant de plus en plus. Au son du nom de Tyler, Klaus serra les dents et allait abandonner l'idée de sauver une fois de plus Caroline mais la phrase suivante l'en dissuada. "Non,non,non, je ne dirais pas où Klaus est partit, vous ne le tuerez pas !"

-"Elle divague complètement la pauvre !" fit remarquer Rebekah "Dépêche-toi Nick pour qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses !" pressa la belle blonde de mauvaise humeur. Certainement à cause de Matt qui l'ignorait.

L'hybride leva les yeux en l'air avant de s'arracher le poignet avec ses crocs. Avec son autre main il leva la tête de la blonde avant de coller son poignet sur la bouche de la blonde et de la faire boire.

-" Sa marche ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant attentivement la scène sous ses yeux.

Klaus ne répondit pas mais recula son poignet de la bouche de Caroline. Il souleva à nouveau le maillot de Caroline pour révéler un ventre parfait. La morsure de loup n'était plus là.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Caroline d'une voix un peu faible, les yeux ouvert et regardant Klaus près d'elle. "Tu...Tu m'as sauvé ?" demanda la blonde en retrouvant peu à peu de ses forces et des couleurs grâce au sang de Klaus qui circulait en elle. Ses hallucinations étaient parties et elle semblait aller mieux.

-"Hello sweetheart !" salut Klaus avec un petit sourire et en se relevant.

-"Bonnie ?" demanda Caroline en se levant du canapé et en regardant tout les originels présent un à un.

-"J'étais obligée de tous les inviter et oui Klaus t'a sauvé !" répondit la sorcière en souriant et en étant soulagée.

-"Bien maintenant que la belle mourante est de nouveau parmi nous, passons aux choses sérieuse comme la Pierre de Soleil" enchaîna Kol en ne laissant pas le temps à Caroline de bien se remettre de toutes ses émotions.

-"Disons que je l'avais en ma possession il y'a peu de temps alors que je ne connaissais pas son existence" commença Bonnie en aidant Caroline à rester debout. Pendant ce temps, Matt était partit chercher une poche de sang dans la cuisine de Bonnie qui avait prévu le coup en demandant à Matt d'en ramener de chez Caroline. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard tout en le donnant à Caroline qui le remercia.

-"Tu l'avais dans ta possession ?" demanda Rebekah en plissant les yeux "Ce qui veut dire que tu ne l'as plus ?"

Bonnie fit un simple signe de tête.

-"Est-ce que ce sont ceux qui ont tué mon premier hybride, les vampires ou autres personnes surnaturels qui l'ont maintenant ?" demanda Klaus en semblant contenir sa rage "Ceux que tu parlais au téléphone ?"

-"Ils sont à sa recherche" dit Matt en répondant à la place de Bonnie "Mais ce ne sont pas eux qui l'ont. "

-"Qui ? demanda Elijah pendant que Kol et Rebekah soupiraient.

-"C'est Katherine !" dit Bonnie.

-"Elle commence à me taper sur le système cette garce" cria Klaus en se retournant d'un seul coup pour faire face à Rebekah, Kol et Elijah. "Si je la croise je vais la tuer !"

-"Elle doit être déjà loin maintenant" dit Elijah irrité.

-"Elle est encore à Mystic Falls !" expliqua Bonnie.

-"Comment tu le sais ?" demanda Rebekah désinvolte.

-"Car ceux qui voulaient la Pierre, et précisément le sorcier de la bande à fait un sort qui empêche Katherine de sortir de cette ville. Ils sont à sa recherche" dit Matt en étant bien informé de l'histoire grâce à Bonnie.

-"Ils sont combien ceux qui chassent tout le monde ?" demanda Kol en s'approchant de Bonnie.

-"Trois" répondit la jeune métisse sans broncher et en regardant avec attention le dernier Mikaelson. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait avec Kol. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Elijah mais en plus jeune et aussi beaucoup plus mignon. Il avait l'air sympa mais Bonnie avait eu écho de son attitude et il était loin d'être un Saint, très très loin. La jeune sorcière secoua sa tête pour reprendre son récit et arrêter de dévisager le vampire "Un sorcier qui s'appelle Leigh, un loup blanc qui s'appelle Aiden et un autre homme qui s'appelle Elyan Edinhart qui as de long cheveux noirs et des yeux de même couleur." raconta la jeune sorcière Bennett.

-"Vous les connaissez ?" demanda Caroline en ayant assimilé un peu toute l'histoire. Elle s'adressait à tout le monde mais elle regardait spécialement Klaus qui posa son regard sur elle.

-"Plus ou moins !" répliqua ce dernier. "Nous ne les avons jamais rencontré, nous avons simplement eut bruit d'un trio d'hommes chassant les êtres surnaturels avec violence et barbarie depuis quelques siècles"

-"Il semble que nous avons de la concurrence !" dit Elijah de manière posé "Nous devons retrouver Katherine avant pour mettre la main sur la Pierre de Soleil."

-"Et tuer ceux qui tuent mes hybrides." confirma Klaus en se préparant à partir de la maison de Bonnie avec Rebekah, Kol et Elijah mais Bonnie les arrêta en se mettant devant eux sur son perron.

-"Attendez, attendez !" dit-elle en les regardants un par un.

-"Quoi ?" demanda Kol exaspéré. "Nous n'avons pas le temps de boire un thé sorcière"

-"La ferme !" cria Bonnie avant de se mordre la lèvre. Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir et maintenant elle allait le payer vu le regard noir que lui lançait le plus jeune Mikaelson. La seconde suivante, Bonnie sentit une main puissante se serrer autour de son cou et son dos contre un mur.

-"Ne t'avises plus de me parler sur ce ton petite sorcière ou ta tête risque de tomber" menaça Kol, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Bonnie qui avait ses deux mains sur le poignet de Kol pour essayer de se délivrer.

-"Lâche-là" ordonna Caroline. Kol ricana vers la blonde mais ne fit rien.

-"Lâche-là Kol !" dit Elijah en posant son regard sur son petit frère. Cette fois-ci, Kol obéit mais il poussa sauvagement Bonnie vers Caroline.

-"Crétin" insulta Bonnie, en colère d'avoir été malmené par un vampire originel tel que Kol. Elle avait raison ! Il avait l'air d'un ange mais c'était en fait un démon qui en se moment grognait et allait à nouveau se jeter sur elle pour mettre sa menace à exécution mais Elijah l'en empêcha.

-"Calme-toi Kol" conseilla l'aîné des Mikaleson. "Que voulais-tu dire Bonnie ?" demanda Elijah en soupirant.

-"Que sur cette mission, nous serons obligé de collaborer ensemble car ils en ont aussi après Caroline et certainement moi" expliqua Bonnie "Si vous apprenez des choses, dîtes-le nous" rajouta-t-elle tout en évitant le regard fixe de Kol.

-"N'importe quoi !" s'exclama Rebekah en levant les yeux au ciel. "Comme si nous allons faire équipe avec vous pour éliminer ces trois nigaud. "

-"Si vous savez des choses en plus, vous nous le dites aussi !" dit Klaus en surprenant sa sœur, Kol et même Elijah. "N'omettez aucun détails car je vous le rappelle, si nous sommes mort, Caroline le seras, ainsi qu'Elena, les Salvatore."

-"Klaus !" dit Rebekah apparemment pas d'accord.

-"Bonnie peut nous être nécessaire vu qu'il y'a un sorcier" sourit Klaus " Autant s'entraider !" dit l'hybride en exagérant sur le mot 's'entraider'.

-"Super !" s'exclama Kol sans enthousiasme.

-"Moi non plus ça ne me fait pas plaisir" répliqua Bonnie sous les signes de tête de Matt et Caroline qui semblaient d'accord. "Mais nous ne savons rien d'eux à part qu'ils tuent les êtres surnaturels et qu'ils veulent cette Pierre de Soleil. Katherine semble en savoir plus sur eux mais pour ça il faudrait la retrouver et ne pas la tuer directement"

-"Difficile !" admit Klaus qui n'avait qu'une envie c'était de tuer cette harpie. "Je vais lui arracher le cœur ça c'est sûr."

-"Dommage car tu ne sauras rien dans ce cas" intervient une nouvelle voix tremblotante et assez loin de la bande des originels. "Je dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir sur Aiden, Leigh et Elyan mais vous devez me promettre de ne pas me tuer !"

Klaus, Kol, Elijah et Rebekah regardaient la nouvelle personne devant eux pendant que Bonnie, Matt et Caroline regardaient avec précaution la scène et surtout Katherine Pierce. C'était bizarre qu'elle revienne vers eux, surtout quand Klaus était là. Elle devait certainement avoir besoin de quelque chose.

-"Katherine" sourit Klaus tout en marchant lentement vers la jeune brune qui était pétrifié "Quelle magnifique surprise, nous étions justement en train de parler de toi" dit l'hybride avant de perdre son sourire et de se diriger rapidement vers la belle vampiresse pour certainement mettre à exécution ce qu'il venait de dire à l'instant à Bonnie, Caroline et Matt.

Une mort douloureuse mais rapide pour cette garce de Pierce !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : …**

…**..**

…**..**

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** Bonjour à tous mes fans ! Je m'interromps en ce moment même de tuer Katherine pour vous faire passer la note d'auteur que l'auteur ne fais pas car elle est trop occupé à regarder encore et encore la vidéo de mon petit frère en train de reluquer la sorcière Bennett. **

**Rebekah Mikaelson :**** Oui bien dépêche-toi Klaus sinon c'est moi qui passe le message ! **

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** Tais-toi c'est à moi qu'elle à demandé de le faire ! Alors je reprends, elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et elle à surtout dit de commenter ce chapitre pour avoir votre avis. Elle demande spécialement si vous m'avez trouvé sexy, canon, puissant et effrayant ? **

**Elijah Mikaelson :**** Non, elle ne l'a pas demandé ! **

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** bien sûr que si mais tu n'étais pas là. Je vous préviens, toute réponse négative me sera retranscrite par l'auteur qui me fera part de votre pseudo. J'utiliserais ainsi Bonnie pour connaître vos adresses et vous faire un petit coucou… personnellement…**

**Caroline Forbes :**** Klaus tu ne tueras pas les lecteurs ! Puis balance les extraits du chapitre 4 comme WhiteBlackGrey te l'a demandé. **

**Klaus Mikaelson****: Dès que je la vois cette auteur, je vais lui faire comprendre qui commande ici et comment bien faire son boulot ! **

**Rebekah Mikaelson****: Bon voici les extraits du chapitre 4. Si on attend après Klaus nous ne sommes pas sortit de l'auberge. **

_Klaus allait plonger sa main dans la poitrine de Katherine quand soudain, il fut écarté violemment par une main puissante._

_-"Donne-moi la Pierre de Soleil" dit tout à coup Klaus._

_La vampiresse fronça les sourcils en semblant plus effrayé. "J..je ne l'ai plus" _

_-"Les trois personnes qui tuent tout les êtres surnaturels sont nommés la Tryade et ils sont aussi vieux que moi. Peut-être même plus" _

_-"Accélère" ordonna Rebekah. _

_-"Et la Pierre de Soleil, c'est quoi son pouvoir ?" demanda Bonnie en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. "Tout le monde la veut, la Tryade, Katherine et vous tous. C'est quoi son pouvoir, c'est forcément important pour que tout le monde veut mettre la main dessus." _

_-"Attends Matt, je voudrais te parler !" intervient Rebekah. _

_Le lendemain matin, l'atmosphère à Mystic Falls était tendue, un immense voile de tristesse semblait couvrir la ville et ses habitants. Presque toute la ville était au cimetière de Mystic Falls pour rendre un dernier hommage à Tyler Loockwood. _

_-« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! » siffla Caroline. _

_-"Si tu es vivante, l'hybride originel est ici dans ce cas !" intervient Elyan en donnant un petit sourire. _

_Bonnie allait répliquer mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa bouche, quelqu'un d'autre prit la parole. _

_-"Bien vu !" _

**Rebekah Mikaelson :**** Fin de l'extrait que l'auteur à demandé de passer. En gros vous allez en savoir plus sur cette saleté de Tryade et ses membres et assister à un enterrement… tendu ! **

**Matt Donovan :**** ben vas-y, dit-leur tout pour bien gâcher le suspens. **

**Rebekah Mikaelson :**** Tiens tu me reparle****? **

**Klaus Mikaelson****: Non mais c'est n'importe quoi cet extrait ! Je ne me fais pas écarté violemment moi ! **

**Caroline Forbes :**** Bon nous allons vous quitter à présent avant que Klaus s'énerve encore plus et qu'il s'en prenne à l'auteur… Je crois qu'il va la voir en ce moment. Faut que j'intervienne ! Allez à bientôt… je l'espère. S'il n'y'a plus de chapitre qui vient c'est que Klaus à dégommé l'auteur ou l'a transformé en vampire dans le but de la contraindre à écrire des scènes sur lui… **

**Rebekah Mikaelson :**** …et toi en train de faire des cochonneries ! **

**Caroline Forbes :**** Au revoir faut que je file ! **

**Elijah Mikaelson :**** Pour finir de manière plus poli. Bonne journée à vous tous et bonne soirée… heu… Bisous ? Morsure ? **


	5. Que la partie commence !

**N/A : Bonjour ou bonsoir fidèles lectrices ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews que j'ai dévorés avec plaisir ! Je vois que certaines ont bien aimé ma note d'auteur en bas du chapitre 3 avec les originels et Caroline :-) Peut-être que je vais continuer pour être original lol. **

**Je vous donne tout de suite le chapitre 4 de l'histoire car je ne vais pas être en mesure de poster avant la semaine prochaine. **

**Ce soir, il y'a un autre épisode de Vampire Diaries chez nos amis Américains (qui ont de la chance). J'espère sincèrement que Bonnie aura une autre scène avec Kol et si ce n'est pas dans cet épisode, dans les prochains alors :-) **

**En attendant, Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : Merci pour ton commentaire Kyra et merci pour l'info ! Merci, merci, merci. J'ai explosé je joie en voyant les deux photos. Tu viens de faire de mon après-midi une excellente après-midi lol. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Nouvelle Menace.

**Chapitre 4**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Dans le dernier chapitre : **

_-"Katherine" sourit Klaus "Quelle magnifique surprise, nous étions justement en train de parler de toi" dit l'hybride avant de perdre son sourire et de se diriger rapidement vers la belle vampiresse pour certainement mettre à exécution ce qu'il venait de dire à l'instant à Bonnie, Caroline et Matt. _

_Katherine ferma les yeux, attendant la main de Klaus se plonger dans sa poitrine et lui arracher violemment le cœur. _

**Maintenant :**

Klaus allait plonger sa main dans la poitrine de Katherine quand soudain, il fut écarté violemment par une main puissante. L'hybride se retrouva projeter de quelques mètres avant de tomber lourdement au sol. Klaus se releva sans peine et calmement tout en soupirant avant de regarder son frère.

-"Elijah, pousse-toi !" ordonna l'hybride en voyant son frère devant Katherine qui avait ouvert les yeux, remerciant le Ciel que son heure n'était pas encore venue.

-"Ne sois pas ridicule Klaus !" gronda légèrement Elijah "Elle peut nous renseigner sur nos ennemis et nous donner peut-être un avantage" expliqua l'aîné de famille.

-"Elijah à raison" intervient Caroline en s'avançant vers les originels suivit de Matt et Bonnie qui soutenaient le plus vieux des originels eux aussi.

-"Cette garce manipulatrice va nous berner !" dit Rebekah d'accord avec Klaus pour arracher le cœur du premier double Petrova.

-"Pas quand ma vie est en jeu !" dit doucement Katherine en étant prudente et en se cachant plus derrière Elijah quand Klaus lui asséna un regard dur. Elle détestait cet homme.

-"Donne-moi la Pierre de Soleil" dit tout à coup Klaus en tendant la main vers Elijah et Katherine. "Tu pourras être épargné dans ce cas !"

Katherine fronça les sourcils en semblant plus effrayé. "J..je ne l'ai plus" avoua la vampiresse.

-"Menteuse !" déclara Kol.

-"Dernière fois Katherine !" prévient Klaus.

-"Je me suis débarrassée de la Pierre car la Tryade est après moi, c'était trop risqué" expliqua Katherine en reculant quand elle vit Elijah se joindre à son frère.

-"Où ?" demanda Klaus.

-"Je ne sais pas car j'ai contraint un homme de la cacher quelque part ou personne ne penserait à chercher. Une fois qu'il l'a fait je l'ai tué" admit la belle brunette. "Personne ne doit mettre la main sur cette Pierre, je préfère la chercher pendant des siècles plutôt que voir son pouvoir entre les mains de la Tryade ou de..."Katherine s'arrêta tout court avant de dire une bêtise.

-"Ou en ma possession ?" demanda Klaus en ricanant.

Katherine ne répondit pas.

-« Écoute-moi bien Katherine » commença Klaus en s'approchant de la brunette sous les yeux des autres qui regardaient sans rien dire ce qu'il se passait. "Une fois que tu m'auras raconté ce que tu sais sur ces trois hommes, je vais te faire souffrir avant de finalement t'arracher le cœur. Mais en attendant, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu es notre invité spéciale." expliqua Klaus en prenant un malin plaisir à regarder la peur dans les yeux de la jeune vampiresse. Quand il prit sauvagement le bras de Katherine, cette dernière ne put retenir un petit cri d'effroi.

-"Vous allez où ?" demanda Bonnie.

-"A mon manoir ou elle va tout nous expliquer" répliqua Klaus en ouvrant la porte arrière droite de sa voiture et en faisant monter Katherine au milieu. Elijah vint se mettre à côté de vampire brun et Kol de l'autre côté. Rebekah s'installa devant sur le siège passager. "Vous êtes invité à venir vous aussi !" déclara Klaus avant de s'installer dans son siège et démarrer la voiture qui s'en allait au loin.

Matt, Bonnie et Caroline se regardèrent un instant en silence. Tout se passait vite et ils avaient l'impression de ne rien contrôler.

-"Tu as assez de force pour endurer la famille Mikaelson et Katherine ?" demanda Matt en regardant son amie blonde.

-"Oui, je suis à nouveau en pleine forme grâce au sang de Klaus !" répliqua Caroline.

-"Alors on y va !" dit Bonnie en se dirigeant chez elle et en prenant les clés de sa voiture et son sac.

{o}{o}{o}

Une fois chez les Mikaelson, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Caroline, Bonnie et Matt pouvaient voir que Katherine était déjà assise sur une chaise, ligoté comme un saucisson autour de trois lions et une lionne.

-"Enfin !" s'exclama Klaus "Vous avez deux minutes de retard" fit remarquer l'hybride avant de montrer le canapé pour que les trois nouveaux s'installent.

-"Maintenant que tout le monde est ici, tu peux nous dire ce que tu sais Katarina !" encouragea Elijah pendant que Katherine grimaçait. Elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'on l'appelle ainsi, cela lui rappelait son ancienne vie en tant qu'humaine.

-"Seulement si je sais qu'au final j'aurais la vie sauve" rétorqua Katherine en regardant tout les originels.

-"Tu n'as plus la Pierre de Soleil !" dit Kol en soupirant "Tu ne nous seras plus utile après !"

-"Alors tue-moi maintenant car je ne dirais rien !" dit la brune en regardant Klaus dans les yeux malgré sa peur de l'hybride qui avait voulu la sacrifier il y'a 500 ans de cela.

-"Non mais je peux te contraindre dès que la veine de venus ne fera plus effet" sourit Klaus.

-"Je craints devoir m'arracher la langue dans ce cas" répliqua Katherine en se permettant un sourire quand elle vit le visage de Klaus se durcir. "A toi de décider maintenant !"

Klaus devait avouer que la brunette était intelligente et irrésistiblement agaçante !

-"Très bien, je vais te tuer !" déclara l'hybride en ignorant les cris de protestation de Caroline et Bonnie.

-"Parle et je t'assure que tu repartiras vivante !" intervient Elijah en prenant les commandes de la conversation qui tournait en rond depuis le début. L'originel voulait en savoir un maximum sur ses ennemis et Katherine était une bonne source, il n'allait pas laisser le désir de vengeance de Klaus se mettre sur le chemin.

-"Elijah, s'il te plaît !" intervient Kol en levant ses yeux en l'air "On peut bien récolter les informations nous-mêmes. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ce double minable"

-"Bien sûr que si et Klaus le sait !" répliqua Elijah en regardant tout le monde dans le salon. "N'est-ce pas Klaus ?" demanda l'aîné de la famille.

Klaus fusillait son frère du regard avant de regarder Katherine.

-"C'est bon, tu auras la vie sauve mais ne t'avises pas de nous mener en bateau" prévient l'hybride, le visage proche de celui de Katherine qui reculait sa tête le plus loin possible.

-"Comment vais-je savoir si tu vas tenir parole ?" demanda cette dernière en faisant soupirer d'exaspération Rebekah qui partit s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Matt qui l'ignorait toujours. Rebekah n'aimait pas ça et elle allait toucher un mot avec le blondinet juste après.

-"Tu as ma parole Katarina !" dit Elijah en regardant la brune avec sincérité. Celle-ci fit un simple signe de tête avant de commencer à parler au plus grand soulagement de tous.

-"Les trois personnes qui tuent tout les êtres surnaturels sont nommés la Tryade et ils sont aussi vieux que moi" expliqua Katherine "Peut-être même plus"

-"Accélère" ordonna Rebekah.

-"Je les ai rencontré en 1745 en Angleterre dans la forêt de Sherwood" raconta la jeune vampiresse "Ils étaient en train de prier devant plusieurs tombes dégradés. J'ai vu en eut mon futur repas mais j'ai vite comprit mon erreur quand j'ai vu Elyan me planter un pieu en bois à quelques centimètres de mon cœur. J'ai vite retiré le pieu et je suis partie loin d'eux avant de me faire bloquer par une barrière invisible, la seconde suivante un loup blanc s'est jeté sur moi en montrant les crocs."

-"Pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas tué ?" coupa Caroline étonnée que Katherine soit toujours en vie après avoir rencontré ces trois chasseurs d'êtres surnaturels.

-"Grâce à Leigh" répondit Katherine en souriant. "Il voulait se servir de moi pour repérer les autres vampires et les sorcières avec qui je m'entretenais. Puis je l'ai ai entendu parler d'une Pierre de Soleil et pour m'en sortir je leur ai dit que je savais où elle était. Ils m'ont cru mais je me suis enfui à la seconde où j'en ai eut l'occasion"

-"Pourquoi veulent-ils tuer tout les êtres surnaturels ?" demanda Klaus se fichant de la prouesse de Katherine pour fuir "Eux aussi sont pourvu de dons et de pouvoirs"

-"Ils veulent être les seuls sur ce monde. Ils ont perdu des membres chers à cause des vampires, de loup-garou et de sorcières. Ils ont donc décidé de nettoyer le monde des vilains" expliqua Katherine en vulgarisant un peu l'histoire.

-"Comment ce fait-il que le loup soit toujours en vie, ainsi que le sorcier et ce chasseur, ils ne sont pas immortels !" demanda Matt en ne comprenant plus rien. L'immortalité n'était accordée qu'aux hybrides et vampires.

-"Aiden est un loup blanc ancestrale !" répliqua Katherine "Il est immortel car il est spéciale, c'est le seul loup blanc du monde. Il possède la marque tribale du loup sur son bras. Il à un odorat encore plus puissant que les loups-garous normaux. Il est froid, puissant et adore déchiqueter ses ennemis. C'est un loup solitaire." expliqua Katherine avant de regarder Bonnie, Matt et Caroline "Je crois que ce pauvre Loockwood l'a rencontré d'ailleurs ! Paix à son âme."

Caroline se leva d'un coup sous le coup de la colère mais se calma vite grâce à Bonnie qui lui prit la main tout en lui faisant comprendre d'un regard que Katherine n'en valait pas la peine.

-"Le sorcier, est-il puissant ?" demanda Elijah.

-"Leigh est un sorcier encore plus puissant que la lignée des Bennett" continua Katherine en jetant un instant son regard sur Bonnie "D'après ce que j'ai entendue, il à passer un pacte avec le Diable pour user de la magie noire. Je n'en sais pas plus sur lui si ce n'est qu'il possède la marque de la chouette tribale à son bassin. Il possède aussi une vraie chouette qui s'appelle Umbra et qui annonce la mort des victimes de la Tryade, l'entendre hululer est mauvais signe"

-"Et Elyan ?" demandèrent Kol et Bonnie en même temps. Les deux se regardèrent durement avant de regarder Katherine. Apparemment, le courant ne passait pas entre la sorcière et le plus jeune des Mikaelson. Certainement à cause de Bonnie qui lui avait dit de la fermer.

-"Elyan est spécial lui aussi ! Il n'est pas humain"

-"C'est quoi ?" demanda Klaus terriblement impatient.

-"Il est le fruit d'un alchimiste" répondit la brune "Les alchimistes sont des sortes de sorciers mais ils ont la capacité de donner vie à n'importe quoi. Elyan est le résultat d'une expérience d'un alchimiste qui as mélangé une pierre noire, de la terre mouillé, une branche solide et un cœur d'aigle" expliqua Katherine en se rappelant de l'histoire que lui avait révélée Leigh pour qu'elle se taise. "Il ne vit que pour chasser et il est très bon à cela. Sur son dos il à un grand tatouage tribal d'un aigle. " Termina Katherine en soupirant. Elle avait faim et sa gorge commençait à l'irriter. « Leur tatouage sont représentatifs de leur caractères, et même s'ils sont chacun à l'autre bout du monde, ils peuvent se retrouver grâce à ces tatouages. C'était comme s'ils étaient destiné à se rencontrer et à s'allier ! » Rajouta Katherine. « Le loup, la chouette et l'aigle royale. A trois c'est un trio destructeur ! »

Bonnie, Caroline, Matt et Rebekah avaient beaucoup de mal à croire à l'histoire de chacun des êtres de la Tryade. C'était comme si cela sortait d'une série américaine, surtout l'histoire des tatouages et les représentations.

-"Comment on va faire pour les tuer ?" demanda Rebekah en regardant Klaus et Elijah "Ils n'ont pas l'air commode et ils font assez peur" avoua la blonde en n'étant pas rassurer après avoir entendu le portrait de chaque membre de la Tryade.

-"Force physique et intelligence" répliqua Klaus "On tue d'abord le plus dangereux, ils seront affaiblis et le reste se passera tout naturellement" dit Klaus comme si c'était une chose simple à faire.

-"On tue le sorcier d'abord alors ?" demanda Kol.

-"Bravo Kol, tu sais réfléchir !" félicita l'hybride pendant que Rebekah, Bonnie et Matt ricanèrent. Kol, leur asséna un regard mauvais, surtout pour Bonnie et Matt.

-"Ils sont très fort et très soudé, c'est rare quand ils ne sont pas ensemble" intervient Katherine. "Ils se protègent mutuellement"

Un long silence s'installa dans le manoir avant d'être brisé.

-"Et la Pierre de Soleil, c'est quoi son pouvoir ?" demanda Bonnie en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. "Tout le monde la veut, la Tryade, Katherine et vous tous. C'est quoi son pouvoir, c'est forcément important pour que tout le monde veut mettre la main dessus."

-"Ce n'est pas tes oignons !" claqua Kol "Maintenant toi et tes deux amis vous pouvez partir, vous avez eut des informations sur ces trois ploucs" pressa le vampire, impatient de voir la sorcière, la blonde et le quaterback partir.

-"Pas avant que je sache quel est le pouvoir de la Pierre de Soleil !" affirma Bonnie en se levant du canapé et en croisant ses bras. Kol leva ses yeux en l'air avant d'utiliser sa vitesse de vampire, de prendre Bonnie et de la mettre sur son épaule et de partir du manoir.

Quelques secondes plus tard Kol revint au manoir mais seul.

-"Où est Bonnie ?" cria Caroline en se levant du canapé suivit de Matt.

-"Je l'ai abandonné dans la forêt pour que la Tryade se charge d'elle" dit Kol avec un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. Caroline utilisa sa vitesse vampire pour se diriger vers Kol et le frapper mais le jeune originel attrapa le poignet de la blonde aisément.

-"Espèce de sale type !" grogna Caroline "Va la chercher tout de suite" ordonna la blonde avant de crier légèrement face à la pression qu'exerçait Kol sur son poignet.

-"Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ?" demanda le brun en serrant encore plus fort. Cependant, il sentit une forte prise sur son bras qui le força à lâcher Caroline. "Klaus !" s'exclama Kol pas le moins surpris par l'intervention de son grand frère.

-"Laisse là tranquille et va chercher Bonnie !" ordonna l'hybride.

Kol pouffa avant de partir dans sa chambre à l'étage "J'ai déposé la sorcière chez elle"

Caroline et Matt semblaient soulagés. La jeune blonde se frottait le poignet tout en fixant Klaus qui regardait son poignet d'un air pensif.

-"Elijah, amène Katherine à la cave s'il te plaît !" dit tout à coup l'hybride tout en recevant un signe de tête de son grand frère. Katherine, elle, faisait de gros yeux à Klaus pendant qu'Elijah enlevait les liens qui attachaient la belle brunette avant de la lever de la chaise et de l'amener dans sa nouvelle prison. Klaus, lui, donna un dernier regard à Caroline avant de lui aussi monté dans sa chambre.

Caroline ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression que Klaus avait changé avec elle. Il était beaucoup plus distant et n'avait pas prononcé une parole gentille à son égard. D'un côté, la blonde était peinée par ce comportement mais une autre partie d'elle comprenait. Elle avait été odieuse avec lui et l'avait repoussé pas mal de fois. Puis pourquoi être peiné dans un premier lieu?

-"Allez viens Caroline, on s'en va !" dit Matt en se préparant à partir et en faisant sortir la blonde de ses pensées. "Nous devons nous reposer car demain nous allons à l'enterrement de Tyler" Rappela le blond en avalant difficilement sa salive. Caroline fit un signe de tête avant de prendre le sac à main de Bonnie et les clés de voiture de la jeune sorcière avant de se diriger vers la sortie de ce beau manoir.

-"Attends Matt, je voudrais te parler !" intervient Rebekah.

-"Désolé Rebekah mais je suis fatigué. En l'espace de deux jours j'ai appris que nous étions tous menacé, qu'un de mes amis d'enfance est mort déchiqueté, que Katherine était de retour. Caroline à failli mourir et que maintenant nous sommes tous dans une merde pas possible. Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi et tout ce que je veux c'est me reposer." expliqua le blonds vraiment épuisé " Puis je n'ai pas envie de te parler." admit le blond avant de prendre un pas en avant mais il ne put en faire un deuxième à cause de Rebekah qui était devant lui.

-"Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passée sur le pont !" s'excusa la blonde "Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal mais seulement à Elena car..."

Rebekah n'eut pas le temps de finir car Matt la coupa.

-"Tu ne voulais pas me faire du mal mais tu m'en as fais quand même. J'aurais pu mourir à cause de toi et Elena est devenu un vampire maintenant !" dit le jeune homme en colère. A cet instant, il se foutait qu'elle soit une originelle pouvant le tuer en une fraction de seconde.

-"J'étais en colère contre elle car je croyais que mon frère était mort !" répliqua Rebekah en semblant sur le point de verser une larme. Ce qui surprit un instant Matt.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?" demanda tout à coup Matt en perdant toute colère dans sa voix.

-"Que tu me pardonnes et que tu me comprennes" admit la blonde avec espoir dans sa voix.

-"Désolé" dit Matt "Mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas !" dit sincèrement le jeune homme avant de contourner Rebekah et de rejoindre Caroline qui l'attendait pas très loin.

Rebekah, elle, ne bougea pas d'un pouce et semblait prise de remord. Ses épaules finirent par s'affaisser avant qu'elle ne décide d'aller dans sa propre chambre. Elle comprenait la réaction de Matt mais il devait comprendre la sienne. Elle croyait que Klaus était mort, et pour le venger, elle n'avait rien vu de mieux que de tuer cette garce d'Elena Gilbert. Celle qui semblait attirer l'attention et l'affection de tout le monde en un regard et une parole.

{o}{o}{o}

Bonnie était furieuse !

Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça ?

Bon, elle devait avouer qu'elle s'attendait à pire de la part de Kol. Pendant une seconde elle avait cru qu'il allait la tuer. Heureusement, non, il l'avait simplement ramené chez elle et jeté contre son canapé avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il l'avait amené ici.

Bonnie sortie son téléphone portable avant d'appeler Caroline, lui dire qu'elle allait bien et si elle avait réussie à avoir des réponses sur la Pierre de Soleil.

-"Caroline ?" demanda Bonnie quand elle entendit le son d'un déclic.

_-"Oui ! Tu vas bien Bonnie ?" demanda Caroline. _

-"Oui je vais bien" répondit la sorcière "Et toi et Matt ?"

_-"Nous allons bien, Matt discute avec Rebekah en ce moment, il semble que Rebekah veuille s'excuser pour ce qu'elle à fait au pont." expliqua la belle blonde "Ah voilà Matt, nous allons partir et te rejoindre" _

-"Et pour la Pierre de Soleil, Klaus t'a dit quelque chose ?" demanda Bonnie, espérant que son amie lui dise oui.

_-"Malheureusement non" répliqua Caroline "Puis je pense que Klaus ne me parlera pas pour l'instant!" dit la jeune vampiresse en semblant un peu déçue. _

Bonnie soupira avant de remercier Caroline et de raccrocher. La jeune sorcière soupira encore une fois avant d'aller chercher son grimoire et de le feuilleter pour trouver peut-être des informations sur la Tryade. Peut-être que ses ancêtres les avaient croisés, peut-être qu'il y'avait des sorts pour les empêcher de nuire ou pour les arrêter !

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Bonnie n'avait rien trouvé puis elle arrêta car Caroline et Matt arrivèrent.

-"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Matt.

-"Oui" répliqua Bonnie "Cette brute ne m'as pas fait mal !" dit-elle en insistant bien sur le mot brute. Kol était l'originel qu'elle connaissait le moins mais elle s'était vite fait un jugement. Il était comme Klaus si ce n'est pire !

-"Nous devrions nous reposer, nous avons appris beaucoup de chose grâce à Katherine et la journée de demain ne sera pas de tout repos avec l'enterrement de Tyler" intervient Caroline la voix triste et les yeux brillant à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. "Puis maintenant que la nouvelle menace qui pèse sur nous est confirmé, nous avons beaucoup à faire."

-"Les originels vont nous aider" assura Bonnie "Nous serons obligés de faire équipe avec eux pour se débarrasser d'Aiden, de Leigh et d'Elyan puisque ce sont des ennemis commun. Puis en même temps nous allons essayer de trouver cette Pierre de Soleil sans en parler à Klaus et sa famille."

-"Sa va être compliqué !" dit Matt.

-"On doit essayer !" dit Caroline d'accord avec Bonnie. "Nous devons avoir un moyen de pression sur la Tryade et les originels"

Matt fit un signe de tête en comprenant la situation. En résumant bien, ils allaient faire équipe avec les originels pour éliminer la Tryade mais ils allaient travailler en solo pour trouver la Pierre de Soleil. C'était un plan risqué mais il valait la peine d'être mit à exécution. Mais il avait l'impression que rien n'allait se passer comme prévu.

{o}{o}{o}

Le lendemain matin, sous un léger rayon de soleil, l'atmosphère à Mystic Falls était tendue, un immense voile de tristesse semblait couvrir la ville et ses habitants. Presque toute la ville était au cimetière de Mystic Falls pour rendre un dernier hommage à Tyler Loockwood.

Bonnie et Caroline habillées d'une robe noire simple et Matt habillé en smoking étaient proche de Carol, la mère de Tyler mais aussi le maire de la ville. A cet instant, elle était plus la mère brisée que la figure emblématique de la ville.

Hayley était elle aussi présente et avait la tête baissé, on voyait bien qu'elle avait pleuré pour la mort de son nouveau copain. Caroline, elle, avait la tête droite et les yeux rivés sur la pierre en marbre de Tyler, des larmes perlaient sur ses joues blanches. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir finit sur une bonne note avec l'hybride. Elle regrettait amèrement mais une chose lui réchauffait un peu le cœur. C'était que Tyler l'avait appelé cette nuit horrible, il l'avait appelé elle !

-"Merci à tous !" s'exclama une voix tremblante et qui fit sortir Caroline de ses pensées et regarder Carol Loockwood sur une petite estrade près de la pierre tombale de Tyler. "Je tiens à vous remercier infiniment d'être ici, avec moi, pour dire au revoir à mon fils, Tyler " dit le maire de la ville en regardant tout le monde. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges, elle était toute tremblante qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait s'effondrer au sol. "Comme vous le savez, j'ai perdu mon mari il y'a deux ans ! C'était une période difficile pour mon fils et pour moi. J'ai su me relever, ainsi que Tyler. Aujourd'hui..." Carol s'arrêta un instant pour calmer son sanglot qui menaçait de partir et de se calmer en inspirant et expirant. "Aujourd'hui" reprit-elle "Ma vie vient de basculer une fois de plus... J'ai perdu le seul être qui comptait le plus à mes yeux. Un être que toute les bonnes mères du monde aiment le plus au monde et feront n'importe quoi pour son bien-être." expliqua Carol en se mordant la lèvre. "Son enfant" dit la pauvre mère d'une voix à vous fendre le cœur "Mon enfant" dit-elle d'une voix forte avant de perdre le fil et d'éclater en pleurs et en sanglots devant une foule de gens qui avaient la larme à l'œil. Pendant que Bonnie, Caroline et Matt pleuraient sans se soucier des regards qu'ils pouvaient avoir pour les reniflements et le bruit qu'ils faisaient.

Elizabeth Forbes monta sur la petite estrade en rejoignant Carol et en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille.

-"Non, je veux terminer" renifla Carol Loockwood en donnant un petit sourire à Liz qui sourit en échange avant de descendre de l'estrade. "Si j'ai pu me relever à la mort de mon mari" continua Carol en essuyant ses larmes. "Aujourd'hui, je sais...Je sais que je ne pourrais pas me relever !" déclara le maire en baissant la tête. "Je ne souhaite à personne, même pas à mon plus grand ennemi, de subir et de ressentir tout ce que je ressens en ce moment." termina madame Loockwood avant de se retirer rapidement de l'estrade et rejoindre Liz Forbes sous les regards triste et les cœurs oppressés de la foule.

Quelques instant après, ce fut le prêtre qui vint prendre place sur l'estrade pour faire son éloge sur la vie humaine et ainsi permettre à Tyler de passer de l'autre côté. Un éloge remarquable et qui donnait la chair de poule.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la foule disparaissait peu à peu tout en présentant un à un toute leur condoléance à Carol Loockwood. Caroline se retrouva en face de la pierre tombale de Tyler avant de lui déposer une rose rouge, Bonnie fut la suivante ainsi que Matt.

-"Attendez !" interpella une voix féminine.

Caroline fut la première à se retourner pour voir Hayley avec une fleur rouge dans les mains.

-"Je voulais te dire qu'il tenait encore beaucoup à toi !" dit simplement Hayley en regardant Caroline qui fit un signe de tête. Hayley donna un petit sourire avant de reculer et de se retourner pour déposer sa fleur rouge sur la tombe de Tyler.

-"Quelle tragédie !" s'exclama une voix qui fit frissonner Caroline et Bonnie. "Mourir si jeune et de manière effroyable !" continua l'homme aux yeux vert pomme. "Aiden aurait pu être plus clément avec le louveteau !" finit Leigh avec un petit sourire, devant Caroline, Bonnie et Matt.

-"Tu as survécu à ma morsure" dit Aiden en se mettant à côté de Leigh qui était un peu en retrait de Bonnie et Caroline qui étaient choquées de voir Aiden, Elyan et Leigh dans cet endroit, habillé en smoking. Leur présence ici était limite du blasphème, c'était de la pure provocation.

-"C'est que l'hybride originel est ici dans ce cas !" intervient Elyan en donnant un petit sourire.

Bonnie allait répliquer qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ici de manière brutale mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa bouche, quelqu'un d'autre prit la parole.

-"Bien vu !"

Au son de cette voix, Bonnie, Matt et Caroline se retournèrent pour voir Klaus, Kol, Elijah et Rebekah. Tous habillé de noir !

-"La famille originel au grand complet !" dit heureux Leigh "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer en personne !"

-"Le plaisir n'est pas partagé !" dit Rebekah en scrutant chaque membre de la Tryade.

Bonnie, Matt et Caroline qui étaient entre les membres de la Tryade et les originels ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

-"Alors comme ça vous nous cherchiez ?" demanda Klaus en regardant tout les membres avec son air ironique et méprisant.

-"Oui on peut dire ça !" dit Elyan en donnant le même regard que Klaus.

-"Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot !" intervient Elijah en prenant les devants de la conversation "Nous savons que vous tuez tout les êtres surnaturels et que vous voulez nous tuer pour éliminer la race des vampires"

-"Allez vous nous donner l'explication exact pour vous tuer ?" demanda Elyan en souriant toujours.

-"Non !" répliqua Elijah en donnant un petit sourire "Je vais juste vous expliquer clairement que vous avez de nouveaux ennemis"

-"Laissez-nous deviner" dit Aiden en ayant un petit rictus mauvais sur le visage "Vous ?"

Klaus fit un simple signe de tête ainsi qu'Elijah, Kol et Rebekah.

-"Et nous ! "dit Bonnie en intervenant dans la conversation et en regardant Leigh dans les yeux. "Après ce que vous avez fait à Tyler et la morsure infligés à Caroline, il est hors de question qu'on reste en dehors !" expliqua Bonnie.

-"Oh mais nous n'avions pas l'intention de vous mettre de côté !" assura Leigh en fixant Bonnie. "Maintenant, si vous nous excusez, nous devons présenter nos condoléance à cette pauvre madame Loockwood, perdre un fils est tellement difficile !" termina le sorcier avant de passer à côté, accompagné d'Elyan et Aiden, de Matt, Bonnie et Caroline puis des originels.

-"Oh une dernière chose !" fit Rebekah en faisant arrêter les trois membres de la Tryade. Cependant, ils ne se retournèrent pas pour admirer leurs ennemis.

-"Ce n'est plus la peine de chercher après Katherine !" dit Kol "Elle loge dans notre cave pour un petit moment. Quand à la Pierre de Soleil, elle n'est plus en sa possession !" dit le vampire originel avec une grande satisfaction. "Elle traine à nouveau dans la nature mais plus pour longtemps !"

Leigh, Aiden et Elyan froncèrent les sourcils, la colère pouvait se lire sur leur visage mais ils ne firent et ne répondirent rien. Leurs adversaires avaient un petit avantage en détenant Katherine mais si la Pierre de Soleil était de nouveau dans la nature, ce n'était pas très grave! Ils la retrouveront avant les originels et après ils tueront ces satanés nuisances, ou bien avant ! Peu importe l'ordre.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, les membres de la Tryade reprirent leur route.

-"Notre pion à été joué !" dit Klaus avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Que la vraie partie commence »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A :** …..

**Stefan Salvatore :**** Je reviens d'Italie exprès pour vous annoncer que le chapitre 4 de cette histoire –dont je ne suis pas présent- est terminé ! N'est-ce pas WhiteBlackGrey ?**

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** Oh tiens salut Stefan comment tu vas ? Et bien oui, le chapitre 4 est bien terminé et j'espère avoir l'avis de mes lecteurs. Mais pourquoi tu sembles furieux contre moi ? Je vois une veine frapper sur ton front. **

**Stefan Salvatore :**** Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'en ce moment dans tes histoires tu es en train de me mettre de côté. Une de tes lectrices –Nanak- l'a remarqué et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être d'accord avec elle, d'ailleurs je la remercie de voir qu'elle tient à moi. Alors je voulais savoir pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? **

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** Oh du calme Stefan, ne te fâche pas ! Puis tu sais très bien que je t'aime bien. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à t'intégrer dans une histoire avec les originels. Puis tu devrais être content que j'ai fais une histoire avec Bonnie ! Puis je ne sais pas dans quel storyline je pourrais te mettre dans cette histoire. **

**Stefan Salvatore :**** Ouais mais tu m'as écarté dans « Aventure avec les originels », « Nouvelle Aventure avec les originels ». Tu m'as fais passer pour un pigeon qui a le cœur brisé par Elena et son frère dans « Le débat du siècle » et « Le voyage du pardon » Alors j'ai envie de crier POURQUOI TU T'OBSTINES A ME BRISER LE CŒUR ?**

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** Ce n'est pas mon intention Stefan ! Désolé si tu crois que je ne t'apprécie plus. C'est faux ! Allez sans rancune. J'aime pas quand tu es malheureux. **

**Stefan Salvatore :**** Ouais… Je passe quand même les extraits du prochain chapitre mais si dans une autre de tes histoires je ne suis pas là, tu peux faire une croix sur moi. **

_Bonnie soupira lourdement avant de remettre son portable dans sa poche. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Klaus qui envoi Kol et Rebekah pour garder un œil sur eux !_

_-"Oh !" s'exclama Elyan à l'intention des élèves. "N'oubliez pas le bal ce week-end sur le thème du bal mondain !" rappela le professeur "C'était une assez belle époque historiquement. Venez nombreux !"_

_-"Où est Hayley ?" répéta Bonnie plus pressante. _

_-"Elle n'était pas en cours ce matin !" dit Matt en fronçant les sourcils "Pourquoi tu poses cette question ?" _

_-"Oh vous parlez de la petite nouvelle qui s'est présenté au début ?" demanda Elyan en s'approchant des originels et du trio d'ami. "Je crois qu'elle traîne dans une poubelle de Mystic Falls. »_

_-"Je vais avec la sorcière Bennett chercher des informations chez sa grand-mère" dit Kol en se mettant à côté de Bonnie "Comme ça tu pourras être seul avec ta blonde et discuter !" rajouta le cadet de la famille tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Klaus qui grogna légèrement à son frère. _

_Caroline se trouvait dans la réserve de la bibliothèque en compagnie de Klaus ! La jeune femme n'avait même pas eut le temps de dire à Bonnie quoique ce soit que Klaus l'avait emmené à la bibliothèque de la ville, dans la réserve. _

_-"Ils partent avec les hybrides !" dit Elyan en parlant au téléphone tout en regardant Matt et Rebekah discuter avec un hybride de Klaus_

_-"Tu ne mérites pas de mourir" dit finalement Klaus. "Ne penses pas une seule seconde que tu n'es pas assez bien pour continuer de vivre." continua le jeune homme d'un millier d'années. _

_-"Pourtant j'avais vraiment l'impression de ne pas le mériter à tes yeux" répliqua aussitôt Caroline en regardant l'hybride qui avait déposé son livre pour enfin la regarder._

_-"Quoi ?" demanda tout à coup Bonnie en reculant de l'originel "Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?"_

_Kol fronça les sourcils avant de se remettre bien droit et d'effacer le sourire qui était sur ses lèvres. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il souriait. "Rien, je m'imaginais juste en train de te vider de ton sang, c'est tout !" mentit le vampire avant de recevoir encore une fois un regard mauvais de la sorcière. _

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** Tiens mais n'est-ce pas mon vieil ami Stefan qui vient tout juste de donner les extraits du prochain chapitre. Alors tu es venu nous rendre visite ?**

**Stefan Salvatore :**** Pour repartir aussitôt vu que je ne suis pas de la partie.**

**Rebekah Mikaelson :**** Tu diras bonjour à Elena de ma part et qu'elle ne nous manque pas du tout pour ma part ! **

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** Oh il est déjà parti ! Bien maintenant que Stefan n'est plus ici j'ai vu dans les reviews du précédent chapitre qu'une certaine Saaaraah dit ne pas me trouver Sexy et qu'elle préférait Elijah. Sache que Bonnie ne veut pas utiliser un sort de localisation mais je trouverais un autre moyen, Darling ! **

**Elijah Mikaelson :**** Je t'en empêcherais Klaus ! **

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** Euh oui ! Mais maintenant c'est le moment de laisser tranquille mes lectrices pour qu'elles me laissent leur avis alors aller discuter ailleurs. Puis vous monopoliser tout la note d'auteur qui va bientôt être un roman si ça continue. Elles doivent se dire que nous sommes fous ! Moi la première. **

**PS : A mes fidèles lectrices, je vous remercie pour vos reviews encore une fois. J'espère aussi avoir répondu à ta question Nanak avec la petite intervention de Stefan, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire lol. Au prochain chapitre tout le monde. **

**Bisous. **

**(^-^)**


	6. Les équipes sont faites !

**N/A : Merci à tous pour vos magnifiques reviews ! Je suis trop contente que le chapitre 4 vous a plu ! **

**Oui c'est vrai que Katherine est en danger et à l'air de prendre ça à la légère lol mais si elle à choisit de se diriger vers Klaus c'est que la Tryade ne doit pas être aussi tendre et qu'elle a sans doute pesé le pour et le contre. **

**Pour la review guest sur le DELENA je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Et je suis d'accord aussi avec Camilla pour le Bamon dans les livres et celui de la série. **

**Je voudrais aussi remercier ****Sucrette**** pour sa review dans « Nouvelle Aventure avec les originels » Sache que j'ai lu ta review et c'est l'une des plus gentille que j'ai reçue. Tous les commentaires que je reçois sont lu du début à la fin. Le tiens m'a fait chaud au cœur et je te remercie. **

**PS : Demain c'est l'épisode 4x12 avec une scène Kennett (^-^) Même si Kol menace Bonnie, j'ai hâte de vir cette scène et vous avez vu comment ils sont proches. Pfiou, quand j'ai vu les deux photos j'ai sauté de joie et j'étais à la limite d'embrasser mon écran ! **

**So les gens ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Nouvelle Menace.

**Chapitre 5**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain de l'enterrement de Tyler Loockwood, les cours reprirent à Mystic Falls. Il était 9 heures du matin quand Bonnie gara sa voiture sur le parking du lycée. Elle avait quelques minutes de retard pour son cours d'histoire avec monsieur Elyan Edinhart !

Son retard était pour la bonne cause ! Oui. Elle avait cherché toute la nuit dans son grimoire pour savoir comment se débarrasser des membres de la Tryade mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Emily ne les avait pas rencontrés apparemment. Il fallait que Bonnie cherche dans les grimoires de sa grand-mère pour avoir plus d'informations peut-être.

Puis ce n'était pas tout ! La jeune sorcière avait essayé de localiser la Pierre de Soleil mais rien, même pas un tout petit signal. Puis elle ne savait pas vraiment où chercher donc elle était bloquée. Il fallait qu'elle passe chez les Mikaelson pour voir Katherine et lui demander à qui elle avait demandé de cacher la Pierre. Peut-être que cette personne l'avait caché chez elle !

Mais comment aller chez les Mikaelson sans se faire repérer par les Mikaelson ?

C'était ça la principale question que se posait la sorcière. Bonnie voulait mettre la main sur cette Pierre de Soleil sans que la Tryade et les originels ne le savent. Tous voulaient cette Pierre, c'était donc qu'elle était importante.

Il fallait que Bonnie en parle à Caroline et au plus vite.

En attendant, Bonnie devait aller au cours de ce chasseur au cœur d'aigle ! C'était bizarre quand même ! De savoir qu'Elyan n'avait pas grandi comme tout le monde. Qu'il était venu au monde grâce à une pratique ancienne comme l'alchimie.

-"Vous êtes en retard mademoiselle Bennett !" gronda le professeur "Edinhart" en regardant la silhouette de Bonnie à l'entrée de la porte. "Votre motif ?"

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de jeter un œil dans la classe. Son regard se posa sur Caroline qui était assise à côté de Matt. Mais son regard partit vite au fond de la salle quand elle vit Rebekah assise à côté de Kol en train de la regarder ! Bonnie fronça les sourcils tout en se demandant ce que faisaient les deux originels en classe.

En ce qui concerne les deux autres membres de la Tryade, il n'y'avait qu'Aiden. Leigh était absent.

-"Mademoiselle Bennett !" gronda Elyan, prenant son rôle de professeur à cœur.

Bonnie secoua sa tête avant de regarder l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

-"Désolé monsieur Edinhart, j'ai des problèmes de cafard chez moi et je cherchais dans mon vieux livre comment les éradiquer. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !" mentit Bonnie en donnant un sourire à son "professeur".

Kol, Rebekah, Matt et Caroline se mirent à ricaner légèrement en savant parfaitement que "les problèmes de cafard" n'était qu'une métaphore pour désigner les membres de la Tryade et que Bonnie cherchait un moyen de les éliminer dans son grimoire. Aiden et Elyan le comprirent aussi.

-"Allez en salle de travail !" ordonna le professeur. "Il fallait venir à l'heure !"

-"D'accord, je vais pouvoir continuer de chercher tranquillement dans mon livre dans ce cas !" dit Bonnie en donnant une fois de plus un petit sourire et en tournant le dos pour partir.

Elyan semblait être moins sûr de sa décision de laisser cette salle petite sorcière fouiner dans son grimoire. Le regard du chasseur se posa sur Aiden qui fit un signe de tête négatif.

-"Oh et puis non, vous pouvez venir ici mais je ne veux pas vous voir ouvrir la bouche" dit Elyan à l'intention de Bonnie qui fit demi-tour pour entrer dans la salle. "Installez-vous à côté de monsieur Ashton !" ordonna le professeur.

Bonnie perdit son sourire avant de s'installer à côté d'Aiden qui semblait la transpercer de son regard froid. Elle sortit ses affaires avant de prendre son portable et d'envoyer un message à Caroline.

[Bonnie Bennett]

à

[Caroline Forbes]

_Que font Kol et Rebekah ici ? _

Bonnie attendit quelques secondes avant de recevoir un message de Caroline.

[Caroline Forbes]

à

[Bonnie Bennett]

_Klaus à ordonner à Rebekah et Kol de nous surveiller au cas-où on "omettrait" de leur dire quelque chose. :-/ _

Bonnie soupira lourdement avant de remettre son portable dans sa poche. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Klaus qui envoi Kol et Rebekah pour garder un œil sur eux ! Sur Elyan, Aiden et Leigh oui car ils étaient ennemis mais pas eux ! Comment faire des recherches sur la Pierre de Soleil tranquillement ?

Bonnie soupira une fois de plus avant de se retourner pour regarder Rebekah et Kol. Ce dernier la regardait en retour avant de sourire et de lui faire un signe de la main. Bonnie le fusilla du regard avant de se retourner pour faire face au tableau.

Ce n'était pas gagné tout ça !

{o}{o}{o}

Elijah était dans la cave regardant le corps de Katherine allongé au sol. La jeune vampiresse était endormis ou alors inconsciente. Il ne savait pas trop mais vu la peau pâle de la jeune femme, Elijah savait qu'elle était en manque de sang.

L'originel soupira avant de s'accroupir devant le corps de la belle brune et de lui faire sentir l'odeur du sang dans la poche qu'il tenait.

Aucune réaction.

L'originel soupira une fois de plus avant de se relever.

-"Allons Katarina, ne faite pas la difficile !" dit-il la voix forte. "Je sais que vous sentez l'odeur du sang et je sais que vous mourrez d'envie d'en boire."

La seconde suivante, il vit le corps de Katherine bouger et ses yeux s'ouvrir. La jeune femme se redressa et le fusillait du regard.

-"Ne m'appelle pas Katarina !" ordonna la jeune femme. Elijah lui faisait peur mais moins que Klaus. Puis, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle lui faisait confiance au fond d'elle. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait aidé à s'enfuir loin de Klaus ?

-"Pourtant c'est bien votre prénom d'origine Katarina." répliqua Elijah en regardant Katherine se relever.

-"Cette fille est morte !" répliqua sèchement Katherine avant de regarder pendant quelques seconde la poche de sang que tenait Elijah.

-"Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ?" demanda l'originel tout en levant un sourcil. Il avait une petite idée mais il voulait l'entendre.

-"Ce n'est pas tes affaires !" dit Katherine d'un coup de dent.

-"Voulez-vous du sang Katarina ?" demanda Elijah en continuant à utiliser le prénom de la jeune femme.

Katherine se mordit la lèvre tout en évitant de crier au visage de l'originel. Si elle comprenait bien, Elijah lui demandait de répondre à sa question et ensuite il lui donnerait le sang.

-"Le jour où ma famille m'a envoyé loin, le jour où j'ai croisé le chemin de Klaus et le tiens. Le jour où j'ai vu toute ma famille morte sous les mains de ton frère et le jour où je suis devenu un vampire." dit simplement Katherine en baissant les yeux et en empêchant ses émotions de sortir devant Elijah. "Katarina est morte au fur et à mesure de ces jours-là !" reprit Katherine en levant la tête vers l'aîné des Mikaelson.

Elijah écoutait attentivement tout en se remémorant sa rencontre avec la jeune Petrova, le jour où il l'avait aidé à s'enfuir. Il se souvient aussi de ne pas avoir été d'accord quand Klaus a massacré la famille de la jeune femme qui ressemblait cellule par cellule à Tatia.

Quand on regarde bien, la vie de Katherine avait été en partie détruite par lui et son frère. Encore une vie de fichue par les mains de sa famille.

-"Tenez" dit Elijah en sortant de ses pensées et en tendant la poche de sang vers Katherine qui s'avança doucement vers l'originel avant de prendre la poche de sang. "Klaus est en train de chercher après un moyen de tuer la Tryade, il est en ville et fouille un peu partout après la Pierre de Soleil." expliqua l'aîné des Mikaelson. A la mention de la Pierre de Soleil, Katherine se mordit la lèvre.

"Normalement je n'ai pas l'autorisation de vous fournir le sang !" indiqua le vampire avant de se retourner pour sortir de la cave. Alors savourez-le bien !" termina le vampire tout en refermant la porte de la cave. Le membre le plus posé de la famille des originels prit un pas pour partir mais il s'arrêta quand il entendit son prénom.

-"Elijah !"

-"Oui ?" demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune femme brune à travers les barreaux.

-"Merci !" dit simplement la jeune femme. Cependant ce merci semblait lui brûler les lèvres. Cela fit sourire Elijah.

-"De rien...Katherine !" répliqua l'originel avant de partir du sous-sol.

{o}{o}{o}

Le cours d'Elyan était terminé à présent au plus grand soulagement de Bonnie et Caroline qui avaient eu pas mal de remarque du "professeur".

-"Oh !" s'exclama Elyan à l'intention des élèves. "N'oubliez pas le bal ce week-end sur le thème du bal mondain !" rappela le professeur "C'était une assez belle époque historiquement. Venez nombreux !"

-"Un bal mondain organisé !" s'exclama Rebekah "J'ai hâte d'y être !"

-"Ravi de votre enthousiasme mademoiselle Mikaelson !" dit Elyan en adressant un sourire faux.

-"Bonnie, j'ai déjà mon costume et toi ?" demanda Caroline en s'approchant de son amie et en regardant Aiden qui les fixaient du regard.

La jeune sorcière, elle, rangeait ses affaires dans son sac. Elle ne pensait pas du tout à ce bal en ce moment mais pour Caroline elle allait faire un effort. Bonnie leva la tête et posa son regard sur Aiden qui finit par sourire avant de partir. Cependant, il fit exprès de bousculer au passage Bonnie.

Au contact avec le jeune homme, Bonnie ferma ses yeux automatiquement avant de voir défiler plusieurs images.

_Hayley courait dans les bois à vive allure. Elle était suivit par un loup blanc, et des balles fusaient vers elle à vive allure. La jeune femme semblait effrayée mais elle courrait de plus en plus vite avant de tomber à cause d'une chouette qui venait de voler vers elle tout en hululant. La jeune femme se releva rapidement et commença à courir avant de s'arrêter et de se tenir la tête tout en hurlant. La seconde suivante, une main puissante traversa la poitrine de la jeune femme. _

Bonnie rouvrit ses yeux en grand avant de voir Caroline et Matt devant elle.

-"Bonnie tu vas bien ?" demanda Matt en semblant inquiet.

Bonnie ne répondit pas, trop occupé à chercher Hayley dans la salle de classe.

-"Hé, la sorcière !" intervient une autre voix mâle "Ton ami blond t'a posé une question !"

Bonnie sortit de ses pensées avant de regarder Kol et Rebekah.

-"Où est Hayley ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant Caroline, Matt mais aussi les deux originels.

-"C'est qui elle ?" demanda Rebekah "Je ne la connais pas !"

-"Où est Hayley ?" répéta Bonnie plus pressante.

-"Elle n'était pas en cours ce matin !" dit Matt en fronçant les sourcils "Pourquoi tu poses cette question ?"

-"Oh vous parlez de la petite nouvelle qui s'est présenté au début ?" demanda Elyan en s'approchant des originels et du trio d'ami. "Je crois qu'elle traîne dans une poubelle de Mystic Falls. Son cœur par contre a été égaré en pleine forêt !"expliqua le chasseur en arborant un sourire sadique et en tournant le dos pour partir de la salle tout en faisant un signe de la main.

-"Eh bien, ils sont efficaces comme exterminateur de loup !" dit Kol en souriant. "C'est peut-être à cause d'eux que la race a fortement diminué !" supposa le jeune Mikaelson.

-"On ne va pas en cours, il faut qu'on trouve au plus vite une solution pour les tuer" dit Caroline plus que déterminée à mettre fin aux jours de ces abominables monstres. Elle n'aimait pas Hayley mais la jeune femme ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi !

-"Entièrement d'accord" dit Bonnie en partant de la salle suivit de Caroline et Matt.

-"Où comptez-vous allez ?" demanda Rebekah en suivant le groupe de trois ainsi que Kol.

-"Cherchez une solution pour les tuer !" répliqua Matt.

-"Il n'y'en as pas !" intervient Klaus qui était dans les couloirs du lycée. "J'ai regardé partout et il n'y'a pas de remède miracle ou de sort miracle pour exterminer ces trois vauriens !" expliqua l'hybride en regardant tout le monde.

-"Je vais chercher dans les grimoires de ma grand-mère!" dit Bonnie. "Caroline et Matt viennent avec moi !" dit la sorcière avant de se remettre à marcher mais elle sentit un bras autour du sien qui l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus.

-"Non, love !" dit Klaus en souriant. "Tu as proposé de faire équipe et je suis d'accord." dit l'hybride en regardant la sorcière qui avait l'air confuse. "Cependant je n'ai pas totalement confiance en toi ni en ce blondinet et j'ai un peu de mal avec toi ma douce" continua Klaus en regardant brièvement Caroline "Je propose de faire des équipes !"

-"Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !" dit Bonnie "lâche-moi !" ordonna la sorcière. Klaus ne fit rien pour obéir. Au contraire, il resserra sa prise sur Bonnie.

-"Matt fera équipe avec Rebekah et ils devront mettre à l'abri mes hybrides." commença Klaus en ayant déjà tout prévu. "Elijah et Katherine seront après la Pierre de Soleil, pendant que toi, Caroline, Kol et moi essayerons de trouver un moyens de les tuer !" expliqua Klaus en souriant.

-"Non !" dit simplement Bonnie "Matt ne quitteras pas la ville avec Rebekah pour protéger tes hybrides !"

-"Réfléchis un peu, j'offre là une occasion à l'humain de ne pas se faire tuer !" répliqua Klaus en lâchant brusquement Bonnie. "Il sera avec Rebekah donc il n'y'aura rien à craindre pour eux !" expliqua l'hybride.

Bonnie et Caroline se regardèrent avant de poser leur regard sur le principal concerné.

-"Tu es d'accord ?" demanda Caroline. "Klaus à raison, ils ne penseront pas à toi si tu es loin !"

Matt serrait les poings et semblait réfléchir. Il voulait être là pour Bonnie et Caroline, ils voulaient les aider mais il n'avait aucun pouvoir comme Bonnie et il ne pouvait pas user de vitesse ou de force extraordinaire. Il était un humain ! Il pourrait même faire pire, comme les ralentir.

-"Oui, je vais aller avec Rebekah" dit Matt "Même si je préfèrerai rester avec vous les filles."

-"C'est vrai qu'il est plus prudent si tu pars !" dit Bonnie en trouvant maintenant l'idée de Klaus super pour Matt.

-"Bien, dîtes-vous au revoir maintenant car votre départ est imminent" prévient Klaus.

-"Déjà ?" demanda Caroline.

-"Tu crois que la Tryade attends elle ?" répliqua l'hybride en levant les yeux au ciel.

-"Il à raison" dit Matt "On doit tout régler au plus vite. Je vous appelle quand je quitte la ville et quand nous sommes arrivé à destination." expliqua le blond. "Soyez prudente et tenez-moi au courant" implora presque le blond avant de donner un sourire. Bonnie et Caroline firent un signe de tête et souriaient elles aussi pour dire de rassurer leur ami.

-"Bon et bien c'est parti !" dit Rebekah avec un grand sourire. Elle était ravie de se retrouver avec Matt on dirait et cela n'échappait pas au blond qui commençait à être mal à l'aise à l'idée d'accompagner Rebekah, surtout qu'il était un peu en froid avec elle malgré les excuses de la belle blonde.

-"Attention à toi aussi" dirent Bonnie et Caroline en voyant Matt partir du lycée en compagnie de Rebekah.

-"Mesdemoiselles !" dit Klaus pour attirer l'attention des deux jeunes femmes. "Passons maintenant à notre mission"

-"Je vais avec la sorcière Bennett chercher des informations chez sa grand-mère" dit Kol en se mettant à côté de Bonnie "Comme ça tu pourras être seul avec ta blonde et discuter !" rajouta le cadet de la famille tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Klaus qui grogna légèrement à son frère.

-"Je n'invite pas d'originel chez Grams !" dit fortement Bonnie.

-"Tu sors les vieux bouquins et on les passe en revue au manoir" répliqua Kol en haussant les épaules "Tu ne vas pas commencer à m'agacer où tu n'auras plus de tête !" prévient l'originel en s'attirant le regard mauvais de Bonnie.

-"Bien, Caroline et moi allons fouiller dans les archives de la bibliothèque, dans la réserve des fondateurs." répliqua Klaus en prenant Caroline par le bras et en disparaissant d'un seul coup, loin de Kol et Bonnie qui cherchait sa meilleure amie du regard.

-"Ils doivent déjà être à la bibliothèque, allez dit-moi où allez qu'on en finisse !" dit Kol en regardant la jeune sorcière Bennett devant lui.

Bonnie soupira avant de partir loin de l'originel qui, la seconde suivante, était placé devant elle en l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

-"Tu as intérêt à coopérer Bennett ou je ne donne pas cher de ta vie !" menaça Kol en regardant Bonnie dans les yeux. Pas une once de peur ! Cela l'irritait à un point inimaginable. Tout le monde avait peur de lui, de ses capacités et elle, cette sorcière Bennett, ne montrait aucun signe de frayeur. Cela l'énervait mais l'intriguait en même temps.

-"Tu crois me faire peur peut-être avec tes menaces ?" demanda la sorcière.

-"Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable !" rétorqua le cadet des Mikaelson toujours avec un ton menaçant.

-"Toi non plus tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable" répliqua Bonnie en ne se laissant pas démonter par l'originel en face d'elle.

Kol continua de fixer Bonnie sans rien dire mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Cette fille était idiote ou brave de lui parler sur ce ton. Pour un peu moins, des gens ont perdu leur tête ou leur cœur. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur de lui ?

-"Quoi ?" demanda tout à coup Bonnie en reculant de l'originel "Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?"

Kol fronça les sourcils avant de se remettre bien droit et d'effacer le sourire qui était sur ses lèvres. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il souriait. "Rien, je m'imaginais juste en train de te vider de ton sang, c'est tout !" mentit le vampire avant de recevoir encore une fois un regard mauvais de la sorcière.

-"Tu es comme ton frère !" dit Bonnie en contournant Kol et en partant du lycée suivit du vampire. "Tu es un vrai psychopathe !" termina la sorcière en ouvrant la porte de sa voiture.

-"Merci du compliment trésor !" répondit Kol en s'engouffrant dans le siège conducteur de Bonnie qui se retenait de crier de rage. "Allez les clés, j'irais plus vite en conduisant et au moins si je fais un excès de vitesse c'est toi qui perd des points" sourit Kol en arrachant les clés de voiture des mains de Bonnie qui resta interdite pendant deux secondes. "Dépêche-toi de monter ou je t'enferme dans le coffre !"

Bonnie tourna sept fois sa langue dans la bouche pour se calmer et éviter de sortir des mots vulgaires. Elle ne perdrait pas son sang-froid face à cet imbécile. A la place, Bonnie sortit un sourire faux et s'installa sur le siège passager de sa voiture.

-"Allez c'est parti !" s'exclama l'originel avant de faire marche-arrière et de suivre les instructions de Bonnie.

{o}{o}{o}

Caroline se trouvait dans la réserve de la bibliothèque en compagnie de Klaus ! La jeune femme n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire à Bonnie quoique ce soit que Klaus l'avait emmené à la bibliothèque de la ville, dans la réserve.

-"Si on nous trouve ici, on va se faire virer et on va tout de suite avoir des ennuis !" dit Caroline en regardant la porte d'en haut.

-"Nous sommes des vampires et nous pouvons contraindre ces pauvres mortels d'oublier." répondit Klaus en fouillant un peu partout.

-"Ils sont sous veine de venus car ils sont des fondateurs" répliqua Caroline en commençant à chercher elle aussi mais en restant vigilante.

Un long moment de silence s'installa entre les deux vampires. Un silence que Caroline trouvait lourd et pesant. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle voulait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait du retour de l'originel et comment elle le ressentait.

-"Merci" dit-elle tout à coup.

-"De quoi love ?" demanda Klaus concentré dans ses recherches.

-"De m'avoir sauvé encore une fois !" dit Caroline en arrêtant un instant de chercher des informations sur la Tryade pour regarder Klaus qui ne levait toujours pas la tête. "Alors que je ne le méritais pas !" continua la blonde. "Enfin tu avais de bonnes raisons de me laisser mourir" rajouta Caroline en voyant l'hybride toujours dans ses recherches. Caroline espérait voir l'hybride blond réagir mais rien. La jeune blonde soupira avant de recommencer à chercher.

-"Tu ne mérites pas de mourir" dit finalement Klaus. "Ne penses pas une seule seconde que tu n'es pas assez bien pour continuer de vivre." continua le jeune homme d'un millier d'années.

-"Pourtant j'avais vraiment l'impression de ne pas le mériter à tes yeux" répliqua aussitôt Caroline en regardant l'hybride qui avait déposé son livre pour enfin la regarder. "Que tu m'as sauvé seulement pour payer ta dette envers Bonnie". Continua Caroline en ayant conscience de se diriger dans une conversation étrange avec l'hybride.

-"A mes yeux tu es une bonne personne Caroline, tu mérites le meilleur !" répliqua Klaus en soupirant "C'est pour cette raison que je suis parti, pour te laisser vivre avec ton Tyler. Tu as beau me décrire comme une personne sans cœur, quelqu'un incapable d'aimer." expliqua le blond en reprenant les propos que Caroline lui avait jeté à la figure plusieurs fois "Je t'ai quand même laissé avec cet hybride, comme tu le voulais. Mais pour moi, il était évident que tu te lasserais de lui et de la vie qu'il allait t'offrir. Si je ne pouvais pas te convaincre avec mes mots, mes promesses, il ne me restait plus qu'une seule solution." continua Klaus en s'approchant de Caroline et en s'arrêtant en face d'elle et en la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Leur visage était très proche, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Cette proximité troublait la jeune femme qui ne pouvait regarder ailleurs à causes des orbes bleus de l'homme en face d'elle. "Ma seule option était de te laisser ici jusqu'à ce que tu prennes conscience par toi-même qu'il te fallait plus" termina Klaus avant de laisser tomber son regard sur les lèvres de Caroline qui se sentait paralysé.

Agréablement paralysé !

Caroline ne savait pas quoi répliquer face à l'aveu de Klaus. Déjà, elle pouvait dire qu'elle était touché par ce qu'il venait de dire. A cet instant précis, toutes les choses qu'elle avait pu lui dire, elle le regrettait. Klaus avait bel et bien un cœur et un bon côté. La preuve, il aimait bien sa famille. Il avait de bons côté, il protégeait sa famille et il l'avait sauvé trois fois ! Il l'avait même laissé tranquille avec Tyler pour qu'elle se rende compte elle-même s'il était fait pour elle ou non ! C'était une information importante pour Caroline. Elle ne croyait pas Klaus capable d'un tel acte. C'était impensable et pourtant !

-"Il n'y'a rien ici !" déclara tout à coup Klaus qui était... à l'autre bout de la pièce ! Caroline cligna des yeux pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait de voir. Oui, Klaus était bien au bout de la pièce et plus devant elle. Il avait bougé si vite ! Elle n'avait même pas senti qu'il n'était plus proche d'elle. Fallait dire qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées aussi.

-"Nous allons rejoindre Kol et Bonnie ?" demanda Caroline en reprenant une attitude "professionnelle".

-"Non, nous allons faire un petit tour dans les vieux registres de police" répondit Klaus en donnant un sourire brillant à la belle blonde en face de lui. "Je pense que ta mère n'y verras aucun inconvénient !"

{o}{o}{o}

-"Ils partent avec les hybrides !" dit Elyan en parlant au téléphone tout en regardant Matt et Rebekah discuter avec un hybride de Klaus.

-"_Ils sont combien d'hybride ?" demanda Leigh à l'autre bout du fil. _

-"Une dizaine" répondit Elyan en ne perdant pas de vue l'originelle et le jeune humain. "Je les tue tous ou alors je les laisse filer ?" demanda le chasseur.

_-"Laisse les partir !" ordonna Leigh "Les hybrides seront mort quand Klaus mourra de toute façon" _

-"Oui mais la blonde originelle ?" demanda Elyan en prenant la plaque d'immatriculation de la camionnette de Matt.

-_"Laisse la partir, de toute façon elle va revenir dans la ville une fois sa mission d'éloigner les bébés de Klaus terminé ou on avisera"_

-"Cela aurait été drôle de tuer un à un les hybrides de Niklaus, j'aurais bien voulu lui offrir tous les jours un cadeau devant sa porte contenant la tête de chacun de ces vampire/loup." dit Elyan en espérant que Leigh change d'avis.

-_"Non, on doit se concentrer sur les originels et la Pierre de Soleil. Je n'ai rien trouvé pour tuer ces vieux vampires pour l'instant mais je crois avoir une petite idée. Je continue de chercher pendant qu'Aiden essaie de renifler la Pierre de Soleil."_

-"Bien, je vais visiter un autre duo pendant ce temps !" répliqua Elyan. Ce matin il avait entendu Klaus au lycée en donnant des ordres à la sorcière.

_-"Quel duo ?" demanda Leigh, curieux. _

-"Je crois que je vais allez voir Kol et la sorcière Bennett." répondit Elyan. "Je n'ai pas d'odeur, le vampire ne pourra pas me repérer quant à la sorcière je ferais attention !"

_-"Ne la sous-estime pas, elle a beaucoup de pouvoir en elle. Fais attention et ne reviens pas blessée !" s'empressa de dire Leigh. "Moi je vais envoyer Umbra surveiller Klaus et la jolie blonde qui l'accompagne alors." _

-"Parfait" répliqua Elyan avant de raccrocher et de voir la camionnette de Matt partir loin. Le jeune homme aux yeux noir plissa les yeux et un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-« Nous sommes si proche de notre but ! Il n'y'aura qu'un vainqueur dans ce combat et il est hors de question que nous échouons. Pas après tous ses siècles et surtout pas maintenant. »

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : …..**

…**..**

…**.**

**Caroline Forbes :**** Le chapitre 5 est terminé. Nous espérons que vous l'avez apprécié et que vous laisserez de nombreux commentaires. Je vous remercie beaucoup de votre lecture et vous souhaite une agréable journée. **

**Matt Donovan :**** Euh…Care ça fait trop hôtesse de l'air ce que tu dis ou alors agent SNCF. **

**Caroline Forbes : ****Ah ouais ? Attends je vais recommencer pour que cela paraisse plus naturelle. **

**Rebekah Mikaelson :**** Pas le temps, moi et Matt on doit partir chercher les autres hybrides et s'en aller à Londres. Retournes avec Klaus fouiller dans les registres de police ou alors vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux.**

**Caroline Forbes :**** Retourne ailleurs, WhiteBlackGrey ne t'a pas demandé d'intervenir pour cette note de fin. Et mêle-toi de tes affaires. **

**Matt Donovan****: Les filles arrêter de vous regarder ainsi et continuons notre boulot… les filles ?... Oh hé ? …. Les filles ? **

**Bonnie Bennett :**** Laisse tomber Matt, elles sont trop occupées à se battre visuellement. Tu peux lancer les extraits du chapitre suivant. **

**Matt Donovan :**** Eh bien voici les extraits du prochain chapitre !**

_-"J'ai les quatre grimoires on peut partir" déclara Bonnie en montant sur le siège passager de sa propre voiture. _

_-"Tu as pris ton temps !" dit le vampire en s'installant sur le siège de Bonnie. "Tu étais trop ébloui par ma beauté peut-être ?" demanda Kol en levant un sourcil et en regardant Bonnie. _

_-"Je pense que je suis proche du but !" dit Leigh en ayant les yeux fermé, tout en se tenant à l'intérieur d'un pentagramme inversé. Symbole de magie noire, du mal. _

_-"Pour la Pierre de Soleil ou alors la solution de tuer les originels ?" demanda Elyan qui avait fait part au sorcier de son groupe que Bonnie et Kol étaient ressortit d'une maison avec des vieux grimoires. _

_-"De tuer les originels !" répondit Leigh avec un sourire et en ouvrant les yeux. _

_-"C'est sympa ici " dit Matt pour faire la conversation. Il avait réussi à être silencieux et froid avec la blonde pour un temps mais là, il commençait à craquer. Il n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre Rebekah car au fond il comprenait ses actions. Il aurait peut-être fait la même chose à sa place. _

_-"Pourquoi me libères-tu ?" demanda Katherine en regardant perplexe le vampire. _

_-"Klaus nous as donné une mission !" fit remarquer le vampire originel en faisant attention à chaque mouvement de Katherine. "Nous devons retrouver la Pierre de Soleil !" _

_-"C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore trouvé plus fort que toi !" répondit Bonnie en souriant en présence du vampire. _

_-"Est-ce un défi ?" demanda Kol en levant un sourcil. "Parce qu'il y'a bien une chose que j'aime le plus à part tuer et rendre la vie d'une personne un enfer" dit le vampire en faisant grimacer Bonnie "C'est relever les défis ! Et la ça tombe bien car le défi consiste à te rendre la vie un vrai enfer"_

_-"Est-ce que ça te manque de ne plus être humain ?" demanda tout à coup Caroline en regardant Klaus._

_-"Kol, dis-moi que tu as découvert quelque chose !" implora presque Klaus. "Caroline et moi n'avons rien trouvé d'intéressant." _

_-"Nous avons une petite histoire sur eux et un sort qui va permettre à la sorcière Bennett de les détruire !" dit Kol satisfait. _

_-"Bravo Katherine, vous avez retrouvé la Pierre de Soleil" s'exclama Elijah. _

**Matt Donovan :**** C'est la fin des extraits du prochain chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite. Apparemment j'ai une scène avec Rebekah ! **

**Rebekah Mikaelson :**** Heureusement ! Puis nous serons qu'à deux…**

**Caroline Forbes :**** L'ambiance va être gelée Barbie Klaus. Matt ne te pardonneras jamais, il est juste poli c'est tout alors ne vas pas t'imaginer qu'il va tomber sous tes charmes.**

**Rebekah Mikaelson****: On verra ! Allez Matt c'est le moment de partir à Londres. **

**Caroline Forbes**** : ….. (****)**

**Bonnie Bennett :**** Ils sont partis Care ! Pas besoin de continuer à insulter Rebekah de tous les noms ! Elle ne t'entend plus. Clôture cette note d'auteur… enfin ce que tu dois faire quoi… Caroline… bon d'accord, je vois. C'est moi qui le fais. Donc merci à tous pour votre lecture et les commentaires qui vont suivre. Passez une bonne journée ou soirée. Et à bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire… Je peux vous dire que Kol va me taper sur le système, ça c'est sûr ! **


	7. Un premier avantage et une découverte !

**N/A : Salut à toutes mes revieweuses préférés. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires sur l'histoire et principalement sur chapitre précédent et je vous remercie aussi pour m'avoir laissé votre avis sur ce que devient la saison 4 de vampire Diaries. **

**SPOILER ET COMPLAINTE !**

**Je pense comme toi Liza tout comme je pense pareil que Sarraaah, Johanne, Salom, TeamKol, ComingGirl et Teresa. J'étais trop triste que Kol soit mort ainsi par l'équipe Gilbert. Je ne comprends pas comment un chasseur débutant et un bébé vampire réussissent à tuer un vampire sadique, cruel, puissant comme Kol.**

**What the fuck here !**

**Franchement j'ai les nerfs. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle j'étais à l'université sur mon portable et sur actualité vampire diaries et c'est là que j'ai vu la mauvaise nouvelle. Je me suis dit « Mince, c'est peut-être Bonnie qui l'as tué avec ses pouvoirs » Mais non,non,non c'est Jérémy et Elena et là j'ai pété un câble devant mes amies en pleine pause. Elles aussi sont fans de cette série et elles ont les mêmes gouts que moi et elles ont pété un câble aussi. Nous avons insulté Elena et Jérémy mais surtout Julie Plec. Puis nous avons tous dit que Vampire Diaries devenait un vrai bric à brac de conneries. C'est surréaliste que deux débutants tuent Kol si facilement. **

**Si j'étais à la place de Kol j'aurais brisé la nuque à Elena pour avoir la paix et j'aurais fait ma petite affaire avec Jérémy en lui coupant que les dix doigts lol ou les deux mains. (C'est méchant je sais mais je me suis mise à la place de Kol)**

**Bref c'est abusé ! C'était limite si Elena avait plus de force que Kol. Je suis totalement dégoutée de Vampire Diaries. Non seulement pour le Bamon inexistant mais pour Elena qui gâche tout. Dire qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer des innocents ! Elle est égoïste car en tuant Kol elle à tué aussi des vampires innocents qui peut-être vivaient aussi une histoire d'amour plus passionnante avec une humaine. **

**Puis je suis sûre que dans les promos ils ont fait exprès de montrer des images Kennett pour attirer les spectateurs. Ils ont réussit mais maintenant moi ils m'ont perdu. Je ne vais regarder que sur Youtube pour Bonnie, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan et Caroline ou que si il y'a du Bamon. **

**Mais vous savez quoi ! Si Silas ramène vraiment ceux qui ont été sacrifiés pour trouver cette nullité de cure. Et bien j'espère que Kol va ressusciter et qu'il va en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. **

**Je vais m'arrêter là car je sens que je vais faire un roman et que certaines lectrices ne se préoccupent pas de tout ça. Je suis désolée pour les fans d'Elena mais moi ça ne passe plus du tout. Je respecte vos choix, je donne juste mon avis c'est tout. Donc pas la peine de venir ici et m'attaquer lol. Ici vous ne trouverez pas cette jolie brune et certainement pas dans mes autres histoires (si oui, elle ne sera pas bien décrite !). **

**J'ai un parti prit et c'est celui des Originels et de Bonnie. **

**Bon j'arrête vraiment maintenant :-) **

**Fin Spoiler et de la complainte ! **

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes (^-^) **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Nouvelle Menace.

**Chapitre 6**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était maintenant chez sa grand-mère, plus précisément dans le grenier pour prendre tout les grimoires que sa grand-mère avait amassé au fil des années. A la mort de Sheila, Bonnie ne voulait pas toucher ou reprendre les grimoires de sa grand-mère car elle ne se sentait pas apte à les reprendre. Puis, elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour le moment.

Aujourd'hui c'était autre chose ! Bonnie avait besoin de ces grimoires et elle allait enfin jeter un œil sur les sorts de sa grand-mère mais aussi de ces ancêtres.

Ce n'était pas un, ni deux, ni trois mais bien quatre grimoires que Bonnie avait prit ! Son sac d'école était trop petit, il n'y'avait que deux grimoires à l'intérieur tandis que les deux autres étaient sous son bras.

-"Bon tu te grouilles ?" hurla une voix en dehors de la maison.

Bonnie soupira avant de regarder par la petite lucarne du grenier, Kol, attendant dehors les bras croisés, agacé ! La jeune sorcière devait avouer qu'il était le plus mignon des Mikaleson mais aussi le plus exubérant et l'un des plus dangereux ! Non seulement pour la main broyé de Matt sans aucune raison et par rapport à ce qu'Elena lui avait dit quand il avait attaqué Damon à coup de batte de baseball à Denver. Pour Damon, Bonnie s'en foutait un peu car le vampire Salvatore le méritait sans aucun doute. Bref, Kol n'avait pas l'air patient donc elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Pas qu'elle avait peur de lui et de ses réactions. Non. C'est juste qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il pourrait la tuer comme pour rire. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il n'avait pas plongé sa main dans sa poitrine pour lui arracher le cœur ou alors lui tordre le cou.

-"Bennett !" cria une fois de plus Kol avant de lever la tête en l'air pour regarder la petite lucarne. Bonnie sursauta légèrement quand elle vit le regard de Kol se bloquer sur le sien. Rapidement, Bonnie se recula de la lucarne et partit du grenier pour rejoindre le vampire.

-"J'ai les quatre grimoires on peut partir" déclara Bonnie en montant sur le siège passager de sa propre voiture.

-"Tu as prit ton temps !" dit le vampire en s'installant sur le siège de Bonnie. "Tu étais trop ébloui par ma beauté peut-être ?" demanda Kol en levant un sourcil et en regardant Bonnie.

-"Pour parler de beauté il faudrait déjà qu'il y'ai quelque chose de beau à voir, j'avoue que j'ai cherché mais je n'ai pas trouvé" répliqua Bonnie en regardant le vampire qui se permit un demi-sourire à la pique qu'elle venait d'envoyer.

-"Ta définition de beauté et la mienne sont donc différentes !" déclara Kol en regardant de nouveau en avant et en démarrant la voiture de la sorcière. Il ne s'était même pas aperçut que depuis le début il était observé par un membre de la Tryade. "Il n'y'a qu'à voir ce que tu portes !" continua Kol en désignant les vêtements de Bonnie et plus précisément le pull qu'elle avait sur elle qui était trop large.

La jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils et se mordit fort la langue. Bon, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait prit la première chose sous la main ce matin dans son placard. Son jean était un peu large et son pull aussi mais hey ! Elle était en retard ce matin car elle avait cherché toute la nuit des informations ! Puis il n'avait rien à dire sur ce qu'elle portait. Elle n'avait pas à lui plaire.

-"Verbalise plus franchement tes propos !" défia Bonnie un peu vexé.

-"Tu portes des guenilles. Même les grands-mères sont plus sexy que toi !" répliqua Kol en donnant un sourire satisfait à Bonnie qui était choquée. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise que ce qu'elle portait était moche mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une remarque aussi abrupte. Ce n'était plus vexé qu'elle était mais complètement indignée et piquée, tellement qu'elle n'adressa pas un mot jusqu'à la fin du trajet au manoir Mikaelson. Elle sortit même de sa voiture rapidement tout en claquant la porte bien fort pendant que Kol ricanait intérieurement.

Une fois devant la porte des Mikaelson, Bonnie l'ouvrit comme si elle était chez elle et la referma au nez de Kol qui continuait de ricaner, content que la sorcière soit piquée parce qu'il avait dit.

-"Bonnie !" s'exclama Elijah un livre dans la main, assis dans un fauteuil dans le salon. "Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère ?" demanda l'originel en fermant son livre et en se levant.

-"Je ne suis pas en colère !" répliqua Bonnie le plus calmement possible.

-"J'aurais juré le contraire." dit l'aîné des Mikaelson avant de voir Kol entrer dans le salon.

-"Tu n'es pas à la recherche de la Pierre de Soleil avec Katherine ?" demanda Kol, étonné que son frère soit encore ici.

-"Nous allons nous y mettre !" rétorqua Elijah avant de se diriger vers la cave.

-"Allez viens, on va tout feuilleter à la bibliothèque de Klaus !" pressa Kol en prenant le poignet de Bonnie et en la menant vers la grande et vieille bibliothèque du manoir.

-"C'est bon lâche-moi, je sais marcher toute seule !" dit la sorcière en se détachant de la poigne de Kol et de s'asseoir et de poser sur la table les deux grimoires qu'elle tenait. Elle prit aussi les deux autres grimoires dans son sac et les posa sur la table.

-"Je lis ces deux-là et toi ceux-là !" ordonna Kol en prenant deux grimoires et en commençant à les feuilleter.

Bonnie ne répliqua rien mais se mit au travail. Plus vite finit, plus vite elle sera loin de Kol !

{o}{o}{o}

-"Je pense que je suis proche du but !" dit Leigh en ayant les yeux fermé, tout en se tenant à l'intérieur d'un pentagramme inversé. Symbole de magie noire, du mal.

-"Pour la Pierre de Soleil ou alors la solution de tuer les originels ?" demanda Elyan qui avait fait part au sorcier de son groupe que Bonnie et Kol étaient ressortit d'une maison avec des vieux grimoires.

-"De tuer les originels !" répondit Leigh avec un sourire et en ouvrant les yeux.

-"Comment ?" demanda Aiden allongé dans le canapé des Salvatore.

-"Il va me falloir un peu plus de magie noire que prévu et vos talents de chasseur pour faire diversion" répondit simplement Leigh avant de refermer les yeux et de réciter quelque chose en latin.

Le pentagramme s'illumina de noire et le sol commença à trembler légèrement. Aiden et Elyan regardaient tranquillement le spectacle sans bouger et peu impressionné par les capacités de Leigh.

Quelques secondes après, le sol arrêta de trembler et la lumière noire qui avait illuminé le pentagramme disparut. Leigh rouvrit les yeux avant de sourire.

-"Le sort est presque au maximum de son énergie" expliqua t-il "Encore plusieurs sort noirs et il sera prêt à l'emploi"

-"Quand ?" demanda Aiden.

-"Dans deux jours !" répliqua le sorcier aux yeux verts.

-"Le jour de la pleine Lune !" sourit Aiden. Il pouvait se transformer quand il le voulait mais ses pouvoirs de loup étaient encore plus forts les soirs de pleine Lune.

-"Elyan, va surveiller la demeure de la sorcière Bennett" ordonna Leigh qui n'avait pas oublié de ce que l'avait informé le chasseur au cœur d'aigle. Bonnie était à la recherche d'un moyen de les tuer et elle pouvait réussir ! Il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer d'après ce qu'il avait vu dans ses visions du passé. Elle avait failli réussir à tuer Niklaus et sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être perturber par les pouvoirs d'une Bennett.

-"Encore ?" demanda ennuyé le jeune chasseur. "Là elle est au manoir des Mikaelson !"

Leigh soupira avant de faire un signe de tête. Elyan fit à son tour un signe de tête avant de partir surveiller à nouveau la jeune sorcière. Apparemment, Leigh voulait qu'il surveille la demeure des Bennett.

-"Moi je vais encore chercher après la Pierre de Soleil !" fit remarquer Aiden. "Je vais peut-être finir par retrouver ce maudit caillou !"

{o}{o}{o}

-"Nous avons terminé, il ne reste plus aucun hybride de Klaus à Mystic Falls ?" demanda Matt se trouvant à Londres grâce au jet privé de Klaus ! Il ne savait pas que l'hybride originel en avait un !

-"Non, ils sont tous ici" répondit Rebekah en soupirant et en se jetant dans le canapé de la vieille maison de Klaus. "Ils seront à l'abri dans l'hôtel où ils logent tous !" expliqua la blonde fatigué de voyager en express.

-"C'est sympa ici " dit Matt pour faire la conversation. Il avait réussit à être silencieux et froid avec la blonde pour un temps mais là, il commençait à craquer. Il n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre Rebekah car au fond il comprenait ses actions. Il aurait peut-être fait la même chose à sa place.

-"C'est la maison de Klaus, nous avons vécu ici pendant un temps une fois parti de Mystic Falls." dit la blonde en fermant les yeux "Si Bonnie n'avait pas appelé ont serait encore ici pour longtemps je crois. Heureusement qu'elle à appelé d'ailleurs car je ne supportais pas d'être enfermé ici avec Kol !" expliqua la jeune femme en soupirant. "Il me rend dingue et c'était trop petit pour qu'on ne se croise pas et qu'on commence à se disputer pour des broutilles"

-"Des disputes entre frangin et frangine ?" demanda Matt en s'asseyant à côté de Rebekah.

-"Oui, il m'exaspère tout le temps et il y'a des moments je ferais tout pour lui planter la dague qui le ferait dormir pendant un bon bout de temps !" répondit Rebekah en regardant Matt et en lui souriant. Elle était contente qu'il lui parle enfin. Le voyage en avion n'avait pas été très causant.

-"Mais tu regretterais toutes vos querelles !" dit Matt en souriant.

-"Non pas du tout !" répliqua la belle blonde en semblant sûre.

-"Si !" contredit Matt "Moi et ma sœur Vicky, on n'avait l'habitude de se disputer et de se quereller tout le temps." expliqua le blond aux yeux bleus en plongeant dans ses souvenirs. "Avant je disais comme toi mais aujourd'hui, je ferais n'importe quoi pour me chamailler avec elle." dit-il en regardant le plafond et en souriant. "Au moins, j'aurais toujours quelqu'un de ma famille avec moi".

Rebekah se pinça la lèvre inférieure en écoutant l'histoire de Matt. Parfois, elle oubliait qu'il avait perdu sa sœur et qu'il n'avait plus aucune famille. Il subvenait à ses besoins tout seuls. Elle n'aimerait pas être à sa place. "Tu as raison" finit-elle par dire. "Je serais malheureuse sans Kol" admit la vampiresse "Mais ne lui dis surtout pas !" ordonna la blonde. "Où je serais obligé de te contraindre pour lui dire que tu lui faisais une blague !"

Matt se mit à rigoler face à la réponse de la blonde originelle à côté de lui. "Nous rentrerons quand à Mystic Falls ?" demanda-t-il après s'être calmé.

-"Quand Klaus m'enverra un message pour dire que la Tryade est morte ou qu'elle est affaiblis ! " répondit la jeune femme. "En attendant nous allons rester ici"

-"Sa ne me dérange pas !" répliqua Matt "C'est juste que je suis inquiet pour Bonnie et Caroline"

-"Parce qu'il ne te reste plus qu'elles ?" demanda Rebekah en penchant un peu sa tête de côté.

-"Oui, elles sont mes deux seules amies d'enfance qu'il me reste. Elles font parties de ma famille pratiquement".

Rebekah fit un signe de tête tout en se disant qu'elle ne tenterait jamais rien contre Bonnie et Caroline. Pas parce qu'elle les aimait bien. Non, elle était plutôt indifférente envers elles. Mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Matt.

{o}{o}{o}

Katherine avait finit depuis longtemps la poche de sang qu'Elijah lui avait donné. Maintenant qu'elle se sentait un peu mieux, elle pouvait à nouveau réfléchir à un moyen de se sauver d'ici. C'était compliqué car les chaînes qui la retenaient étaient bien solide mais avec de la persévérance, Katherine savait qu'elle pouvait y'arriver. Ce qui était le plus difficile, c'était de partir d'une maison bourré d'originel dont un qui voulait absolument sa mort. C'était impossible ! Mais tout ça était de sa faute. Elle avait fait un choix. Se faire capturer par la Tryade et mourir instantanément ou alors se faire capturer par les originels et mourir par la main de Klaus. Le choix avait été terriblement compliqué mais elle avait vite trouvé son intérêt quand elle avait entendu la conversation entre la sorcière Bennett et les originels. Elle avait vu là, une ouverture.

-"A quoi pensez-vous ?" demanda soudainement une voix que Katherine avait aimé entendre dans les années où elle l'avait rencontré.

-"A rien" répliqua Katherine en regardant Elijah entrer dans sa "chambre d'hôtel"

-"Vous mentez !" répliqua Elijah en souriant. "Je sais toujours lorsque vous mentez" rajouta-t-il avant de détruire les chaînes de Katherine qui fronçait les sourcils.

-"Pourquoi me libères-tu ?" demanda Katherine en regardant perplexe le vampire.

-"Klaus nous as donné une mission !" fit remarquer le vampire originel en faisant attention à chaque mouvement de Katherine. "Nous devons retrouver la Pierre de Soleil !"

-"Je ne sais pas où elle est !" répliqua Katherine.

-"Je vous crois Katherine !" répondit Elijah en regardant les yeux marron de la jeune femme. "Mais rien ne nous empêche de chercher après !" dit-il en souriant et en prenant le bras de la belle dame.

-"Tu n'as pas peur que je m'enfuis à la seconde ou tu as le dos tourné ?" demanda la belle brune.

-"Allez-vous tenter de vous enfuir Katherine ?" questionna le vampire le plus posé des Mikaelson tout en scrutant Katherine qui se sentait un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard d'Elijah. Depuis sa rencontre avec lui elle se sentait bizarre, c'était comme s'il avait un pouvoir sur elle. Même Klaus ne lui faisait pas cet effet. Il n'y'avait que Stefan et Elijah…

-"Non" répliqua Katherine en admirant les yeux noisette du vampire. La seconde suivante, après sa réponse, elle vit les lèvres d'Elijah s'étendre pour former un sourire amusé.

-"Vous mentez " dit simplement le vampire avant de partir de la cave en la tenant toujours par le bras. Cette femme était une belle manipulatrice mais lui ne tombait plus dans le piège. Il avait appris à la connaître !

{o}{o}{o}

Bonnie cherchait depuis une heure dans un vieux grimoire de sa grand-mère pour avoir une information sur la Tryade mais il n'y'avait rien dans celui-ci. La jeune sorcière soupira avant de fermer le vieux grimoire et de prendre le deuxième grimoire.

-"Pas la peine de le feuilleter !" retentit la voix de Kol "Je viens de lire quelque chose d'intéressant." dit le vampire en souriant à Bonnie.

-"Fais voir !" s'empressa de dire Bonnie en tendant la main pour qu'il lui donne le grimoire qu'il lisait.

-"Tu attendras, je n'ai pas commencé à le lire. J'ai juste vu le mot Tryade !" répliqua Kol en baissant la tête à nouveau mais pas sans un sourire. Il savait qu'il avait piqué la curiosité de la sorcière. Dommage, elle allait devoir attendre qu'il termine de lire.

Bonnie se retenait de lui crier en plein visage pour la énième fois en deux jours. Qu'il était agaçant comme vampire, il avait l'attitude d'un gamin qui la provoquait ! A croire qu'il adorait ça ! C'était bizarre car si on le provoquait, il n'hésitait pas à tuer. Il était complètement déjanté comme vampire. Un coup il était menaçant et sur le point de vous tuer et dans la même journée il pouvait jouer les provocateurs et les emmerdeurs de service en vous donnant un sourire mignon.

-"Tu peux lire tout haut !" demanda gentiment la sorcière en mettant son irritation de côté.

Kol leva son visage vers Bonnie et lui souriait. "Je ne fais pas encore la lecture pour les vieilles. Passe ton chemin Bennett !"

-"Tu es un crétin immature" finit par dire Bonnie en se levant de sa chaise les poings serrés. Kol arrêta tout de suite sa lecture pour lever sa tête et regarder Bonnie tout en se levant tout doucement de la chaise.

-"Je vais te..." commença le vampire

-"Oui, oui tu vas me briser la nuque ou m'arracher le cœur" coupa Bonnie en commençant à connaître les menaces de Kol sur le bout des doigts. "Franchement, tes menaces n'ont pas de valeur à mes yeux car ce ne sont que des mots. Je ne te vois pas agir une seule seconde pour les mettre à exécution" dit la sorcière pas le moins du monde effrayé par Kol à cet instant. C'est vrai ! Il ne semblait pas mettre ses menaces à exécution avec elle.

-"Fais attention à ce que tu dis sorcière !" prévient Kol en prenant un pas vers Bonnie qui ne reculait pas. "Mes menaces ne resteront pas vide très longtemps"

-"Pourquoi elles sont vides de sens à cet instant ?" demanda Bonnie en voyant Kol reprendre encore un pas vers elle.

-"Parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te tuer !" dit Kol rapidement avant de se mordre la langue. Que venait-il de dire ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda Bonnie en étant confuse elle aussi. Il ne voulait pas la tuer ? Pourtant c'est ce qu'il proclamait depuis le début.

Kol fronça les sourcils avant de se demander à lui même pourquoi il ne l'avait pas déjà fait. Ce n'était pas parce que Klaus avait besoin d'une sorcière pour éliminer la Tryade. Non. Et il n'aimait pas cette sorcière, elle l'énervait ! Il n'avait aucune once de sympathie pour elle. Mais il devait avouer encore une fois qu'elle l'intriguait. Le fait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui l'intriguait fortement. C'était la seule solution possible. Peut-être que s'il savait pourquoi elle n'avait pas peur de lui, il n'aurait plus quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de lui faire du mal.

-"Parce que rendre ta vie un enfer est tellement plus plaisant !" répondit finalement l'originel une fois ses suppositions faites.

Bonnie serra la mâchoire avant d'ouvrir la bouche "Fais attention car moi aussi je peux rendre ta vie un enfer. Anévrismes, te faire voler contre un mur et encore pleins d'autres sort amusants !" prévient la sorcière en frissonnant de plaisir rien qu'en pensant à Kol à genou devant elle à cause d'un anévrisme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce vampire arrogant, prétentieux, insultant et dangereux faisait ressortir un côté sadique qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas en elle !

-"Crois-moi, je suis plus fort que toi à ce jeu même plus fort que Klaus lui même !" dit Kol en rigolant "Demande à Rebekah, si la folie pouvait tuer un vampire, je l'aurais tué il y'a longtemps !"

-"C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore trouvé plus fort que toi !" répondit Bonnie en souriant en présence du vampire.

-"Est-ce un défi ?" demanda Kol en levant un sourcil. "Parce qu'il y'a bien une chose que j'aime le plus à part tuer et rendre la vie d'une personne un enfer" dit le vampire en faisant grimacer Bonnie "C'est relever les défis ! Et la ça tombe bien car le défi consiste à te rendre la vie un vrai enfer"

-"Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi Kol !" rétorqua Bonnie en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. "Il y'a la Tryade qui n'attends qu'à être tué !"

-"Comme tu veux" répliqua Kol en haussant les épaules "Mais moi je compte bien m'y mettre et je n'attendrais pas la mort de ces trois gars !"

Bonnie fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur Kol qui se mit à crier de douleur et à se tenir la tête à cause de l'anévrisme qu'il recevait. La jeune sorcière laissa tomber ses bras sur les côtés avant de se diriger à la place de Kol et de commencer à lire ce qu'il avait trouvé tout en relâchant l'anévrisme car elle n'avait plus la force de continuer. Kol se retourna abruptement vers la sorcière tout en la fusillant du regard.

Bonnie leva un instant la tête pour le regarder et lui donner un petit sourire. Kol perdit son regard furieux avant de lui aussi sourire de toutes ses dents. Ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à Bonnie.

-"Tu ne sais pas dans quel pétrin tu viens de te fourrer sorcière !" dit le vampire avant de prendre une chaise et la placer à côté de Bonnie pour que lui aussi puisse lire le grimoire.

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre tout en pensant à ce que Kol venait de dire. La mort était-elle préférable à ce qu'elle allait endurer avec Kol maintenant ?

Kol tira un peu plus le grimoire vers lui au moment ou Bonnie se posait cette question. La sorcière répliqua en ramenant le grimoire plus vers elle. Bien sûr, Kol tira à nouveau le livre vers lui mais Bonnie le tira à nouveau vers elle. Kol ne répliqua pas mais se colla bien à Bonnie quitte même à bientôt s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Bonnie avait alors la réponse à sa question.

Oui.

La mort devait certainement être préférable.

{o}{o}{o}

-"Waouh !" s'exclama Caroline dans la réserve du commissariat de police, là où tout les dossiers de police étaient, même les plus vieux. "Mes ancêtres étaient tous sheriff de la ville où alors marié à un sheriff !" dit la belle blonde en regardant les nombreux dossiers suivis par sa famille.

-"Cela doit-être dans les gênes !" répondit Klaus en regardant un vieux dossier sur les meurtres de vampires. Les loups n'étaient même pas chassés car le maire de la ville était toujours un Loockwood !

-"Si je ne deviens pas Sheriff je vais casser la tradition" dit la blonde en culpabilisant.

-"La tradition est déjà cassé car tu es un vampire !" répliqua Klaus en survolant sa lecture. Il n'apprenait rien de nouveau à part que les vampires étaient chassés par les fondateurs de la ville.

-"Merci de me le rappeler !" dit Caroline d'un ton acerbe. Parfois elle oubliait qu'elle n'était plus humaine. Cela lui manquait énormément de ne plus être humaine, de sentir son cœur battre et de passer des jours normaux. Est-ce que tous les vampires ressentaient ça ?

-" De rien ma douce !" dit le blond en souriant et en refermant le dossier qu'il avait lu.

-"Est-ce que ça te manque de ne plus être humain ?" demanda tout à coup Caroline en regardant Klaus. Tout à coup, la jeune femme se sentit bête de lui poser cette question. Il allait l'envoyer dans les roses, c'était sûr.

-"Pourquoi cette question, love ?" demanda l'hybride en surprenant un peu la blonde.

-"Juste la curiosité !" répondit Caroline en se mordant la lèvre.

Un long silence s'installa dans la petite réserve avant que le portable de Klaus se mit à sonner. L'hybride n'attendit pas avant de répondre.

-"Kol, dis-moi que tu as découvert quelque chose !" implora presque Klaus. "Caroline et moi n'avons rien trouvé d'intéressant."

_-"Nous avons une petite histoire sur eux et un sort qui va permettre à la sorcière Bennett de les détruire !" dit Kol satisfait. _

Klaus imaginait bien le sourire de son frère sur son visage et il devait être aussi grand que celui qu'il arborait en ce moment même. "Excellent, nous arrivons tout de suite au manoir !" félicita Klaus avant de raccrocher.

-"Nous allons enfin nous débarrasser de ces chasseurs !" s'exclama heureuse Caroline. La mort de Tyler allait être vengée ainsi que les nombreux êtres surnaturels qui ont péril à cause d'eux, même la mort d'Hayley allait être vengée.

-"Oui, nous allons continuer de vivre !" dit Klaus en remettant le dossier qu'il lisait dans une pochette qu'il rangea dans l'armoire approprié.

Caroline soupira de soulagement avant d'ouvrir la porte pour partir de cet endroit.

-"Quelque fois, cela me manque !" entendit la blonde dans un petit chuchotement. Caroline se retourna pour regarder Klaus, confuse, avant de comprendre qu'il répondait à sa question.

Klaus s'avança et passa devant elle tout en n'oubliant pas d'effleurer sa main avec celle de la jolie blonde. Caroline, elle, baissa la tête pour regarder sa main avant de regarder à nouveau Klaus qui marchait en direction de la sortie. La jeune femme sourit avant de le rejoindre.

{o}{o}{o}

-"Il habitait ici !" dit Katherine en montrant une maison du doigt. "Il vivait seul dans cette maison." rajouta la brune à l'intention d'Elijah qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis sa sortie de la cave.

-"S'il est bien mort comme tu l'as dit, nous devrions avoir accès à l'intérieur de sa maison." expliqua Elijah en commençant à se diriger vers la petite maison délabré que montrait Katherine.

-"Tu peux me lâcher tu sais !" dit Katherine une fois devant la porte de la maison. "A moins que tu aimes bien le contact de ma peau !" fit remarquer la belle brune en prenant un air aguicheur.

-"Ne vous flattez pas Katherine !" rétorqua Elijah dans un sourire "Vous savez très bien que je prends mes précautions avec vous." expliqua-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte de la maison et de pénétrer à l'intérieur avec Katherine.

Oui, il n'y'avait aucun doute, le propriétaire était mort.

-"Je serais bête de m'enfuir !" rétorqua la brune "Je sais bien que tu es plus rapide que moi et que tu me rattraperas en moins de dix secondes."

Elijah qui regardait le taudis dans lequel vivait l'homme qu'avait contraint Katherine posa un instant son regard sur Katherine qui regardait partout sauf lui.

-"Vous avez un point !" dit l'originel tout en lâchant Katherine qui était surprise de sa liberté soudaine. Le mot fuir revenait en force dans sa tête mais le mot raisonnable venait aussi s'incruster. Puis si elle s'enfuyait, elle irait où ? Leigh devait toujours garder cette barrière invisible qui l'empêchait de partir de Mystic Falls et il allait envoyer Aiden ou Elyan à sa recherche. Or, Katherine savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance avec la Tryade, et vu qu'elle n'avait plus la Pierre de Soleil en sa possession, elle n'avait aucun moyen de négocier.

Qu'avec les originels, elle avait réussit à garder sa vie sauve et Klaus lui avait fait une promesse de la libérer pour des renseignements sur la Tryade et la Pierre de Soleil. Bon, il l'avait enfermé dans une cave mais c'était mieux que d'être morte. Puis Elijah était bon avec elle. Il lui avait donné du sang dans le dos de Klaus et il lui permettait de se "promener" un peu. Puis il allait s'assurer que Klaus lui laisse la vie sauve car il était quelqu'un d'honorable. Il ne fallait pas réfléchir plus pour savoir que son intérêt était de rester avec la famille Mikaelson et plus précisément Elijah.

-"Ce taudis sens affreusement mauvais" se plaignit Katherine tout en regardant l'état insalubre de la maison qui ne comportait que trois pièces. Une petite salle de bain, une petite cuisine et un assez grand salon qui faisait office de bureau et de chambre vu le matelas sur le sol.

Elijah ne répondit pas à Katherine, il était trop occupé à chercher la pierre orange pailleté dans cette maison. Katherine, elle, ne faisait rien pour chercher. Elle se contentait de marcher dans le salon et d'éviter les débris au sol. Cela l'étonnerait beaucoup qu'ils trouvent la Pierre de Soleil ici. Elle avait dit à l'homme de la cacher dans un endroit peu commun.

-"Allez dans les autres pièces jeter un œil Katherine !" proposa Elijah qui prit le matelas dans ses mains et le déchira comme une feuille de papier pour voir si la Pierre était ici.

Katherine s'exécuta et entra dans la salle de bain minuscule pour voir un toilette remplit d'excrément. La jeune femme crissa le nez face à cette scène affreuse et détourna le regard. Elle posa son regard sur le mur pour voir un miroir cassé en plusieurs morceaux.

-"Il n'y'a rien dans le salon !" entendit la jeune femme qui continuait de regarder le miroir cassé. La belle brune laissa tomber son regard sur un lavabo rouillé en métal et un petit panier remplit de plusieurs savons. Au moins, il se lavait, c'était déjà ça ! Se dit la brune en tournant le dos pour partir de cette ignoble salle de bain.

-"Il n'y'a rien non plus dans la salle de bain" dit-elle avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Un flash lui revint en tête. Un flash concernant la salle de bain d'un certain Salvatore et d'un panier en fer avec plusieurs savons et d'une Pierre de Lune se trouvant parmi ces nombreux savons.

Il fallait que l'homme soit aussi idiot que Damon pour avoir fait une chose pareille. Mais en même temps, qui allait venir fouiller dans un taudis tel que celui-ci? C'était un bon endroit en fin de compte.

-"Je ne pense pas que cette Pierre de Soleil soit ici !" dit Elijah en faisant face à Katherine qui était droite comme un I. La jeune femme tourna le dos à Elijah avant de rentrer à nouveau dans la salle de bain et de jeter les savons qu'elle trouvait un par un par terre sous le regard intéressé d'Elijah. Katherine se mit à sourire en voyant le dernier objet dans le panier, l'objet qu'elle convoitait tant pour son pouvoir puissant. Cependant, elle perdit son sourire quand elle vit Elijah derrière elle.

-"Bravo Katherine, vous avez retrouvé la Pierre de Soleil"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A :** …. (**Spoiler)**

…..

**Kol Mikaelson :** **C'est n'importe quoi ! Comment est-ce possible ? Comment dans la série j'ai pu me faire tuer ainsi par des Gilbert minable ? C'est de la folie de la pure folie ! C'est irréel, insolite, incompréhensible, impossible, affreux, horrible ! Elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe Julie. **

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** Je viens avec toi, mon frère ! **

**Rebekah Mikaelson :**** Et moi aussi. **

**Elijah Mikaelson :**** Je me joins aussi à la petite fête. **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Klaus j'espère que dans la série tu vas détruire et brûler leur petite maison et j'espère que tu as les faire souffrir. **

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** Je n'en sais rien mais l'envie est ancrée en moi. Mais connaissant cette série ils vont me tourner en petit agneau. Ils n'ont même pas fait intervenir Elijah. **

**Elijah Mikaelson :**** Ils ont intérêt de faire de mon retour quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Comme faire souffrir ceux qui ont tué un membre de ma famille. **

**Rebekah Mikaelson :**** Je regrette de ne pas avoir réussit à tuer définitivement le doppelganger sur ce saleté de pont. **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Si je ne reviens pas je tape un SCANDALE ! **

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** Ne vous en faites pas ! Moi je suis là et je compte bien continuer mes histoires sur vous car je vous aime moi ! Surtout toi Kol. Tu vas toujours être dans mes histoires et je planifie même une petite histoire sur ta vengeance. **

**Les originels :**** C'est pour cette raison que toi on ne te tue pas ! **

**WhiteBlackGrey****: Merci les gars ! Donc à présent je vais mettre des extraits pour le chapitre suivant. **

_-"J'ai la solution pour tuer Aiden, Leigh et Elyan." dit Bonnie avec un grand sourire. "Il se trouve que Shannon Bennett, la mère de ma grand-mère les as rencontré quand elle avait une trentaine d'années. A cet époque ils avaient retrouvés la lignée des Bennett et les chassaient une par une." expliqua tristement la jeune sorcière. _

_-"Vous restez-là ce soir, je ne veux pas que la Tryade te tue !" déclara l'hybride en posant son regard sur la jeune métisse qui faisait une drôle de tête. "Notre moyen de les tuer tous partirait donc en fumée." rajouta le jeune blond aux yeux bleus._

_-"Cela t'intrigue tant qu'elle n'ait pas peur de toi ?" demanda Elijah "Pourquoi ?" _

_-"Ils ont trouvé un moyen de nous anéantir !" s'exclama Elyan furieux de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre grâce à Umbra, la chouette de Leigh qui était à nouveau présente avec eux au manoir des Salvatore, se faisant caresser par Leigh comme remerciement pour les informations très précieuses. _

_-"Nous pouvons empêcher qu'elle prenne les pouvoirs des 100 sorcières !" déclara Leigh en caressant Umbra. _

_Caroline se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en baissant son regard des yeux de l'hybride. Il lui avait déjà fait cette promesse alléchante mais la jeune femme avait nettement refusé car elle se voyait mal partir avec Klaus à la découverte du monde. Cependant, aujourd'hui, cette proposition était encore plus alléchante et il était plus difficile de lui dire non. _

_Pourquoi ? _

_Tout simplement car Caroline était...prête ! _

_Prête à accepter ses sentiments longtemps refoulé en elle pour Klaus. _

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** Très court ces extraits mais c'est normale car le prochain chapitre est un chapitre très explicatif sur la découverte de nos héros et je n'ai pas envie de casser le suspens. Merci à tout le monde pour la lecture de ce chapitre et la lecture de ma complainte lol. J'espère avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre. **

**Bisous à tous ! **

**A bientôt ! **


	8. Shannon Bennett et les 100 sorcières

**N/A : ****Salut les filles, j'ai lu comme d'habitudes vos merveilleuses reviews et vos avis sur le Bamon, le Kennett. Et non, vous ne polluez pas les reviews. J'aime quand les lecteurs donnent leurs points de vue. D'ailleurs pour les scènes Bamon du livre qui sont transformés par Julie Plec en Delena dans la série, je trouve ça… scandaleux et irrespectueux. Peut-être que L.J Smith était d'accord mais dans ce cas-là cela dénature complètement l'histoire. Je ne savais pas qu'il y'avait tant de scènes BAMON dans les livres… cela me donne envie de les acheter mais j'ai peur de ne pas aimer par rapport à Elena…**

**Merci aussi pour vos compliments. Mais je ne pourrais pas être à la place de Julie Plec car les fans de Delena essaieront de me tuer lol. Sinon je suis touchée et c'est très gratifiant, cela me donne envie d'écrire, d'écrire et encore d'écrire mais je suis bridé à cause de l'université. Le deuxième semestre de sociologie est chaud pfiou ! **

**Moi aussi j'ai analysé la mort de Kol (même si c'était douloureux à regarder une deuxième fois) et je pense aussi que c'est complètement incohérent… Fin bon, les « gentils » gagnent toujours.**

**Heureusement, je ne vais pas tuer Kol dans cette fic et il est ici pour longtemps. **

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture. **

**PS : Nanak :**** Kol à été incapable de voir Elyan car ce dernier n'a pas d'odeur et est un chasseur hors pair. Il connaît donc toutes les techniques pour traquer ses proies, aussi puissantes soit-elle. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Nouvelle Menace.

**Chapitre 7**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Précédemment ! **_

_-"Je ne pense pas que cette Pierre de Soleil soit ici !" dit Elijah en faisant face à Katherine qui était droite comme un I. La jeune femme tourna le dos à Elijah avant de rentrer à nouveau dans la salle de bain et de jeter les savons qu'elle trouvait un par un par terre sous le regard intéressé d'Elijah. Katherine se mit à sourire en voyant le dernier objet dans le panier, l'objet qu'elle convoitait tant pour son pouvoir puissant. Cependant, elle perdit son sourire quand elle vit Elijah derrière elle. _

_-"Bravo Katherine, vous avez retrouvé la Pierre de Soleil" _

_**Maintenant. **_

Klaus venait d'avoir Elijah au téléphone et il était triplement ravi. Aujourd'hui était un jour fabuleux car Kol et Bonnie avaient le moyen de tuer la Tryade, Elijah et Katherine avaient retrouvés la Pierre de Soleil et Rebekah et Matt avaient envoyés ses hybrides en sécurité. Que demander de plus ?

L'hybride était de bonne humeur et se dirigeait avec Caroline au manoir pour entendre le fameux sort qui pourra tuer les trois hommes qui l'importunaient. Elijah allait venir lui aussi avec Katherine bien entendu.

-"Tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop facile ?" demanda Caroline en brisant légèrement la bonne humeur de Klaus.

-"Pourquoi tu es toujours pessimiste sweetheart ?" demanda l'hybride en se garant dans son allée.

-"Je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment" admit la blonde en voulant sortir de la voiture mais Klaus qui n'était plus au côté conducteur lui avait ouvert sa porte et le lui avait refermé.

-"Ne t'en fais pas ma douce, tout vas bientôt se terminer ! Nos plans ne sont pas foireux" dit-il avec un peu de prétention."Nous nous appelons Mikaelson et non Salvatore" rajouta le blond avant de poser sa main sur le bas du dos de Caroline et la conduire à l'entrée de son manoir.

De loin, il vit la voiture d'Elijah arriver et se garer près de la sienne.

-"Entre à l'intérieur, j'arrive tout de suite" dit l'hybride en souriant à Caroline qui sourit en échange avant d'aller rejoindre Bonnie et Kol qui étaient chacun à l'autre bout du salon.

Klaus, lui, s'approcha de son frère Elijah qui avait ouvert la porte de voiture du côté passager pour faire descendre Katherine qui n'était pas à l'aise avec la présence de Klaus. Elle rêvait de le tuer celui-là !

-"Elijah, je vois que tu n'as pas laissé la laisse en fer à cette magnifique petite chienne !" dit Klaus en donnant un regard effrayant à Katherine qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de retenir un grognement face à l'insulte. "Et elle n'est toujours pas bien éduqué, vu qu'elle grogne son mépris !" rajouta Klaus en posant son regard sur Elijah qui avait l'air de désapprouver ce que disait Klaus.

-"Klaus, je te prie de ne pas parler ainsi en ma présence !" dit calmement l'aînée des Mikaelson. "Tiens, Katherine veut te donner quelque chose" dit-il en regardant Katherine qui avait l'air énervé et plutôt réticente à donner ce quelque chose à Klaus.

-"Alors ?" demanda Klaus en regardant Katherine et en attendant. La jeune femme sortit de sa poche de pantalon la Pierre de Soleil et la caressa tendrement. Puis doucement, elle tendit la Pierre à Klaus qui avait un large sourire sur le visage pendant que Katherine semblait avoir perdue une petite étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux.

-"Merci bien Katherine !" dit l'hybride en prenant la Pierre de Soleil des mains de Katherine. "J'ai eu des informations sur la Tryade de ta part et j'ai la Pierre de Soleil grâce à toi." rappela l'hybride en devenant sérieux "Tu es libre de partir comme convenu !"

Katherine leva brusquement la tête. "Vraiment ?" demanda la brune.

-"Ne me fais pas revenir sur ma décision et t'arracher le cœur maintenant !" dit Klaus.

-"Mais la Tryade va me trouver et me tuer !" rétorqua Katherine apeuré par sa liberté soudaine. C'est vrai qu'elle voulait partir loin de Klaus mais elle avait réfléchie et si elle était libre, la Tryade allait être après elle et la tuer pour sur. Elle était plus en sécurité avec les Mikaelson… avec Elijah !

-"Ce n'est pas mon problème, love !" sourit Klaus avant de tourner le dos et de partir.

Katherine se mit en face d'Elijah rapidement et l'implora du regard. Pour lui demander de l'aide. Katherine savait qu'elle avait l'air d'une lâche, d'une personne effrayé mais elle s'en foutait. L'instinct de survie était toujours le plus fort.

-"Elijah s'il te plaît !" dit-elle "Je n'ai aucune chance contre eux !"

-"Vous êtes libre Katherine !" dit l'originel en évitant de regarder les yeux de Katherine. Il avait toujours du mal avec les émotions qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de la jeune Petrova. Il avait toujours du mal à lui résister quelque chose. Comme pour Tatia autrefois. La ligne des Petrova était sa faiblesse. Surtout Tatia et Katherine. En fermant les yeux, Elijah contourna Katherine pour se diriger au manoir en laissant la jeune femme planté derrière.

Klaus qui était devant et avait tout entendu sourit et félicita son frère pour avoir résisté à l'appelle de détresse de Katherine.

-"Dommage pour vous alors !" dit Katherine la voix sombre, retrouvant de son assurance apparemment. "Je vais de ce pas dire à la Tryade que vous avez un bon moyen de les tuer et que vous possédez la Pierre de Soleil. Si je dois mourir aujourd'hui par leur mains autant leur délivrer ce que leurs ennemis ont trouvé un moyen de les anéantir !" dit la jeune femme avant de partir à vitesse vampirique du manoir.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle se fit rattraper par Klaus qui était devant elle et Elijah derrière.

-"Tout compte fait je crois que tu vas restez dans ma cave Katherine "dit de manière mauvaise Klaus. Il pouvait la tuer mais il aurait peut-être encore besoin d'elle. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait servir d'appât. La faire souffrir serait tellement mieux que lui arracher le cœur encore une fois. "Elijah, va la mener !" dit l'hybride tout en poussant Katherine vers son frère. La jeune femme avait un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres que Klaus évitait pour ne pas charger vers elle et lui démolir son joli petit minois.

{o}{o}{o}

Aiden qui n'était pas très loin de la maison des Mikaelson dans sa forme de loup blanc, avait tout entendu ! Il avait entendu la conversation entre les deux originels et le double Petrova.

Rapidement, le loup blanc courait vers le manoir des Salvatore, là où lui et ses deux alliés avaient prit refuge pour tout dévoiler à Leigh.

Quand le loup blanc entra dans le salon, il reprit sa forme humaine.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?" demanda Leigh en arrêtant de pratiquer sa magie sur le pentagramme noir pour qu'il se charge à fond. Il devait être à point sur le sort qu'il allait jeter le soir de la pleine Lune.

-"J'ai flairé l'odeur de Katherine en ville et je l'ai suivi." expliqua Aiden calmement "Elle était avec le plus vieux des Mikaelson et ils ont trouvés la Pierre de Soleil" indiqua le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or et au regard glacial.

Leigh fronça les sourcils et les poings. "Ils ont un train d'avance sur nous en ayant cette Pierre, il ne faut pas qu'ils l'utilisent demain à midi quand son pouvoir sera au maximum." prévient Leigh "Nous ne devons pas laisser nos recherches de toute une vie partir en fumée !" cria le sorcier en faisant exploser les lustres du manoir.

-"Désolé Leigh, je n'ai pas su retrouver cette Pierre avant eux!" s'excusa le jeune homme blonds.

-"Ce n'est pas ta faute !" dit Leigh en se calmant. "Nous devrons leur subtiliser la Pierre et au plus vite." pressa le sorcier.

-"Ce n'est pas tout !" dit Aiden "Il semble qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen de nous tuer vu la mine réjouie de Niklaus."

Leigh ne prononça aucune parole mais les miroirs et les meubles qui tombaient à la renverse dans le manoir étaient la preuve de la colère du jeune sorcier qui puisait ses pouvoirs de la magie noire. Finalement, la Pierre de Soleil n'était pas la principale priorité!

-"Nous devons trouver un moyen de faire foirer leur plan car mon sort n'est pas prêt. Il me faut encore deux jours pour que la Lune soit pleine." dit Leigh en semblant réfléchir. Si seulement il savait en quoi consistait leur plan ! Il aurait un moyen de le contrecarrer.

-"Tu veux que j'intervienne chez les Mikaelson ?" demanda Aiden en voulant se rendre utile.

-"Non, nous devons rester à trois !" répondit le sorcier aux cheveux noirs. "Elyan est chez la sorcière Bennett pour avoir des informations mais je vais le faire revenir. Tu as fait son boulot !" expliqua Leigh avant de poser son regard sur Umbra.

-"Que vas-tu faire ?" demanda Aiden curieux par rapport au regard que Leigh donnait à sa chouette noire suspendue sur les cornes de l'animal empaillé au dessus de la cheminée.

-"Je crois que j'ai une bonne idée !" dit Leigh "Umbra va s'infiltrer" dit le sorcier aux yeux verts. "Je vais jeter un sort pour voir et entendre le fameux plan pour nous tuer !" finit le jeune homme en se félicitant intérieurement de son plan.

{o}{o}{o}

Il était à présent 17 heures et la journée commençait à laisser place à la nuit tout doucement. Klaus, Elijah, Katherine, Caroline, Bonnie et Kol étaient dans le salon des Mikaelson, là ou le fameux plan pour tuer la Tryade allait se mettre en place.

-"Alors qu'avez vous trouvé sur eux ?" demanda Elijah curieux de savoir la fameuse découverte de Kol et Bonnie.

-"J'ai la solution pour tuer Aiden, Leigh et Elyan." dit Bonnie avec un grand sourire. "Il se trouve que Shannon Bennett, la mère de ma grand-mère les as rencontré quand elle avait une trentaine d'années. A cette époque ils avaient retrouvés la lignée des Bennett et les chassaient une par une." expliqua tristement la jeune sorcière.

-"Ils ont chassé ta famille ?" demanda Caroline étonnée

-"Oui, ils ont réussit à tuer cinq sorcières Bennett. Ma famille à donc décidé de s'éloigner d'eux pendant un temps mais ils ont finit par retrouver la trace de mon arrière-grand-mère qui avait alors trente ans et une petite fille de 6 ans, ma grand-mère" expliqua Bonnie en se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait lu dans le grimoire de Shannon Bennett.

-"Emily était aussi une cible pour la Tryade, ses enfants aussi" intervient Katherine qui était entre Klaus et Elijah. "La Tryade à finit par retrouver ma trace dans les années 1864 et aussi celle des Bennett." continua la brune en révélant un peu de ce qu'elle savait sur l'histoire d'Emily. "Cependant les fondateurs ont prit des mesures avant eux, ils ont attaqués les vampires mais comme tu le sais, sous la demande de Damon, Emily à fait un sort pour nous enfermer dans le tombeau, où je n'étais pas bien sûr." se vanta légèrement la brunette. "La Tryade à cru que j'avais péril dans les flammes pendant un temps et ils ont répandu la nouvelle de la présence des sorcières à Mystic Falls. Les fondateurs ont commencé leur recherche et ont brûlé sur le bûcher Emily. Ses enfants ont été sauvés par Damon qui avait juré de les protéger ! Il à réussit et les deux marmots d'Emily ont eu des enfants dont Shannon" termina Katherine en semblant nostalgique en parlant d'Emily.

Bonnie avait écouté attentivement l'histoire de Katherine. Bonnie n'avait jamais su comment Emily était morte ! Maintenant elle avait eu sa réponse. La Tryade était impliqué ! Heureusement que Damon était là pour protéger les enfants d'Emily, sinon Bonnie ne serait pas de ce monde.

-"Mais ils ont finit par retrouver la trace des sorcières Bennett, Shannon la première !" continua Klaus "Je mettrais ma main à coupé qu'elle à eu un face à face avec eux et qu'elle à cherché un sort pour les tuer !"

-"Bingo !" dit Kol avec un grand sourire. "Et le sort et assez similaire à celui que tu as subi !"

-"C'est-à-dire ?" demanda Klaus en posant son regard sur celui de Bonnie.

-"Shannon savait qu'elle était en grand danger et elle savait que sa fille l'était aussi. Elle à fait partir son mari et sa fille de la ville pour affronter la Tryade et venger sa famille. Pour cela, elle est allée à la maison des sorcières et à demander à posséder les pouvoirs des 100 sorcières pour éradiquer la Tryade." expliqua Bonnie en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire face au visage dur de Klaus. Apparemment cela lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs.

-"La même chose que tu as fait avec les 100 sorcières pour m'affaiblir !" dit l'hybride en réfléchissant à comment Bonnie pouvait obtenir les pouvoirs des 100 sorcières. Car elles n'étaient pas ravies de voir leur descendante lui sauver la vie.

-"Pourquoi Shannon à échoué ?" demanda Elijah "La Tryade est toujours en vie mais malheureusement, votre arrière grand-mère à péril !"

-"Il se trouve qu'au moment ou elle allait les achever, Shannon Bennett à été poignardé dans le dos par un membre des fondateurs." expliqua Kol en ayant le grimoire dans ses mains. "Elle à été surprise par un certain Loyd Gilbert en train d'utiliser de la magie contre des 'innocents'." continua le vampire en pouffant sur le mot innocent.

-"La famille d'Elena et Jérémy à trahit ta famille !" se scandalisa Caroline. Nous étions loin de l'amitié entre tout le monde !

-"Il pensait bien faire certainement" dit Elijah en remarquant la sorcière Bennett un peu en colère.

-"Donc si je comprends bien, tu vas essayer de demander les pouvoirs des 100 sorcière à nouveau et essayer de les tuer ?" demanda Klaus en s'approchant de Bonnie qui fit un signe de tête pour approuver la supposition de Klaus.

-"Si ce n'est pas suffisant, ils seront assez faible pour que vous les tuez de vos mains !" rajouta Bonnie.

-"C'est un merveilleux plan Darling mais je pense que tu a oublié qu'elles sont en colère après toi car tu m'a sauvé la vie !" fit remarquer l'hybride en souriant.

-"Elles vont accepter !" dit confiante Bonnie.

-"Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?" demanda Caroline en étant pessimiste sur ce point.

-"Car en tuant Aiden, Leigh et Elyan, je venge notre famille et surtout les sorcières Bennett tués par leurs mains." expliqua Bonnie "C'est une menace en moins pour les autres sorcières Bennett qui vivent en ce moment tel que Lucy !"

Les originels semblaient réfléchir avant que Klaus ne prenne une décision.

-"Et bien je crois que tu sais ce que tu dois faire ce soir Bonnie" dit l'hybride en se reculant de la belle métisse. "Nous te mènerons là-bas ce soir à 22 heures"

-"Je dois y'aller seule car si elles sentent ta présence tu vas t'attirer leur foudres." prévient la sorcière.

-"Tu ne seras pas seule !" dit durement Klaus pour montrer à Bonnie qui c'est qui commandait. "Elijah semble toujours s'attirer les grâces des sorcières, il t'accompagnera ainsi que Kol !" finit l'hybride tout en partant du salon, montrant clairement qu'il n'acceptait aucunes protestations.

-"Et bien, je sens que c'est un bon plan !" dit Katherine avant de sentir la main d'Elijah autour de son bras.

-"Il est temps que tu retournes dans la cave !" dit l'aîné des Mikaelson.

-"Je suis sûre que vous avez une chambre à me proposer !" dit-elle à l'intention des deux derniers Mikaelson présent dans la pièce.

-"La cave te convient mieux, elle est habilité pour une personne telle que toi" dit Kol en souriant à la vampiresse brune qui le fusillait du regard.

-"Elijah !" protesta Katherine.

-"Désolé Katherine !" dit simplement l'aîné des Mikaelson en la menant dans sa prison.

-"Tu veux rentrer chez toi en attendant ?" demanda Caroline en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

-"Oui, je vais rentrer et me reposer un peu car je suis fatiguée !" dit Bonnie en souriant à Caroline. "Mes clés de voiture !" dit la sorcière en regardant Kol qui était à présent assis sur le canapé en lisant le grimoire de Shannon Bennett "et aussi le grimoire !" rajouta la jeune métisse.

Kol leva la tête vers Bonnie et lui donnait un sourire éblouissant avant de lui tendre le grimoire. Bonnie fronça les sourcils avant de prendre rapidement le grimoire. C'était bizarre qu'il sourie ainsi. "Mes clés !" demanda la sorcière plus fort.

Kol se leva et fit mine de chercher les clés de voiture de Bonnie dans ses poches. La seconde suivante, le vampire se tapa le front avant de se traiter d'idiot.

-"Quoi ?" demanda Caroline en ne comprenant pas à quoi jouait Kol.

-"Oops, j'ai oublié de te prévenir Bonnie" dit le vampire originel d'un ton faux. "J'ai fait accidentellement tombé tes clés de voiture dans le caniveau tout à l'heure." avoua le jeune homme aux yeux noisettes. "Je suis terriblement désolé !" s'excusa-t-il toujours d'un ton faux. Horriblement faux !

Bonnie, elle, serrait tellement ses dents qu'elle allait finir par les casser. Le sourire sur le visage de Kol l'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait dû les jeter dans le caniveau exprès pour l'emmerder. C'était obligé ! Il avait déjà commencé sa mission de lui faire vivre un enfer alors ! Bonnie devait avouer qu'il commençait en beauté !

-"Ce n'est pas grave Bonnie, je vais te ramener chez toi à vitesse vampirique, je vais prendre tes doubles et te ramener ta voiture !" intervient Caroline en faisant baisser le coléromètre de Bonnie d'une centaine de degrés.

-"Ce serait super !" s'exclama Bonnie en regardant Kol froncer les sourcils. "Bon et bien je peux enfin partir de cet endroit !" dit-elle avant de se détourner de Kol mais elle fut arrêtée par la voix de Klaus qui était revenu au salon avec un verre de sang.

-"Vous restez-là ce soir, je ne veux pas que la Tryade te tue !" déclara l'hybride en posant son regard sur la jeune métisse qui faisait une drôle de tête. "Notre moyen de les tuer tous partirait donc en fumée." rajouta le jeune blond aux yeux bleus.

-"Je sais me défendre" répliqua Bonnie pas d'accord avec Klaus pour rester dans ce manoir.

-"Contre un loup prêt à te déchiqueter, un chasseur hors pair et un puissant sorcier ?" demanda Elijah en étant à nouveau dans le salon lui aussi. "Imagine que le sorcier t'immobilise et qu'Aiden ou Elyan s'occupent de toi !" rajouta l'aîné de la famille qui voyait enfin Bonnie prendre conscience de ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

-"Ils ont raison !" dit tout à coup Caroline "Ils peuvent entrer chez toi, ce ne sont pas des vampires. Ils pourront te tuer pendant ton sommeil !" continua la blonde en ne rassurant pas du tout Bonnie qui semblait réfléchir à la solution la meilleure. Klaus n'avait pas tort et encore moins Elijah. La jeune sorcière soupira avant de se résigner.

-"D'accord !" dit-elle les épaules baissées.

-"Cool, on va prévenir Katherine qu'elle à deux colocataires" dit Kol avec un énorme sourire.

-"Il y'a des chambres de libre en haut." dit Elijah en ignorant ce que venait de dire son frère.

-"Merci" dit rapidement Bonnie en montant les escaliers.

-"Tu veux que je passe chez toi vite fait pour te chercher des vêtements et le double de tes clés ?" demanda la jeune blonde. "Je vais chez moi m'en prendre aussi!"

-"Oui ce serait gentil !" dit Bonnie en souriant à son amie et en remontant les marches.

-"Je vais t'accompagner ma douce" dit Klaus "Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule et qu'ils profitent de te tuer !" dit-il en prenant les clés de sa propre voiture et en les balançant à Caroline qui fit un signe de tête tout en sortant du manoir pour s'installer dans la voiture de Klaus qui n'allait pas tarder.

-"Ne te trompe surtout pas de chambre" cria Kol à l'intention de Bonnie qui était à l'étage en cherchant une chambre libre "Je ne veux pas de toi dans mon lit !" dit-il arrogant. Bonnie ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

-"A quoi tu joues ?" demanda Klaus "Tu veux toi aussi mourir quand Bonnie aura les pouvoirs des 100 sorcières ?" questionna le jeune homme en regardant son petit frère. Enfin son demi-frère !

-"Je veux lui rendre la vie un enfer. C'est mieux que de la tuer non ?" demanda Kol en regardant Klaus. "Puis je veux qu'elle ait peur de moi !" déclara le jeune homme.

-"Bonnie n'a pas peur de toi tout comme elle n'a pas peur de moi et de Klaus" intervient Elijah de retour au salon.

-"Parce qu'elle est une sorcière ?" demanda Kol en voulant comprendre à tout prix pourquoi la sorcière Bennett n'avait pas peur de lui. "J'en ai vu des autres tout aussi puissante et je voyais dans leur regard de la pure crainte quand elle me regardaient."

-"Cela t'intrigues tant qu'elle n'ait pas peur de toi ?" demanda Elijah "Pourquoi ?"

-"Parce que nous sommes des monstres. Je suis un monstre." déclara le jeune Mikaelson avec une petite once de tristesse dans les yeux qui disparut bien vite. "Tout le monde à peur des monstres, les fuient ou veulent les tuer." finit le cadet de la famille en partant du manoir sous les regards surpris de ses frères qui ne voyaient pas derrière eux, derrière une fenêtre entre-ouverte, la présence d'une chouette noire aux yeux jaunes qui prit son envole au même moment où Kol quitta le manoir.

-"Bon je vais mener Caroline, fais attention !" dit l'hybride.

{o}{o}{o}

-"Ils ont trouvé un moyen de nous anéantir !" s'exclama Elyan furieux de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre grâce à Umbra, la chouette de Leigh qui était à nouveau présente avec eux au manoir des Salvatore, se faisant caresser par Leigh comme remerciement pour les informations très précieuses.

-"Shannon Bennett à bien failli réussir à nous tuer" dit Aiden en se remémorant exactement le jour où il avait senti ses dernières minutes sur Terre venir. "Nous avons eut un coup de chance que ce fondateur l'a poignardé avant qu'elle ne réussisse. Nous n'aurons pas encore une fois cette faveur" fit-il froidement.

-"Sans compter qu'avec Bonnie il y'aura les originels. Nous sommes dans de mauvais draps !" rajouta Elyan en ne détendant pas l'atmosphère du tout.

-"Que vous êtes pessimistes !" râla Leigh pas le moins du monde paniqué par toutes les nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-"Bien sûr que nous le sommes !" répliqua Elyan "Pourquoi es-tu si calme ?" questionna l'homme au cœur d'aigle. "Aurais-tu oublié cette nuit horrible où nous avons failli mourir ?"

-"Bien sûr que non !" répliqua Leigh en soupirant. "Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez peur ?" interrogea le sorcier en buvant un verre de bourbon. "Nous savons ce que compte faire Bonnie et c'est un avantage."

-"Quel avantage ?" demanda Aiden "A moins d'aller la tuer tout de suite, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous sauver." dit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. "Même on ne peut pas la tuer pour l'instant car elle est chez les originels."

-"Nous pouvons empêcher qu'elle prenne les pouvoirs des 100 sorcières !" déclara Leigh en caressant Umbra.

-"Comment ?" demanda Elyan.

-"En détruisant ce qui permet aux 100 sorcières d'être toujours de ce monde en tant qu'esprit et en les faisant disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes" dit Leigh en voyant comment contrecarrer le plan des originels.

-" Développe !" demanda Aiden intéressé.

-"Il faut détruire la maison des 100 sorcières en la brûlant !"

{o}{o}{o}

Après avoir prit les affaires de Bonnie, Caroline avait demandé à Klaus de l'emmener chez elle pour qu'elle en fasse autant. L'hybride l'avait donc mené chez elle et était même rentré malgré l'ordre clair de Caroline à ce qu'il reste dans sa voiture.

Mais non Klaus était...Klaus donc il était obligé de faire le contraire.

Cela ne gênait pas vraiment Caroline et sa mère n'était pas rentré car elle cherchait toujours le corps d'Hayley. Mais, elle n'aimait pas voir l'hybride fouiller du regard chaque objet de son salon, sa cuisine, sa chambre.

-"Tu as finit de tout regarder ?" demanda la blonde.

-"Cela te dérange ?" demanda Klaus avec un grand sourire et en posant son regard sur la blonde qui prenait quelques vêtement et les mettait dans un sac. "Tu préfères que je te regarde peut-être ?" taquina l'hybride. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire. Elle avait beau le repousser, se servir de lui, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir longtemps. Tout ça parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle ! Et qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ça depuis une éternité. Elle cherchait toujours à faire bien, elle avait des principes, elle était serviable et généreuse. Elle était pure.

Tout le contraire de lui !

Et pourtant, elle avait réussit à l'attirer. Lui qui ne pensait qu'à survivre, qu'à créer des hybrides. Lui qui menaçait sans arrêt pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Qui usait de ses pouvoirs sans remords.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il était revenu à Mystic Falls pour la sauver ! S'il devait choisir entre Caroline et ses hybrides, Caroline passait en premier. Klaus avait juste joué la carte de l'indifférence mais cette carte n'était pas assez forte pour perdurer dans le temps quand Caroline était proche.

-"Ne dis pas de bêtise !" dit la blonde en semblant nerveuse et coupant Klaus de ses pensées par la même occasion. L'hybride se mit à sourire avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de la jeune blonde. Sa nervosité la trahissait quelques fois.

Comme maintenant !

Klaus pouvait très bien dire qu'elle était nerveuse en sa présence et cela signifiait qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Des fois, il donnerait cher pour savoir ce qu'elle pense de lui. Pour lire dans ses pensées quand il le souhaiterait.

-"Une fois que la Tryade sera détruite, tu feras quoi ?" demanda Caroline pour relancer un autre sujet. Puis elle était vraiment intéressée par la réponse de Klaus. Est-ce qu'il allait repartir avec sa famille ?

-"Je vais utiliser la Pierre de Soleil ! " répondit Klaus.

-"Et après ?" demanda la blonde.

-"Je vais retourner à Londres !" répondit une fois de plus Klaus en se levant du lit de la jolie blonde qui avait arrêté de ranger des vêtements dans son sac. Klaus pouvait voir que Caroline était devenue tendue. "Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la belle jeune femme.

-"Juste pour savoir" dit rapidement le jeune vampire en recommençant à mettre des vétements dans son sac mais il n'y'avait plus de place.

-"Et toi ?" questionna Klaus. "Que vas-tu faire ?"

-"Allez en cours et essayez d'avoir mon diplôme !" dit vaguement Caroline "Puis après je vais allez à l'université...enfin je crois..."

-"Tu crois ?" demanda Klaus en levant un sourcil, Caroline soupira avant de regarder l'hybride dans les yeux, peu sûre et déboussolé. "Tu sais Caroline, mon offre tiens toujours !" dit l'hybride en faisant allusion à la découverte du monde, de l'art, de la musique, des cultures différentes. "Le monde n'attends que toi !" rajouta-t-il en prenant un pas vers la blonde et en lui prenant la main.

Caroline se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en baissant son regard des yeux de l'hybride. Il lui avait déjà fait cette promesse alléchante mais la jeune femme avait nettement refusé car elle se voyait mal partir avec Klaus à la découverte du monde. Cependant, aujourd'hui, cette proposition était encore plus alléchante et il était plus difficile de lui dire non.

Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement car Caroline était...prête !

Le retour de Klaus lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose qu'elle avait refoulé depuis longtemps. C'est pour cela qu'elle était prête !

Elle était prête à s'ouvrir à ce que proposait Klaus. Elle était prête à s'avouer qu'une partie d'elle appréciait l'hybride. Elle était prête à s'avouer qu'elle avait toujours eut une petite attirance pour Klaus, qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de se demander pendant son absence ce qu'il faisait, avec qui il était, s'il pensait à elle.

Oui, Caroline se sentait prête.

Prête à accepter ses sentiments longtemps refoulé en elle pour Klaus.

Mais une autre question faisait obstacle à présent dans la tête de la blonde.

Etait-elle prête à l'avouer à Klaus ?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : ….**

**WhiteBlackGrey ****: Allez Aiden, c'est à toi de faire le début de la note d'auteur ! **

**Aiden Ashton :**** …**

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** Ai..Aiden ? Arrête de me transpercer du regard tu me donnes des frissons dans le dos ! **

**Elyan Edinhart :**** C'est toi qui le décris comme ça dans ton histoire, tu ne vas pas t'attendre à ce qu'il saute de joie quand tu lui demandes ça ! **

**Leigh Laghan :**** Elyan fais-le, j'ai le sort à terminé pour tuer ces imbéciles d'originels et nous devons détruire la maison des cent sorcières. **

**Elyan Edinhart :**** Nous espérons que vous avez aimé ce chapitre … bla bla bla… commentez sinon on vient après vous ! **

**Aiden Ashton :**** Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas envie de finir comme Tyler ou Hayley ?**

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** Pourquoi t'ouvres la bouche pour menacer mes lectrices et pourquoi avec un ton aussi méchant et glaciale ?**

**Leigh Laghan :**** On est des méchants dans ton histoire et on ne va pas offrir des peluches de bisounours ! D'ailleurs je vais annoncer les extraits tout de suite car nous n'avons pas le temps de faire mumuse avec toi ! **

_Bonnie était au sous-sol du manoir des Mikaelson ! Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être-là mais elle s'en foutait. Klaus et Kol n'étaient plus au manoir et c'était l'occasion rêvé de rendre visite à une certaine personne qui logeait dans une cave. Pour que celle-ci lui donne enfin une réponse à sa question qui l'intriguait fortement. _

_Quel était le pouvoir de la Pierre de Soleil ? _

_-"Je peux retrouver ma famille" déclara Katherine en ayant à présent le visage dur. "Mais une fois encore Klaus m'a enlevé cette option" expliqua-t-elle, la voix remplit de mépris._

_Kol, sourit à la sorcière avant de faire tomber sa poche de sang sur... _

_-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" s'écria la sorcière, rouge de colère._

_-"Klaus attends s'il te plaît" implora la blonde en ne supportant pas l'idée que l'hybride s'éloigne d'elle comme la peste._

_-"Pas la peine de continuer Caroline" coupa Klaus "Je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire !" continua l'hybride furieux._

_-"Chut !" ordonna Elijah en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche. Il semblait tendu tout à coup. _

_-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?" demanda Kol en remarquant son frère tendu. _

_Tout à coup Elijah et Kol se retrouvèrent à voler dans les airs avant de tomber sur le sol rocailleux._

_-"Je sais que vous êtes ici et je sais ce que vous vous dîtes !" commença la jeune sorcière. "Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de bavarder sur mes actes passées !" continua la sorcière. "Aujourd'hui j'ai encore besoin de vous et de vos pouvoirs" expliqua la sorcière avant de sentir un courant d'air. _

_-"Tu oses venir nous demander une fois de plus de t'aider après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi ?" demanda une voix derrière Bonnie. _

_-"Essayez de les tuer pendant que je brûle cette maison qui grouille de Bennett !" dit une voix sombre qui appartenait à Leigh._

**Leigh Laghan :**** Fin des extraits ! Allez on se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre ou il y'aura du dégommage ! **

**WhiteBlackGrey : ils sont déjà partis… Quelle ingratitude quand même ! C'est moi qui les as crée et ils me remercient ainsi ! S'ils savaient… En tout cas merci de votre lecture et à bientôt. **

**Bisous. **

**PS :**** Pour l'histoire sur la vengeance de Kol et Bonnie, ce sera un chapitre par semaine car je suis trop occupé avec les cours, mon concours à côté et ma vie extérieure lol. **


	9. Premier combat aux flammes bleues !

**N/A : Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous toutes ! Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé une reviews pour le chapitre 7 de ma fiction. Et qui ont mit mon histoire en favorites ou à suivre :-) Le plaisir est toujours là grâce à vous. **

**Je ne vais pas faire une longue note d'auteur car je ne me sens pas très bien depuis une semaine. Je n'ai pas vraiment le moral diront nous. Mais je pense à vous et je vous mets le chapitre 8. En espérant qu'il vous plait. **

**PS : Mélanie : C'est vrai que de ce que j'ai pu voir dans les livres, Bonnie n'est pas comme dans la série. C'est l'une des raisons que je n'achète pas les livres. Trop peur d'être déçue… **

**Bonne lecture ! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Nouvelle Menace.

**Chapitre 8**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était au sous-sol du manoir des Mikaelson ! Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être-là mais elle s'en foutait. Klaus et Kol n'étaient plus au manoir et c'était l'occasion rêvé de rendre visite à une certaine personne qui logeait dans une cave. Pour que celle-ci lui donne enfin une réponse à sa question qui l'intriguait fortement.

Quel était le pouvoir de la Pierre de Soleil ?

Bonnie avait jugé qu'il était temps de savoir ce que cette Pierre pouvait faire et pourquoi elle était convoitée de tous.

Elijah était peut-être encore ici mais la jeune sorcière savait qu'elle ne craignait rien avec lui. Il n'était pas comme ses deux jeunes frères. L'occasion était donc parfaite.

-"Une visiteuse !" s'exclama Katherine qui était assise par terre. "Tu ne devrais pas te trouver dans la vieille bâtisse des sorcières ?" demanda la brune en regardant Bonnie à travers les barreaux.

La jeune sorcière ne répondit pas à la jeune femme mais ouvrit la porte de la cellule, avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur et de refermer doucement la lourde porte.

-"Tu viens me proposer un échange ?" demanda Katherine en se relevant et en enlevant la poussière qui était sur elle. "Cette cave contre ta chambre. Si c'est ça tu as des goûts bizarres mais cela doit venir de tes gênes de sorcières. Elle aiment tout ce qui est vieux, rustique" indiqua Katherine avec un petit sourire.

-"Quel est le pouvoir de la Pierre de Soleil ?" demanda Bonnie en plongeant directement dans le vif du sujet.

Le sourire de Katherine s'agrandit et elle s'approchait doucement vers Bonnie mais les chaînes sur ses chevilles l'empêchaient de faire un pas de plus vers la jeune sorcière Bennett.

-"Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?" questionna la brunette "Je ne pense pas qu'elle te soit d'un quelquonque intérêt." continua la belle jeune femme prisonnière de ses 19 ans.

-"Tout le monde l'a convoite" commença Bonnie ne pouvant cacher sa curiosité "La Tryade, les originels et toi !" énuméra la sorcière en plissant ses yeux. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle à de spéciale cette Pierre ?"

Katherine pencha sa tête de côté tout en fixant Bonnie qui faisait tout pour ne pas perdre patience face à l'air taquin, joueur de la belle vampiresse.

-"Pourquoi devrais-je te révéler sa puissance ?" questionna Katherine "Parce que tu comptes tous nous sauver en prenant les pouvoirs des cents sorcières et en tuant la Tryade?" continua la brune en remettant sa tête bien droite. "Désolé mais je suis redevable envers personne"

Bonnie n'était pas du tout impressionnée par Katherine, son comportement l'a faisait même sourire. "C'est amusant !" s'exclama Bonnie en penchant un peu sa tête de côté, imitant donc Katherine quelques secondes plus tôt. "Tu trembles de peur devant les Mikaelson et la Tryade mais tu gardes toujours tes airs de petite garce avec les autres." fit remarquer la belle métisse.

Katherine perdit son sourire pour avoir une expression neutre sur son visage. "Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont tous fait subir ! Si je suis comme je suis aujourd'hui, c'est à cause d'eux." expliqua la belle brune en ayant soudainement le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.

Bonnie se remit bien droite et perdit à son tour son petit sourire. "Je sais que tu as perdu toute ta famille à cause de Klaus" dit-elle "Et je m'en excuse" rajouta la sorcière sincèrement. Elle ne portait pas Katherine dans son cœur mais même elle ne méritait pas de perdre sa famille. Elle voulait simplement sauver sa vie à l'époque.

-"Je peux retrouver ma famille" déclara Katherine en ayant à présent le visage dur. "Mais une fois encore Klaus m'a enlevé cette option" expliqua-t-elle, la voix remplit de mépris.

Bonnie était confuse par ce que venait de dire Katherine. Elle pouvait retrouver sa famille? Mais comment ?

-"Comment ? Je ne comprends pas ?" questionna la sorcière en fronçant les sourcils.

-"La Pierre de Soleil peut ramener des êtres que tu aimes à la vie !" avoua Katherine en admirant le regard perplexe que donnait Bonnie suite à cette révélation.

-"Quoi ?" demanda Bonnie en voulant faire répéter Katherine pour être bien sûre d'avoir tout entendue. Katherine leva les yeux en l'air, exaspérée, avant de répéter.

-"La Pierre de Soleil peut ramener à la vie des êtres que ton cœur chéris toujours !"

Bonnie tiqua une fois de plus.

Alors comme ça, la Pierre de Soleil pouvait ramener à la vie des personnes… C'était impensable ! C'était un immense pouvoir et il ne pouvait pas venir d'une simple Pierre. Katherine voulait donc cette Pierre pour ramener les membres de sa famille à la vie ? C'était bizarre à imaginer cela aussi. Bonnie avait toujours vu la brune comme quelqu'un d'égoïste et de solitaire.

Et pour les originels ? Ils voulaient ramener qui à la vie ? Et la Tryade ?

-"Hey !" dit Katherine en sortant Bonnie de ses pensées.

-"Les originels veulent ramener qui à la vie ?" demanda Bonnie trop curieuse à cet instant. Elle voulait savoir car cela devait être quelqu'un d'important.

-"J'en sais rien moi !" répliqua Katherine sèchement "Mais je pense qu'ils vont essayer de ramener Tatia !" dit Katherine en n'aimant pas cette idée. " Quand Esther l'a tué, elle était toujours humaine et peut-être que Klaus veut la ramener à la vie pour utiliser son sang pour toujours créer des hybrides vu qu'Elena n'est plus bonne à rien pour lui !" expliqua Katherine peu sûre.

Bonnie avait son cerveau qui allait exploser ! Il était fort possible que Klaus ramène Tatia à la vie pour se servir de son sang et continuer à créer des hybrides. En fait, c'était la chose la plus probable. Mais Katherine avait dit des personnes que le cœur continuait de chérir ! Or d'après ce qu'Elena avait dit, Klaus et Elijah n'avaient plus de sentiments pour la première Petrova.

Mais combien de personnes cette Pierre pouvait ramener à la vie au juste ? Katherine avait parlé de sa famille.

-"Tu peux ramener à volonté des personnes à la vie grâce à cette Pierre ?" demanda Bonnie incrédule et voulant savoir la limite des pouvoirs de cette Pierre de Soleil.

Katherine soupira avant de se rasseoir au sol. "Bien sûr que non !" dit-elle. "Tu peux faire revenir que ceux que tu aimais vraiment ! Je doute bien fort que Tatia soit de retour car Klaus à finit par la détester quand elle avait choisit Elijah. Quand à Elijah, personne ne sait ce qu'il ressent" expliqua la vampiresse en réfléchissant au problème de sa supposition pour Tatia, c'était donc presque impossible pour que son ancêtre soit ramené à la vie. Cela devait être des personnes plus importantes.

-"Je suppose qu'il y'a un rituel !" supposa Bonnie en s'asseyant elle aussi au sol, en face de Katherine.

-"Bien sûr" répliqua cette dernière avec un petit sourire. Bonnie attendait que Katherine lui explique ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce rituel mais rien ne sortait de la bouche de la jeune femme.

-"Alors ?" demanda la sorcière impatiente.

-"Alors je serais toi je sortirais de cette cave car Elijah est en train de te chercher !" répliqua Katherine de manière satisfaite.

Bonnie se releva aussitôt ! Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas avoir plus de Katherine pour l'instant et puis c'était déjà pas mal qu'elle avait eut la réponse à sa question. Mais maintenant, Bonnie ressortait de cette cave encore plus confuse et avec de nombreuses questions en tête au sujet de cette fameuse Pierre.

Quand la jeune sorcière se retrouva dans la cuisine, elle se précipita vers un placard et l'ouvrit. Au même moment, Elijah vint dans la cuisine.

-"Ah vous étiez ici !" s'exclama-t-il "Je vous croyez dans la chambre que vous avez choisit !"

Bonnie sourit à l'originel avant de refermer le placard "Je cherchais de quoi manger, j'ai un peu faim mais il n'y'a rien dans le placard."

-"Dommage, nous n'avons que du sang à proposer !" intervient Kol en entrant dans la cuisine et en ayant dans ses mains une poche de sang. "Tu en veux ?" proposa le vampire en tendant l'objet vers Bonnie qui était dégoûtée.

-"Garde-le pour toi !" rétorqua la sorcière en passant à côté d'Elijah et de Kol.

Kol, sourit à la sorcière avant de faire tomber sa poche de sang sur...

-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" s'écria la sorcière, rouge de colère.

-"Désolé, elle m'a échappé des mains !" dit l'originel en souriant. "Mais remarque, cela donne un nouveau style au pull de ta grand-mère." rajouta Kol en partant de la cuisine pendant que Bonnie restait planté au même endroit, la bouche ouverte.

-"Je suis désolé pour son attitude !" s'excusa Elijah en s'approchant de Bonnie et en lui donnant un petit torchon de cuisine pour essuyer le sang mais il été trop tard. Kol avait détruit son pull. "Kol est imprévisible et..."

-"Et il aime faire de la vie des gens un vrai enfer" continua Bonnie en essuyant le sang sur ses mains. "Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'acharne sur moi !" continua la sorcière tout en posant le torchon sur la table de cuisine des Mikaelson.

-"Il est vrai qu'il s'acharne sur vous !" admit Elijah en ne rassurant pas Bonnie "Et connaissant Kol, il ne s'arrêtera pas avant de voir ou d'avoir ce qu'il cherche de vous Bonnie" continua Elijah.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche de moi au juste ?" demanda Bonnie en ne comprenant pas où Elijah voulait en venir "Car au départ, j'ai bien senti qu'il voulait me tuer mais d'un seul coup il veut rendre ma vie misérable. Bon d'accord, je l'ai provoqué un tout petit peu mais je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'engageais !" admit Bonnie en se trouvant maintenant absurde d'avoir tenu tête à Kol. "Mais franchement, je ne vois aucuns motifs ou aucunes raisons dans les actions de Kol qui justifient ce qu'il me fait !"

Elijah allait avouer à la sorcière ce que Kol cherchait d'elle. Qu'il cherchait à voir dans les yeux de la sorcière de la peur, que Kol semblait se conforter dans son image de monstre mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit car Kol revint dans la cuisine.

-"Il est l'heure de partir et de souhaiter une bonne soirée aux Bennett !" dit-il en regardant son grand-frère et la petite sorcière Bennett.

Bonnie soupira avant de regarder Elijah qui lui donnait un petit sourire. Comme pour l'encourager et la supporter moralement.

Le trio partit donc du manoir dans la voiture d'Elijah pour se diriger vers la vieille maison des 100 sorcières.

{o}{o}{o}

Caroline et Klaus sortaient à présent de la maison de la jolie blonde. Caroline était silencieuse depuis ses réflexions sur l'hybride blond. Elle avait bien des sentiments pour Klaus mais elle n'était clairement pas prête à lui faire part. Puis maintenant ce n'était pas le bon moment car face à son silence, Klaus en avait conclu qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par l'offre qui lui faisait à nouveau.

Résultat, l'hybride n'avait rien dit mais il s'était retourné rapidement pour sortir de la maison des Forbes. Caroline avait bien vu la mâchoire de l'homme se crisper ainsi que ses poings avant qu'il ne se détourne d'elle et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait sentit son cœur se serrer rien qu'en voyant l'expression de Klaus.

Elle l'avait donc suivit en faisant de grand pas pour le rattraper mais l'hybride avait fait exprès d'accélérer.

-"Klaus attends s'il te plaît" implora la blonde en ne supportant pas l'idée que l'hybride s'éloigne d'elle comme la peste. C'était dingue quand même. Il y'a plusieurs mois de cela, elle aurait donné tout pour qu'il parte loin de Mystic Falls et de sa vie. Mais au fil des jours, elle en avait beaucoup appris sur lui et il lui avait montré une facette qu'elle avait beaucoup appréciée.

Le jour où il était parti de Mystic Falls, on aurait même dit qu'une partie d'elle était partie avec lui. Elle ne pensait qu'à l'hybride et à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ou penser. Puis il y'a eut la rupture avec Tyler qui avait beaucoup facilité ce genre de pensées et questions.

-"Quoi ?" demanda L'hybride en se retournant d'un coup, ce qui surprit Caroline qui s'arrêta net pour ne pas lui foncer dessus.

-"Je...je" bégaya la belle blonde en baissant la tête, intimidé par le regard que lui donnait Klaus.

-"Pas la peine de continuer Caroline" coupa Klaus "Je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire !" continua l'hybride.

-"Non" répliqua Caroline en levant la tête.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas Caroline, je vais arrêter de t'importuner avec mes sentiments" ricana froidement l'hybride. "Je sais admettre aussi quand je perds et là maintenant, j'ai perdu" continua l'hybride, sa voix continuant d'être glaciale. Même Aiden ne faisait pas le poids en ce moment. "Je te laisse tranquille !" termina l'hybride avant d'ouvrir la porte du côté passager et d'intimer la belle jeune femme à monter à bord.

Cependant, Caroline ne pouvait pas bouger. Non. Elle était pétrifié par ce que venait de dire Klaus. Son cœur s'était serré d'un seul coup. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés semblaient se répéter dans sa tête, comme un écho.

_'Je vais arrêter de t'importuner avec mes sentiments' _

Non, non, non et non ! Il ne pouvait pas dire ça car ses sentiments ne l'importunaient plus. Au contraire, elle commençait enfin à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ! Elle commençait seulement à vouloir explorer ses sentiments avec lui mais elle ne savait pas comment lui en parler et elle n'était pas prête à tout avouer.

Il ne comprenait pas !

Elle ne voulait qu'il arrête tout à coup à la pourchasser !

Elle avait des sentiments pour lui et elle allait essayer de trouver le bon moment pour le lui dire et le courage mais lui, il abandonnait ! Il lui annonçait ça comme ça ?

_'Je te laisse tranquille'_

Caroline ne voulait pas qu'il l'a laisse tranquille. Elle voulait tout simplement un peu de temps, un peu de courage pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Parce qu'il croyait peut-être que c'était facile pour elle de se retrouver dans cette position ? De trouver qu'on a des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas aimé de ses meilleures amies ?

-"Klaus !" protesta Caroline en essayant de lui faire entendre raison.

_'Raison sur quoi Caroline ?' _se demanda la blonde. _'Tu l'as ignoré, tu l'as raclaqué, tu t'es servi de lui de nombreuses fois. Et tu viens de recommencer sans le vouloir. Il est normal qu'il en a marre de te pourchasser pour rien !'_

Caroline se mordit la lèvre avant de baisser la tête et de monter dans la voiture de Klaus. Elle avait envie de se claquer la tête contre un mur pour sa stupidité et son manque de courage en ce moment même pour ne pas exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment au fond pour lui. Mais elle allait le trouver ce courage, c'était une promesse ! Elle allait le trouver et elle allait tout lui dire.

Klaus referma abruptement la portière de voiture avant de faire le tour et de s'installer à sa place, mâchoire serré fermement et les yeux dur, froid. Il avait dit quoi plus tôt ? Qu'il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Caroline pour le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait éconduit et le nombre de fois où elle l'avait utilisé quand il était proche d'elle et qu'il voyait son innocence et sa pureté ?

Et bien maintenant, Klaus Mikaelson lui en voulait et il était certain que cela allait durer. Il en avait ras le bol de toujours recevoir la même réponse de Caroline. Il en avait marre de continuer à courtiser la belle jeune femme pour rien. Peut-être qu'il imaginait dans sa tête la nervosité de la blonde quand il lui parlait ? Peut-être qu'il imaginait les rougissements de Caroline ? Peut-être qu'il avait aussi inventé les sourires qu'elle lui donnait depuis qu'il était revenus ?

Et bien maintenant, il n'allait plus se poser ces questions car maintenant, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il en avait marre de se prendre des râteaux, la chasse était finit et il avait perdu ! Le grand et puissant Klaus Mikaelson avait perdu. Bravo à Caroline Forbes !

{o}{o}{o}

Bonnie était à présent devant la maison des 100 sorcières. A droite d'elle se trouvait Kol et à sa gauche se trouvait Elijah. La jeune sorcière Bennett était un peu nerveuse à l'idée de confronter à nouveau les 100 sorcières mais elle était assez confiante en ce qui concernait l'obtention des pouvoirs. Après tout, elle allait pouvoir éradiquer la Tryade et venger sa famille tout en protégeant les futures Bennett qui marcheront sur cette Terre.

-"Bon tu y vas où il faut te donner la main pour y'aller ?" demanda Kol les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et sa veste marrons foncé.

Bonnie ne dit rien et ne regardait même pas le vampire quand elle entra à l'intérieur de la vieille bâtisse. A peine fut-elle entré, la porte se referma violemment devant Elijah et Kol, leur interdisant donc l'accès.

-"Ces sorcières !" pouffa Kol avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Elijah regardait longuement la porte avant de s'éloigner et de rejoindre son frère à une centaine de mètres.

La nuit était fraîche et la Lune était introuvable à cause des nuages qui passaient devant cet astre.

-"J'espère qu'elle va se grouiller !" commença Kol en regardant sa montre "Moi j'ai bien envie d'aller au Grill boire un verre !"

-"Chut !" ordonna Elijah en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche. Il semblait tendu tout à coup.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?" demanda Kol en remarquant son frère tendu.

Tout à coup Elijah et Kol se retrouvèrent à voler dans les airs avant de tomber sur le sol rocailleux. Les deux frères Mikaelson n'avaient même pas le temps de se relever car un loup blanc, babines retroussé était sur Kol en le menaçant avec ses crocs pendant qu'Elijah était maintenu au sol d'une main puissante par le cou. Cette main appartenait à Elyan Edinhart qui regardait le vampire avec un sourire tordu.

-"Essayez de les tuer pendant que je brûle cette maison qui grouille de Bennett et saleté de sorcières en tout genre!" dit une voix sombre qui appartenait à Leigh. Le jeune sorcier se retourna et s'avança vers la vieille maison avant de lever les mains en l'air et de murmurer une formule en latin.

-"Saleté de clebs tu es en train de mettre ta bave sur ma belle veste!" murmura Kol tout donnant un énorme coup de poing à Aiden qui vola loin du vampire qui en profita pour se lever. Sans attendre une seule seconde, Kol chargea vers Aiden pour essayer de le tuer en lui arrachant sa tête de loup mais ce dernier évita facilement avant d'essayer de mordre le vampire qui à son tour évitait chaque morsure.

Pendant ce temps, Elijah essayait de s'extirper de la prise d'Elyan mais le chasseur au cœur d'aigle semblait avoir la même puissance que le vampire. Elijah réussit cependant à inverser les positions. Il était maintenant au dessus d'Elyan et essayait de l'étrangler.

-"Je crois que tu ne fais pas le poids !" se vanta Elyan qui souriait face à la tentative d'Elijah. Le jeune chasseur finit par donner un coup de genou dans le ventre du vampire qui finit par lâcher sa prise. Elyan en profita pour donner un énorme coup de poing au visage du vampire qui tomba sur le côté. Le chasseur se releva avant d'infliger un coup de pied en plein ventre du vampire. "Je crois que vous tuer va être plus facile que prévu en fin de compte" commenta Elyan en s'approchant d'Elijah qui était par terre. "Nous vous avons surestimé !" dit-il avant de sortir une dague et de vouloir la planter dans l'épaule d'Elijah.

Au moment où Elyan allait la planter dans la chair de l'originel la dague qu'il tenait dans sa main, il fut déstabilisé par le poids d'un animal jeté sur lui. Elijah se releva rapidement et infligea un coup de pied sur le chasseur et le loup blanc que Kol avait jeté vers Elyan.

Leigh, lui, continuait de réciter sa formule et au bout d'un moment, la maison des 100 sorcières se mit à prendre feu. Ce n'était pas un feu ordinaire car il était de couleur bleu. Les flammes se répandaient rapidement autour de la maison et le bois commençait à brûler comme une feuille de papier. La vitesse du feu était fulgurante et il fallait sortir rapidement Bonnie d'ici.

Kol et Elijah se dirigèrent rapidement vers Leigh pour l'empêcher de continuer mais une fois de plus, les deux frères Mikaelson furent stoppés par Elyan et Aiden qui étaient devant eux.

-"Dégagez de là immédiatement !" ordonna Kol en laissant sortir ses crocs tout comme Elijah.

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda Elyan avec un grand sourire "Pour permettre à la sorcière Bennett d'accumuler les pouvoirs des 100 sorcières et de nous tuer ?"

Elijah et Kol regardaient le chasseur avec un grand mépris. Ils avaient été espionnés par ces crétins et maintenant ils allaient faire capoter leur plan.

Il en était hors de question !

-"C'était idiot de penser que tout allait bien se passer" continua Elyan sous les grognements que faisait Aiden à côté.

-"Il est idiot de penser que vous allez nous tuer facilement !" dit Elijah en retrouvant quand même un petit sourire pour énerver ses ennemis.

-"Et bien nous allons voir ça tout de suite !" sourit à son tour Elyan avant de lancer un pieu en bois vers Elijah qui le rattrapa facilement avant de le relancer en direction du chasseur qui l'esquiva aisément.

Kol, lui, se chargeait d'Aiden encore une fois mais il avait un peu de mal à éviter les morsures du loup blanc.

Le combat continuait toujours pendant que Leigh continuait de réciter sa formule qui permettait aux flammes bleues de devenir encore plus grandes et de recouvrir toute la maison. D'ailleurs, la scène de combat entre la Tryade et les originels était illuminé d'une lumière bleue à cause des flammes et la chaleur avait beaucoup augmenté. Leigh arrêta de réciter sa formule pour regarder un instant le résultat et il était pleinement satisfait.

Sa chouette, Umbra, qui était sur son épaule pendant la récitation de la formule, s'envola vers la maison et vers les flammes. La chouette noire s'engouffra même à l'intérieure en semblant immunisé contre les flammes.

{o}{o}{o}

Bonnie qui était à l'intérieure de la maison en flamme, n'était même pas consciente que la vieille maison brûlait et qu'elle était en danger. Elle n'était même pas au courant qu'à l'extérieure Kol et Elijah se battaient avec Aiden et Elyan. La jeune sorcière métisse se trouvait au sous-sol, dans la cave.

-"Je sais que vous êtes ici et je sais ce que vous vous dîtes !" commença la jeune sorcière. "Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de bavarder sur mes actes passées !" continua la sorcière. "Aujourd'hui j'ai encore besoin de vous et de vos pouvoirs" expliqua la sorcière avant de sentir un courant d'air.

-"Tu oses venir nous demander une fois de plus de t'aider après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi ?" demanda une voix derrière Bonnie.

La jeune sorcière se retourna pour voir l'esprit d'Emily Bennett , son ancêtre. On aurait dit un fantôme et Bonnie était certaine que si elle voulait toucher Emily, sa main passerait à travers.

-"C'est important !" s'exclama Bonnie "Il s'agit de tuer la Tryade !" dit fortement la sorcière.

-"Tu n'as pas été capable de tuer Klaus !" s'exclama Emily "Pourquoi réussirais-tu à tuer la Tryade ?" questionna la sorcière en donnant un regard sévère.

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre. C'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait.

-"Parce que j'ai la motivation nécessaire et les originels comptent m'aider !" argumenta Bonnie "Je réussirais là ou Shannon n'a pas réussit !" continua la sorcière avant de voir apparaître à côté d'Emily un autre esprit. Elle ne connaissait pas cette personne mais elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa grand-mère.

-"Nous t'avons prêté nos pouvoirs une fois et tu n'as pas réussit, tu t'en ai servi pour ton intérêt personnel!" dit le nouvel esprit.

-"Shannon à raison !" dit Emily.

Bonnie regardait les deux sorcières et plus précisément son arrière grand-mère. Celle qui avais confronté la Tryade mais qui avais échoué de peu.

-"Je peux le faire ! " S'exclama Bonnie en commençant à être en colère "Il ne s'agit pas de moi mais il s'agit de notre lignée et des sorcières en générales !" cria la jeune femme. "Si je n'essaye pas, ils continueront de tuer les êtres surnaturels et la lignée des Bennett ne fera pas exception." répéta Bonnie en mettant moins de colère dans sa voix mais plus d'émotion.

Shannon et Emily semblaient se regarder avant d'écouter les murmures des autres sorcières que Bonnie pouvaient entendre. C'était des murmures qui partaient dans tout les sens et Bonnie ne pouvait rien comprendre car elles parlaient toutes en même temps.

Soudain, les murmures devenaient des cris et Bonnie devait se boucher les oreilles. Elle vit l'esprit d'Emily et de Shannon disparaître sans rien dire. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi les cris ne s'arrêtaient pas. Les sorcières étaient-t-elles si en colère que ça contre elle ?

Le cœur de Bonnie se serra rien que d'y penser. La jeune métisse sentait soudainement comme une odeur de bois brûler et elle pouvait voir de la fumée apparaître. Son regard se posa sur l'escalier et la porte entre-ouverte en haut. La seconde suivante, elle vit apparaître un gros oiseau noir volant vers elle et tourner autour d'elle tout en hululant.

-"La chouette ! " S'exclama la sorcière qui avait arrêté de se boucher les oreilles malgré les cris toujours présents des sorcières. "C'est la chouette de Leigh !" dit la sorcière en entendant hululer ce satané volatile. D'après Katherine c'était mauvais signe car cela signifiait qu'elle allait mourir. Puis si la chouette était là, cela signifiait que la Tryade aussi.

Rapidement, Bonnie se mit à courir et montait les escaliers de la cave pour aller dans le salon. Ce qu'elle vit la terrifiait jusqu'aux os. La maison était en train de brûler à causes de flammes bleues, des bouts de bois tombaient à terre et les sorcières criaient toujours en donnant un mal de tête à Bonnie ainsi qu'une suée.

Bonnie scannait la pièce pour une échappatoire mais elle était bloquée car les flammes étaient partout. Devant la grande porte qui menait vers la sortie, des immenses bouts de bois bloquaient le chemin. La jeune femme de couleur caramel commençait à tousser à cause de la fumée et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer à cause des cris des sorcières.

La chouette qui volait au dessus d'elle tout en hululant n'aidait pas non plus.

-"Ce n'est pas vrai !" maugréa Bonnie avant d'être prise par une forte quinte de toux. Elle était bloquée et elle ne savait pas où aller et quoi faire. Ce qu'elle savait c'était que la chouette l'agaçait en ce moment et qu'elle avait levé la main en l'air et d'un mouvement de poignet fluide, elle propulsa la chouette contre un mur. La bestiole de Leigh tomba au sol inconsciente et peut-être morte, Bonnie ne savait pas mais elle était satisfaite de ne plus l'entendre hululer.

Bonnie commençait à voir flou et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, le plafond tombait carrément sur sa tête et elle n'était pas à l'abri d'être assommé par un énorme bout de bois.

Tout à coup, la jeune sorcière entendit une petite explosion. Elle fit demi-tour sur elle-même pour voir que la porte qui donnait vers la sortie était grande ouverte et que les débris qu'il y'avait devant ne l'empêchait plus de partir. Il ne fallait pas à Bonnie une seconde de plus pour comprendre que les sorcières venaient de l'aider et pour partir en courant de cet endroit tout en toussant.

La jeune femme courrait loin de la vieille bâtisse et plongea son regard en face d'elle pour voir Leigh, Elyan et Aiden dans sa forme de loup faisant face à Elijah et Kol.

La colère monta rapidement en Bonnie à la vue des trois membres de la Tryade suivit de la rage. La descendante d'Emily Bennett fit léviter un énorme bout de bois qui était en train de brûler avant de le lancer vers les trois jeunes hommes qui ne le voyaient pas venir car ils avaient le dos tournés. L'énorme bout de bois vint s'abattre sur Elyan ainsi que Leigh mais Aiden avait su l'éviter.

-"Bonnie !" s'exclama Elijah, soulagé de voir la sorcière Bennett en vie.

Ce n'était pas le cas d'Aiden qui lui grognait dessus pendant que Leigh et Elyan se relevaient.

Kol et Elijah allaient s'attaquer aux membres de la Tryade mais Aiden partit en courant dans la forêt pendant qu'Elyan et Leigh disparurent à cause du sorcier qui avait récité une formule rapidement.

La seconde d'après, plus aucune trace de la Tryade.

Elijah se dirigea rapidement vers Bonnie qui ne regardait plus l'endroit où était la Tryade mais la maison des 100 sorcières qui brûlait encore pendant que Kol marchait vers elle.

-" Sa va ?" demanda l'aîné de la famille en regardant la sorcière qui suait, et qui toussait encore un peu et qui à présent était assise par terre, son poids étant trop lourds pour ses jambes. Bonnie fit simplement un signe de tête tout en continuant à regarder tristement la maison des 100 sorcières brûler. Elle avait les yeux larmoyants ! Elle était si proche de réussir à les convaincre. Elle l'avait vu dans le regard d'Emily et de Shannon juste avant les murmures des sorcières et de ces cris horribles d'agonie de chacune d'entre elle à cause des flammes. 100 cris d'agonie, de douleur, d'atroce souffrance. Des cris perçant les oreilles mais aussi la tranquillité de la forêt. Des cris qui lui déchiraient le cœur.

-"Partons !" dit tout à coup Bonnie en se relevant et en ne pouvant plus entendre les cris des sorcières. "Partons" répéta-t-elle en s'éloignant de la maison qui tombait en ruine, plus précisément en cendres.

Kol et Elijah ne dirent rien et suivirent la sorcière Bennett. Kol n'avait même pas envie de dire quoi que ce soit de méchant même s'il en avait l'occasion. Il n'avait pas le cœur à ça ! Non. Il avait envie de tuer un à un les membres de la Tryade. Il avait envie de les massacrer. Elijah pensait à la même chose et Bonnie n'en pensait pas moins. Ils étaient à deux doigts de réussir ! Ils étaient si proche d'obtenir les pouvoirs des 100 sorcières mais tout était partit en fumée !

-"Tout ce trajet pour rien !" dit quand même Kol en marchant furieusement devant Elijah et Bonnie.

Bonnie baissa la tête mais elle la releva aussitôt quand elle sentit une brise l'entourer. La jeune femme de couleur caramel s'arrêta avant de se retourner pour voir que la Maison des 100 sorcières n'était plus là.

Le feu avait disparu, il n'y'avait plus une trace de la maison, même pas de cendres. C'était comme si le terrain était vide. Les cris des sorcières ne se faisaient plus entendre au plus grand soulagement de Bonnie mais aussi les frères Mikaelson.

-"La maison à disparu !" s'exclama Bonnie qui sentit la brise devenir de plus en plus forte. Ses cheveux volaient derrière elle tandis que les Mikaelson ne ressentaient rien du tout, leur cheveux ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

-"Fais en bon usage. Continue ce que j'ai commencé Bonnie ! " Entendit murmurer Bonnie avant que la brise s'envole loin et haut dans le ciel !

Kol et Elijah se regardaient avant de se permettre de sourire.

-"J'ai le pouvoir des 100 sorcières !" dit Bonnie avant de sourire elle aussi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : …**

…

**Damon Salvatore :**** Salut à tout ces traîtres ! Oui, oui, j'ai bien dit traître ! Comment pouvez-vous aimez les originels et Kol qui sont arrivés en fin de saison 2 et saison 3 alors que MOI, je suis là depuis le début ? Hein ! Alors j'attends votre réponse. Je pensais que vous m'aimiez moi ! **

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** Oh non…pas lui… Damon retourne en Italie ! **

**Damon Salvatore :**** Toi ne me parle pas ! Comment as-tu pu me mettre de côté dans tes fics ? COMMENT ? Il me semble que j'étais quand même ta source d'inspiration. Pourquoi maintenant c'est cet….cet originel de Kol ?**

**Kol Mikaelson :**** C'est simple comme réponse. Je suis arrivée dans la série et je lui ai tapé dans l'œil ! Toi tu es bon à mettre au placard avec Elena. **

**Damon Salvatore :**** Tiens en parlant d'Elena, pourquoi tu l'a met de côté elle aussi ? Tu es en train de tout gâcher WhiteBlackGrey, tout le monde sais qu'Elena et moi (et un peu mon frère) c'est nous qu'on fait le show ! **

**Klaus Mikaleson : Attends dès que le spin off « The originals » arrive, les audiences vont chuter pour vous je crois. Vous allez perdre des fans ! **

**Damon Salvatore :**** Espèce de…. *Damon se dirige vers Klaus pour essayer de lui mettre un point dans la figure***

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** En attendant que Klaus et Kol mettent la pâté à Damon, je vous donne les extraits ! **

_Bonnie semblait réfléchir à ce que venait de dire Caroline. Elle avait raison. C'est contre-nature de ramener des gens décédés à la vie. Cette Pierre avait un immense pouvoir mais il devait certainement avoir une contrepartie. _

_-"Ce serait trop facile de faire revivre quelqu'un de cher sans avoir une contrepartie !" dit Bonnie tout haut. "Mais je pense que je serais tenté aussi de le faire !" avoua la sorcière. _

_-"Demain, le sort sera enfin prêt pour tuer ces vauriens et nous prendront la Pierre de Soleil" maugréa Leigh en étant de mauvaise humeur. "Ils ne seront pas du tout ce qui leur tomberont sur la tête !" _

_-"Demain soir il y'aura une fête au lycée !" dit Aiden "sur le thème du bal mondain !" approfondit le jeune homme dégoûté. Il détestait les bals. "Normalement, la blonde et la sorcière devaient y'aller si je me rappelle bien." _

_-"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" questionna Caroline les sourcils froncés et l'incompréhension pouvant se lire dans ses yeux. _

_-"Je te l'ai dit !" _

_-"Non, pourquoi tu martyrises Bonnie ?" s'empressa d'approfondir la belle blonde. _

_-"Espèce de sale connard !" insulta la sorcière en se mettant face à Kol qui portait un sourire niais sur son beau visage. "Je commence à en avoir marre de tes farces idiotes !" commença à crier la jeune femme. _

_-"Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !" dit le vampire en buvant sa poche de sang. _

_-"Non, il y'a la fête du lycée sur le bal mondain !" se plaignit Caroline en regardant Bonnie soupirer. "J'ai déjà ma robe bouffante mauve avec le nœud papillon et le masque vénitien violet en forme de papillon. J'ai payé ça une fortune Bonnie. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais oublier quand même ! "_

_-__« Espérons que la Tryade ne vienne rien gâcher ! » _

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** C'est la fin des extraits et aussi du combat entre Kol, Klaus et Damon. Je vous laisse deviner qui a gagné… **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Allez dit-le Damon, sois poli avec celles qui t'ont adoré à la saison 1 et celles qui t'adorent toujours. **

**Damon Salvatore *Menaçé d'un pieu en bois par Kol*****:**** Je vous remercie pour la lecture de cette histoire fabuleuse avec des vampires, un hybride, une sorcière… exceptionnelle. Laissez s'il vous plaît des commentaires pour savoir ce que vous en pensez à cette sale…je veux dire à cette gentille fille de WhiteBlackGrey. Bonne journée à toutes, et bonne Saint-Valentin à celles qui sont en couple pour le 14 février. **

**WhiteBlackGrey : Pour celles qui sont seules comme moi… Ne sortez pas dehors ou n'allez pas aux restos… sinon déprime total lol. **


	10. Une journée reposante !

**N/A : Hi mes petites lectrices préférées ! Merci pour vos reviews et les alerts, histoire en favoris. **

**Je vous annonce que cette histoire aura 25 chapitres. Je le sais car j'ai bouclé le dernier hier soir. Comme je l'ai dit, je vais certainement faire un recueil d'OS sur le Kennett par la suite, quand l'envie d'écrire me prendra. **

**Pour ce qui est de grandes histoires. Pour le moment je n'ai pas le temps et je n'ai plus trop d'idées. Je verrais bien si j'ai un éclair qui va me motiver à fond pour en écrire une dernière. **

**Pour le Klonnie, j'ai essayé d'en écrire une mais l'inspiration ne vient pas et j'ai dû mal à les mettre dans leur caractère. Mais je vais essayer de faire un OS sur eux ou une petite histoire mais ça, ce n'est pas gagné ! **

**J'avais aussi parlé d'une Dean/Bonnie en crossover mais j'ai malheureusement abandonné l'idée car je n'arrive pas à bien construire cette relation entre les deux. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que je fais et j'efface car je n'ai pas envie de vous donner du grand n'importe quoi. Puis ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas vu Supernatural. Donc cette idée part à la poubelle :-/**

**Ma perte d'inspiration vient peut-être de ma lassitude par rapport à la série ? Certainement, mais du moment que Bonnie est là, je pense continuer encore. **

**Bref tout ça on s'en fou ! Je vous laisse lire le chapitre 9 qui ne vas pas beaucoup faire avancer l'histoire mais qui va montrer un peu d'amitié avant un chapitre 10 qui va être… (^-^) **

**::**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Nouvelle Menace.

**Chapitre 9**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Précédemment ! **

_-"Tout ce trajet pour rien !" dit quand même Kol en marchant furieusement devant Elijah et Bonnie. _

_Bonnie baissa la tête mais elle la releva aussitôt quand elle sentit une brise l'entourer. La jeune femme de couleur caramel s'arrêta avant de se retourner pour voir que la Maison des 100 sorcières n'était plus là. Le feu avait disparu, il n'y'avait plus une trace de la maison, même pas de cendres. C'était comme si le terrain était vide. Les cris des sorcières ne se faisaient plus entendre au plus grand soulagement de Bonnie mais aussi les frères Mikaelson. _

_-"La maison à disparu !" s'exclama Bonnie qui sentit la brise devenir de plus en plus forte. Ses cheveux volaient derrière elle tandis que les Mikaelson ne ressentaient rien du tout, leur cheveux ne bougeait pas d'un poil. _

_-"Fais en bon usage !" entendit murmurer Bonnie avant que la brise s'envole loin ! _

_Kol et Elijah se regardaient avant de se permettre de sourire. _

_-"J'ai le pouvoir des 100 sorcières !" dit Bonnie avant de sourire elle aussi. _

**Maintenant ! **

Bonnie, Kol et Elijah étaient à présent rentrés au manoir. Klaus et Caroline étaient déjà à l'intérieur du manoir dans le salon mais éloigné l'un de l'autre.

-"Bonnie !" s'exclama Caroline en se dirigeant vers son amie et en regardant son pull "Tu saignes ?" demanda la blonde en voyant beaucoup de rouge sur le pull de son amie.

-"Non, c'est Kol qui as malencontreusement renversé une poche de sang sur moi" répondit Bonnie "Je vais bien sinon" rassura la jeune métisse.

-"Vous sentez le brûlé !" s'exclama Klaus "Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda le blond.

-"La Tryade est venu s'inviter, Leigh à brûlé la maison des sorcières pour empêcher la petite Bennett de récupérer les pouvoirs pendant qu'Elijah et moi étions attaqués par Aiden et Elyan" expliqua Kol en voyant le visage de Klaus se décomposer à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

L'hybride regardait son grand frère qui confirma les dires de Kol d'un simple signe de tête.

-"Mais j'ai quand même réussit à récupérer leur pouvoir" s'empressa d'ajouter Bonnie quand elle vit la mâchoire de l'hybride se serrer ainsi que ses poings. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il commence à hurler à une heure du matin.

Caroline fit un grand soupir de soulagement en même temps que Klaus.

-"Bien !" dit Klaus en semblant se calmer et en passant une main sur son visage.

-"Tu ne nous demande même pas si nous allons bien ?" demanda Kol avec un air triste, extrêmement bien joué "J'ai failli me faire mordre par Aiden !" rajouta-t-il.

-"Dommage qu'il t'a raté !" dit Bonnie en recevant un regard mauvais du vampire. "Je suis fatiguée, je vais prendre une douche et je vais dormir !" s'empressa-t-elle de dire tout en regardant Caroline longuement tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

-"Moi aussi !" dit Caroline tout en suivant Bonnie.

-"Viens !" chuchota Bonnie tout en prenant la main de Caroline et en l'entraînant dans sa chambre.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?" demanda Caroline en chuchotant elle aussi et en refermant la porte de Bonnie.

-"J'ai parlé à Katherine et je sais ce que la Pierre de Soleil est capable de faire !" avoua Bonnie avec un petit sourire.

Pendant dix minutes, Bonnie expliqua bien à Caroline ce qu'elle avait apprit de Katherine. La jeune blonde n'en revenait pas qu'une si petite pierre pouvait avoir un si merveilleux pouvoir.

-"Tu te rends compte que cette Pierre peut ramener à la vie des gens que nous aimons !" s'exclama Caroline en n'oubliant de chuchoter. Les vampires et surtout les originels avaient l'ouïe super fine et un non respect de la vie intime exceptionnel ! "Enfin, tu te rends compte !" chuchota à nouveau Caroline "Elle pourrait ramener à la vie mon père, ou même ta grand-mère Bonnie" dit la blonde.

Bonnie regardait Caroline avec de grands yeux à présent !

Elle n'avait pas pensé à pouvoir utiliser la Pierre pour elle ! Pour ramener sa grand-mère à la vie ou encore pour Caroline et son père. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas pensé à utiliser le pouvoir de la Pierre mais Caroline avait tout de suite vu une belle occasion.

-"Tu ferais vraiment ça si la Pierre était en ta possession ?" murmura Bonnie en levant un sourcil.

Caroline haussa les épaules "Je ne sais pas vraiment !" avoua la belle jeune femme aux yeux bleues. "On ne peut pas jouer avec la mort et faire revivre une personne, c'est contre-nature, mais en même temps, je suis morte une fois et je suis un vampire maintenant et ça ce n'est pas naturel. Puis si la personne te manque vraiment" expliqua Caroline en semblant un peu perdu "Alors je le ferais peut-être !"

Bonnie semblait réfléchir à ce que venait de dire Caroline. Elle avait raison. C'est contre-nature de ramener des gens décédés à la vie. Cette Pierre avait un immense pouvoir mais il devait certainement avoir une contrepartie.

-"Ce serait trop facile de faire revivre quelqu'un de cher sans avoir une contrepartie !" dit Bonnie tout haut. "Mais je pense que je serais tenté aussi de le faire !" avoua la sorcière.

-"Une seule personne peut utiliser la Pierre ?" demanda Caroline à voix basse.

-"Non plusieurs mais je doute fort que les Originels veulent partager avec Katherine ou la Tryade son pouvoir !" expliqua Bonnie tout en réfléchissant à la Pierre de Soleil.

-"Bonnie !" commença Caroline en s'asseyant sur le lit d'emprunt de la sorcière. "J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose." continua la blonde en jouant avec son collier autour du cou et en voulant changer de conversation.

Bonnie posa son regard sur le visage de son amie avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Caroline. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?" questionna la jeune sorcière, alerté par la tristesse dans les yeux de Caroline "Tu peux tout me dire tu sais !"

Caroline regardait Bonnie avec un petit sourire "Je vais te le dire mais j'ai besoin de t'entendre dire que tu ne vas pas me juger !" expliqua Caroline en voyant Bonnie froncer les sourcils.

-"Il s'agit de Klaus n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Bonnie en prenant un grand bol d'air. Caroline, elle, soupira avant de faire un signe de tête.

{.o.} {.o.} {.o.}

-"Ce vampire à réussit à me blesser !" dit froidement Aiden en étant à nouveau dans sa forme humaine. Il se tenait l'épaule gauche, là ou sa peau était légèrement ouverte et où du sang coulait lentement.

-"Nous c'est cette sorcière !" dit Elyan en massant son épaule. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de la remettre bien en place sans crier de douleur. "Sa va Leigh ?" demanda le chasseur en regardant ensuite le sorcier assis sur le canapé des Salvatore tout en appliquant une crème bizarre sur son poignet.

-"Je ne ressens plus l'énergie d'Umbra !" dit sombrement le jeune homme aux yeux vert pomme. "Cette garce à tué ma chouette !" vociféra le sorcier.

Aiden et Elyan ne dirent rien. Ils savaient qu'Umbra était un animal mais c'était plus pour Leigh. C'était le cadeau que lui avait offert sa fiancé avant de mourir sous les crocs d'un vampire. Cela faisait plusieurs siècles qu'Umbra accompagnait Leigh.

-"Heureusement, que tu as réussit à détruire la maison des 100 sorcières pour éviter que Bonnie Bennett prennent leurs pouvoirs !" dit Aiden en changeant de sujet de conversation "C'est un souci en moins à régler !"

-"Demain, le sort sera enfin prêt pour tuer ces vauriens et nous prendront la Pierre de Soleil" maugréa Leigh en étant de mauvaise humeur. "Ils ne seront pas du tout ce qui leur tomberont sur la tête !"

-"Demain soir il y'aura une fête au lycée !" dit Aiden "sur le thème du bal mondain !" approfondit le jeune homme dégoûté. Il détestait les bals. "Normalement, la blonde et la sorcière devaient y'aller si je me rappelle bien."

-"Oui c'est vrai !" dit Elyan.

-"Bien" répliqua Leigh. "Vu que Bonnie et Caroline semblent être sous la surveillance des originels je suppose qu'ils viendront eux aussi !"

-"Mais même si les originels viennent, la blonde Rebekah ne sera pas là !" informa Aiden en se mettant un bandage autour du bras.

-"Je me fiche d'elle !" répliqua Leigh "Niklaus, Kol et Elijah mourront immédiatement mais le sort affectera aussi Rebekah mais sur la durée. Elle se mourra dans d'horrible souffrance, c'est tout !" sourit le sorcier.

"Je suppose donc que le lieu du rituel sera le gymnase du lycée !" dit Elyan.

-"C'est bien supposé !" répliqua Leigh. "Mais va quand même voir s'ils n'ont pas changé leur projet !"

{.o.} {.o.} {.o.}

Caroline avait finit par dormir avec Bonnie dans le même lit. La jeune femme blonde avait tout dévoilé à son amie la sorcière par rapport à Klaus et les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui.

Bonnie n'était pas surprise d'entendre Caroline lui parler de ses sentiments pour Klaus car tout le monde avait vu pendant un certain temps que la jolie blonde n'était pas insensible aux charmes de Klaus. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui Caroline avait enfin osé en parler et Bonnie ne pensait pas que c'était si profond que ça !

Bonnie s'était permise de juger mais elle avait bien vu que cela faisait de la peine à Caroline. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait arrêté de parler pendant un petit bout de temps et en écoutant Caroline professer ses sentiments envers l'hybride.

Elena avec Damon et maintenant Caroline avec Klaus !

Les badboys avaient la côte en ce moment mais Bonnie devait avouer que les badboys étaient beaucoup plus mignon et que c'était difficile de leur résister. Puis Damon et Klaus n'avaient pas que des mauvais côtés.

Le seul qui était vraiment mauvais c'était Kol Mikaelson sans compter la Tryade bien entendu ! Mais si Caroline aurait eut des sentiments pour cet être-là, Bonnie aurait capturé son amie et l'aurait enfermé dans une haute tour en pierre.

Elijah était l'un des meilleur Mikaelson avec son sens de l'honneur, son respect et sa bonté avec les humains. Il ne tuait pas sans raison.

Rebekah avait des airs de pimbêche, c'était une garce mais elle était amicale quelque fois et elle aimait beaucoup sa famille et ferait n'importe quoi pour la protéger.

Klaus était un être sadique, ne reculant devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il veut mais il pouvait être un allié de taille et il était capable d'avoir des sentiments. Caroline en était un bon exemple mais d'après la blonde, en ce moment ce n'était pas la joie.

Kol, lui, était un individu sadique et Bonnie n'avait pas trouvé une once de bonté en lui. Le fait qu'il veuille faire de sa vie un enfer devait peut-être beaucoup compter dans son jugement sur le jeune homme. En fait, elle ne le connaissait pas très bien car il était un mystère à ses yeux. Il devait quand même aimer sa famille non ?

Franchement Bonnie ne savait pas.

C'était sur la conversation de Caroline et sur ses pensées que Bonnie avait finit par s'endormir.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, à 9h35 du matin que la sorcière ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

Caroline n'était plus à côté d'elle sur le lit mais dans la salle de bain en train de se coiffer, elle était déjà habillée, maquillé d'après ce que la sorcière voyait grâce à la porte grande ouverte. Bonnie se leva du lit et se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

-"Salut" dit Bonnie.

-"Bonnie j'ai mit les affaires que je suis allée chercher chez toi dans ce sac !" indiqua la blonde en posant la brosse et en regardant son amie. "Je vais te chercher à manger si tu veux car il n'y'a rien pour toi dans ce manoir"

-"Merci" dit simplement Bonnie "Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais !" continua la sorcière en voyant Caroline partir de la salle de bain. "Je n'ai rien à dire et je n'ai pas le droit de commander ce que tu dois ressentir ou faire !" continua la jeune métisse, regardant son amie qui s'était arrêté et lui souriait.

-"Merci alors !" répliqua Caroline "Merci" répéta-t-elle avant de reprendre son chemin.

Bonnie soupira avant d'enlever ses vêtements enfin, ses guenilles, comme dirait Kol puis entra dans la douche pour commencer à bien se décrasser de la veille.

{.o.}{.o.}{.o.}

Quand à Caroline, elle avait descendu les escaliers pour aller dans le salon, elle prit le double des clés de voiture de Bonnie -qu'elle avait prise hier- pour aller dehors et chercher quelques courses pour Bonnie. Cependant, la jeune blonde s'arrêta sur l'allée des Mikaelson surprise par ce qu'elle voyait. Kol était ici avec une tronçonneuse. Pendant une bonne minute, la jeune vampiresse blonde le vit tronçonner un arbre. C'était une vision étrange !

Kol aimait jardiner ?

Une minute après ce train de penser qui ne semblait pas cohérant pour Caroline, un gros bruit se fit entendre notamment celui de vitre brisé.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" cria Caroline sortit de ses pensées et en se dirigeant vers la voiture de Bonnie qui était...démolie à cause d'un énorme tronc d'arbre dessus. Les vitres étaient complètement brisées et l'habitacle ne ressemblait plus à rien.

-"Cet arbre me gênait, les branches tapent contre ma fenêtre de chambre !" expliqua le jeune homme brun aux yeux noisette "Seule solution le couper !" dit-il en s'approchant de Caroline avec sa tronçonneuse dans les mains.

-"Tu as détruit la voiture de Bonnie, Kol !" se scandalisa la jeune blonde.

Kol se retourna pour voir les dégâts avec un immense sourire satisfait sur le visage. "Mince alors, je ne savais pas que cet arbre allait s'écraser sur sa voiture !"

-"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" questionna Caroline les sourcils froncés et l'incompréhension pouvant se lire dans ses yeux.

-"Je te l'ai dit !"

-"Non, pourquoi tu martyrises Bonnie ?" s'empressa d'approfondir la belle blonde.

-"Bonne journée Caroline" dit Kol en passant à côté de la blonde sans répondre à sa question.

-"Caroline !"

Caroline levait lentement la tête pour regarder sa meilleure amie, les cheveux trempés, au petit balcon à l'étage. Elle avait un peignoir autour d'elle et le nœud était mal fait. Pourtant, la première chose qui frappait Caroline à cet instant, c'était le visage ahurie, choqué mais aussi irrité de sa meilleure amie.

-"Il à dit que l'arbre le gênait et qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'il allait tomber sur ta voiture" cria la jeune femme blonde. Elle ne croyait pas à la version de Kol une seule seconde mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Bonnie ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à son amie mais rentra dans la chambre telle une furie. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et mit rapidement les premiers vêtements sous la main. Cependant, cette fois-ci, c'était un jean moulant ainsi qu'un haut bien cintré de couleur bordeaux. Avec Caroline, aucune chance de porter du large !

La belle métisse se coiffa rapidement les cheveux, qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de sécher avant de partir d'un pas lourd et bruyant de la salle de bain et de la chambre. Elle arpentait le couloir des Mikaelson avant de descendre les escaliers rapidement.

Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, là ou celui qu'elle allait tuer se trouvait. Quand, elle le vit, sa rage monta d'un seul coup.

-"Espèce de sale connard !" insulta la sorcière en se mettant face à Kol qui portait un sourire niais sur son beau visage. "Je commence à en avoir marre de tes farces idiotes !" commença à crier la jeune femme.

-"Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !" dit le vampire en buvant sa poche de sang.

Bonnie n'en pouvait plus. Comment pouvait-il être aussi immature en plus de sadique et méchant ? Instinctivement, la descendante d'Emily Bennett plissa les yeux tout en regardant la poche de sang que Kol buvait tranquillement.

Le liquide rouge se mit à bouillir et d'un seul coup la poche de sang se mit à éclater à la plus grande surprise de Kol. Tout le liquide rouge se déversa sur le vampire qui par la même occasion se brûlait dû à la température élevé. Bonnie se permit de sourire face aux plusieurs expressions qui passaient sur le visage de Kol.

La surprise, la douleur, l'énervement, l'irritation, la colère... l'amusement ? Bonnie n'était pas très sûre pour la dernière mais pour les autres oui.

-"Je te préviens" commença Bonnie en s'approchant de l'originel qui la toisait du regard. "Tu veux rendre ma vie un enfer, c'est bien, très bien" continua Bonnie en s'approchant encore plus du vampire qui ne bougeait. Elle était en train d'envahir l'espace personnel du jeune homme mais elle s'en fichait. "Mais moi je ne vais plus rester sans rien faire à attendre que tu te lasses !" dit-elle en s'arrêtant tout près de lui, en ne laissant qu'un tout petit espace entre leur corps et leur visage. "Alors prépares-toi Kol Mikaelson car ton enfer à présent" murmura la sorcière en baissant sa voix et en approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille droite du vampire "Ce sera moi !" chuchota Bonnie avant de donner un anévrisme puissant à l'originel qui se mit à crier de douleur et à tomber à genou tellement l'anévrisme le rendait faible.

Cela servait d'avoir le pouvoir des 100 sorcières !

Sans rien ajouter et en maintenant encore quelques secondes l'anévrisme, Bonnie partie furieusement de la cuisine tout en passant devant Klaus, Caroline et Elijah qui avaient regardés discrètement la scène de loin.

Kol, lui, arrêta de crier et se releva immédiatement ! Pour un humain, le mouvement lui aurait été impossible sans se faire mal.

Cette sorcière avait le don de l'énerver et de l'intriguer. Rien que pour ça il ne l'aimait pas !

Il regardait son maillot recouvert de sang avant de regarder la porte que Bonnie venait de passer. A cet instant, le jeune Mikaelson ressentait de la colère mais aussi une grande excitation émotionnelle.

Kol toucha sa poitrine, là ou son cœur était. Il avait cru l'entendre et le sentir battre fort pendant un court instant.

-"Waouh, on dirait que ce qu'elle t'a dit t'a fait de l'effet !" dit Klaus en entrant dans la cuisine et en regardant Kol. "Peut-être que tu es un masochiste Kol !" continua l'hybride en regardant un endroit particulier de l'anatomie de Kol pendant un bref instant.

Kol leva un sourcil avant de regarder son pantalon !

Oh oui !

Il n'y'avait pas que de l'excitation émotionnelle on dirait !

Cette sorcière avait bien le don de l'énerver et l'intriguer mais elle en avait aussi un autre apparemment!

{.o.} {.o.} {.o.}

Bonnie était satisfaite avec elle même à présent. Elle avait su montrer de quoi elle était capable à ce vampire originel arrogant et méprisant. Elle n'allait plus se laisser faire et attendre qu'il arrive à son but. N'importe lequel soit-il !

En fait, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Kol faisait d'elle son souffre douleur. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal à part lui dire 'la ferme' ? Ou alors il avait peut-être eut des différents avec sa famille avant ?

Bonnie s'interrogeait vraiment sur ces questions là ! Pourquoi avait-il les crocs contre elle à ce point ?

-"Bonnie !" appela Caroline.

La jeune sorcière sortie de ses pensées pour regarder sa meilleure amie qui lui tendait son portable et qui avec tout ce bordel n'avait pas été lui chercher à manger !

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant le calendrier de Caroline sur son portable "Nous sommes le 15 décembre !" dit-elle en ne voyant pas pourquoi la blonde lui faisait voir ceci.

-"Oui et demain nous sommes ?" questionna Caroline.

-"Le 16 décembre" dit Bonnie en ne voyant pas où Caroline voulait en venir.

-"Oui et le 16 décembre il y'à ?" demanda la belle jeune femme aux yeux bleus.

-"Le massacre de la Tryade !" dit Klaus en étant dans le salon ainsi qu'Elijah et... Kol. Il regardait Bonnie avec un petit sourire carnassier. On aurait dit qu'il voulait se jeter sur elle et en finir.

-"Non, il y'a la fête du lycée sur le bal mondain !" se plaignit Caroline en regardant Bonnie soupirer. "J'ai déjà ma robe bouffante mauve avec le nœud papillon et le masque vénitien violet en forme de papillon. J'ai payé ça une fortune Bonnie. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais oublier quand même ! "

-"Il n'y'aurait pas eu Aiden, Elyan et Leigh, je serais venu mais ils sont là et nous avons pas le temps de danser !" répliqua Bonnie en détournant le dos et en s'apprêtant à partir du manoir pour aller au Grill manger quelque chose avant qu'elle ne fait un syncope.

-"Rien qu'une soirée Bonnie !" implora Caroline "Ils ne vont pas nous attaquer ce jour précis et je suis sûre qu'ils seront trop occupé à chercher un moyen de tuer Klaus, Kol, Elijah et Rebekah" argumenta la blonde.

-"Chaque bal du lycée est une vraie catastrophe !" dit Bonnie "A chaque bal, Klaus venait le gâcher !"

-"C'était le bon vieux temps !" dit nostalgique l'hybride pour mettre en colère les deux filles.

-"Je n'ai jamais assisté à un bal de lycée" dit Kol "L'occasion serait parfaite pour draguer les jolies jeunes femmes et un peu m'amuser !" continua le jeune Mikaelson tout en pensant à ses futures poches de sang humaines.

-"Tu veux allez au bal avec qui ?" demanda Bonnie en ignorant Klaus et Kol. "Matt n'est pas là et malheureusement Tyler n'est plus à cause de la Tryade. Nous seront toutes seules !"

Caroline se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête. Bonnie avait un point ! Matt n'était pas là, Tyler était mort, Hayley aussi. Damon, Elena et Stefan n'étaient plus ici. C'est à cet instant que Caroline prit conscience qu'elle et Bonnie étaient toutes seules.

-"T..Tu as raison !" finit par dire Caroline dépité "J'ai cru qu'on allait passer une soirée sympa ensemble mais j'ai oublié tout ça" admit Caroline en faisant demi-tour.

Bonnie sentit son cœur se serrer face à la réaction de Caroline. Elle n'aimait pas voir son amie ainsi ! Bonnie avait envie d'y aller, c'était vrai mais avec la Tryade dans la nature, ce n'était pas le bon moment ! Puis avec quel cavalier ! Klaus évitait Caroline et Bonnie n'avait personne...comme d'habitude.

-"Attends !" dit Bonnie en faisant un pas vers Caroline qui s'apprêtait à partir. "On peut y'aller !" dit la sorcière en regrettant immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire à cause de sa conscience mais vu le demi-tour soudain de son amie et le grand sourire qu'elle lui donnait, Bonnie en était un peu ravie.

-"Vraiment ?" demanda Caroline en retrouvant bonne mine.

-"Oui mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on soit encore en vie demain si on nous attaque aujourd'hui et prépare-toi au pire pendant ce bal !" répliqua la sorcière.

-"Oh merci Bonnie !" s'exclama Caroline "Puis même si la Tryade se pointe, nous allons gagner !" assura la blonde "Tu as le pouvoir des 100 sorcières et les originels sont là !"

-"Rebekah va faire la tronche en apprenant qu'elle à loupé le bal" ricana Kol en imaginant sa sœur boudé. Quelle belle vision !

-"Nous venons avec vous !" dit Elijah "Je suis du côté de Bonnie quand à la possible apparition de la Tryade là-bas, si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui" clarifia l'originel.

-"J'accompagne Bonnie" dit Klaus en faisant sursauter la sorcière ainsi que Caroline. "Je serais ton cavalier" dit-il en souriant à la sorcière qui avait un sourcil levé.

Caroline, comprenait très bien le message de Klaus à cet instant. D'habitude, c'était elle qu'il voulait comme cavalière ! Mais comme il ne souhaitait plus la courtiser et qu'il croyait n'avoir aucune chance, il demandait à Bonnie. Caroline sentait son cœur se serrer et la déception était immense. Finalement, elle ne savait pas si elle voulait y'aller à cette fête de lycée.

-"Hors de question !" s'exclama Bonnie qui regardait Klaus "Je ne serais pas ta cavalière !"

-"Est-ce que je te laisse le choix ?" demanda Klaus en levant lui aussi un sourcil et avec un sourire agaçant, irritant.

-"Caroline sera ta cavalière, tu as l'habitude après tout !" s'enquit Bonnie en regardant brièvement Caroline qui avait l'air surprise de ce que venait de dire son amie. "Elijah, je suppose que tu vas accompagner Katherine ?" demanda Bonnie en ne laissant pas le temps à Klaus de protester. "Elle pourrait nous être utile lors de cette soirée du moment qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas !"

-"C'est une bonne idée !" dit l'originel "Katherine pourras servir de guet par la même occasion je n'aurais qu'à la contraindre de ne pas s'enfuir"

-"Cela veut donc dire que tu iras avec Kol " dit Klaus en regardant son petit frère et la petite sorcière qui se regardaient en chien de faïence.

-"Pas question que je traîne avec ça !" dirent en même temps les deux êtres surnaturels. Il se fusillaient du regard et on aurait pu imaginer qu'un combat était sur le point d'être annoncé !

-"Nous devons te chercher ta robe et ton masque Bonnie !" dit extasié Caroline tout en prenant Bonnie par la main et en la traînant hors du manoir et hors du regard de Kol.

-"Oui mais avant je veux manger !" se plaignit Bonnie.

{.o.} {.o.} {.o.}

Toute la journée fut consacrée à la consommation d'aliment, à l'achat de la robe de Bonnie et de son masque. Bonnie et Caroline avaient passé une journée entre filles et elles devaient avouer qu'elles n'avaient pas trop pensée à la Tryade ainsi qu'aux originels. Klaus et son attitude froide pour Caroline et Kol l'emmerdeur de première pour Bonnie.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient aussi passé un coup de fil à Matt qui leur avait avoué que la colocation avec Rebekah se passait plutôt bien et qu'il avait la parole facile avec elle. Ils étaient même parti au cinéma ensemble. Bonnie et Caroline ont même taquiné le jeune en disant qu'il à eut un rendez-vous avec la blonde originelle. Bien entendu Matt avait nié que c'était un rendez-vous. Il avait simplement parlé de sortie entre ami.

Bonnie avait aussi parlé de la Pierre de Soleil et de son pouvoir à son ami qui était sans voix face au pouvoir de cette pierre orangé mais aussi de tout ce qui s'était passé à Mystic Falls durant son absence. Le jeune quaterback du lycée avait grondé les deux jeunes femmes pour ne pas avoir donné de leurs nouvelles mais Caroline avait répondu que lui aussi avait l'option appeler sur son portable. Matt n'eut aucune réponse à formuler pendant que Bonnie et Caroline ricanaient avant de dire au revoir à leur ami tout en omettant volontairement que la bataille contre la Tryade était proche. Elles ne voulaient pas l'affoler.

Bref, les filles avaient passés un agréablement moment en oubliant les derniers jours extrêmes qu'elles avaient vécues. Elles étaient tellement contentes qu'elles n'avaient pas vu leur "professeur d'histoire" aux yeux noirs à une cinquantaine de mètres d'elles. Chasseur plus que performant pour ne pas se faire remarquer par ses proies.

Le jeune chasseur au cœur d'aigle sortit son téléphone portable avant de composer un message.

[De Elyan Edinhart]

à

[Leigh Laghan]

_Il semblerai effectivement que tout le monde viennent au bal ! _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : …..**

**Jérémy Gilbert :**** Même si je ne fais pas parti de cette histoire, je viens en tant que fantôme pour vous dire que ce chapitre est finit et que l'auteur (qui ne m'a jamais aimé) souhaite savoir si ce chapitre était à votre goût ! **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Ah mais si ce n'est mon vieux copain de Denver ! Celui qui m'a tué dans la série et celui qui se fait tuer juste après par ce bon vieux Silas. **

**Elena Gilbert :**** Laisse-le tranquille ! Ne t'approche pas de mon frère. **

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** Alors Elena, n'est-il pas dramatique et blessant de voir son frère mourir dans la série ? J'ai hâte de voir l'épisode 4x15 pour voir tes larmes couler et ta souffrance. **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Moi j'ai envie de dire : « Je vous l'avais dit dans la série que cette recherche pour cette cure allait être source de misère. Que réveiller Silas était de la pure folie. Maintenant tu as perdu un membre de ta famille et le dernier à cause de ton égoïsme et celui des autres » **

**Rebekah Mikaelson:**** Ahh le Karma! ****Voila comment j'appelle cette situation ! Allez petit Gilbert annonce les extraits avant que tu ne meurs aussi dans cette note d'auteur ! **

**Jérémy Gilbert :**** Que des tarés ces originels ! **

_Elijah allait dire quelque chose mais il s'arrêta juste à temps pour regarder en haut des escaliers. _

_Klaus regardait lui aussi vers les escaliers pour voir les trois jeunes femmes. Une qui aimerait bien tuer, une qui allait lui assurer la victoire et la dernière... celle qu'il n'arrivait plus à voir sans sentir son cœur se serrer de tristesse. _

_Quand ils arrivèrent au gymnase, Caroline, Bonnie et Katherine ainsi qu'Elijah et Klaus, avaient l'impression que tous les yeux étaient sur eux. _

_-"Bonsoir à tous !" s'exclama le proviseur "Je suis très heureux de vous accueillir pour cette soirée qui est sur le thème du bal mondain. Comme vous le savez, à l'époque, le bal était ouvert par une danse spéciale, la valse ! Nous n'échapperons guère à cette tradition. Même si bon nombre d'entre vous ont déjà commencé à danser." _

_Bonnie se sentait un peu bête à cet instant. Tout le monde allait danser sauf elle. Cela faisait la fille qui n'avait pas de petit copain, l'exclue, la pestiféré... Bon elle y allait un peu fort mais elle le ressentait comme ça à cet instant. Surtout quand elle voyait que tout le monde avait un cavalier ou une cavalière et que la danse allait d'ici peu commencer! _

_De loin elle pouvait voir le principal tout seul lui aussi mais il était hors de question de danser avec lui. Valait mieux être seule ou alors s'éclipser tout doucement hors de la salle et revenir juste après la valse. _

_Oui c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. _

_-"M'accorderez-vous cette danse … mademoiselle ?" _

_-"Love, tu ne sais pas ce que je veux vraiment !" dit l'hybride la voix pleine de sous-entendu. "Et encore moins ce que toi tu veux !" _

_-"C'est bon ?" demanda Leigh en s'approchant de son acolyte tout en se tenant le doigt. _

_-"Oui c'est prêt !" dit le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés. _

**Elena Gilbert :**** Allez viens Jérémy, ici ce n'est pas notre place ! **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Hé Elena ! J'espère pour toi que Bonnie sera incapable de ramener ton frère avec sa magie…**

**Bonnie Bennett :**** Arrête d'être méchant ! **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Toi arrête d'être une pauvre débile dans la série ! Mademoiselle la martyre qui se sacrifie tout le temps pour sauver l'autre pouic-pouic. **

**Bonnie Bennett****: Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je suis le scénario. Moi au moins je suis toujours vivante. **

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** Allez je ferme cette note d'auteur sinon Kol et Bonnie vont tout monopoliser. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'espère avoir vos avis pour poster le dixième cette semaine. Je suis en vacance deux semaines, Cela veut donc dire le double de chapitre ! **

**Bisous à tous et merci de votre lecture. **

**(^-^) **

**PS : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, de grammaire et les phrases pas très bien construites. Je ne suis malheureusement pas une pro en français écrit ! Mais je fais le maximum pour que votre lecture soit agréable. **


	11. Danser avec le Diable ?

**N/A : Hello everybody ! Voici un chapitre beaucoup plus mouvementé que le dernier que j'ai posté. Si bien à partir de ce chapitre, tout va être mouvementé jusqu'au dénouement final du combat… **

**Merci à celles qui ont prit le temps de commenter ! **

**A special thanks to DarknessSoul ! Your review was adorable and I'am very happy of your compliment. ****I hope that you will like this chapter. **

**Remarque: **

**J'ai mit des images concernant les robes de nos trois dames pour ce chapitre ainsi que leur masque ! Si vous êtes curieuse allez donc voir sur mon profil les liens ! **

**Bonne lecture à toutes. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre **: Nouvelle menace !

**Chapitre 10**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Précédemment ! **_

[De Elyan Edinhart]

à

[Leigh Laghan]

_Il semblerait effectivement que tout le monde viennent au bal ! _

_**Maintenant !**_

-"C'est scandaleux !" s'exclama Katherine "Je n'ai même pas pu choisir ma robe et mon masque" s'indigna la brunette en prenant une vieille robe rouge très bien conservé dans ses mains et un masque de même couleur avec un peu de doré et une plume rouge au côté gauche. "Vous auriez pu me prendre avec vous faire les magasins pour me choisir une robe beaucoup plus belle que celle-ci !"

Bonnie et Caroline se regardaient avant de poser leur regard sur la brune avec elles.

-"Je n'ai même pas pu choisir mon cavalier !" continua Katherine.

-"Tu aurais préféré Klaus ?" demanda Bonnie avec un petit sourire.

Katherine ne répondit pas mais partit dans la salle de bain avec la robe et son masque.

-"Bon allez, il est temps de mettre notre robe, de nous maquiller et de friser nos cheveux !" s'exclama Caroline en étant aussi excité qu'un enfant le jour de Noel !

Bonnie sourit face à l'enthousiasme de son amie avant de prendre sa robe bleu roi sans bretelle avec des paillettes argenté vers le haut qu'elle avait choisit au magasin spécialisé dans les robes. Un magasin qui revenait assez chère à Bonnie.

Caroline, elle, prit sa robe mauve bleuté. C'était une magnifique robe qui rappelait bien l'époque où les bals mondains se déroulaient. La jeune blonde avait même le bout de tissu assortie à mettre sur ses épaules et les gants blanc qui montaient presque en haut. Caroline avait prit la totale et cela aurait été dramatique si Bonnie aurait refusé d'y aller.

Katherine ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec sa robe rouge. Bonnie et Caroline regardaient la jeune femme et elles devaient avouer qu'elle était magnifique dans cette robe.

-"Oui je sais, même dans des robes déjà utilisé par d'autre je suis éblouissante !" se vanta la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. "La salle de bain est libre !" rajouta-t-elle "Moi je vais me maquiller et bien friser mes cheveux ici !"

-"On te rejoint juste après alors !" dit Caroline en souriant et en oubliant pendant un instant qu'elle et Katherine n'étaient pas bonne amie. Cependant, Caroline avait l'impression de se retrouver pendant une fraction de seconde avec Elena ! "Euh si tu le veux" dit mal à l'aise Caroline tout en regardant Bonnie qui arborait un air incrédule.

-"Génial !" s'exclama Katherine en se retournant pour regarder la sorcière Bennett et Caroline. Son air était ironique et le sourire qu'elle affichait le prouvait bien mais quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme fit un signe de tête au plus grand étonnement de Bonnie mais surtout Caroline.

-"D'accord !" dit la blonde avant de partir dans la salle de bain avec Bonnie pour mettre leur robe.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la salle de bain avec un énorme sourire.

Katherine qui venait tout juste d'appliquer son mascara se retourna.

-"Vous n'êtes pas si moche que ça !" décréta la jeune femme avec un sourire large pendant que Caroline et Bonnie perdaient un peu de leur bonne humeur. "En fait, vous êtes pas mal !" rajouta la vampiresse.

-"Nous savons parfaitement que nous sommes belles !" s'exclama Caroline en admirant une fois de plus la robe de Bonnie pendant que la sorcière admirait celle de son amie.

-"Ouais, ouais !" dit brièvement Katherine "Le maquillage est à votre disposition j'ai terminé, je vais me friser les cheveux !"

Bonnie et Caroline firent un signe de tête avant de se maquiller. Vient ensuite le moment de friser leurs cheveux. Katherine avait même donné un coup de main à Bonnie qui avait eut peur que la jeune femme la plus garce du monde lui brûle les cheveux exprès. Heureusement, Katherine n'avait pas eut cette idée car sinon c'est elle tout entière que tout le monde aurait trouvé dans la chambre, le corps en feu !

{o}{o}{o}

Klaus était dans le salon avec son frère Elijah ! Les deux ainés de la famille Mikaelson étaient déjà prêt et attendaient patiemment les trois jeunes femmes qui elles, n'étaient pas encore prête.

-"JE VAIS LA TUER !"

Klaus et Elijah se regardèrent confus avant de voir leur plus jeune frère descendre les escaliers rapidement, le visage dur.

-"Qu'il y'a t-il ?" demanda Elijah en levant un sourcil.

-"Mon beau costume est devenu rose et ma nouvelle voiture est complètement détruite !" hurla le jeune Mikaelson tout en montrant son costume à ses deux frères. "C'est de SA faute !" accusa-t-il "J'en suis sûr et certain !"

-"La faute à qui ?" demanda Klaus amusé par la situation.

-"A cette satané sorcière !" répondit Kol comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente. Le jeune vampire était furieux. Il n'avait plus de costume et sa voiture neuve de luxe était devenue une vraie épave ! Comment avait-elle osé faire ça ? C'était ça sa petite revanche ?

Kol devait admettre que cette sorcière Bennett avait un sacré courage pour faire une chose pareille à lui. Elle l'avait rendu furieux et il n'avait qu'une envie, allé la voir et lui boire tout son sang.

-"Oh oui, je l'ai vu avec une batte de baseball dans les mains tout à l'heure, elle semblait de bonne humeur" dit Elijah en appréciant le cran de Bonnie pour faire payer à Kol ce qu'il lui faisait subir.

-"Une batte de base-ball comment ?" demanda Kol en plissant les yeux et en serrant les dents.

-"Une batte de base-ball en fer ! " répondit l'ainé.

Kol se mordit la lèvre à s'en faire du mal ! Il avait laissé tomber le costume de couleur rose et serrait à présent les poings. La sorcière Bennett avait touché à sa batte de base-ball préféré !

-"Je vais la tuer !" dit-il en se retournant et en voulant rejoindre la jeune femme en haut pour en finir avec elle. Tant pis si son amusement prenait fin et qu'il ne pourrait plus lui rendre la vie infernale, il voulait sa revanche.

-"Tu ne la toucheras pas Kol !" prévient Klaus. "Nous avons encore besoin d'elle pour éliminer la Tryade" continua l'hybride en faisant stopper Kol qui bouillonnait de rage.

-"Puis elle te rend la monnaie de ta pièce !" renchérit Elijah en mettant les deux mains dans ses poches.

Kol fit face à ses deux frères à nouveau. Il semblait faire un effort surhumain pour dire de se calmer. Cet effort semblait payer car un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-"Elle à bien joué !" dit-il. "C'est mon tour !"

Après cette phrase, ou plutôt cette promesse, Kol repartit à l'étage et dans sa chambre pour sortir un autre costume. Elijah avait raison ! La sorcière Bennett avait répliqué, il était donc de son devoir de trouver un autre moyen pour arriver sous sa peau.

Au salon, Elijah et Klaus portaient un sourire satisfait sur leur visage. Il semblerait que leur frère semble rencontrer des difficultés avec Bonnie.

Elijah allait dire quelque chose mais il s'arrêta juste à temps pour regarder en haut des escaliers.

Klaus regardait lui aussi vers les escaliers pour voir les trois jeunes femmes. Une qui aimerait bien tuer, une qui allait lui assurer la victoire contre la Tryade et la dernière... celle qu'il n'arrivait plus à voir sans sentir un gout amer en lui.

Katherine, fut la première à descendre des escaliers lentement et avec grâce. Elle était dans la robe rouge de Rebekah qui lui allait à merveille. La jeune femme avait son masque rouge et doré sur le visage. On pouvait voir ses deux yeux marron briller avec malice et un sourire éclatant et bien rouge aussi. La brunette avait bouclé ses cheveux et les avaient laissé libre comme l'air. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Enfin, le mot n'arrêtait pas de raisonner dans la tête d'Elijah qui ne pouvait pas rester impassible devant le premier double Petrova.

-"Katherine !" s'exclama ce dernier en lui présentant son bras "Vous êtes charmante !" complimenta l'ainée sous l'exaspération évidente de Klaus.

-"Je sais !" répliqua Katherine tout en enroulant son bras sur celui du vampire. Cependant, Katherine gardait ses distances envers Klaus qui la scrutait du regard mais pas de la même manière qu'Elijah…

La prochaine à descendre fut Caroline !

Klaus avait furtivement regardé la belle blonde descendre avec sa belle robe mauve. Bien sûr, en une seconde, il avait déjà la photo de Caroline en tête. C'était une robe magnifique et l'écharpe qui suivait et qui était sur les bras de la douce mais indomptable blonde, faisait vraiment l'air noble. Elle avait un masque en forme de papillon qui épousait bien le visage de la belle dame qui avait elle aussi frisé ses cheveux sans les attacher.

Pour Caroline qui descendait encore les marches, un petit serrement au cœur vint diminuer son bonheur. Klaus ne la regardait même pas ! Il avait simplement croisé son regard une seconde avant de regarder ailleurs. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'avoir échoué. Elle avait mit tant d'effort pour choisir sa robe, pour avoir un maquillage parfait et des boucles parfaites. Elle avait même mit le parfum que Klaus lui avait offert en cadeau avant de partir loin de Mystic Falls. Tout ça pour lui plaire ! Mais le résultat n'était pas là... Très bien ! … il jouait comme ça, avec la carte de l'indifférence. Très bien pour lui ! pensa amèrement la blonde en sentant une once de colère l'envahir à cause du comportement de l'hybride. S'il croyait qu'elle allait se morfondre et avoir la tête baissé toute la soirée, il se trompait lourdement …

Une fois arrivé en bas des marches, Klaus lui tendit son bras par politesse et Caroline le prit tout en donnant un regard peu amical à l'hybride. Elle attendait que l'hybride lui dise au moins qu'elle était belle mais Klaus n'ouvrit même pas la bouche. La jeune femme baissa la tête un instant avant de la relever avec une certaine fierté. Elle était Caroline Forbes et elle n'aillait pas laisser cet hybride lui gâcher sa soirée. Il se comportait comme un simple imbécile ! On ne dirait pas qu'il avait plus de 1000 ans !

-"Vous êtes ravissante Caroline !" complimenta Elijah. "Cette robe met votre teint en valeur et épouse parfaitement vos belles formes féminines" continua l'aîné de la famille en souriant sincèrement à la jeune femme qui retrouva un grand sourire. Une petit rougeur était apparue mais le masque rendait impossible aux autres personnes dans cette pièce de le remarquer.

-"Merci beaucoup Elijah!" déclara-t-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement pour jouer de la situation. "Votre compliment me va droit au cœur !" rajouta-t-elle tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ce petit échange entre les deux-être n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès d'un certain quelqu'un qui n'avait pu retenir un léger grognement.

-"Bien nous pouvons y'aller à présent !" dit Bonnie qui était déjà...en bas !

Caroline regardait son amie étonnée. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu descendre !

Bonnie semblait comprendre ce que Caroline avait en tête par le regard incrédule que la jeune blonde lui tendait. La jeune sorcière Bennett répondit simplement par un haussement d'épaule.

Elle n'avait pas de cavalier ! Il était hors de question qu'elle descende lentement sous les regards de Klaus, Elijah, Caroline et Katherine sans que personne ne l'attende en bas en lui tendant un bras. Puis il était hors de question qu'elle aille avec Kol.

En pensant à ce dernier, la sorcière avait un sourire mesquin ! Elle l'avait entendu hurler tout à l'heure. Il avait certainement du trouver son costume préféré de couleur rose, et sa belle voiture dans le même état que la sienne !

-"Vous aussi Bonnie vous êtes éblouissante !" complimenta Elijah une fois de plus.

Bonnie sourit au vampire et lui fit un signe de tête.

-"Oui c'est vrai !" dit Klaus avec un sourire satisfait tout en regardant la sorcière dans sa belle robe bleu roi et pailleté. Elle portait un masque de couleur bleu et argent avec une petite plume bleue sur le côté. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux frisés dans une queue de cheval qu'elle avait remonté grâce à une pince en forme de fleur. Son visage était encadré par deux mèches, bien frisé.

Caroline, en entendant le compliment de Klaus envers son amie ne put se sentir pendant une longue seconde, jalouse. Mais elle n'était pas idiote ! Elle savait parfaitement que Klaus avait complimenté son amie pour lui faire croire qu'il n'en n'avait que faire d'elle. Comme elle le pensait plus tôt, Klaus, était vraiment idiot dans ses actes.

-"Nous n'attendons pas Kol ?" demanda Elijah.

-"Non, il nous rejoindra !" dit Klaus en commençant à marcher avec Caroline suivit de Bonnie. Elijah et Katherine se mirent en route eux aussi.

Klaus, Caroline et Bonnie montèrent dans la voiture de Klaus tout en faisant attention à leur robe, pendant qu'Elijah ouvrait la portière de Katherine pour la refermer et se mettre derrière le volant.

{o}{o}{o}

Quand ils arrivèrent au gymnase, Caroline, Bonnie et Katherine ainsi qu'Elijah et Klaus, avaient l'impression que tous les yeux étaient sur eux.

-"Pourquoi ils nous regardent tous ?" demanda ennuyé Katherine. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, sortir en vie de cette histoire de dingue. Mais pour l'instant elle devait attendre le dénouement final, sans se faire tuer si possible et rester auprès d'Elijah était la meilleure solution.

Soudain, un petit groupe de garçons s'approchèrent de la jeune femme brune.

-"Nous sommes content que tu sois là Elena !" s'exclama un jeune homme brun avec une fine moustache tout en tendant un verre vers Katherine qui le prit sans broncher.

-"Merci !" dit simplement la brune en essayant de prendre un air gentil.

-"J'espère que tu me sauveras une danse Elena !" dit un autre garçon.

-"Bien sûr !" répondit Katherine en n'appréciant pas du tout d'être prise pour Elena. "Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille !" dit-elle.

Les trois garçons partirent sans broncher grâce à la compulsion de Katherine qui but son verre d'une traite.

-"Je crois que passer la soirée dans la cave était mieux" dit-elle.

-"Ne soyez pas aussi rabat-joie Katherine !" sourit Elijah "Commençons notre tourné !" dit-il tout en menant la jeune femme plus à l'intérieur du gymnase.

Katherine leva les yeux au ciel avant de suivre l'originel et regarder après Aiden, Elyan et Leigh.

-"Bien, moi je vais me prendre un verre !" dit Klaus lâchant le bras de Caroline et en la laissant seule avec Bonnie.

-"Je suis sûre qu'il te trouve belle !" dit Bonnie en regardant son amie qui n'avait plus l'air aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de participer à ce petit bal mondain.

-"Ouais !" dit amèrement Caroline. "Mais je m'en fiche de ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il dit !" dit fortement la blonde "C'est un gros imbécile et je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour passer une bonne soirée. J'ai ma meilleure amie avec moi et c'est tout ce qui compte !" dit-elle avant de prendre Bonnie par les mains et de la mener vers la piste de danse. Bien sûr ce n'était pas de la musique techno ou du disco mais les deux filles s'en foutaient.

Elles se prirent donc les mains avant de danser comme le faisait les personnes autrefois. Evidemment, elles faisaient un peu tâche à danser toutes les deux par rapport aux autres couples qui essayaient de danser mais heureusement, le ridicule ne tue pas. Caroline rigolait aux éclats quand elles se marchaient sur les pieds ou le bas de la robe oubliant l'hybride immature et la menace de la Tryade pour une soirée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la musique s'interrompit ! Bonnie et Caroline se détachèrent l'une de l'autre avant de regarder un homme sur l'estrade accompagné d'une femme. C'était le proviseur et sa secrétaire. Ils étaient tout deux déguisé et portaient même une perruque blanche, comme autrefois.

Klaus, Elijah et Katherine vinrent rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes.

-"A l'époque cette attitude vous auriez eut votre tête coupé !" dit Katherine avec un sourire amusé. "Deux femmes dansant ensemble ! Outrage ! "

-"Tais-toi !" dit Bonnie avec un demi-sourire "Tu es juste jalouse que tu n'as d'amie pour t'amuser !" continua la sorcière. Le demi-sourire de Bonnie disparut quand elle vit dans les yeux de Katherine une once de tristesse.

-"Nous n'avons pas vu Aiden et Leigh !" chuchota Elijah.

-"Elyan est ici ?" demanda Klaus.

-"Oui, il est sur l'estrade !" fit remarquer Caroline en regardant un homme habillé d'un beau costume et ayant les cheveux long et noir. Il était entre le proviseur et la secrétaire.

-"Bonsoir à tous !" s'exclama le proviseur "Je suis très heureux de vous accueillir pour cette soirée qui est sur le thème du bal mondain. Comme vous le savez, à l'époque, le bal était ouvert par une danse spéciale, la valse ! Nous n'échapperons guère à cette tradition. Même si bon nombre d'entre vous ont déjà commencé à danser."

Le proviseur sourit avant de se faire prendre le micro par sa secrétaire.

-"Nous vous demandons tous d'être en compagnie de votre partenaire pour ouvrir cette magnifique valse qui ouvrira les festivités, mais aussi le buffet qui vous attends un peu plus loin. Nous vous rappelons que vous avez le droit qu'à deux verres d'alcool. Je vais maintenant passez le micro à Monsieur Edinhart qui va bien sûr m'inviter à danser la valse" rajouta-t-elle tout en donnant un petit clin d'œil à Elyan.

Bien sûr, cela faisait rire la foule que la secrétaire de 45 ans drague le professeur Edinhart de 25 ans mais cela ne faisait pas du tout rire Bonnie et Caroline.

-"Euh, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée !" dit le professeur tout en souriant à la foule d'élèves. "Profitez-bien de ce moment car lundi à la première heure, c'est une interro sur la pratique de la danse à l'époque !"

Les élèves firent tous une drôle de tête avant d'entendre rire le professeur "Je plaisante bien sûr" dit-il avant de poser son regard en direction de Bonnie, Caroline, Katherine, Klaus et Elijah. Un sourire vient orner les lèvres d'Elyan avant qu'il détourne son regard "L'interro sera dans deux semaines" dit-il. "Maintenant, je laisse place à la danse mais surtout à la valse et je demande à madame Kalnoer si elle veut bien être ma partenaire !" finit-il avec une voix charmeuse qui faisait fondre la secrétaire mais pas le proviseur qui avait le visage dur.

Tout le monde dans la salle se dispersait pour se trouver son partenaire. Personne n'allez y échapper.

-"Tu danses ?" demanda Klaus abruptement à Caroline, comme si le fait de lui demander était trop chiant pour monsieur l'Hybride.

Caroline était tentée de dire oui car c'était une occasion d'être proche de lui et de lui dire que son attitude envers elle lui déplaisait et peut-être aussi lui dire qu'en fait, elle l'aimait bien. Mais une partie de Caroline, la partie la plus sauvage, lui disait de ne pas accéder à sa requête.

Et c'est cette partie là que la belle blonde décida d'écouter. Elle n'était pas à la disposition de Klaus. Ni dans le passé, ni maintenant et jamais !

-"Non merci !" dit-elle en regardant durement les yeux bleus de l'hybride. Elle put y déceler de la surprise ! La belle blonde se tourna ensuite vers l'aîné de la famille "Elijah, auriez-vous l'honneur de partager cette première danse avec moi ?" demanda poliment la belle jeune femme en regardant Elijah qui tenait le coude de Katherine d'une main.

L'aîné des Mikaelson regardait un instant la belle blonde et ensuite son frère qui était comme une statue. On aurait même dit qu'il se rejouait la scène dans sa tête pour être sûr de ce que Caroline avait dit. Finalement, Elijah se permit de laisser échapper un petit sourire avant d'accéder à la requête de Caroline.

-"J'en serais honoré !" dit l'originel en lâchant Katherine qui faisait de grand yeux.

A quoi jouait la blonde et Elijah ? L'originel était SON partenaire attitré ! Katherine vit Elijah prendre le bras de Caroline et l'emmener tout sourire au centre de la piste. La belle brune entendit un profond grognement. Instantanément, son regard se posa sur Klaus qui avait un visage à faire peur. La mâchoire serrée, les sourcils froncés au maximum, un regard noir, le nez qui pinçait.

Effrayant ! Klaus était effrayant !

La jeune brune ravala sa salive avant d'essayer de partir discrètement. Elle fit lentement demi-tour avant de fermer les yeux fortement pour les rouvrir quelques secondes après.

Une main puissante venait de s'enrouler autour de son poignet qui avait craqué légèrement.

-"Tu n'es pas mon partenaire !" articula-t-elle difficilement.

-"Tu danses avec moi et tu fermes ce qui te sers de bouche !" ordonna froidement l'hybride en menant Katherine vers la piste qui devenait de plus en plus bondé de couples.

Tout le monde se dirigeait donc vers le centre sauf une personne !

Celle qui était venue toute seule.

Bonnie se sentait un peu bête à cet instant. Tout le monde allait danser sauf elle. Cela faisait la fille qui n'avait pas de petit copain, l'exclue, la pestiféré... Bon elle y allait un peu fort mais elle le ressentait comme ça à cet instant. Surtout quand elle voyait que tout le monde avait un cavalier ou une cavalière et que la danse allait d'ici peu commencer!

De loin elle pouvait voir le principal tout seul lui aussi mais il était hors de question de danser avec lui. Sinon, c'était la loose de chez loose. Valait mieux être seule ou alors s'éclipser tout doucement hors de la salle et revenir juste après la valse.

Oui c'était ce qu'elle allait faire.

-"M'accorderez-vous cette danse mademoiselle ?"

Bonnie se figea un instant au son de cette voix.

Oh non pas lui ! pensa la jeune femme avant de se retourner pour regarder l'homme habillé d'un smoking noir élégant.

-"Non" répliqua la jeune femme avant de se détourner.

-"Je ne prends pas non pour réponse !" répondit le jeune homme avant de prendre le poignet de Bonnie brutalement et de l'emmener vers la piste de danse.

-"Lâche-moi tout de suite où je hurle !" prévient Bonnie en regardant derrière son masque, le jeune homme qui avait un sourire satisfait.

-"Que tête de mule ! Tu ne vas pas rester seule pendant que tout ces couples danse ?"

-"Je préfère être seule que danser avec un meurtrier !" s'exclama la sorcière en regardant les yeux vert pomme de son cavalier.

-"Tu es rude !"

-"Je dis la vérité !"

-"Mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs, la valse commence !" annonça le proviseur avant de faire un signe de tête aux musiciens à gauche de la salle, prêt à jouer de leur violon et autres instruments.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la première note de la Grande Valse d'André Rieux retentit, pendant que Leigh, le sorcier de la Tryade, mit sa main sur le haut du dos de Bonnie et l'autre, dans la main de la sorcière qui ne pouvait plus se défiler.

Bonnie, qui ne savait pas danser la Valse était obligée de se laisser guider par Leigh qui était très proche d'elle. Cette proximité, Bonnie ne l'aimait pas du tout, ni le sourire du jeune homme.

Katherine avait pourtant dit avec Elijah qu'Elyan était le seul à être ici !

-"Tu es ravissante Bonnie !" complimenta le jeune homme tout en admirant le visage de la sorcière "C'est même dommage de devoir t'éliminer ainsi que ta copine Caroline !" rajouta le jeune sorcier pour donner des frissons de dégoût à Bonnie qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

-"Tu comptes nous éliminer ce soir ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant au dessus de l'épaule de Leigh pour croiser le regard inquiet de Katherine. Cependant, la sorcière ne savait pas si c'était parce que la brune dansait avec Klaus ou bien la présence de Leigh. Il y'avait plus de chance que cela soit pour Klaus qui lui la regardait de manière neutre.

-"Hmm peut-être, peut-être pas !" répondit le jeune homme en restant évasif. "Tu trouves que c'est une belle soirée pour mourir?"

-"Où est Aiden ?" interrogea Bonnie en ignorant la question du sorcier.

-"Il n'aime pas les bal mondain. Tu aurais voulu danser avec lui peut-être ?"

Bonnie n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'employait Leigh avec elle et elle n'aimait pas la sensation de son pouce qui caressait le haut de son dos. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle brûla les doigts du sorcier qui retira rapidement sa main et s'arrêta de danser. Le visage du jeune homme devint dur et ses yeux verts s'assombrirent.

-"Recommence encore une fois et je te jure que ta vie s'achève au milieu de cette foule !" menaça le sorcier tout en serrant plus la sorcière à lui et en lui serrant sa main à en faire craquer quelques phalanges.

Bonnie grimaçait de douleur, il allait lui broyer la main s'il continuait à la serrer ainsi.

-"Je crois que je vais prendre le relais !" s'interposa une voix derrière Bonnie, c'était un ton faussement poli "Je vais récupérer ma cavalière si vous le voulez bien !" continua cette voix qui sonnait comme la voix de Dieu, même si Bonnie pensait il y'a encore une heure que c'était la voix du diable.

Leigh desserra son emprise sur la main de Bonnie et recula d'un pas. Il arborait toujours un air furieux. Cependant, un sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-"Elle est toute à vous !" déclara le sorcier avant de tourner le dos et de s'éloigner de la piste de danse.

Le jeune homme à la voix de Dieu vint se placer devant Bonnie qui caressait de sa main droite son autre main. Il lui prit sa main délicatement dans la sienne tandis qu'il posait son autre main en bas de son dos. La jeune sorcière, elle, posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de son nouveau cavalier avant de commencer à danser avec lui.

Bonnie n'osait pas regarder les yeux noisettes de son cavalier ni même prendre la parole. C'était trop bizarre de dire merci et elle était sûre qu'il allait en profiter après.

Une fois de plus, Bonnie croisa le regard de Caroline qui semblait soulagée et celui d'Elijah. Ils avaient tout deux vu et écoutés l'échange.

-"Tu pourrais me dire merci quand même !" s'indigna le jeune homme "Je n'étais pas obligé de voler à ton secours. J'aurais pu te laisser avec lui et te retrouver après avec une main broyé !"

Bonnie soupira, exaspéré ! Ce n'était plus la voix de Dieu à cet instant mais de nouveau la voix du Diable.

-"Justement tu n'étais pas obligé !" répliqua la sorcière "Tout comme moi je ne suis pas obligé de dire merci. Puis j'aurais su me débrouiller toute seule Kol !"

Kol ne répliqua pas mais se permit de ricaner face à la réparti de cette sorcière Bennett. Quelle ingratitude !

-"Puis cela m'aurait évité de danser avec toi !" rajouta Bonnie qui était très proche du vampire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le piquer avant que cela ne soit lui !

-"Tu crois peut-être que ça me plaît à moi aussi ?" demanda le plus jeune de la famille Mikaelson. "Je pourrais être en compagnie d'une femme beaucoup plus...»

-"Beaucoup plus quoi ?" coupa Bonnie en sentant sa poitrine se serrer. C'est bon, elle avait très bien compris de la part de Kol et des autres garçons en général que comparé à Caroline, Elena, Katherine ou Rebekah, elle n'était pas un top modèle. Elle était d'accord pour le pull blanc et son pantalon large mais là elle avait fait un effort avec sa robe! "Beaucoup plus jolie, belle, ravissante ?" continua la jeune sorcière en envoyant de ses yeux des éclairs au jeune homme qui avait l'air surpris.

-"Non" dit simplement le jeune homme "J'allais tout simplement dire une femme beaucoup plus aimable, souriante et surtout reconnaissante !" admit Kol avant de tournoyer subitement avec sa partenaire. En fait, il n'allait pas le dire à Bonnie mais elle était charmante ce soir et c'était le genre de fille qu'il aimait bien regarder, reluquer et toucher. Il trouvait juste dommage qu'elle se cache derrière des tailles XL. Mais ça, il le gardait pour lui. Puis c'était mieux de lui faire croire le contraire et l'a vexé. Les filles se vexent facilement sur ce sujet en plus.

-"Ah !" dit Bonnie tout simplement surprise. Cela voulait-il dire que Kol l'a trouvé belle ce soir ? ... Oh et puis quelle importance ? C'était Kol en face d'elle, celui qui faisait tout pour l'énerver et lui pourrir la vie. "En tout cas joli costume !" dit niaisement la jeune sorcière. "Mais je préférais l'autre !"

Kol serra la mâchoire. Son beau costume, son beau costume Armani qui lui avait coûté extrêmement chère ! Son beau costume devenu rose bonbon à en vomir.

-"Au fait comment es-tu venu ?" chuchota Bonnie toujours avec une voix taquine et sournoise qui agaçait Kol qui essayait de se concentrer sur les pas de la danse. Sa voiture qu'il avait acheté il y'a peu de temps était une épave à cause de cette sorcière.

-"A pied !" répliqua Kol pendant que Bonnie avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres. " Mais je te préviens, j'ai déjà un petit quelque chose pour toi !" sourit le vampire pendant que Bonnie perdait le sien. "J'ai pleins d'idées en tête comme salir ta robe en te rapportant un verre, ou encore la déchirer sans le faire exprès bien entendu, cacher tes grimoires quelque part dans la nature, ruiner ta réputation, et je peux t'énumérer une longue liste encore, tu veux que je continue ?" demanda le vampire tout en tournoyant avec sa partenaire qui lui marcha sur le pied. Kol leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

-"Moi je peux aussi ruiner ta réputation, mettre en feu tout les objets précieux que tu garde dans ta chambre, faire de ta garde robe le monde de Barbie, te donner des anévrismes, te lancer contre les murs rien qu'avec mon esprit, et utiliser un sort d'enfermement dans un endroit spécial, la liste est longue mais je peux continuer si tu veux ?" répliqua la sorcière tout en regardant le visage impassible de Kol.

-"Je vais te couper la langue comme ça tu ne pourras plus scander des sorts et parler tout court. J'aurais la paix comme ça !"

-"Je te déteste !" cracha Bonnie. On n'avait pas de mal à le croire.

-"Et moi tu crois que je t'aime peut-être ?" questionna l'originel.

De loin, Caroline et Elijah qui dansaient ensemble voyaient le couple de danseur se parler furieusement et entendaient tous ce que les deux jeunes gens disaient. Cela faisait même sourire Caroline.

-"Ont-ils conscience qu'ils ne sont pas seul ?" demanda Elijah pour briser le silence "Et qu'ils se chamaillent comme un vieux couple ?"

-"Je ne pense pas !" répliqua Caroline en pouffant de rire.

-"Ils disent ne pas vouloir danser ensemble, ils auraient pu se détacher l'un de l'autre mais je les vois toujours ensemble." continua l'aîné de la famille Mikaelson. "Mais assez parlé d'eux ! Est-ce que tout va bien avec mon autre frère ?" questionna l'originel en scrutant Caroline.

-"Il n'est qu'un idiot mais à part ça tout va bien !" sourit Caroline en regardant Elijah. "Par ailleurs, je suis contente de danser avec toi" dit-elle en le tutoyant. "Tu es bien meilleur danseur que Klaus et c'est très agréable d'être en ta compagnie !" complimenta la jeune femme avec un sourire franc.

-"Le plaisir est partagé Miss Forbes mais je crains que nous ayons fait deux malheureux" fit-il remarquer en montrant d'un signe de tête Klaus et Katherine.

Caroline souriait en voyant Katherine aussi raide qu'un bâton de bois contre le touché de Klaus. "Katherine semble ne pas aimer son partenaire."

-"Et mon frère non plus !" dit Elijah en regardant Klaus porter son regard menaçant envers lui quand il croisa son regard. Apparemment, Klaus n'appréciait qu'il soit en compagnie de Caroline. "Il aurait sans doute voulu être votre partenaire pour cette danse" dit Elijah en regardant dans les yeux saphir de Caroline

-"Je crois que Klaus ne sait pas ce qu'il veut !" dit fortement Caroline quand dans leur valse, elle et Elijah passèrent assez près de l'hybride et Katherine. C'est vrai ce qu'elle disait ! S'il aurait vraiment voulu danser avec elle, il lui aurait proposé à la manière d'un gentleman pas comme un bourrin qui ne respectait en rien les sentiments des jeunes dame et encore moins les bonnes manières!

-"Love, tu ne sais pas ce que je veux vraiment" répondit Klaus la voix pleine de sous-entendu et en répliquant ainsi à Caroline. "Et encore moins toi ce que tu veux !" poursuivit-il avant de s'éloigner en tournoyant brutalement avec Katherine qui n'avait qu'une envie, sortir vivante de cette valse.

Caroline pouffa avant de se concentrer sur Elijah. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait à présent, maintenant c'était lui qui jouait les difficiles et d'une manière qu'elle ne supportait pas en plus !

{o}{o}{o}

Aiden était à l'extérieur du gymnase, il venait finir le travail que Leigh lui avait fournit.

-"C'est bon ?" demanda Leigh en s'approchant de son acolyte tout en se tenant le doigt que la sorcière avait légèrement brûlé.

-"Oui c'est prêt !" dit le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés.

-"Bien !" s'exclama Elyan en rejoignant Leigh et Aiden.

-"C'est bon la valse est finit ?" demanda Leigh en guérissant son doigt de la brûlure que lui avait provoqué Bonnie Bennett.

-"Elle vient de se terminer !" répondit Elyan apparemment heureux de ne plus danser avec la secrétaire du proviseur. "J'ai vu Elijah me regarder partir, je pense qu'ils vont venir jeter un œil après moi."

-"Oui et comme j'ai fait un bout de valse avec cette sorcière, elle doit être méfiante !" dit Leigh en jurant contre cette salle peste. Celle qui avait tué sa chouette, son cadeau le plus cher de sa bien-aimée.

-"Quand commences tu ton sort ?" demanda Aiden.

Leigh regardait le ciel noir mais plus précisément la lune. Elle était assez haute pour décupler la puissance d'Aiden. Le pentagramme noir était dessiné à l'eau maudite sur tout le gymnase. Elyan était prêt. Aiden était prêt.

Enfin, lui était prêt.

-"Maintenant !"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : ….**

…**..**

**Bonnie Bennett****: Le chapitre 10 est finit et le onzième va arriver comme par magie vers le début de la semaine prochaine. **

**Caroline Forbes :**** Oui mais les reviews sont les bienvenues. Oh faites ! Je ne savais que tu étais un danseur hors pair Elijah ! **

**Elijah Mikaelson :**** Et bien maintenant vous le savez Miss Forbes. **

**Katherine Pierce :**** Il aurait dû danser avec moi car J'ETAIS sa partenaire. J'ai dû me taper Klaus avec sa tête de serial Killer. **

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** Sois heureuse que tu as encore l'usage de tes deux jambes. **

**Bonnie Bennett :**** Au moins tu n'as pas eut à danser avec deux gars psychopathes et fêlé sur les bords. **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Je t'ai sauvé, je te signal ! Alors fais attention à ce que tu me dis ! **

**Caroline Forbes :**** Un psychopathe qui sauve Bonnie d'un autre psychopathe. Que c'est rassurant… Mais bon, passons aux extraits du prochain chapitre que Kol doit annoncer. **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Parce qu'après ce que de venez de dire vous croyez que je vais le faire ? Hors de question. Je vais seulement dire à nos lectrices ceci :**

**qu'un combat de grande envergure va se dérouler. **

**Beaucoup d'action et de dégommage.**

**Des morts dont une mort importante mais qui… ?**

**La fin d'un combat plutôt inhabituel. **

**Bonnie Bennett :**** Hm mm, je pense que c'est assez ! Arrête de tout annoncer ! Puis il faut déjà que WhiteBlackGrey reçoive des reviews pour ce chapitre. **

**Caroline Forbes :**** Oui c'est vrai ! Donc cher lecteurs, n'oubliez pas le bouton poster review ! Très important :-) Passez toutes un bon week-end et bonne vacance pour celles qui y sont depuis une semaine et celles qui vont l'être ce week-end ! **

**(^-^) **


	12. Que le combat commence !

**N/A : Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Je sais que je dis toujours la même chose en note d'auteur mais je suis vraiment reconnaissante que vous prenez le temps d'écrire une review pour me laisser votre avis. Je suis très reconnaissante aussi pour mes lecteurs invisibles au compteur des reviews mais visible dans mes statistiques. Savoir qu'autant de personnes lisent mon histoire me touche profondément. **

**J'ai répondu à certaines d'entre vous dans les commentaires :-). Ensuite, il y'a une autre question qui m'a été posé ! Cela concerne si Klaus et Caroline finiront ensemble… Et bien je ne peux que vous encourager à lire la suite de mon histoire… **

**Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture à présent pour un chapitre très…**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre **: Nouvelle menace !

**Chapitre 11**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Précédemment ! **

_-"Quand commences tu ton sort ?" demanda Aiden. _

_Leigh regardait le ciel noir mais plus précisément la lune. Elle était assez haute pour décupler la puissance d'Aiden. Le pentagramme noir était dessiné à l'eau maudite sur tout le gymnase. Elyan était prêt. Aiden était prêt. _

_Enfin, lui était prêt. _

_-"Maintenant !" _

**A présent ! **

La valse venait enfin de se terminer pour Bonnie et Kol qui s'étaient détaché de suite. Elijah et Katherine s'approchèrent d'eux ainsi que Caroline qui s'était détaché d'Elijah.

-"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Caroline "Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?" demanda-t-elle inquiète pour son amie.

-"Kol ou Leigh ?" demanda la sorcière dans un demi-sourire. Pendant que le cadet des Mikaelson leva les yeux au ciel. "Je vais bien !" continua Bonnie en souriant à son amie.

-"J'ai vu Elyan partir du gymnase !" prévient Elijah "Je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou pas !"

-"C'est mauvais !" répliqua Katherine en enlevant son masque et en semblant soulagée de ne plus être près de Klaus. "Car Leigh est partit lui aussi !"

-"Ils sont partis par où ?" demanda Klaus.

Katherine allait répondre à la question de l'hybride mais tout à coup le sol se mit à trembler.

-"Un tremblement de terre !" cria un jeune homme complètement affolé pendant que tout le monde dans le gymnase criait.

Caroline perdit même l'équilibre mais Kol la rattrapa d'une seule main. "Reste sur tes jambes Forbes !" dit-il ennuyé. Bonnie, elle, essayait de garder son équilibre en se tenant de manière équilibré entre ses jambes pendant que Katherine tenait le bras d'Elijah.

-"Allez tous dehors !" cria le proviseur dans le micro "Dans les endroits dégagés !" rajouta-t-il avant d'éviter de justesse une poutre en bois.

-"Le gymnase s'effondre !" cria une jeune femme en se dirigeant dehors ainsi que les autres dans une panique totale.

Caroline et Bonnie enlevèrent leur masque pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait.

-"Ce n'est pas un tremblement de terre !" déclara Bonnie en sentant l'œuvre de magie. C'était une magie puissante et obscure. Une magie que Bonnie ne connaissait et ne maitrisait pas.

-"Bien sûr que s'en est un !" cria un garçon proche des trois originels et des trois jeunes femmes "Vous le sentez pas ou vous êtes bêtes ?" demanda-t-il en semblant calmer ses nerfs en criant sur les autres "On va tous mourir si on ne sort pas de là au plus vite car tout s'effondre !" finit-il avant de prendre Katherine par la main et d'essayez de la tirer vers la sortie. Cependant la jeune femme se dégagea facilement de l'emprise du jeune homme avant de reprendre le bras d'Elijah. "Tant pis pour vous !" hurla le garçon.

-"Regardez le sol !" dit Caroline en montrant de son doigt une grosse ligne noire qui se formait sous leurs pieds. Bonnie regardait la ligne s'élargir et formant le symbole d'une étoile à cinq branches suivit d'un cercle pas encore terminé. "Bonnie c'est un pentagramme inversé !" informa la blonde. "C'est la magie du mal !"

-"Leigh est derrière tout ça !" grogna Klaus cherchant après le sorcier et en se focalisant sur son ouïe de vampire pour entendre quelqu'un scander un sort ou quelque chose mais il ne parvenait qu'à entendre les cris de panique de tout le monde.

Caroline essayait d'effacer la marque du pentagramme inversé mais elle n'y arrivait pas. On aurait dit une marque indélébile.

Le cercle était à présent complet pendant que le sol continuait de trembler faisant tomber les poutres en bois du plafond ainsi que de la tôle et détruisant chaque décoration. La table avec les boissons était complètement tombée ainsi que les bouteilles d'alcool qui avaient explosé, répandissant leur liquide par terre. Les lumières au plafond s'allumaient et s'éteignaient.

Tout à coup, le pentagramme noir inversé se mit à s'illuminer d'une lumière rouge sang.

La seconde suivante tous les cris de panique s'arrêtèrent. La moitié d'entre eux étaient dehors mais encore quelques élèves étaient dans la salle. Plus personne ne criait malgré le sol qui tremblait encore plus. Au contraire, ils étaient immobiles.

-"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Katherine pas le moins du monde rassurée par les évènements. Elle aurait du fuir dès le départ ! Pourquoi bon sang était-elle encore ici ?

Soudain, les corps des élèves s'élevaient tout doucement du sol pour se retrouver à une dizaine de mètres dans les airs.

Kol, Bonnie, Elijah, Katherine, Caroline et Klaus regardaient le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Bonnie, elle, sentait dans ses veines une sorte de palpitation. C'était comme si quelque chose en elle voulait sortir. C'était ses pouvoirs et ceux des 100 sorcières. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Bonnie leva les mains en l'air. La jeune sorcière ferma ses yeux et commença à scander un sort qui allait permettre à tous ces corps de redescendre doucement.

-"Bonnie ?" demanda Caroline mais elle fut interrompue par Klaus.

-"Elijah et Kol allez voir dehors !" ordonna Klaus "et tuez-moi ce sorcier !" cria l'hybride.

Elijah et Kol partirent à vitesse vampirique pendant que Katherine, Klaus et Caroline restèrent près de Bonnie qui avait l'air concentré.

Les corps des élèves semblaient redescendre doucement et la lumière rouge du pentagramme semblait devenir moins vive.

-"Vous croyez que ce qu'elle fait marche ?" interrogea Katherine. Au fond elle l'espérait car elle ne voulait pas mourir aujourd'hui.

-"J'espère !" répliqua Caroline effrayé. Bonnie avait raison ! A chaque bal se manifeste une catastrophe. Sauf que là, Klaus n'y était pour rien.

{o}{o}{o}

A l'extérieur, Elijah et Kol était ébahis devant une cinquantaine de corps lévitant dans le ciel dans leur tenu d'époque. Les corps descendaient lentement !

-"Ils sont où ?" demanda Kol dans un grognement en cherchant après Leigh mais aussi les deux autres.

-"Leigh est là-bas !" indiqua Elijah en montrant le sorcier qui récitait une formule. "Allons-y rapidement !" dit l'aîné de la famille.

Rapidement, Kol et Elijah se dirigèrent avec leur vitesse vampirique vers le sorcier pour lui arracher le cœur ou lui décapiter la tête. Quelque chose de rapide et efficace !

Ils avaient presque atteint leur but mais les deux vampires furent propulsé très loin du sorcier qui avait arrêté de murmurer son sort pour éloigner les deux vampires qui étaient à présent devant la porte du gymnase.

Soudainement, le sol s'arrêta de trembler.

Les deux vampires n'eurent même pas le temps de retourner vers le sorcier qu'Elyan les envoya galeter d'un coup de pied puissant vers Bonnie qui ne voyait rien à cause de ses yeux fermés. Cependant, Klaus rattrapa Elijah pendant que Caroline et Katherine rattrapèrent Kol.

-"Hey reste sur tes jambes Mikaelson !" dit Caroline en regardant Kol !

-"Bonsoir à vous !" salua Elyan en ricanant. "Alors pas trop surpris de ce spectacle ?" demanda le jeune homme au cœur d'aigle.

-"C'est beau tous ces corps volant mais nous on n'aime pas !" répondit Kol en remettant bien sa veste de son costume et en s'éloignant de Caroline.

-"Grrr"

-"Oh le grand méchant loup !" dit sarcastiquement Klaus en regardant Aiden dans sa forme de loup blanc aux yeux bleus. Il semblait beaucoup plus gros que d'habitude et ses yeux bleus pouvaient transpercer n'importe qui.

-"C'est votre jour de chance !" s'exclama Elyan en levant un sourcil "Nous avons trouvé un moyen de vous tuer et nous sommes justement en train d'utiliser ce moyen !" expliqua l'homme aux cheveux long et noirs. "Oh et donnez-nous la Pierre de Soleil !" rajouta le chasseur. "Qui est dans ta poche Klaus !"

Klaus souriait avant de sortir la Pierre de Soleil de sa poche et de la montrer à Elyan et Aiden. "Tu parles de cette Pierre orangé ?" demanda l'hybride. "Désolé mais tu devras la récupérer sur mon cadavre !" dit-il avec un air supérieur.

-"Pas de problème" répliqua sombrement Elyan attendant le signal de Leigh pour attaquer en premier. Ce n'était pas normal car normalement les originels devaient se tordre de douleur à cet instant. Or, ils ne semblaient pas affaiblis.

-"Quelqu'un m'empêche de sacrifier tous ces crétins !" hurla Leigh en arrivant derrière Elyan et Aiden "Le sort n'est pas complet, je n'ai qu'une dizaine d'âmes et ce n'est pas suffisant !" cria le sorcier tout en posant son regard sur les originels et leur sourire satisfait. Le regard du sorcier se bloqua sur la silhouette de la sorcière Bennett.

-"On dirait que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu hein !" taquina Katherine en se sentant un peu plus forte.

-"Comment est-ce possible ?" demanda Leigh "Elle n'a pas assez de pouvoir pour me contrecarrer !"

-"Elle à le pouvoir des 100 sorcières Bennett !" dit Caroline "Elle à quand même réussit à les récupérer malgré ton initiative de brûler leur maison !" expliqua la blonde de manière suffisante "Et pendant qu'elle contrecarre votre plan, je compte bien m'assurer de vous faire payer ma morsure et la mort de Tyler !" dit-elle avec assurance.

-"C'est comme ça hein !" demanda Leigh tout en arborant un demi-sourire effrayant. "Je vais m'y remettre. Aiden, Elyan, éliminez la sorcière mais aussi les plus faibles comme cette douce Caroline par exemple !" ordonna le sorcier.

A cet ordre, le loup blanc se dirigea rapidement vers la sorcière Bennett qui faisait de son mieux pour empêcher à la magie noire de Leigh de prendre les âmes des élèves du lycée. Elyan lui, se mit à charger vers les originels et Caroline.

Elijah se mit devant le chasseur ainsi que Kol et Caroline.

Klaus, lui se chargea d'Aiden et le poussa loin de Bonnie pour que la sorcière continue son sort.

-"Tu veux jouer ?" demanda Klaus en regardant Aiden dans sa forme animal "On va jouer !" dit-il avant de se faire muter. La douleur de la transformation était là mais Klaus s'en foutait. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête tuer Aiden et les deux autres membres de la Tryade. Rapidement, l'hybride se changea en loup. Un loup de couleur gris aux yeux jaunes. C'était rare qu'il se transforme mais là il n'allait pas laisser échapper cette occasion.

Pendant sa transformation, l'hybride n'avait pas vu qu'il avait fait tomber la Pierre de Soleil. Cependant une personne l'avait vu.

Katherine se dirigea lentement vers la Pierre avant de la prendre dans sa main et de l'admirer un instant. La seconde suivante, elle mit la Pierre dans sa poche et regardait tout autour d'elle. Caroline, Kol et Elijah étaient occupés avec Elyan pendant que loup gris Klaus et loup blanc Aiden se tournaient autour d'un regard bleu perçant pour Aiden et d'un regard rouge sang pour Klaus. Leigh, lui, était trop concentré à réciter sa formule. D'ailleurs les corps reprenaient de la hauteur. Bonnie semblait faiblir.

C'était le bon moment de filer d'ici et de cette ville si la barrière n'était plus là bien évidemment. Loin des originels, de Klaus mais surtout loin de la Tryade. Katherine se demandait lequel des deux camps allait gagner. Cela serait pas mal s'ils s'entretuer en fait. Elle serait libre !

A cette pensée, la jeune femme sourit. Aussi rapide qu'un avion qui franchit le mur du son, Katherine partit loin du gymnase mais pas avant d'avoir posé son regard sur Elijah qui était en mauvaise posture vu la main puissante d'Elyan autour de sa gorge.

{o}{o}{o}

Bonnie se sentait faiblir ! La puissance de la magie noire semblait beaucoup plus forte. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle pouvait voir que les corps étaient à nouveau vers le haut. Cela ne servait à rien, elle perdait son énergie en vain. Elle ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. Le sort de Leigh était trop puissant. Mais Bonnie ne pouvait pas abandonner ! Toute la Terminale du lycée n'allait pas mourir quand même. Elle avait déjà sentie une dizaine de personnes s'éteindre, elle ne sentait plus leur énergie.

Il fallait trouver une solution pour empêcher au plus vite ses sacrifices immondes.

Le regard de Bonnie se posa tout autour d'elle. Le combat était engagé partout. Caroline se battait contre Elyan qui avait réussit à la propulser contre un mur du gymnase. Kol avait réussit à mettre un énorme coup de poing au visage du chasseur qui avait repris trois pas en arrière. Elijah en profitait car il attribuait une rafale de coup avec Kol au chasseur qui en prenait plein la tête mais Elyan réussit à bloquer Elijah en lui prenant le bras.

L'homme au cœur d'aigle utilisa sa force surnaturelle pour propulser Elijah vers Kol. Les deux originels se retrouvèrent à terre. Elyan avait un petit sourire mais il disparut quand il reçu un énorme coup de poing à l'arrière de sa tête par Caroline qui avait déchiré sa robe pour être plus à l'aise dans ses mouvements.

Elyan se retourna et allait infliger à Caroline un énorme coup au visage mais il fut arrêté par Kol qui s'était relevé et s'était mit derrière Elyan avant de lui prendre le poignet et le tordre.

-"Cela ne se fait pas de taper les jolies femmes !" dit Kol en ricanant froidement.

Elyan n'hurlait même pas face à la douleur. Au contraire, il semblait devenir plus mauvais car il donna un coup de pied en arrière au genou de Kol qui perdit son équilibre. Elyan en profita pour faire passer Kol au dessus de son épaule et de le claquer par terre. Il mit ensuite son pied sur la gorge de Kol qui toussotait. Cependant, Elijah se jeta sur Elyan qui se retrouva au sol avec l'aîné des Mikaelson au dessus de lui qui essayait de l'étrangler. L'aîné des Mikaelson fut cependant éjecter d'Elyan qui se releva pour se retrouver face à Caroline et Kol puis quelques secondes plus tard Elijah.

Bonnie dévia son regard au son de grognement. Ses yeux se bloquèrent sur deux énormes loups. L'un étant blanc aux yeux bleus et l'autre gris foncé aux yeux jaunes. Les deux loups se jetaient l'un sur l'autre tout en essayant de se mordre et de se griffer avec leurs grosses pattes. A un moment, Klaus avait même réussit à mordre Aiden au flanc et un peu de sang venait tâcher la fourrure blanche de l'animal. Aiden avait beau être blessé il ne lâchait pas l'affaire et se rua sur Klaus qui n'avait pas réussit à esquiver. Le loup blanc mordit même le cou du loup gris foncé et Bonnie eut même peur que ce soit la jugulaire. Bien entendu, Klaus ne se laissait pas faire et réussit à se défaire d'Aiden grâce à ses grosses pattes en donnant des coups puissants.

Elyan et Aiden semblaient occupées ainsi que Kol, Elijah, Klaus et Caroline.

Bonnie sentit l'énergie de quatre personnes s'éteindre. La jeune sorcière entendit même le bruit sourd de quatre corps tomber au sol. Leigh avait encore fait quatre victimes, il allait réussir à affaiblir les originels pour de bon s'il continuait. La jeune femme de couleur caramel cherchait du regard le jeune homme aux yeux verts qui avait un énorme sourire sur le visage mais les yeux fermés.

-"Il faut que je le déconcentre !" murmura faiblement Bonnie "Il faut un face-à-face" rajouta-t-elle avant de faire léviter un bout de ferraille. C'était assez simple de le faire grâce à tous les pouvoirs qu'elle avait accumulé. Le bout métallique se mit à léviter en l'air avant que Bonnie ne l'envoi vers le sorcier qui le reçu en plein ventre avant de tomber au sol.

La sorcière prit l'avantage de la surprise de Leigh en envoyant des poutres en bois vers lui. Mais c'était trop facile si le sorcier ne répliquait pas ! C'est pour cette raison que Leigh utilisa rapidement ses pouvoirs pour dévier la trajectoire des poutres.

-"Tu vas le regretter sale sorcière !" pestiféra le jeune homme. "Il est temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute !" hurla-t-il.

-"Je suis d'accord !" admit Bonnie en faisant face au sorcier.

-"Voyons lequel de nous deux sera le meilleur !" renchérit Leigh avant de mettre ses deux mains devant et de réciter une formule.

Une petite boule noire commençait à se former entre ses mains et au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, elle grandissait à vue d'œil.

Bonnie savait ce que comptait faire le sorcier et elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. La jeune femme mit ses mains devant elle avant de commencer à réciter sa propre formule. Le contraire de celle de Leigh.

Une petite boule bleue claire apparaissait donc entre les mains de la sorcière. Cette boule grandissait elle aussi au fur et à mesure que Bonnie récitait sa formule.

Autour d'eux se déroulait toujours un combat entre loups mais aussi le combat contre Elyan.

Kol était à terre à présent ainsi qu'Elijah. Ils étaient blessés et leurs blessures avaient dû mal à guérir, certainement à cause du sort. Caroline était la seule à faire face à Elyan qui tenait dans sa main un bout de bois provenant d'une poutre. La belle blonde saignait et avait mal mais elle n'abandonnait pas. Pas quand Tyler avait péril par leur mains !

Klaus, lui, avait un peu de sang qui coulait de sa patte droite, là ou Aiden avait réussit à le mordre. Un peu de sang coulait aussi de son cou. L'hybride était fatigué et il sentait ses forces partir peu à peu. Aiden était dans le même cas et cela rassurait Klaus qui se rua vers Aiden avant de lui arracher un bout de peau avec sa gueule. Aiden hurla un instant avant de grogner de plus belle et de retrousser furieusement ses babines. Il avait les oreilles en arrière et il était prêt à en finir avec son ennemi. Klaus, pensait pareille et avait la même posture qu'Aiden.

Tous semblaient à égalité à cet instant ! Personne ne faisait la différence !

{o}{o}{o}

-"Rebekah, tu veux aller quelque part ?" demanda Matt qui était assis sur le canapé du salon ou il logeait avec l'originel blonde à Londres. "Tu as l'air bizarre " dit le jeune homme en regardant avec des yeux inquiets la jeune blonde à côté de lui.

-"Je vais bien" rassura Rebekah en donnant un sourire rassurant à Matt. Cependant, le garçon n'était pas débile et voyait bien que la jeune femme n'était pas dans son assiette. Les deux derniers jours qu'il avaient passé avec elle étaient plaisant et elle souriait. Il avait fait un sacré effort avec elle et il ne le regrettait pas. Aujourd'hui, depuis ce matin, elle avait l'air patraque et elle se rongeait les ongles. Il devait donc y'avoir un problème !

-"Tu me mens !" dit le jeune homme tout en prenant la main de la belle blonde à côté de lui "Qui y'a-t-il ?" persista le jeune blonds.

Rebekah soupira avant de bloquer son regard avec celui de Matt "J'ai un mauvais pressentiment !" admit la seule femme de la fratrie Mikaelson.

-"Quel genre de pressentiment ?" questionna l'homme aux yeux bleus «Bon ou mauvais ?"

-"Mauvais !" répliqua Rebekah.

-"En rapport avec tes frères ?"

Rebekah fit un signe de tête.

-"Bonnie m'a appelé avec Caroline et elles m'ont dit que si elles ont un soucis avec la Tryade, elles appelleront !" rassura Matt en caressant la main de Rebekah avec son pouce.

-"Peut-être mais je sens que mes frères sont en dangers !" dit-elle en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure. "Je suis sûre qu'il se passe quelque chose."

Matt soupira avant de prendre son téléphone portable, il composa un numéro avant d'apporter son portable à son oreille.

-"Que fais-tu ?" demanda la jeune blonde.

-"J'appelle Bonnie !" répliqua Matt. Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant d'essayer à nouveau d'appeler Bonnie.

-"Toujours aucune réponse ?" questionna Rebekah.

Matt fit un signe de la tête avant d'essayer de joindre Caroline.

Même résultat !

Personne ne répondait.

-"Mes frères non plus ne m'ont pas appelé ce soir !" répliqua Rebekah.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux blonds. Chacun étaient perdu dans leur pensées qui s'avéraient être identiques.

Il s'était passé quelque chose.

-"On retourne à Mystic Falls !" déclarèrent-ils en même temps.

{o}{o}{o}

Katherine était devant le panneau qui annonçait "Vous quittez Mystic Falls".

La jeune femme prit un pas en avant et fut satisfaite de voir que la barrière invisible n'était plus présente. Certainement au trop plein de pouvoirs qu'utilisaient Leigh. Elle pouvait quitter la ville et partir loin. En plus elle avait la Pierre de Soleil avec elle. Elle pourrait à nouveau être avec sa famille. Elle pourrait avoir sa fin heureuse. Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça !

Le belle vampiresse toujours dans sa belle robe rouge d'époque fit un demi-tour sur elle-même pour regarder une dernière fois Mystic Falls.

Elle pouvait voir au loin une dizaine de point noir flottant. C'était les corps des humains qu'utilisaient Leigh pour son sort. Elle pouvait aussi entendre le bruit de coups donnés. On aurait même dit le bruit d'un orage au loin.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bien bouclés fit à nouveau demi-tour pour partir de cette ville pour de bon. Cependant, elle sentait quelque chose de lourd dans sa poitrine et elle n'était pas en paix avec elle-même.

La raison ?

Pas parce que Klaus, Caroline, Kol ou Bonnie se battaient contre la Tryade. C'était sûr et certain.

Non, elle se foutait bien de voir mourir Klaus. Elle pourrait même revenir et faire la danse de la joie sur sa tombe en mettant une musique Disco !

En fait, il semblerait que Katherine ne soit pas rassurée sur le sort d'un certain Elijah Mikaelson.

-"C'est absurde !" se dit tout haut la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils et en prenant plusieurs pas qui l'éloignaient de cette ville.

Quinze pas plus tard Katherine s'arrêta !

Quelque chose l'empêchait de laisser Elijah mourir comme ça ! Il ne le méritait pas ! Il l'avait aidé, il l'avait sauvé de la mort encore une fois, il lui avait donné une poche de sang mais surtout il l'avait respecté tout en savant ce qu'elle était capable de faire pour sa survie. Il l'a connaissait bien surtout ses défauts et il était l'un des rare à la tolérer avec autant de respect...

C'était bizarre qu'elle ressente ceci pour l'originel ! D'habitude son instinct de survie était toujours le plus fort.

Entre Stefan et son instinct de survie ! C'était le dernier qui l'avait emporté.

Entre Elijah et son instinct de survie ! C'était et cela devait être...

-"Katherine tu te ramollis !" se dit la jeune femme en colère contre elle-même avant d'utiliser sa vitesse de vampire. Elle allait le regretter elle le savait mais c'était plus fort qu'elle cette dois-ci !

{o}{o}{o}

Au gymnase, l'atmosphère était électrique !

Les deux sorciers continuaient de réciter leur formule pour alimenter leur boule d'énergie, claire pour Bonnie et obscure pour Leigh.

Klaus et Aiden s'attaquaient toujours sans relâche pendant que Caroline était à terre, inconsciente à cause d'une attaque d'Elyan qui avait réussit à lui subtiliser le morceau de poutre en bois qu'il avait failli planter droit dans son cœur si Elijah ne l'avait pas sauvé.

Kol, lui, était à terre avec un pieu en bois planté dans sa main et par la même occasion enfoncé au sol. Le vampire avait du mal à se libérer. Elyan avait une sacrée puissance.

Seul Elijah était debout en faisant face à Elyan qui tenait toujours un énorme bout de bois.

-"Tu faiblis !" fit remarquer Elyan avec un sourire sombre.

Elijah ne répliquait car Elyan avait raison, il faiblissait et il était seul pour l'instant contre l'homme au cœur d'aigle qui semblait toujours avoir la forme malgré quelques blessures.

-"Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?" demanda Elyan avant d'envoyer le bout en bois vers Elijah à une vitesse surprenante. Le bout en bois se planta dans la poitrine de l'originel qui n'avait pas su esquiver assez vite. Elijah se retrouva par terre tout en enlevant le gros pic en bois de son épaule droite mais Elyan se mit au dessus de lui avant de ré-enfoncer le bout de bois mais à un centimètre du cœur de l'originel qui grimaçait.

-"Te faire souffrir m'est d'une satisfaction intense !" murmura faiblement Elyan près de l'oreille du vampire. "Regarde ton frère !" ricana l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs "Bloqué à terre par un bout de bois enfoncé à 6 centimètres au sol. Oh et il y'a ton bâtard de frère en train de couiner à cause d'une morsure d'Aiden. Ecoute, Ecoute !" ordonna le chasseur se délectant du couinement de Klaus qui saignait abondamment de son flanc gauche.

Elijah regardaient ses deux frères en train de souffrir. Son cœur mort se serra à cette vu ! Il n'aimait pas quand sa famille souffrait. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont dû subir. Ils ne faisaient que souffrir et encore souffrir. Tous ces siècles d'existence pour ne vivre que dans la souffrance, la crainte, la trahison, la fuite, la chasse !

Peut-être que la mort serait bénéfique ! Peut-être même qu'elle signerait à tous leur délivrance. Peut-être même que la Tryade allait en fin de compte les délivrer !

Elijah n'était heureux que d'une chose en ce moment. C'était Rebekah qui était loin d'ici. Au moins elle était à l'abri, elle ne les voyait pas souffrir. Il ne supporterait pas de voir sa petite sœur à l'agonie tout comme Klaus et Kol.

-"Alors Elijah ?" demanda Elyan "Tu vois les portes de l'enfer ?" questionna le jeune homme en rigolant. "Si tu penses encore une seule seconde que la sorcière Bennett va réussir tu te trompes. Car dès que je t'aurais tué, je vais directement lui arracher la tête."

-"Non !" cria Elijah ainsi que Kol qui entendait tout.

-"La fin est toute proche !" déclara Elyan avant de plonger sa main dans la poitrine d'Elijah pour lui arracher le cœur. Cependant, la main d'Elyan n'entra pas en contact avec la peau d'Elijah. Non.

Au contraire, une paire de main vint se poser sur la tête du jeune chasseur et d'un mouvement rapide et net, sa tête fit un 90°, avec un son de craquement à en faire frissonner les personnes sensibles. La seconde suivante, une main se plongea dans la poitrine d'Elyan pour lui arracher le cœur et être sûr de la mort du professeur Edinhart.

Elijah regardait avec de grands yeux la personne qui venait de le sauver et qui portait un petit sourire satisfait.

Elyan, lui, tomba au sol mais pas dans sa forme humaine mais dans sa forme naturelle. En effet, il s'était désagrégé et à présent, à terre, se trouvait une pierre noire, de la terre mouillé et une grosse branche. Le cœur d'aigle du jeune homme, se tenait dans la main de Katherine Pierce qui le pressait fort dans sa main avant qu'il ne se désagrège lui aussi complètement.

Katherine, elle, avait un petit sourire satisfait ! Elle avait réussit à tuer un membre de la Tryade ! Bien sûr elle l'avait eut par surprise et dans le dos ce qui était lâche mais le résultat était là ! Elle avait tué Elyan.

Elijah se leva tout en admirant Katherine. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce scénario. Katherine venant l'aider ?

-"J'attends !" dit la jeune femme d'une voix mielleuse et d'un sourire de peste.

Elijah remit bien en place sa cravate avant de donner un petit sourire. "Merci Katherine !" La jeune femme allait répliquer quelque chose mais un cri perçant se fit entendre.

-"Noooooooonn !" cria soudainement Leigh qui avait sentit la puissance d'un de ses coéquipier partir.

Aiden qui semblait essoufflé ainsi que Klaus, se mit à grogner encore plus fort et à hurler, comme un loup sauvage qui appelait ses congénères. Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison. Au contraire, il chargea vers Klaus qui avait du mal à se tenir sur ses quatre pattes. Klaus était trop faible et pas assez rapide pour esquiver mais il n'en n'avait pas besoin car Aiden se vit bousculer par Caroline d'un coup de pied puissant. Avec sa vitesse vampirique, la belle blonde qui avait reprit conscience enchaîna les coups, semblant déverser toute sa frustration et sa colère. A cet instant, elle avait même oublié qu'elle pouvait mourir d'une simple morsure de loup.

Elle n'avait eut qu'un objectif : Défendre Klaus !

Aiden, se défendit mais préféra se replier en courant vers Leigh, laissant Caroline et sa grande montée d'adrénaline redescendre.

Kol, lui, venait de réussir à se libérer. Au lieu d'essayer à tout prix d'enlever le pieu bien enfoncé dans sa main et le sol. Il avait décidé d'enlever sa main du bout de bois. Il avait remonté difficilement sa main tout en retenant ses cris de douleur avant de réussir. Résultat, un beau petit trou dans sa main droite qui se refermait difficilement.

-"Vous avez tué Elyan !" cria Leigh en rage.

-"Oui et alors ?" demanda Caroline retrouvant sa langue bien pendu.

-"Vous allez tous mourir !" décréta le sorcier le visage déformé par la rage et la haine.

-"Je suis encore là !" s'écria Bonnie en se concentrant pour la phase finale de son sort. La boule bleue claire était énorme et la boule magique noire de Leigh devait contenir la même puissance.

Klaus toujours dans sa forme de loup se mit à côté de Caroline et la transperçait de son regard jaune brillant. La blonde souriait à l'hybride, satisfaite d'avoir pour une fois, volé au secours du tout puissant Klaus Mikaelson. Son égo devait en prendre un coup ! Et c'était vrai, Klaus n'était pas ravi d'être sauvé car normalement, il n'avait pas à être sauvé ! Mais bon, il allait s'assurer d'être reconnaissant envers Caroline plus tard !

-"Tu saignes !" fit remarquer tout à coup la jeune blonde ne cachant pas son inquiétude face au sang qui coulait abondamment de l'hybride.

-"Cela en est finit de vous !" cria subitement Leigh en regardant Elijah et Katherine qui étaient prêt de ce qu'il restait d'Elyan pour ensuite regarder le loup gris qu'était Klaus et la blonde. "Je vais enfin vous anéantir tous !" rajouta le sorcier tout en regardant Kol qui était proche de Bonnie qui tremblait de tout son corps. Comme si elle allait faire une overdose de magie.

Sans attendre une seconde Leigh envoya son énorme boule noire vers Bonnie qui elle aussi envoya sa boule de magie bleue vers Aiden et Leigh. Le corps de Bonnie arrêta de convulser mais la jeune femme saignait du nez ! Elle avait utilisé son maximum avec le pouvoir des 100 sorcières.

Les deux boules de magie se percutèrent dans un bruit horriblement puissant. Des petits éclairs bleus foncé se formaient autour des deux boules qui semblaient se combattre pour anéantir l'autre.

Essayez de garder les yeux ouvert étaient pénible à cause de l'intensité magique des deux boules mais chacun voulait voir qui allait gagner. Tout se jouait maintenant…

Mais rien ne se passait comme prévu pour les deux camps !

Les deux boules se mirent à fusionner dans une seule et énorme puissante sphère de couleur bleue foncé. Les petits éclairs devinrent de grands éclairs qui crépitaient autour et de plus en plus vite.

Pendant quelques secondes la tension était à son comble quand tout à coup, la sphère magique se mit à imploser toute seule, envoyant une puissante onde magique dans le gymnase qui propulsa tout le monde à une vingtaine de mètres et qui détruisit les fondations fragiles du gymnase qui finit par s'effondrer totalement... sur les corps inconscient de chacun.

Les corps qui lévitaient encore, tombèrent comme des pauvres poupées de chiffons sur les débris du gymnase ou sur l'herbe pour ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur.

Le gymnase avait complètement disparu pour laisser place à une tonne de débris et de poussière. Des dizaines de corps étaient au dessus des gravas mais il y'en avait aussi en dessous, pour ceux qui avaient finit par périr à cause de Leigh et de son sort.

Après une minute, un grand silence inondait à présent le campus du lycée. La lune qui était pleine et au plus haut point dans le ciel était la seule source de lumière dans la nuit sombre. Soudain, un petit carillon se mit à sonner, brisant le silence de mort qui régnait. C'était le carillon qui annonçait les 12 coups de minuit. Le carillon qui était censé annoncer le moment de la valse française !

Une fois les douze coups annoncés par ce petit carillon, ce fut les sirènes de pompiers, d'ambulance, que l'on pouvait entendre au loin. Des sirènes que l'on pouvait entendre un peu plus fort au fil des secondes.

Plus fort !

...

Fort !

...

Et très fort !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : …..**

…

**Rebekah Mikaelson :**** Et bien ! Il était temps que je fasse à nouveau une petite apparition dans cette histoire moi ! J'ai cru que l'auteur m'avait oublié avec Matt. **

**Matt Donovan :**** Mais non ! WhiteBlackGrey ne m'oublis jamais dans ses fictions ! **

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** C'est vrai car même si tu es un humain sans pouvoirs et bien je trouve que tu as une bonne place dans la série. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu l'épisode 4x15 que j'ai bien aimé pour les scènes Bamon ! Tu m'as fait trop mal au cœur ! J'ai versé une petite larme. Te voir pleurer ainsi m'a chamboulée. **

**Matt Donovan :**** Oui je dois dire que les scénaristes de la série ont fait du bon boulot ! Surtout la scène avec Elena ! **

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** Encore une fois c'est vrai ! Même si je ne porte pas Elena dans mon cœur elle m'a fait mal au cœur et j'ai eu de la peine pour elle mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est toi qui m'as chamboulé. Après tout****,**** tu n'as plus personne dans ta famille, tu travail au Grill pour subvenir à tes besoins, tu prends des risques en t'exposant dans le monde surnaturel, tu aides tout le monde et surtout toi, tu ne peux pas faire taire tes émotions comme Elena, tu es obligé de vivre avec…*éclate en sanglot et prends Matt dans ses bras***

**Matt Donovan :**** Euh oui… mais c'est qu'une série, ne te met pas dans cet état ! *essaye de se dégager de l'étreinte étouffante de l'auteur avant de se résilier à la subir***

**Rebekah Mikaelson :**** Bon, ben je vais de voir dire ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre car l'auteur est trop occuper à enlacer mo… Matt ! **

_-"C'est quoi tout ces corps ?" demanda Matt en voyant une dizaine d'élèves habillé en conséquence pour le bal, allongé au sol les uns à côté des autres, morts._

_-"Ils doivent être sous les gravas !" dit Rebekah convaincus que ses frères soient sous les pierres. "Il faut les sortir de là et au plus vite !" dit la blonde déterminé à faire avancer la progression des pompiers. _

_-"Je vais t'aider !" assura le blonds "Si tes frères sont la dessous il y'a de grande chance pour que Caroline y soit aussi ainsi que Bonnie !" dit le blond avant de s'arrêter brutalement sur place. _

_-"Elijah !" s'exclama la blonde en se dépêchant d'enlever les blocs de pierre "Elijah !" cria-t-elle avant de prendre son frère dans ses bras et de le secouer. _

_Il était à présent 6h40 du matin et toujours aucunes trace de Kol, Klaus, Caroline et Bonnie._

_-"Il faut retourner au lycée !" expliqua la blonde "Ils doivent tous être là-bas !". _

_-"Impossible !" dit Klaus avant de commencer à marcher et se mettre devant Caroline qui crissait son nez. _

_-"Ces quoi de ces vêtements ?" questionna la fille du Sheriff "Tu as été les chercher dans un musée ? Et l'odeur est répugnante" fit-elle remarquer en regardant de manière incrédule l'hybride._

_-"Oh vous êtes enfin réveillé !" s'exclama une petite voix. _

_Bonnie tourna rapidement la tête vers sa gauche pour poser son regard sur un jeune garçon d'environ une dizaine d'années. Peut-être 13 ans ! Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et il était assez pâle. Il portait des vêtements bizarre, c'était presque des vieux vêtements, que les gens portaient il y'a 600 ans ou plus ! _

_-« Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis dans le…. »_

**Rebekah Mikaelson :**** Les extraits sont terminés et je n'en donnerais pas plus ! Le prochain chapitre est l'un des plus longs. Il comptabilise 5800 mots à peu près sans notes d'auteurs. WhiteBlackGrey était très inspirée pour ce dernier et n'a pas réussit à le raccourcir. **

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** Je l'avais déjà raccourci ! Après je ne vais pas tout enlever… **

**Matt Donovan :**** Ouf, elle m'a lâché ! Je vais pouvoir clore cette note d'auteur en respirant ! **

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Matt ? **

**Matt Donovan :**** Oh rien ! Seulement que tu espérais avoir des commentaires comme d'habitude et que tu souhaitais à tout le monde une bonne semaine. Et aussi que tu ne seras pas trop disponible jusqu'au 8 mars car tu as un examen oral très important et que ton avenir est en jeu…**

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** Ah ok ! ****Merci beaucoup Matt. **

**Matt Donovan****: De rien ! Donc, merci à tous pour votre lecture et à bientôt ! **


	13. Où sommes-nous ?

**N/A : Bonjour à toutes ! Merci pour vos reviews et je vais prendre le temps de vous répondre individuellement, j'ai le temps aujourd'hui et j'ai l'impression que ça fait un bail lol. **

**Jenifael09 :**_Merci de répondre toujours présente pour donner des reviews. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours (^-^)_

**TeamKennett :**_Merci pour ta review ! Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre si notre petite bande va s'en sortir indemne. Oui, moi non plus la mort de Kol ne passe toujours pas, je l'aimais trop et ils l'ont tué. C'est pour cette raison que je me défoule sur mon histoire spéciale vengeance Kol. Je me mets à sa place et c'est pour cela que tout le monde meurt. Quand il dit quelque chose il va jusqu'au bout en plus. Pour le Bamon c'était une vraie joie ! Je ne m'y attendais plus mais maintenant un peu d'espoir renaît. _

**Johanne :**_Alors toi, je ne sais plus quoi te dire car ma grande glue, tu es toujours là et à chaque chapitre (^-^) Si je devais décerner une médaille d'or pour la lectrice qui me soutient depuis le début et dans tout mes histoires, je la décerne à toi…Non que dis-je ? tu vaux carrément la médaille de platine. En plus tu penses toujours comme moi… tu dois certainement être ma sœur caché lol. _

**ThuyVan **_:__ Merci à toi aussi pour reviewer à chaque chapitre :-) Ton avis m'est important ! Merci de m'avoir souhaité du courage pour mon oral, je vais en avoir besoin vendredi (^-^) _

**Clara :**_Que dire à part que ta review est l'une des meilleures que j'ai pu avoir ? Et c'est vrai en plus ! J'ai rougi comme une tomate et tu as fais de ma journée une vraie source de bonheur. Pour du compliment, c'est du compliment. Je suis ravie et extasié de lire des reviews ainsi et je me dis que ce que je fais est bien et que j'ai peut-être vraiment un talent pour l'écriture. Et non, ta review n'est pas du tout ennuyeuse et encore moins ennuyante. C'est moi qui dois te remercier de l'avoir écrite, alors Merci beaucoup Clara !_

**Justine :**_Merci d'avoir commenté les trois derniers chapitres ! Je suis ravie de voir qu'ils t'ont plut et que tu es pressée de lire la suite. Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir à lire. Pour mon autre histoire, je me doutais que certaines lectrices auraient eut du mal pour la mort de Caroline et j'ai hésité à la faire tuer par Kol car j'adore ma petite Caroline d'amour mais je me suis mit à la place du vampire originel et je n'ai pas trouvé une seule raison pour qu'il ne le fasse pas ! Heureusement dans cette histoire elle ne vas pas mourir hé hé. _

**Bon ben j'ai finit de répondre aux reviews xD Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture ! **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre **: Nouvelle menace !

**Chapitre 12**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Précédemment ! **

_Un grand silence inondait à présent le campus du lycée. La lune qui était pleine et au plus haut point dans le ciel était la seule source de lumière dans la nuit sombre. Soudain, un petit carillon se mit à sonner, brisant le silence de mort qui régnait. C'était le carillon qui annonçait les 12 coups de minuit. Le carillon qui était censé annoncer le moment de la valse française ! _

_Une fois les douze coups annoncés par ce petit carillon, ce fut les sirènes de pompiers, d'ambulance, que l'on pouvait entendre au loin. Des sirènes que l'on pouvait entendre un peu plus fort au fil des secondes._

_Plus fort !_

_... _

_Fort ! _

_..._

_Et très fort !_

**Maintenant !**

Rebekah et Matt avaient prit l'avion 7heures du matin pour aller à Mystic Falls. Rebekah devenait de plus en plus nerveuse mais aussi plus inquiète au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la petite ville. Après l'avion, c'est le camion de Matt toujours à l'aéroport, que les deux blonds prirent. Matt ne faisait pas du tout attention à la limitation de vitesse. Il voyait bien que Rebekah était inquiète pour sa famille, puis lui aussi était inquiet pour Bonnie et Caroline. Personne ne répondait au téléphone malgré les multiples appels, ce qui inquiétait d'avantage !

Quand ils arrivèrent à Mystic Falls, il était 3heures du matin à cause du décalage horaire de 5 heures entre Mystic Falls et Londres. Matt avait garé son camion sur l'allée des Mikaelson. Rebekah sortit rapidement du camion ! Elle se dirigea un peu plus vers la porte d'entrée avant de voir les dégâts.

-"Matt !" cria la blonde.

Matt se précipita vers la jeune blonde avant de regarder ce que la jeune femme fixait.

-"C'est la voiture de Bonnie qui est écrasé contre cet arbre et là bas c'est la nouvelle voiture de Kol !" s'exclama la blonde.

-"Elles sont détruites !" dit le jeune homme choqué de voir la carcasse de la voiture de Bonnie.

-"Il s'est passé quelque chose !" dit Rebekah "Je n'entends rien dans le manoir ! Ils ne sont pas ici !" rajouta-t-elle rapidement.

-"C'est quoi les lumières rouge et bleu là-bas ?" demanda Matt en voyant au loin le ciel briller de bleu et de rouge. Cela semblait même provenir pas très loin du lycée.

Rebekah se concentrait d'avantage et pouvait effectivement entendre les sirènes de pompiers mais aussi d'ambulance.

-"Il s'est passé quelque chose au lycée !" dit la blonde.

-" A cette heure-ci." demanda Matt incrédule et fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Quelques secondes après il se tapa le front avant de prendre la main de Rebekah et de la conduire vers sa camionnette. "Le bal !" dit simplement le jeune homme.

-"Le bal ?" demanda Rebekah avant de faire les grand yeux et de mettre sa ceinture. "Mais oui le bal mondain !" dit-elle "ils sont peut-être là-bas !"

Matt fit un simple signe de tête avant de faire marche arrière et de foncer droit au lycée.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Matt se garait sur le parking. Lui et Rebekah se jetèrent hors de la camionnette avant de se diriger en courant vers les 6 camions de pompiers et les 7 ambulances.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'est passé ?" demanda Rebekah en regardant un tas de gravas devant elle, là ou était censé être le gymnase, là ou était censé se dérouler le bal mondain.

-"C'est quoi tout ces corps ?" demanda Matt en voyant une dizaine d'élèves habillé en conséquence pour le bal, allongé au sol les uns à côté des autres, morts. Le jeune quater-back regardait à présent vers sa gauche pour voir plusieurs pompiers en train de s'occuper de personnes qui tremblaient et qui étaient gravement blessés. A sa droite, c'était des médecins et d'autres pompiers qui essayaient de réanimer certains élèves.

-"Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'ils s'est passé ?" demanda Rebekah.

-"Ne restez pas la mademoiselle !" ordonna un pompier assez âgé "Nous avons beaucoup de travail !"

Rebekah grogna à l'homme mais celui-ci ne s'occupait plus de la blonde et était reparti loin vers les gravas. A la place, la jeune femme prit par la gorge un autre pompier et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-"Dit-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ici !" ordonna la blonde.

Le jeune pompier fit un signe de tête. "Une grosse explosion à retentit dans l'enceinte du gymnase qui s'est écroulé alors qu'une fête était organisée par le directeur. Plusieurs personnes sont sous ces gravas et d'autres ont été soufflé à cause de l'explosion. Nous avons retrouvé une quarantaine de morts, une vingtaine de blessés graves, quatre personnes sont tombés dans un coma profonds, et d'autres personnes sont bloqués sous le tas de pierre attendant d'être sauvé ou alors morts !" expliqua rapidement le jeune pompier.

Rebekah lâcha brutalement le jeune pompier avant de lui dire de partir se remettre au travail.

-"Matt !" entendit crier Rebekah. La jeune blonde fit demi-tour pour voir la mère de Caroline se diriger vers le jeune homme blond. Rebekah s'approcha du shérif et de Matt pour être dans la conversation et savoir plus exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

-"Shérif !" dit Matt paniqué.

-"Matt, je ne sais pas où est Caroline !" dit affolé Elizabeth Forbes. "Elle n'est pas avec toi ?"

-"Non, je n'étais pas en ville !" répondit Matt "J'étais partit à Londres hors de la nouvelle menace sous l'ordre de Bonnie et Caroline. Je viens seulement de rentrer car elles ne répondaient pas à mes appels" expliqua le jeune homme.

-"C'est pas vrai !" s'exaspéra Liz en tremblotant. "Je sais déjà qu'elles ne sont pas morte ! J'ai vérifié les élèves qui ont perdu la vie dans cette explosion et Caroline et Bonnie n'étaient pas dedans !"

-"Avez-vous vu mes frères ?" demanda Rebekah.

Elizabeth regardait de haut en bas Rebekah avant de regarder Matt qui fit un signe de tête bref. "Non, je n'ai pas vu Klaus ou Elijah !" répondit le sheriff.

-"Et Kol ?" questionna la blonde "Il ressemble à Elijah mais en plus jeune !"

-"Non plus !"

-"Ils sont où ?" s'énerva la blonde à cause de la panique qui montait en elle avant de regarder le tas de gravas.

-"Liz !" s'écria une voix féminine.

Le sheriff se retourna pour voir Carol Loockwood, le visage attristé et fatiguée. Le Maire de la ville faisait face à une grande catastrophe, une fois de plus.

-"Si vous trouvez Caroline, prévenez-moi au plus vite je vous en supplie !" implora madame Forbes avant de rejoindre le maire de la ville. Liz avait peur pour sa fille mais elle devait avant tout faire son travail de sheriff. Puis Caroline avait plus de chance de survivre que n'importe qui vu sa condition de vampire. Tout ce que Liz pouvait avoir en ce moment, c'était de l'espoir. Sa fille était forte, elle le savait. Elle pouvait tout surmonter !

-"Ils doivent être sous les gravas !" dit Rebekah convaincus que ses frères soient sous les pierres. "Il faut les sortir de là et au plus vite !" dit la blonde déterminé à faire avancer la progression des pompiers.

-"Je vais t'aider !" assura le blonds "Si tes frères sont la dessous il y'a de grande chance pour que Caroline y soit aussi ainsi que Bonnie !" dit le blond avant de s'arrêter brutalement sur place.

Bonnie !

Elle était humaine !

-"Matt ?" questionna Rebekah.

-"Bonnie est humaine, elle est cent fois plus fragile !" dit le blond, son visage se décomposant de seconde en seconde.

Rebekah voyait Matt devenir plus pâle et c'était à son tour d'essayer de le rassurer.

-"C'est une sorcière !" dit-elle "Mais si on veut avoir une chance de la retrouver vivante, il faut la sortir de là au plus vite !" insista la blonde.

Matt fronça les sourcils avant de prendre un grand bol d'air pour se calmer. D'un signe de tête déterminé, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus se dirigea vers les gravas, aidant ainsi Rebekah mais aussi les pompiers et des gens de la ville qui étaient venus pour aider.

Rebekah n'y allait pas sur le dos de la petite cuillère ! Elle utilisait devant tout le monde sa force de vampire et déplaçait des blocs de pierre d'au moins 50 kilos. La belle blonde se fichait éperdument si quelqu'un la voyait, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de retrouver sa famille.

-"Nous avons trouvé quelqu'un !" cria un pompier. De suite, Rebekah et Matt se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme pour l'aider à soulever les bouts de murs et à dégager la personne.

Rebekah reconnut aussitôt Katherine et reconnut aussi sa robe rouge que la jeune femme portait. Elle était complètement déchirée et sale !

-"C'est Katherine !" s'exclama Matt "Cela veut dire qu'ils sont bien en dessous de ces débris !" dit le jeune homme.

-"Elle respire faiblement !" cria le pompier "Il y'a encore un espoir !"

Tout de suite deux hommes avec un brancard prirent en charge Katherine avant de l'emmener vers l'ambulance. Rebekah, elle, continuait de chercher à l'endroit où Katherine avait été trouvé ainsi que Matt.

-"Elle va mourir ?" demanda le blond.

-"Non, elle va être amenée à l'hôpital ou l'odeur du sang va lui chatouiller les narines. De là, elle va se requinquer et redevenir la belle garce que nous connaissons tous !" expliqua Rebekah, se foutant du sort de Katherine.

Matt fit un signe de tête avant de se remettre à chercher. C'était sûr à présent que ses amies se trouvaient ici ! Le jeune homme souleva une grosse pierre avant de voir une main qui bougeait.

-"Il y'a quelqu'un Rebekah ! " dit-il en attirant l'attention de la blonde. La jeune femme regardait la main qui dépassait et pouvait voir une chevalière. Cette chevalière elle la reconnaissait entre mille.

-"Elijah !" s'exclama la blonde en se dépêchant d'enlever les blocs de pierre "Elijah !" cria-t-elle avant de prendre son frère dans ses bras et de le secouer.

-"Enlève cette pierre de mon pied et arrête de me secouer!" grogna l'aînée des Mikaelson qui toussotait légèrement.

Rebekah obéit à son frère avant de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Elijah soupira avant de retourner le geste envers sa petite sœur. La seule femme de la famille Mikaelson se retira doucement de son frère tout en souriant.

-"Tu vas bien ?" demanda-elle.

-"J'ai juste besoin de me nourrir !" répondit Elijah tout en se remettant debout mais avec un peu de difficulté.

Matt s'approcha d'Elijah avant de lui tendre le poignet. "Allez-y !" dit-il "Prenez de mon sang et dépêchez-vous !"

Rebekah semblait émerveillé par ce que faisait Matt pendant qu'Elijah regardait tout autour. D'habitude il aurait dit non tout de suite mais là, il en avait vraiment besoin ! Une dernière fois, le vampire regardait autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un le regardait mais tout le monde était occupé à sa tâche. Rapidement, Elijah planta ses crocs sur le poignet de Matt avant de commencer à pomper son sang.

Matt réprimait un petit cri de douleur et fut soulagé de voir Elijah se retirer une trentaine de secondes plus tard. Matt remit sa manche au dessus de son poignet qui saignait légèrement. Le vampire semblait allait mieux car il enlevait toute la poussière de son costume.

-"Il faut chercher les autres !" dit Elijah. "Ils sont la dessous !"

-"Nous avons trouvé Katherine, l'ambulance vient de l'emmener à l'hôpital !" expliqua Rebekah avant de se remettre à la tâche aidé d'Elijah et de Matt malgré le picotement à son poignet. "Tu peux me dire ce qu'il c'est vraiment passé ?" demanda la blonde.

-"La Tryade !" répliqua simplement Elijah "Le sorcier à fait un sort pour sacrifier les élèves présent au bal dans le but de nous affaiblir. Bonnie a empêché Leigh de prendre les âmes de tous les élèves pendant que Klaus combattait Aiden. Kol, Caroline et moi avons tenté de vaincre Elyan mais il était très fort. Katherine qui s'était enfui est revenu et à réussi à prendre par surprise Elyan en lui brisant la nuque et en lui arrachant le cœur. Leigh l'a mal prit et nous as lancé une grosse sphère de magie noire, Bonnie à fait la même chose mais avec le pouvoir des cents sorcières. Les deux sphères se sont rencontrés pour en former une qui as implosé et tout détruit !" résumé l'originel en repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu en à peine une heure de temps.

-"Elyan est donc mort !" dit Matt en semblant ravi de cette nouvelle.

-"Oui" confirma Elijah.

-"Nous venons de trouver une autre personne !" cria un autre pompier.

Elijah, Rebekah et Matt se dirigèrent vers le pompier pour voir qui était la personne trouvé. Ils furent en colère en voyant la personne dans les bras du pompier. En effet, il s'agissait d'Aiden dans sa forme humaine.

-"Il est mort ?" demanda Matt. Intérieurement, il espérait que oui.

-"Oui" répondirent Rebekah et Elijah en même temps, soulagée de voir un autre membre de la Tryade dans un état pitoyable. En effet, Aiden avait ses yeux bleus grand ouvert. Sa bouche aussi était légèrement ouverte et deux filets de sang coulaient de chaque côté de ses lèvres. Sur ses vêtements, on pouvait voir beaucoup de sang au niveau de sa taille mais aussi au niveau de ses jambes. Le corps du jeune homme était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il était d'un blanc cadavérique.

-"Malheureusement, il est mort !" dit le pompier en se levant et en menant Aiden vers les autres personnes qui ont connu la même fin.

-"Avec un peu de chance Leigh aussi !" dit Rebekah avec un sourire satisfait.

-"Espérons-le !" dit Elijah.

-"Bon on continue de chercher après les autres ?" demanda Matt en pressant les deux originels. "Si Elijah est vivant je n'ai pas de doute à la survie de Kol et Klaus mais je suis moins sûr pour Caroline et encore moins pour Bonnie !" expliqua le blond. Il voulait retrouver ses deux amies au plus vite et s'assurer qu'elles aillent bien.

Elijah et Rebekah se mirent à nouveau au travail. Au bout de 10 minutes, ils trouvèrent un autre corps mais il n'appartenait pas à Klaus, Kol, Caroline ou Bonnie. 15 minutes après, ils retrouvèrent un autre corps mais pas ceux qu'ils voulaient. Au bout de 30 minutes de recherche, ce sont deux corps qu'ils trouvèrent en plus mais une fois encore, pas celui des deux frères Mikaelson ou de Bonnie, Caroline.

{o}{o}{o}

Il était à présent 6h40 du matin et toujours aucunes trace de Kol, Klaus, Caroline et Bonnie. Cela faisait quand même 3h30 qu'ils cherchaient après eux et ils avaient fouillés presque tout les gravas. Ils avaient retrouvé presque tout les corps avec les pompiers mais pas ceux qu'ils voulaient. Le corps de Leigh aussi n'avait pas été retrouvé, ce qui était d'autant plus bizarre !

Les recherches prirent bientôt fin car tout avait été fouillé. Le résultat était toujours pareil. Aucune trace de Bonnie et les autres.

Matt, Elijah et Rebekah finirent par émettre une hypothèse quant aux corps introuvable.

Il s'était passé quelque chose avec l'implosion de la boule magique !

Mais quoi ?

Ils faillaient au plus vite qu'ils trouvent des réponses. Première destination, l'hôpital pour Katherine. Elle avait peut-être vu quelque chose.

{o}{o}{o}

Au loin, dans un petit coin du lycée, se trouvait une personne au sol. Cette personne était allongée sur le ventre et semblait avancer tout doucement vers une salle d'histoire. Cette personne était blessée à la tête mais aussi à sa jambe droite et le bras gauche.

Cette personne avait réussit à s'extraire du bâtiment en ruine en rampant comme un vers de terre jusqu'à l'intérieur du lycée sans que personne ne le voit. Il avait même les yeux injecté de sang autour de son œil vert. Car oui, cette personne était un homme.

Un homme qui venait de perdre deux de ses amis dans une bataille. Un homme qui avait affronté la sorcière Bennett et les originels. Un homme qui venait une fois de plus de goûter à la mort de personne proche de lui. Un homme qui voulait ardemment se venger mais qui devait d'abord guérir.

Leigh, car il s'agissait bien entendu du jeune sorcier, rampa jusqu'à la salle d'histoire d'Elyan. Il réussit à aller jusqu'au bureau mais finit par crier de douleur et de rage avant de se mettre à sangloter et à laisser ses larmes couler rageusement.

-"Noonn !" hurla le sorcier tout en donnant un coup de poing sur le sol. Son cri, c'était le cri d'un homme blessé, qui avait tout perdu. C'était aussi un cri déchirant le cœur de toutes les bonnes âmes de ce monde, dont personne ne pouvait rester insensible intérieurement.

Pendant une bonne minute, le sorcier laissait transparaître sa tristesse en laissant ses larmes couler. La seconde suivante il tomba dans l'inconscience, ne supportant plus sa souffrance physique et encore moins sa souffrance émotionnelle.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le corps du jeune homme fut trouvé par un pompier qui avait fait le tour des classes pour voir si les sécurités du lycée étaient respectées.

D'urgence, Leigh fut emmenée à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls et se retrouva dans la même chambre qu'une belle vampiresse aux cheveux brun et bouclés.

{o}{o}{o}

Caroline sentait une douce brise lui caresser le visage. Délicatement la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux avant de mettre sa main pour les protéger du soleil.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que je fais dehors ?" se demanda la belle jeune femme tout en se redressant et en admirant le paysage autour d'elle.

Elle était dans la foret de Mystic Falls !

La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était ici et encore moins pourquoi elle avait dormi en pleine nature. La belle demoiselle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle portait une robe mauve, déchiré jusqu'à ses genoux.

A la vue de cette robe, Caroline se souvint de tout ce qu'il s'était passé !

Le bal mondain au lycée, le discours d'Elyan, la danse avec Elijah, la danse de Bonnie et Leigh, la danse de Bonnie et Kol, le tremblement de terre, le pentagramme inversé, les corps de ses camarades de classe volant en l'air, l'attaque des membres de la Tryade, la bagarre avec Elyan, une sphère énorme au milieu du gymnase puis enfin un souffle d'énergie la propulsant loin !

-"J'ai atterrit loin !" dit tout haut la blonde en se relevant. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour arriver dans la foret de Mystic Falls.

-"Oui, nous avons atterrit très loin du lycée, très loin même !" dit une voix que Caroline connaissait bien. La jeune femme aux yeux bleus fit demi-tour pour regarder la personne qui venait de parler avant de crier et de regarder pendant plusieurs secondes un endroit assez intime.

-"La vue te plaît ?" demanda l'homme avec un grand sourire.

Caroline qui avait sa bouche grande ouverte, secoua sa tête vivement avant de tourner le dos à l'arrogant personnage qui venait de parler. La température de ses joues mais aussi de son corps en générale, semblait grimper et exploser son thermomètre corporel.

-"K..K..Klaus !" bégaya-t-elle "Pourquoi tu as enlevé tes vêtements ?" demanda-t-elle avant de se mordre fort la langue ! Elle était idiote sa question.

L'hybride en tenu d'Adam se mit à ricaner face à la gêne de la blonde en face de lui.

-"Je suis à l'aise sans vêtement !" répondit le beau blonds "Tu devrais en faire autant ma douce !" taquina l'originel.

-"Klaus !" grogna Caroline encore plus gêné. Tiens, il n'était plus froid et distant ?

-"Je plaisante, love !" rassura l'originel "Quand je me transforme en loup, mes vêtements sont anéantis !" expliqua sérieusement Klaus. "J'ai pas la même faculté que ce misérable Aiden !" grogna l'hybride.

-"Retourne vite à ton manoir pour aller t'en chercher !" ordonna rapidement la blonde.

-"Non, j'ai déjà des vêtements de rechange et puis c'est impossible" répondit Klaus tout en mettant un pantalon marron et sale. "Ces vêtements ne sont pas vraiment à la mode de l'année 2012" continua l'hybride en commentant le pantalon qu'il endossait.

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda Caroline toujours le dos tourné en levant un sourcil. "Puis d'abord où sont les autres ?" questionna-t-elle tout à coup. C'est vrai, elle n'avait vu Bonnie nulle part et pareil pour Elijah, Katherine et Kol. Ils étaient où ? Peu à peu, la peur commençait à envahir la belle jeune femme.

-"Je n'en sais rien !" répondit honnêtement Klaus qui enfilait à présent un maillot blanc deux fois trop grand pour lui et un boléro marron en fourrure d'ours. "Mais je sens qu'ils sont toujours en vie ! Quand Finn est mort, nous l'avons tous ressenti !" expliqua l'ancien Lord Niklaus.

-"Cela ne me dit pas si ma meilleure amie à survécu à cette attaque fulgurante !" claqua sèchement Caroline à cause de la peur.

-"Bonnie trouve toujours un moyen de s'en sortir !" répliqua Klaus "Je suis même sûr que le pouvoir des cents sorcières l'ont protégé ! Donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ton amie la sorcière"

Caroline espérait que oui ! Il fallait vite qu'elle retrouve Bonnie dans cette forêt ou dans la ville. Cela lui rongeait le cerveau de ne pas savoir si Bonnie était vivante et à l'abri ! Il fallait qu'elle retourne au lycée au plus vite.

-"Il faut retourner au lycée !" expliqua la blonde "Ils doivent tous être là-bas !".

-"Impossible !" dit Klaus avant de commencer à marcher et se mettre devant Caroline qui crissait son nez.

-"Ces quoi de ces vêtements ?" questionna la fille du Sheriff "Tu as été les chercher dans un musée ? Et l'odeur est répugnante" fit-elle remarquer en regardant de manière incrédule l'hybride.

Klaus fit un non de la tête. Apparemment, Caroline ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait ici. Au début, Klaus n'avait rien compris avant de faire un petit tour dans la forêt et d'écouter une conversation entre deux personnes. L'hybride ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Caroline car elle n'avait pas les siècles d'expérience comme lui avaient.

-"Tu ne trouves rien de changé dans cette forêt ?" demanda Klaus en regardant Caroline lui faire de grand yeux. "Regarde !" ordonna-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule mais Caroline s'éloigna de l'hybride. Il croyait quoi ? Qu'elle allait se laisser faire docilement touché après la manière dont il l'avait traité... même si son touché était quand même doux et électrisant...

Reprenant contenance Caroline finit par regarder mieux la forêt.

Au fil des secondes, elle pouvait en effet s'apercevoir de quelque chose de différent. Elle ne savait pas quoi mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

-"Si !" répondit-elle "Mais je ne sais pas quoi !" admit-elle en penchant sa tête de côté.

Klaus soupira avant de lui dire ce qu'il croyait. Caroline semblait vouloir rire et lui dire que c'était impossible mais elle se ravisa de le faire quand elle voyait l'expression sérieuse sur le visage de l'hybride.

Et s'il avait vraiment raison ?

Toute envie de rire se coupa nette pour la jeune blonde qui avait besoin à présent d'une bonne claque pour se réveiller.

{o}{o}{o}

Bonnie avait les yeux grands ouverts et pourtant elle ne voyait presque rien. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était un petit feu qui illuminait l'endroit qui n'avait pas l'air d'une maison mais alors pas du tout ! Elle était dans un endroit petit et sec. Les murs avaient l'air fait de roche dure. Elle était donc vivante ! Elle avait survécu à l'implosion de la sphère et à l'écroulement du gymnase.

-"Caroline !" cria la jeune métisse en cherchant après son amie. "Ah je ne vois rien !" se plaignit-elle. Doucement, Bonnie se redressa mais pas sans sentir une énorme douleur à sa jambe droite et surtout son genou. Elle sentait aussi une douleur au niveau de son front.

La jeune sorcière Bennett souleva sa robe... Oh mais ce n'était plus sa robe de bal bleu roi qu'elle portait !

Elle portait à la place une jupe marron avec un chemisier blanc qui laissait entrevoir ses épaules. Une ceinture noire séparait le chemisier blanc et la jupe marron.

-"Oh vous êtes enfin réveillé !" s'exclama une petite voix.

Bonnie tourna rapidement la tête vers sa gauche pour poser son regard sur un jeune garçon d'environ une dizaine d'années. Peut-être 13 ans ! Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et il était assez pâle. Il portait des vêtements bizarre, c'était presque des vieux vêtements, que les gens portaient il y'a 600 ans ou plus !

-"Heu !" Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire tellement elle était confuse.

-"Vous vous sentez bien ?" demanda le petit garçon "Car quand mon grand-frère et moi nous vous avons trouvé inconsciente, vous saigniez de la tête et de votre jambe et vos drôle de vêtement étaient déchirés. Mon grand-frère vous as porté dans cette grotte pour vous soigner. Ce n'est pas trop confortable mais le village était trop loin ! " expliqua le jeune garçon avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. "Il vous as aussi changé en vous mettant une vieille robe de ma grande sœur que nous avions dans notre panier pour le linge."

-"Hein ?" demanda Bonnie en étant doublement confuse. Grotte ? Village ? Un homme l'avait changé ?

-"Oh non, il ne vous a pas regardé et touché !" dit vite le petit garçon en voyant les gros yeux de Bonnie et ses joues devenir un peu rouge. "Mon frère est très respectueux...quand il le veut" chuchota la dernière partie le garçon.

Bonnie semblait légèrement rassurée sur ce point.

Mais où était-elle au juste ?

Rapidement, la jeune sorcière se leva tout en grimaçant quand elle prit appui sur sa jambe qui était encore douloureuse.

-"Ou allez-vous ?" demanda le garçon "Vous devez vous reposer mademoiselle !"

-"Je vais dehors pour voir où je suis !" dit Bonnie en faisant enfin une phrase complète à l'enfant.

-"Vous êtes à l'ouest, à 3 kilomètres du village" dit le garçon en étant derrière Bonnie qui se dirigeait vers la sortir de la grotte. Une fois à l'extérieure, elle plissa légèrement les yeux à cause des rayons du soleil. Une fois ses yeux habitués, elle pouvait admirer des arbres, des buissons, des feuilles mortes, des arbres et encore des arbres.

Elle était dans une forêt !

Elle était loin du lycée quand même.

-"Vous devez rentrer dans la grotte avant que mon grand-frère arrive. Il m'a dit de vous surveillez et de ne pas vous laissez vous lever. J'ai déjà failli à une tâche et je ne voudrai faillir à la deuxième." expliqua le jeune et gentil garçonnet.

-"Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir aidé, tu diras merci à ton grand-frère mais je dois absolument retourner au lycée !" expliqua la jeune sorcière en donnant un sourire reconnaissant !

-"Quel est cet endroit ?" demanda le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

-"C'est au dessus du collège !" répliqua Bonnie.

-"C'est quoi un collège ?" demanda à nouveau le garçon.

-"Henrick !" dit une voix derrière Bonnie.

Cette voix, Bonnie la connaissait !

C'était celle de Kol.

La jeune sorcière se retourna pour voir le vampire. Elle tiqua un instant sur les vêtements que portait l'originel. Il portait des bottes d'homme très vieilles de couleur marron foncé, il avait un pantalon noir. Comme haut il avait une chemise verte foncé mais il avait mit au dessus un gilet qui était fermé grâce à trois sangles de même couleur que ses bottes tout comme le gilet. Derrière son dos Bonnie pouvait voir un arc ainsi que des flèches. De plus, les cheveux du vampire avaient l'air plus long. Il avait mit des rajouts ?

-"Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?" demanda la sorcière en plissant les yeux et surprise. Il avait son costume au bal et encore pendant le combat pourquoi avait-il changé de vêtement "Où as-tu eut cet arc et ces flèches ?" continua la jeune métisse. "Puis d'abord qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici et où sont tes frères et Caroline ?" poursuivit-elle sans laisser le temps à Kol de répondre à ses questions. "Nous devons vite retourner au lycée !" dit-elle en s'avançant vers le jeune homme tout en boitant !

Kol avait l'air perdu !

-"Excusez-moi mais je pense que vous vous trompez de personne !" dit Kol en faisant arrêter Bonnie juste à côté de lui.

-"Tu penses qu'on à le temps de jouer à ça ?" questionna Bonnie "Arrête un peu de faire le pitre et retrouvons tes deux frères et ma meilleure amie !" rétorqua Bonnie agacé par les jeux stupides de Kol.

-"Je crois qu'elle est délirante !" dit le garçon qui s'appelait Eric si Bonnie avait bien compris.

-"Je le pense aussi !" répliqua Kol en mettant sa main droite sur le front de Bonnie qui était pétrifié par ce contact si... doux ! "Elle n'est pas fiévreuse, je pense que c'est le coup qu'elle à eut à sa tête !" continua de dire Kol.

Bonnie commençait à bouillonner ! Son cerveau allait exploser tellement elle essayait de comprendre à quoi Kol pouvait bien jouer.

-"Lâche-moi tout de suite et arrête ta comédie Kol !" cria Bonnie tout en frappant légèrement la main du vampire loin de son front.

-"Elle sait comment tu t'appelles !" s'exclama surpris le jeune garçon.

-"Comment savez-vous mon prénom ?" questionna Kol la voix un peu plus dur.

Bonnie soupira fortement et leva les mains au ciel ! "Non mais je rêve là ? Tu as décidé de jouer les amnésiques pour m'énerver ?"

-"Hey !" répliqua brièvement Kol "d'abord je ne pense pas que l'on se connaît assez bien pour que vous me tutoyez et ensuite je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure!" expliqua vivement le jeune homme. "Si j'aurais su qu'à votre réveil vous réagissiez ainsi, je vous aurais laissé dans cette stupide forêt vous vider de votre sang ou alors vous faire embarquer par les brigands ou pire !" termina l'homme apparemment en colère.

-"Grand-frère !" s'exclama le jeune garçon.

-"Voilà parfois le résultat quand on essaye de sauver une damoiselle Henrick" dit Kol en croisant les bras.

Bonnie secoua sa tête rapidement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Grand frère et Henrick et non pas Eric comme elle le croyait.

Henrick Mikaelson comme le petit frère décédé de Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah et Kol. Le petit frère tué par une attaque de loup il y'à plus de 900 ans ?

Le cerveau de Bonnie commençait à faire des hypothèses bizarres dont l'une ne semblait se démarquer des autres. En plus cela était fort possible et pour plusieurs raisons :

Kol et le petit garçon de 13 ans environ portaient des vêtements bizarres.

Kol avait une épée à sa ceinture et un arc et des flèches.

Kol ne se souvenait pas d'elle.

Kol l'avait aidé si elle avait bien comprit.

Il l'a vouvoyait.

Et raison qui confirmait bien ce qu'elle pensait, Kol lui avait touché le front pour voir si elle faisait de la température. Or, le Kol qu'elle connaissait bien, ne se serait même pas retourné! Puis au contact de sa main sur son front, elle n'avait pas sentit la mort. Ce qui montrait que Kol était humain !

-"Oh non je suis dans le passé !" s'exclama la sorcière désemparé avant de tomber en arrière.

{o}{o}{o}

Pas très loin, une silhouette regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux !

-"Il était temps que tu comprennes Bennett !" dit-il tout en regardant son ancien lui, la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Kol, celui qui était doté de ses pouvoirs de vampire, avait su tout de suite qu'il était retourné dans le passé quand il s'était réveillé en haut d'un arbre et avait vu au sol, le corps inconscient de Bonnie se faire recueillir par Kol humain et Henrik.

Intrigué, confus et un peu perdu, le vampire avait suivit discrètement son ancien lui et son petit frère Henrik. De toute façon, il était obligé car s'il voulait retourner en 2012, il aurait besoin de Bonnie. Il devait donc la récupérer et ensuite trouver Klaus et les autres car ils devaient eux aussi être ici !

Sur la route, il avait vu un chasseur. Il avait alors profité de l'occasion en frappant l'homme qui était tombé au sol, inconscient. Le vampire lui avait dérobé sa tenue qui était composé d'un pantalon marron imitation de cuir et du haut marron foncé suivant le pantalon parfaitement et de même texture. Il avait une ceinture marron qui lui permettait de faire tenir une épée rangé dans son fourreau. A sa jambe, il avait aussi une lanière ou un petit couteau était logé. Derrière son dos, Kol avait mit l'arc ainsi que ses flèches. L'arc était son arme favorite ! Il devait avouer que c'était bizarre d'avoir à nouveau en main ses armes qui lui avait permit il y'a un temps de s'entraîner, de se battre, de se défendre et de se nourrir.

Mais le plus bizarre, c'était de revoir son petit frère !

Il avait même cru sentir son cœur battre en posant son regard sur Henrik. L'entendre parler, le voir, lui avait fait ressentir quelque chose.

Quelque chose d'agréable et de réconfortant...

Enfin bref, être à nouveau dans le passé était bizarre de toute façon et c'est pour cette raison qu'il devait à tout prix retourner dans le futur. Il fallait donc qu'il reprenne Bonnie avec lui et retrouve les autres pour ensuite bien comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé.

-« Je sens que rien ne vas être facile » dit Kol ennuyé.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : …**

**Henrick Mikaelson :**** Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Henrick et c'est moi à qui l'auteur à dit de faire la note de fin. Je suis très heureux d'intervenir dans une de ces histoires et j'espère que vous l'êtes aussi car après tout je suis le Mikaelson qu'on a le moins vu. **

**Bonnie Bennett :**** Awwww, il est mignon ! **

**Caroline Forbes :**** Il est tout mimi et il est à croquer ! Viens avec nous on va te chouchouter un peu.**

**Henrick Mikaelson :**** Merci beaucoup ! Mais je vous prie de m'excuser je dois annoncer les extraits du prochain chapitre. Je viendrais avec vous dès que possible mesdemoiselles. **

**Bonnie et Caroline****: Qu'il est adorable ! **

_-"Alors comme ça tu es le seul survivant hein ?" demanda Elijah en se préparant à tuer le dernier membre de la Tryade. Il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était bien celle-là ! _

_-"Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas un acte qui pourrait condamner tes deux frères et les deux pauvres filles !" sourit Leigh malgré sa douleur aux jambes et à son bras. _

_Elijah arqua un sourcil mais restait prudent. _

_-"Où sont-ils ?" demanda l'aîné de la famille Mikaelson. _

_-"Là ou se trouve la Pierre de Soleil" répondit le sorcier en aimant ravoir un peu de contrôle sur les évènements. _

_-"Je m'appelle Bonnie B..." la jeune sorcière retint son nom de famille. Elle ne devait absolument pas révéler son nom. "Bonnie Benson !" inventa la belle métisse. _

_-"Bonnie !" prononça Kol comme s'il était émerveillé "Bonnie" répéta-t-il. _

_-"C'est un joli prénom !" dit Henrick "Il me semble que cela veut dire bon comme dans une personne bonne !" continua le jeune garçon. _

_-" Je rêve ou tu es en train de draguer Miss Benson ?" demanda Kol en taquinant son frère. _

_Klaus était satisfait ! Il avait trouvé le chemin de son village du premier coup ! Malgré toutes ces années, il se rappelait du chemin par cœur. _

_-"C'est ça ton village ?" demanda Caroline en fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ce petit... comment dire... truc ! _

_-"Oui c'est mon village !" dit l'hybride. "Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il._

_Klaus arrêta d'écouter la conversation. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus ! Déjà de le revoir ainsi parler avec Elijah lui faisait quelque chose mais revoir Finn aussi. C'était quand leur famille était encore uni. C'était avant l'accident avec Henrick. Accident qui allait se dérouler dans deux jours. La conversation venait de le confirmer. _

_-"Au fait comment on va retrouver les autres si nous changeons de village ?" questionna la belle blonde ne se doutant pas une seule seconde des pensées nostalgiques et du sentiment immense de culpabilité que ressentait Klaus. _

_-"Ils auront la même idée je pense" répliqua seulement l'hybride en révélant inconsciemment avec le ton de sa voix, la tristesse qu'il ressentait. _

_Kol sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers la sorcière qui avait son dos tourné à lui. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la sorcière qui sursauta. Rapidement, Kol mit sa main sur la bouche de Bonnie pour l'empêcher de crier et l'emmena loin de la grotte à vitesse vampirique. _

**Henrick Mikaelson :**** Voilà pour les extraits, le prochain chapitre montre bien plus que cela mais ça c'est à vous de venir le lire pour en rendre compte jolies demoiselles. Je vous remercie sincèrement de votre lecture et j'espère pouvoir vous revoir au prochain chapitre. Laissez s'il vous plaît une review, cela serait très gentil de votre part. Avec toute ma gratitude et ma sincérité, bonne journée à vous et bonne soirée. **

**Bonnie Bennett****: J'adore ce petit Garçon ! **

**Caroline Forbes****: Et moi dont. **

**Klaus et Kol Mikaelson :**** Pourquoi notre petit-frère de 13 ans fait-il craquer toutes les filles ? Nous sommes bien plus mûres que lui physiquement ! **

**Rebekah Mikaelson :**** Oui, physiquement les gars…. Physiquement… **

**Klaus et Kol Mikaelson :**** (-_-') **


	14. Première journée dans le passé !

**N/A : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Ravie de lire que ce petit retour dans le passé plaît ! **

**Nanak :**_Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes toujours cette histoire. A la base j'avais l'intention d'arrêter le combat et de mettre le grand vainqueur mais je voulais prolonger l'histoire ! Cette idée m'est venue et du coup ça à donné le chapitre précédent et les chapitres qui vont suivre .Merci de ta review._

**Champchoupi :**_Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté le chapitre précédent :-)Le personnage d'Henrik____sera beaucoup présent pour les chapitres à venir et nous allons voir pourquoi au fur et à mesure ! Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes le Kalijah, j'ai prit un gros risque en mettant ce couple car je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien développé leur relation. Pour l'épisode 4x15, moi c'est la première fois que j'ai eut de la peine pour Elena peut-être même pitié mais ce n'est pas la scène qui m'a le plus touché. Pour moi c'est celle de Matt. Sinon, j'ai vu la promo du 4x16 et j'étais dégouté de voir Elena devenir le « parfait sosie de Katherine » J'espère que Caroline va la remettre à sa place… _

**Bamon56 :**_Merci pour ton commentaire (^-^) je suis soulagée que tu as adoré le chapitre précédent. J'espère que celui-là va aussi te plaire. _

**Vampire06 :**_Merci aussi d'avoir commenté le chapitre 12 ! Ton commentaire était plaisant à lire et merci pour tes encouragements. _

**Liza :**_Merci pour ton avis sur mon histoire et aussi l'avis que tu aies tiré du 4x15. Apparemment il n'y'a pas que toi qui trouves que l'actrice à surjoué. Sinon, je suis d'accord avec toi sur le personnage d'Elena. Je trouve peu original qu'elle copie Katherine et je sens bien que cet épisode ne va pas du tout me plaire. J'aime Katherine ! Pas une pâle copie d'elle… J'espère vivement que Caroline va la remettre à sa place. La seule chose cool qui a changé en Elena, c'est ses cheveux… Enfin ! Lol. _

**EmLam :**_Comme toujours je te remercie d'avoir commenté (^-^) Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que la tournure des évènements te plaise. La suite arrive enfin aujourd'hui ! _

**Jenifael09 :**_Merci beaucoup :-) ce chapitre espère aussi l'être hi hi. _

**Marion ****: **_Je vais très bien :-) Merci de demander. Merci pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. C'est quand même dommage qu'un personnage qui était bien aux saisons 1 et 2 nous insupporte à présent au point d'avoir du mal à regarder la série. Après les scénaristes et la CW se demandent pourquoi l'audience de Vampire Diaries est en chute libre… Il ne faut pas chercher loin la raison. En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire Marion ! _

**Guest :**_A force de regarder les épisodes ou de lire les spoilers, je ne m'étonne plus de l'égoïsme d'Elena ou de ce trio qui commence à être lourd (s'il ne l'est pas déjà) Quand nous regardons bien, nous pouvons prévoir la suite des évènements de cette série. A savoir Elena qui revoit Stefan sous un autre angle, sentiments confus bla bla bla… Ce trio n'en finit pas lol. _

**ThuyVan :**_hé hé, peu de gens on prévu ce retour dans le passé. Je dois dire que je n'avais pas laissé d'indices :-) Oui, Kol humain en pince un peu pour Bonnie hi hi. Pour vendredi, l'entretien oral c'est bine passé. Je suis soulagée d'être passé. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats maintenant. Merci beaucoup pour la review et ton soutient (^-^) _

**Guest :**_Merci pour le commentaire sur mon histoire. Pour ce qui est du forum, je n'y vais pas car il n'est pas fréquentable pour moi vu mes gouts pour les ships lol. _

**Johanne ****: **_Ravie de voir que le retour de Matt et Rebekah t'enchante ! Tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre pourquoi Klaus avait l'air triste dans mes extraits. Et oui, Caroline à pu voir le corps d'Apollon de Klaus, beaucoup auraient aimé être à sa place._

**Lili93270 :**_Merci énormément pour ce compliment. Je suis toujours heureuse quand je lis qu'on aime tout ce que je fais. Cela fait trop plaisir. _

**Place maintenant au chapitre 13 de cette histoire ! Nous sommes à la moitié de cette histoire fidèle lectrices. Il va encore se passer beaucoup de choses. **

**Alors Bonne lecture. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre **: Nouvelle menace !

**Chapitre 13**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Précédemment ! **

_Il était à présent 6h40 du matin et toujours aucunes traces de Kol, Klaus, Caroline et Bonnie. Cela faisait quand même 3h30 qu'ils cherchaient après eux et ils avaient fouillés presque tout les gravas. Ils avaient retrouvé presque tout les corps avec les pompiers mais pas ceux qu'ils voulaient. Le corps de Leigh aussi n'avait pas été retrouvé, ce qui était d'autant plus bizarre ! _

_D'urgence, Leigh fut emmenée à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls et se retrouva dans la même chambre qu'une belle vampiresse aux cheveux brun et bouclés. _

_-"Oh non je suis dans le passé !" s'exclama la sorcière désemparé avant de tomber en arrière._

_Kol devait avouer que c'était bizarre d'avoir à nouveau en main ses armes qui lui avait permit il y'a un temps de s'entraîner, de se battre, de se défendre et de se nourrir. Mais le plus bizarre, c'était de revoir son petit frère ! _

_Il avait même cru sentir son cœur battre en posant son regard sur Henrik. L'entendre parler, le voir, lui avait fait ressentir quelque chose. _

_Quelque chose d'agréable et de réconfortant ! _

**Maintenant !**

Leigh venait juste de se réveiller dans un sursaut.

La Pierre de Soleil !

Il l'avait vu ! Il savait où elle se trouvait !

La vision qu'il venait d'avoir lui avait montré ou cette fichue Pierre se trouvait. La Pierre qu'il avait encore plus besoin aujourd'hui qu'il en avait besoin hier. La Pierre qui allait ramener à la vie sa douce Céleste mais aussi son camarade Aiden.

Pour Elyan, c'était trop tard. Son cœur d'aigle avait été émietté par cette sale garce de Katherine Pierce.

Le jeune sorcier se redressa tout en regardant devant lui. Il n'était plus en salle de classe ! Non, il était dans un hôpital. Rapidement, le sorcier se débrancha des sales machines qui faisaient bip-bip et se leva.

Il grimaça de douleur à cause de ses jambes qui lui faisaient encore mal mais il allait mieux et c'était le principal. Un peu d'aide magique et il serait comme neuf.

En attendant sa guérison, il devait trouver un moyen de récupérer la Pierre de Soleil. Comment allait-il faire alors que la Pierre se trouvait dans une époque lointaine ? Dans une époque où les combats d'épée étaient la norme, où les chevaux étaient le moyen de transport le plus rapide. Bref, dans le passé.

Car oui, la Pierre de Soleil était retourné dans le passé en même temps que Bonnie, Kol, Klaus et Caroline. Il les avaient vus dans sa vision. Ils étaient coincés dans le passé !

Comment c'était possible ?

Leigh le savait.

-"Tu es encore vivant le sorcier ?" demanda une voix proche de lui.

Leigh sortit de ses pensées avant de poser ses yeux sur une femme aux cheveux bouclés et en robe blanche d'hôpital. Rien qu'en regardant le visage de la femme, une haine immense s'empara du sorcier qui se dirigea furieusement vers le lit ou était allongée la femme qui avait tué Elyan.

-"Espèce de sale, garce !" vociféra Leigh tout en flanquant un énorme coup de poing sur le visage de la brune qui n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour esquiver. Elle était trop faible, sa peau était presque pâle. Elle n'avait pas dû se nourrir !

-"Ne me touche pas !" cria Katherine en se redressant et en partant du lit en utilisant ses dernières forces. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait injecté de la veine de venus en continu.

-"Je vais te tuer !" dit Leigh d'un ton méprisant "J'ai toujours eut horreur de ton espèce répugnante, vil, sans cœur" cracha l'homme en levant sa main en l'air pour infliger un anévrisme à la brune qui criait de douleur. "Vous les vampires, vous n'êtes bon qu'à tuer ou à assouvir vos désirs les plus ignobles" continua le sorcier en semblant répandre toute sa haine accumulé depuis des siècles contre les vampires. "Vous méritez de souffrir pour tout ce que vous faîtes à ces pauvres innocents qui vous hurlent et vous supplient même de leur laisser la vie sauve !"

-"Cela m'a l'air d'être une histoire personnel !" claqua une voix froide et calme.

Leigh leva la tête pour regarder la personne qui était entré dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il s'agissait d'un Mikaelson. Elijah.

Leigh arrêta son anévrisme sur Katherine qui était trop faible pour se relever ou faire un mouvement.

-"Alors comme ça tu es le seul survivant hein ?" demanda Elijah en se préparant à tuer le dernier membre de la Tryade. Il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était bien celle-là !

-"Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas un acte qui pourrait condamner tes deux frères et les deux pauvres filles !" sourit Leigh malgré sa douleur aux jambes et à son bras.

Elijah arqua un sourcil mais restait prudent.

-"Où sont-ils ?" demanda l'aîné de la famille Mikaelson.

-"Là ou se trouve la Pierre de Soleil" répondit le sorcier en aimant ravoir un peu de contrôle sur les évènements.

-"Ils sont dans la poche de ma robe ?" murmura faiblement Katherine avec humour. Car la dernière fois, c'était elle qui avait la Pierre. A moins qu'avec l'effondrement du gymnase et l'explosion, la Pierre se soit envolée.

Elijah restait implacable et attendait que Leigh lui en dise plus. Hors de question qu'il s'abaisse à demander. Il avait son sens de l'honneur et sa fierté !

-"Dans le passé !" répondit Leigh en se permettant d'élargir son sourire. "Si tu veux en savoir plus sur le pourquoi du comment, viens me voir au manoir des Salvatore dans deux jours." Termina le sorcier en savant parfaitement qu'il avait piqué l'intérêt d'Elijah qui allait à coup sûr venir le voir pour des explications. Après tout, il était sa seul piste !

En canalisant un peu de force, Leigh récita une formule qui lui permit de se téléporter hors de cette chambre d'hôpital.

Elijah serrait les dents mais aussi les poings. Klaus et les autres étaient donc dans le passé ? Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ?

Voilà, maintenant il avait pleins de questions en tête et seul le dernier membre de la Tryade pouvait y répondre.

-"Je suis encore là !" fit remarquer faiblement Katherine.

Elijah sortit de ses pensées avant de s'accroupir et de soulever Katherine et de l'aider à sortir de l'hôpital mais pas sans prendre au passage quelques poche de sang pour la jeune femme.

Quand il fut arrivé au manoir accompagné d'une Katherine encore ballante, l'ainé de la famille Mikaelson raconta tout à Matt et Rebekah qui semblaient surpris et peu convaincus.

-"Un seul moyen de savoir !" dit Matt "C'est d'aller voir Leigh dans deux jours et écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire !"

-"Et si c'est un piège pour nous tuer ?" demanda Rebekah.

-"Tant pis, je prends le risque !" répliqua le jeune quaterback.

Rebekah et Elijah firent un signe de tête.

La décision était prise.

Dans deux jours, ils iraient au manoir des Salvatore pour rendre visite à Leigh.

{o}{o}{o}

La robe que Klaus avait piqué à une femme morte qu'ils avaient vu dans la forêt était tout sauf une robe ! C'était un linge bleu sale assez épais et cousu pour en faire un vêtement. Voilà ce que c'était. Mais ce qui dégoutait le plus Caroline, ce n'était pas la robe en elle-même ! C'était le fait de savoir que Klaus l'avait subtilisé à une femme morte. C'était horrible ! Inacceptable !

-"Arrête de faire cette mine dégoûté, _love !_" dit Klaus en brisant le silence et en souriant face à la mine de Caroline. "Nous sommes dans le passé et si les gens te croisent avec ce qu'il te restait de ta robe du bal, tu seras vite tué ou alors utilisé en bête de foire." expliqua l'hybride en marchant dans la forêt. Caroline derrière lui.

-"Je suis en train de rêver !" déclara la blonde "C'est impossible que je me retrouve 1000 ans en arrière, avec une robe immonde " babilla la jeune femme.

-"C'est la cinquième fois que tu le dit" fit remarquer le blond "Et pour la cinquième fois je vais te répondre que c'est l'œuvre de la magie !"

-"Comment on fait pour rentrer ?" demanda Caroline en prenant des grande enjambés pour rattraper Klaus.

-"Il faut retrouver les autres et surtout Bonnie !" dit le vampire/loup. "Elle va être capable de nous sortir de là !"

-"Comment on fait pour tous les retrouver ?" interrogea la blonde. D'abord, on ne savait même pas s'ils étaient bien ici et surtout en vie. Caroline ne préférait pas penser à ça et pensait toujours au meilleur.

-"Nous nous dirigeons à mon village en espérant que Kol et Elijah ont assez de neurones pour penser à la même chose. Si Bonnie n'est pas avec eux on partira à sa recherche et puis voilà !" expliqua l'hybride en étant optimiste.

-"Et Katherine ?"

-"On s'en fiche d'elle !" rétorqua Klaus ennuyé. Il se foutait complètement du sort de cette peste.

-"Tu crois qu'Aiden et Leigh sont eux aussi dans la passé ?" demanda une fois de plus la belle blonde tout en soulevant un peu sa robe bleu. Elle était un peu plus grande qu'elle.

-"C'est possible !" répondit le blond aux yeux bleus. "Il faut être prudent dans ce cas" finit l'hybride avant de se mettre devant Caroline et de s'abaisser.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" questionna la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Tu poses trop de questions et ça commence à m'énerver, _Darling _!" prévient l'hybride avant de déchirer le bas de la robe de Caroline et de se relever. "Voilà, plus besoin de soulever de 6 cm !"

Caroline fit un simple signe de tête en guise de remerciement "J'aurais pu le faire toute seule !" dit-elle néanmoins.

-"Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?" demanda Klaus en souriant à le blonde qui soupira d'énervement avant de poursuivre la marche à ses côtés. Elle voulait rapidement retourner dans le présent car cette époque lui faisait peur. La forêt avait l'air plus menaçante que jamais et il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise.

-"Je peux poser une dernière question ?" dit la blonde avec mauvaise humeur.

-"Oui, _love_, tu viens juste de le faire !" fit remarquer l'hybride en donnant un grand sourire.

Caroline secoua sa tête avant de reprendre la parole. "Dans combien de temps nous serons arrivé à ton village ?"

Klaus soupira avant de dire qu'il restait environ 4 heures de marche mais que si elle se taisait et qu'elle arrêterait de se plaindre, ils pourront arriver beaucoup plus vite.

{o}{o}{o}

Bonnie s'éveilla à nouveau dans une pièce sombre. Cependant, il ne lui fallait pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle était dans une grotte et que ce qu'elle avait vécu avec le garçon de 13 ans du nom de Henrik Mikaelson et de la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec un Kol humain était vrai ! Ce qui voulait malheureusement dire qu'elle était bel et bien retournée dans le passé. Peut-être que Caroline était là elle aussi et ainsi que les autres ? C'était fort probable, pourquoi il n'y'aurait qu'elle dans cette merde ?

-"Êtes-vous à nouveau réveillé mademoiselle ?" dit Henrik qui était debout à sa droite et regardant Bonnie s'asseoir au sol et sortir de ses pensées. La jeune sorcière fit un simple signe de tête pour confirmer et posa son regard sur Kol qui était assis à l'autre bout de la grotte, toujours habillé comme un archer de l'époque.

-"Êtes-vous toujours délirante ?" demanda Kol en se levant.

Bonnie avait deux solutions qui se présentaient à elle en ce moment. La première était de dire qu'elle venait du futur et qu'elle le connaissait mais qu'il était très différent de l'humain qu'il était à présent. La deuxième solution était de prétendre qu'elle ne se rappelait de rien et qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

La première solution allait indéniablement confirmer à ce Kol humain et au jeune Henrik qu'elle était délirante. C'était donc la deuxième option qui semblait la meilleure.

-"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda la jeune sorcière en prenant un air confus "Et que fais-je ici ?"

Bonnie regardait Kol et Henrik se regarder avant qu'ils se sourirent. La jeune métisse fut vraiment confuse cette fois-ci en voyant un sourire doux et aimable sur les lèvres de Kol. D'habitude, c'était un sourire provocateur, carnassier, amer, sadique !

-"Nous vous avons trouvé inconsciente dans la forêt et nous vous avons soigné" expliqua le plus jeune des Mikaelson avec un sourire heureux. "Bien sûr votre jambe doit toujours être douloureuse mais moins qu'avant !"

Bonnie fit un signe de tête avant d'essayer de se lever. Elle réussit et s'appuya sur la jambe qui lui faisait le moins mal. "Je vous remercie énormément pour votre geste !" remercia la jeune sorcière en regardant spécialement Henrik. Elle avait du mal à regarder Kol et lui dire merci. Ce Kol humain ne lui avait rien fait à part l'aider mais le Kol qu'elle connaissait s'amusait à la rendre folle de rage, il lui était donc difficile de dissocier les deux pour l'instant et d'être gentille face à l'homme muni de son arc. "Je dois absolument rentrer maintenant où ma famille va s'inquiéter !" finit la sorcière tout en se dirigeant à l'extérieure de la grotte.

-"Vous ne pouvez pas partir mademoiselle !" prévient Kol en la suivant et en se retrouvant à l'extérieur avec Henrik. "Ne bougez pas je vous en prie !" dit-il en faisant arrêter Bonnie et se retourner pour le regarder. Elle était choquée d'entendre ce ton suppliant !

-"Mais je dois partir !" protesta la jeune femme de couleur caramel.

-"Dîtes-moi ou se situe votre village et je vous accompagne là-bas !" proposa Kol avec un faible sourire. "La nuit va bientôt tomber et il serait dangereux de laisser une jeune femme comme vous partir seule, surtout que vous êtes blessée !" termina le jeune homme en semblant vouloir gagner la bataille.

"Mon village ?" demanda Bonnie en se mordant la langue. Elle ne connaissait aucun nom de village ! Il venait de lui poser une colle.

-"Oui votre village !" affirma Henrik.

-"C'est trop loin, le mieux serait de rester ici !" s'enquit Bonnie en se félicitant pour sa remarque rapide.

-"C'est une décision sage !" en conclu Kol.

-"En effet !" répliqua Bonnie en donnant un petit sourire et en remettant bien sa jupe marron.

-"Au fait nous ne savons pas comment vous vous appelez !" dit Henrik en prenant un pas vers Bonnie. "Moi c'est Henrik Mikaelson !" se présenta le garçon.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête et sourit au jeune garçon.

-"Je m'appelle Kol, Kol Mikaelson !" se présenta à son tour le jeune brun aux yeux noisette tout en prenant délicatement la main de Bonnie pour lui déposer un léger baiser. Le premier réflexe de Bonnie fut de retirer vivement sa main et d'essayer de lui mettre un anévrisme mais elle se retint de le faire.

C'était le Kol humain ! Le Kol gentil quoi !

Puis quelque chose dans ses yeux empêchait Bonnie de le faire ! Les yeux de Kol avaient l'air beaucoup plus clair que ceux du Kol vampire mais aussi plus doux. Il y'avait de la douceur et de la tendresse. Cela surprenait la sorcière car dans les yeux du Kol de 2012, il y'avait de la colère, de la rage, de la haine. Ils ne brillaient pas du même éclat que le Kol en face d'elle.

-"Et vous ?" demanda subitement Henrik en cassant Bonnie de sa contemplation mais aussi de ses comparaisons entre les deux Kol.

Bonnie retira vivement sa main de celle de Kol avant de regarder Henrik.

-"Je m'appelle Bonnie B..." la jeune sorcière retint son nom de famille. Elle ne devait absolument pas révéler son nom. "Bonnie Benson !" inventa la belle métisse.

-"Bonnie !" prononça Kol comme s'il était émerveillé "Bonnie" répéta-t-il.

La sorcière Bennett était une fois de plus surprise. Elle n'avait jamais entendu son prénom sortir de la bouche de Kol. Avec lui c'était toujours la sorcière ou Bennett ! Elle devait avouer que d'entendre Kol le prononcer était presque mélodieux.

-"C'est un joli prénom !" dit Henrik "Il me semble que cela veut dire bon comme dans une personne bonne !" continua le jeune garçon.

-" Je rêve ou tu es en train de draguer Miss Benson ?" demanda Kol en taquinant son frère.

-"Pourquoi ? Cela te dérange ?" demanda Henrik en tapant légèrement son grand-frère en plein ventre. Kol fit même mine d'avoir mal. "Puis de toute façon toi tu as toutes les filles du village à tes pieds !" s'enquit Henrik avant de se faire chatouiller par Kol sous les yeux spectateur de Bonnie qui avait un petit sourire.

-"Petit sacripant !" s'exclama Kol en arrêtant de chatouiller Henrik qui était prit d'un fou rire. "Tu es trop jeune, j'ai donc plus de chance que toi !" rajouta-t-il.

Bonnie fit de grands yeux à cette réplique !

-"Bonnie s'il ne restait que mon frère et moi sur cette Terre" dit Henrik en incluant Bonnie dans la discussion "Qui choisiriez vous ?" demanda le garçon aux long cheveux noir "L'âge n'est qu'un détail et je suis pratiquement sûr que vous avez seulement quelques années de plus !"

Bonnie était touchée par ce petit bonhomme. Elle devait avoir cinq ans de plus que lui au moins ! Et il était adorable ! Mais il avait quand même cinq ans de moins qu'elle. Puis même, malheureusement, ses jours étaient comptés et elle, elle devait retourner dans son propre temps. D'abord, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille loin d'eux pour trouver une solution à son problème. Si elle restait, ils allaient la reconduire à son soit disant village et elle allait être incapable de se retrouver.

-"Allez dîtes honnêtement qui vous choisirez !" encouragea Kol et en faisant ramener Bonnie à la réalité. "N'ayez pas peur de le blesser en disant la vérité, Henrik est un homme et peut accepter le rejet !" continua Kol avec un large sourire et en regardant Bonnie.

-"Sans l'ombre d'un doute je choisirais Henrik !" dit Bonnie avec un grand sourire. Avec Kol c'était impossible...enfin le Kol du futur c'était impossible et un non catégorique.

Henrik sauta de joie avant de narguer un instant son frère qui avait l'air étonné.

-"Vous mentez !" dit le grand frère tout en mettant sa main droite sur la bouche d'Henrik pour le faire taire. "Personne ne résiste à mon charme légendaire, _Darling_ !" dit l'aîné avec un demi-sourire.

Bonnie leva un sourcil. Elle reconnaissait bien ici l'attitude arrogante et vantarde du futur Kol.

-"Non, vous êtes trop... arrogant et pas du tout mon genre !" dit Bonnie avant de tendre la main et de prendre celle qu'Henrik tendait. C'était au tour de Kol de lever un sourcil et de lâcher la bouche de son frère. Henrik se mit à côté de Bonnie avant de tirer la langue à son frère.

-"Ce que vous dîtes_, trésor_ !" répliqua Kol en faisant un clin d'œil à Bonnie qui était légèrement exaspéré. Pas de doute, l'attitude vantarde et arrogante devait être de naissance.

-"Par contre, nous allons devoir passer la nuit ici !" dit Henrik "La nuit va tomber et c'est dangereux."

-"Oui, effectivement !" dit Kol en redevenant sérieux. "Je vais continuer d'attiser le feu, Henrik fais entrer le cheval !"

-"Vous voulez monter dessus Bonnie ?" demanda Henrik.

-"Non merci !" dit rapidement la jeune femme. Elle aimait bien les chevaux mais depuis qu'elle était tombée d'un cheval à l'âge de 10 ans, elle avait trop peur de remonter dessus.

-"Demain matin alors !" dit le jeune garçon "Je monterai devant et vous pourrez vous mettre derrière. Kol ira à pied !"

-"Très bonne idée !" admit Bonnie.

Henrik partit chercher le cheval à une dizaine de mètres laissant Kol et Bonnie seuls. Le jeune homme regardait longuement Bonnie qui faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui dire 'Quoi'

-"Vous avez prit son parti !" dit Kol en plissant les yeux et en s'approchant d'elle doucement. "Peut-être faudrait-il que je vous donne un avant goût de ce que vous ratez !" continua le jeune homme d'un ton charmant et en continuant de s'approcher de la jeune sorcière qui se sentait mal à l'aise face à ce comportement.

-"Non merci !" dit-elle poliment.

Cependant, elle vit Kol s'approcher beaucoup plus d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à quelques centimètres d'elle. C'était trop près ! Elle le vit regarder ses lèvres pour ensuite regarder ses yeux.

_'Il ne va pas faire ce que je pense qu'il va faire !' _s'écria le cerveau de Bonnie.

Lentement, Kol approcha sa tête vers celle de Bonnie.

_'Non, non, non !' _dit une petite voix dans la tête de la belle métisse.

Prise de panique face au comportement de Kol, Bonnie mit ses mains sur la poitrine du bel homme et le poussa de toutes ses forces tout en poussant un petit cri.

Oubliant qu'il n'était qu'un humain et le poussant de toute ses forces, Bonnie vit Kol tomber en arrière et atterrir sur ses fesses. Elle entendit un rire cristallin derrière elle. Ce rire appartenait bien sûr à Henrik qui était montée sur son cheval.

Bonnie regardait Kol qui était à terre en train de se relever et d'enlever la poussière et les feuilles sur lui tout en ricanant.

-"Il faut que je dise à Finn, Niklaus, Elijah et Rebekah que tu viens de te prendre le premier refus de ta vie ! Les filles ont beau se laisser charmer par toi, Bonnie fait exception !" taquina Henrik. "Puis d'abord tu es un traître, elle m'avait choisit "

-"Je voulais juste qu'elle s'assure qu'elle avait fait le bon choix !" dit Kol en n'étant pas le moins du monde en colère de s'être fait pousser sauvagement par Bonnie. "Veuillez m'excusez !" s'inclina le futur originel. "Un simple non aurait été cependant moins douloureux !"

-"Heu... oui !" dit seulement la sorcière, encore interloquée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

-"Rentrons dans la grotte, je sens qu'il va pleuvoir un peu !" dit Henrik en regardant le ciel devenir sombre et se couvrir de gros nuage.

{o}{o}{o}

Kol avait tout vu et tout entendu entre la sorcière Bennett, Henrik et son ancien lui humain et il était en colère ! Mais il ne savait pas si c'était plus envers son double humain qui flirtait et avait essayé d'embrasser Bonnie ou alors Bonnie pour avoir choisit Henrik et avoir poussé son lui humain comme une furie au sol.

Déjà il pouvait dire qu'il en avait marre d'attendre pour récupérer Bonnie et partir d'ici au plus vite. Le Kol humain et son petit-frère n'avaient pas laissé Bonnie seule depuis au moins 6 heures.

Il aurait peut-être pu contraindre Henrik et son double d'oublier la sorcière mais Kol n'avait pas du tout envie de se contraindre et surtout de contraindre Henrik. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas regarder son petit frère décédé il y'a 900 ans dans les yeux pour lui donner l'ordre d'oublier la sorcière ou de la laisser partir.

Le vampire originel soupira et attendait le bon moment. Quand tous seront endormis, il viendra à l'intérieure de la cave pour récupérer la jeune peste à l'intérieure.

Ou pas !

En effet, au début de la nuit, quand il pouvait entendre le son de deux cœurs endormis et l'un éveillé, il vit la silhouette de Bonnie sortir discrètement de la cave. Elle allait s'enfuir !

Sa va ! Elle n'avait pas eut la mauvaise idée de rester avec son double humain et son petit-frère.

Kol sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers la sorcière qui avait son dos tourné à lui. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la sorcière qui sursauta. Rapidement, Kol mit sa main sur la bouche de Bonnie pour l'empêcher de crier et l'emmena loin de la grotte à vitesse vampirique.

{o}{o}{o}

Klaus était satisfait ! Il avait trouvé le chemin de son village du premier coup ! Malgré toutes ces années, il se rappelait du chemin par cœur.

-"C'est ça ton village ?" demanda Caroline en fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ce petit... comment dire... truc !

-"Oui c'est mon village !" dit l'hybride. "Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il.

-"Je pensais à quelque chose de plus grand et plus... de plus sophistiqué !" avoua la blonde en regardant une quarantaine de petites maisons en pierre avec un petit jardins qui servait aux poules, coqs, ânes, chèvres, vaches... Au centre, il y'avait une assez grande place en terre ou se trouvait au milieu un immense puits en pierres noire. Au fonds du village se trouvait un grand bâtiment en bois.

-"Love, nous ne sommes pas au 17 siècle !" répliqua l'hybride "Notre bond dans le temps est encore plus loin !" rajouta ironiquement l'homme blond avant de poser son regard sur deux personnes. Tout de suite, Klaus prit le poignet de Caroline et l'emmena derrière un gros arbre.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?" demanda abruptement la blonde en plissant les yeux.

-"Je pense que nous allons devoir nous réfugier dans un autre village !" dit Klaus en se traitant d'idiot mentalement. Comment avait-il pu oublier que son ancien lui serait ici ?

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda Caroline en s'adoucissant avant de regarder discrètement là ou avait regardé Klaus il y'a quelques secondes. Ses yeux s'agrandir à cause de ce qu'elle voyait. Un Klaus avec de longs cheveux blonds qui étaient un peu ondulé en train de sourire à un autre homme aux longs cheveux bruns qui ressemblait énormément à Elijah. En fait, c'était Elijah !

Caroline se remit bien en place tout en retenant un petit soupir d'appréciation à ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Il était canon Klaus avec des longs cheveux !

-"Nous devrions aller au prochain village, il est à 15 minutes à pieds donc à peine une minute à vitesse vampirique." expliqua Klaus en regardant la blonde qui ne parlait pas mais semblait sourire.

-"Impressionnant les cheveux longs !" admit la belle blonde en se sentant d'humeur taquine tout à coup "Dit est-ce que tu faisais une queue de cheval ou des couettes ?" questionna la belle vampiresse tout en s'imaginant Klaus avec des couettes.

-"Très drôle _love_ !" dit Klaus avec un demi-sourire avant de regarder son ancien lui et l'ancien Elijah.

Curieux, l'hybride utilisa son ouïe de vampire pour entendre la conversation. Caroline, qui rigolait toute seule en s'imaginant Klaus avec des couettes et d'autres coiffure, essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire fort.

_-"Où comptes-tu aller dans deux jours avec Henrik ?" demanda Elijah en essayant de tirer les vers du nez de son frère. _

_-"Cela mon frère, tu ne le sauras pas !" répondit Klaus en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son grand frère. _

_-"Henrik n'arrête pas d'en parler à Mère et Père, il taquine même Rebekah qui semble jalouse que tu l'emmènes lui et non elle!" _

_-"Ceci est bien mais c'est un secret entre lui et moi !" répliqua Klaus en enlevant sa main de l'épaule de son frère._

_-"Niklaus et Elijah, mère veux vous voir !" se fit entendre la voix de Finn. _

_-"Nous arrivons tout de suite !" dit Elijah. _

Klaus arrêta d'écouter la conversation. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus ! Déjà de le revoir ainsi parler avec Elijah lui faisait quelque chose mais revoir Finn aussi. C'était quand leur famille était encore uni. C'était avant l'accident avec Henrik. Accident qui allait se dérouler dans deux jours.

La conversation qu'il venait d'entendre le lui avait confirmé.

-"Klaus nous y allons à ce village ou pas ?" demanda Caroline. Elle était fatiguée et n'en pouvait plus ! Elle voulait dormir et réfléchir sur l'hybride en face d'elle qui utilisait à nouveau ses surnoms.

-"Tout de suite !" répondit Klaus le cœur lourd face à ce souvenir.

-"Au fait comment on va retrouver les autres si nous changeons de village ?" questionna la belle blonde ne se doutant pas une seule seconde des pensées nostalgiques et du sentiment immense de culpabilité que ressentait Klaus.

-"Ils auront la même idée je pense" répliqua seulement l'hybride en révélant inconsciemment avec le ton de sa voix, la tristesse qu'il ressentait.

Caroline l'entendit et son cœur se serra tout à coup dans sa poitrine. La jeune blonde aux yeux saphir s'adoucit et son regard semblait recouvrir Klaus. Comme si elle voulait le sonder pour trouver la cause de cette soudaine tristesse qui s'était dégagée de sa voix mais aussi celle qui pouvait se lire dans son regard. C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait une fragilité aussi intense en l'hybride et cela l'avait décontenancé et désarmé en une fraction de seconde.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : ….**

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** Je te déteste WhiteBlackGrey ! **

**Moi :**** Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? **

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** Tu trouves ça normal que Caroline ose me ridiculiser en m'imaginant avec des couettes quand j'étais encore humain ? **

**Moi :**** Tu me déteste pour ce PETIT passage ? **

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** Oui ! A cause de toi et la réplique de Caroline, les lectrices ont certainement dû m'imaginer avec des couettes de gamine. Ce passage est purement nuisible pour ma virilité et ma crédibilité en tant qu'Hybride. D'ailleurs pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas dit pour Elijah ? Lui aussi avait les cheveux longs. Lui aussi il faut l'imaginer avec des couettes ou une queue de cheval ou même Henrik.**

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Heureusement que moi j'ai toujours eut les cheveux assez courts. J'étais déjà très à la mode et en avance sur le temps. **

**Moi :**** Ce passage ne sera pas retiré Klaus ! Caroline à voulu simplement détendre l'atmosphère et c'était qu'une simple remarque comme ça ! Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille et laisse-moi donner les extraits du prochain chapitre bon sang ! **

_-"Comment fait-on pour les ramener ?" demanda Rebekah en brisant le silence qui s'était installé. _

_-"Vous ne pouvez rien faire !" répliqua Leigh en souriant et en voyant le visage de Rebekah se durcir. "Mais moi je peux !" assura la sorcier. "Je suis le seul à pouvoir les ramener avec l'aide de la sorcière Bennett coincés là-bas !" _

_-"Nous avons donc un marché ?" demanda Leigh. _

_-"Nous avons un marché !" affirma le vampire originel avant de redonner le parchemin au sorcier "Je vous en prie, signez-le avant !" _

_-"Tu me surveillais ?" questionna la sorcière. _

_-"Depuis le début !" répliqua Kol en levant les yeux au ciel sombre "J'ai vu mon moi humain et mon petit frère Henrik t'emmener pour te soigner !"_

_-"T'es venu me chercher ?" demanda incrédule Bonnie. _

_-"J'ai besoin de toi !" dit Kol comme si c'était évident. Bonnie faisait de grands yeux et Kol le vit et soupira "Pour retourner dans le futur j'ai besoin de toi !" _

_-"Le Kol humain était beaucoup plus aimable et agréable" murmura la sorcière pour elle. Elle aurait du rester avec lui et Henrik. "J'aurais du rester avec lui !" _

_-"Bonnie !" s'écria la blonde en se dirigeant vers son amie et en la prenant dans ses bras. "Je suis trop contente de te voir !" dit la blonde en serrant fort son amie qui en faisait autant. _

_-"Moi aussi" répliqua Bonnie._

_-"Hey la blonde !" commença Kol "Va prendre un bain car tu empestes !" dit le vampire en crissant son nez._

_-"Ce n'est pas moi c'est la robe !" dit fortement Caroline, vexée._

_-"Nous allons le revoir dans notre présent. Notre but c'était celui-là quand nous avons apprit le pouvoir de cette Pierre. " expliqua Klaus. "Ne t'inquiètes pas mon frère, nous allons réussir !" assura l'hybride. _

_Bonnie fit un signe de tête avant de partir accompagné de Caroline. Une fois arrivé au village, Bonnie entra dans la hutte mais la blonde ne la suivit pas. _

_-"Caroline ?" questionna Bonnie. _

_-"J'arrive attends !" dit la blonde en partant dehors. Elle avait vu le Klaus de 2012 en compagnie d'une femme ? _

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** C'est bon tu as finit avec tes extraits que je puisse continuer à te montrer mon mécontentement ? Car c'est loin d'être finit sweetheart ! **

**Moi :**** Kol je t'en supplie, prends ton frère avec toi au Grill car j'ai mal à la tête ! **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** J'ai quoi en échange ? **

**Moi :**** Euh… ma gratitude ? **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Je veux qu'au prochain chapitre, on ne parle que de moi. Que tu décris d mes innombrables qualités. Que tu décris aussi mon incroyable intelligence et beauté. **

**Moi :**** Mmmm D'accord ! **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Allez viens Klaus on va boire un verre et embêter les filles. **

**Moi ****: *Regarde Kol et Klaus partir* Ouf, j'ai cru ne jamais me débarrasser d'eux. Non mais ils se prennent pour qui eux ? C'est moi qui décide pour mes chapitres… pas eux ! Sinon, un grand merci pour votre lecture. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Bisous à vous. **

**PS : N'oubliez pas les commentaires hein (^-^)**

**PS2 : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes ! **


	15. Fraternité, amitié, jalousie !

**SweetyK :**_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'avoue que pour Klaus et les couettes, c'est mortel à imaginer, tout de suite il est moins crédible en méchant lol. _

**Vampire06 :**_ Oui Bonnie aurait du en profiter avec le Kol humain ! Moi en tout cas j'aurais profité. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire (^-^)_

**Justine :**_ Coucou :-) Merci pour tes reviews. Pour ce qui est de la femme avec Klaus tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre et tu ne vas pas être trop contente tu devrais être assez contente de la réaction de Caroline qui va être le déclenchement de quelque chose dans le prochain chapitre mwahahah ! _

**Jenifael09 :**_ Merci, merci (^-^) _

**Guest 1**_: Merci pour ton commentaire et les encouragements ! Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que ta supposition est la bonne. _

**Iman :**_ Ne t'en fais pas tu ne m'ennuies jamais dans tes reviews au contraire :-) Un couple va se former dans le chapitre suivant. Pour ce qui est des fictions Kol/Elena… désolé mais moi non plus je n'adhère pas trop. Enfin bon, comme tu dis tout le monde à ses goûts lol. Merci pour tes reviews. _

**Blood-of-vampire:**_ First of all, thank you for your amazing review. I totally agree with you and your rant. Elena is a pretty little baby who didn't deserve either Salvatore, Bonnie's loyalty and Caroline's friendship. This girl is so selfish but she manages to hide it with sentence like that _

'_I'am confused, I'am lost about my feelings, I lost everyone around me…' _

_Bonnie is better than Elena, Caroline is also better than the baby Gilbert girl. Bonnie and Caroline are stronger than her and they would die for protect a friend or the town. For Rebekah, I'am sad for her! They are so mean with her and nobody understands her feelings. She just wants to be loved, have friends and be human, normal. _

_I stop the show because of Elena and because Bonnie, my favorite character, didn't have a good storyline and she is used by Princess Elena. Like you, I watch the clips in youtube only for Bonnie, Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol (he is dead now sniff by this…this…pouah ! ) _

_Sorry for the big answer! I hope that you understand it because I understand story in English but it's difficult when it's me who is speaking or writing! _

**Johanne:**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review Johanne ! Heureuse de lire que tu apprécie les moments Klaroline. Pour ta supposition tu vas voir si elle est bonne ou non. _

**ThuyVan :**_ Oui il est charmant le Kol humain ! Si seulement notre Kol de 2012-2013 pouvait l'être ainsi avec Bonnie… J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. _

**Lili93270 :**_ Lol, moi j'ai lu une histoire et j'ai rigolé toute seule aussi et c'est carrément mon père qui m'a dit de me faire soigner lol. En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! _

**Guest :**_ Et bien j'ai tout juste eut le temps de voir ton commentaire avant de poster mon chapitre hé hé ! Alors merci beaucoup ! La suite arrive déjà. _

**Bamon56 **_:Le chapitre 14 arrive donc en ce jour spécial ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire (^-^) Bisous, Bisous. En bas de page, il y'a un cadeau pour toi hi hi ! _

**Alors voici le chapitre 14 de cette histoire ! Bonne lecture à vous ! **

**PS : Excusez-moi pour les fautes, je n'ai fait qu'une relecture rapide. Je corrigerai dès que je peux ! **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre **: Nouvelle menace !

**Chapitre 14**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Précédement ! **

_Klaus arrêta d'écouter la conversation. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus ! Déjà de le revoir ainsi parler avec Elijah lui faisait quelque chose mais revoir Finn aussi. C'était quand leur famille était encore uni. C'était avant l'accident avec Henrik. Accident qui allait se dérouler dans deux jours. La conversation venait de le confirmer. _

_-"Klaus nous y allons à ce village ou pas ?" demanda Caroline. Elle était fatiguée et n'en pouvait plus ! Elle voulait dormir. _

_-"Tout de suite !" répondit Klaus le cœur lourd face à ce souvenir. _

_-"Au fait comment on va retrouver les autres si nous changeons de village ?" questionna la belle blonde ne se doutant pas une seule seconde des pensées nostalgiques et du sentiment immense de culpabilité que ressentait Klaus. _

_-"Ils auront la même idée je pense" répliqua seulement l'hybride en révélant inconsciemment avec le ton de sa voix, la tristesse qu'il ressentait. _

_Caroline l'entendit et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait mais elle allait bientôt le savoir et elle allait tout essayer pour lui remonter le moral s'il le fallait. _

**Maintenant !**

Leigh était enfin prêt ! Sa magie des ténèbres l'avait aidé à reprendre des forces. A présent il n'attendait plus que la présence d'Elijah et de Katherine. Il savait pertinemment qu'Elijah viendrait pour poser des questions au sujet de ses frères. La preuve, il pouvait sentir la présence de vampires à cet instant ! Il y'en avait un en plus !

-"Bienvenu à vous tous !" dit le sorcier en sentant la présence de deux originels, d'un humain et d'un autre vampire.

-"Laissons les politesses de côté et dit nous tout de suite où sont nos frères !" dit Rebekah pressée de savoir où étaient Kol et Klaus.

-"Bienvenue à toi Rebekah !" salua le sorcier tout en se retournant et en regardant le quatuor en face de lui. "Tu viens pour le reste des festivités ?"

-"Arrête avec ton air cynique !" coupa Elijah "Nous sommes ici pour des informations et nous les voulons tout de suite !" exigea la plus calme de la famille Mikaelson.

-"Bien entendu !" répliqua Leigh en montrant le canapé des Salvatore. "Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie !"

Personne ne bougeait ce qui faisait sourire le sorcier. "Je vois que ce n'est pas la peine de proposer des petits biscuits et une tasse de thé !" fit-il remarquer.

-"Parle !" dit Matt en ne pouvant plus avec ces formalités stupides. "Tu as dit que la Pierre de Soleil était dans le passé et que Caroline et les autres aussi !"

-"Effectivement" confirma Leigh en se mettant devant le quatuor. Il évitait de regarder Katherine sinon il allait laisser couler toute sa rage et sa colère envers cette pimbêche. Or, cela ne faisait pas partie du plan.

-"Sois un peu plus causant, le sorcier !" prévient Rebekah en n'ayant pas peur des pouvoirs de cette abruti. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne les avait pas vu en œuvre !

-"Comment cela est-ce possible d'abord ?" demanda Matt les bras croisé contre sa poitrine.

-"C'est à cause de ma sphère magique et de celle de Bonnie !" expliqua Leigh en essayant d'être le plus clair possible. "Quand elles se sont rencontrées, l'énergie sombre et pure se sont entrechoquées, essayant de supplanter l'autre mais cela n'a pas fonctionné."

-"Non elles ont fusionnées !" dit Elijah en se rappelant bien de cette partie.

-"Exactement !" confirma le sorcier en repensant lui aussi à la scène. " La magie noire et la magie blanche ont fusionnées en créant ainsi une boule magique d'une intensité incroyable et possédant un pouvoir qui ne pourra jamais être égalé. La puissance de cette nouvelle sphère était tellement puissante qu'elle à implosé. Cette implosion à envoyé des ondes magiques surprenantes pouvant détruire une ville entière mais là, ce n'était pas le cas !" expliqua le sorcier perdu dans son explication pendant que les autres écoutaient attentivement. "Les ondes magiques ont pendant plusieurs secondes chamboulées les frontières du temps. Elles ont ouvertes une brèche et ont envoyés la sorcière et les autres dans le passé. Cela aurait pu très bien les mener dans le futur !" termina Leigh en étant heureux de ne pas être retourné dans le passé lui même. Cela aurait été douloureux pour lui. "La Pierre de Soleil a elle aussi subi ce retour dans le temps !" rajouta le sorcier en serrant les poings.

Elijah et Rebekah semblaient réfléchir à tout ce que venait de dire Leigh pendant que Matt s'imaginait déjà plusieurs scénarios dans sa tête. Il voyait une Caroline captive par des brigands et une Bonnie brûlé sur le bûcher à cause de la chasse aux sorcières. Celui là c'était le scénario le plus atroce, Matt en imaginait un scénario moins sordide avec Caroline en princesse et Bonnie en servante vu sa couleur de peau. C'était moins horrible mais c'était mieux les temps d'aujourd'hui.

-"Comment fait-on pour les ramener ?" demanda Rebekah en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

-"Vous ne pouvez rien faire !" répliqua Leigh en souriant et en voyant le visage de Rebekah se durcir. "Mais moi je peux !" assura la sorcier. "Je suis le seul à pouvoir les ramener avec l'aide de la sorcière Bennett coincée là-bas !"

Elijah et Rebekah se regardèrent sceptiques tout les deux pendant que Matt serrait la mâchoire. Katherine, elle, se fichait éperdument s'ils restaient bloqués là-bas ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le retour de la Pierre de Soleil. Elle était ici que dans ce but. Elle voulait à tout prix la récupérer.

-"Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?" demanda Matt en plissant les yeux. Il se doutait que Leigh n'allait pas le faire de bon cœur.

-"Parce qu'en échange, je veux que vous me donnez la Pierre de Soleil." dit le sorcier "Si Klaus me la remet à son retour, je vous laisse tous tranquille." assura le jeune homme aux yeux vert pomme.

-"Pour que tu ressuscite Aiden et d'autres personnes puissantes et nous tuer après ?" demanda Katherine en crachant son venin. "Il en est hors de question !"

-"Alors pas de retour dans le présent pour Kol et les autres !" dit le sorcier en haussant les épaules.

-"Tu comptes vraiment faire revivre Aiden ?" demanda Rebekah en s'avançant vers le sorcier pendant qu'Elijah faisait attention au moindre geste de ce dernier.

-"Oui, ainsi que ma fiancée et la sœur jumelle d'Aiden" avoua Leigh "Si nous les récupérons, vous aurez la vie sauve !" indiqua le sorcier en semblant sincère. "J'en fait le serment !"

Elijah ne savait pas quoi faire ! Il ne voulait pas donner la Pierre de Soleil à ce sorcier car sa famille en avait aussi besoin pour refaire venir quelqu'un ! Mais s'il ne donnait pas la Pierre à Leigh, c'est deux frères de plus qu'il perdait. De plus, l'offre de Leigh semblait alléchante, si elle était bien évidemment sincère ! Elijah en doutait sincèrement mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses deux frères, Bonnie et Caroline là-bas !

-"Ca marche !" dit l'aîné de la famille sous le signe de tête de Rebekah et Matt.

-"Je vois que nous avons un accord !" dit Leigh satisfait et soulagé. Le sorcier mit une main en avant, la seconde d'après un vieux parchemin apparut.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Katherine en ayant les bras croisés.

-"Un contrat magique qui stipule que la famille Mikaelson accepte mes conditions et qu'en retour je tiens parole" éclaira Leigh "Il suffit de signer et de mettre une goutte de notre sang sur ce vieux parchemin." expliqua le jeune homme.

Rebekah prit sauvagement le vieux papier dans ses mains et le lisait pour s'assurer des thermes du contrat. Elle le donna à Elijah tout en lui faisant un signe de tête pur lui dire que c'était clean.

-"Nous avons donc un marché ?" demanda Leigh.

-"Nous avons un marché !" affirma le vampire originel avant de redonner le parchemin au sorcier "Je vous en prie, signez-le avant !"

{o}{o}{o}

Bonnie avait eut la peur de sa vie ! Elle avait cru s'être fait enlever par un détraqué de l'ancien temps, un brigand et même pire. Mais heureusement, ses craintes étaient infondées, il ne s'agissait que de Kol Mikaelson, le vampire originel.

-"Mais t'es pas bien ?" cria la sorcière en savant parfaitement que c'était le Kol de 2012. Premièrement car il était habillé autrement que le Kol humain. Deuxièmement, sa coiffure était plus courte et mieux. Troisièmement, il avait courut à vive allure à la rendre presque malade et dernièrement, il portait à cet instant un sourire stupide et provocateur sur son visage.

-"Mais comment me parlez-vous Miss Benson ?" demanda d'un air ironique Kol.

Bonnie plissa les yeux tout en le regardant. Il l'avait surveillé ? Depuis combien de temps au juste ?

-"Tu me surveillais ?" questionna la sorcière.

-"Depuis le début !" répliqua Kol en levant les yeux au ciel sombre "J'ai vu mon moi humain et mon petit frère Henrik t'emmener pour te soigner !"

-"T'es venu me chercher ?" demanda incrédule Bonnie.

-"J'ai besoin de toi !" dit Kol comme si c'était évident. Bonnie faisait de grands yeux et Kol le vit et soupira "Pour retourner dans le futur j'ai besoin de toi !"

La jeune sorcière soupira exaspéré. Bien sûr qu'il était venu la chercher pour ses pouvoirs et retourner en 2012.

-"Ils sont où les autres ?" questionna la sorcière en espérant voir Caroline pas loin.

-"J'en sais rien mais j'ai une petite idée !" répliqua brièvement le vampire originel avant de commencer à avancer. Bonnie ne le suivait pas et cela agaçait le vampire qui se retourna rapidement. "Bon tu te grouilles !" dit-il.

-"Le Kol humain était beaucoup plus aimable et agréable" murmura la sorcière pour elle. Elle aurait du rester avec lui et Henrik. "J'aurais du rester avec lui !"

-"J'ai entendu !" dit Kol en donnant un sourire sadique à la sorcière qui se mit enfin à marcher. "Tu es libre de retourner là-bas après avoir fait le sort pour me ramener dans le futur avec mes frères. Pas de Bennett dans le futur égal un Kol soulagé !" expliqua le vampire.

-"J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai eut affaire à un Kol aimable et respectueux car quand on te regarde tu es très loin de celui à qui j'ai parlé ces dernières heures !" piqua la sorcière Bennett.

Kol ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentit son cœur se serrer brièvement. Car le Kol humain, c'était lui. Il ne formait qu'une seule et même personne, il avait juste évolué ! En un vampire, un monstre de la nuit dont tout le monde à peur. Pff, il détestait les humains ! Tous !

-"Rends-moi service Bennett et tais-toi !" claqua le vampire en accélérant le pas. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Henrik avait raison !

Henrik ! Le cœur de Kol se serra une troisième fois en l'espace de deux jours.

-"Tu sais que le Kol humain était plus intelligent que toi !" dit Bonnie en ne donnant pas le bonheur à Kol de son silence comme il le lui avait 'gentiment' demandé. "Il a su dire Bonnie en moins de trente secondes ! Waouh !"

Sans pouvoir se contrôler Kol afficha un demi-sourire.

-"Vas-y répète après moi" commença Bonnie avec un léger sourire "BONNIE !" articula lentement la petite métisse.

Kol décida de rentrer dans le jeu de la sorcière Bennett.

-"Bo..Booo-n..." Kol s'arrêta avant de réessayer "Bo-nnn..." le vampire s'arrêta de nouveau avant de déclarer non sans un sourire provocateur "Ah nan désolé, je n'arrive pas à le dire !"

Bonnie était exaspérée mais laissa tomber en marchant un peu plus vite. Au bout de 10 minutes de marche, elle sentit la main de Kol se poser sur son bras. La seconde suivante, le paysage se mit à défiler à une vitesse incroyable.

Quand Kol s'arrêta, Bonnie dû reprendre ses esprits avant d'entendre Kol dire :

-"Merde, on ne peut pas rester et je doute qu'ils soient ici. Essayons le village d'à côté !"

Bonnie n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle voyait à nouveau trouble.

{o}{o}{o}

Caroline était dans une petite maison ! Encore, le mot maison était un euphémisme ! Elle était plutôt dans ce que l'on pouvait appeler une tente ! Mais Klaus préférait appeler ce petit truc une hutte !

C'était horrible ! Il n'y'avait que trois pièces. Dire que quand elle était petite, Caroline disait que sa maison était nulle. Maintenant elle fermerait sa bouche. Même une chambre d'hôtel était plus grande que ça !

La jeune blonde avait conscience qu'elle faisait un peu la fille superficielle, comme quand elle était humaine mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle aurait dû être plus attentive en histoire et savoir qu'à l'époque un trois pièces était déjà modeste.

-"On se lave où ?" demanda la blonde en ayant peur de la réponse de Klaus qui semblait satisfait de la voir mal à l'aise avec ce genre de 'confort'

-"Dans une salle de bain !" répliqua l'hybride d'un ton évident.

-"Elle est où ?" demanda la blonde en étant ravi d'entendre qu'il y'avait une salle de bain.

-"Elle se situe à deux cent mètres d'ici" répondit Kol en souriant encore plus face à l'expression décomposée de Caroline "Il y'a des petits poissons mais ils ne sont pas gênant. Si tu ne veux pas te baigner dans la rivière tu ramènes de l'eau et tu le mets dans ce tonneau avant de monter à l'intérieur." expliqua l'hybride. Il devait avouer que l'hygiène avait énormément progressé au fil des années. Avoir sa salle de bain personnelle, une douche, une baignoire et un jacuzzi, c'était le rêve.

-"C'est non !" dit Caroline scandalisé. Se baigner dans une rivière ? Hors de question, elle était pudique. Elle avait peur que des pervers jettent un coup d'œil.

-"Encore une qui se plains ?" demanda une voix d'homme en entrant dans la hutte. Caroline et Klaus regardèrent le nouvel arrivant et la personne qui l'accompagnait.

-"Bonnie !" s'écria la blonde en se dirigeant vers son amie et en la prenant dans ses bras. "Je suis trop contente de te voir !" dit la blonde en serrant fort son amie qui en faisait autant.

-"Moi aussi" répliqua Bonnie.

-"Qui aurait cru que Kol soit assez intelligent pour avoir eut la même idée que moi !" dit Klaus en souriant à son frère qui souriait en échange.

-"Pas moi !" dirent Bonnie et Caroline en même temps.

Kol ne releva même pas et s'assit sur une chaise tout en mettant ses pieds sur la table. "Je suis plus intelligent qu'Elijah apparemment !" répondit seulement le cadet de la famille.

-"Il ne devrait pas tarder !" répondit Klaus avant de regarder Bonnie qui discutait avec Caroline. "Jolie tenue !" complimenta l'hybride.

-"J'en serais même jalouse !" s'exclama Caroline en regardant les vêtements de Bonnie. "Je porte un linge !" se plaignit la blonde. "Klaus m'a offert ce truc putride !"

-"Quand nous retournerons dans le présent, je serais ravie de porter un jean et haut digne !"

-"Bien dit Bonnie !" accorda Caroline.

-"Sais-tu quel sort il faut faire pour retourner dans notre temps ?" demanda Klaus en venant au cœur du sujet.

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre inférieure et prit un air embêté. Cela n'échappait pas à Klaus qui faisait tout pour ne pas crier à quel point inutile Bonnie était à cet instant.

-"Bonnie ?" demanda Caroline en espérant que son amie leur faisait une blague.

-"Je ne sais pas !" avoua la sorcière. "En même temps je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouver dans le passé, je n'ai pas pensé à prendre mon grimoire. Puis je..." Bonnie s'arrêta en ne savant pas comment le dire sans faire enrager Klaus ou Kol pour de bon.

-"Tu quoi ?" demanda Kol en enlevant ses pieds de la table.

-"Je ne ressens plus les pouvoirs des cent sorcières." dit rapidement Bonnie "En fait, je ne ressens que mes propres pouvoirs" continua-t-elle. "Je n'ai plus le pouvoir de mes ancêtres !" finit-elle en fermant brièvement les yeux aux hurlements qui allaient venir.

-"Et bien on va se débrouiller sans !" dit sombrement Klaus. Bonnie rouvrit un œil puis le deuxième. Elle pouvait voir qu'il se contenait. Il faisait des efforts pour contrôler sa colère. C'était bien !

Kol lui montrait son exaspération par ses soufflements et son regard dur vers Bonnie.

-"Demain matin tu te mets au boulot Bonnie !" reprit l'hybride en montrant son doigt vers Bonnie comme pour la menacer "Je te donne trois jours !"

La jeune sorcière Bennett fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'elle avait bien comprit ce qu'elle devait faire. Pourtant elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'y prendre et par quoi commencer dans ses recherches.

C'était dur d'être une sorcière quelques fois.

-"Hey la blonde !" commença Kol "Va prendre un bain car tu empestes !" dit le vampire en crissant son nez.

-"Ce n'est pas moi c'est la robe !" dit fortement Caroline, vexée. "Mais j'ai compris !" dit-elle avant de prendre la main de Bonnie et la forcer à venir avec elle. "Nous allons nous baigner dans la rivière." dit-elle avant de partir en prenant le vieux linge que Klaus lui tendait ainsi qu'une sorte de savon ! Elle donna un regard ennuyé à Klaus qui lui en donnait un amusé !

Kol ricanait ainsi que Klaus avant que la hutte ne soit silencieuse. Les deux frères semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Pour Kol, il s'agissait d'Henrik et de son lui humain. Pour Klaus, il s'agissait aussi d'Henrik.

-"J'ai vu mon ancien moi" commença Kol en brisant le silence et en s'assurant que Caroline et Bonnie se dirigeaient dans la bonne direction pour la rivière grâce à son ouïe.

-"Moi aussi, je me suis vu avec Elijah !" dit avec une sorte d'émotion Klaus en prenant une chaise en bois et en s'asseyant dessus avec précaution. A l'époque, les chaises n'étaient pas ce qu'elles étaient.

-"Je l'ai vu aussi !" continua Kol en posant son regard marron sur son demi-frère.

-"H..Henrik ?" questionna l'hybride en ayant du mal à prononcer le prénom de son frère tant il était difficile de faire face à la douleur et à la culpabilité lié à ce prénom, cette personne.

-"Oui, c'était le jour où je l'emmenais chasser pour la première fois. Tu sais le rituel du frère aîné emmenant le cadet ?" sourit Kol en se rappelant comme si c'était hier sa journée avec son petit-frère.

Klaus fit un signe de tête. La chasse était une valeur noble à l'époque. C'était aussi un moyen de survivre et de ramener de quoi manger le midi et le soir. Mikael avait apprit à Finn à chasser. Finn l'avait apprit à Elijah. Elijah à lui bien évidemment. Lui à Kol et Kol à Henrik. Rebekah, elle, avait apprit à déplumer et à dépecer les bêtes et à cuisiner ! Dommage que maintenant, elle faisait tout cramer. Heureusement qu'ils étaient des vampires en fin de compte !

-"Tu as pu voir à nouveau cette scène ?" demanda Klaus en baissant la tête.

-"Pas vraiment" répondit Kol "Ils ont trouvé le corps de Bonnie et l'ont soigné à la place !"

Klaus fit un simple signe de tête.

-"Tu te doute donc bien que c'est dans deux jours ?" questionna l'hybride en levant la tête timidement vers son frère.

-"Je ne suis pas bête !" répliqua sèchement Kol en se levant de sa chaise. Klaus en fit autant avant de se diriger vers son frère et de poser une main lourde sur l'épaule de Kol.

-"Nous allons le revoir dans notre présent. Notre but c'était celui-là quand nous avons apprit le pouvoir de cette Pierre. " expliqua Klaus. "Ne t'inquiètes pas mon frère, nous allons réussir !" assura l'hybride.

Kol pouffa légèrement avant de se dégager de la prise de son frère. "J'espère bien !" dit-il.

{o}{o}{o}

Bonnie et Caroline avaient trouvé la rivière. Il faisait nuit dehors et il commençait à pleuviner mais les filles s'en foutaient car elles étaient déjà mouillé à cause de la rivière. L'eau n'était pas chaude mais les deux filles s'étaient peu à peu habituées.

-"C'est honteux de se baigner comme ça !" dit Caroline "Et si un homme débarquait et avait décidé de faire des choses pas catholique ?" demanda la blonde guettant toujours les arbres et en écoutant le moindre bruit grâce à son ouïe de vampire.

-"J'utilise mes pouvoirs sur lui !" répliqua Bonnie en se dépêchant de se décrasser avec le savon que Klaus avait donné. Il sentait assez bon en plus.

-"Et moi je l'hypnotise !" répliqua Caroline avant de prendre le savon que Bonnie lui tendait et de se laver avec. "Et je lui botte les fesses avec ma super vitesse et ma super force"

-"N'empêche que c'est assez amusant de se retrouver toute nue dans une rivière !" avoua Bonnie. A Mystic Falls elle n'aurait jamais osé. La c'était l'occasion parfaite.

-"Ouais car nous sommes des femmes fortes. Mais t'imagines pour les femmes normales, elles ne devaient pas être rassurées et toujours à l'affut. Mais sinon comment tu vas ?" demanda la jeune femme en changeant de sujet.

-"Assez bien !" dit Bonnie "J'ai juste envie de retourner chez moi et oublier ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui !" avoua la métisse. Voir Henrik et savoir qu'il allait mourir lui faisait mal au cœur. Le petit garçon avait l'air adorable. Et voir Kol humain l'avait un peu chamboulé.

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda Caroline "Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?"

Bonnie expliqua pendant 10 minutes ce qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui avec le Kol humain et Henrik sous l'oreille attentive de Caroline.

-"T'es sûr que c'était Kol ?" demanda Caroline après que Bonnie eut finit son petit monologue "C'était peut-être son frère jumeaux !"

-"Non c'était vraiment lui !" dit Bonnie. "Complètement différent !"

-"Moi j'ai vu brièvement Klaus humain !" dit Caroline en souriant.

-"Alors ?" demanda Bonnie intéressée.

-"Il était canon avec des cheveux long !" dit tout simplement la belle blonde en rougissant.

-"C'est toujours froid entre vous deux ?" demanda Bonnie curieuse de savoir si Klaus était toujours distant avec sa meilleure amie. Qu'on soit d'accord, Bonnie n'était pas vraiment fan de Klaroline mais la jeune blonde était son amie et elle ferait tout pour son bonheur. Un seul faux pas de Klaus et il était un hybride mort !

-"Moins !' répliqua Caroline dans un ton soulagée "Bon c'est mieux qu'il y'a un moment où il me prenait pour son larbin. Je n'ai pas supporté ce ton. Surtout à la soirée du bal mondain. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai refusé de danser avec lui et que j'ai préféré être en compagnie d'Elijah." expliqua la belle vampiresse." Là, j'ai remarqué qu'il commence à me redonner ses petits surnoms mais ses flirts ont fortement diminué !" termina-t-elle.

-"Et ça te manque ?"

-"Un peu" dit Caroline en regardant Bonnie la fixer " Car je ne me sens plus spéciale" avoua la blonde en sortant de la rivière et en se séchant avec la serviette que Klaus lui avait donné. Caroline reprit ensuite sa robe bleue qu'elle avait fait tremper et avait lavée avec le savon un peu plus tôt. Bonnie scanda un sort qui permit à la robe bleu de sécher rapidement permettant ainsi à Caroline de la remettre tout de suite.

-"Tu m'as dit que tu avais des sentiments pour lui l'autre fois et je vois bien que tu es blessée par l'attitude de Klaus en ce moment malgré la carapace forte que tu mets devant lui." dit Bonnie en sortant à son tour de la rivière tout en réprimant des frissons. Elle prit la serviette que Caroline lui tendait avant de se sécher et de remettre ses vêtements d'époque. "Pourquoi tu ne lui dit rien ?"

Caroline soupira avant de détacher ses cheveux en enlevant la branche en bois. Bonnie en fit de même. "Parce que je n'ose pas ! J'ai peur de me prendre un gros vent où qu'il pense que je joue avec lui ! Puis il ne le méritais pas avant-hier et hier !"

-"Tu fais la technique de l'autruche alors ?" demanda Bonnie en levant un sourcil.

-"Ben ouais !" répliqua Caroline en ne savant pas quoi dire d'autre. "J'attends le bon moment et qu'il le mérite"

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. "Nous ferions mieux de rentrer car ce n'est plus une pluie fine qui va nous tomber sur la tête !" prévint la blonde.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête avant de partir accompagné de Caroline. Une fois arrivé au village, Bonnie entra dans la hutte mais la blonde ne la suivit pas.

-"Caroline ?" questionna Bonnie.

-"J'arrive attends !" dit la blonde en partant dehors.

Bonnie soupira une fois de plus avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise sans relâche. La chaise se brisa et Bonnie se retrouva par terre tout en maudissant ce maudit objet. Sa va personne ne l'avait vu !

Ou bien si !

Le rire d'un certain originel pouvait se faire entendre et bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit Kol !

-"Il me semblait bien qu'il fallait que tu perdes du poids !" dit-il tout en réussissant à vexer Bonnie. Il n'avait plus rien de charmant ! C'était sûr !

{o}{o}{o}

Caroline n'était pas folle ! Elle avait bien vu Klaus discuter avec quelqu'un il y'a deux minutes à cet endroit ! Avec qui d'ailleurs ? La jeune blonde mourrait d'envie de le savoir. Une connaissance de l'époque peut-être ?

La jeune blonde utilisa son ouïe de vampire pour localiser la voix de Klaus.

Désolée mais elle voulait à tout prix savoir.

Au bout de trente secondes à peine, Caroline savait où Klaus était ! La jeune blonde se mit à distance raisonnable de l'endroit pour pouvoir voir et entendre ce que disait l'hybride.

Il était dans une sorte de grange au milieu de chevaux mais aussi de poules. C'était assez bizarre de le voir là en fait. Puis il n'était pas seul ! Non. Il était accompagné d'une femme. Vu la robe qu'elle portait c'était obligatoirement une femme. Elle avait une longue cape sur elle et son capuchon était sur sa tête empêchant ainsi à Caroline de voir son visage.

-"Je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui Niklaus !" dit la femme. La voix de cette dernière disait quelque chose à Caroline. "Oh vous avez coupé vos cheveux !" fit-elle remarquer.

-"Oui, vous aimez ?" demanda Klaus en prenant un ton charmeur.

-"Avec vos cheveux long ou court vous êtes toujours élégant" dit la femme en flirtant en retour et en enlevant son capuchon. Révélant ainsi son identité à Caroline au loin.

Caroline manquait de s'étouffer en voyant le physique de la personne.

-"Vous me flattez énormément Tatia !" dit Klaus en prenant la main de la belle jeune femme et en lui faisant le baisemain.

-"Je ne dis que la vérité !" s'exclama la belle brune qui ressemblait tellement à Katherine et Elena. En fait non, c'était Katherine et Elena qui lui ressemblaient.

Caroline était intriguée ! Il s'agissait donc de l'ancêtre de Katherine et de son amie ! Mais aussi le premier amour d'Elijah et de ... Klaus.

-"Permettez-moi alors de vous en dire une ma belle Tatia !" dit Klaus avec un éblouissant sourire. "Vous êtes la perfection incarné Milady !"

Caroline fronçait les sourcils et une pointe de jalousie montait en elle. La voix qu'avait Klaus avec Tatia était si douce et semblait si sincère ! Puis le compliment qui lui avait donné était le plus beau compliment qu'une fille puisse recevoir ! Caroline en était verte, verte de jalousie. Elle avait envie de venir interrompre ce moment ! Très grande envie même.

-"Vous êtes un charmeur né Niklaus !" souriait Tatia "Vous êtes vraiment une personne aimable et attentionné, rien que pour cela mon cœur bat à pleine vitesse" avoua la belle brunette.

'_Oui et c'est pour cela que tu flirtais avec Elijah aussi_.' pensa amèrement Caroline en ayant ses ongles qui se plantaient dans sa peau tellement elle serrait ses poings. Elle allait craquer ! Elle allait se diriger vers eux !

-"Votre cœur bat-il plus en ma présence qu'en la présence d'Elijah ?" demanda Klaus en levant une main pour la poser délicatement sur la joue de Tatia. Ce geste mettait Caroline dans un état presque colérique à cet instant.

-"Mon cœur me joue bien des tours je l'avoue, et cela me met en colère contre moi-même." avoua Tatia "Mais je ne peux nier mes sentiments profonds envers vous Niklaus tout comme je ne peux nier ce que je ressens pour Elijah." dit-elle dans une tristesse profonde.

Caroline devait avouer que Tatia, Katherine et Elena avaient toujours des problèmes dans les affaires de cœur. Les pauvres, elles se retrouvaient dans un triangle amoureux pas possible.

-"Mais il vous faut faire un choix Tatia !" encouragea Klaus "Et je veux vous y aider !" rajouta l'hybride avant de se pencher vers la jeune femme.

Caroline voyait rouge à cet instant. Il n'allait tout de même pas embrasser Tatia ? Il ne l'aimait plus ! Il l'avait dit lui même. Puis c'était le Klaus de 2012 et non pas celui de ce temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait d'abord avec elle ? Pourquoi était-il avec elle à cet instant ?

-"Je vous en prie Nicklaus !" murmura faiblement Tatia en regardant l'hybride dans les yeux.

-"Chuut !" murmura Klaus tout en se rapprochant encore plus près.

Caroline n'en pouvait plus et ne pouvait pas regarder la scène qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Elle savait que la jalousie qu'elle ressentait était complètement débile car Tatia était morte et que Klaus n'avait aucun avenir avec elle. Elle savait tout ça mais là en ce moment Tatia était bien vivante et Klaus du futur était avec elle. Il lui parlait, il l'a charmait, il flirtait avec elle et Caroline en était malade de jalousie. Il allait même l'embrasser !

Stupide, stupide, stupide et stupide jalousie.

Stupide serrement de cœur aussi.

La jeune blonde retourna furieusement dans la hutte en s'en voulant beaucoup de ressentir çà, surtout que Klaus n'était pas son petit-ami ! Mais bon sang elle était furieuse contre l'hybride. On ne retourne pas dans le passé pour embrasser son premier amour hein ! Ils avaient de la chance qu'elle n'ait rien interrompu. Puis d'abord, elle était légèrement en froid avec Klaus ! Oui mais pas aussi fort qu'hier !

La jeune blonde vit Bonnie assise par terre au coin de la hutte.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" demanda la sorcière Bennett, inquiète et oubliant sa petite joute verbale avec Kol qui se trouvait dans une autre pièce.

-"Rien !" répliqua durement Caroline en s'asseyant sans ménagement sur la chaise en bois à côté d'elle. La chaise céda sous le poids de la blonde qui se retrouva les fesses au sol tout en râlant et en insultant l'objet de tous les noms.

Un ricanement se fit entendre.

Celui de Kol bien évidement !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : ….**

**Bonnie Bennett****: Merci à vous tous pour la lecture de ce chapitre ! J'espère bien qu'il vous a plu et que vous serez là pour la suite. **

**Caroline Forbes****: Oui car il va se passer une chose importante d'après WhiteBlackGrey ! En fait nous allons vous dévoiler trois grandes choses à la place de vous donner des extraits car l'auteur n'a pas le courage d'aller ouvrir son deuxième ordinateur pour vous donner les extraits… Elle est méchante hein ? **

**Rebekah Mikaelson :**** C'est moi qui divulgue ce qu'il va se passer en restant quand même mystérieuse ! Donc dans le chapitre suivant, il va se passer ceci : **

_-__Leigh annonce à Bonnie par magie que la Pierre de Soleil doit être trouvé pour que tout le monde rentre dans le présent. _

_-Sentiment de jalousie, déclaration et nervosité au rendez-vous ainsi qu'un ba…_

_-Bonnie retombe sur quelqu'un qui ne lui veux pas du bien… Qui viendra la sauver ? _

**Katherine Pierce :**** C'est bon, les trois indices sont donnés, on peut s'en aller ailleurs ? **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Non, attendez, attendez ! **

**Klaus et Elijah Mikaelson :**** Quoi ? **

***Kol met un chapeau de fête sur la tête de tout le monde sous le regard agacé de Klaus et le regard sceptique d'Elijah et les autres***

**Kol Mikaelson****: C'est l'anniversaire de Bamon56 aujourd'hui alors on va chanter ! **

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** Désolé, je ne chante pas moi ! Puis Bamon56 car à dit un truc louche sur moi dans sa review du chapitre 13… **

**Caroline Forbes****: Oh si on chante ! J'adore les anniversaires, j'aurais dû lui organiser une grande fiesta…**

**Klaus Mikaelson****: J'ai dit que je ne chanterais pas ! **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Tu chantes et après tu te tais ! Allez c'est partit ! **

***Tout le monde se met à chanter***

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !**

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !**

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BAMON56 !**

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !**

**Bonnie, Rebekah et Caroline :**** Wohoooouuuu ! **

**Klaus Mikaelson : ****Ouais wohouuuu ! Tu as de la chance, je ne tue personne le jour de son anniversaire ! **

**Elijah Mikaelson :**** Joyeux anniversaire Bamon56 ! **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Comme cadeau d'anniversaire, je t'offre mon sourire sexy et mon regard super charmant… Non, voyons Darling, pas la peine de me remercier… Non seulement je suis le plus beau mais je suis le plus généreux. Allez profite de ce jour princesse ! **

**Les autres :**** Quel vantard et quel dragueur :-/**


	16. Révélation et cliché !

**Lili93270 :** _Merci pour ta review, la suite arrive aujourd'hui ! _

**Jenifael09 :** _Merci aussi pour ton commentaire. Le chapitre 15 arrive aujourd'hui et j'espère bien qu'il aura la même appréciation._

**Jayanthi :** _Coucou, tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdu goût à Vampire Diaries. Moi aussi je suis déçue de la tournure des évènements, je suis même en colère pour ne pas changer lol. Pour l'histoire, oui, les femmes devaient être plus minces à l'époque lol. Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que Caroline à manqué un détail qui va tout changer hihi. _

**Iman :** _Merci pour ton commentaire (^-^) Le chapitre arrive aujourd'hui et on va pouvoir avoir des explications et des éclaircissements. Je suis curieuse de voir si la fin que tu imagines est la même que j'ai écrite… la réponse beaucoup plus tard je crois hé hé._

**Vampire06 :** _Merci pour avoir commenté le chapitre 15 en fait le 14 lol mais bon ce n'est qu'un détail. Tu vas être soulagée dans ce chapitre je crois bien. _

**Bamon56 :** _Je suis super ravie de lire que tu as adoré la fin de mon autre histoire sur la vengeance de Kol. Klaus va dévoiler ce qu'il à fait avec Tatia dans ce chapitre… Je suis contente que tu as aimé ma petite dédicace à la fin xD Oui, heureusement que c'était ton anniversaire, tu aurais pu te défouler sur Klaus ce jour là, il ne t'aurait pas tué. _

**ThuyVan :** _Merci d'avoir commenté le chapitre précédent :-) Je pense que tu supposes bien hé hé. Pour le Kennett, il se construit très lentement car ils ne s'apprécient pas trop mais ce voyage dans le temps va ouvrir les yeux de Bonnie mais aussi Kol et je peux te dire qu'il va se passer un tout petit truc mignon dans le chapitre 17… _

**Johanne :**_ La scène avec les chaises à marqué tout le monde lol ! Je suis contente de voir que tu as tout aimé. Merci bien pour tous les commentaires. _

**Petite Amande :** _Merci beaucoup -) J'espère que cette suite te plaira. _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre **: Nouvelle menace !

**Chapitre 15**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Précédemment !**

_La jeune blonde retourna furieusement dans la hutte en s'en voulant beaucoup de ressentir çà, surtout que Klaus n'était pas son petit-ami ! Mais bon sang elle était furieuse contre l'hybride. On ne retourne pas dans le passé pour embrasser son premier amour hein ! _

_La jeune blonde vit Bonnie assise par terre au coin de la hutte. _

_-"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" demanda la sorcière Bennett, inquiète et oubliant sa petite joute verbale avec Kol qui se trouvait dans une autre pièce. _

_-"Rien !" répliqua durement Caroline en s'asseyant sans ménagement sur la chaise en bois à côté d'elle. La chaise céda sous le poids de la blonde qui se retrouva les fesses au sol tout en râlant et en insultant l'objet de tous les noms. _

_Un ricanement se fit entendre. _

_Celui de Kol bien évidement ! _

**Maintenant ! **

_Bonnie était dans la forêt ! Elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle s'était retrouvé ici. De plus, la forêt semblait encore plus bizarre de d'habitude. _

_-"Bonnie !" s'exclama une voix à droite de la sorcière qui la fit frissonner._

_La belle métisse tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Leigh, portant un sourire hautin_

_-"Leigh !" marmonna la sorcière. "Que fais-tu ici ?" demanda-t-elle. _

_-"Je viens te délivrer un message !" dit le sorcier en ne perdant pas de temps "Et il faut faire vite car mon temps est limité !" dit-il en s'approchant de Bonnie qui se méfiait du sorcier comme la peste. _

_-"De quoi parles-tu ?" demanda incrédule la jeune Bennett. _

_-"Toi, Klaus, Kol et ta copine êtes coincé dans le passé et je viens te donner la solution pour que vous retournez dans le futur." expliqua Leigh. "Je suis dans ton rêve !" dit le sorcier. _

_Bonnie était encore plus perplexe qu'il y'a deux secondes. _

_-"Ecoute je vais te résumer rapidement la situation" commença Leigh " Les ondes magiques causés par la fusion de nos sphères ont causé un trouble dans les barrières temporelles. C'est pour ça que Klaus, toi, Caroline et Kol vous êtes retourné dans le passé. Elijah et la garce de Pierce sont avec moi dans le présent accompagné de Matt et Rebekah. Soit dit en passant il vous adresse leur bonjour." expliqua rapidement le sorcier en tournant autour de la sorcière qui ne perdait pas une miette de l'explication. "Pour retourner en 2012, vous avez besoin de mes pouvoirs qui te seront envoyé pendant un temps dans ton corps. Tu réciteras la formule et hop le tour est joué" finit le sorcier en arrêtant de tourner autour de Bonnie. _

_-"J'ai bien comprit" dit Bonnie "Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ferais ça !" _

_-"Parce que je suis généreux !" dit Leigh en haussant les épaules. _

_-"Elijah te force hein ! " dit la sorcière en souriant. "Où Aiden est aussi dans le passé !" supposa la sorcière. _

_-"Aiden est mort !" siffla Leigh en ne souriant plus du tout. "Je te ramènes toi et ta bande de vampires dans notre temps mais il faudrait avant que vous retrouviez la Pierre de Soleil qui est elle aussi dans le passé !" expliqua l'homme en fixant Bonnie dans les yeux "Pierre de Soleil que vous serez obligé de me remettre une fois de retour grâce à un pacte qu'Elijah et moi avons fait !" _

_-"Quoi la Pierre de Soleil est là ?" demanda Bonnie. _

_-"Oui et elle sera à moi !" dit le sorcier avant de mettre sa main sur sont front. "Je vais devoir partir !" dit-il. "Je reviendrais dans ton inconscient pour t'aider dans les recherches." _

_Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car Leigh avait disparut, la laissant seule dans la forêt. _

{o}{o}{o}

Bonnie ouvrit les yeux subitement et se redressa.

C'était sûr et certain, c'était bien une vision qu'elle venait d'avoir. La jeune sorcière se releva et touchait son dos. Dormir sur de la paille ce n'était pas la même chose que de dormir dans un bon lit.

-"Caroline !" dit la jeune métisse en regardant son amie éveillée et les yeux fixés à la porte d'entrée. "Caroline !" répéta Bonnie avant de se diriger vers son amie et de passer sa main devant ses yeux.

-"Quoi ?" demanda Caroline brusquement. Instinctivement Bonnie se recula face à ce ton. Caroline le vit et se mordilla la lèvre. "Oh, je suis désolée Bonnie, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça !" s'excusa la blonde.

-"Non c'est bon !" dit la belle métisse "Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

Caroline n'eut même pas le temps de dire à Bonnie qu'elle était en colère contre Klaus pour hier et qu'elle avait attendu toute la nuit qu'il revienne dans la hutte car ce dernier entra précisément à cet instant.

-"Mesdemoiselles, je vous souhaite bien le bonjour" dit-il apparemment de bonne humeur. Caroline fixa ce dernier avec colère pendant que Bonnie le regardait sans émotion. "Où est Kol ?" demanda l'hybride.

-"Juste là !" répondit le vampire avec deux sceaux en bois vide.

-"T'étais où ?" demanda durement Caroline en regardant l'hybride.

-"Parti faire un tour !" répliqua Klaus en se dirigeant vers la pièce et en allumant un feu à l'intérieur.

-"Toute la nuit ?" questionna à nouveau Caroline en se levant du sol et en se plantant à côté de l'hybride.

Bonnie ne comprenait pas pourquoi Caroline posait autant de question.

-"Toute la nuit !" affirma Klaus avec un grand sourire. "Pourquoi ces questions love ?" interrogea l'hybride.

-"Je suis curieuse c'est tout." dit sèchement la belle blonde qui n'arrivait pas à cacher sa jalousie.

-"Je pense qu'elle t'a vu en compagnie de Tatia et que cela ne lui as pas plût !" dit Kol en intervenant dans la conversation. "Je l'ai vu toute la nuit en train de t'attendre et de murmurer son mépris pour toi" dit Kol en regardant Klaus qui semblait étonné. Caroline, elle, avait une grande envie de meurtre envers Kol à cet instant. "Je crois tout simplement que la blonde est jalouse !" affirma le cadet de la famille en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

-"Je se suis pas JALOUSE" hurla Caroline les poings serrés en regardant Bonnie faisant un signe négatif de la tête pour lui dire que son attitude disait le contraire.

-"Vraiment ?" demanda Klaus en se redressant une fois le feu allumé.

-"Non !" répliqua Caroline en se sentant bête et en sentant ses joues devenir chaude.

-"Non ?" questionna Klaus avec un sourire tordu sur le visage.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle d'abord ?" demanda Caroline en craquant "Je t'ai vu l'embrasser !" accusa-t-elle en se rendant ridicule. C'était ignoble d'être jalouse en étant rien qu'une humaine mais en étant un vampire c'était horriblement ignoble ! C'était plus fort qu'elle.

-"De l'action, enfin !" dit Kol en posant les deux sceaux en bois au sol et en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Bonnie, elle, se sentait de trop.

-"Je ne l'ai pas embrassé !" répliqua Klaus en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Menteur !" répliqua de suite Caroline.

-"Je ne l'ai pas embrassé je te dis !" dit Klaus en commençant à être agacé par cette discussion.

-"Tu as fait quoi alors ?" interrogea Caroline en criant "Car je vous ai vu tout les deux et j'ai tout entendu !"

-"Si tu aurais tout vu et entendu ma chère Caroline tu aurais vu que je me suis approché d'elle avant de planter mes deux crocs dans son cou délicat pour lui pomper le sang et le mettre dans plusieurs fioles !" cria à son tour Klaus, frustré de devoir donner des explications. Puis d'abord, pourquoi il en donnait ? "Car figure-toi que je vais retourner dans le présent avec le sang de Tatia pour créer une dizaine d'Hybride vu qu'Elena ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité !" expliqua encore une fois l'hybride.

-"Hein ?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Eh oui !" dit Klaus en prenant un air victorieux "Ce petit séjour dans le passé n'est pas si inutile que ça !" Pour affirmer ses dires, l'hybride souleva son maillot pour montrer autour de sa ceinture onze fioles de sang. "Alors ?" demanda Klaus en regardant Caroline.

La jeune blonde avait une main sur ses yeux ! Voilà, maintenant elle se sentait bête, ridicule, doublement ridicule. Elle venait de se prendre une bonne grosse honte devant Klaus mais aussi Kol et sa meilleure amie. La classe !

La belle vampiresse en robe bleue enleva sa main de ses yeux pour regarder l'hybride sourire comme s'il venait d'être élu le méchant le plus effrayant de Mystic Falls.

-"Je crois que tu me dois des explications, Darling !" dit Klaus en sentant que ce qu'allait dire Caroline allait être intéressant.

-"Oui elle t'en doit mais moi je sais comment revenir en 2012 !" dit Bonnie en épargnant à Caroline de devoir s'expliquer devant tout le monde. Après tout c'était entre elle et Klaus.

L'attention de tout le monde se retrouva sur Bonnie. Caroline semblait heureuse.

-"Et comment ?" demanda Klaus en redevenant super sérieux.

{o}{o}{o}

Bonnie dût prendre 30 minutes pour bien expliquer à tout le monde ce qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve grâce à Leigh. Elle avait tout dit sans oublier de mentionner le pacte entre Elijah et Leigh pour la Pierre de Soleil.

-"Bordel mais pourquoi il à fait ça !" cria Klaus en donnant un coup de pied à la table qui s'affaissa. Plus de table et plus de chaises. Vive la hutte !

-"C'était ça ou nous restions coincé ici !" dit Bonnie "Que préfères-tu ?"

Klaus semblait se calmer ainsi que Kol qui avait crié.

-"Hors de question qu'il garde la Pierre de Soleil" dit Kol "Nous lui voleront la Pierre s'il le faut !"

-"Où est la Pierre ?" demanda Caroline "Il te l'a dit ?"

-"Non mais il va me guider dans mes rêves." dit la sorcière.

-"Nous ferons comme il le dit" commença Klaus en levant la tête. "Quand nous serons dans notre temps nous aviserons mais une chose est sûr, cette Pierre sera à nous !" dit Klaus sous la confirmation de Kol.

-"Donc cela ne sert à rien de chercher après ce caillou maintenant. Il faut attendre ce bouffon de sorcier te donne des réponses en rêve !" dit le plus jeune de la famille Mikaelson. Bonnie fit un signe de tête. "Bien, donc en attendant prends ces deux sceaux et va chercher de l'eau dans le puits à un kilomètre au nord" ordonna le vampire en reprenant les deux sceaux et en les donnants à Bonnie.

-"Quoi ?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Tu m'as bien entendu !" dit Kol "Tu n'as pas à te tromper en plus c'est toujours tout droit !" dit le vampire avant d'aller dehors et de revenir avant de jeter trois lapins vers Caroline. "Toi tu vas préparer le déjeuner en enlevant la peau de ses lapins et en les faisant cuir avec les légumes." ordonna Kol avant de partir de la hutte tout en montant sur un cheval.

-"Il plaisante ?" demandèrent Bonnie et Caroline en même temps.

-"Malheureusement non !" dit Klaus en souriant. "Je vais rester ici et te dire comment faire pour que le déjeuner soit bon!" rajouta l'hybride en voyant la mine dégouté de la blonde. "Puis nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire." rajouta-t-il en faisant frissonner Caroline de peur.

Bonnie prit cette dernière phrase comme son signal de départ avec ses deux sceaux stupides. La jeune sorcière partit en direction du nord vers ce stupide puits à cause de ce stupide Kol. Laissant Klaus et Caroline seuls. Seule avec un homme qui allait la sonder…

La jeune blonde se sentait mal à l'aise surtout avec le regard insistant de l'hybride. Un long silence s'installa avant qu'il ne fut brisé par le rire de Klaus. Caroline était vexée qu'il rigole de cette situation. La belle et jeune vampiresse prit les lapins avant de les regarder dégoûté. Elle n'allait pas leur enlever la peau à ces pauvres bêtes.

-"Tiens !" dit Klaus en lui donnant un couteau. "Et fais le bien pour qu'on ne mange pas des poils. Surtout pour Bonnie !"

Caroline était en train de faire un cauchemar. A contrecœur, la belle femme de 18 ans commença à enlever la peau du lapin tout en laissant paraître son dégoût.

-"Parle" ordonna Klaus au bout de deux minutes de silence.

-"Tu crois qu'il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui ?" demanda Caroline en faisant exprès de ne pas comprendre ce qu'impliquait Klaus en lui ordonnant de lui parler.

-"Parle de la scène que tu as faites ce matin !" dit l'hybride pas le moins du monde amusé. Caroline le vit et arrêta de suite les petites blagues ou alors les airs lunatique. C'était le moment ! Le moment de tout avoué. Il le fallait pour sa santé d'esprit.

-"C'est difficile à le dire Klaus !" commença Caroline en enlevant la peau du deuxième lapin plus facilement que le premier. "Mais j'étais jalouse !" confirma la blonde à la question de Klaus au début.

-"Pourquoi ?"

Qu'il était impatient se dit la blonde. Il ne savait pas qu'elle galérait là !

-"Parce que je...je t'aime bien Klaus" avoua Caroline en fermant fort ses yeux avant de les rouvrir. "Je voulais pas que tu partes de Mystic Falls" commença la blonde en étant lancée "Quand tu es parti j'ai toujours pensé à toi en me demandant ce que tu faisais, si tu pensais à moi et tout le tralala. Quand tu es revenu et que tu m'as sauvé j'étais heureuse mais je ne savais pas comment l'exprimer. Cette nuit chez moi était un vrai calvaire quand tu m'as dit que tu me laissais tranquille et que tu avais tout comprit alors qu'en fait tu ne comprenais rien du tout. Je m'étais enfin avoué que je t'aimais beaucoup mais toi tu m'as complètement refermé la porte au nez et j'ai eu mal. Pour le bal je m'étais préparé seulement pour te plaire mais j'étais déçu quand tu ne m'as rien dit au début." dit rapidement la jeune femme en élevant de plus en plus la voix "Alors quand je t'ai vu avec Tatia mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être jalouse et d'être blessé !" avoua la blonde en terminant son monologue d'une vitesse surprenante.

Pour une oreille humaine on aurait dit qu'elle jacassait pour Klaus tout était compréhensible.

Encore un silence, un long silence qui angoissait Caroline qui prenait le troisième lapin pour lui faire la peau.

-"Tu vas dire quelque chose où tu vas t'enterrer dans le silence ?" finit par crier Caroline en étant à la limite de pleurer à cause de l'angoisse mais aussi prête à le gifler s'il ne prenait pas la parole.

-"T'es complexe toi !" finit par dire Klaus. "Franchement je ne te comprends pas " dit-il en prenant les deux lapins qu'elle avait dépecés pour les mettre de côté. "Je crois qu'avec toi c'est suis-moi je te fuis et fuis-moi je te suis !" dit l'hybride en regardant la blonde qui avait les yeux brillant.

-"Moi non plus je ne me comprends pas très bien !" dit la blonde en se levant et en donnant le troisième lapin à Klaus. Le vampire aux longs cheveux blonds partit de la hutte pour laisser ses larmes couler librement mais elle sentit une main puissante la retenir dans la hutte.

-"Je ne vais pas faire le connard qui se venge en te faisant subir ce que tu m'as fait vivre en me rejetant" annonça Klaus ayant déjà pensé à l'idée de se venger pour ce que Caroline lui avait fait. Comme la rejeter à son tour pendant un temps. Mais s'il faisait ça, il avait peur de ne plus avoir de chance. Puis il devait avouer qu'il n'allait pas réussir à le faire. Tout comme il n'avait pas réussit à rester très froid avec elle. Elle l'éblouissait à chaque fois et il ne pouvait pas empêcher à son cœur d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et son cœur voulait Caroline, même après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit et fait pour le rejeter. C'était Caroline et personne d'autre.

-"Cela veut dire quoi ?" demanda timidement la blonde en faisait légèrement demi-tour pour regarder l'hybride.

-"Ceci !" dit Klaus en s'approchant de la blonde et en lui capturant les lèvres.

Caroline accepta avec joie le baiser de Klaus. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement elle était heureuse. Pendant un instant la belle blonde frémit puis se cambra sous les caresses de l'hybride et de sa langue qui venait titiller la sienne. Désespérément, Caroline se pressa contre Klaus, voulant à tout prix approfondir les sensations fantastiques et presque surnaturelles qui étaient en train de s'emparer de son corps.

Klaus finit par se détacher de la blonde avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Il avait l'air heureux, très heureux !

Caroline qui n'avait pas besoin de reprendre son souffle à cause de son statut de vampire avait bien du mal à reprendre contenance. Ce baiser qu'elle venait d'avoir était un véritable feu d'artifice ! Jamais elle n'avait eut un baiser si intense et fougueux. Jamais.

La belle blonde soupira de bonheur mais aussi de soulagement. Un fardeau immense venait de partir de ses épaules. Elle se sentait plus légère, comme si elle allait s'envoler.

Dans un état d'euphorie complet, la blonde s'empara à son tour des lèvres de l'hybride qui accueillit avec plaisir les lèvres de sa douce. Enfin !

{o}{o}{o}

Le puits ! Bonnie voyait enfin le puits.

-"Il était temps !" s'exclama tout haut la jeune sorcière. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'elle marchait dans la forêt. Elle avait eut peur de s'être trompé et d'être perdu à un moment.

Bonnie s'approcha du puits et mit l'un des sceaux au bout de la chaîne. Elle fit descendre le récipient grâce à une manivelle en fer. Une fois au fond, la jeune femme attendit que le sceau se remplisse avant de le remonter. La jeune sorcière en fit de même avec le deuxième sceau.

-"Il me prend pour sa boniche on dirait" finit par se plaindre la jeune femme quand elle prit les deux sceaux d'eau dans ses mains. Avec l'eau, ils étaient lourds. Comment allait-elle faire pendant un kilomètre ? "Même ici il me rends la vie pas possible !" dit-elle en essayant de marcher bien droite avec les deux sceaux de taille moyenne. Il lui aurait peut-être fallu la barre à mettre sur ses épaules pour tenir les deux sceaux.

-"Il va m'entendre lui !" dit-elle en évitant les branches et la boue à cause de la pluie de la veille.

-"Avez-vous besoin d'aide mademoiselle ?"

Bonnie se retourna pour voir un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, un peu rondouillet, possédant une barbe d'une semaine au moins. Il possédait une hache dans la main. Il n'avait pas l'air commode et il effrayait Bonnie à vrai dire.

-"Non mais je vous remercie beaucoup !" dit Bonnie en faisant un signe de tête et en reprenant sa route.

-"Tes maîtres doivent être rude avec toi !" dit-il en faisant stopper une fois de plus Bonnie qui posait ses deux sceaux pour faire face à l'individu "Allez chercher de l'eau dans ce vieux puits toute seule et dans la boue" continua l'homme à la hache en s'approchant de Bonnie qui commençait à avoir peur.

Dans les films d'époque, les servantes étaient des personnes de couleurs noires ou alors des métisses. Et elles étaient utilisées pour plusieurs choses comme le ménage, le service mais aussi comme objet sexuelles de temps en temps. Elles étaient traitées comme des objets et n'avaient aucuns droits.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Bonnie n'était pas rassurée pour son sort à cet instant et que cet homme lui inspirait craintes, frayeurs. Il lui donnait la chair de poule.

-"N..Non" bégaya Bonnie avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. "Ils sont..." La jeune sorcière allait dire sympa mais elle ne savait pas si ce mot existait à l'époque. "Ils me traitent assez bien !" dit rapidement la sorcière. "Excusez-moi mais je dois vite rentrer, je ne voudrais pas les mettre en colère !"

Bonnie voulut reprendre ses sceaux mais elle sentit la main de l'homme autour de son poignet, l'empêchant de faire un mouvement. Bonnie avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

-"Vos maîtres sont-ils impatient de goûter à cette eau ?" demanda l'homme avec une voix qui se voulait rauque mais qui était horrible aux oreilles de Bonnie.

-"Lâchez mon bras s'il vous plaît !" dit Bonnie en évitant tout contact d'œil, c'était insolent à l'époque à une métisse de regarder dans les yeux fixement.

-"Je vois de la peur sur votre visage !" dit l'homme en ignorant la demande respectueuse de Bonnie. "Il n'y'a aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi !" assura-t-il avant de poser son autre main sur la joue de Bonnie et en la caressant.

Bonnie frissonna de dégoût et décida d'utiliser ses pouvoirs contre l'homme pour l'envoyer balader mais rien ne survenait. L'homme ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Le regard de Bonnie s'agrandit de peur et de surprise avant de voir autour du cou de l'homme une sorte d'amulette. C'était ça ! Elle avait déjà lu dans le grimoire de sa grand-mère que des amulettes pouvaient protéger les humains. Ce gars d'un peu moins de cent kilos en possédait une autour de son cou. Si le cœur de Bonnie battait à cent à l'heure tout à l'heure, il battait à présent à mille à cause de la peur.

-"Votre peau et si douce !" déclara l'homme dans un murmure "Et vous êtes si belle !"

-"Lâche-moi tout de suite sale porc" ordonna Bonnie en abandonnant le vouvoiement et en regardant l'homme dans les yeux. La seconde suivante, Bonnie eut le droit à une gifle au niveau de sa joue gauche. Sa tête allait presque se décoller vu la force de la gifle qu'elle venait de recevoir. La belle métisse en était choquée et humilié. Elle pouvait sentir sa joue brûler à cause du coup et elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

L'homme se mit à ricaner sombrement avant de resserrer plus son emprise. "A ce que je vois le petit chaton domestique est en fait un vrai félin sauvage !" dit l'homme en admirant une larme qui venait de perler sur la joue de Bonnie « Mais tu me dois le respect sale petite métisse et tu me dois surtout obéissance ! ».

Bonnie fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre avant de décider d'agir. La descendante d'Emily Bennett donna un coup de genou dans la partie intime de l'homme qui cria de douleur tout en lâchant le bras de la sorcière qui courait loin de lui à présent.

-"Sauvage qui prends la fuite. J'adore ça !" cria l'homme en se remettant de sa douleur et en courant après Bonnie.

La jeune sorcière courait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais avec sa jupe c'était difficile. En plus, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie sur lui à part pour lui envoyer des projectiles. Mais que pouvait-elle lui envoyer en pleine face ? Des branches d'un centimètre de diamètres ou encore des feuilles mortes ? Puis pas le temps de réfléchir, il fallait qu'elle retourne au village au plus vite.

-"Pas la peine de courir, je t'aurais !" cria l'homme en gagnant du terrain.

Cette phrase fit presque vomir Bonnie qui faisait tout pour accélérer mais sa jambe lui faisait encore mal. Malgré les bons soins du Kol humain et d'Henrik, sa jambe devait prendre du repos pour mieux guérir. A un moment la douleur fut trop forte et son genou flancha, si bien que Bonnie se retrouva par terre.

-"Quel cliché !" murmura avec désespoir la sorcière.

L'homme derrière arrêta de courir quand il l'a vit tomber et se mit à pouffer. "Je te l'avais dit que je t'aurais" dit-il en voyant Bonnie se relever et respirer difficilement. "Tu t'es fatiguée pour rien petit chaton sauvage !"

Bonnie avait envie de pleurer à chaude larme. Elle aurait préféré avoir devant elle Leigh, Aiden et Elyan prêt à la tuer plutôt que ce salopard !

-"Ne m'approche pas sale porc où je hurle !" vociféra la descendante d'Emily Bennett mais aussi d'Ayanna. Tiens en parlant d'Ayanna, Bonnie aurait bien pu la croiser !

-"Tu crois qu'on va t'entendre ?" demanda l'homme en souriant dans sa barbe "Vas-y cris pour voir !"

Bonnie savait pertinemment qu'on allait pas l'entendre ! Cette pourriture avait raison et cela l'a rendait furieuse. Mais une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle allait tout faire même s'il n'avait pratiquement pas d'espoir.

-"Alors on ne veux pas crier ?" demanda l'homme.

A cet instant Bonnie se mit à crier fort au plus grand agacement de l'homme. La jeune femme s'époumonait et son cri était presque celui d'une fillette mais elle s'en foutait.

-"Arrête de crier !" ordonna l'homme irrité. Bonnie arrêta de suite de crier mais pour mieux recommencer. Pendant une bonne minute, elle continuait de crier, espérant que Caroline puisse l'entendre ou même Klaus vu qu'il était un hybride.

La sorcière y mettait toute son énergie au risque de mettre en colère la bête devant elle qui avait ses mains sur ses oreilles.

-"Au sol !" entendit soudainement Bonnie derrière elle.

Cette voix, Bonnie l'a connaissait et elle était soulagée de l'entendre. La jeune femme arrêta de crier et s'allongea au sol. La seconde suivante, Bonnie entendit le sifflement d'une flèche passant au dessus d'elle et le cri de l'homme qui avait voulu la toucher. La sorcière Bennett regardait l'homme avec sa hache se retrouvant maintenant avec une flèche logé à son épaule gauche. L'homme blessé retira vivement la flèche non sans un cri de douleur.

-"Espèce de jeune présomptueux !" siffla-t-il hargneux.

-"La prochaine flèche se plantera en plein cœur ou entre tes deux yeux alors je serais toi, je partirais !" prévient celui qui venait de tirer une flèche.

-"C'est lâche d'attaquer avec cet arme !" dit l'homme en prenant sa hache "Viens plutôt m'affronter avec ton épée !" dit-il.

Bonnie qui suivait l'échange allongé dans la boue ne disait rien mais était surprise que l'homme supporte la douleur causé par la flèche. Elle se demandait aussi qui était la personne derrière elle. Le Kol humain ou le Kol vampire. Car elle savait que Kol humain possédait un arc et que l'originel en avait piqué une.

-"Il n'y'a pas de problème vieil homme, je pourrais même te briser la nuque d'une seule main !" répondit Kol.

Le Kol vampire, il n'y'avait plus de doute pour Bonnie avec la phrase que venait de dire le jeune homme bruns aux yeux noisettes.

-"Jeune prétentieux !" cria l'homme en courant vers Kol qui décida de laisser tomber son arme favorite pour prendre son épée. Celai faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas exercé et il n'avait qu'une envie, voir s'il était toujours aussi bon.

Bonnie se releva et se mit hors du champ de bataille pour regarder le combat. Une fois encore c'était cliché. Le héro qui vient au bon moment pour sauver la demoiselle et qui fait un combat avec le méchant ! Après quoi ? Il allait tuer l'homme et venir vers la demoiselle en détresse et la faire monter sur un cheval blanc pour la ramener chez elle ?

Idiot ! En plus que là c'était elle la demoiselle en détresse et qu'elle détestait ça ! C'était elle qui contrôlait d'habitude ! Elle ne voulait pas être Blanche-neige, Cendrillon ou encore la belle au bois dormant ! Puis surtout, le soi disant prince à cet instant serait... Kol Mikaelson... L'arrogant et sadique Kol Mikaelson.

Bizarre.

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées en voyant Kol esquiver les coups de hache de l'homme et ce, sans utiliser ses pouvoirs de vampire. L'originel répliqua en donnant des coups d'épée un coup à gauche, l'autre coup à droite, en haut, vers le bas. A un moment, la hache de l'homme fut arrêtée par l'épée de Kol qui finit par le désarmer. Kol donna un coup de pied violent à 'pourriture' qui tomba au sol. Le vampire originel mit la pointe de son épée sur la gorge de l'homme qui déglutit.

-"Alors vieil homme ?" demanda Kol en semblant satisfait du show qu'il venait de donner.

-"Laissez-moi partir, je vous en prie." supplia l'homme en se faisant presque dessus tellement il avait peur.

-"Pourquoi le ferais-je ?" questionna Kol en mettant plus de pression avec son épée. Une goutte de sang s'échappa de la gorge de l'homme qui fermait fort les yeux.

-"Parce que je m'excuse, je voulais juste lui faire peur" mentit l'homme pendant que Bonne s'étranglait. Et bien il avait réussit cette ordure. "Je ne voulais point abuser d'elle, ce n'est qu'une servante. Elle est sale, indigne et inférieure. Même les animaux tiennent mieux compagnie qu'elle !"

Bonnie fut blessée par les propos de l'homme à cet instant. Jamais elle n'avait été victime de racisme auparavant car en 2012 c'était moins courant qu'autrefois. Ses ancêtres avaient dû vivre l'enfer. Se faire traiter comme une merde n'était pas une vie, être la servante de blancs à cause de sa couleur de peau était un vrai enfer mais surtout une vraie injustice. Bonnie comprenait à présent comment devait se sentir les personnes de couleurs…

-"Quel pathétique menteur tu fais et quel affreux et grossier porc tu es pour traiter un être humain ainsi !" dit Kol avant de retirer son épée de la gorge de l'homme. A la place il mit sa main et releva sans ménagement l'homme. "Ouvre les yeux !" ordonna le vampire.

L'homme obtempéra.

-"Tu vas me ramener mes deux sceaux rempli d'eau et tu vas les transporter au village D'Ambyse pour retourner au puits avec deux autres sceaux et me les remplir d'eau à nouveau !" dit Kol en usant de son pouvoir de contrainte.

-"Je vais chercher les deux sceaux" dit l'homme, sous l'emprise de la compulsion. Kol, lâcha brusquement l'homme qui partit en arrière pour récupérer les deux sceaux d'eau que Bonnie avait laissé près du puits.

Le vampire regardait l'homme partir tout en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau avant de se retourner et de regarder Bonnie qui avait son dos contre un arbre. Le vampire fit quelques pas vers elle et ramassa son arc qu'il mit derrière son dos avec ses flèches.

-"Merci beaucoup Kol !" dit sincèrement la sorcière tout en baissant la tête et en se tenant le coude gauche avec sa main droite.

Kol s'attendait plutôt à un merci forcé, comme la fois ou il était intervenu lorsque la sorcière Bennett dansait avec Leigh. Un merci qui avait brûlé les lèvres de Bonnie. Quel fut sa surprise en ce moment en recevant un merci sincère et honnête. Il pouvait entendre la reconnaissance dans la voix de la sorcière qui à entendre son cœur plus tôt avait eut une frayeur bleue.

Pour simple réponse Kol donna un signe de tête avant de siffler. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bonnie pouvait voir arriver un cheval. Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait de cette histoire plus tôt ?... Cliché hein ! Oui c'était ça mais il y'avait une différence. Le cheval était noir avec une tâche blanche sur la tête, comme le cheval de Mulan et non blanc tout court.

-"Allez monte !" dit le vampire en faisant un signe de tête pour qu'elle s'approche.

-"Non, je ne monte pas là-dessus !" s'exclama Bonnie "Je préfère marcher !" dit-elle. Le souvenir de sa chute revint en mémoire.

La seconde suivante, Bonnie sentit une paire de bras autour de sa taille et sentit qu'elle était soulevée. "Repose-moi, j'ai peur !" dit rapidement la jeune femme maintenant assise de côté sur le cheval. Elle ne pouvait pas s'asseoir normalement à cause de cette maudite jupe. "Kol, s'il te plaît fais-moi descendre !" implora presque la sorcière en regardant le vampire monter lui aussi sur le cheval, derrière-elle et en prenant les commandes. Il avait ainsi, ses bras autour de la sorcière.

Le cheval commença à marcher puis à galoper à la plus grande frayeur de Bonnie qui s'agrippait fermement sur le bras droit de Kol qui ricanait mesquinement.

-"Je ne comprends pas et ça m'agace encore plus qu'avant !" dit le vampire en reprenant son sérieux. "Tu as peur d'un pathétique humain et aussi de monter sur un cheval. Moi je suis un vampire originel et je ne vois aucune frayeur dans tes yeux !" avoua le vampire. "Depuis le début ça m'intrigue et ça m'énerve !" dit le vampire en voulant comprendre à tout prix pourquoi cette sorcière n'était pas comme les autres humains ou êtres surnaturels.

La sorcière était trop focalisée sur sa posture et sur le cheval pour bien prêter attention à l'aveu de Kol.

La raison principale qui avait poussé le vampire à la laisser en vie depuis le début et de lui rendre la vie un enfer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente enfin de la peur envers lui.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Voilà pour la fin du chapitre 15 ! J'espère avoir vos avis pour que je mette le 16 plus rapidement. **

**Pour aujourd'hui je ne fais pas une note d'auteur avec les personnages car j'ai besoin de dire ce que je pense des derniers épisodes de Vampire Diaries. Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi et il faut vraiment que j'en parle. Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas être spolié, ne lisez pas ce qui suit. **

_**SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER !**_

**Concernant le personnage d'Elena ! **

_**Alors pour commencer, la nouvelle Elena m'agace et je la déteste ! Aucune originalité vue qu'elle copie sur Katherine niveau caractère et question vestimentaire. En plus, elle se la joue femme fatale et elle joue encore avec Stefan et Damon. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu mais comment elle agit avec Stefan ! Pouah…**_

_**Je sais bien qu'Elena ne ressent plus de compassion et qu'elle s'en fiche de tout mais de là à vouloir se nourrir de la mère de Caroline, je trouve qu'elle y va un peu fort. Ne parlons même pas quand elle se bat contre Caroline. Non mais attendez ! Cette scène m'a énervé au plus haut point ! Elle est vampire depuis peu et hop, elle réussit à mettre par terre Caroline. Et bien sûr, l'excuse pitoyable qu'elle sort c'est : **_

_**-« Je suis plus forte que toi car Alaric m'a entraîné à me battre ! » **_

_**Oui, c'est vrai, elle à plus de technique que Caroline mais elle n'a pas plus de force ! Encore une fois je trouve qu'il y'a une incohérence dans cette scène. Puis vraiment ! Elle se prend pour qui à cet instant, comme une vraie badass et kickass ? **_

_**Puis j'ai insulté de tous les noms cette jeune Gilbert quand elle a voulu TUER Caroline ! Mais c'est vraiment stupide ce scénario, pour si peu Elena va tuer une de ses meilleures amie ? C'est vraiment gamin comme excuse. **_

_**« Alors je te tue Caroline car tu t'occupes trop des affaires des autres et que je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide… oh et tu te bats comme une fille… »**_

_**Honnêtement ma haine pour Elena continue de s'approfondir à tel point que je vais finir par trouver le noyau de la Terre. **_

_**Il y'a une scène aussi qui m'a irrité c'est quand elle voit Stefan danser avec Caroline. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez interprété à ma manière mais moi, il me semble que la jeune brunette à ressenti une once de jalousie. Comme quoi, elle est toujours capable de ressentir quelque chose cette petite. **_

_**Bref, Elena comme toujours m'agace, m'irrite par ses actions enfantines, égoïstes. Si je vois dans le prochain épisode qu'elle réussit à tuer Katherine, alors là, je crois que je vais pleurer de rire face à l'incohérence et l'absurdité de la scène. **_

_**Nous savons tous maintenant que Julie Plec adore le personnage d'Elena mais elle en fait vraiment une vraie et insupportable Mary-Sue. **_

**Concernant Klaus et Hayley !**

_**Oh mon Dieu mais c'est quoi de cette scène ? J'ai hurlé en voyant le webclip ou Klaus et Hayley en train d'avoir des contacts physiques assez chaud et intime. Bon, je sais bien que Caroline le rejette et qu'elle le blesse à chaque fois et qu'un homme à des besoins mais quand même… Hayley ? **_

_**Cette scène m'a brûlé les yeux ! Ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble et même pour une nuit. En plus, l'actrice, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, je n'aime pas sa façon de jouer qui me parait un peu forcé. Je ne sais pas si vous avez bien regardé mais quand elle mort plusieurs fois sa lèvre… c'est ridicule ! **_

_**Beurk ! **_

**Concernant Lexie et Damon ! **

_**Oh my God ! J'étais heureuse de revoir Lexie car c'est un personnage que j'adore. Son amitié avec Stefan m'a beaucoup touché et c'est vraiment une belle personne. Mais j'étais dégoutée en voyant que Damon et elle ont couché ensemble ! **_

_**Non mais c'est bon ! Damon se tape tout le monde dans la série ça en devient ridicule. Notre vampire aux yeux bleus à couché avec Isobel la maman de notre chère et aimé Elena … (ironie) avec Kelly Donovan la mère de Matt, Caroline, Andy, Rose, Katherine, Elena, Rebekah et Lexie. Pour Sage je ne suis pas sûre, je sais plus. **_

_**Il ne manque plus que Liz Forbes, Mérédith et Bonnie et sa mère tiens ! **_

**Concernant Stefan/Caroline/Bonnie ! **

_**Je termine sur du positif -) J'ai adoré leur scènes à ces trois-là. **_

_**Pour Bonnie c'était fantastique et… effrayant. J'ai eut peur avec ses yeux blancs mais bon. Je trouve que la scène est très bien jouée avec toutes les sorcières. Quand Bonnie criait, j'avais mal pour elle lol. C'était super. **_

_**Mais le mieux, c'est Caroline et Stefan. **_

_**J'ai bien aimé quand Stefan prends la blonde sur son épaule pour l'emmener danser. J'ai adoré aussi quand Stefan cherche après Bonnie et qu'il vient pour l'aider durant le rituel. Mais le plus beau c'est Caroline ! Oui. **_

_**Le regard effrayé, perdue qu'elle donne quand elle voit le poignard en l'air, prêt à plongé dans le cœur de Bonnie. C'était touchant mais le plus, c'est quand elle sauve Bonnie en tuant la sorcière et du coup les autres personnes. **_

_**C'est de la vraie amitié pure et dure. Le Baroline est vraiment très bien fait. On voit bien que Caroline aime bien Bonnie et qu'elle est prête à tuer 12 personnes pour elle. Elena n'aurait pas fait la même chose, d'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas là quand Bonnie en avait le plus besoin alors que Bonnie est toujours présente avec Caroline. **_

_**Bon, à cause de la mort de ces personnes, il va y'avoir beaucoup de pagaille à Mystic Falls mais Caroline à écouter son humanité et maintenant elle a des remords. J'aurais fait la même chose pour ma meilleure amie. Puis on voit bien que son geste est instinctif.**_

_**Pour ce qui est de Stefan, il remonte dans mon estime et bien ! J'ai bien aimé quand il prend Bonnie et la ramène chez elle et qu'il l'a surveille dans sa chambre pour lui parler juste après. **_

_**Je crois que Caroline et Stefan sont ceux qui se préoccupent le plus de Bonnie maintenant que Jérémy est mort. Cela fait plaisir de voir que Stefan se souci de la belle sorcière. Au moins, Stefan se soucie des autres naturellement. Il ne se soucis pas d'une personne car celle-ci est proche d'Elena. **_

_**Pour finir (ENFIN !) Si Bonnie a pu être aussi facilement manipulée par Shane et Silas, c'est parce que personne ne se préoccupait d'elle ou allait la voir pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Elle s'est faite utiliser par Elena et Damon et d'autres et c'est tout. Personne n'a vu à quel point elle était vulnérable et bien sûr, les mauvaises personnes l'ont vu et ce sont servi du manque d'attention que recevait Bonnie pour l'appâter, l'amadouer en donnant justement à la sorcière, ce que ses soi-disant ami ne lui donnait pas ainsi que sa famille… Je suis bien contente que Caroline est là pour elle et Stefan aussi (il l'avait enlacé au début de la saison 4 pour la réconforter.) **_

_**Oh une dernière chose ! Bonnie ne se souvient plus de rien après la grotte à présent ! Du coup, elle ne sait plus que Damon l'a prit dans ses bras lol et que ce dernier l'avait cherché partout sur l'île. C'est intéressant je trouve. **_

_**FIN SPOILER FIN SPOILER FIN SPOILER !**_

**Pfiou, mais c'est très long ce que je viens d'écrire ! Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir ennuyé mais j'en avais besoin. J'ai toujours besoin de dire ou écrire ce que je pense et vous êtes les seuls à qui je peux parler de vampire diaries. Ma mère aime bien mais elle ne veut pas entendre ce qu'il se passe dans la saison 4. Bon à cause de ma colère, ma tristesse et mon irritabilité, elle sait que Kol meurt lol. Avec mes amis, nous avons le même avis mais il y'en à trois qui aiment Elena alors cela part vite en sucette avec elles… **

**Fin bref, j'arrête pour aujourd'hui ! Pour celles qui le veulent, venez vous aussi me dire ce que vous pensez des derniers épisodes dans une review ou alors sur mon blog ! **

**Laissez aussi une review pour mon chapitre ! Surtout lol. C'est plus important xD**

**Bonne soirée à toutes. **

**Bisous. **


	17. Un petit ange va s'en aller !

**Jenifael09:** _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Oui, j'ai décidé de faire un peu cliché pour le précédent chapitre tout en usant l'ironie lol._

**Iman :** _Et oui, une Caroline jalousie et demandant des explications c'est beau à voir mais je suis sûre que le baiser entre elle et Klaus était mieux à lire hi hi. Oui, l'homme qui rabaisse Bonnie est une sale ordure. Et dire qu'à l'époque et il n'y'a pas si longtemps que ça, on traitait les personnes de couleurs ainsi… c'est honteux ! Et oui, les scénaristes ont encore voulu montrer qu'Elena était mieux que les autres … En tout cas merci pour ta review :-)_

**Spoiled Child:** _Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté (^-^) ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. De ce que je vois, beaucoup n'ont pas apprécié la scène entre Klaus et Hayley, c'était hideux lol._

**SweetyK :** _Je me doutais bien que les fans de Klaroline allaient aimer un passage ;-) Klayley… franchement je n'aime pas trop ce surnom pour ce couple, cela sonne mieux avec Klaroline lol. Je ne savais même pas que Bonnie ne serait pas dans le prochain épisode… :-/ Je suppose que vendredi cela ne servira à rien de rechercher les scènes avec Bonnie dans ce cas…pff. _

**Missummer:** _Merci pour ta review ! Je suis à 99.9% d'accord avec toi avec ce que tu as écrit :-) D'ailleurs comme tu m'as reparlé de la saison 1 et 2 j'ai très envie de la revoir lol. Au moins je suis sûre que dans la saison 1 Elena ne m'énerve pas, puis tu m'as rappelé des bons moments que j'avais presque zappé xD_

**ThuyVan:**_ J'espère la même chose que toi ! J'ai trop peur de ce scénario suivant pour le spin off « Klaus sait que Caroline ne sera jamais avec lui, il décide donc de tourner la page et d'ouvrir un nouveau chapitre. D'autant plus qu'il n'est pas insensible aux charmes de la belle Hayley… » Fin bref, je vulgarise un peu la chose mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur cette histoire :-/ Franchement, j'ai vu qu'Elijah allait revenir mais j'ai peur que les scénaristes gâchent, je croise les doigts. Sinon, merfi d'avoir commenté :-) _

**Malika:** _Oui, c'est bien ça ! Elena est une imitation de Katherine en raté xD ta phrase m'a bien fait rire et je te remercie. C'est tellement vrai en plus ! Damon me fait un peu pitié car il est trop obnubilé par Elena qu'il se perd lui-même. C'est normal qu'il change un peu mais pas totalement. Puis Damon serait mieux avec Bonnie pour ma part. Et Bonnie avec Damon ou mieux, avec Kol lol… Mince, Kol est mort… (J'espère qu'il va revenir)_

**Guest:** _Je suis contente de voir que j'aurais du mal à me débarrasser de toi lol. Puis d'abords, qui a dit que je voulais me débarrasser de toi ? Au contraire, si je pouvais je mettrai de la glue extra-forte entre moi et mes lecteurs pour que vous ne partiez pas mwahahah ! Pour mon autre histoire, je te remercie pour toute les gentilles choses que tu as dîtes. Pour la mort d'Elena, hip hip hip…. HOURRA ! Oui, la touche d'humour, c'était pour relaxer un peu hé hé. _

_Merci aussi pour les compliments sur cette histoire. Pour Primal Feelings, oui j'ai lu les cinq premiers chapitres de l'histoire et j'avoue que je me suis sentie mal en la lisant car moi j'avais déjà écrit au brouillon le fil conducteur de mon histoire et je savais qu'il allait avoir un retour dans le temps ou Klaus allait revoir Tatia pour lui piquer un peu de sang, ou Bonnie allait voir Henrik et le Kol vampire ensemble et ou Klaus allait revoir Mikael… Du coup, comme l'auteur de Primal Feeling avait posté avant j'ai eut le temps de changer des scènes pour que cela ne soit pas trop similaire. Du coup, Klaus ne vas pas rencontrer Mikael mais quelqu'un d'autre… Mais j'ai quand même gardé mes scènes qui me tenaient à cœur et car elles étaient importantes. Lol. _

_Pour Hayley, c'est vrai qu'elle fait un peu actrice coquette en mordant ses lèvres (Moi non plus je ne regarde pas hein lol) Merci de ton commentaire (^-^)_

**Jayanthi:** _Merci pour ta review :-) Oui, Klaus et Hayley c'était la coucherie la plus inutile du siècle lol. Et l'amitié Caroline/Stefan/Bonnie est juste sublime. Mais pour en revenir à Hayley, je pense que les scénaristes ont voulu que la louve et notre hybride aient un lien pour bien démarrer le spin-off… _

**Vampire06:** _Thank you pour ta review (^-^) J'aurais été Kol je l'aurais tué aussi mais après il aurait pu changer le futur… Et ouais, le Klaroline s'est enfin embrassé ! La suite arrive maintenant et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. _

**Bamon56:** _Oh ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué l'incohérence avec Caroline qui nettoie le sol avec de l'eau ! Encore une incohérence, une de plus tiens ! C'est vrai que plus les épisodes avances et moins on digère. A chaque début de saison on entend que Bonnie aura un plus grand rôle et malheureusement, elle est toujours traitée de la même manière… c'est désespérant. Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux continuer, j'aime lire les reviews. On peut même en parler sur mon blog lol. Merci de ton commentaire en tout cas :-) _

**Guest :** _Merci :-) La suite arrive maintenant. _

**Gaelle:** _Ta review me touche beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment touchée par ce que tu as écrit et je te remercie pour avoir trouvé un moyen de commenter -) Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir pour la suite. Tu as raison, heureusement qu'il y'a des fictions. Des fois, il y'en as qui sont mieux que la série elle-même._

**Justine:** _Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews. Je savais que la scène avec Tatia allait te faire rager lol mais je savais aussi que la scène Klaroline et le baiser te ferait plaisir (^-^) Kol et Bonnie sont justes de vrais gamin mais le pire c'est qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Ils vont s'en apercevoir un peu plus tard ! Quoi que Bonnie s'en aperçoit un peu. Ce chapitre est un tournant pour le Kennett. Pour ce qui est d'Hayley et Klaus, je savais aussi que cela allait déplaire à toutes les Klaroline et à celles qui n'aiment pas Hayley… Mais même, si les gens aiment bien Hayley, il ne faut pas être expert en relation pour s'apercevoir que la scène était mal joué, qu'il n'y'a pas d'alchimie entre ces deux-là et que c'était lourd ! C'était une scène totalement inutile et sans aucun sens pour moi. _

**CapriceGirl06:** _Re-Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review et les autres sur mes premières histoires :-) Merci aussi de m'avoir apporté un autre as dû vraiment beaucoup parler de mes histoires pour que ta grande sœur vienne les lire. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup (^-^) _

**Johanne:** _Je n'ai jamais regardé H2O, c'est ma petite sœur qui regardait et c'est elle qui m'as dit que Rebekah et Hayley jouaient à deux dans cette série. En fait, si je n'aime pas le Damon/Lexie c'est parce que Lexie a toujours été là pour Stefan par demande de Damon et en fait ça fait bizarre de savoir qu'ils ont couchés ensemble… j'aime pas trop l'idée. Surtout que la blonde aimait bien quelqu'un d'autre je crois. Comme toujours, merci pour ton commentaire 'grande glue' mwahah ! _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre **: Nouvelle menace !

**Chapitre 16**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Précédemment ! **

_Le cheval commença à marcher puis à galoper à la plus grande frayeur de Bonnie qui s'agrippait fermement sur le bras droit de Kol qui ricanait mesquinement. _

_-"Je ne comprends pas et ça m'agace encore plus qu'avant !" dit le vampire en reprenant son sérieux. "Tu as peur d'un pathétique humain et aussi de monter sur un cheval. Moi je suis un vampire originel et je ne vois aucune frayeur dans tes yeux !" avoua le vampire. "Depuis le début ça m'intrigue et ça m'énerve !" dit le vampire en voulant comprendre à tout prix pourquoi cette sorcière n'était pas comme les autres humains ou êtres surnaturels._

_La sorcière était trop focalisée sur sa posture et sur le cheval pour bien prêter attention à l'aveu de Kol. _

_La raison principale qui avait poussé le vampire à la laisser en vie depuis le début et de lui rendre la vie un enfer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente enfin de la peur envers lui. _

**Maintenant ! **

-"Alors ?" demanda Klaus "Il est à peu près 14 heures, il t'a fallu 16 heures de sommeil pour qu'il t'indique où elle est !"

-"Alors quoi ?" demanda Bonnie en venant tout juste de se réveiller après sa journée difficile d'hier. Une sacrée journée où elle avait failli perdre son innocence à un gros porc, où elle avait mangé du lapin avec des légumes grillés grâce au talent culinaire de Caroline. L'après-midi, Kol lui avait dit d'aller en compagnie de Caroline chercher du bois pour que le feu ne s'éteigne pas. Après le bois, Bonnie avait dû aller laver sa tenue à la rivière toujours en compagnie de son amie pendant que Klaus flânait dans le village et que Kol se baladait on ne sait où ! Alors oui, Bonnie était encore dans les bras de Morphée à cet instant.

-"Il t'a guidé pour la Pierre de Soleil ?" demanda Klaus en levant Bonnie en la prenant par le bras.

-"Klaus !" dit Caroline en lui faisant de gros yeux. L'hybride tourna sa tête vers la gauche vers la belle blonde avant de lui donner un long et beau sourire pendant que la blonde détournait le regard.

Bonnie le vit et plissa les yeux en regardant Klaus puis Caroline et à nouveau Klaus.

-"Alors ?" pressa une fois de plus l'hybride en lâchant le bras de Bonnie.

-"J'ai la réponse !" dit Bonnie en donnant un grand sourire. "Où est Kol ?" demanda-t-elle en cherchant après le vampire.

-"Il est parti mais il va vite revenir !" dit Klaus en semblant redevenu sérieux. "Allez où est la Pierre ?" pressa à nouveau l'homme aux cheveux blonds.

-"La Pierre est entre les mains de… Finn!" dit Bonnie en voyant Klaus se raidir d'un coup à la mention du prénom de son plus grand frère.

-"Quoi ?" demanda Caroline en voulant que Bonnie répète.

-"La Pierre de Soleil à été ramassé par Finn et c'est lui qui l'a possède maintenant !" dit Bonnie en disant les même mots que Leigh avait prononcé dans son rêve. "Je suppose que tu vas devoir rendre visite à ton grand-frère qui as voulu te tuer. Le hasard fait mal les choses ! "

-"Ouais" dit Klaus en semblant contenir sa colère.

Finn était le frère avec qui Klaus n'a jamais eut beaucoup d'affinité. Il était toujours en train d'obéir à Esther et surtout Mikael ! Il leur vouait un vrai culte. Si Klaus avait souvent eut affaire aux colères de Mikael, c'était à cause de Finn qui venait sans cesse rapporter ce que lui, Elijah ou Kol faisaient. Il n'arrivait jamais à mentir mais ce n'était pas comme s'il essayait à cette époque. Du coup, venait ensuite les coups de bâtons de Mikael… Puis Finn était un traitre. Il avait conspiré avec leur mère pour les tuer dans le présent ! Très bonne raison de ne ramener qu'Henrik et non ce traitre.

-"Il semble que je vais devoir lui dire bonjour !" termina l'hybride avant de finalement sourire. Un sourire qui ne promettait rien de bon.

-"Tu ne peux pas le tuer !" prévient Bonnie "Tu risques de changer le futur sinon !"

-"Finn à passé 900 ans dans son cercueil Darling » expliqua Klaus en regardant Bonnie « Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait changer dans le futur mis à part un rituel non fait par ma gentille Mère… »

-« Klaus ! » prévient Bonnie.

-« Je plaisantais, Love ! » s'enquit l'hybride en soupirant. « Je vais en profiter pour resserrer nos liens… » Dit Klaus en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la hutte

-"Attends je vais venir avec toi !" s'empressa de dire Caroline.

-"Bonne idée" répliqua Klaus en mettant son épée dans le fourreau. "Bonnie essaye de trouver mon stupide frère et venez-nous rejoindre." dit l'hybride en recommençant à marcher mais il s'arrêta. "Prends le petit couteau et cache-le au niveau tes fesses Darling !" dit-il en tendant un couteau à la jeune sorcière qui avait rougi légèrement à ce que venait de dire l'hybride pendant que Caroline roulait les yeux en l'air tout en grinçant des dents

-"Sois prudente Bonnie !" dit Caroline "N'hésite pas à utiliser tes pouvoirs !"

-"Je pense que sa va aller !" dit la sorcière "Je ne pense pas que tout le monde porte des amulettes !" continua la belle métisse pour se rassurer. Puis, elle était une Bennett !

-"Allons-y Caroline !" dit Klaus en étant drôlement impatient.

-"Oui vas-y, Ca-ro-li-ne" dit Bonnie en donnant un sourire forcé et taquin à la fois et en insistant bien sur le prénom de son amie.

Caroline comprit le sous-entendu de Bonnie et se mit à rougir de plus belle avant de tourner le dos et partir avec Klaus à son ancien village sous les yeux spectateurs et curieux de Bonnie.

{o}{o}{o}

Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'il parlait avec son petit-frère !

Et il avait l'impression de se sentir léger, surtout au niveau de sa poitrine. Il se surprenait lui-même à rire et à redevenir celui qu'il à été quand il était encore un humain.

-"J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux Kol, tu crois que Mère me coupera les miens ?" demanda Henrik. "J'aimerais avoir la même coiffure que toi"

Kol souriait une fois de plus. Henrik n'avait aucune idée qu'il s'adressait à son grand-frère devenu un vampire de plus de 1000 ans !

-"Tu as aussi changé ta tenue !" fit remarquer le petit garçon en marchant à côté de son grand-frère dans les bois.

-"Oui, Finn as renversé son breuvage sur ma tenu et j'ai du envoyé Rebekah me l'a nettoyé !" expliqua Kol en inventant une histoire.

-"Rebekah a dû faire la tête !" rigola Henrik.

Le cœur de Kol semblait se réchauffer à ce son.

-"Oh que oui ! " Répliqua le vampire originel.

-"Mais tu ne devais pas aller avec Elijah aujourd'hui ?" questionna Henrik.

Kol souriait tendrement à son petit frère. Le Kol humain était en effet avec Elijah en train d'aider Mère à trouver des ingrédients dans la forêt.

-"Elijah est parti seul" dit Kol "Il m'a dit de passer plus de temps avec toi pour continuer ton apprentissage de la chasse mais je préfère discuter et passer un bon moment avec toi !" dit l'originel en voyant Henrik sourire et sautiller à côté de lui.

-"Je suis content que tu m'amènes avec toi !" dit le petit garçon.

-"Moi aussi, je suis content de passer du temps avec toi Henrik !"

{o}{o}{o}

Finn Mikaelson était dans l'armurerie en train d'affuter une lame d'épée quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Instinctivement, l'homme d'un certains nombre d'années arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour regarder deux individus.

Une jeune et jolie jeune fille avec de longs cheveux blonds et une autre personne portant une cape et cachant son visage avec la capuche. C'était un homme vu le gabarit.

-"Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" demanda Finn en s'approchant de la jeune femme et de l'homme.

-"Vous possédez quelque chose qui nous appartient !" dit la jeune femme en révélant le doux timbre de sa voix.

Le front de Finn se rida dans la confusion avant de reprendre une posture neutre.

-"Je crois que vous devez faire erreur !" dit Finn en tournant le dos à ces deux étrangers pour continuer le travail que son père lui avait donné. "Bonne après-midi !"

A la fin de sa phrase, Finn se retrouva poussé au sol violemment. Le plus vieux frère des Mikaelson se remit rapidement debout avant de prendre une épée.

-"Je ne veux pas d'ennui et je vous conseille fortement de partir !" dit-il en prenant une voix sombre tout en regardant l'homme qui venait de le pousser.

-"Donnez-nous la Pierre orangé que vous avez trouvé !" dit Caroline en précisant le but de sa venue ici avec Klaus.

Finn baissa son arme avant de mettre sa main dans sa poche droite et de sortir la Pierre de Soleil. "C'est ceci que vous voulez ?" demanda l'homme en regardant sous tout les angles la pierre qu'il avait trouvé il y'a deux jours.

-"Oui c'est celle-ci !" dit Caroline. "Donnez-là s'il vous plaît !"

Finn regardait la pierre dans sa main et ensuite la blonde. Devait-il donnez cette Pierre ? Elle semblait avoir de l'importance. Pourtant, il voulait affuter la Pierre pour l'offrir à sa Mère. Puis il l'avait trouvé !

-"Je sais à quoi vous pensez et je vous déconseille fortement de garder cette Pierre" dit l'homme en capuchon dans une voix qui n'admettait aucune protestation et qui pouvait faire taire une dizaine de personnes. "Ne me mettez pas en colère ou je risque fort bien de ne plus répondre de moi !"

Finn plissa les yeux en entendant cette voix qui lui paraissait si familière.

-"Pourriez-vous décliner votre identité ou alors vous êtes trop lâche pour me faire voir votre visage" cracha Finn en jouant avec la pierre de Soleil dans sa main gauche.

Klaus se mit à ricaner sous sa capuche.

-"C'est toujours pareille avec toi !" commença l'hybride "Toujours en train de me rabaisser, de m'humilier ou de cafarder. Tout ceci pour être bien vu de père et mère" termina le vampire originel tout en enlevant le capuchon de sa cape. "Je vois beaucoup en toi le caractère de notre cher Père Mikael "

Finn fit de grands yeux avant de murmurer "Niklaus !"

-"Effectivement mais pas celui que tu crois !" répondit l'hybride en scrutant l'homme qui l'avait persécuté durant l'enfance et l'adolescence avec Mikael, l'homme qui était prêt à se tuer et à tuer Elijah, Rebekah, Kol et lui pour être dans les bonnes grâces d'Esther.

-« Tu ne devais pas être en train de t'occuper de l'écurie comme Père te l'avais demandé ? » questionna Finn en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. « Retourne tout de suite à ton travail Niklaus ! » ordonna Finn.

-« Ou quoi ? » demanda Klaus avec défi « Tu vas le dire à notre Père pour qu'il me donne une petite leçon ? » termina l'hybride.

-« Exactement, alors au travail ! Père vas être une fois de plus très déçu de toi… Si tu te prends toujours des raclés avec Kol, c'est parce que vous ne procurez aucun honneur à notre famille. Tu flânes toujours et tu es d'une insolence déplacé. Je pense que tu devrais être heureux d'être ce monde Niklaus car mon père aurait bien pu te tuer à la naissance mais il t'a accepté ! » Expliqua Finn en voulant se remettre à son propre travail mais il en fut incapable.

Klaus qui avait écouté attentivement ce que venait de dire son frère tremblait de rage ! Il avait une énorme envie de transpercer Finn avec son épée à cet instant et Caroline le vit.

-« Pars de l'armurerie et dit à cette fille de joie de s'en aller » déclara Finn en regardant Caroline qui fut choquée par les propos odieux et scandaleux de Finn.

Elle ? Une fille de joie ! Il allait voir lui ! Personne ne lui parlait ainsi et l'insultait.

Cependant, elle n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche car Klaus fut épris d'une rage très violente. Tellement forte que Klaus prit Finn par la gorge et le souleva en l'air. Le futur vampire semblait impressionné mais terriblement terrifié par la force que détenait Niklaus à cet instant.

-"Si tu sais à quel point Kol et moi te haïssions pour tout les coups que nous avons reçu à cause de ta grande bouche. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un fils à sa maman et à son papa. Je voudrais tellement te tuer à cet instant pour éviter que tu ne fasses équipe avec notre folle de Mère et nous causer pas mal de torts mais je préfère te laisser en vie et t'admirer pendant 900 ans la décomposition de ton corps pour ensuite te voir crever comme Mikael ! » Dit Klaus, la haine coulant de sa bouche à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

-"Lâche-moi" réussit à dire Finn qui manquait d'air.

-"Supplie-moi et je le ferais...peut-être !" dit l'hybride en voulant à tout prix infliger de nombreuses souffrance à son grand-frère.

-"Klaus lâche-le !" dit fortement Caroline en espérant que le peu d'influence qu'elle avait sur lui allait fonctionner. Finn méritait sincèrement d'être malmené par Klaus vu les horreurs que Klaus et Kol ont subies durant leur enfance à cause de lui. Caroline ne savait pas qu'à cause de leur grand frère, Klaus et Kol avaient reçus des coups de bâtons, des raclés magistrales… C'était affligeant et honteux. Mais le but de cette visite n'était pas de tuer Finn mais de prendre la Pierre de Soleil.

Klaus ne lâcha pas Finn mais le jeta à l'autre bout de l'armurerie. Il se dirigea furieusement vers le corps de son frère qui gémissait de douleur avant de lui prendre la Pierre de Soleil et de le relever sans ménagement avant de lui flanquer un énorme coup de poing en pleins visage. Suite à ce coup de poing Klaus fixa Finn intensément.

-"Tu vas oublier cette discussion et cette petite altercation !" dit Klaus en usant de son pouvoir de compulsion. "Tu t'es blessé dans une bagarre avec un autre homme du village."

-"Je me suis battu avec un homme du village" dit Finn à moitié dans les vapes. Klaus lâcha son frère qui tomba au sol tout en se massant la mâchoire.

-"Nous y allons Caroline !" dit Klaus en faisant demi-tour et en sortant de l'armurerie avec la blonde qui jeta une dernière fois un coup d'œil à Finn.

Une fois sortie, Caroline suivit l'hybride qu'elle avait embrassé une dizaine de fois depuis hier. "Comment tu vas ?" demanda-t-elle. Elle se doutait que cette confrontation allait être difficile pour lui mais elle n'avait pas imaginé aux mots de Finn qui était un être prêt à tout pour plaire à ses parents quitte à faire souffrir ses propres semblables.

Klaus posa son regard sur Caroline tout en remettant sa capuche et en souriant, l'air satisfait. "A la perfection, love !"

{o}{o}{o}

Après une heure et demie de recherche, Bonnie avait finit par retrouver Kol. Au début, elle pensait qu'elle s'était trompée et qu'il s'agissait du Kol humain en compagnie d'Henrik mais au final pas du tout. Il s'agissait bel et bien du vampire originel.

Bonnie était sous le choc !

Cela faisait trente minutes qu'elle était derrière un arbre et regardait discrètement Kol et Henrik se parler, rire, se courir après et franchement elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher croire que Kol était une illusion. C'était si... étrange de le voir agir ainsi.

Pour le Kol humain, Bonnie s'y était légèrement habitué mais elle n'avait pas assez passé de temps avec lui car Kol l'originel était revenu au galop et a recommencé à lui pourrir la vie avec ses remarques et les corvées infligés. Ce même Kol qui avait failli l'étouffer, qui lui avait bousillé sa voiture, qui lui avait bousillé son pull blanc, qui se croyait le meilleur.

C'était donc normal que Bonnie avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux avec le Kol vampire. Car là, il souriait ! Et c'était un sourire franc, sincère et ... heureux ! De plus, il semblait vraiment amuser Henrik et il était doux avec lui. Il le taquinait gentiment. Aucunes remarques sarcastiques, ironiques ou cyniques. Il semblait tout simplement un autre Kol. Un Kol dont Bonnie n'avait pas l'habitude de voir... Un Kol humain. Le Kol humain !

La jeune sorcière ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentit quelque chose de chaud au niveau de sa poitrine. Cette scène lui faisait chaud au cœur. Pas spécialement pour Henrik qui débordait d'énergie et de vie mais pour Kol. On aurait dit qu'il avait retrouvé son humanité en la personne d'Henrik.

Henrik !

Bonnie soupira bruyamment à cause de l'éclair qui venait d'apparaître dans son cerveau !

Elle avait comprit !

Elle avait enfin comprit toute cette comédie, toute cette rancune et tout ces actes.

Kol s'était construit une …

-"Miss Benson !" entendit-elle crier d'un coup avant de bondir.

La jeune sorcière Bennett mit une main à son cœur qui battait à la chamade avant de poser son regard sur Henrik qui était devant elle, un sourire de dix kilomètres sur le visage. A côté d'Henrik se trouvait Kol, bras croisé contre sa poitrine. Bonnie leva timidement sa tête pour regarder le visage de Kol et voir de la colère mais à la place, elle fut surprise de voir de l'étonnement.

-"Bonnie je suis si content de vous revoir ici. Mon frère et moi vous avons cherché toute la journée hier. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rester avec nous dans la grotte ? Avez-vous eut peur que Kol essaye de vous embrasser à nouveau pendant votre sommeil ?" dit rapidement Henrik en levant sa tête vers Bonnie qui ne savait pas quoi répondre et qui était gênée.

-"Je..."

-"Henrik, je ne pense pas qu'elle veut nous répondre" dit Kol en regardant son petit frère et en semblant amusé de la dernière question d'Henrik.

Le garçon de 13 ans tourna le regard vers son frère avant de froncer les sourcils "Mais c'est bien toi qui disait que si nous la retrouvions, elle allait s'expliquer. Tu étais plus inquiet que moi même !" dit Henrik en reposant son regard sur Bonnie.

A son tour, Kol ne savait pas quoi répondre vu qu'il n'était pas celui qu'Henrik croyait.

-"Ah bon ?" demanda Bonnie en profitant de Kol étant confus pour le mettre dans une situation impossible "Vous étiez inquiet pour moi ?"

Kol souriait à Bonnie tout en la félicitant intérieurement pour l'occasion que lui donnait cette situation. "Bien évidemment" répliqua-t-il. "Je n'aurais pas supporté l'idée qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose." termina le vampire en jouant bien la comédie.

-"Nous sommes soulagés de vous voir en vie" dit Henrik en prenant la main de Bonnie qui se laissait faire. "Kol et moi étions en train de discuter et jouer ensemble, voulez-vous nous rejoindre ?" demanda le jeune Mikaelson en mettant plein d'espoir dans sa voix.

Bonnie regardait un instant Kol pour voir sa réaction mais il ne disait rien. Bonnie se doutait bien qu'elle allait être de trop.

-"Désolé Henrik mais je dois rentrer !" s'excusa Bonnie en enlevant sa main de celle d'Henrik qui perdait son sourire. "Je vous laisse entre frère !" rajouta la jeune sorcière en se préparant à partir.

-"Je vous en prie, vous ne nous dérangez pas au contraire !" insista Henrik en mettant Bonnie dans une situation embarrassante. Elle ne voulait pas faire de la peine au plus jeune des Mikaelson mais elle ne voulait pas entraver le temps de Kol avec Henrik.

-"Désolé" dit à nouveau Bonnie.

-"Restez un peu avec nous !" dit Kol en laissant ses bras tomber sur ses côtés. "Nous serions ravi de vous inclure dans une partie de cache-cache et de lapin chassé." dit-il en souriant.

Bonnie leva un sourcil tout en scrutant le visage de Kol pour y déceler de la malice ou alors un mauvais plan mais elle vit simplement de l'amusement.

-"Une partie" céda la sorcière "Une seule !"

Henrik sauta en l'air, ravi de la décision de Bonnie pendant que Kol regardait son frère avec tendresse.

-"Nous allons commencer par une partie de cache-cache et après nous joueront au lapin chassé" dit Henrick.

-"J'ai dit que je jouais qu'une partie !" protesta Bonnie.

Henrik sourit presque diaboliquement à Bonnie "Oui une partie de cache-cache et une partie de lapin chassé !"

Bonnie finit par sourire elle aussi. "Tu m'as eut !" dit-elle.

-"Très bien" reprit Henrik "Je vais compter pendant que vous et Kol irez vous cacher. Attention je commence" dit-il avant de se cacher les yeux et de commencer à compter.

Kol partit rapidement à vitesse vampirique quelque part pendant que Bonnie partit se cacher derrière à une vingtaine de mètres d'Henrik.

La partie de cache semblait plaire à tout le monde et Bonnie devait avouer qu'elle s'amusait bien. Chacun avait compté et chercher les deux autres.

Après la partie de cache-cache, c'est au lapin chassé que jouaient les deux frères Mikaelson et Bonnie. Le lapin chassé était l'équivalent de jouer au loup au temps de Bonnie. Pendant, dix bonnes minutes tout le monde cherchait à se toucher pour ne plus être le chasseur, celui qui devait courir après les lapins.

Bien évidemment Kol trichait avec elle ! Car il utilisait sa vitesse de vampire pour la rattraper et faire d'elle le chasseur. Elle voulait à nouveau que ce soit le vampire qui court après elle et Henrik mais ce crétin courrait rapidement.

-"Essoufflée ?" demanda Kol en s'approchant de la sorcière qui reprenait son souffle. Bonnie le fusilla du regard avant d'essayer de la toucher mais sans succès. "Faut être plus rapide Bennett !" taquina Kol en regardant son frère derrière Bonnie qui la narguait.

-"Toi et moi savons que tu triches !" chuchota la sorcière.

-"Moi ?" demanda Kol faussement scandalisé.

-"Oui" dit Bonnie "Mais je le sais pourquoi ne t'en fais !" dit-elle en se redressant bien droite. "Je suis plus rapide que toi en réalité !"

Kol pouffa avant de s'approcher de Bonnie "J'arrête de tricher et tu vas voir !" dit Kol en ne prenant pas la peine de chuchoter.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête avant de tendre rapidement la main et de crier.

-"Touché, c'est Kol le chasseur !"

Henrik et Bonnie se mirent à courir loin de Kol qui venait de se faire avoir. Le vampire fit mine de courir après Henrik et de ne pas le rattraper.

-"Je suis plus rapide que toi Kol !" se vanta le jeune garçon en passant la langue. Kol sourit avant de courir après Bonnie. "Attention Bonnie, il arrive !" cria Henrik mi-amusé et mi-inquiet.

La jeune sorcière tourna la tête avant de voir Kol courir vers elle et la rattraper ! La sorcière se mit à accélérer pour tenter de lui échapper mais en vain. 50 mètres après, Kol l'avait prit par la taille et l'avait mise sur son épaule avant de courir vers Henrik qui éclatait de rire alors que Bonnie demandait au vampire de la poser au sol tout de suite.

{o}{o}{o}

Klaus et Caroline marchaient dans la forêt, rejoignant le petit village dont ils avaient élu domicile avec Bonnie et Kol pendant un temps.

-"Nous allons bientôt rentrer chez nous !" dit exciter Caroline.

-"Effectivement !" dit Klaus en semblant satisfait et pressé lui aussi.

-"Je pourrais retrouver le confort de mon lit et aussi me doucher dans ma salle de bain avec de l'eau chaude" dit la blonde en semblant vraiment en extase rien que d'en parler. "Franchement je n'aurais pas survécu une semaine de plus dans cet endroit" avoua-t-elle.

-"Bien sûr que si, car j'aurais été là avec toi !" dit l'hybride en souriant charmeusement.

Caroline rougit avant de titiller un peu le jeune homme à côté d'elle. "Je pense que tu aurais choisit Tatia plutôt qu'une pauvre blonde superficielle !"

-"Pas du tout!" dit l'hybride en s'arrêtant brusquement et en stoppant la blonde pour qu'elle lui fasse face. "Si j'aurais eut la merveilleuse chance de te rencontrer à cet époque, mon cœur d'humain aurait battu pour toi, Darling ! Mais est-ce que le tien aurait battu pour le mien ou celui de mon frère Elijah ?" demanda Klaus sérieusement.

-"Elijah ?" demanda Caroline en plissant les yeux.

-"Oui Elijah !" confirma Klaus "J'ai bien vu comment tu as apprécié les compliments qu'il t'a sorti pour ta robe et tu as dansé avec lui. Tu semblais même apprécier !" dit l'hybride en prenant un octave.

-"Oui car Elijah est agréable, ce qu'une certaine personne n'était pas à mon égard ce jour-là !" déclara Caroline en levant les deux sourcils "Tu m'as ignoré et tu m'as parlé abruptement comme si je n'étais qu'un simple de tes hybrides !"

-"C'est pour cette raison que tu m'a renié pour l'ouverture du bal ?" questionna Klaus.

-"Tu m'avais renié pour être ta cavalière !" se défendit Caroline. "Tu as demandé à Bonnie et je l'ai très mal prit !"

-"C'était pour voir ta réaction !" admit Klaus en étant honnête.

-"Si j'étais avec Elijah, c'était pour te donner une bonne leçon et pour aussi voir ta réaction." admit à son tour Caroline.

-"Je ne l'ai pas dit cette soirée là mais tu étais la plus belle !" dit soudainement l'hybride d'une voix tendre. "Et tu l'es à mes yeux encore !"

Caroline se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en regardant timidement l'hybride. "Est-ce vrai ce mensonge ?" dit-elle.

-"Non !" répliqua Klaus en caressant de son pouce, le poignet de la beauté en face de lui. "Il n'y'a pas de comparaison possible entre toi et Tatia ou même Bonnie !" continua le beau blonds. "Tu vaut mille fois mieux que toutes les femmes sur Terre réunit !"

-"Tu exagères" dit aussitôt la jeune vampiresse. Qu'il était charmeur quand il s'y mettait !

-"Oui c'est vrai" admit Klaus avant de recevoir une tape légère sur sa poitrine par la blonde. "Quoi ?" dit-il "Tu l'as dit toi même que j'exagère !" taquina l'hybride.

-"Oui mais tu ne devais pas le confirmer !" dit la blonde en rigolant tout en admirant les yeux bleus de son hybride préféré. Doucement, son rire s'arrêta. Comment avait-elle fait pour lui résister aussi longtemps ? Certains le voyait comme un monstre sans cœur, un tueur sadique mais il avait un côté romantique, mystérieux et attirant. Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il était normal d'être un peu taré sur les bords…

Les deux êtres surnaturels se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Klaus mit un peu plus de passion dans le baiser et Caroline, malgré cet énième baiser, ne s'habituait pas à la sensation palpitante que lui procurait ce simple contact. Klaus prit un pas en avant tout en faisant reculer Caroline qui avait à présent les lèvres de Klaus à son cou. L'hybride reprit un pas en avant, faisant reculer à nouveau Caroline.

Soudain, les deux êtres surnaturels se mirent à crier. Pas de plaisir. Non. De surprise !

En effet, les deux blonds n'avaient plus leurs pieds sur le sol. Ils étaient à présent à une dizaine de mètres du sol, retenu par un énorme filet.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Caroline en étant allongé sur le corps de Klaus.

-"Nous sommes tombé dans un piège de brigand !" dit Klaus pas le moins du monde inquiété.

-"Comment on sort de là ?" demanda Caroline en se mettant bien.

-"Il faut couper la corde là-bas !" dit l'hybride en montrant une grosse corde près du tronc d'arbre.

-"Vas-y fais-le !" dit la blonde en ayant perdu son humeur romantique.

-"Je suis peut-être un hybride mais je ne suis pas sorcier !" répondit Klaus en regardant si la Pierre de Soleil était bien dans sa poche. Heureusement, elle était toujours ici. "Puis j'ai beau être fort, je n'arriverais pas à déchirer ces cordes ! Ceci Darling, c'est de la vrai qualité contrairement au merde de notre présent"

-"Comment on fait pour sortir alors ?" questionna la blonde en étant impatiente.

-"On attend que les brigands viennent et on s'occupe d'eux" répondit l'hybride en souriant. "Cela peut-être long, Love" fit-il remarquer "Si tu veux on peut continuer à s'embrasser !" termina-t-il avec un sourire brillant pendant que Caroline tenter de cacher un petit-sourire.

{o}{o}{o}

Bonnie n'avait pas pu partir à cause de la jolie bouille que lui faisait Henrik. Puis elle devait avouer qu'elle passait un agréable moment avec ce dernier et... Kol. En ce moment, ils étaient à trois près de la rivière, les pieds dans l'eau. Bonnie adorait la sensation de l'eau chatouillant ses pieds.

-"Cette journée était extraordinaire !" dit tout à coup Henrik en brisant le silence apaisant qu'il régnait entre eux trois. "Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux et c'est grâce à toi Kol !" rajouta le jeune Mikaelson en regardant son frère avec de grands yeux.

Bonnie en était ravie et elle fut éprise d'une étrange sensation quand elle regardait le visage de Kol. Un visage paisible, des yeux presque aussi clairs que le Kol humain et un sourire angélique, différent du sourire diabolique habituelle. Il était tellement beau ainsi... Fin bon, même quand c'était un sadique vampire il était beau...

_'Bonnie à quoi tu penses voyons !' _se réprimanda la sorcière en détournant vite le regard de Kol '_N'oublie pas ce qu'il est et ce qu'il te fait subir !'_

-"C'est aussi grâce à vous Bonnie" continua Henrik en sortant Bonnie de ses pensées bizarres. "Je suis vraiment ravi de vous revoir en pleine forme."

-"Moi aussi j'ai été contente de te revoir !" dit la sorcière avec un sourire doux.

-"Je crois qu'aujourd'hui est la plus belle journée de ma vie. En plus Niklaus m'a promit de voir quelque chose de géniale ce soir !" s'extasia le petit garçon.

Bonnie plissa les yeux tout en regardant Henrik curieusement, la jeune sorcière posa son regard sur Kol et elle vit dans ses yeux de la tristesse pure.

Une douleur à la poitrine vint frapper la jeune femme qui posa à nouveau son regard sur le garçon de 13 ans.

Henrik allait mourir ce soir !

Ce petit jeune homme adorable et souriant qui l'avait aidé allait s'éteindre de manière violente ce soir ! Une nouvelle fois, le cœur de la jeune métisse se serra.

-"Bonnie, c'est pour vous !" dit tout à coup Henrik en tendant un collier vers la jeune femme.

Bonnie regardait le collier que tendait Henrik. C'était un long collier avec plusieurs petites pierres autours mais ce qui en faisait la beauté, c'était la représentation d'un arc et d'une flèche en bois.

-"Waouh !" s'exclama Bonnie "Il est très beau, c'est toi qui l'as fait ?"

Henrik fit un signe de la tête "Mais je dois avouer que Kol m'a aidé à sculpter l'arc et la flèche. C'est un très bon sculpteur, il m'a même fait une flûte il y'a deux semaines !" dit le garçon en enlevant ses pieds de l'eau et en se mettant debout.

-"Et bien merci !" dit Bonnie en enlevant également ses pieds de l'eau et en se mettant debout. Kol en fit autant. Bien sûr ce n'était pas lui qui avait sculpté ce collier mais son lui humain. Apparemment, son petit-frère avait vraiment le béguin pour Bonnie et son ancien lui aussi. Cela ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup car quand il était humain, il s'attachait facilement aux gens et surtout aux belles jeunes filles !

-"De rien" répondit Henrik "Demain, je vous ferais un bracelet pour que cela suive avec le collier !" dit le garçon avec un brillant sourire.

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fronça les sourcils. Il n'y'aurait pas de demain pour lui malheureusement !

-"Mince !" dit Henrik "Je dois retourner au village aider Finn à nettoyer l'armurie. Il faut que je me dépêche."

-"Attends !" dit Bonnie en s'approchant d'Henrik "Je te dois quelque chose pour ce magnifique collier !" termina la sorcière avant de s'approcher d'Henrik et de lui donner un petit bisou sur la joue. Quand la sorcière se retira, elle pouvait voir la peau pâle du petit garçon se mettre à rougir.

-"Je..J'espère vite vous revoir Bonnie" bégaya légèrement le petit garçon. "Kol, ramènes Bonnie à son village mais tu n'as pas le droit de la draguer car c'est moi qu'elle à embrassée sur la joue" dit le petit garçon en souriant mielleusement à son frère.

Henrik allait partir en courant mais il sentit la poigne de son grand-frère autour de son petit bras. La seconde suivante, il était contre la poitrine de Kol.

-"Kol ?" demanda Henrik en ne comprenant pas cet élan soudain d'affection. Bonnie se sentait de trop et avait l'impression de voir quelque chose qu'elle ne devait justement pas voir. Une chose qui chamboulait tout ses sentiments et son point de vue sur un certain vampire.

-"On se reverra après hein !" dit le vampire avant de lâcher son frère. "A très bientôt Henrik !"

-"A bientôt" sourit le garçon en faisant signe à son grand-frère et en courant à nouveau en direction du village.

Kol et Bonnie regardaient le garçon s'éloigner peu à peu de leur vue, tout les deux avaient le cœur lourd, surtout Kol.

C'était la dernière fois qu'Henrik parcourait cette forêt.

C'était ses dernières heures de joie et d'insouciance ! Les toutes dernières avant un accident tragique qui sera le début d'une éternité de douleur, de haine, de mépris, de trahison, de culpabilité et de comédie pour la famille Mikaelson.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : **

**Bonnie Bennett :**** Merci d'avoir lu ce long chapitre ! J'espère ainsi que l'auteur qu'il y'aura beaucoup de commentaires pour qu'elle puisse lire vos avis. **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** N'hésitez pas aussi à lui dire que vous me trouvez beau ! **

**Bonnie Bennett :**** Arrête bon sang ! Ce n'est pas toi qui es censé faire la note d'auteur mais Elijah et moi ! **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Et bien ma petite sorcière, sois ravie car je remplace mon frère, je l'ai assommé sans le faire exprès… **

**Bonnie Bennett :**** …*sceptique* Il n'y'a pas de quoi être ravie si à chaque note d'auteur tu te vantes et que tu demandes aux lectrices si elles te trouvent beau, intelligent… A chaque fois que t'intervient en note d'auteur c'est pour ces conneries ! **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Hé oh ! D'abords tu te calme tout de suite. Puis j'offre tout simplement aux lectrices le droit de s'exprimer sur moi et mes innombrables qualités. **

**Bonnie Bennett :**** *roule les yeux* Donne maintenant les points essentiels qui va se produire dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Euh…. C'est Elijah qui le savait… Mais je sais que je suis dans le prochain chapitre, c'est le principal ! **

**Bonnie Bennett : ****Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je fais un cauchemar. Je m'en vais, j'en n'ai marre ! Débrouille-toi tout seule pour la fin de cette note d'auteur. **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** *Regarde Bonnie partir loin* Ouf, elle est enfin partie, cela veut donc dire que nous sommes seuls… Je vais pouvoir dire ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre : **

_-__Il va y'avoir un face à face verbale déconcertant, colérique mais véridique entre deux personnes._

_-Un originel qui se sent comme découvert et donc vulnérable._

_- Une déclaration assez étrange pour Bonnie._

_- Des nouveaux points de vue sur deux personnes. _

**Kol Mikaelson :**** C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire… Comment ?... Ah oui, j'ai dit tout à l'heure que je ne savais pas ce qu'il y'aurait dans le prochain chapitre ! Eh bien… j'ai menti ! C'était juste pour embêter Bonnie et la faire rager. Elle est mignonne quand elle est en colère. Sinon pour clôture cette note d'auteur, je tenais à vous dire qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur de laisser des commentaires disant que je suis le meilleur. S'il y'a une chose que je déteste le plus au monde après Elena et Jérémy Gilbert, c'est mes fans qui n'osent pas me dire que je suis le meilleur. **

**Alors mes petites Darling, à vos clavier ! **


	18. Parce que tu souffres !

**Jenifael09 :**_ Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire ! Le chapitre 17 arrive aujourd'hui hi hi. _

**GilmoreGossip :** _Merci d'avoir laissé un review au précédent chapitre. Même si le Kennett va être beaucoup plus important jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, le Klaroline sera toujours présent avec des scènes qui vont montrer leur lien. Oui, Kol fait de la peine mais je pense que les chapitres suivants vont être plus douloureux pour lui. _

**Saaraaah :** _Merci d'avoir commenté ! Ne t'en fais pas, l'école est beaucoup plus important, c'est compréhensible et puis nous avons une vie en dehors de ce site ;-)_

**Iman :** _Tous tes compliments me font rougir :-) Mais je ne peux pas mettre tout les chapitres d'un coup sinon le suspens n'est plus au rendez-vous hé hé. Maintenant je compte poster deux chapitres par semaine pour cette histoire. Je crois que ton vœu va être exaucé dans ce chapitre (^-^) _

**Malika :**_ Merci énormément pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé le chapitre 16 touchant. Pour éviter de te torturer plus longtemps ainsi que les autres lecteurs, je mets enfin la suite. _

**Panthère:** _Et oui le retour de la Panthère ! Je me rappelle bien de ce moment ! Il me semble que c'était parce que je me demandais en quoi les originels pouvaient se transformer vu que Damon était capable de devenir un corbeau. Quand j'y repense, on ne voit pas beaucoup cette facette dans la série ! Sinon, merci beaucoup d'avoir à nouveau commenté ! -)_

**Missummer:** _Merci à toi de commenter ! C'est tout à fait normal que je réponde à mes lecteurs ! Je trouve ça plus chaleureux que de vous balancer des chapitres sans rien dire lol. Pour Henrik, oui, il va vraiment mourir dans le passé ! Parce que si Kol et Klaus sauve ce petit, Esther n'aurait jamais eut l'idée de rendre immortel ses fils, du coup pas de vampire du tout ! Mais ils ont un plan ! Ils vont utilise la pierre de Soleil dans le futur… faut voir si c'est possible. _

**SweetyK:** _Encore une fois, c'est moi qui te remercie de prendre le temps de laisser un commentaire. Kol ne va pas être contente que tu préfères Klaus lol ! Mais Klaus va être ravi xD Pour moi, j'adore tout les originels. _

**Vampire06:** _Oui, c'est triste pour Henrik ! Il ne mérite pas de mourir ainsi. Merci infiniment d'avoir commenté ce chapitre. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. _

**Naikenoel:** _Thank you so much for your review ! Your support is very appreciated and I'am happy that you like my stories. Yeah, Elena is a bitch, she killed an innocent girl… Anyways I plan to make an OS about Klaus/Bonnie._

**ThuyVan:** _Oui, beaucoup de scènes mignonnes avec le petit Henrik qui est adorable. Oui, on le reverra dans cette histoire, c'est sûr ! Oui j'ai vu le Kalijah et j'ai adoré. Par contre je n'ai pas aimé quand Elijah embrasse Elena… même s'il pensait que c'était Katherine. _

**Justine:** _Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. Je suis ravie de lire que tu as apprécié les moments Klaroline, Kennett avec Henrik. Malheureusement, Bonnie ne peut rien faire car si Henrik est sauvé de l'attaque des loups, Esther n'aura pas de raison pour faire de sa famille des vampires, du coup Klaus, Elijah, Finn, Kol, Mikael seraient tous humains et la race des vampires ne serait pas crée. Mais peut-être que Klaus va réussir à mettre la main sur la Pierre de Soleil dans le futur ! Moi aussi je préfère effacer la scène Klaley…_

**Mel023:** _Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'avoir commenté -) La suite dès à présent ! je croise les doigts pour qu'il plaise à tous ! _

**Bonne lecture à vous fidèles lectrices ! **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre **: Nouvelle menace, Nouveau rapprochement !

**Chapitre 17**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Précédemment ! **

_-"Je..J'espère vite vous revoir Bonnie" bégaya légèrement le petit garçon. "Kol, ramènes Bonnie à son village mais tu n'as pas le droit de la draguer car c'est à moi qu'elle à embrasser sur la joue" dit le petit garçon en souriant mielleusement à son frère. Henrik allait partir en courant mais il sentit la poigne de son grand-frère autour de son petit bras. La seconde suivante, il était contre la poitrine de Kol. _

_-"Kol ?" demanda Henrik en ne comprenant pas cet élan soudain d'affection. Bonnie se sentait de trop et avait l'impression de voir quelque chose qu'elle ne devait justement pas voir. Une chose qui chamboulait tout ses sentiments et son point de vue sur un certain vampire. _

_-"On se reverra après hein !" dit le vampire avant de lâcher son frère. "A très bientôt Henrik !" _

_-"A bientôt" sourit le garçon en faisant signe à son grand-frère et en courant à nouveau en direction du village. _

_Kol et Bonnie regardaient le garçon s'éloigner peu à peu de leur vue, tout les deux avaient le cœur lourd, surtout Kol. _

_C'était la dernière fois qu'Henrik parcourait cette forêt. _

_C'était ses dernières heures ! C'était ses dernières heures de joie et d'insouciance ! Les toutes dernières avant un accident tragique qui sera le début d'une éternité de douleur, de haine, de mépris, de trahison, de culpabilité et de comédie pour la famille Mikaelson. _

**Maintenant !**

Bonnie se retrouvait à présent seule avec Kol et elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Déjà, il fallait qu'elle s'excuse d'avoir interrompu le moment intime que Kol voulait avec son petit-frère. Elle avait tout fait capoter !

-"Je suis désolée pour tout" commença la sorcière en regardant le dos de Kol "Ce n'était pas mon intention de gâcher ton temps avec Henrik ! " dit Bonnie en tripotant le collier que lui avait donné le garçon. "Klaus m'a juste dit de te chercher pour qu'on le rejoigne dans votre ancien village pour récupérer la Pierre de Soleil à Finn!" expliqua la sorcière en voyant Kol faire demi-tour pour la regarder. Il n'y'avait aucune colère dans son regard et ni mépris.

-"Il était content de sa journée et de t'avoir revu !" dit finalement Kol en regardant Bonnie dans les yeux. "C'est le principal Bo...Bennett !" dit le vampire. Il avait faillit dire Bonnie. "Puis c'était agréable" avoua le vampire en disant ce qu'il pensait vraiment pour une fois.

Bonnie se surprit en train de sourire à la dernière phrase que venait de prononcer Kol avant de venir sur un sujet délicat.

-"Alors voilà en quoi la Pierre de Soleil va te servir !" dit-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. "Vous comptiez ramener Henrik à la vie."

Pour simple réponse Kol haussa les épaules et fronça les sourcils avant de tourner le dos à Bonnie et de marcher "Ce n'est pas tes oignons Bennett !" dit-il agressivement. Son côté irritant venait de refaire surface ! Quel contraste avec ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt "Allez on se dépêche de rejoindre Klaus et ta copine !" dit-il en prenant des pas de plus en plus rapide.

-"Pas la peine de continuer aussi ta comédie car j'ai tout comprit" lâcha tout à coup la sorcière, énervé par l'attitude du vampire en face d'elle qui avait arrêté de marcher pour lui faire volte-face.

-"De quoi parles-tu ?" demanda Kol en serrant les poings.

-"J'ai comprit ton attitude envers moi et les autres" révéla Bonnie en levant le menton. "Après tout ce que j'ai vu et appris du Kol humain et l'attitude que tu as eu cette après-midi avec Henrik." expliqua la sorcière en prenant un pas vers le vampire. "J'ai comprit à quel jeu tu jouais !"

Kol leva un sourcil et ses lèvres s'étirèrent. "Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-"Oui !" confirma la belle métisse.

-"Vas-y Bennett" encouragea le vampire en semblant retrouver de son mordant. Si elle croyait qu'il allait être tout gentil avec elle après cette après-midi, elle se gourait ! Il l'avait fait pour Henrik. "Eclaire-moi sur ta révélation de l'après-midi !"

-"Depuis la mort d'Henrik et ta transformation en vampire, tu te caches derrière tes sarcasmes, ton ironie." commença Bonnie en regardant Kol dans les yeux pour y déceler quelque chose "Tu te caches derrière ton statut de vampire originel sans cœur et sans émotions" continua la sorcière en voulant voir quelque chose de spéciale dans les yeux de Kol qui allait peut-être confirmer sa théorie. "Tu t'amuses à tuer des personnes où alors à leur pourrir leur vie...parce que tu souffres !"

Silence.

-« Je souffre ? » finit par demander Kol en se mettant à rire sombrement.

-"Oui tu souffres" confirma Bonnie "Tu souffres de la perte de ton frère, tu souffres de tout ses siècles de fuite, de sang et d'exclusion du monde des humains qui ne ressentent qu'une chose à ton égard, de la peur !" dit Bonnie en criant victoire intérieurement en voyant un vacillement dans les yeux de Kol ! C'était ce qui confirmait que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. "Tu en veux à tout le monde et tu te réfugies en prenant plaisir à faire du mal aux autres, comme ça il n'y'a pas que toi qui connaît de la douleur." expliqua la sorcière "Tu fais de ma vie un vrai enfer car tu veux quelqu'un qui souffre plus que toi !"

-"N'importe quoi" répliqua Kol furieux. "Je fais tout ça car c'est ma nature et c'est ce que j'aime faire !"

-"Je ne jouerais plus à ce jeu avec toi Kol" décréta Bonnie "C'est terminé, je ne joue plus et je ne répondrais plus à tes farces ou quoique ce soit d'autre!"

-"C'est pathétique de ta part de croire à ce que tu viens de dire !" répondit Kol en contrôlant son envie de sang. Pour qui elle se prenait à dire tout ceci ? Elle ne le connaissait pas ! Pas du tout même. "Si tu continues tes délires, je vais te tuer !" menaça le vampire en prenant un pas vers Bonnie pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-"Je pensais que tu avais établis il y'a quelque temps que me tuer n'étais pas ton option !"

-"Et tu me crois ?" demanda Kol en fixant les yeux émeraudes de la sorcière. "Ce serait ta plus grande erreur, sorcière ! Car tu ne me connais pas ! " dit-il avant de filer à vitesse vampirique, laissant Bonnie surprise et seule.

-"Tu te mens !" cria-t-elle "Pas la peine de continuer plus longtemps !" se dit-elle à elle-même ce coup-ci tout en souriant. Elle avait trouvé la faille de Kol, elle avait comprit que pendant des siècles il se réfugiait derrière ses sarcasmes, son attitude agressive et froide pour essayer d'atténuer sa douleur. Elle avait bien vu à quel point il était attaché à Henrik, elle avait bien vu qu'il était capable d'aimer et d'être agréable. Il se complaisait dans son image de vampire et en abusait pour faire peur.

Il était habitué à ce que les gens aient peur de lui. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il était étonné de voir qu'elle n'avait pas peur, elle. Peut-être même qu'il s'acharnait sur elle pour que justement, elle soit effrayée de lui.

C'était fort possible !

Après il était certain qu'humain ou vampire, Kol adorait être arrogant et prétentieux !

{o}{o}{o}

Kol était en rage ! Comment avait-elle pu lui dire tout ceci en plein visage ? Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment d'être cerné par cette stupide sorcière et sa stupide théorie sur lui ?

Tout ça c'était à cause de ce voyage dans le passé et de sa rencontre avec son lui humain. Et c'était à cause de ses propres émotions humaines qui étaient remontées en flèche depuis qu'il avait revu Henrik. Jamais il n'avait laissé son humanité autant parler qu'aujourd'hui. Jamais en plus de 1000 ans, il avait laissé son côté humain reprendre le dessus ainsi.

Il devait admettre que cette après-midi, il avait eut l'impression que la paix venait enfin lui accorder son accès. Il avait la nette impression qu'il pouvait toujours ressentir et aimer malgré sa condition de vampire. Il l'avait vu dans le regard d'Henrik, il n'avait pas eut peur de lui, mais ça c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas sa nature. Puis, il l'avait vu dans le regard de la descendante d'Ayanna. Elle n'avait jamais eut une once de peur dans ses yeux cette Bennett et elle avait même l'audace de l'analyser et lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui!

-"Pourquoi elle me fait ça ?" cria Kol furieux contre elle mais contre lui. Il avait été faible aujourd'hui ! Il avait été faible devant la sorcière et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle avait raison.

Elle avait totalement raison et cela le mettait en rogne d'avoir été découvert aussi facilement alors qu'elle et lui se connaissaient depuis une semaine et quelques jours à peine !

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le comprenait depuis sa transformation. Même pas Elijah, Klaus et Rebekah ont été fichus de voir qu'il souffrait de la perte d'Henrik, de l'éclatement soudain de leur famille à cause du pouvoir que procurait le statut de vampire.

Honnêtement, Kol trouvait ça cool d'être un vampire au début. Il avait pu déverser toute sa haine et sa colère sur ses ennemis et sur des innocents. C'était le pouvoir qui venait lui prêter sa force ! Mais à la longue c'était la routine et toujours les mêmes réactions de la part des humains.

Etonnement, peur, supplication...

Et cela n'effaçait pas vraiment sa douleur à lui. Eteindre ses émotions était un vrai soulagement au début mais tout revenait un jour ou l'autre à votre figure.

-"Rien que pour lui faire chier je vais lui prouver le contraire de ce qu'elle pense !" dit tout haut le vampire en donnant un coup de pied à un rocher moyen qui explosa.

-"Quelqu'un semble en colère on dirait !" se fit entendre une voix.

Kol leva un sourcil tout en regardant en l'air. Au dessus de lui se trouvait un énorme filet avec deux personnes enfermés à l'intérieure.

-"Klaus et la blonde !"S'exclama Kol en plaçant un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. "Ca balance bien on dirait" dit sarcastique le jeune homme.

-"Dépêche-toi de nous descendre de là !" dit Klaus "Cela fait quatre heures que nous sommes coincés.

-"J'ai quoi en échange ?" demanda Kol en croisant ses bras.

-"Une dague qui ne te sera pas planté dans le cœur !" répondit Klaus en regardant innocemment son frère.

-"Encore cette stupide menace !" dit Kol en soupirant avant de sortir son épée de son fourreau et de couper en un coup la grosse corde. Le filet tomba au sol avec Klaus alors que Kol fit l'effort de rattraper Caroline dans ses bras avant de rapidement la remettre sur pied.

-"Tu aurais pu me descendre plus... délicatement !" dit Klaus en se relevant.

-"Ouais j'aurais pu aussi te prendre dans mes bras mais... Non !" répondit simplement Kol en regardant Klaus donner un sourire idiot à Caroline. "Vous avez la Pierre de Soleil les deux lovebirds ?" demanda le vampire en faisant rougir Caroline.

-"Juste-là !" dit Klaus en sortant de sa poche la Pierre orangé.

-"Super, il me tarde de partir de cet endroit !" dit Kol.

-"Où est Bonnie ?" demanda Caroline en cherchant après son amie.

-"Elle va arriver !" dit Kol en soupirant.

-"Va la chercher pour que s'aille plus vite et revient au village !" ordonna Klaus en se dirigeant vers le village où leur hutte se trouvait.

-"Va la chercher toi !" dit le vampire. Il ne voulait pas voir cette petite peste, il ne voulait pas voir son visage triomphant ou entendre une minute de plus ses hypothèses.

{o}{o}{o}

La nuit était en train de tomber tout doucement et Bonnie s'était perdue ! Elle avait pourtant l'impression de se diriger au bon endroit au début.

-"C'est absurde !" s'exclama-t-elle tout haut "Tout ces arbres se ressemblent" se plaignit-elle. Puis c'était de la faute de Kol, il l'avait laissé toute seule ici.

-"Nos chemins se recroisent enfin !" entendit tout à coup la jeune sorcière qui se retournait vers l'homme qui venait de parler.

-"Oh c'est vous !" s'exclama Bonnie un peu vite. Elle pensait que c'était Kol venu la rechercher mais non, c'était le Kol humain vu les cheveux un peu plus long et la différente tenue.

-"Vous semblez déçue de me voir Miss Benson !" dit le jeune humain ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que sa vie change ce soir pensa la sorcière.

-"Pas du tout, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas vous revoir !" avoua Bonnie en détournant le regard. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à faire face au gentil Kol alors qu'elle venait de rendre le Kol vampire furieux.

-"Je me doutais bien que vous ne pensiez pas me revoir. Après tout, vous vous êtes enfuis de la grotte !" dit Kol en s'approchant de la sorcière qui leva à nouveau la tête pour le regarder.

-"J'étais pressée de retourner à mon village et je ne voulais pas vous réveiller !" mentit la sorcière. "Ma famille était inquiète d'ailleurs"

-"Henrik et moi l'étions pour vous !" répliqua instantanément Kol en surprenant Bonnie.

-"Je vous prie de m'excuser dans ce cas !" dit la sorcière en s'inclinant légèrement avant de se redresser.

-"Vous avez vu Henrik !" déclara soudainement Kol. Il avait ses yeux noisettes rivé sur le haut de sa poitrine, là ou se trouvait le collier que Bonnie avait reçu plus tôt.

-"Oui je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure !" dit rapidement la sorcière en mettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille "Il était heureux de me voir et m'a donné ce collier. Maintenant que vous êtes ici, je peux vous remercier individuellement pour l'aide apporté à la fabrication" babilla Bonnie en souriant. "Merci beaucoup."

Kol souriait tendrement tout en regardant Bonnie qui était mal à l'aise sous ce regard. Elle n'était tout simplement pas habituée avec ce regard tendre.

-"Je vais devoir retourner au village, la nuit va tomber !" dit-elle.

-"Je vous raccompagne dans ce cas !" s'enquit Kol.

-"Ce n'est pas la peine" répondit Bonnie en ne voulant pas qu'il vienne avec elle.

-"J'insiste !"

-"Moi aussi"

-"Vous êtes magnifique !" dit tout à coup le jeune homme en s'avançant vers la jeune femme et en se plantant devant elle qui semblait pétrifié par l'intensité qui brillait dans les yeux de Kol.

-"M...Merci !" bégaya la sorcière en regardant partout sauf le beau jeune homme.

-"Je vous prie de m'excuser !" dit tout à coup Kol en attirant à nouveau sur lui le regard de Bonnie.

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda Bonnie ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal ou fait !

La seconde d'après, Bonnie sentit une paire de bras autour de sa taille et une paire de lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle en était paralysée.

Paralysé par la surprise et aussi par le frisson qui venait de parcourir tout son corps. Instinctivement, la jeune métisse ferma lentement les yeux et mit ses mains sur la poitrine de l'homme, appréciant quelques secondes de plus ce petit baiser tendre avant de rouvrir ses yeux subitement et de pousser Kol.

_'Bonnie que viens presque-tu de faire ?' _se demanda la sorcière choqué par elle-même et sa réaction. '_C'est Kol avec qui tu viens de sceller tes lèvres pendant 5 secondes superbes...euh bizarre, oui, bizarre et pas du tout mais alors pas du tout magnifique!' _

-"Pardonnez-moi encore une fois" dit Kol en ne semblant pas du tout désolé vu le sourire satisfait qu'il arborait en ce moment "Ce n'était pas noble de ma part" rajouta-t-il.

-"Vous n'êtes pas désolé, je le vois sur votre visage !" dit Bonnie en sentant quand même ses joues rouges. "Je vous conseille fortement de ne pas recommencer où je risque fort bien de vous faire du mal !" dit la sorcière en partant loin de l'humain arrogant et prétentieux devant elle.

-"Pardonnez-moi Bonnie" dit Kol en suivant après la jeune sorcière "Mais je vous aime bien et je n'ai pas pu résister !" avoua le jeune homme en se mettant à courir pour se mettre devant Bonnie et la stopper.

-"Ce n'est pas que je vous aime pas mais je connais une personne qui vous ressemble beaucoup et je ne le porte pas spécialement dans mon cœur" expliqua la sorcière en restant évasif. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle connaissait la personne qu'il allait devenir 1000 ans plus tard et qu'il s'amusait à lui pourrir la vie quand même.

-"Oui mais il n'est pas moi" dit Kol avec un large sourire.

_'Oh que si !' _pensa la sorcière en roulant ses yeux au ciel.

-"Je vous en prie laissez-moi une chance !" dit Kol en prenant la main Bonnie qui faisait à présent de grand yeux. Il blaguait là ? Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

-"Vous ne me connaissez même pas !" répliqua Bonnie en voulant reprendre sa main mais le futur vampire ne la lâchait pas. "Et moi non plus !"

-"Mais nous pourrions apprendre à nous connaître !" s'empressa de dire le vampire. "Vous me plaisez beaucoup Bonnie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive car c'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux d'une personne et que mon cœur bat si vite. Quand je suis avec vous je me sens bien, c'est comme si en un regard vous savez presque tout de moi" expliqua-t-il.

Bonnie mit plus de force pour récupérer sa main avant de se boucher les oreilles et de fermer les yeux forts.

Qu'était-elle en train de vivre ? Kol lui faisait une déclaration d'amour ? Enfin le Kol du passé mais pour la sorcière c'était confus. Tout devenait confus! Heureusement qu'elle savait que quand elle retrouverait le Kol de son temps, c'était une déclaration de guerre qu'elle allait vraiment avoir. La jeune sorcière se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était la première déclaration d'amour qu'elle venait de recevoir. C'était romantique…

-"Bonnie !" dit Kol en prenant les deux poignets de la sorcière pour qu'elle l'écoute "Si vous ne me croyez pas, laissez-moi vous le montrer" dit-il avant de poser la main droite de Bonnie sur sa poitrine, là ou se trouvait son cœur. Cœur qui battait très rapidement. Bonnie pouvait le sentir en effet.

-"J'ai un...un fiancé" dit tout à coup Bonnie en voulant se débarrasser vite de Kol avant qu'elle ne perde totalement la tête et qu'elle devienne folle.

-"Vous mentez !" cracha Kol sombrement. Bonnie frissonna à ce ton qui ressemblait énormément à celui qu'employait le Kol du futur. Il était clair que le jeune homme n'allait pas lâcher de la soirée si elle protestait d'avantage et refusait de croire en son ... amour ! Bonnie devait trouver un autre moyen pour se débarrasser de Kol et rejoindre l'autre qui devait broyer du noir.

-"Demain !" dit la sorcière tout à coup.

-"Demain ?" questionna l'être humain confus.

-"Retrouvez-moi demain, ici, pour que nous en discutions calmement" proposa la sorcière en savant pertinemment que demain elle ne serait plus ici et que lui serait ... en train de souffrir à l'annonce de la mort d'Henrik. A cette pensée le cœur de Bonnie se serra.

-"Etes-vous en train de vous débarrassez de moi ?" demanda Kol en lâchant les mains de Bonnie et en la regardant avec soupçon.

-"Je vous jure que non" répondit Bonnie en maudissant la perspicacité qu'il dégageait en ce moment. "Je ne suis pas fourbe ou manipulatrice. Je ne saurais jouer avec les sentiments que vous portez à mon égard" assura la sorcière. "Je vous promet que je serais ici demain à la même heure !"

-"C'est une promesse ?" interrogea Kol.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête pour confirmer.

-"Dans ce cas je vous attendrais ici !" dit Kol en retrouvant un sourire éblouissant. "Si vous n'êtes pas ici, je vous retrouverez !" assura le jeune homme avant de prendre la main de Bonnie et de lui faire le baisemain. Au contact des lèvres de Kol, la sorcière frissonna légèrement même en récupérant sa main.

-"A demain Kol !" dit la sorcière en se reculant du jeune homme avant de tourner le dos et de marcher vers le chemin qui lui semblait le bon.

-"A demain, Bonnie" répondit-il en prenant quelques pas en arrière avant de lui aussi tourner le dos et de se rendre à son village.

Bonnie se retourna pour regarder le futur vampire partir. Tout à coup la sorcière se mit à courir. Elle devait au plus vite rentrer au village et ne croiser personne d'autre.

{o}{o}{o}

Kol avait tout vu et entendu à partir du baiser que son lui humain avait donné à une Bonnie raide et choquée. Lui aussi avait était choqué et pétrifié. Il avait même cru être en proie d'une hallucination. Mais non, il avait bien vu et entendu toute la conversation. Il était tout aussi choqué que Bonnie tout le long.

Mais voir cette scène sous ses yeux, surtout le petit baiser, avait éveillé en lui de la curiosité et aussi une pointe d'envie. Il ne savait pas d'où cela sortait mais il aurait bien voulu être à la place du Kol humain pendant un dixième de seconde. Juste pour voir comment c'était d'embrasser cette peste de Bonnie.

Oh et puis non ! Pas du tout, il n'avait pas du tout envie de savoir. Il avait embrassé des millions de filles durant les siècles et c'était toujours la même sensation ! Pourquoi avec Bonnie ce serait différent ? Puis elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout... Bon d'accord, physiquement si et elle avait du caractère et cela était très attirant mais c'était mieux de lui arriver sous la peau !

Il fallait que l'originel intervienne pour faire oublier à son lui humain l'existence de Bonnie Benson ! Aucune trace ne devait être laissée !

Soupirant de frustration, Kol se dirigea rapidement vers son ancien lui avant de lui faire face.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que..." commença le Kol humain avant de regarder le Kol vampire en deux fois. "Mais... on..on se ressemble !" dit-il en scrutant son "double"

-"Oui je sais mais je suis beaucoup plus beau" répondit l'originel en souriant en voyant son propre visage à un mètre du sien. Il était vraiment canon ! Même avec des cheveux assez longs !

-"J'ai comprit" déclara soudainement Kol en regardant toujours de manière intrigué son double habillé de marron. "Vous êtes celui que Bonnie ne porte pas dans son cœur !" dit le jeune Kol humain en se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit Bonnie il y'a quelques instant.

-"Ah !" dit le vampire originel "Nous allons devoir parler d'elle"

-"Je l'aime !" dit rapidement Kol.

-"Oui j'ai entendu et tu ne sais pas à quel point cela me dérange" expliqua le Kol vampire en plissant les yeux "Car vois-tu, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux même en étant un humain" expliqua-t-il en ne faisant pas attention à l'expression incrédule et confuse de son lui humain. "Or, je reviens dans le passé avec cette sorcière qui est cent fois plus jeune que toi et mal à tombé que tu la croises et que tu tombes amoureux d'elle, faisant ainsi de cette petite et agaçante femme, le premier amour de ta vie, donc en faite de la mienne aussi !" termina le vampire en fronçant les sourcils. C'était bizarre ce qu'il venait de dire et tellement embrouillant.

-"Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes !" dit le Kol humain.

-"Ce n'est pas grave !" dit le Kol vampire tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Kol humain et de le regarder intensément dans les yeux. "Tu vas oublier tes sentiments pour Bonnie Benson" dit le vampire en usant de son pouvoir d'hypnose sur soi-même ! "Tu vas même oublier d'avoir rencontré cette fille" continua le vampire "Et tu vas oublier cette conversation !" termina Kol avant d'utiliser sa vitesse de vampire.

Le Kol humain secoua subitement sa tête avant de sourire bêtement.

-"Père et Mère ne vont pas être content de mon retard" dit-il tout en commençant à courir sous le regard triste de son futur lui !

{o}{o}{o}

Caroline était avec Klaus dans la hutte, attendant patiemment après Bonnie et Kol. Caroline avait à nouveau préparé un petit bouillon de légume pour Bonnie avec un peu de viande... Bon d'accord, elle avait piqué le repas de la hutte voisine mais c'était pour la bonne cause car il fallait des forces à Bonnie pour qu'elle pratique la magie. Parfois, Caroline aurait bien aimé avoir les dons de Bonnie mais quelques fois, elle se disait que c'était un cadeau empoisonné. Tout comme l'éternité !

-"Ils vont arriver ?" demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils "Ils sont long !"

-"Peut-être qu'ils se disputent encore !" dit l'hybride pas le moins du monde inquiet pour son petit frère et Bonnie. Ils allaient bientôt arriver.

-"Klaus ?" demanda Caroline en arborant son ton sérieux.

-"Oui, love ?"

-"Quand nous serons de nouveau dans notre temps, tu feras quoi avec la Pierre ?" questionna la belle jeune femme. "Comment vas-tu la garder et l'utiliser si Leigh la prends à cause du contrat qu'il a passé avec Elijah ?"

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, Darling" assura l'hybride "Je vais réfléchir une fois devant la situation" continua le blonds avec un grand sourire blanc.

-"Bonnie et moi savons quel est la fonction de la Pierre!" dit enfin Caroline "Katherine l'a dit à Bonnie !" précisa la jeune femme. "Vous allez ramener qui à la vie ?" questionna la belle vampiresse tout en tournant le bouillon.

-"Un être cher aux yeux de tous !" répondit simplement Klaus. "Un frère !" rajouta l'homme.

-"Finn ?" demanda Caroline en fronçant les sourcils. "Je pensais que tu ne le portais pas dans ton cœur après ce qu'il avait fait !"

-"Non pas lui !" répliqua Klaus. Il ne voulait pas ramener ce traître à la vie. "Mais Henrik, le plus jeune des Mikaelson. Notre petit frère à tous"

-"Oh je vois !" dit la belle blonde en se sentant bête. Elle avait apprit l'histoire d'Henrik mais elle avait oublié. C'était le Mikaelson qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle avait simplement entendu parler de lui rarement et un peu de la bouche de Bonnie. C'était le petit garçon qui l'avait aidé !

-"Il est mort par ma faute" avoua Klaus en se sentant d'humeur fautive et coupable pendant que Caroline écoutait. "Je l'ai emmené voir la transformation des loups et il y'en as un qui s'en est prit à lui !" expliqua l'hybride en replongeant dans ses sombres et terribles pensées. Il se souvenait encore de la scène et des cris de son petit frère. Il se souvenait encore de son impuissance à le sauver à cette époque. "Il est mort par ma faute et c'est par cette bêtise que la vie de tous à basculé"

Caroline pouvait entendre la tristesse dans la voix de Klaus et la culpabilité qu'il détenait encore en lui. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

-"Aujourd'hui" dit Klaus "C'est aujourd'hui que le drame va se passer"

Caroline réussit à retenir à la dernière seconde son soupir de surprise. Voilà pourquoi Klaus avait l'air triste il y'a deux jours et pareil pour Kol. Ils étaient retournés dans le passé deux jours avant l'incident ! C'était cruel. Terriblement cruel de devoir revivre ceci.

-« Je suis désolée pour toi Klaus. Maintenant que je sais qui tu comptes ramener, je vais tout faire pour reprendre la Pierre de Soleil à Leigh. » Proposa la blonde.

Klaus souriait tendrement à Caroline et sentit son cœur battre un instant. Cette femme était un vrai ange ! « Merci Love, mais ceci est mon combat ! » L'hybride prit la main de Caroline dans la sienne et lui caressa lentement la peau.

-"Bon vous avez la Pierre de Soleil" dit tout à coup Bonnie en entrant dans la hutte.

Klaus et Caroline sursautèrent légèrement. Ils n'avaient pas entendu les pas de la sorcière tellement ils étaient occupés dans leur propre pensées.

-"Elle est ici !" dit Klaus en lâchant la main de Caroline et en montrant la pierre à la jeune Bennett.

-"Bien, ne reste plus qu'a attendre un message de la part de Leigh" dit Bonnie en s'asseyant au sol pendant que Caroline déversait un peu de bouillon dans un bol.

-"Il a intérêt à se dépêcher" dit Kol en entrant lui aussi dans la hutte.

Bonnie regardait le vampire d'une manière étrange tout en se disant qu'il ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Kol humain et qu'elle devait donc se détendre et faire comme d'habitude. Pourtant cela lui semblait difficile et la nervosité s'emparait d'elle. Pire, quand Kol posa son regard sur elle, elle se brûla presque la langue en oubliant de souffler sur son bouillon.

-"Qu'est-ce que t'as ?" demanda Kol de manière agaçante "Tu veux que je souffle peut-être ?" demanda le vampire avec sarcasme.

Bonnie se mit à sourire. Sa nervosité venait de partir d'un seul coup.

-"Ne me parle pas et laisse-moi tranquille !" répondit-elle simplement soufflant sur son bouillon avant de le boire à petite gorgé.

Vivement qu'ils retournaient tous dans leur temps car cette hutte devenait trop petite pour eux quatre. Bonnie devait absolument retourner chez elle car elle sentait que beaucoup de chose changeaient en elle, surtout son point de vue sur Kol qu'elle n'arrivait plus à détester malgré ses efforts à se rappeler de la manière dont il l'a traité.

Au contraire, elle voulait l'aider... l'aider à ne plus se comporter en idiot et lui faire comprendre qu'il avait toujours sa part d'humanité en lui ! Elle serait peut-être à nouveau présente si la Pierre de Soleil sert bien à ramener le petit homme aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux noirs de 13 ans. Mais la pierre allait se retrouver dans les mains de Leigh. Si c'était le cas, Bonnie voulait aider Kol, elle en sentait presque le devoir pour quelqu'un.

Pour le jeune Henrik.

{o}{o}{o}

Elijah, Rebekah, Katherine et Matt se retrouvaient dans la cave des Salvatore, enchaîné comme des bêtes contre les murs. Les deux originels étaient complètement à plat ! Plus assez d'énergie pour briser les chaînes.

-"Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce petit désagrément !" dit Leigh en semblant vraiment navré. "Mais ton frère ne compte pas vraiment me donner la Pierre d'après ce que j'ai pu voir avec ma magie. Je suis sûr qu'il changera d'avis en vous voyant enchaîné tous ici !" dit le sorcier.

-"On avait signé le contrat !" dit faiblement Rebekah.

-"Oui et il sera honoré si Klaus me donne vraiment cette Pierre !" répondit Leigh "Ce n'est qu'une mesure de précaution" continua le sorcier.

-"Alors maintenant quoi ?" demanda Matt.

-"Maintenant ?" demanda Leigh en levant un sourcil "Je vais prêter mes pouvoirs à Bonnie" répondit le sorcier avant de prendre un athamé et de s'ouvrir la main. Le sang se mit à couler et le sorcier le déversa sur une photo de Bonnie accompagné de Caroline que Matt avait donnée au sorcier. Leigh prononça une formule magique pendant une bonne minute avant que son sang semble se mettre sur la forme de Bonnie mais aussi de Caroline et s'incruster sur le papier photo.

-"Ca marche ce truc ?" demanda Katherine.

-"Oui, mes pouvoirs vont normalement parcourir le corps de la sorcière" répondit Leigh en ouvrant les yeux et en regardant la photo de Bonnie habillé en sorcière pour une partie d'Halloween et son amie habillé en fée des ombres. Il prit le cliché dans les mains, il était plus lourd à cause du sang qui s'était infiltré sur l'image. Ce sort de magie noire avait bien fonctionné. Bonnie allait recevoir ses pouvoirs des ténèbres bientôt et elle devrait faire vite avant qu'ils ne quittent son corps.

La Pierre de Soleil allait être dans ses mains et la fin de sa souffrance allait être enfin signée !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : **

**Elijah Mikaelson**** : Ma famille, mes camarades et moi vous remercions sincèrement de votre lecture ! Je serais très honoré de recevoir, ainsi que l'auteur, vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre qui vient de paraître. **

**Katherine Pierce :**** Moi je ne remercie personne alors ne parle pas en mon nom Elijah ! **

**Klaus Mikaelson**** : Quelqu'un serait-il de mauvaise humeur ? **

**Elijah Mikaelson :**** Pourquoi me parle-tu ainsi Katherine ? **

**Rebekah Mikaelson**** : Elle est tout simplement en colère que dans la série tu l'as confondue avec Elena Gilbert et que tes lèvres ont embrassées ceux de son double ! **

**Katherine Pierce :**** Comment as-tu pu me confondre avec cette pâle copie. **

**Elijah Mikaelson :**** Vous vous ressemblez tellement…**

**Katherine Pierce :**** Pourtant c'est simple de nous différencier ! Mes cheveux son beaucoup plus volumineux, bouclés que les siens. Mes yeux sont beaucoup plus maquillés et clairs que les siens. Je m'habille mieux qu'elle. Non mais sérieusement, tu crois que je porte des petites robes rouges à motif de vieille ? Même ma grand-mère aurait préféré garder ses vêtements plutôt que de porter ce truc affreux ! **

**Elijah Mikaelson :**** Tu n'as pas à m'égueuler ! Je suis le scénario de la série. **

**Katherine Pierce :**** Ouais et bien si jamais WhiteBlackGrey ose écrire une scène ou tu me confonds avec Elena, elle est morte ! **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Bonjours à tous mes fans je tenais à vous…..**

**Elijah, Klaus Katherine**** : DEGAGE DE LA ! **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** …à vous donner les extraits….*pars à vitesse vampirique* **

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** Ah oui, les extraits ! Je vais le faire car Katherine et Elijah sont trop occupés à se disputer ! **

**-**_Un personnage va ouvrir ses yeux_

_-Un retour dans le présent grâce à BIP_

_-Un personnage va attaquer sauvagement un autre personnage_

_-La Pierre de Soleil entre les mains de Klaus ou Leigh ?_

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** Voila à peu près ce qu'il va se passer ! Bon allez, je dois aller voir quelqu'un. J'espère pour vous que vous serez présent pour lire le chapitre suivant ! Sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous contraindre à le faire… *Pars rapidement en laissant Katherine et Elijah seuls***

**Katherine Pierce :**** Pourquoi tu ne me fais jamais confiance ? **

**Elijah Mikaelson :**** Parce que les scénaristes font tout pour que personnes n'aient confiance en toi, même les auteurs. Tu sais, tu as quand même tué Jérémy ! **

**Katherine Pierce :**** Techniquement non ! Moi je n'ai fait que l'approcher de Silas… C'est lui qui a tué Jérémy ! Puis quand bien même, je m'en fiche de lui, puis j'ai suivi le scénario aussi... Mais ce qui m'énerve c'est toi qui m'as confondu avec ELLE. **

**Elijah Mikaelson :**** Allons parler de ça en privé Katherine. Puis de toute façon, notre conversation est hors sujet ! Tu parles de la série alors que là, nous sommes dans une fiction de WhiteBlackGrey. Et que nous ne sommes même pas ensemble (encore)… Donc je ne vois pas en quoi tu es jalouse ici… A moins que… **

**Katherine Pierce:**** (O-o) Oh! … oui c'est vrai. **


	19. Une grave erreur !

**GilmoreGossip :** _Le baiser Kennett à enfin vu le jour c'est vrai :-) Ce chapitre te dira qui aura la Pierre. Pour les idées, elles viennent de mon imagination bizarre. Des fois elles viennent toutes seules et d'autres fois je suis obligée de creuser lol. Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté en tout cas ! _

**Iman :** _Oui, le baiser avec le Kol vampire est le plus attendu hé hé. Oui je vais poster deux chapitres par semaine à partir de maintenant, si mon ordinateur ne me joue pas des sales , les scénaristes le font exprès lol. Merci pour tes compliments. Pour le Kalijah, il va y'avoir des scènes avec eux encore. Dont une scène jolie…_

**Nina59210 :** _Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté ce chapitre. Leigh est énervant mais nous allons voir dans le chapitre 19 qu'il à des raisons honorables d'haïr les vampires et d'avoir cette Pierre de Soleil. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas Rebekah. Une fois humaine, tous voudront la tuer. Puis pourquoi faire équipe avec Elena, alors qu'elle l'a déteste et qu'elle est responsable de la mort de Kol et aussi un peu celle de Finn ? C'est bidon et incohérent encore une fois… Je tiens avec toi sur ce coup ! _

**Vampire06 :** _Merci pour ta review (^-^) Pour le baiser avec le Kol vampire, je ne sais pas… enfin si je sais lol mais je ne peux pas le dire xD_

**Spoiled Child :** _Merci énormément pour ta review. Elle me fait plaisir :-) La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre et le suivant peut-être ! _

**Justine:** _Merci encore pour tes commentaires, ils sont toujours accueillis avec grande joie ! Dans ce chapitre, tu vas voir à quel point Leigh est calculateur. Pour répondre à tes questions, la Pierre de Soleil est utilisable par une seule personne et qu'importe si celle-ci est pure ou corrompu jusqu'à la moelle lol ! La Pierre peut ramener à la vie les personnes que l'utilisateur aime vraiment. Donc si c'est trois personnes, ce sera trois personnes ramenés à la vie. Elle fonctionne grâce à l'amour en fait ! _

**Jenifael09:** _Merci -) _

**Lili:** _Je te pardonne moi xD Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ne pas aimer le Bamon, chacun ses gouts ! Non, ce n'est pas si grave si tu as lu Nouvelle aventure avec les originels avant la première lol. Ce n'était pas obligatoire de lire la première pour comprendre la deuxième xD Ah, je vois que mon histoire sur la vengeance de Kol a plût à tous les non-fans d'Elena. Moi aussi je ne la supporte plus mais bon, je pense que tout le monde voit que je l'aime pas non ? (^-^) Waouh, tu es donc une vraie Team Kol et Team Kennett depuis la racine :-) Je comprends que tu ne regardes plus la série depuis sa mort, si seulement il pourrait être dans The Originals, et si seulement Bonnie irait dans ce show avec Caroline, Good Bye Vampire Diaries…*rêve*Fin bref, je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies Henrik. Merci pour tes compliments et ton soutient :-)_

**Johanne:** _Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas commenté le précédent chapitre lol, je ne vais pas te tuer, je ne suis pas un tortionnaire lol. Ah oui, le Kalijah transformé en Elejah à cause d'un stupide baiser. J'en veux à Elijah pour ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que la femme qu'il as embrassé n'était pas Katherine mais sa copie… Je pense pareil que toi ! C'est dur d'être fan de Bonnie car nous ne sommes jamais satisfait._

**Brenda:** _Merci beaucoup de commenté et merci beaucoup de ton soutient ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire._

**Naikenoel :** _Thank you so much for your review ! Yeah, finally Kol and Bonnie Kissed but it's better when it's our vampire original! Thank you again for your support and review. It's mean a lot to me. _

**Bonne lecture à vous tous ! On se retrouve en bas ! **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre **: Nouvelle menace !

**Chapitre 18**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Précédemment !**

_-"Sa marche ce truc ?" demanda Katherine. _

_-"Oui" répondit Leigh en ouvrant les yeux et en regardant la photo de Bonnie habillé en sorcière pour une partie d'Halloween apparemment. Il prit le cliché dans les mains, il était plus lourd à cause du sang qui s'était infiltré sur l'image de Bonnie. Ce sort de magie noire avait bien fonctionné. Bonnie allait recevoir ses pouvoirs des ténèbres bientôt et elle devrait faire vite avant qu'ils ne quittent son corps. _

_La Pierre de Soleil allait être dans ses mains et la fin de sa souffrance allait être enfin signée !_

**Maintenant !**

La nuit était tombée et un silence de mort régnait dans la hutte entre Kol et Bonnie. Klaus et Caroline étaient partit chercher de l'eau dans le puits depuis un bout de temps déjà. Caroline s'était proposé d'y aller et bizarrement, Klaus avait voulu l'accompagner.

Bonnie et encore moins Kol étaient dupe. Il se passait quelque chose entre les deux-là ! C'était évident vu les petits sourires et les rougissements de Caroline. Il fallait que Bonnie enquête sur ce domaine mais avant, elle voulait continuer la discussion que Kol avait esquivé tout à l'heure.

-"Kol !" commença la sorcière avant de se faire interrompre par le vampire qui avait levé la main en l'air.

-"N'ouvre la bouche que pour dire que tu avais tort !" dit le vampire en étant sérieux.

-"Non" répliqua de suite Bonnie en voyant Kol bouger sa tête, se lever et sortir de la hutte. Déterminée à le comprendre et pour qu'il se rend compte lui même de son attitude, Bonnie se leva à son tour et le suivit. Il se dirigeait vers la forêt.

-"Ne me suis pas sorcière où je vais m'énerver !" prévient Kol en continuant de marcher. "Et pas la peine de commencer ton baratin sur le fait que je fais souffrir les autres car je souffre, bla bla bla !"

-"Oui je vois très bien que tu as su mémoriser ce que je t'ai dit mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fiches !" dit la sorcière en courant après Kol qui marchait très vite.

-"Tu as raison !" dit finalement Kol en faisant sourire Bonnie qui semblait heureuse de cette révélation. "Je m'en fiche !" rajouta le vampire en faisant instantanément perdre le sourire de Bonnie qui avait cru pendant un instant que Kol adhérait à ce qu'elle avait dit.

-"Je n'avais pas finit tout à l'heure !" indiqua Bonnie en arrêtant de courir et en se mettant derrière le vampire qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. "Tu sais ce que je crois ?" questionna Bonnie.

-"Oui." affirma Kol en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu crois au père Noel et à la paix dans le monde !" dit-il ironiquement.

Franchement, il ne voulait pas entendre ce que Bonnie avait de plus à dire sur lui. Déjà qu'il était difficile pour lui de se retrouver dans cette situation. Personne n'avait jamais vu qu'il souffrait pendant des siècles et qu'il ne faisait que survivre grâce à l'espoir que lui donnait la recherche de la Pierre de Soleil pour ramener à la vie Henrik et que leur famille soit à nouveau uni.

-"Je crois tout simplement que ce que je t'ai dit ça te travail et qu'au fond, tu sais que j'ai raison !" dit la sorcière. "Et pour approfondir, je pense que tu apprécies peut-être d'être un vampire... Non, c'est sûr ! Tu aimes être un vampire" Dit Bonnie en corrigeant sa phrase. "Mais tu n'aimes pas du tout que les gens ont peur de toi. Cela te blesse et du coup tu les blesses en retour et les tues. Je pense même qu'au fil du temps c'est devenu routine et que c'est à cause de ça que tu as perdu ton respect pour la race humaine" continua la sorcière en se remettant à courir à cause de Kol qui semblait accélérer.

-"Arrête tout de suite" cria Kol en ne supportant plus d'entendre ces mots qui le poignardaient de plus en plus tellement ils étaient vrais. Bonnie révélait une vérité que le vampire avait enfoui au plus profond de lui, depuis très longtemps. Une vérité qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni dans les prochains siècles. Il s'était habitué à être ainsi.

-"Arrêter quoi ?" demanda Bonnie en voulant à tout prix continuer. "Tu sais, je crois que cela devait être très frustrant et cela doit toujours être le cas, de voir que je n'ai pas peur de toi, moi." annonça Bonnie tout en s'arrêtant brusquement pour ne pas percuter Kol qui venait de se pétrifier. "Je pense que c'est pour ça que j'ai le droit à tout tes petits tours pour me pourrir la vie !" en conclut la sorcière Bennett qui regardait Kol lui faire volte-face. Il avait l'air furieux et perdu à la fois. Etait-ce un bon signe ?

-"Pour la dernière fois" dit le vampire sombrement "A-r-r-ê-t-e" articula le jeune homme brun en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Bonnie qui plissa les siens.

-"Non toi arrête !" dit Bonnie en s'énervant. Elle voulait l'aider, pour Henrik et pour lui-même et un peu pour elle, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi pour la dernière raison. Après tout ce que le vampire lui as fait vivre ! '_Il t'a sauvé de Leigh et aussi de ce porc dans la forêt et tu sais aussi comment il était quand il était humain' _dit une voix dans la tête de Bonnie sortit de nulle part. "Arrête de te comporter comme..."

-"Comme quoi ?" coupa Kol en hurlant et en faisant certainement peur aux animaux de la forêt vu que des oiseaux s'envolaient au loin. "Comme un vampire ?" continua le jeune homme devenu vampire à ses 20 ans. "Comme le vrai monstre que je suis ?" questionna-t-il en levant ses deux mains en l'air.

-"C'est faux !" répliqua Bonnie en criant elle aussi. "Un vampire n'est pas un monstre tout comme un humain peut l'être" rectifia la sorcière "C'est la façon dont tu as choisit de vivre qui détermine si tu l'es où pas !" expliqua-t-elle "Caroline n'est pas un monstre, Tyler n'en n'était pas un, le Kol humain n'en n'était pas un" termina la sorcière.

-"Mais moi et ma famille nous le sommes" dit Kol en laissant un instant la tristesse s'échapper de sa voix avant que la colère ne reprenne le dessus "Nous avons du sang sur nos mains et Klaus et moi plus qu'Elijah, Rebekah et Finn réunit. Nous faisons des choses horribles, nous tuons les humains, les sorcières et tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de notre route. Les humains ont peur de nous car nous ne sommes pas comme eux, les autres vampires ont peur de nous car nous sommes les originels. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prends à parler de bons sentiments et tout avec moi mais tais-toi avant que je te prouve pour de bon à quel point je suis un monstre par nature et que tu ne me connais pas !" termina Kol en ayant approché son visage près de celui de Bonnie qui ne bronchait pas pendant la tirade du vampire.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux êtres surnaturels qui semblaient concourir pour celui qui ne baissera pas les yeux le premier.

-"Tu te trompes !" protesta finalement Bonnie en secouant sa tête, le regard triste "Je pense qu'Henrik n'a pas du être très fier de toi pendant ces derniers siècles." dit tristement la jeune sorcière Bennett.

Kol sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement à l'annonce de cette phrase. Aveuglé par la colère, la rage et surtout blessé émotionnellement, il laissa sortir ses crocs et son regard de couleur noisette devint rouge sang.

Puis tout se passa à une rapidité fulgurante !

Le vampire originel prit sans ménagement la sorcière juste en face de lui avant de planter ses crocs sauvagement dans son cou.

Bonnie se mit à hurler à cause de la soudaine douleur dans son cou, elle sentit vaguement les mains de Kol autour de sa taille dans le but de la rapprocher au plus près de lui, elle n'était focalisé que par la morsure que lui infligeait l'homme brun. Une morsure aussi douloureuse que celle de Damon…

Kol se déchaîna encore une seconde de plus sur sa victime avant de la lâcher. De ses yeux vampirique, il vit le corps de Bonnie tomber au sol, inerte !

Lentement, la couleur noisette de ses yeux reprit le dessus et ses crocs se rétractèrent. Le vampire originel semblait respirer difficilement ! Il porta sa main droite vers sa bouche couverte de sang et l'essuya avec sa manche. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le corps inerte de Bonnie.

_'Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?' _se demanda le vampire en regardant avec de grands yeux le corps de la sorcière Bennett qui respirait avec beaucoup de mal. Elle allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien tout de suite !

Un sentiment étrange vient alourdir encore plus fort le cœur du vampire qui tremblait légèrement à cette vue et à cette constatation.

Ce sentiment, c'était le regret pur !

-"Non !" prononça le vampire en regardant toujours Bonnie. "Non !" répéta-t-il avant de tomber à genou, impuissant par la bêtise qu'il venait de faire. L'énorme bêtise ! Non seulement il venait d'attaquer la seule personne capable de le faire revenir en 2012 mais il venait d'attaquer... ... la seule personne qui avait tout comprit de lui, de ses sentiments et de son vécu. C'était étrange et déplaisant à vivre et à ressentir mais il avait l'impression de perdre quelqu'un de...quelqu'un d'important pour lui. _'Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?'_ se demanda le vampire _'Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable car il s'agit de la sorcière et elle l'a bien mérité ! C'est de sa faute' _

Voilà qu'il était en conflit avec lui même maintenant ! Jamais depuis son existence il s'était remis en question ainsi ou avait regretté d'avoir blessé, tué. Tout ça, tout ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, c'était à cause d'elle ! A cause de Bonnie Bennett.

Kol soupira de frustration et d'incompréhension envers lui-même mais aussi envers la jeune métisse. Le regard du vampire tomba vers la poitrine de la sorcière, là où se trouvait le collier qu'Henrik et son lui humain avait fait pour elle. Délicatement, le vampire prit l'arc accompagné de la flèche sculpté en bois dans sa main droite avant de le serrer avec précaution tout en pensant à Henrik !

Elle avait encore une fois raison ! Son petit-frère devait certainement avoir honte. Il devait être déçu de lui et de ce qu'il venait de faire.

La seconde suivante après cette pensée, Kol lâcha le pendentif avant de s'arracher le poignet droit et de tenir la tête de Bonnie avec son bras gauche.

-"Bois !" ordonna le vampire en posant son poignet sur la bouche de Bonnie qui ne réagissait pas. "Bois " cria-t-il en enfonçant du mieux qu'il le pouvait son poignet. Toujours rien ! "Bonnie, bois !" implora presque le vampire, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il venait pour la première fois d'appeler la belle métisse par son prénom.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, Bonnie se mit à boire le sang de Kol mais avec lenteur. Le vampire semblait soulagé et donna à la sorcière la dose qui lui semblait nécessaire pour qu'elle se rétablisse. Au bout d'un moment, il retira son poignet tout en espérant que la sorcière allait survivre et ne pas se transformer en vampire...

-"Je suis désolé !" s'excusa Kol en se sentant même bête de prononcer ces mots-là ! Des mots qui n'avaient pas passé ses lèvres depuis une éternité et qui venaient tout juste de les franchir sans qu'il n'ait le temps de les arrêter. Le pire, c'est qu'il le pensait vraiment !

Pour réponse le vampire eut le droit à un immense silence vu l'état de Bonnie qui était dans un profond sommeil. Kol, mit un bras sous les genoux de Bonnie et l'autre en haut du dos de la sorcière avant de la soulever et de se lever.

Le vampire se mit à marcher en direction du village, pensant toujours aux mots de Bonnie mais surtout à son petit-frère.

Il était perdu avec ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Il ne savait plus !

{o}{o}{o}

Klaus et Caroline étaient de retour dans la hutte avec chacun un sceau. La jeune blonde se sentait bien ! Ce retour dans le passé lui était bénéfique car elle avait enfin pu dire à l'hybride qu'elle l'aimait bien. Elle avait enfin pu lui dire ses sentiments. En plus, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui et c'était très agréable. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'avait ressentie ce bonheur avec quelqu'un. La dernière fois c'était avec Tyler, quand tout allait bien.

-"Où sont Kol et Bonnie ?" demanda Klaus en cherchant après eux dans la hutte. Caroline en fit de même avant de sortir de leur petite cabane. Trente secondes plus tard, Klaus pouvait entendre sa belle blonde crier de surprise. L'hybride rejoignit Caroline dehors, dans la nuit, pour voir Kol tenir dans ses bras la sorcière Bennett.

-"Que c'est-il passé ?" demanda Caroline "Je sens son sang au niveau de son cou" dit-elle en suivant Kol qui entrait à présent dans la hutte avant de poser Bonnie sur le sol.

Kol ne répondait pas et ne levait pas la tête. Il semblait avoir son regard fixé sur la jeune métisse qui semblait reprendre conscience peu à peu vu les petits murmures qui sortaient de sa bouche.

-"Kol ! " grogna Klaus en comprenant très bien en regardant le cou guéri mais ensanglanté de Bonnie, ce qu'il s'était passé.

-"Elle n'est pas morte !"

-"Que c'est-il passé ?" répéta Caroline en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant Klaus et Kol.

-"Kol à mordu Bonnie" informa Klaus toujours en regardant son frère durement. Kol ne répondait pas et semblait même gêné. Une première !

-"Quoi ?" demanda Caroline en fusillant Kol du regard tout en s'abaissant pour voir si Bonnie allait bien. Apparemment oui car elle respirait et ses paupières s'ouvraient lentement. "Bonnie, tu vas bien ?" demanda la blonde tout en caressant le visage de son amie.

-"Caroline !" murmura Bonnie avant d'ouvrir complètement ses yeux et de se redresser. Heureusement que Caroline avait reculé sinon elle aurait eu un magnifique coup de boule. "Je...j'ai" Bonnie ne continua pas mais toucha son cou pour voir que les deux traces de morsures n'étaient plus là ! Mais elle n'était pas bête, elle se souvenait de la morsure de Kol.

-"Chut, ca va Bonnie !" rassura Caroline en aidant Bonnie à se relever. "Il ne t'a pas tué cet abruti !" dit-elle en regardant Kol méchamment.

Bonnie était à présent debout et essayait de se calmer. Elle n'osait pas regarder Kol ! Elle ne voulait même pas croiser son regard ou l'entendre parler !

-"Ne t'inquiè..." commença Caroline mais elle s'arrêta de parler soudainement tout en tenant sa poitrine et en tombant sur un genou. Bonnie releva subitement la tête et regardait son amie avec un air paniqué.

-"Caroline !" dirent Klaus et Bonnie en même temps. Kol semblait lui aussi surpris et inquiet de ce qui arrivait à la blonde ?

-"Hé ! Ca va ?" questionna Kol.

-« Caroline ? » demandant Klaus en lui prenant la main, inquiet pour sa belle.

La jeune blonde ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle sentait quelque chose de puissant et sombre s'emparer de son être. C'était une sensation étrange mais très vigoureuse. Elle avait l'impression d'être sous l'emprise d'un pouvoir infini et sans aucunes limites. Un pouvoir dangereux.

-"Il y'a des veines qui apparaissent sur son corps !" s'exclama Bonnie en paniquant encore plus. La jeune femme releva Caroline d'une main et voulait la secouer car elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit les veines disparaître et Caroline rouvrir lentement les yeux.

-"Caroline?" demanda Bonnie en regardant les yeux saphir de sa meilleure amie.

-"Nous allons retourner dans notre temps !" s'exclama la jeune vampiresse "Maintenant !" dit-elle en souriant à Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Caroline le vit et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle clarifia la situation pour tous. "Je crois que j'ai les pouvoirs de Leigh en moi !" dit-elle tout en surprenant Klaus, Kol et Bonnie.

-"Comment est-ce possible ?" demanda Bonnie "Tu es toujours vampire !"

-"J'en sais rien mais je te jure que je ressens son pouvoir" dit-elle avant de regarder longuement Kol. Caroline se concentra sur le jeune homme et plissa les yeux. Quelques secondes après, Kol se retrouva à genou en criant de douleur.

-"Waouh !" s'exclama Klaus impressionné mais confus.

Caroline arrêta l'anévrisme tout en donnant un sourire tordu au vampire qui était à genoux, se remettant de ce qu'il venait de subir ! "C'est pour ton geste envers ma meilleure amie" prononça-t-elle froidement.

Bonnie était impressionnée malgré son incompréhension de la situation. Pourquoi Caroline se retrouvait avec les pouvoirs de Leigh ?

-"Très bonne nouvelle !" s'exclama Klaus en ayant un sourire sur le visage lui aussi. "C'est toi qui as les pouvoirs de Leigh mais est-ce que tu sais quel sort il faut formuler ?" questionna l'hybride soucieux.

-"Oui !" répondit Caroline tout en regardant ses mains avant de la lever en l'air. La jeune femme fit léviter Klaus dans les airs d'au moins deux mètres. "Oh punaise mais c'est géniale !" s'exclama-t-elle. Voilà, elle avait voulu goûter à la magie et bien son vœu était exaucé ! C'était carrément cool.

-"Love, nous n'avons pas le temps !" s'impatienta légèrement Klaus qui tomba subitement. L'hybride se réceptionna sur ses jambes avant d'admirer Caroline. « Ta condition de vampire va rejeter les pouvoirs de Leigh bientôt il faut faire vite »

-"J'ai plein de formule dans la tête et surtout celle qui va nous faire revenir dans notre temps !" déclara la blonde émerveillé. « C'est comme si mon cerveau était devenu un vrai grimoire »

-"Alors faisons tout de suite ce sort, tu veux bien Darling !" proposa Klaus.

-"Faisons-le dans la forêt !" dit Bonnie en sortant de la hutte tout en baissant le regard quand elle passa face à Kol qui était à nouveau debout. Caroline suivit et passa elle aussi devant Kol non sans lui adresser un regard emplit de mépris et de colère. Tiens, elle voulait même lui redonner un anévrisme. C'était marrant de faire ça ! Caroline comprenait mieux pourquoi Bonnie le faisait tout le temps !

Klaus fut le suivant à rejoindre les filles, laissant Kol quelques instant seuls dans la hutte, choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Bonnie avait peur de lui !

Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux et entendu les battements de son cœur. C'était le même regard que lui donnaient ses victimes et la même mélodie de battements.

La sorcière Bennett avait peur de lui.

Kol serra les poings et sentait son cœur devenir encore plus lourd. Comme s'il pesait une tonne. Il aurait du être heureux de voir cet éclat dans les yeux de Bonnie, il aurait du être satisfait car c'est ce qu'il recherchait depuis le début. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir gâché quelque chose ?

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose de précieux encore une fois ?

Pourquoi était-il déçu de lui-même et qu'il décevait quelqu'un d'autre dans le processus ?

Une fois encore il était perdu et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il était dans le doute et surtout il se sentait mal.

-"Kol !" cria la voix de Klaus en le faisant sortir de ses pensées "Grouilles-toi où tu restes là !"

Kol soupira avant de sortir de la hutte et rejoindre les autres qui étaient au début de la forêt.

-"On peut le laisser ici, ce n'est pas une grande perte !" dit Caroline en mettant bien tout le venin qu'elle pouvait déverser. "Il existe un sort qui peux te transformer en statue de pierre, je peux le faire si tu veux !" dit-elle en essayant de la réciter mais Klaus mit son index sur ses lèvres.

-"Très spirituel Caroline !" dit Kol en scrutant la blonde de ses yeux noisette. La jeune blonde répliqua par un simple regard ennuyé. "Heureusement que ces pouvoirs sombres ne te sont pas donnés pour tout le temps ou tu serais corrompue facilement !" continua-t-il ennuyé à son tour.

Bonnie, elle, ne disait rien mais dans le cas de Caroline, elle aurait fait la même chose. Cela devait être amusant et gratifiant de pouvoir se servir de la magie pour la belle blonde.

-"On le fait là, c'est juste bien !" dit la sorcière sous le signe de tête de Caroline.

-"Nous devons former un cercle et nous prendre le main" Dit la belle blonde en prenant la main de Bonnie et celle de Kol pendant que Klaus tenait celle de Kol et Bonnie. "Maintenant, fermons nos yeux !" ordonna-t-elle. C'était ahurissant ! Elle allait faire un sort pour remonter dans le temps ! Elle n'avait jamais fait de magie en plus ! Mais là, tout lui venait naturellement. Elle avait la sensation d'être une vraie encyclopédie magique !

Tout le monde obéit. Quelques seconde plus tard, Caroline commença à réciter une formule en latin qu'elle ne comprenait pas ni Klaus, ni Kol. Au bout d'un moment, le sol se mit à trembler légèrement puis de plus en plus fort. Juste après, tout le monde sentit une énergie sombre et froide les envahir. L'instant d'après, tout le monde se sentit aspirer vers la droite.

{o}{o}{o}

Leigh attendait patiemment dans le salon des Salvatore. L'arrivé de Bonnie et les autres devait être imminente. La Pierre de Soleil aussi allait être de nouveau présente et à lui. Le jeune sorcier s'assit sur son fauteuil avant d'entendre un énorme boum dans la cuisine. Instantanément, le sorcier se leva du fauteuil pour se diriger au cœur de la maison.

Ce qu'il pensait il y'a quelques secondes venait de se réaliser.

Bonnie, Klaus, Caroline et Kol étaient allongés sur le sol de la cuisine ou plutôt entassés les uns sur les autres dans des accoutrements ridicules. Klaus était celui allongé sur le sol pendant que Caroline était sur lui. Kol était sur la jeune blonde pendant que Bonnie était un peu plus loin sur le sol.

-"Relève-toi de moi !" maugréa la blonde "Ton corps et en train de m'étouffer !"

-"Beaucoup de fille seraient fières d'être dans cette position avec moi" se vanta Kol en restant quelques secondes de plus sur Caroline par pure provocation avant de se faire éjecter sans peine par magie. Le vampire se remit sur ses jambes tout en regardant autour de lui, laissant Caroline et Klaus se relever eux aussi. Le vampire originel aux yeux noisette vit Bonnie assise sur le sol en regardant ses environs. Inconsciemment, le vampire se dirigea vers la jeune métisse et tendit sa main pour l'aider à la relever.

La jeune sorcière Bennett regardait un instant sa main avant de tourner la tête et de se relever elle-même.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'elle allait accepter ce geste soudain de bienveillance ?

-"Je vois que vous êtes arrivé à destination !" s'exclama Leigh en faisant connaître sa présence à l'entrée de la cuisine. "Joli tenu soit dit en passant !" informa le sorcier.

-"Bonjour le sorcier !" dit Klaus en souriant. C'était bien évidemment forcé.

-"Alors, on ne me remercie pas ?" demanda Leigh "C'est grâce à moi et mes pouvoirs que vous êtes à nouveau ici !" expliqua le jeune homme aux yeux vert pomme. "Tiens, je vais les reprendre de suite d'ailleurs !" s'exclama-t-il en plissant les yeux tout en regardant Caroline "J'espère que jouer au apprentie sorcière t'a plu et que tu en as profité ! A l'origine ils étaient destinés à Bonnie mais ils sont entrés dans ton corps à la place. Comme quoi la magie que j'utilise peut être utilisé par des vampires." dit-il avant de se concentrer vers la blonde.

Caroline sentait en effet que la magie obscure s'en allait de son corps. Elle pouvait sentir chacune de ses veines ressortir une fois de plus avant de se sentir à nouveau normale. Enfin un vampire banale.

-"J'aurais bien voulu les garder un peu plus !" bouda-t-elle.

Leigh, lui, reprenait possession de ses pouvoirs, il sentait lui aussi ses veines ressortir pour enfin se remettre en place. Il sentait à nouveau toute l'obscurité de sa magie et il en était heureux. Quand le sorcier rouvrit ses yeux, il souriait à ces quatre spectateurs.

-"Je crois que nous avions un marché !" commença-t-il en venant directement sur le sujet le plus délicat.

-"Tout les marché de la famille se font avec moi" commença Klaus en grognant "Celui que tu as fait avec Elijah ne servait à rien ! Tu n'auras pas la Pierre de Soleil !" déclara l'hybride en arborant un sourire méprisable.

-"Vraiment ?" demanda Leigh.

-"Oui, c'est exact" confirma Kol en croisant ses bras autour de sa poitrine. "Tu n'auras pas cette Pierre de Soleil"

-"Je me doutais bien que ce scénario allait se dérouler !" dit Leigh en secouant sa tête et en prenant un ton faussement triste. "Heureusement que j'ai tout prévu !"

-"Comment ça ?" demanda Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrez l'endroit où Rebekah, Matt, Elijah et cette garce de Pierce logent !" dit le sorcier en savourant les mines décomposés de Caroline et Bonnie.

Kol se mit à grogner avant d'utiliser sa vitesse de vampire vers Leigh pour essayer de lui tordre le cou mais le sorcier leva la main et envoya Kol à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Klaus, se mit à charger lui aussi mais Leigh plissa légèrement les yeux, infligeant ainsi un anévrisme puissant à l'hybride qui se retrouvait à genoux en criant de douleur tout comme Kol et Caroline qui subissaient aussi cet anévrisme.

Bonnie décida d'intervenir en envoyant balader Leigh contre un mur mais le sorcier prit la parole rapidement.

-"N'intervient pas Bennett sinon je tue la blonde en intensifiant mon anévrisme. Klaus et Kol supporteront la douleur mais la pauvre Caroline y passera !"

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre avant de faire un signe de tête. "On va te suivre !" dit-elle.

-"Bien !" s'exclama le sorcier en relâchant son anévrisme. "Voilà qui est mieux" dit-il en regardant et en narguant les deux originels qui se relevaient tout en lui adressant un regard assassin. "Je vous prie de vous diriger vers la cave !" dit-il avant de mener le quatuor dans la vieille cave des Salvatore.

Une fois à l'intérieure, Kol et Klaus se dirigèrent vers Elijah et Rebekah qui étaient enchaînés comme s'ils étaient des bêtes féroces et dangereuses pendant que Bonnie et Caroline se dirigèrent vers Matt qui avait un immense sourire en les regardant.

-"Bekah, tu vas bien ?" demanda Kol en s'accroupissant devant sa sœur et en lui levant le menton.

-"Kol !" s'exclama la blonde en ouvrant ses yeux.

-"Oui c'est moi, on est de retour !"

-"Je suis tellement content de vous revoir !" s'exclama Matt envers Bonnie et Caroline "Vous portez des vêtements vachement à la mode dis-donc !" plaisanta le jeune homme en faisant rire les deux filles.

-"Et moi, personne vient voir si je vais bien ?" demanda Katherine toujours avec une voix aussi agaçante. Personne ne répondit à la brunette qui soupira.

-"Tu as donné la Pierre de Soleil au sorcier ?" demanda Elijah en regardant Klaus.

-"Non !" répliqua l'hybride.

-"Mais il va me la donner s'il veut ne pas perdre deux membres de sa famille en plus ainsi que l'humain et Pierce !" intervient Leigh en position de puissance. "Elijah et moi avons fait un marché et nous avons signé ! Vous devez honorer votre part du contrat et moi j'honorerai la mienne. Mais peut-être que la notion d'honneur vous est inconnue !" déclara le sorcier prêt à user de ses pouvoirs en cas de besoin.

-"On se fiche de Katherine, garde-la" dit Klaus en faisant naître en Katherine de la peur.

-"Tu n'auras pas cette Pierre !" articula Kol. Leigh n'aurait pas cette Pierre car c'était son dernier espoir et celui d'Elijah, Klaus et Rebekah de ramener Henrik à la vie. C'était son seul espoir de retrouver une personne qui l'aime plus que quiconque sur cette planète, une personne humaine qui n'aurait pas peur de lui.

-"Si vous ne me donnez pas cette Pierre, Rebekah et Elijah mourront car le contrat n'aura pas été respecté !" dit Leigh en souriant victorieusement.

Klaus et Kol serraient les poings pendant qu'Elijah et Rebekah se sentaient bête d'avoir passé un accord avec Leigh mais c'était le prix à payer pour que leurs frères reviennent du passé.

Bonnie et Caroline se sentaient mal pour les frères Mikaelson, surtout Bonnie qui avait vu à quel point cela comptait pour eux, surtout un certain originel.

-"Vous choisissez !" reprit Leigh "Soit vous gardez la Pierre de Soleil pour ramener votre petit frère Henrik et vous perdez Elijah et Rebekah." expliqua le sorcier "Oh petite note, la Pierre de Soleil ne pourra pas les ramener à la vie car leur âme seront scellé dans un cristal noire que j'émietterais comme un simple gâteau, détruisant à tout jamais ce qui donne l'essence de la vie!" dit le sorcier fière de dévoiler sa puissance quasi illimité. "Soit vous me donnez cette pierre et je les libère tous et vous pourrez vivre librement sans menace !" termina Leigh en exposant les deux solutions.

Klaus, Kol, Elijah et Rebekah s'échangeaient tous un regard. Ce regard c'était le même pour tous. Un regard défaitiste et résigné. Matt, Bonnie, Caroline ne disaient rien car le choix ne leur revenait pas. Katherine, elle, était résigné et déçue. La Pierre de Soleil allait être utilisé soit par Klaus soit par Leigh ! Elle n'avait aucune chance de retrouver un jour sa famille et plus particulièrement sa mère.

-"Alors ?" pressa Leigh en devenant de moins en moins patient.

Klaus renifla de colère avant de sortir la Pierre de Soleil de sa poche et de la tendre à Leigh. Les originels ne pouvaient pas perdre deux membres pour en retrouver qu'un. C'était peut-être égoïste pour Henrik mais Elijah et Rebekah ne devaient pas mourir pour que leur petit frère revienne à la vie. Ce serait injuste envers eux.

Leigh avait ses yeux qui brillaient quand il prit la Pierre orangé dans ses mains. Il allait enfin avoir ce qu'il désirait le plus monde. Il allait retrouver sa fiancé, Aiden et sa famille. Il allait enfin pouvoir revivre et non plus survivre. Il allait enfin être heureux.

-"Elle est enfin à moi !" dit le sorcier.

Klaus était à deux doigts de foncer vers lui pour essayer de lui arracher sauvagement le cœur tellement il était en rage. Kol avait les mêmes envies.

-"Libère nos amis !" ordonna Caroline "Tu as eu la Pierre de Soleil, maintenant tu dois libérer Matt et les autres"

-"Je vais le faire !" assura Leigh "Mais avant je ne veux pas être dérangé !" dit le sorcier avant de réciter une formule et de lever la main en l'air. Klaus et Kol se retrouvèrent assis au sol paralysé pendant que Bonnie et Caroline étaient collé dos à dos à cause d'une chaîne énorme en fer qui s'étaient enroulé autour d'elle.

-"Relâche-nous immédiatement ou je ne donne pas cher de ta peau dès que je peux bouger !" hurla Klaus furieux.

-"Espèce de salopard !" cria Caroline en essayant de se défaire de cette grosse chaine mais elle se faisait mal et à Bonnie aussi.

-"Vous serez tous libre une fois que le rituel de la Pierre de Soleil sera accompli !" informa Leigh. "Je suis obligé de respecter parole car vous l'avez fait même si l'idée de vous savoir toujours en vie me déplaît horriblement ! En attendant, reposez-vous bien et racontez votre merveilleuse aventure que vous avez vécu dans le passé" proposa le sorcier avant de partir en rigolant pendant que les Mikaelson se débattaient mais en vain, sauf Kol et Klaus qui étaient aussi raide qu'une poupée en bois.

Leigh ferma la porte de la cave, le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine.

Il avait gagné.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : …**

…

**Henrik Mikaelson :**** Salut ! C'est encore moi. Je fais la note d'auteur car tout le monde est emprisonné. WhiteBlackGrey n'a pas voulu les libérer pour éviter que Kol ne se vante, que Klaus soit agressif avec toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas Caroline, qu'Elijah utilise son ton de coincé****,**** que Rebekah râle tout le temps, que Katherine joue les peste avec vous et que Matt, Bonnie et Caroline ne font pas tout le boulot. Du coup, je me suis proposé et WhiteBlackGrey a dit oui tout de suite. **

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** Bien évidemment ! **

**Henrik Mikaelson :**** Alors merci de votre lecture, de vos commentaires et des messages privés super gentils. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût et que les reste va toujours vous plaire. Il reste 7 chapitres avant la fin de cette histoire. En attendant je peux vous dire ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre. **

_Le passé de Leigh, Aiden va être révélé montrant le commencement de leur haine pour les créatures surnaturelles._

_Le Pouvoir de la Pierre de Soleil va être utilisé. _

_Des personnes vont faire leur retour…_

**Henrik Mikaelson :**** je ne suis pas autorisé à en dire plus. Le chapitre 19 se chargera de le faire. Encore et toujours merci de votre lecture et à bientôt. Bisous à vous tous. Bonne journée ou soirée. **

**(^-^) **


	20. Le Pouvoir de la Pierre de Soleil

**Spoiled Child :** _Merci d'avoir commenté le chapitre 18 ;-) Kol à faut une grosse erreur qu'il va payer. J'ai voulu changer un peu en donnant les pouvoirs à Caroline, j'étais sûre que personne allait s'en douter lol. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. _

**Chupachupss :** _Bonjour à toi, nouvelle lectrice (^-^) C'est avec joie et bonheur que je t'accueille sur cette histoire :-) Merci beaucoup de commenter et de suivre cette histoire. J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite. _

**Iman :** _Merci beaucoup :-) Je suis soulagée que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Oui Kol va le regretter et va tout faire pour se racheter. Au début c'était Bonnie qui devait recevoir les pouvoirs mais à la dernière minute j'ai décidé que Caroline allait s'amuser un petit peu. _

**Jenifael09 :** _Merci beaucoup xD_

**Saaraaah:** _Oui le baiser Kol vampire/Bonnie à reculer. Mais comme ont dit, il vaut mieux reculer pour savoir mieux sauter non ! lol. Beaucoup de personnes n'ont pas vu le coup de Caroline en sorcière, même moi, c'était une décision de dernière seconde. Oui, Kol aura du mal à se faire pardonner mais avec de la persévérance, on obtient toujours ce que l'on veut. Merci pour ta review xD_

**Petite Amande:** _Merci pour la review ! Tu vas pouvoir lire ce qu'il se passe avec la Pierre de Soleil dans ce chapitre. _

**Lili:** _Je vais peut-être te décevoir mais pour l'instant je ne prévois plus d'histoire Kennett de plusieurs chapitres. Seulement des OS. J'ai un projet personnel en tête depuis quelques temps déjà et j'ai décidé de m'y mettre, du coup je n'aurais plus le temps de faire des longs Kennett. Pour répondre à ta réflexion, je dirais non, le voyage dans le temps ne s'est pas produit avant. Oui c'est compliqué lol mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Pour ce chapitre tu vas être un peu surprise je pense._

**Mel023****:** _Merci encore et toujours pour commenter :-) J'espère aussi avoir ton avis pour ce chapitre. _

**Johanne:** _Ha ha, je t'ai donc surprise deux fois lol. Ce chapitre va te surprendre et peut-être être un peu triste vu qu'un de tes souhaits ne sera pas réalisé ! _

**IMPORTANT !**

**Ce chapitre contient un flashback assez dur ! Cependant il n'y'a rien de descriptif, d'explicite. C'est juste un avertissement pour les âmes les plus sensibles.**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre **: Nouvelle menace !

**Chapitre 19**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Précédemment !**

_-"Espèce de salopard !" cria Caroline en essayant de se défaire de cette grosse chaine mais elle se faisait mal et à Bonnie aussi. _

_-"Vous serez tous libre une fois que le rituel de la Pierre de Soleil sera accompli !" informa Leigh. "Je suis obligé de respecter parole car vous l'avez fait même si l'idée de vous savoir toujours en vie me déplaît horriblement ! En attendant, reposez-vous bien et racontez votre merveilleuse aventure que vous avez vécu dans le passé" proposa le sorcier avant de partir en rigolant pendant que les Mikaelson se débattaient mais en vain, sauf Kol et Klaus qui étaient aussi raide qu'une poupée en bois. _

_Leigh ferma la porte de la cave le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine. _

_Il avait gagné. _

**Maintenant !**

Cela faisait presque huit heures que les originels, Matt, Katherine, Bonnie et Caroline étaient enfermés dans la cave. Caroline avait expliqué à tous avec l'aide de Klaus presque toute les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble et la rencontre avec Tatia et Finn. Kol, lui, était resté silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il ressentait et à son erreur pendant que Bonnie restait évasive dans ses réponses.

-"Je rêve ou cette robe me dit quelque chose !" dit Rebekah en regardant Bonnie. "C'est la mienne ! C'était ma robe pour les travaux ménagers !" s'exclama la blonde en reconnaissant bien le bout de tissu qu'elle avait porté des années. Heureusement, que la mode avait changé !

-"Oui, c'était la tienne !" dit seulement Bonnie.

-"Comment tu l'as eut ?" demanda la belle blonde.

-"Par Henrik et le Kol humain quand ils m'ont trouvé en pleine forêt !" expliqua la sorcière en espérant que Rebekah n'allait pas en demander plus.

-"Vous avez donc vu Henrik !" Dit Elijah en semblant heureux pendant une seconde.

-"C'est surtout Bonnie qui as discuté avec lui !" répondit Klaus "Kol à passer une après-midi avec !" rajouta l'hybride.

-"On ne pourra pas le ramener !" dit tristement Rebekah en baissant la tête. "Toutes ces années de recherche pour rien !"

-"Arrête de couiner" se permit de dire Katherine "Est-ce que moi je fais tout un cinéma parce que je ne pourrais pas ramener ma mère et mon père ?" dit amèrement la brunette en oubliant un instant à qui elle s'adressait.

-"Fais gaffe à ta langue la garce avant que je m'amuse à la couper avec un ciseau bout par bout !" menaça Rebekah en donnant un regard haineux à Katherine qui levait les sourcils.

-"Vous croyez que Leigh va vraiment nous libérer ?" demanda Matt en voulant couper court aux menaces entre les deux filles.

-"Il est obligé de respecter son marché car nous avons respecté le notre !" dit Elijah en étant sûr et certain qu'ils seront tous tranquille.

-"Une fois qu'il aura ramené à la vie les personnes qui sont chère à son cœur, je me ferais un plaisir de les torturer devant lui" dit lentement Klaus en colère de se retrouver paralysé dans la cave des Salvatore. "Car rassure-moi Elijah, tu n'as pas fait un autre contrat qui stipule que nous allons les laisser libre et sans ennui après ?" demanda l'hybride. Il avait réfléchit à plusieurs manières de faire souffrir ce satané sorcier ces dernières heures. Il serait dommage de ne pas mettre ses plans à exécution.

-"Non, nous aurons le droit de le faire !" dit l'aîné de la famille avant que la pièce ne soit plongé dans un long silence où chacun était perdu dans ses pensées.

-"Vivement que nous sortons d'ici !" se plaignit Caroline au bout d'une minute «J'ai hâte de retrouver la douceur de mon lit, le bonheur de prendre une douche bien chaude et de manger un steak frite avec un peu de sang dans une poche !" dit la blonde en fermant ses yeux et en rêvant des choses qu'elles pensaient autre fois comme banales et sans intérêt.

-"C'est pour bientôt !" intervient une voix derrière la porte de la cave des Salvatore. Bien sûr, il s'agissait de Leigh qui ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer. "C'est l'heure du rituel !" déclara le sorcier en sortant la Pierre de Soleil.

-"Pourquoi le faire ici ?" demanda Katherine "Fais-le dans le salon ou autre part !" dit le premier double Petrova.

-"Ici est l'endroit idéal !" déclara Leigh en faisant apparaître une petite table ronde au milieu de la cave.

-"Pour nous narguer ?" pouffa Rebekah en ne supportant plus les chaînes autour d'elle.

-"Il y'a un peu de ça, je l'avoue !" ricana Leigh en prenant six bougies et en les mettant aux extrémités de la table ronde, bien en cercle. "En fait, cette cave est l'endroit idéale pour le rituel. J'ai remarqué hier que la lucarne en haut !" dit le sorcier en pointant son doigt vers la seule source de lumière de la cave "Qu'a midi pile, là où le soleil est à son zénith, il y'a un rayon de soleil qui passe à travers cette magnifique lucarne et qui termine sa trajectoire vers le milieu de cette pièce." expliqua l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts pomme. "Tout ce qu'il me faut pour le rituel !" termina avec un sourire large le sorcier.

-"Et je parie que dehors il y'a un magnifique soleil !" s'exclama Kol en prenant enfin la parole depuis qu'il était enfermé dans cette cave.

-"Très bonne supposition !" s'exclama Leigh en tapant trois fois de ses mains.

-"Il n'est pas encore midi !" dit Matt en jetant un œil sur sa montre "Il reste 30 minutes."

-"Oui je sais mais j'aime bien me préparer !" répondit Leigh en plaçant la Pierre de Soleil au centre de la petite table ronde et des bougies. "Quand le rayon viendra inonder la Pierre de Soleil et que je réciterai le sort, la Pierre s'élèvera avant de remplir mon vœu le plus cher au monde" expliqua le jeune homme fasciné par la puissance de cette Pierre et excité de ce qui allait se passer. Il ne restait que 30 minutes.

-"Vu qu'on à 30 minutes à tuer, pourquoi tu n'expliques pas les raisons qui t'ont poussés à chercher cette Pierre, nous savons que tu veux récupérer ta fiancée et Aiden et sa sœur mais j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus !" proposa Katherine. Elle était de nature curieuse et elle s'était toujours demandé qui la Tryade voulait ramener à la vie. Maintenant elle avait sa réponse mais elle voulait creuser un petit peu plus.

-"Waouh, la pétasse de Pierce montre un intérêt pour autrui !" dit le sorcier réellement surpris par cette requête. "Au vu de ce qu'il c'est passé cette semaine je me sens assez proche de vous pour raconter ce que votre stupide race à fait !" cracha le jeune homme furieux rien qu'à l'idée de se rappeler de ce que sa fiancé à subi à cause de ces monstres de vampires.

-"J'accorde que certains d'entre nous sont stupides mais pas ceux devant toi !" dit Rebekah en ne supportant pas d'être insulté.

-"Vous êtes tous pareil !" répondit Leigh "A cause de votre race ma précieuse Céleste à subi le plus douloureux des supplices avant de mourir !" raconta le sorcier.

-"Elle a subi une petite morsure ?" demanda Klaus ironique.

-"Non !" cria Leigh en perdant patience "Céleste était la fille du village la plus belle et la plus douce. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds bouclé qui lui arrivait au dessus des reins, des yeux vert foncés qui détenait tout l'innocence qui régnait en elle. Beaucoup d'hommes de notre village ont voulu l'épouser, surtout le chef de notre village qui venait de perdre sa femme à cause de la maladie. Mais Céleste avait déjà accepté ma demande." expliqua le sorcier en souriant. C'était l'un de ses plus beaux moments de sa longue vie.

-"Beurk, le chef du village devait être vieux !" dit Caroline en s'imaginant un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et Céleste qui devait avoir la vingtaine, comme Leigh.

-"Il devait avoir environ une cinquantaine d'années mais l'âge importait peu à cette époque et il y'avait beaucoup de mariage forcé..." répliqua Leigh la voix sombre "Bref, Céleste avait le même âge que moi. Tout les deux, nous étions follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Elle attendait même notre enfant !"

-"Le bonheur !" dit Matt en regardant Leigh qui avait un visage rayonnant en parlant de sa fiancée. Pas de doute, le sorcier aimait à la folie cette mystérieuse Céleste.

-"Oui le bonheur" confirma le sorcier "Mais ce bonheur n'a pas duré longtemps"

-"Les vampires sont arrivés !" dit Bonnie en comprenant le bouleversement important qui allait suivre.

-"Notre chef avait disparut depuis trois jours et nous étions tous à sa recherche sauf les femmes qui devaient garder le village. Pendant deux jours et deux nuits nous avons cherché après lui mais en vain. Fatigué, je suis rentré au village mais ce que j'ai vu me terrifia." dit Leigh en retombant dans cette journée sombre, sinistre et horrible. "Presque toutes les femmes du village étaient au sol, dans une marre de sang effroyable. Je n'avais jamais vu ça de ma vie. J'étais prit de panique mais bien vite, je me suis mit à chercher après Céleste. J'avais tellement peur de la découvrir parmi tout ces corps, je priais Dieu qu'elle soit vivante toutes les secondes... Finalement, Dieu à écouté mes prières mais je crois que j'aurais préféré que ma tendre soit morte comme les autres." expliqua le sorcier. On aurait même dit qu'il avait une boule dans la gorge. Ses yeux montraient une grande vulnérabilité et une profonde douleur.

Tout le monde écoutait attentivement, même Klaus et Kol !

-"Que c'est-il passé ?" demanda Caroline en plissant les yeux.

-"Je me suis dirigé vers sa hutte en courant et c'est là que je l'ai vu !" continua le sorcier. "Ils étaient deux et elle était au sol en larme. Du sang coulait de son cou et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés." Leigh s'arrêta un instant.

Klaus allait faire une remarque déplacé en disant qu'il se fichait éperdument de son histoire mais le sorcier poursuivit.

-"Je suis entré dans la hutte et j'ai voulu frapper la première personne qui se trouvait devant Céleste mais j'ai sentit une main puissante autour de mon cou la seconde suivante."

**Flashback !**

_-"Tiens, tiens mais qui vois-je !" s'exclama un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années à tout casser. C'était le fils du chef du village. "Regardez père, il s'agit de Leigh !" dit le jeune homme tout en resserrant son emprise sur Leigh qui se débattait comme un fou. _

_-"Oh mais oui !" s'exclama le chef du village en se retournant pour regarder son fils tenir le fiancé de la douce Céleste. "Regardez Céleste, il s'agit de votre fiancé !" _

_-"Lâchez-le !" implora la jeune femme en sanglotant. "Je vous en prie"._

_-"Aro, desserre tom emprise mais maintient-le !" ordonna le chef du village. _

_-"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?" demanda Leigh complètement perdu "Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous vous cherchions et vous avez vu tous ces corps ? Que c'est-il passé Aragon?" interrogea Leigh paniqué. _

_-"Mon pauvre garçon !" dit Aragon, le chef du village. Village qui était dévasté à présent. "Tu es dans l'ignorance totale mais je veux bien t'éclairer !" expliqua-t-il avant de laisser apparaître ses crocs ainsi que des veines sous ses yeux qui étaient à présent rouges sang. Il en était de même pour Aro. _

_Leigh soupira et ses yeux s'agrandirent face au choc, à la surprise et à la peur. _

_-"Oh mon Dieu !" s'exclama le jeune homme aux yeux vert. "C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? C'est vous qui avez tué ces pauvres femmes ?" _

_-"Oui car vois-tu mon jeune garçon, je suis à présent avec mon fils, une bête de la nuit. Je suis un vampire !" déclara Aragon. _

_-"Un...un vampire ?" bégaya Leigh en fronçant les sourcils et en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre. _

_-"Un vampire" confirma Aro "Nous avons des pouvoirs tel que la vitesse et la force et pour survivre nous devons nous abreuver de sang humain !" expliqua ce dernier en s'approchant du cou de Leigh et en le mordant sauvagement. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir se mit à crier de douleur avant de se retrouver au sol car Aro l'avait relâché rapidement. "Alors, c'est surprenant hein ?" dit Aro en essuyant sa bouche. _

_-"Leigh sauve-toi vite" pleura Céleste en voulant se rapprocher de son fiancé mais Aragon prit la jeune femme par le bras et la releva. Leigh se releva vite mais Aro l'empêcha de faire un pas. _

_-"Ne la tuez pas je vous en prie !" implora Leigh "Continuez de boire de mon sang mais de grâce, laissez-là vivre !" _

_-"Comme c'est touchant !" dit Aragon en resserrant son emprise sur Céleste "Vous êtes vraiment amoureux vous deux et c'est beau à voir. Dommage que cet amour se termine ce soir !" _

_-"Ne l'a tuez pas !" hurla Leigh en paniquant de plus en plus. _

_-"On verra bien après que j'ai assouvi mon désir pour elle !" ricana Aragon avant de déchirer d'une seule main la robe blanche de Céleste qui se retrouva nue. Le ventre de la belle jeune femme était légèrement rond, signe qu'elle était dans le début de sa grossesse. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais si je ne le fais pas je vais devenir fou" déclara Aragon ne comprenant ce désir si puissant._

_-"Non, non, non" pleura la belle blonde en se débattant comme une folle mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce__,__ c'était comme si un étau l'emprisonnait. _

_Leigh avait comme une folle envie de vomir. Il se mit à hurler fort et à se débattre de toute ses forces et sans relâche mais Aro était plus fort. "N'osez pas la toucher bande de porc ! Je vous interdis de poser vos sale pattes sur elle vous m'entendez !" hurla-t-il. _

_-"Fais-le taire Aro !" dit Aragon. _

_Aro se mit bien en face de Leigh qui ne pouvait même pas donner un coup de poing et se battre à cause du vampire en face de lui qui esquivait tout. "Arrête" dit Aro en regardant bien dans les yeux de Leigh qui s'arrêta de suite. "Tu ne bouges plus et tu ne parles plus" continua Aro en souriant d'un sourire malade "Et tu vas regarder ce qu'il va se passer jusqu'au bout !". _

_Leigh ne savait pas pourquoi et comment mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il voulait tellement aller vers Céleste et tuer ces maudits vauriens. Il voulait prendre sa fiancée dans ses bras et la rassurer. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. _

_-"Voila qui est mieux" dit Aragon en se retournant pour regarder Céleste "A nous deux ma belle, tu vas voir !" dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur le corps de Céleste qui tremblaient de dégoût et pleuraient. "Tu vas te taire oui ?" cria l'instant d'après Aragon en infligeant une énorme gifle au visage de Céleste. L'instant d'après, le vampire prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et utilisa son pouvoir de compulsion "Tais-toi et laisse toi-faire" _

_Leigh qui ne pouvait ni bouger et parler se mit à pleurer à chaude larme et sans cesse. Il ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux qui commençaient à lui brûler par l'atrocité qui se déroulait sous ces yeux, son cœur semblait s'émietter à chaque seconde et il avait l'impression que ses oreilles saignaient à l'entente des bruits. Il finit même par se vomir dessus face à la scène la plus horrible qu'il était obligé de voir ! Une scène plus que monstrueuse…_

**Fin du Flashback ! **

-"Ils..ils l'ont tout les deux violé ?" demanda écœuré Caroline. Elle aussi avait la soudaine envie de vomir et il en était de même pour Bonnie, Matt, Rebekah et Katherine. Ces actes étaient horribles. Leigh avait connu la pire chose possible.

Kol, Klaus et Elijah devaient avoués que c'était vraiment une histoire glauque et écœurante. Jamais de leurs siècles d'existence ils ont fait une chose aussi horrible. C'était un acte monstrueux fait par des monstres !

-"Ils l'ont violé pendant que moi j'étais debout, regardant chaque secondes à cause de leur putain d'hypnose. Céleste à finir par mourir à cause de douleur au ventre et de la perte de sang. Aro m'a dit que je pouvais à nouveau bouger et parler ! J'ai voulu leur planter mon couteau dans la gorge mais je n'ai pas pu car ils étaient déjà partit" expliqua le sorcier. "Mon village a disparut à cause d'eux. Il ne me restait plus que mes yeux et des souvenirs, de la haine, de la rage, et Umbra, la chouette que Céleste avait trouvé dans la foret et qu'elle m'avait offerte mais surtout une grande envie de vengeance." raconta le sorcier dans un mépris que même la voix de Klaus ne pouvait égaler.

-"Mais tu n'avais pas tes pouvoirs pour te défendre ?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Je n'avais pas des pouvoirs à proprement parler" répondit le jeune homme "Je voyais juste dans mes rêves des symboles que j'écrivais chaque jours sur un bout de papier. D'ailleurs, après cet évènement monstrueux, je ne faisais plus ces rêves étranges avec ces symboles. J'ai donc prit la feuille de papier et je me suis aperçu que ces symboles formaient une phrase si on le lisait à l'envers. Je l'ai lu tout haut et la feuille s'est mise à briller. Quelques instant après je sentis une immense énergie en moi et une grande connaissance du surnaturel."

-"Tes pouvoirs de maintenant ?"

-"Oui, des pouvoirs obscurs et presque sans limite !" répondit Leigh. "Et c'est avec ces pouvoirs que j'ai retrouvé ces deux salopard que j'ai fait souffrir avant de les achever. Juste après je me suis mit à la traque des vampires. C'est là que j'ai trouvé un homme de mon âge, blond aux yeux bleus. Il s'agissait d'Aiden. Il venait de perdre sa sœur jumelle Aube !"

-"Il avait une sœur jumelle !" s'exclama Rebekah.

-"Oui et elle pouvait elle aussi se transformer à volonté en loup blanc !" poursuivit Leigh. "Mais elle fut traqué ainsi qu'Aiden par les autres loups de leur bande et leur famille car ils étaient puissants. A eux deux ils pouvaient causer des ravages. De plus ils étaient immortels. Pendant dix ans ils ont réussit à fuir mais un sorcier puissant allié avec les loups à retrouvé leur trace. Aube et Aiden se sont battus contre une armée entière de loups un soir de pleine Lune. Malgré les efforts d'Aiden à protéger sa sœur, elle fut complètement déchiquetée par leur père, un des derniers loups qui avait su survivre. Finalement, Aiden réussit à battre son père et les deux loups qui restaient avant de s'écrouler au sol. C'est à cet instant que je l'ai trouvé et aidé. Le pauvre s'est renfermé sur lui-même et m'a rejoint dans mon but. Tuer tout les vampires et loups et sorciers" termina Leigh en regardant sa montre.

Il restait 5 minutes avant Midi !

-"Et Elyan ?" questionna Matt "Comment as-t-il rejoint votre bande ?" Le blond était estomaqué par ce qu'avait pu vivre Aiden et Elyan ! Mais cela devait-il excuser leurs actes ? Matt ne savait plus trop s'ils étaient vraiment méchants car après tout, ils faisaient ça par simple vengeance. Mais dans les vampires, loups et sorcière tout comme hybride, il y'avait de bonnes personnes.

-"Elyan est le fruit d'un alchimiste, il n'était pas humain mais composé d'éléments de la nature. Son créateur lui a inculqué quelques valeurs mais ce n'était certainement pas l'amour. Elyan a été crée pour la chasse et nous l'avons rencontré alors qu'il se battait avec un vampire qu'il à mit K.O en moins d'une minute. Il nous a vite rejoints. C'est lui qui nous as révélé l'existence de la Pierre de Soleil" dit Leigh en ayant terminé de raconter toute son histoire. Cela faisait du bien d'en parler même si c'était à ses ennemis. Mais maintenant, tout cela allait être finit. Il était temps de faire le rituel.

-"Si ce n'était pas tragique tout ça je me demande bien ce que c'était !" dit Klaus en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être ironique.

-"Cela ne le sera plus pour très longtemps" répliqua Leigh en se préparant au sort "Ce qui va être tragique c'est le fait que j'ai cette Pierre et que je vais retrouver tout les gens que j'aime alors que toi tu es le grand perdant paralysé qui as été incapable de ramener son petit frère à la vie !" termina Leigh avec un grand sourire.

Klaus se mit à grogner ainsi que Kol et Rebekah. Leigh, lui, vit le rayon de soleil s'abattre sur la Pierre de Soleil.

-"C'est l'heure !" déclara le sorcier en fermant les yeux et en mettant ses mains au dessus de la Pierre de Soleil. Les bougies s'allumèrent et le sorcier souriait. Heureux d'avoir enfin réussit.

Tout le monde dans la Pièce était obligé d'attendre et de regarder Leigh faire son sort. Bonnie pensait vraiment que le sorcier ne méritait pas d'avoir vécu l'enfer et surtout Céleste qui attendait son bébé. Il avait eut le droit de se venger et d'un côté il méritait de pouvoir utiliser la Pierre de Soleil, il en était de même pour Aiden. Mais cela ne devait pas excuser la mort de Tyler, Hayley et les autres. Puis c'était pareil pour Klaus et sa famille, ils avaient connu beaucoup de malheurs mais cela n'excusait pas le nombre de victimes sur leur chemin. Idem pour Katherine. Puis Bonnie aurait bien voulu utiliser la Pierre pour ramener sa grand-mère alors que Caroline l'aurait certainement utilisé pour son père et Matt pour sa sœur.

Tout le monde méritait de revoir une personne ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Tout le monde.

Mais c'était le plus fort qui l'a détenait et là, c'était Leigh et il était en train de murmurer en latin son sort.

La Pierre de Soleil était en train de s'élever tout en tournant sur elle même et elle rougeoyait. Leigh continua de réciter sa formule avant de baisser ses mains tout doucement. De ce fait, la Pierre de Soleil descendait peu à peu pour se poser sur la table. Leigh ouvrit lentement les yeux, son cœur battait à la chamade. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à prononcer et Céleste et les autres seront ici.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vert pomme souriait. C'était un sourire si sincère, pur et heureux. Il prit la Pierre de Soleil dans ses mains sous le regard de tous avant de prononcer une dernière formule.

A la fin de cette formule, la Pierre se mit à briller fortement. Tout monde était obligé de fermer les yeux pour ne pas être éblouis.

Peu à peu, la lumière faiblissait puis on entendit un léger bruit. Comme si un objet était tombé au sol.

Bonnie et les autres ouvrirent à nouveau leurs yeux pour constater dans un premier temps, qu'ils pouvaient bouger et qu'ils n'étaient plus enchaînés puis dans un second temps, que Leigh n'était plus ici et que la Pierre de Soleil, était au centre de la pièce. Cependant, elle n'était plus de couleur orangé et pailleté.

Non.

Elle était devenue toute bleue.

{o}{o}{o}

-"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Rebekah en se mettant debout et en prenant la Pierre de Soleil bleue. "Où est Leigh et où sont les autres ?"

-"Leigh est à l'intérieure de cette Pierre." dit une toute petite voix que les originels connaissaient et que Bonnie reconnaissait. Rapidement, Rebekah, Kol, Klaus et Elijah se retournèrent pour regarder Henrik en tant qu'esprit. Mais ce n'était pas tout ! Caroline pouvait voir son père, Matt pouvait voir Vicky alors que Katherine croyait rêver en voyant sa mère apparaître devant elle avec un immense sourire. Bonnie, elle, fut choqué de voir sa grand-mère.

Rebekah en avait les larmes aux yeux pendant qu'Elijah plissait les yeux, refusant de croire que son petit frère était devant lui. Klaus et Kol avaient un immense sourire sur leur visage et n'osaient pas y croire. C'était Henrik et ce n'était le garçon innocent qui ignorait tout des vampires mais celui qui était dans l'au-delà et qui savait dans les moindres détails les aventures vécu de sa famille, de ses frères et de sa sœur.

-"Henrik" cria Rebekah en voulant le prendre dans ses bras mais elle passa à travers lui qui se mit à rire.

-"Je suis un esprit, Reb !" dit le petit garçon "Tu ne peux pas me toucher."

-"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Matt "Je ne comprends plus rien !" dit le blonds.

-"Il se passe quelque chose de bien mais de très court" dit Vicky avec un grand sourire.

-"Papa !" pleura Caroline en étant prise par l'émotion de l'instant.

-"C'est bien moi Caroline" dit ce dernier avec un demi-sourire.

Katherine, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour sa mère qui était en face d'elle. Le cœur de la belle vampiresse brune semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait. C'était rare pour un vampire.

-" Катарина, малкото ми момиченце (Katarina, ma petite fille)" dit cette dernière dans un bulgare ancien.

-"МАМА! " répondit Katherine en bulgare. "За съжаление аз съм ужасно съжалявам (Je suis désolée, terriblement désolée)"

-" Не, Извинете ни малкото ми момиченце (Non, excuse-nous ma petite fille)" dit la mère de Katherine.

-"Il se passe quoi exactement ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant particulièrement sa grand-mère. De toute façon, tout le monde était trop concentré avec leur propre proche.

-"Oh, Leigh n'est plus une menace mademoiselle... Bennett" répondit Henrik en regardant Bonnie avec un large sourire. "Car la Pierre de Soleil l'a aspiré !"

La jeune sorcière Bennett sourit au petit garçon. Ce n'était pas l'Henrik du passé mais bien celui qui était au ciel depuis un bon bout de temps.

-"Aspiré ?" demanda Kol en retrouvant sa langue et en étant plus bavard.

-"Oui" dit Henrik en souriant comme toujours. "La Pierre de Soleil, n'a pas le pouvoir de ramener les êtres décédé que l'on aime à la vie." expliqua le petit garçon.

-"Non, la Pierre de Soleil aspire celui qui l'utilise à l'intérieure et lui fait voir ce qu'il à bien envie de voir" continua la grand-mère de Bonnie. "Cette Pierre est à l'origine une simple pierre qu'utilisait les vikings pour se diriger en mer, comme une boussole. Une sorcière à simplement mit ce sort à l'intérieur et à fait circuler cette rumeur pour piéger son ennemi mais cela n'a pas marché." continua la grand-mère de Bonnie qui regardait chaleureusement sa petite fille.

-"Alors si nous aurions fait le rituel, la pierre nous aurait aspiré ?" demanda Elijah impressionné.

-"Exactement grand frère ! dit Henrik. Il ne savait pas à quel point il faisait plaisir à Elijah en l'appelant comme ça. Rien que d'entendre sa voix le mettait de bonne humeur et rendait son cœur plus léger. Il en était de même pour Klaus, Rebekah et Kol.

-"Mais que faite-vous ici vous ?" demanda Matt "Pas que je me plains au contraire je suis heureux de te voir Vicky !"

-"Si nous sommes tous ici c'est grâce à l'énergie dégagé de la Pierre de Soleil et à l'énergie d'un objet qui as appartenu au passé et qui est dans ce monde" déclara Bill Forbes.

-"Quel objet ?" demanda Caroline confuse.

-"Le pendentif que Bonnie porte autour de son cou" termina Henrik en s'approchant de la sorcière Bennett et en regardant le haut de sa poitrine.

-"Ce collier !" dit Bonnie en prenant le pendentif que le Kol humain et Henrik lui avaient fait.

-"Oui celui-ci !" dit Sheila Bennett. "Il possède une grande énergie, il n'est pas un simple pendentif. C'est un objet qui n'appartient pas vraiment au passé car le vrai Henrik et Kol ne l'ont jamais fait et il ne fait pas vraiment partit de notre temps. "

-"Eh bien, c'est surprenant !" s'exclama Klaus en regardant son petit frère Henrik."Tout est bien qui finit bien si ce sorcier ne nous poseras plus aucuns problèmes » ricana l'hybride.

-"Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe mais je ne vais pas me prendre la tête !" dit Caroline.

-"Trêve de bavardage et profitons de ce moment, nous allons bientôt partir malheureusement" dit Vicky avant de prendre un pas vers Matt et de commencer à lui parler.

Caroline, se dirigea d'elle-même vers son père qui s'excusait de son comportement avec elle.

Katherine profita elle aussi de la présence de sa mère pour lui parler mais aussi déverser toute sa tristesse qu'elle retenait depuis des siècles. Ce n'était pas 'la garce vampiresse' à cet instant mais bel et bien Katarina Petrova.

Rebekah et les originels parlaient avec Henrik qui souriait et rigolait. Bonnie avait même cru entendre le petit garçon dire qu'il savait à quel point c'était difficile ces derniers siècles pour eux et qu'il ne voulait pas que Klaus se sente coupable pour l'accident avec les loups.

Bonnie avait même l'impression de voir les scènes au ralenti.

Ses deux meilleurs amis rigolaient avec leur membre de la famille. Katherine pleurait comme un bébé en parlant avec sa mère. C'était même une vision étrange pour Bonnie de voir Katherine aussi...fragile. Puis il y'avait les originels qui étaient tous souriant et heureux. Kol surtout…

-" Je suis fière de toi ma petite-fille !" s'exclama Sheila en se mettant en face de sa fille.

-"Grand-mère !" dit Bonnie en retenant ses larmes. "Je suis désolée pour tout"

-"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma chérie !" affirma Sheila "Suis ton instinct et tout ira bien. Je suis fière de toi" termina la sorcière Bennett en souriant chaleureusement.

-"Bonnie !" s'exclama Henrik en ayant délaissé les originels pour aller voir la sorcière Bennett de 18 ans. D'ailleurs les originels l'a regardé fixement. Rebekah et Elijah se demandant bien pourquoi Henrik voulait parler à Bonnie.

-"Oui !" dit la jeune métisse avec un sourire grand et en essuyant une larme qui avait finit par s'échapper de ses yeux.

-"J'ai engueulé Kol, Rebekah et Klaus pour la façon dont ils t'ont traité toi et tes amies Caroline et Matt." commença le petite garçon en faisant rire Bonnie "Puis je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important." poursuivit-il.

-"Je t'écoute" dit Bonnie.

Henrik se retourna pour regarder ses frères et sa sœur. "N'écoutez pas ce que je dis à Bonnie sinon je ne vous pardonnerez pas !" prévient le petit garçon qui reçut l'approbation de tous. Henrik se retourna pour regarder Bonnie et lui intima de s'agenouiller. La sorcière obéit et se mit à genou.

Henrik s'approcha de Bonnie et commença à chuchoter à son oreille :

"Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Kol" dit le petit garçon "Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait dans la forêt mais il regrette beaucoup. Je sais pertinemment qu'à l'avenir il ne te fera plus du mal car il en est incapable avec toi." continua le jeune Henrik en semblant si sûr de ses propos alors que Bonnie n'en n'était pas convaincue. "Il est juste perdu et ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent car tu es la seule personne qui a su le percer à jour et qui le comprenne. Ne lui en veux pas Bonnie" supplia Henrik en posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Bonnie.

-"Je ne peux pas te le promettre" chuchota à son tour Bonnie. Elle n'allait pas mentir à Henrik en lui disant oui et qu'ensuite elle court loin de Kol. "En fait, je pense ne plus m'approcher de lui" dit franchement la sorcière.

-"Il t'aime beaucoup" dit Henrik en secouant sa tête "Je le sais. La preuve quand le Kol humain est tombé amoureux de toi. Or, il a toujours cette partie en lui. Puis il t'a sauvé plusieurs fois !" tenta Henrik. "Il faut juste qu'il le comprenne et qu'il l'accepte."

-"..." Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire face à cette réplique. Parce que déjà, elle doutait fort que Kol 'l'aime beaucoup'. Sinon il ne lui aurait pas fait subir tout ça. Henrik surestimait son frère.

-"Ne t'en fais pas Bonnie, moi je suis très, très confiant pour le futur !" dit Henrik tout haut avec une sorte de sourire tordu et plein de sous-entendu. Bonnie fronça les sourcils et allait demander ce que voulait dire Henrik mais sa grand-mère la coupa.

-"Il est temps de repartir !" dit Sheila Bennett.

-"Oh non pas maintenant !" dit Rebekah.

-"Si Reb, il est l'heure !" dit Henrik en faisant demi-tour pour regarder sa famille. "J'étais très heureux de vous revoir et surtout de vous parler. Continuer à vivre mais ne faîtes plus de bêtises graves !" prévient le garçon aux long cheveux noirs.

-"Nous avons tous été heureux de vous revoir" dit Vicky en reculant de Matt qui voulait encore parler à sa sœur.

-"A bientôt" dirent tous en cœur les esprit avant de disparaître malgré les protestations de Katherine, Matt, Caroline et Rebekah.

La seconde suivante, il ne restait que les originels, Katherine, Bonnie, Matt et Caroline.

Klaus prit la Pierre de Soleil devenue bleue des mains de sa sœur avant de déclarer :

-"Tout est bien qui finit presque tout aussi bien. Nous sommes de retour dans le présent, la Tryade n'est plus une menace, nous avons tous revu un être cher et nous avons bien fait de perdre cette saleté de Pierre de Soleil à ce sorcier" dit L'hybride en regardant tout le monde "Une fin digne d'un vrai compte de fée. Reprenons donc nos bonnes habitudes" termina-t-il en un sourire suffisant et victorieux. Son cœur était encore un peu lourd à l'idée qu'Henrik ne soit pas avec eux, mais il était plus léger en ayant revu son petit-frère qui ne lui en voulait pas. Il en était de même pour Kol.

{o}{o}{o}

Il avait réussit ! Leigh avait réussit !

Céleste était ici, elle était devant lui et lui souriait. Elle était toujours aussi belle et elle rayonnait de bonheur.

-"Céleste !" s'exclama le sorcier en la prenant dans ses bras. "Je suis si heureux de te revoir !" déclara le sorcier. "Je suis tellement heureux !"

-"Je le suis aussi mon amour !" dit la belle jeune femme en faisant frissonner le sorcier. Cela faisait longtemps, si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix.

Leigh s'écarta de Céleste avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était une sensation magnifique. De plus, il pouvait entendre les hululements d'Umbra. Sa chouette qui l'avait accompagné pendant des siècles.

-"Hé doucement !" entendit le sorcier qui se recula de Céleste avant de lui prendre la main et de regarder la personne qui venait de parler.

-"Aiden !" s'exclama Leigh avec un énorme sourire. "Je suis ravi de te voir !" dit le jeune homme en voyant son ami blond vivant.

-"Moi aussi !" dit le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or "Et je suis heureux que ma sœur soit à nouveau avec moi" déclara le blond en ayant totalement perdu son attitude froide avant d'appeler sa sœur qui vint quelques secondes plus tard à côté de son frère.

-"Merci du fond du cœur de m'avoir ramené à la vie Leigh !" dit la femme aux cheveux blond-or et aux yeux de même couleur qu'Aiden. Ces deux-là se ressemblaient énormément.

-"Il est tout à fait normal après l'aide de ton frère, Aube !" déclara le sorcier en s'inclinant légèrement. Aube en fit de même.

-"Tu as réussit, Leigh !" dit Céleste "Tu es le meilleure. Je t'aime tellement !"

-"Moi aussi je t'aime" dit le sorcier avant d'embrasser à nouveau sa belle pendant qu'Aiden et Aube s'enlaçaient.

Enfin, il avait eut ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde !

Il avait réussit ! Jamais il n'a été aussi heureux de toute son existence.

La vie pouvait reprendre son cours normale et pour tout le monde. Il pouvait enfin se permettre de rêver, de vivre et de commencer à re-parcourir le chemin du bonheur et de l'amour. Toutes ces années et ces siècles d'existence, de souffrances, de douleur, de vengeance, de mépris et de haines ont finalement aboutit à sa fin heureuse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A :**** Voilà la fin de ce 19 eme chapitre ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous déçoit pas ! Je sais que tout le monde aurait voulu revoir notre petit Henrik Mikaelson. J'ai voulu changer un tout petit peu. Au lieu de faire gagner nos originels, Katherine, Matt ainsi que Bonnie et Caroline dans un combat de Titan avec Leigh, j'ai voulu faire de la Pierre de Soleil un piège. **

**J'espère aussi que vous avez aimé lire un peu le passé de Leigh, Aiden et Elyan. J'aimerais savoir vos impressions sur eux maintenant lol. Pauvre Leigh, il croit avoir réussit mais il est coinçé dans la Pierre. Bha au moins il est heureux... même si c'est pour du faux ! **

**Bref, comme je n'ai pas trop le temps, je ne fais pas intervenir les personnages dans ma note d'auteur mais moi :-)…. Comment ça vous êtes déçues ? -) **

**Je vous donne des indices sur le prochain chapitre : **

Il y'aura une grande inauguration pour tout les morts de Mystic Falls

Amitié Matt/Caroline/Bonnie

Une scène Kalijah

Des explications ?

**Voilà pour les indices. Vous n'en n'aurez pas plus ! Je vous invite donc à me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre (^-^) **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée ! **

**Bisous. **

**xD**


	21. Un dernier hommage !

**GilmoreGossip :** _Merci de ta review ! Je suis super contente de voir que j'ai bluffé tout le monde sur ce chapitre. On comprend un peu mieux la haine de Leigh et Aiden envers les créatures surnaturels ! Chacun à sa fin heureuse même si celle de Leigh est fausse._

**Jenifael09 :** _Oui c'est sûr, Henrik va manquer à beaucoup de monde. Mais on va le revoir un peu dans un autre chapitre. Merci d'avoir commenté :-)_

**Iman :** _Toujours fidèle au poste oui :-) Merci de l'être ! C'est vrai que l'histoire de Leigh n'est pas sympa et c'est pareil pour Aiden. Pour le Bulgare, je ne voulais pas le mettre au début mais je me suis dit pourquoi pas lol. Tu vas pouvoir lire dans ce chapitre la scène Kalijah et voir si les explications sont bien Kennett. (^-^)_

**Guest :** _Thank you for your support ! I'am glad to see that you like my stories (^-^) It makes me happy. Kalijah in this chapter. _

**Johanne :** _Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Je suis contente moi aussi de voir que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ainsi que Leigh et Aiden. La scène avec Katherine et sa mère devait être touchante parce qu'enfin, Katherine a pu savoir ce qu'elle pensait d'elle et dire au revoir à sa maman. Merci beaucoup encore ! _

**KENNETT'S FAN:** _En fait je ne compte plus faire de longue histories car j'ai le projet d'écrire mon propre roman ! C'est une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des années et des années mais là je me sens capable de le faire. Du coup je n'aurais pas le temps de faire des longues histoires mais faire des OS. Après il se peut que j'en refais une, à chaque fois j'ai des idées et cela ne veut pas partir lol._

**Gaelle:** _Merci pour ton commentaire ;-) L'histoire de Leigh a touché beaucoup de monde et ça me fait plaisir. Au moins on voit qu'il n'est pas complètement méchant et qu'avant, il était normal lol._

**CapriceGirl06:** _Et bien merci pour tous ces adjectifs__! Ils me vont droit au cœur. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. _

**Lili:** _Tu sais que c'est dur de lire ton NAAAAAAAN désespéré lol ! Car ça me donne envie de continuer à écrire des longues histoires Kennett lol. Vous êtes nombreuses à me suivre et votre support me fais tellement chaud au cœur qu'il est difficile de s'arrêter d'écrire roh ! lol. Sion pour en revenir à l'histoire, Henrik refera une petite apparition dans un chapitre :-) Eh oui, tu as raison pour Leigh, à vouloir éradiquer le résultat de sa souffrance, on devient justement pire que son bourreau ! _

**Vampire06:** _Merci pour ta review, ne t'en fais pas pour le précédent chapitre lol. Pour le baiser Kol/Bonnie, il faut encore attendre :-/ Mais je te confirme qu'il viendra. _

**Ilo'Chan:**_ Merci beaucoup (^-^) Kol et Bonnie doivent se réconcilier mais pas pour l'instant ! Ils doivent d'abord se rendre compte d'une chose avant. Ce chapitre va faire avancer un tout petit peu le Kennett alors que les prochains seront consacrés à eux principalement. J'espère que la scène Kalijah va te faire plaisir dans ce chapitre :-)_

**Justine:** _Merci pour les commentaires ! Leigh en a vécu des choses horribles et c'est sûr que son aversion pour les vampires est compréhensible à présent. La Pierre de Soleil ne fait que donner des illusions à Leigh mais au moins il revoit sa Céleste. Nous allons revoir Henrik un court instant dans un chapitre :-) _

**Mel023:** _La suite arrive aujourd'hui :-) J'espère qu'il va te plaire ! Encore une fois, merci de commenter (^-^)_

**Spoiled Child:** _Tout est bien qui finit bien c'est vrai ! Il ne reste plus que le Kennett est tout le monde est heureux ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire (^-^)_

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre **: Nouvelle menace !

**Chapitre 20**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La bataille contre la Tryade pour la Pierre de Soleil s'était donc terminée aujourd'hui vers midi. Cela voulait donc dire pour tout le monde le retour de la paix et de la tranquillité mais aussi de la routine. Tout devait revenir à la normale mais cela était impossible pour tous. Personne ne pouvait fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il s'était passé à Mystic Falls, c'étaient ce pensait en ce moment les originels, Katherine, Matt, Caroline et Bonnie une fois chez eux, allongé sur leur lit, essayant de trouver le sommeil qui ne vint pas tout de suite. En tout cas, pas avant qu'ils aboutissent tous à une conclusion.

{o}{o}{o}

Matt ne pouvait pas refaire la tête à Rebekah parce que le jeune homme avait finit par comprendre les motivations de la belle blonde qui portait sa famille dans son cœur. Il s'était même vu apprécier le temps qu'il passait avec elle.

Rebekah ne voulait pas retourner à Londres vivre dans la maison pittoresque de Klaus car elle se sentait chez elle à Mystic Falls et elle aimait vraiment Matt pour sa générosité et son courage. Impossible de repartir car elle était pratiquement sûre qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais quelqu'un comme Matt ailleurs.

{o}{o}{o}

Caroline ne savait pas où elle en était avec Klaus mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait bien et que ce dernier en était heureux. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne supporterait pas l'idée qu'il quitte Mystic Falls.

Klaus, lui, voulait rester à nouveau en ville dans son manoir et essayer de se rapprocher encore plus de Caroline. Il était hors de question qu'il parte sans Caroline et comme il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à quitter la ville, il resterait ici.

{o}{o}{o}

Katherine, elle, avait bien l'intention de repartir de Mystic Falls en fermant les yeux comme d'habitude mais cette fois-ci, elle trouvait cela plus difficile de laisser une certaine personne derrière. Surtout qu'elle avait senti son cœur fonctionner de nouveau grâce à cette personne et ses attentions envers elle. Comme si elle comptait vraiment pour lui. Cela faisait un bail qu'elle n'avait pas eut droit à ce 'privilège'

Elijah s'était vu tombé de nouveau pour le charme d'une vieille connaissance. Une femme qui lui avait fait croire en l'amour il y'a 500 ans de cela. Une femme qui avait beaucoup changé en devenant un vampire mais qui cachait encore en elle son humanité et qui venait à nouveau de lui faire comprendre que l'amour est toujours là et qu'il s'en souciait encore.

{o}{o}{o}

Cette aventure avait changé beaucoup de point de vue, de relation entre personnes mais le pire des changements concernait deux êtres surnaturels qui n'étaient plus sûr d'eux, de leur regard vis-à-vis de l'autre mais qui ne savaient plus eux même qui ils étaient réellement et ce qu'ils voulaient.

En effet, Bonnie ne savait plus quoi penser d'elle mais aussi de Kol.

Il était important de dire qu'avant de se retrouver dans le passé avec lui qu'elle le détestait pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais maintenant, elle ne le détestait plus !

Premièrement car elle l'avait vu quand il était humain et elle avait vu de l'amour, de la fraternité, une joie de vivre et un sourire franc et sincère. Il était respectueux et n'hésitait pas à aider les autres. La preuve, il l'avait soigné avec Henrik et il lui avait fabriqué un pendentif avec son jeune frère. Puis il lui avait professé son amour pour elle. Cela était sincère en plus et venait du cœur. C'était aussi sa première déclaration et elle avait été très touchée.

Deuxièmement, parce qu'elle avait comprit à quoi il jouait avec elle depuis le début. Après tout, il l'avait sauvé de Leigh le soir du bal et il l'avait sauvé du violeur dans cette forêt. Il avait aussi passé une après-midi avec Henrik et elle en étant poli et même agréable avec elle. C'est à cet instant qu'elle avait comprit qu'il se montrait froid et violent par simple souffrance de la perte de son frère et du rejet de sa famille mais aussi du monde des humains, des sorcières et des loups. Que le vampire c'était retranché dans son image de vampire meurtrier et sans pitié que tout le monde doit craindre. Sauf qu'elle, elle ne le craignait pas et c'était donc la raison de son hostilité avec elle.

Bonnie avait voulu l'aider en comprenant tout ceci, elle avait ressentie le besoin d'aller vers lui et laisser à nouveau son humanité refaire surface comme l'après-midi passé avec Henrik. Elle avait voulu le faire pour Henrik et surtout le vampire mais Kol ne l'avait pas bien prit. C'était terrible même ! Elle s'était retrouvée au sol mordu sauvagement au bord de la mort. Cela lui rappelait même l'attaque de Damon. Si elle n'avait jamais eut peur de Kol auparavant avec ses menaces et bien maintenant il avait réussit.

La jeune sorcière se sentait même stupide d'avoir voulu l'aider ! C'était absurde de penser qu'elle allait réussir à l'aider et qu'il allait gentiment se laisser faire. C'était ridicule de croire qu'il allait changer 1000 ans d'attitude tout ça parce qu'elle était là et voulait l'aider. A cause de son insouciance, Kol lui avait fait payer le prix fort. Il avait failli la tuer cette nuit là. Il a beau lui avoir sauvé la vie en lui donnant de son sang juste après, cela ne changeait rien en ce qu'elle pensait de lui maintenant :

Il n'était plus l'humain qu'elle avait rencontré et dont elle aurait très bien pu tomber amoureuse. Il était imprévisible et dangereux et l'un des vampires les plus puissant marchant sur cette terre. Un vampire qu'elle ne pouvait pas tuer avec ses pouvoirs qui n'étaient plus complété par celui des 100 sorcières. En gros, un vampire qui pouvait la tuer comme pour rire. C'est pour cette raison que maintenant, elle ressentait de la peur envers lui. Car lui, contrairement à Klaus, pouvait la tuer selon son humeur.

Malgré tout ça, elle ne le détestait plus ! S'il avait décidé de continuer ainsi, tant pis pour lui. Il restera seul et craint de tous ainsi que détesté. Seul Elijah, Klaus et Rebekah seront là pour lui.

Quand à elle, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

L'ignorer comme la peste et arrêter de ressentir de la pitié pour le destin du vampire. Après tout, c'était de sa faute.

{o}{o}{o}

Kol, lui, était en conflit avec lui même depuis qu'il était à nouveau dans le présent. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient ainsi que ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas encaisser le regard que la sorcière lui avait donné avant que Caroline fasse le sort pour les renvoyer tous dans le présent.

Un regard apeuré.

Il avait été déçu de lui même et de ses actes. Il avait regretté amèrement d'avoir attaqué Bonnie cette nuit-là.

C'était ironique car au début il voulait la tuer et voir de la crainte dans ses yeux et de la colère. C'était son principal but et il s'était acharné à le faire pendant un temps. Et maintenant qu'il avait réussit, il était blessée à nouveau et se traitait d'idiot.

Au début il ne l'aimait pas cette sorcière mais à présent il n'était plus sûr de lui et de ce qu'il ressentait. Il devait avouer que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, quand elle avait ouverte sa porte d'entrée, il l'avait trouvé sexy mais cela ne suffisait pas à Kol pour ne pas en faire son souffre douleur ou sa prochaine victime. Elle était puissante, fière, bourré de caractère. Ce qu'il apprécie chez une femme en premier lieu. Mais à ce temps, il était trop obnubilé par son insolence et trop concentré à vouloir à tout prix qu'elle soit comme ses autres victimes, proies ou jouets.

Il pouvait dire qu'elle l'avait détesté pour tout ce qui lui avait fait ! Mais pourtant, cela n'avait pas empêché à la sorcière Bennett de vouloir lui dire ses quatre vérités, de voir ce qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui et de vouloir l'aider !

Il ne comprenait pas cette décision soudaine tout comme il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi elle n'avait pas peur de lui au début. Pourquoi lui dire tout cela ? Pourquoi vouloir l'aider ?

Il avait vécu 900 ans comme ça, il était habitué.

Il avait été en colère qu'elle le démasque aussi facilement. Furieux de voir qu'elle soit la première à voir qu'il souffrait de la mort de son frère et de sa carapace qu'il s'était forgé lui-même. Etre vampire c'était être plus fort, plus rapide, persuasif, agile et il adorait ça au début mais c'était devenu lassant.

Lassant de voir les mêmes réactions des humains, des sorcières, des loups. Il pouvait très bien prédire le futur quand à sa prochaine victime. Sortir les répliques exactes comme s'il regardait son film préféré encore et encore.

Cette sorcière Bennett avait tablé juste et elle était la seule. Peut-être même la seule de son éternité à avoir percé un trou dans sa carapace. Et Kol venait de réaliser qu'il ne voulait pas continuer comme ça ! Il ne voulait pas continuer à vivre comme ça et cette sorcière lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Puis surtout revoir son petit frère Henrik lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi sinon autant demander à Klaus de lui planter une dague dans le cœur pour être tranquille avec lui même.

Puis l'esprit d'Henrik avait bien dit qu'il savait tout ce qu'il se passait. Or, Kol ne voulait plus décevoir son petit frère. C'était une motivation suffisante pour Kol de laisser parler plus souvent l'humain qui était toujours en lui et de ne plus se conforter dans son image de monstre.

Et maintenant, son côté humain lui disait d'aller voir Bonnie Bennett pour mettre tout à plat mais surtout pour essayer de s'excuser. Essayer ! Il ne promettait rien.

Car il allait faire des efforts de socialisation, diplomatie certes mais il n'allait pas devenir un bisounours !

Puis Bonnie méritait vraiment ses excuses, particulièrement ! Cette sorcière était vraiment spéciale en fin de compte, elle n'était pas comme les autres tout court et ce depuis le début... Pour lui !

{o}{o}{o}

Le lendemain après l'aspiration de Leigh dans la Pierre de Soleil et de la nuit passé dans leur propre lit à penser aux chamboulements qu'ils avaient tous connu, le maire de Mystic Falls avait organisé une cérémonie près du lac vers 19 h 00 pour rendre hommage à tous les élèves qui avaient périls dans la salle de gymnase à cause de "l'explosion".

Bonnie, Caroline et Matt étaient présent, habillés de noire une fois de plus et la tête baissé. Juste à côté de Caroline se trouvait Klaus qui s'était manifestement déplacé. Rebekah aussi était présente et se tenait à la droite de Matt. Bien évidemment, Elijah était ici et Kol aussi.

Carol Loockwood prononça son discours sur cette catastrophe et cette tragédie qui était arrivé avant Noel et la Nouvelle année. La mère de Tyler demanda aussi d'allumer une bougie et de la mettre sur le socle avant de la poser dans l'eau à la mémoire des élèves de terminales.

Tout le monde prit donc une bougie avant de l'allumer et de la poser sur un socle qui allait flotter sur l'eau. Bonnie, Matt et Caroline attendaient que tout le monde soient passé avant d'aller poser leur bougie.

-"La mienne est pour tout mes camarades, mon ami Tyler et ma sœur Vicky !" dit Matt en posant délicatement sa bougie à la surface de l'eau.

-"Pour mes camarades, Tyler et mon père" dit Caroline en s'agenouillant et en mettant sur l'eau sa propre bougie.

-"Pour mes camarades, Tyler et ma grand-mère" dit simplement Bonnie en même temps de poser sa bougie sur la surface de l'eau et de se redresser tout en se reculant du lac qui était inondé de bougie allumées. C'était beau à voir, même si leur signification était triste et douloureuse. Car après tout, si la moitié de ses camarades avaient péril, c'est parce qu'elle n'avait pas su les protéger avec ses pouvoirs ! Elle n'avait pas été assez forte pour empêcher Leigh de les sacrifier. A cette pensée, Bonnie se sentit horrible.

-"Cette bougie est pour notre frère Henrik mais aussi pour Finn car il reste quand même l'un de notre fratrie" dit Rebekah en posant une bougie au nom de ses frères et bien évidement à son nom.

Matt se dirigea vers Rebekah avant de lui prendre délicatement le bras comme pour la soutenir pendant que Caroline souriait vers Klaus qui lui tendait la main et lui souriait tendrement.

Cette vision fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique à Bonnie. Elle aurait cru que sa meilleure amie et son meilleur ami allaient rester avec elle pour passer la soirée ensemble comme ils avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble tout à l'heure. Mais apparemment, Caroline allait rester avec Klaus et Matt était trop occupé à réconforter Rebekah.

Immédiatement, la discussion entre les trois de cette après-midi lui revint en mémoire.

**Flashback !**

_Bonnie et Matt se trouvaient chez Caroline dans le but de se retrouver un peu à trois et de se remettre à jour car ils en avaient tous bien besoin. Caroline, avec sa grande bouche, avait commencé la première en parlant d'un certain hybride. _

_-"Heureusement que Klaus était là à mon réveil quand même !" dit la belle blonde "Sinon je crois que je n'aurais rien comprit de ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je n'aurais même pas comprit que j'avais fait un bond dans le temps" continua la blonde. "Je n'aurais pas voulu être à ta place avec la version Kol humain." _

_-"Heureusement qu'il était là tout court, tu veux dire ?" taquina Matt. Cela faisait trente minutes que Caroline parlait de l'hybride. _

_Caroline ferma tout de suite la bouche avant de regarder Bonnie et Matt. _

_-"Vous sortez ensemble ?" demanda tout à coup Bonnie en regardant fixement Caroline qui se sentait mal face à ce regard qui en disait long. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'en voulait pas à Damon quand il l'appelait la moralisatrice. _

_-"Je..je lui ai dit que je l'aimais bien" avoua la blonde en jouant avec les lacets de ses converses. "Et nous nous sommes embrassé… plusieurs fois" continua-t-elle en jouant toujours avec ses lacets tout en rougissant. _

_-"Il à dit quoi ?" demanda Matt curieux. _

_-"Qu'il était heureux de m'entendre dire ça et que même s'il avait vraiment envie d'ignorer mes sentiments pour lui, il ne pouvait pas le faire car il ne voulait pas gâcher sa chance" dit Caroline en regardant Matt et en souriant. "Et tant mieux sinon je crois que je lui aurais arraché les yeux !" _

_-"Alors vous êtes ensemble ?" demanda Bonnie en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. _

_-"Je..je ne sais pas" dit Caroline "Nous n'avons pas mit une étiquette à notre relation que je vois tu n'approuves pas !" termina la jeune femme en regardant Bonnie. _

_-"Nous en avons déjà discuté Caroline et tu sais ce que je pense. Après je ne suis pas ta mère et encore moins celle qui dois dire ce que tu dois et ce que tu ne dois pas faire. Si je laisse Elena avec Damon, autant continuer à laisser une de mes meilleures amies avec le badguy. Mais il à intérêt à se comporter." prévient Bonnie en étant consciente depuis le départ que cela allait se terminer ainsi. _

_-"Tu sais, c'est difficile de savoir que tu ne l'aimes pas" déclara Caroline en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. _

_Bonnie soupira avant de se gratter le haut de son front "Je ne déteste pas les originels" dit-elle "Je déteste seulement ce qu'ils ont fait. Je suis plus tolérante aujourd'hui mais laisse-moi le temps de tout encaisser." _

_-"Tu peux aussi encaisser le fait que j'aime bien Rebekah" dit tout à coup Matt en faisant tourner immédiatement la tête des deux filles vers lui. _

_-"Rebekah ?" demanda Caroline dégouté. _

_-"Tais-toi car toi c'est Klaus" dit Matt sur la défensive. _

_-"Je parie que c'est ton rapprochement durant votre voyage à Londres pour mettre en sécurité les hybrides de Klaus !" dit Bonnie. Elle était beaucoup plus tolérante pour Matt et Rebekah même si cette dernière pouvait être aussi pire garce que Katherine. "Le petit ciné avec elle peut-être !" rajouta Bonnie. _

_-"Nous avons beaucoup discuté et j'ai comprit que pendant tout ces siècles elle se sentait seule et ne jurait que pour sa famille." défendit Matt "Et je ne peux pas nier qu'elle m'attirait avant et qu'elle m'attire toujours. Elle peut être sympa quand on lui laisse une chance et quand on la connaît !" expliqua le blond en semblant s'énerver légèrement. _

_-"Du calme" prévient Caroline en levant les mains en l'air. _

_-"J'ai besoin de vacance loin des vampires, des originels et de la sorcellerie" dit la sorcière en voulant tout à coup vider une bouteille de vodka. _

_-"Parce que toi tu ne t'es pas approché de Kol ?" demanda Matt en ignorant l'attaque que Bonnie avait subie par le vampire. "Caroline m'a dit que tu avais dansé avec lui au bal et que tu l'avais rencontré dans le passé quand il était humain et qu'il t'avait sauvé d'un violeur et que tu avais passé une après-midi avec lui et son petit frère." _

_-"Oui mais elle n'e t'a pas dit qu'il avait faillit me tuer en me mordant sauvagement au cou !" dit Bonnie en élevant la voix. "Ce n'est pas parce que le Kol humain m'a fait une déclaration d'amour que je suis tombé amoureuse de lui et que je vois le Kol d'aujourd'hui avec un autre regard !" s'emporta la sorcière. _

_-"Le Kol humain t'a fait une déclaration d'amour ?" demandèrent Matt et Caroline complètement perdu. _

_Bonnie soupira de frustration avant de bien tout expliquer tout en faisant la différence entre le Kol humain et le Kol vampire. Ce qu'elle avait découvert sur Kol et pourquoi il était si hostile et désagréable avec elle. _

_-"Alors c'est pour ça qu'il t'a attaqué ?" demanda Caroline "Tu l'as percé à jour et tu as voulu l'aider et il n'a pas apprécié !" _

_-"Ouais !" dit Bonnie "Et maintenant il à eut ce qu'il voulait. Je ne vais pas m'approcher de lui jusqu'à la fin de ma vie" conclu Bonnie en se levant pour aller prendre son chocolat-chaud sur la petite table. "J'étais trop conne de vouloir aider ce psychopathe. Alors non Matt, Kol et moi nous ne sommes pas proche !" _

_Matt fit un sourire d'excuse à Bonnie avant de déclarer "Et si nous parlions d'autre chose comme l'endroit où tu as mit la Pierre de Soleil." _

_-"Je l'ai mit dans une boîte à bijoux" dit Bonnie qui avait récupéré la Pierre de Soleil devenue bleue des mains de Klaus qui avait voulu la détruire pour détruire en même temps Leigh. Cependant, elle était intervenue avec sa magie pour subtiliser la Pierre à Klaus. Leigh avait fait des choses horrible avec Aiden et Elyan mais il méritait de vivre son bonheur. Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion de la Pierre. Le principal était qu'il ne pouvait plus nuire. _

_**Fin flashback !**_

Oui, tout changeait radicalement.

Une fois qu'on croisait le chemin d'un originel, il était difficile d'en prendre un autre sans les revoir un jour où l'autre.

Bonnie soupira avant de partir discrètement. Elle ne voulait pas intervenir en ce moment pour jouer la moralisatrice de service. Elle en avait marre de le faire. Puis ce n'était pas comme si on l'écoutait de toute façon. Et tant mieux si Matt et Caroline trouvaient du confort avec Rebekah et Klaus. Puis elle avait passé un après-midi avec eux à se parler, se confier.

Elle, elle allait se diriger au Grill mangé quelque chose et aussi "célébrer" le changement sans que personne ne la voie partir.

Mais ça, c'était ce qu'elle croyait !

{o}{o}{o}

Katherine était libre de partir à présent ! Klaus avait tenu sa promesse sous le regard pointilleux d'Elijah.

Une fois cette phrase prononcé par le plus puissant des hybrides, Katherine n'avait pas hésité à s'enfuir rapidement pour se retrouver de nouveau devant le panneau "Vous quittez Mystic Falls"

La jeune femme était soulagée d'être ressortie en vie de toute cette histoire avec la Tryade et les originels. Et elle avait été heureuse de retrouver quelques instant sa mère pour lui parler. Si tout ceci était à refaire, Katherine le referait sans hésiter rien que pour voir apparaître sa mère cinq minutes. Le danger et elle ne faisait pas bon ménage mais sa prise de risque avait valu le coup... Pour un coup !

Sa vie, elle le devait à Elijah encore une fois. Il avait tout fait pour que son frère tienne sa parole et il avait réussit. Jamais elle ne lui serait assez reconnaissante pour ce qu'il avait fait. Bien sûr, elle l'avait aidé en tuant Elyan mais Katherine trouvait que c'était une compensation maigre.

Elijah Mikaelson.

Katherine aurait bien voulu lui adresser un petit au revoir personnel car il le méritait et parce qu'elle en avait envie. Il avait le cœur noble et sa notion d'honneur était une valeur qu'elle appréciait énormément. Comme il y'a 500 ans, il lui avait accordé à nouveau une attention sans faille tout en restant parfait gentleman malgré tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire. Cet originel lui avait réchauffé le cœur à nouveau et la jeune vampiresse s'était vu oublié Stefan sans s'en rendre compte.

-"Vous n'êtes pas encore partie de cette ville Katherine ?" demanda une voix masculine derrière la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction avant de faire volte-face. "J'aurais pourtant cru que vous seriez déjà bien loin !" continua l'homme se révélant être bien entendu Elijah.

-"J'ai tout mon temps, pourquoi me presser ?" demanda-t-elle en admirant les traits neutre de l'originel.

-"Evidemment !" répondit simplement Elijah.

-"Serais-tu en train de me suivre, Elijah ?" demanda soudainement Katherine en ne cachant pas un sourire suffisant "A moins que tu souhaites m'accompagner dans mon périple ?"

Elijah se mit à sourire avant de baisser la tête un instant. "Je m'assure simplement que mon frère ne vous tue pas Katherine." répondit l'aîné des Mikaelson.

-"Je pensais que cette mission était réussie !" répondit Katherine avant de s'approcher d'Elijah qui regardait attentivement la jeune femme venir près de lui.

-"Elle l'est" confirma Elijah en regardant les yeux foncés de la belle femme.

-"Alors pourquoi me rendre visite ?" demanda Katherine tortueusement.

-"Pour vous remercier d'avoir tué Elyan, Katherine" prononça le vampire originel. "Je me souviendrais de votre acte de générosité !"

Katherine ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'afficher un demi-sourire.

-"Je suis généreuse avec les personnes qui le méritent et que je juge digne" dit-elle honnêtement. "Et il semble que tu en fais parti"

-"Ce compliment me va droit au cœur !" répliqua Elijah, réellement touché par les mots de Katherine. Quand il pensait que l'humaine en elle était toujours là, il ne se trompait pas.

-"Et ton attention à mon égard à su se diriger au mien" finit la jeune femme en chuchotant. C'était étrange mais avec lui, c'était si simple de parler avec lui…tout comme poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du vampire sans se faire pousser violemment, comme maintenant !

Le petit baiser dura à peine cinq secondes mais cela était assez pour Elijah pour fermer les yeux et savourer l'instant.

-"J'aurais souhaité avoir des sentiments dès le départ pour toi et non ton psychopathe de frère" dit la brune en se reculant du vampire et en regardant encore ses lèvres. Elle avouait par la même occasion qu'elle ressentait à présent quelque chose pour l'originel qui l'avait tout de suite comprit.

Quelle malchance en effet ! 500 ans plus tôt et il aurait pu éviter tout ces mélodrames et partir loin de son frère avec Katarina.

Lentement, Elijah se recula de la brune tout en admirant ses traits.

-"On ne peut changer le passé" rétorqua-t-il en mettant sa main gauche sur la joue de Katherine pour la caresser tendrement. "Malheureusement"

-"Je dois partir" déclara Katherine en se reculant d'un petit pas du vampire et regrettant même de s'éloigner de lui, surtout après ce petit baiser qui avait pour conséquence, un coeur battant rapidement alors que c'était un baiser qui n'avait rein de passionnelle ou de langoureux " Je ne voudrais pas que Klaus revienne sur sa décision et qu'il me tranche la tête" dit-elle tout en faisant allusion à la personne qui l'empêchait de rester ici et qui empêcherait certainement toute relation entre elle et Elijah. Du moins pour un temps. Puis, Katherine était trop habitué au voyage et à bouger tout le temps. C'était dans son quotidien à présent.

Elijah fit un signe de tête tout en pensant à la même chose que Katherine.

-"A très bientôt Elijah !" dit-elle en souriant fièrement "Je risque de revenir souvent à Mystic Falls" déclara-t-elle en reculant de l'originel au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait "Mais libre à toi de venir me rendre visite quand tu veux" termina-t-elle avant de lui faire un clin d'œil aguicheur. Suite à ce clin d'œil, la jeune femme partit à vitesse vampirique loin de l'originel qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

-"A très bientôt, Katarina !" prononça l'originel en savant parfaitement que tout ne faisait que commencer !

{o}{o}{o}

Kol avait vu Bonnie partir toute seule vers sa voiture sans ses amis qui étaient avec Klaus et Rebekah. Il ne savait pas où elle était partie mais il le découvrit une heure plus tard après avoir pesé le pour et le contre sur son intention de s'excuser ce soir ou un autre jour. Il avait décidé ce soir tout en se dirigeant au Grill, au moment ou il reconnu la silhouette de la sorcière, accoudé au bar et rigolant comme une folle avec le barman.

D'un pas assuré, Kol s'approcha de Bonnie avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret juste à côté d'elle. Immédiatement, il vit la jeune femme tourner la tête pour le regarder ainsi que le regard surpris et en colère qu'elle lui donnait.

-"Il me faut un autre verre, Teddy !" dit-elle en regardant le barman qui lui servit une autre dose de passoa avec du jus d'orange.

-"Du calme chérie, c'est ton septième verre, cela ressemble à du jus d'orange mais c'est piégeur !" dit le barman en donnant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme avant de demander à Kol ce qu'il voulait boire. "Il arrive dans deux secondes ce verre de bourbon" dit-il tout en remplissant le verre et en le donnant à l'originel.

Kol posa ensuite son regard à la place à côté de lui. Seulement, Bonnie n'était déjà plus là !

Le vampire se leva de son tabouret avant de repérer la petite sorcière qui s'en allait avec son verre dans la main. Il bu son verre d'une traite et déposa un petit billet avant de rejoindre Bonnie qui se trouvait déjà sur le parking sans veste et le verre vide.

-"Attends !" cria Kol en marchant après elle. Mais il n'aurait peut-être pas du crier ainsi car il vit la sorcière Bennett laisser tomber son verre et se mettre à courir vers une voiture gris claire, sa nouvelle Prius ? Cependant, avec ses 7 verres, elle ne courrait pas droit et manquait de tomber à tout moment. C'est pour cette raison, que le vampire se rua vers la jeune sorcière pour se mettre devant elle. Bloquant tout accès !

-"Jeneveuxpasteparler,toi" dit rapidement Bonnie qui ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

-"Excuse-moipourtout" dit tout aussi rapidement Kol, comme pour se débarrasser de son excuse au plus vite. On aurait pu croire qu'il était aussi ivre que Bonnie !

Bonnie qui ne réfléchissait pas aussi vite que si elle était sobre resta muette pendant une bonne minute avant d'enregistrer finalement ce que le vampire venait de dire... Il devait certainement lui faire une blague ou alors il voulait l'endormir. Pourquoi ce revirement soudain de comportement ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme s'il se souciait et comme l'après-midi passé avec Henrik ? Non, il n'était pas sincère.

N'y tenant plus, la jeune sorcière éclata de rire au plus grand agacement de Kol qui faisait un immense effort pour ne pas la secouer.

-"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?" demanda le vampire pas amusé du tout.

-"Nous sommes le 18 décembre, pas le premier avril ! Reviens ce jour-là et sors moi ce que tu viens de me dire !" dit Bonnie toujours en rigolant. Elle avait même du mal à tenir debout ! Soudainement, elle s'arrêta de rire "Non, non, mieux encore, ne viens pluuus du touuuut !"

-"Ce n'est pas une blague" répliqua furieusement Kol "Je m'excuse vraiment Bonnie" dit-il en utilisant le prénom de la sorcière pour la deuxième fois. "Tout ce que tu m'as dit, c'était vrai et ça faisait mal ! Mal parce que tu es la première personne à l'avoir remarqué et à me l'avoir dit." expliqua le vampire en jouant la carte de l'honnête pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

Bonnie assimilait tout ce qu'était en train de dire le vampire devant elle mais elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Désolé si elle paraissait borné mais à présent elle se méfiait. "Alors quoi ?" demanda-t-elle avant de se sentir un peu mal. C'était le Grill qui était en train de tourner ou alors c'était elle ?

-"Je vais laisser mon humanité prendre le peu de place qu'elle à encore au lieu de la refouler. Par égard pour moi mais pour Henrik" avoua Kol en se sentant quand même stupide de parler ainsi. "Me laisser être le vrai Kol !" dit-il avant de voir que la sorcière n'avait pas l'air de se sentir bien. Il s'approcha de Bonnie parce qu'il commençait à être irrité et légèrement inquiet de son état avant de poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de cette dernière.

Instantanément il sentit Bonnie se raidir.

-"Ne me touche pas" cria Bonnie en réussissant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Kol lâcha de suite le bras de la sorcière. Pas parce qu'elle l'avait demandé mais par le regard qu'elle venait de lui donner. Il venait de voir pour la deuxième fois de la crainte. Le vampire serra fortement ses poings et sa mâchoire avant de sentir au niveau de sa poitrine une douleur lancinante.

-"Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi Bonnie !" dit Kol durement en essayant de toucher à nouveau Bonnie en espérant l'avoir convaincue.

-"Et bien c'est trop tard ! " dit la sorcière en fronçant plus les sourcils et en secouant sa tête. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. "Il fallait pas m'attaquer comme une bête sauvage pour prouver que j'avais tort… Alors félicitatioooon, Kol Mikaelson car tu as obtenue ce que tu désirais !" termina-t-elle avant de tituber, perdant le contrôle de son corps.

Finalement, la jeune sorcière se laissa aller vers l'avant, ne contrôlant plus son esprit par la même occasion. Elle était trop fatiguée et elle avait besoin de fermer les yeux.

Kol rattrapa la sorcière dans ses bras tout en regardant si elle respirait correctement. Heureusement, elle semblait juste être ivre et terriblement fatiguée. Kol soupira de frustration avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la mettre dans sa voiture à l'arrière. Il fouilla les poches du jean de la sorcière avant de lui prendre les clés et de s'installer sur le siège conducteur.

-"Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'acharne à te tirer des situations ainsi depuis le début." dit-il avant d'enclencher la marche arrière. "Et non, ce n'est plus ce que je désire." termina-t-il tout en repassant la première et en se dirigeant vers la maison de la jeune métisse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A :**** La fin du chapitre 20 est en train de sonner ! Je vous remercie beaucoup de votre lecture et de vos commentaires. Je remercie aussi les personnes qui mettent cette histoire dans leur favoris ou l'a suive. J'ai hâte de recevoir vos avis et d'y répondre dans le chapitre 21. **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Nous les attendons avec impatience ! **

**Rebekah Mikaelson :**** Vous les attendez avec impatience. Moi j'attends de voir l'épisode 19 de Vampire Diaries pour voir si Julie Plec me fait gagner la couronne du bal de promo ! **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Ah ouais ! Moi j'attends tout simplement qu'elle me fasse ressusciter****! J'ai entendu dire qu'Alaric et Jérémy vont revenir. Je ne suis pas sûr mais si c'est comme ça, j'ai plus qu'intérêt à revenir ! **

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** Et moi j'attends toujours après un doux baiser de Caroline dans la série ! Mon temps est compté car je ne serais plus dans la saison 5 ! Je suis tellement apprécié de mes fans que j'ai ma propre série avec Elijah et Rebekah.**

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Je dois absolument revenir en vie si je veux voler la vedette à Klaus dans sa série !**

**Elijah Mikaelson :**** Tu sais Klaus, si nous sommes dans un autre show, c'est parce que les scénaristes de Vampire Diaries ne veulent plus de nous dans leur show ! Ils disent que nous avons fait notre temps ! **

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** Je m'en fiche de Vampire Diaries ! Maintenant ce qui compte c'est « The Originals »**

**Rebekah Mikaelson :**** Tu sais que Caroline ne sera pas dedans au moins ! Ce qui veut dire plus de scènes avec elle. **

**Elijah Mikaelson****: Et toi, tu sais que Matt ne sera pas dedans non plus ! **

**Kol Mikaelson****: Et toi tu sais que Katherine ne sera pas dans ce show non plus ?**

**Klaus Mikaelson****: Et toi, tu sais que Bonnie ne sera pas dans ce show…. Oh et même si elle le serait, ce n'est pas sûr que toi tu y sois ! » **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Je vais te…**

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** STOP ! Arrêtez de vous chamailler. Moi, j'espère toujours-même si c'est presque impossible- que Kol soit dans the originals. Puis aussi Caroline et Bonnie mais ce serait trop beau pour être vrai !**

**Enfin bref, on arrête cette discussion pour donner des indices sur le prochain chapitre.**

_Kol et Bonnie vont parvenir à un accord. _

_Rebekah va faire un geste gentil pour Matt._

_Kol reprend les cours. _

**Voici les petits indices ! Le prochain chapitre sera donc le 21. En tout il y'a 25 chapitres. La fin est donc proche. Encore merci à vous. **

**Bisous. **


	22. Enfin un accord !

**Jenifael09 :** _Merci, merci :-) La suite aussi espère être adorée ! _

**Justine :** _Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, les personnages ne sont pas si égoïstes que ça et c'est un des messages que je voulais transmettre. Bon ou méchant tout le monde à un but précis ! Certains font absolument tout pour l'obtenir et d'autres sont beaucoup plus raisonnable. Kol est en effet le personnage le plus meurtri de cette histoire et ses blessures commencent seulement à guérir ! Après 900 ans ! Pour les autres personnages, des petits indices à chaque chapitre sont laissés. (^-^) _

**Iman :** _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :-) Je suis contente de voir que tu relies plusieurs fois mes chapitres hi hi ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. _

**Panthère :** _Oh merci beaucoup pour tes compliments (^-^) Si je fais un livre c'est sur le thème du fantastique car c'est un univers que j'adore et qui me facine(Pourtant je n'aime pas trop twilight lol) Merci de me soutenir, c'est super sympa et ça me touche beaucoup ! Cela me donne vraiment envie de me donner à fond pour y arriver. Je serais super heureuse de voir un jour mon livre dans les libraires et de voir que mes toutes premières lectrices seront celles qui m'ont encouragés dans mes fictions. Franchement ce serait le rêve xD Tu sais par rapport aux procédés que les écrivains utilisent, je me suis dit la même chose que toi. Honnêtement, quand j'écris je ne me dis pas qu'il faut que j'insère tel procédé ou un autre, cela vient tout seul ! Je veux juste que ma phrase soit marquante ou belle. Pour Caroline qui fait des aller et retour dans les deux shows, je ne suis pas contre, au contraire. Mais moi je veux que Bonnie l'a suive xD _

**GimoreGossip :** _Le moment Elijah/Katherine à plu à beaucoup de monde et ça me fait plaisir ! L'histoire se termine tout doucement. Pour ce qui est d'une autre histoire Kennett, malheureusement je ne compte pas en écrire une longue. Seulement des OS. Je vais expliquer pourquoi en note d'auteur en bas de page :-) Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas._

**Nina59210 :** _Merci pour ton commentaire :-) Si Kol ne revient pas et que Jérémy et Alaric revienne, je vais péter un câble moi lol. Je ne demande pas à ce qu'il revienne dans la série mais juste qu'il soit vivant. Le savoir en vie va me réconforter lol. Oui ce chapitre est plus Kennett. La suite arrive aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas te faire attendre encore lol. _

**Vampire06 :** _Mici pour le commentaire -) Et de rien pour le baiser Kalijah ! Tout le plaisir était pour moi hé hé. La suite vient aujourd'hui et j'espère bien qu'elle te plaira. _

**Johanne :** _Ne t'en fais pas, Bonnie va finir par pardonner mais comment ? Là est la question hé hé. Heureuse de lire que la scène Kalijah était ta préférée__! C'était la mienne aussi dans le précédent chapitre :-) Et oui, on va les revoir dans un chapitre mais brièvement._

**Salom :** _Comment puis-je t'en vouloir avec la review que tu viens de m'écrire ? C'est quasi-impossible ! Et même, je ne suis pas non plus un tortionnaire lol. Me sacrer reine des Kennett c'est un peu trop pour moi MDR mais je te remercie de ton titre hi hi. Cela me ferait aussi plaisir de voir que tu serais l'une des première à acheter mon livre (^-^) C'est vraiment touchant de voir que j'ai vraiment des lecteurs aussi loyal et sympa tel que tout et les autres. Je vous adore tous :-) Purée, ça fait déjà presque deux ans que je suis sur ce site et que je te connais via ton pseudo, pareil pour d'autres lectrices ! C'est super !_ _Merci d'être toujours là pour moi ! _

**Saaraaah :** _Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'en fais pas pour la longueur :-) Le principal c'est que je sais que tu as bien aimé (^-^)_

**x-yuri-x :** _Merci pour ton commentaire et le commentaire dans l'histoire pour la vengeance de Kol. Cela me fait plaisir de lire ta review. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre **: Nouvelle menace !

**Chapitre 21**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Dans le chapitre précédent !**

_-"Et bien c'est trop tard ! " dit la sorcière en fronçant plus les sourcils et en secouant sa tête. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. "Il fallait pas m'attaquer comme une bête sauvage pour prouver que j'avais tort. Alors félicitatioooon, Kol Mikaelson car tu as obtenue ce que tu désirais !" termina-t-elle avant de tituber, perdant le contrôle de son corps. Finalement, la jeune sorcière se laissa aller vers l'avant, ne contrôlant plus son esprit par la même occasion. Elle était trop fatiguée et elle avait besoin de fermer les yeux. _

_Kol rattrapa la sorcière dans ses bras tout en regardant si elle respirait correctement. Heureusement, elle semblait juste être ivre et terriblement fatiguée. Kol soupira de frustration avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la mettre dans sa voiture à l'arrière. Il fouilla les poches du jean de la sorcière avant de lui prendre les clés et de s'installer sur le siège conducteur. _

_-"Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'acharne à te tirer des situations ainsi depuis le début." dit-il avant d'enclencher la marche arrière. "Et non, ce n'est plus ce que je désire." termina-t-il tout en repassant la première et en se dirigeant vers la maison de la jeune métisse. _

**Maintenant !**

Bonnie ouvrit ses deux yeux le lendemain matin avec l'impression qu'une fête se déroulait à l'intérieure de son crâne. Le seul rayon de soleil qui passait par sa fenêtre lui faisait tellement mal aux yeux qu'elle dû mettre une main devant pour ne pas être éblouie.

-"Mmmahhh, j'ai mal !" se plaignit-elle avant d'ajuster ses yeux à la lumière du jour. Son geste suivant fut de regarder l'heure sur son réveil posé sur sa table de chevet.

9h03 du matin !

Bonnie soupira avant de remarquer sur sa table de chevet, un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine. La jeune métisse se redressa et prit le cachet avec plaisir avant de le plonger dans l'eau. Une fois dissout, elle bu coup sec son verre tout en faisant une légère grimace.

-"Quelle grimace !" s'exclama une voix masculine "Tu sembles mieux apprécier boire coup sec tes verres de passoa !" termina la voix de manière moqueuse.

Bonnie tourna rapidement sa tête pour regarder Kol, appuyé contre sa porte de chambre.

Rien qu'en le regardant, les souvenirs de la soirée d'hier lui revint en mémoire.

La commémoration, Rebekah et Matt, Klaus et Caroline, le Grill, le passoa, Teddy, Kol, conversation, le grill qui tournait donc en fait sa tête, puis plus rien.

-"Je vois les petits rouages qui sont en train de rouler à une vitesse incroyable à l'intérieure de ta jolie petite tête qui sont sur le point de rendre l'âme. Je vais donc t'aider" dit le vampire "Je t'ai ramené chez toi et comme je peux entrer, je t'ai déposé ici !" dit-il toujours appuyé contre la porte de chambre, bras croisés.

Bonnie assimilait la petite histoire de Kol avant de se lever de son lit, poussant les trois couvertures pour découvrir qu'elle était en sous-vêtement. Immédiatement, elle lança un regard accusateur et colérique à Kol qui avait un sourire innocent.

-"J'ai appelé Caroline pour qu'elle vienne s'occuper de toi mais son portable était éteint." commença-t-il "J'ai voulu appeler Matt mais il est aussi un garçon et entre lui et moi, il n'y'a pas de différence" termina-t-il avant de se mettre droit.

-"Il y'a une grosse différence" cria Bonnie avant de mettre sa main droite sur son front. Elle ne devait pas crier, surtout pas ! Puis d'abord que faisait-il ici ? Elle devait l'éviter et au lieu de ça, elle l'avait vu hier et il était chez elle, là !

-"Je n'ai pas le droit à un merci ?" demanda Kol en plissant légèrement les yeux "Car si je n'étais pas là, tu aurais pu finir avec ce mignon Teddy ou alors dans le fossé avec cette nouvelle voiture." déclara-t-il en regardant Bonnie qui semblait pétrifié. Elle ne devait pas encore bien réaliser qu'elle était en sous-vêtement devant lui sinon elle aurait couru loin dans sa salle de bain pour s'habiller ou alors elle jugeait qu'il avait du se rincer l'œil hier soir et que cela ne servait à rien d'enfiler comme une tornade ses vêtements. La dernière supposition étant exacte pour la première partie !

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre tout en se traitant d'idiote ! Elle avait été irresponsable hier avec tout ces verres et cela ne se reproduirait plus -sans que cela ne soit une fête- La jeune sorcière soupira de frustration avant de prendre Kol sur le fait. Il venait de baisser le regard. Ah oui ! Elle était en sous-vêtement ! Rapidement, elle prit un slim en jean blanc dans son placard et une tunique crème qu'elle enfila en premier suivit du fameux slim.

-"Pars pour ne plus revenir !" déclara-t-elle avant d'enfiler ses bottines qui correspondaient à la même couleur que sa tunique.

-"Si tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit hier" commença Kol en ignorant ce que venait de dire Bonnie "Je peux te confirmer aujourd'hui que c'est la vérité !"

Bonnie se retient à son porte-manteau car elle perdait l'équilibre en mettant sa deuxième bottine et en entendant ce que venait de dire le vampire.

-"Si c'est pour continuer à me dire des bêtises pour m'endormir et me tuer juste après, ce n'est pas la peine" dit tout à coup Bonnie en voulant se débarrasser de Kol le plus vite possible. "Tu as voulu que je sois apeuré de toi, tu as réussi et tu peux faire ta danse de la joie et réclamer une médaille. Car quoi que je fasse, anévrisme, télékinésie pour t'envoyer contre ce que je veux ou t'envoyer n'importe quel objet que je peux et bien ce ne sera pas suffisant pour te faire ne serait-ce qu'une petite égratignure alors que toi tu peux me tuer quand tu en as envie." expliqua Bonnie en refoulant sa peur pour lui parler. Si c'était vrai ce qu'il disait, il ne lui ferait pas de mal mais en même temps, elle se souvient d'une phrase qu'il avait prononcé dans le passé. "Alors tiens, vas-y tu peux me mordre au cou tout de suite au lieu de jouer une comédie mais ne me rate pas comme le dernier coup, si bien ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour retourner quelque part" dit-elle tout en exposant son cou vers le vampire qui avait les poings serrés.

Furieux, Kol se dirigea rapidement vers Bonnie avant de la claquer contre le mur de sa chambre et de mettre sa tête au creux du cou de la jeune métisse.

Le cœur de la sorcière se mit à battre violemment contre sa poitrine avec la peur. Elle avait fermé les yeux si forts que quand elle les rouvrit pour affronter la réalité, elle voyait des petits points brillants.

Kol, releva lentement la tête pour affronter le regard de Bonnie. Il y'avait dans ses yeux de la surprise mais aussi de la méfiance. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre tellement vite avec la peur qu'il croyait qu'il allait sortir tout seul de sa poitrine.

Kol approcha son visage vers celui de Bonnie avant de s'arrêter près de son oreille.

-"Tu as intérêt de croire ce que je dis, Bonnie !" susurra le vampire au creux de l'oreille de la belle sorcière "Si je t'ai guéri dans la forêt c'est parce que je regrettais mon geste, une première!" avoua-t-il en parlant un peu plus fort tout en se reculant de la jeune sorcière pour lui laisser de l'espace. "Je dis la vérité, je ne peux plus continuer comme je l'ai fait ces derniers siècles. Je vais essayer de ne pas utiliser tout le temps les pathétiques humains...les humains" reprit Kol en roulant ses yeux en l'air. "Je le fais pour Henrik, moi et par la même occasion -même si c'est purement involontaire- pour toi" termina le vampire en reculant de plus en plus.

Bonnie avait tout écouté depuis le début et une partie d'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le croire et de tomber dans le panneau mais ses instincts de sorcière lui disaient qu'il mentait.

-"Tu aurais pu être un acteur tu joues bien la comédie !" déclara-t-elle en semblant avoir moins peur. Il ne l'avait pas tuée...pour l'instant. "Mes instincts de sorcière ne sont pas dupent et me crient toutes les secondes que tu mens."

Kol se mit à rire avant de déclarer à son tour :

-"On me demande de laisser mon côté humain s'exprimer mais je vois que toi tu ne le fais plus ! Est-ce que ton côté de sorcière te dicte toujours ce que tu dois penser et ce que tu dois faire ?" demanda Kol en trouvant cette situation ironique. "Depuis quand tu n'es plus tout à fait toi-même Bonnie ? Que la petite ado de 18 ans n'a plus le droit de dire quelque chose ou de vivre ?"

Bonnie arqua un sourcil et fut prise au dépourvue face à cette phrase et ces questions.

Kol venait de soulever une vérité...blessante mais tellement vraie.

C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle est une sorcière, elle est en quelque sorte conditionné à haïr tout les vampires, à respecter toutes les lois de la Nature et à travailler tout le temps sa magie.

-"Oops !" déclara Kol en voyant Bonnie la tête baissé et en pleine réflexion." Ce que je dis n'a pas l'air de te plaire, je sens une vague de blessure tout autour de toi. C'est déplaisant tu ne trouves pas ?" dit-il en appréciant cette situation. "C'est déplaisant de voir quelqu'un te dire la vérité en face. Tu comprends un peu mon état quand tu m'as balancé tout ça à la figure ?" questionna le vampire en voyant Bonnie serrer les poings.

La jeune sorcière réalisait à cette instant qu'en effet c'était difficile quand une personne qui nous irrite, nous agace mais surtout qu'on ne porte pas dans son cœur, découvre et vous balance des vérités sur vous qu'on ne s'avoue pas et qu'on s'efforce de cacher. A cet instant, elle comprenait la réaction de Kol un peu mieux.

-"Ce..ce n'est pas pareil" finit-elle par dire en secouant sa tête et en le regardant. "Ne viens pas m'embrouiller" dit-elle sèchement.

-"Bien sûr que si !" répliqua Kol "Et le pire c'est que je suis la personne qui vient juste de le découvrir et non ta précieuse Caroline ou ce précieux Matt" dit le vampire en voyant Bonnie froncer les sourcils et se mordre la lèvre inférieure. "Tout comme tu as été la seule personne à le voir pour moi" termina le vampire. "En fait tout les deux, on se comprend" dit Kol en semblant surpris lui-même par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Bonnie devait admettre qu'il avait raison et un petit pincement au cœur se fit sentir. Mais elle, c'était quand même différent! Elle n'était pas seule, elle avait des amies, et elle ne tuait pas des gens pour le fun. C'est juste qu'elle était trop focalisé sur la magie et qu'en y réfléchissant bien, ses décisions et ses sentiments étaient en effet contrôlé par son devoir de sorcière. Il fallait qu'elle y mette un frein et elle venait d'en prendre conscience à cause du sociopathe dans sa chambre. Elle le savait déjà au fond d'elle mais l'entendre par la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, c'était plus douloureux.

-"Tu penses trop fort arrête" dit irrité Kol.

Bonnie revint à la réalité "Dégage de là !" dit-elle. "Puis de toute façon, même si je n'écoute pas mon côté de sorcière, il me semble que tu as dit dans le passé, je cite,' _Et tu me crois. Ce serait ta plus grande erreur, sorcière _!'" termina Bonnie en citant la phrase exacte de Kol "Alors je vais me fier à cette phrase."

-"J'étais énervé !" dit Kol en perdant patience face à l'attitude borné de la sorcière "Si tu ne me crois pas, fait un truc magique pour que je dise la vérité, un sérum !"

Bonnie fixa le vampire incrédule. Il semblait sincère et déterminé à la convaincre et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi tant d'effort ? Puis soudain, Bonnie eut une idée !

-"Si tu es vraiment sincère" commença-t-elle.

-"Et je le suis, même si je sais que c'est difficile à croire" coupa Kol.

-"Dans ce cas dès maintenant tu me laisses tranquille, tu ne viens pas m'adresser la parole et on fait comme si on ne se connaît pas ?" déclara la sorcière. C'était le seule moyen pour qu'elle soit tranquille et qu'elle le croit mais aussi le faire sortir de sa vie.

Kol tiqua un instant et fronça les sourcils. La laisser tranquille... faire comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas... Oui, c'était possible.

-"Pas de souci !" dit Kol en forçant un sourire car ce dernier ne venait pas naturellement.

Bonnie continua de fixer Kol avant de vraiment croire qu'il disait la vérité cette fois-ci. Maintenant, il devait simplement joindre la parole au geste.

-"Je suppose qu'Henrik doit être heureux que nous sommes parvenu à cet arrangement et qu'on ne va plus se sauter sur la gorge de l'autre" continua le vampire en regardant la jeune sorcière qui semblait avoir comprit quelque chose d'important avec l'expression qu'elle arborait.

Et elle venait en effet de comprendre pourquoi Kol faisait tout ceci.

-"Oh tiens ! C'est à toi !" rajouta Kol en jetant un objet à Bonnie qui le rattrapa facilement avant de le regarder. C'était le pendentif qu'Henrik lui avait donné et qu'il avait confectionné avec l'aide du Kol humain. "Il était sur le sol de ta nouvelle voiture"

Bonnie regardait le pendentif.

Henrik...

Il voulait la convaincre pour Henrik.

La jeune sorcière releva la tête pour regarder le vampire mais il n'était déjà plus dans sa chambre ! Non. Il était parti !

La belle métisse ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que les choses allaient changer encore et peut-être pour le mieux pour Kol s'il tenait vraiment son engagement. Son côté humaine, lui disait de lui donner une chance, comme il avait eut l'envie de l'aider dans le passé.

Ce qu'avait dit Kol était vrai ! Sa condition de sorcière avait le dessus depuis pas mal de temps mais sa volonté de l'aider, c'était grâce à son côté humain qu'elle avait laissé parlé. Elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis le grand moment où elle avait accepté Caroline et sa condition de vampire.

-"Aie ma tête !" se plaignit tout à coup la sorcière "ça m'apprendras à boire ainsi" murmura-t-elle.

{o}{o}{o}

Caroline était au lycée avec Matt. Les deux amis s'inquiétaient de l'absence de Bonnie. Depuis la soirée d'inauguration il y'a deux jours, ils n'avaient pas eut de nouvelles de la sorcière. Ils avaient envoyés des messages et ils avaient essayés de l'appeler mais ils retombaient toujours sur sa messagerie. Caroline avait décidé d'aller discuter avec sa meilleure amie en venant s'inviter chez elle mais Bonnie n'était pas là.

-"Il s'est passé quelque chose !" dit Caroline en commençant à s'imaginer des scénarios horribles. "Elle n'était pas chez elle ce matin !"

-"Tu crois qu'elle est en colère après nous car on traîne avec Klaus et Rebekah ?" demanda Matt en voyant cette possibilité comme la meilleure des hypothèses.

-"Je sais qu'elle n'est pas enthousiaste avec ces changements mais Bonnie à dit qu'elle ferait un effort !"

-"Oui je l'ai dit" confirma la sorcière derrière Matt et Caroline qui se retournèrent pour admirer leur amie.

-"Bonnie tu étais où ?" demanda Caroline "Nous ne t'avons plus vu depuis l'inauguration il y'a deux jours. Tu faisais quoi ? "Bombarda la blonde en donnant à son amie un regard rempli de reproche.

-"J'étais chez grams !" annonça la belle sorcière "J'ai mit tout ses objets dans un carton car mon père va revendre la maison" annonça la jeune femme.

-"Oh !" s'exclama Matt "Je suis désolé Bon-Bon, je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à cette maison." dit le jeune homme.

-"On peut convaincre ton père de ne pas faire ça car cette maison est une valeur sentimentale pour toi !" dit Caroline en abandonnant ses reproches et ses questions. "Rooh, j'aurais encore eut les pouvoirs de Leigh, j'aurais pu utiliser un sort !" dit la blonde en tapant du pied !

-"Tu as eut les pouvoirs de Leigh ?" questionna Matt incrédule.

-"Oui et ils étaient cool !" confirma Caroline "J'ai regardé Kol droit dans les yeux et il s'est mit à se tordre de douleur, c'était impressionnant !" articula-t-elle "J'avais l'impression de tout connaître et d'être super puissante ! Mais Klaus m'a dit que c'était parce que c'était la magie noire de Leigh !"

-"J'aurais bien voulu savoir l'effet que ça fait d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques mais quand je regarde tout ce que tu endures avec eux" dit Matt en regardant Bonnie "L'envie s'envole !" Termina-t-il en regardant Bonnie lui sourire.

-"Oui, c'est la magie de Leigh qui procure cet effet et non, c'est bon pour la maison de ma grand-mère !" dit Bonnie en étant touché par ses amis. "Il est temps que je fasse vraiment son deuil. Cette maison va beaucoup me manquer mais elle va aussi me libérer en quelque sorte" expliqua la sorcière en donnant un sourire nostalgique.

-"Allons en cours !" dit Matt "Le nouveau proviseur doit passer en classe pour se présenter et nous allons découvrir notre nouveau professeur d'histoire."

-"En espérant qu'ils soient normaux !" dit Caroline en ayant une petite appréhension. "Bonnie touche les direct et si tu as une vision on va tout de suite savoir !" continua la blonde en plaisantant mais en étant aussi sérieuse.

Bonnie sourit à son amie mais elle aussi était anxieuse par rapport à ces deux nouveaux arrivants. Bien souvent, les nouveaux étaient leurs ennemis mortels, la preuve avec la Tryade ! C'est pour cette raison, qu'elle allait avoir un contact physique dès le début pour être au parfum.

Le trio d'ami se dirigea donc vers leur salle d'histoire.

La première chose qui frappa Matt, Bonnie et Caroline fut le nombre de personnes dans la salle. Il devait y'avoir une vingtaine de personnes au lieu de la bonne trentaine de d'habitude. Ce vide immense rappelait à chacun la disparition des autres pendant la soirée du bal mondain.

_'Les personnes que je n'ai pas pu sauver de Leigh' _pensa à nouveau amèrement Bonnie en baissant quelques seconde la tête avant de la relever et de se diriger à sa place, ainsi que Matt et Caroline.

A peine installé, le trio entendit la voix parfaite d'une certaine personne.

-"Salut Matt" dit joyeuse Rebekah en s'installant à côté du blond qui avait un petit sourire pendant que Bonnie et Caroline l'a regardait. Rebekah le vit et adressa un sourire forcé "Salut les amies de Matt" dit-elle avant de sortir une boîte en plastique et de l'ouvrir.

Bonnie et Caroline se regardèrent avant de laisser Rebekah monopoliser toute l'attention de Matt en parlant de cuisine. Le jeune homme en plus, s'entendait réellement avec elle. Le pire c'était que Rebekah semblait vraiment joyeuse aussi. Elle avait même aidé le jeune homme à repeindre sa chambre hier.

-"Rebekah !" gronda une voix d'homme.

-"Kol !" dit cette dernière ennuyé en voyant son frère entrer dans la classe sous les yeux de Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. La mission avec la Tryade était terminée, il n'avait rien à faire ici et prétendre être un élève du lycée.

-"Tu as oublié d'éteindre le gaze au manoir après avoir cuisiné tes cookies dégueulasse pour le quater-back. Klaus vient de m'appeler et d'hurler comme un fou car la cuisine à explosé." raconta le jeune originel en s'installant derrière sa sœur mais pas avant de jeter un regard rapide vers Bonnie qui, elle, l'avait fixé tout le long.

-"Il était dans la cuisine quand elle à explosé ?" demanda Rebekah comme si c'était qu'un accident léger.

-"Malheureusement, non !" répliqua Kol avant de voir les fameux cookies de Rebekah dans la boite en plastique devant Matt. "Si tu manges ça Donovan, tu risques de te retrouver à l'hôpital pour intoxication alimentaire !" dit-il "Donc en fait, oui, mange-les" dit sournoisement l'originel.

-"Ferme-là, Kol !" claqua Rebekah avant de prendre un cookie et de le tendre à Matt "Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas cuisiné mais j'ai tout bien suivie" dit-elle en reprenant une voix douce et en souriant à Matt qui ne savait pas quoi faire. La cuisine de Klaus avait quand même explosé mais Rebekah était remplie de bonnes intentions. Ils avaient bien rigolé hier en se faisant une bataille de peinture et franchement elle faisait des efforts. Matt ne voulait pas la blesser.

Finalement, le blonds prit le cookie et mangea un petit morceau. "Alors ?" questionna Rebekah en attendant l'opinion de Matt.

Kol, Caroline et même Bonnie étaient curieux de connaître la réponse de Matt.

-"Tes cookies...comment dire..." commença Matt en ne savant pas comment l'expliquer à Rebekah "n'ont pas vraiment le gout de cookie... mais c'est bon !" avoua le blonds en trouvant les mots justes. "Honnêtement c'est bon !" confirma-t-il avant de finir son premier pour en reprendre un deuxième.

-"Donc mes cookies ne sont pas vraiment des cookies mais ils sont bon" résuma la blonde en semblant satisfaite. Matt fit un signe de tête avant de regarder une femme et un homme entrer dans la salle de classe. Rebekah et tous les autres en firent de même.

-"Votre attention s'il vous plaît !" demanda la femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle était un peu boulotte mais elle était très belle.

Les élèves arrêtèrent définitivement leur conversation avant d'écouter d'une oreille attentive ce qu'allait dire cette nouvelle dame.

-"Merci" dit-elle avec un petit sourire. "Alors je suis Miranda Quint et c'est moi le proviseur de ce lycée à présent" se présenta la femme aux cheveux grisonnant aux racines. Son statut de proviseur était confirmé par le tailleur qu'elle portait à ce moment. "J'ai conscience que cette année est difficile pour vous vu la tragédie qui s'est produite il y'a pas moins de cinq jours. Mais je suis ici pour vous faire comprendre que c'est votre dernière année et que le diplôme à toujours lieu en fin d'année. Vous ne devez donc pas faiblir et vous laisser abattre car pour vous, la vie continue" expliqua-t-elle en choquant quelques personnes sensibles par ces paroles. "Ce n'est pas parce qu'il vous arrive quelque chose que la vie sera plus clémente avec vous." continua-t-elle en regardant chacun dans les yeux quelques secondes. "Mais des gens peuvent faire en sorte qu'elle le soit. C'est pour cette raison que pour vous aider à traverser tout ceci, une cellule psychologique à été mise en place au sein du lycée. Des cours de soutient seront mit en place le samedi matin avec des élèves qui aideront ceux qui ont des difficultés. Bref, tout est fait pour vous aider." accéléra le nouveau proviseur de l'établissement "Votre réussite ne dépends maintenant que de vous. J'espère sincèrement que cette année soit la bonne pour vous et que vous serez vous montrer fort. En tant que proviseur, je vous souhaite de réussir tout comme votre précédent proviseur." termina-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le fond de la salle pour prendre la plante verte qui était fané.

Au moment ou madame Quint passa près de Bonnie, cette dernière fit exprès de l'effleurer.

Aucune vision ! Aucune sensation de mort.

Bonnie soupira de soulagement. Son nouveau proviseur n'était pas un diable, un vampire ou un méchant sorcier.

-"Je vais laisser cette classe entre les mains de votre nouveau professeur d'Histoire, Monsieur Pulik" dit-elle avant de sortir de la salle après sa présentation qui avait sonné comme un discours préparé selon Caroline qui n'aimait déjà pas la femme.

-"Alors, oui, je suis Sebastian Pulik et je suis votre nouveau professeur d'histoire. J'espère sincèrement que ce poste ne vas pas me porter malheur" dit-il en semblant vraiment ennuyé d'être ici et peu rassuré. Certainement quelqu'un de superstitieux. "Ah zut, il n'y'a pas de craie pour que je note mon nom ?" demanda-t-il en cherchant après une craie blanche.

-"Il est aussi dégourdi que Rebekah en cuisine !" chuchota Kol irrité.

Bonnie faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas se retourner et regarder le vampire. Elle avait une folle envie de lui dire que s'il n'était pas content, il pouvait partir de ce lycée et partir ailleurs. Mais elle ne pouvait pas car elle faisait comme il était convenu. Tout les deux faisaient comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Au lieu de cela, Bonnie se leva de sa place et se dirigea vers le tableau.

-"Elles sont dans ce placard" dit-elle avant de prendre la boite et de la donner au professeur qui avait l'air soulagé que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. La jeune sorcière fit exprès, dans la foulée, d'effleurer aussi la peau du professeur.

Aucune vision ! Rien !

-"Merci bien, mademoiselle !" remercia le professeur.

Bonnie sourit avant de retourner à sa place. Elle pouvait voir Caroline en train de lui chuchoter si elle avait repéré quelque chose de louche. Bonnie sourit avant de lui montrer son pouce.

-"Normaux, tout les deux !" chuchota la sorcière en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

-"Alléluia mes frères !" dit Caroline tout haut.

-"Comment ?" demanda le professeur en se retournant et en plaçant bien ses lunettes sur son nez.

Caroline se mordit la lèvre avant de faire l'autruche.

Pendant toute l'heure du cours, le professeur d'histoire avait fait rire la galerie par sa maladresse et son mal-être. Cependant, il avait donné son programme avec les plans et cela semblait vraiment intéressant. Mais Bonnie sentait qu'elle allait devoir bosser encore plus pour cette matière. Elle n'avait jamais été forte en histoire. Une vraie calamité.

{o}{o}{o}

A la sonnerie de 10 heures, tous les élèves se levèrent pour aller en pose.

-"Les filles je vais avec Rebekah au secrétariat, elle doit finaliser son inscription" dit Matt en prenant son sac et en partant avec la belle blonde qui avait un sourire satisfait.

-"Oui vas-y Matt" dit Caroline en plissant les yeux et en mettant ses livres dans son sac. "Va avec elle au lieu de passer la pause avec nous !" continua la jeune blonde avec cynisme. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve !" continua Caroline.

Bonnie fit semblant de tousser.

-"Oui je sais que je peux me taire parce que je suis avec Klaus comme Matt me l'a dit il y'a deux jours mais c'est Rebekah !" dit Caroline "Elle va me piquer aussi ma place de capitaine des cheerleaders, je le sens !"

-"Quel drame !" ironisa Bonnie. "Tu te sens menacé par Rebekah car tu as peur qu'elle soit plus populaire que toi hein?" taquina la belle métisse en savant parfaitement que c'était la principale raison de Caroline.

-"Tu ne comprends pas !" dit Caroline en levant les yeux en l'air. "Tiens, je vais aller tout de suite voir mon équipe et leur dire qu'on reprend l'entraînement dans deux jours. D'ailleurs tu devrais revenir dans l'équipe Bonnie." termina la blonde avant de fixer du regard Kol qui se trouvait au fond du couloir entouré de quatre filles.

-"Hors de question, je n'ai pas le temps !" répondit Bonnie en secouant sa tête.

-"Ah bon ?" demanda Caroline toujours en fixant Kol. "Toujours à pratiquer ta magie ?" demanda-t-elle en regardant à nouveau sa meilleure amie.

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre avant de revoir son avis. Pourquoi avait-elle dit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps ? C'était faux ! Elle pouvait à nouveau le faire vu qu'il n'y'avait plus de menace. De plus, elle avait dit qu'elle aimerait à nouveau avoir du temps pour elle et faire ce qu'elle aime. Moins de magie et plus de temps pour elle.

-"Ok pour rentrer à nouveau dans l'équipe" dit finalement Bonnie avant de sourire face à la mine réjouie de Caroline "Mais ne me crie pas dessus car je n'arrive plus à faire le grand écart !" prévient-elle.

-"Promis juré !" dit la blonde en sautillant sur place et en partant loin de son amie pour retrouver les autres filles de l'équipe.

Bonnie souriait encore. Elle était heureuse de sa décision et d'avoir fait une heureuse. Résultat, tout le monde était heureux.

La jeune sorcière fit demi-tour avant de voir Kol entouré de quatre filles. Certainement ce que fixait Caroline il y'a trente secondes.

Les quatre filles semblaient vraiment intéressés par ce que disait Kol et celui-ci semblait même apprécier leur compagnie vu le sourire Colgate blancheur qui leur donnait. Pas le sourire ordinaire qui insinuait 'toi tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure.'

Non.

Un sourire...normal !

Cette scène et ce sourire rendait curieuse la jeune femme qui voulait à cet instant écouter la conversation.

Oh mais oui ! Elle ne devait plus se soucier mais l'ignorer comme lui faisait. Comme convenu !

-"Où est Caroline, Sweetheart" demanda tout à coup Klaus derrière Bonnie. La jeune femme sursauta avant de faire demi-tour pour regarder l'hybride.

-"Ta nouvelle petit-amie qui est ma meilleure amie cherche après les autres filles dans tout le lycée" répondit la sorcière en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale et ne pas montrer à cet hybride qu'il l'avait surprise.

Klaus souriait face à cette réplique qui sous-entendait bien une menace de la part de la sorcière. Menace du genre 'Tu fais mal à Caroline et c'est moi qui te fait mal !'

-"Rebekah ?" demanda Klaus en continuant la discussion en faisant comme si la menace courtoise de Bonnie n'avait pas été comprise.

-"Au secrétariat" répondit la belle métisse "Tu ne vas pas l'engueuler pour ta belle cuisine devenue un tas de fumée ?" questionna Bonnie en donnant un sourire satisfait à Klaus qui n'avait pas l'air amusé lui.

-"Non, je vais juste lui briser le cœur en lui disant que sa chambre est dans le même état que ma cuisine." répondit Klaus en retrouvant le sourire. "Kol !" cria ensuite l'hybride. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kol se retrouva à côté de Bonnie qui allait partir mais Klaus lui prit le poignet pour qu'elle reste. "Le proviseur et le nouveau professeur sont clean ? "

-"Une vieille et un mal emmanché" dit Kol en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-"Une femme âgée normale et un homme stressé" rectifia Bonnie en regardant Klaus dans les yeux. Il avait apparemment pensé lui aussi à inspecter les deux nouveaux.

-"Tu es sûre ?" demanda l'hybride en lâchant le poignet de la jeune métisse.

Bonnie leva les sourcils, irritée par l'insistance de l'hybride. "Sûre" finit-elle par dire.

-"Bien" dit l'hybride avant de regarder son frère "Kol, rends-moi la carte bancaire d'Elijah. Il ne va pas être heureux d'apprendre que ta nouvelle voiture soit payé à ses frais !" poursuivit l'originel en tendant sa main.

Kol soupira mais ne pouvait dissimuler son sourire. Il sortit de son jean une carte bancaire, celle d'Elijah, avant de la donner à Klaus.

-"Tu lui diras merci pour son cadeau d'anniversaire mais qu'il à six mois d'avance" dit le vampire en souriant avant de froncer les sourcils "ou six mois de retard, c'est le même"

Klaus soupira avant de partir à la recherche de Caroline, laissant Kol et Bonnie seuls, dans un silence lourd.

Les deux êtres surnaturels se mirent tout les deux à marcher dans la même direction tout en évitant de se regarder. Mais la gêne était bien ici. C'était con de marcher à côté de la personne avec qui on s'était mit d'accord pour s'ignorer. Bonnie se retenait de pouffer face à l'absurdité de la situation.

Kol lui se retenait de dire quoique ce soit. Déjà que depuis ce matin, il avait failli lui parler et il s'était surpris à la regarder plusieurs fois au cours d'histoire.

Pourquoi ?

Mystère...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A :**** La fin de ce chapitre est arrivée ! J'espère bien qu'il vous a plu et que je vais avoir vos avis dans une petite ou longue review ! Comme vous le voulez ! Moi j'adore les lire et les re-lire lol.**

**Maintenant, je voudrais vous dire une chose qui me tient à cœur. **

**Beaucoup d'entre vous me demande ou me supplie par message privé ou par review qu'ils espèrent me voir réecrire un autre Kennett ou même des Bamon ! Sachez que je suis très contente et très touchés par vos messages et cela me donne envie vraiment de continuer, de me plonger encore une fois pendant des heures et des heures dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle longue histoire ou peut-être une suite qui sait ! **

**Cependant, comme je l'ai dit à certaines d'entre vous, j'ai un projet qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des années ! C'est d'écrire un livre ! Et oui, j'ai toujours rêvé de publier un roman avec mon propre univers fantastique, mes propres héros et héroïnes et leurs méchants. **

**J'ai donc décidé d'essayer d'écrire mon premier roman fantastique et je compte vraiment le commencer et le finir. Pour tout vous dire, je travail sur lui depuis maintenant trois semaines ! J'ai déjà tout mes personnages et leurs fiches, l'intrigue principale, les relations entre chaque personnage. Il ne me reste plus qu'a commencer le livre. **

**Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire ! Je dois revoir mes leçons de français, amélioré les constructions de mes phrases, avoir une écriture encore un peu plus mature. Puis surtout, je dois me débarrasser des mauvaises habitudes que j'ai prises en écrivant mes fictions « Comme les guillemets que je met à chaque fois qu'un personnage parle ! » **

**Vous vous doutez bien que je n'aurais plus le temps d'écrire de longues fictions Kennett ou refaire un peu de Bamon du coup :-/ Cela m'attriste car d'un côté j'ai la rage pour faire mon roman et d'un autre côté, j'ai toujours envie de m'attarder sur l'univers de Bonnie, Kol et les originels. **

**Puis franchement, je vous adore ! En écrivant mes fictions, je n'aurais jamais cru vous voir si nombreux à lire et commenter mes histoires. Tout comme je n'aurais jamais cru écrire plus d'une histoire ! Tout ceci c'est grâce à vous et votre soutient. Les statistiques sont vraiment impressionnantes et c'est remarquable de voir que même nos amis anglais, américains, marocains, allemands, espagnols, italiens, russes et bien d'autres encore viennent les lire. Vous êtes mes premiers lecteurs et commentateurs et je vous en remercie de tout cœur. ****C'est pour ceci que je ne vous abandonne pas ! Je vais continuer à faire des petits OS sur le Kennett.**

**Alors n'ayez pas peur car cette histoire et le roman en cour ne signeront pas la fin de WhiteBlackGrey et encore moins la fin des Kennett. **

**mwahahahah ! **

**Alors pour l'instant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée ! Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Passez un agréable week-end. **

**Bisous ! **

**(^-^)**

**PS : j'ai vu les spoilers de l'épisode 19 ! J'ai adoré lire chacun d'entre eux ! Je sens que je vais regarder plusieurs scènes en boucle sur notre Bonnie qui ENFIN va faire quelque chose que j'attends depuis des lustres lol.**


	23. Les vertus de l'Histoire !

**Mina :** _Oh oui j'ai vu les scènes de l'épisode 19 avec Bonnie et Elena. Comment Elena peut-elle faire ça à Bonnie après tout ce que la sorcière à fait pour la protéger ? C'est vraiment déroutant de la part d'Elena d'accuser Bonnie qu'elle est en quelque sorte la cause de sa situation ! Quand Elena a attaqué Bonnie je me suis dit, ma pauvre tu vas morfler ! Et oui ! Elena est tombée à genou pleurant et suppliant Bonnie d'arrêter ! Comme tu dis c'était Jouissif ! Je me repasse la scène sans arrêt mwahahah ! _

**Nina59210 :** _Merci pour ton commentaire :-) Oui moi aussi j'ai sauté de joie en voyant que Bonnie était la reine du bal de promo ! Il était temps qu'elle gagne quelque chose. Puis ma scène préféré c'est quand elle remet bien Elena à sa place et que cette dernière pleure et l'a supplie d'arrêter lol. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements (^-^) Bien sûr que oui je donnerai le titre à mes lectrices ! Et même s'il n'est pas publié, j'ouvrirais spécialement un blog je pense ou alors je m'auto-publie ! _

**Jenifael09 :** _Merci beaucoup :-) _

**Johanne :** _Je suis contente de voir que tu as bien aimé le chapitre 21 :-) J'aime bien le surnom que tu as donné à Elena lol. C'est vrai qu'Elena a été une pure idiote en croyant vaincre Bonnie qui est craint des Salvatore et de Klaus quand même ! Si Elena aurait réussit à la vaincre, cela aurait été la BIG incohérence de la série quoi ! _

**Panthère :** _Bienvenue sur ce site en tant qu'inscrite (^-^) Je te remercie d'avoir mit mes histoires en favoris et de me mettre en favoris. Cela me fait très plaisir :-) Oui c'est bizarre le site ne semble pas apprécier les « è » ou encore d'autres lettres. Bizarre ! Je suis soulagée de voir que tu as apprécié le précédent chapitre. J'espère aussi que celui-ci va te plaire. Encore merci pour ton soutient dans pour mon roman, ça me donne encore plus envie de faire bien ! _

**Mini-pixou :** _Merci énormément pour ton commentaire qui me touche beaucoup. Je vois que ce qui t'a amené à mes histoires sont donc les originels ! Je suppose que Caroline dans la série t'énerve parfois parce qu'elle se sert un peu de Klaus quelque fois. Et oui j'ai adoré l'épisode 19 de la saison 4 ! Cet épisode est mon préféré de toutes les saisons réunies ! _

**Iman :**_ Merci beaucoup encore une fois -) Je ne peux pas vous abandonner sans Kennett cela serait trop cruel de ma part et puis j'adore écrire sur eux moi ! J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour je serais publié ! Si je n'y arrive pas tant pis, je vais m'auto-éditer lol. _

**Mel023 :** _Thank you -) J'espère que les chapitres restants seront à la hauteur et qu'ils ne te décevront pas ! _

**Chupachupss :** _Merci à toi pour les trois commentaires (^-^) Pour ce qui est de Klaus, je suppose qu'il ne sera pas dans la saison 5 de Vampire Diaries car l'acteur aura son propre show (si cela marche et je le souhaite) Je pense qu'il fera des apparitions encore dans Vampires Diaries. Pour le Klaroline, il y'a l'actrice qui va faire des allers-retours entre les deux shows à ce qu'il paraît ! Après je n'en sais pas plus, il se peut que The originals ne marche pas et que Klaus revienne dans Vampire Diaries. Tout ceci n'est pas très sûr donc il faut attendre pour voir :-/_

**Petite Amande :**_ Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté ce chapitre ! Il y'aura encore des moments Kennett pour ce chapitre. _

**x-yuri-x :** _Merci pour avoir reviewé (^-^) Les OS Kennett c'est pratiquement sûr que j'en ferai mais pas de longues histoires malheureusement. Ah, c'est déjà pas mal si j'éveille la curiosité de plusieurs lectrices pour mon futur roman qui va prendre beaucoup de temps. _

**Justine :** _Je suis super contente de lire que tu as beaucoup rigolé dans pour le chapitre 21 ! Après les moments de combats, de stress, de tension, mélancolique, dramatique il faut savoir reprendre un ton beaucoup plus léger et assez enfantin pour avancer à nouveau ! Oui, Rebekah et Matt sont les plus sage et les plus calme. Pour notre petite Petrova préféré, elle est à nouveau sur les routes pour ne pas croiser le fer avec Klaus, mais elle va refaire une apparition. La question est donc Temporairement ou pour toujours ? C'est à voir :-) __Merci pour tes encouragements pour mon futur roman ! Ce roman va parler être basé sur le surnaturel car c'est vraiment ce que j'aime écrire ! Il y'aura des personnages avec des pouvoirs et des conditions spéciales (Sorcière, vampires, loup, hybrides, gardiens….) Cela ressemble à Vampire Diaries mais c'est complètement différent ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire un copier collé de la série ou encore du film Twilight. Je ne peux pas en dire plus car j'ai envie d'entretenir le mystère ! _

**Vampire06 :** _Merci pour ton commentaire et encore merci pour tes encouragements et ton soutient :-)_

**HowimymHN:** _Je suis tellement heureuse de voir et de lire ton commentaire ! Merci énormément d'avoir commenté et pour un premier commentaire, c'est génial ! Merci pour tes compliments qui me font sourire comme une dingue derrière mon écran lol. Je suis super ravie de voir un autre fan de Bonnie-;-) Pour ce qui est de mon roman, il sera basé sur les créatures surnaturelles et la présence de deux jeunes filles au milieu de tout ça ! L'une ravie de voir sa vie changer comme celle de ses héroïnes de livres préférés et l'autre apeuré et effrayé… Je ne peux pas en dire plus pour l'instant :-/ Je me suis permise d'enlever ton point dans ton pseudo car le site ne mettait pas ton pseudo sinon :s_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Nouvelle menace, nouveau Rapprochement !

**Chapitre 22**

**Disclaimer **: Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Précédemment !**

_Les deux êtres surnaturels se mirent tout les deux à marcher dans la même direction tout en évitant de se regarder. Mais la gêne était bien ici. C'était con de marcher à côté de la personne avec qui on s'était mit d'accord pour s'ignorer. Bonnie se retenait de pouffer face à l'absurdité de la situation. _

_Kol lui se retenait de dire quoique ce soit. Déjà que depuis ce matin, il avait failli lui parler et il s'était surpris à la regarder plusieurs fois au cours d'histoire. _

_Malgré leur accord et leur souhait, il était difficile de s'ignorer complètement et d'être indifférent à l'autre malgré l'irritation, la peur, la méfiance, l'exaspération qu'ils éprouvaient._

_Pourquoi ? _

**Maintenant !**

Cela faisait trois jours que Kol et Rebekah étaient au lycée à présent. Trois jours ou Bonnie voyait continuellement le vampire aux yeux noisette.

Elle le voyait déjà en classe car il avait les mêmes cours qu'elle. Il était soit devant, soit derrière ou alors comme en français, à côté d'elle. C'était très difficile de l'ignorer pour elle quand il était si proche. Pourtant, pour lui, cela semblait très simple. On aurait même dit qu'il ne la connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait pas vécu une semaine et demi avec elle en train de l'asticoter, de monter sur ses nerfs...

C'était... très bien en fait...

Cela voulait dire qu'il tenait parole. Il tenait ses engagements.

Bonnie aurait donc du être comblée de joie et ne pas penser à lui à chaque fois que son regard se bloquait sur sa silhouette masculine mais c'était plus difficile. Surtout quand elle le croisait très souvent. Que ce soit à chaque intersection de couloirs, au parking du lycée, à la cantine ou au Grill, Bonnie le voyait toujours. Elle le croisait plus que Caroline qui n'avait pas quitté Klaus depuis leur retour dans leur propre temps.

De plus, en l'espace de trois jours, Kol avait acquis une popularité flamboyante auprès de la gente féminine. C'était le garçon avec qui sortir selon toutes les filles qui le suivaient comme des abeilles suivraient un pot de Miel. C'était ahurissant.

Avant, Bonnie aurait eut peur que ces filles soient le dîner du vampire mais maintenant, elle ne s'en souciait plus trop car Kol ne leur faisait rien... Comment elle le savait ?

Et bien disons que Bonnie avait suivit deux, trois fois le vampire partir au Grill avec une de ces filles...Bon d'accord quatre fois ! Mais si elle avait fait ça, c'était pour s'assurer qu'il tenait ses engagements. C'était pour cette simple raison. Après, pour ce qui est de croiser Kol dans les autres lieux, c'était un simple hasard.

Enfin bref. Elle était tranquille à présent et c'est ce qu'il comptait ! Pas besoin de calculer Kol alors que lui, il ne la calculait plus.

-"Bonnie, je vois que vous avez la tête ailleurs !" se fit tout à coup entendre la voix du professeur d'histoire, Mr Pulik. C'était le nouveau professeur, celui qui était stressé le premier jour. Et bien maintenant, il ne l'était plus du tout. Au contraire, il avait prit vite ses aises et aussi ces sales habitudes de faire des interros à chaque cours. C'était le troisième cours cette semaine et c'était déjà le troisième contrôle. Avoir trois fois histoire de suite dans la semaine c'était vraiment pas la joie. "Suivez mieux mon cours car vos notes sont..." le professeur prit une pose pour certainement mettre un peu de suspens avant de déclarer tout en rendant la copie à la jeune sorcière "Catastrophiques"

Bonnie se mit à rougir. Bon d'accord avoir 3/20 ce n'était pas fameux mais il n'avait pas besoin de le dire devant les autres élèves. C'était la honte, elle avait l'impression d'être une idiote. "Si au prochain contrôle vous ne dépassez pas le 13, je serais obligé de vous mettre des heures de soutient" rajouta le professeur. "Ma matière est aussi importante que les autres. Prenez exemple sur les notes de Monsieur Mikaelson qui obtient la meilleure note avec 19 sur 20 et celle de Mademoiselle Printon avec son 15" termina-t-il en donnant la copie à Marina et Kol qui avait un sourire satisfait. "Je veux même un devoir maison pour le début de la dernière semaine. Le sujet restant sur Londres bien évidemment !"

Bonnie leva les yeux au plafond un instant avant de soupirer de frustration.

Elle devait absolument réviser pour avoir ce 13 sur 20 dans cette matière. Mais comment faire car c'était tout depuis le début qu'elle devait apprendre ? L'histoire n'était pas sa matière favorite. Puis ce devoir maison était une horreur !

Elle allait devoir aller à la bibliothèque choisir les bouquins d'histoire pour réviser. Il fallait qu'elle s'y mette ce soir car demain elle avait prévu de voir Caroline et Matt pour une sortie au cinéma. Hors de question, qu'elle loupe cette sortie. C'était important !

La jeune sorcière soupira de soulagement en entendant la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours. Encore une heure et elle pourrait aller à la bibliothèque de la ville et réviser.

{o}{o}{o}

Kol venait à l'instant de ranger son 19/20 dans son sac !

Il n'était pas heureux de sa note. Pas du tout. Il aurait du avoir 20/20 normalement.

Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas réclamer son dû car dans presque tout les manuels d'histoire la réponse était la même que celle du professeur. Mais les livres d'histoires avaient tort bien souvent. Kol le savait. Il était le plus apte à être au courant sur tout ce qui c'était passé à Londres depuis mille ans. Il avait connu de nombreuses personnes personnellement et qui faisait partit aujourd'hui de l'Histoire. Par exemple, il avait connu Jeanne d'Arc et il l'avait même vu périr sur le bûcher le 30 mai 1431 à Rouen. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour elle et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait envie... Ensuite, il avait connu Elizabeth 1er dans les années 1550 la fameuse "Reine Vierge"

Et encore la liste était longue mais il n'allait pas continuer car il n'avait pas vraiment le temps. Fin bref, en ce qui concerne son point perdu sur les victimes de la peste en 1665 à Londres c'était vraiment lamentable, il y'avait bien eut plus de 150 000 personnes qui sont mortes de ce fléau ! Pas moins ! Et Kol voulait à tout prix le prouver au prof qui avait perdu son stress de la rentrée. Bien sûr, il pouvait le contraindre mais ce n'était pas amusant !

-"Kol, cela te dit d'aller à la bibliothèque avec moi ce soir pour aller chercher un livre de mathématique?" demanda soudainement une jeune fille. Elle portait des lunettes rondes pas très...jolies, ses cheveux blonds dans un chignon mal fait étaient abîmés.

Kol plissa légèrement les yeux. Il s'agissait de Marina. C'était la fille la plus intelligente de la classe. Kol avait remarqué qu'elle ne parlait à personne et qu'elle ne pratiquait aucune activités à part étudier, étudier, étudier. Il lui avait adressé une fois la parole et il avait bien remarqué qu'elle en était gênée mais heureuse !

Voilà ! Il lui avait adressé la parole et maintenant elle croyait qu'il s'intéressait à elle ! C'était le comportement typique des pauvres filles timides, réservé et première de la classe. Croire que quand un gars vient lui parler, c'est qu'il s'intéresse à elle ou alors qu'il veut se servir d'elle pour avoir une bonne note. Ici, elle croit certainement à la première raison vu les notes qu'il se tapait... Il était un boss ! Le pire, c'est qu'il ne révisait même pas ! Grand un car il s'en foutait et grand deux car il s'en foutait vraiment.

Kol ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Marina. Un gars comme lui qui est sexy, drôle et intelligent c'est rare dans ce Monde. Et toutes les filles de ce lycée le savaient vu qu'elles le suivaient comme des sangsues. A part Rebekah bien évidemment car elle était sa sœur. Après il y'avait Caroline qui étaient avec Klaus et pour finir... Bonnie !

Tiens en parlant de Bonnie, il avait un mal de chien à ne pas la croiser ou penser à elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais à chaque endroit, il voyait la petite sorcière. Il y'a deux jours, il est allé au parc avec une fille, Candice, une vraie idiote, mais très jolie. Et bien devinez qui il à vu avec Matt et Rebekah ? ...Bonnie Bennett.

Il l'a voyait partout et c'était difficile de ne pas lui dire bonjour de manière ironique ou de l'agacer. Mais à chaque fois ou il allait le faire, il entendait sa propre voix lui rappeler ce qu'il lui avait promit !

C'était difficile pour lui de tenir sa promesse de faire comme s'il ne l'a connaissait pas mais il tenait bon. Il devait avouer qu'il s'étonnait lui-même de son nouveau comportement. Bon, il avait toujours de mauvaises habitudes mais il restait toujours le même. On ne changeait pas un homme ! Enfin un vampire originel !

Pour ce qui est des humains il se forçait même à certain moment de ne pas hypnotiser ou arracher le cœur de certaines personnes à ce lycée. Pour la deuxième option, il arrivait bien à se contenir mais pour son pouvoir de compulsion c'était difficile. Puis il fallait dire qu'il l'utilisait pour justement ne pas avoir recours à l'arrachage de cœur ou à la décapitation. La preuve avec les filles qui lui couraient après et qui l'harcelaient et l'énervaient rien qu'en entendant leur respiration.

Pour en revenir à Bonnie, Kol devait avouer qu'il s'était assis à côté d'elle en français pour voir comment elle allait réagir mais rien ! Elle le snobait avec facilité. Il devait aussi avouer une deuxième petite chose, il l'avait aussi suivit deux fois en une semaine pour voir ce qu'elle faisait mais ce n'était que par simple curiosité ! Pour s'assurer de...

De quoi ?

Bonne question !

Oh et puis ce n'était pas important.

Pour les autres rencontres dans les couloirs, la cantine, le Grill c'était un pur hasard.

-"Kol ?" demanda Marina en fronçant les sourcils "Tu m'écoutes ?" demanda-t-elle "Ca fait deux minutes que je te parle !"

Kol sortit de ses pensées pour accorder son attention à cette Marina. Il se demandait à cet instant si c'était mal de vouloir la contraindre à se pendre pour lui éviter la souffrance d'un cœur brisé par le rejet brutal d'un homme comme lui...

-"Oui pour la bibliothèque !" dit finalement Kol "Je dois trouver le livre qui va confirmer que ce que j'ai mit en réponse est vrai !" dit le vampire originel. Il voulait montrer à ce professeur qu'il avait raison et l'humilier devant tout le monde par la même occasion, histoire de rigoler un bon coup.

-"C'est super !" s'exclama Marina en souriant.

Kol roula ses yeux en l'air. Elle n'allait pas dire ça quand il allait la laisser seule une fois qu'il aurait trouvé ce stupide livre.

{o}{o}{o}

Elle y était ! Bonnie était à la bibliothèque et elle s'énervait déjà !

Cela faisait déjà trente minutes qu'elle y'était et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé une solution pour faire son sujet de dissertation imposé personnellement par ce professeur. Pour le sujet c'était bon. Elle avait choisit le grand incendie de Londres en 1666.

Mais maintenant, elle ne savait pas qu'elles informations prendre, comment commencer son introduction, puis le plan et enfin la conclusion. Elle n'avait même pas commencé qu'elle était déjà bloquée. Puis les deux livres devant elle, disaient à peu près la même chose mais l'un disait que c'était l'œuvre de sorcellerie et l'autre celle d'un français... De plus, le livre qui impliquait la magie était vieux et écrit en manuscrit. La jeune sorcière aurait tendance à croire celui-ci mais son professeur allait-il le croire ? Puis certains écrits étaient l'œuvre d'Hommes fantasques.

-"C'est trop compliqué !" maugréa la sorcière en soupirant "C'est quoi la vérité là-dedans ?" dit-elle un peu plus fort avant de se faire sermonner d'un gros 'chuuuut" de la bibliothécaire.

Bonnie leva la tête de ses bouquins pour regarder la vieille femme lui donner un regard dur. La belle métisse leva les yeux au plafond avant de regarder sa montre. Il était 18h02 et dans deux heures la bibliothèque serait fermée... Ce n'était pas gagné sa sortie demain avec Matt et Caroline et son dimanche pépère allait passer à la trappe.

-"J'en ai marre !" chuchota la belle métisse. "Je ne vais pas avoir mon diplôme !" termina la jeune femme. "J'ai besoin d'un miracle mon Dieu s'il vous plaît" pria la sorcière en se rendant compte qu'elle semblait timbré en disant ça ainsi dans une bibliothèque mais ce n'était un grand souci.

-"Je peux t'aider si tu veux !" entendit-elle tout à coup.

{o}{o}{o}

Bonnie fit de grands yeux et leva tout doucement la tête pour regarder l'homme qui venait de parler. Elle avait dit un miracle ! Pas un châtiment !

Puis d'abord, que faisait-il ici et pourquoi venait-il lui parler ?

-"J'ai quand même eut la meilleure note et je suis très calé sur l'histoire. C'était comme si je l'avais vécu" rajouta le jeune homme avant de s'asseoir en face de Bonnie.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kol ?" demanda la sorcière en plissant les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il abandonné sa promesse ? Pourquoi proposait-il son aide tout à coup ?

Le vampire originel sourit à la belle métisse qui avait l'air vachement surprise. "Ravi de savoir que tu n'as pas oublié comment je m'appelais !" dit-il.

-"Pourquoi tu me parles ? Je croyais que nous deux on se laissait tranquille ? Tu sais comme je te l'avais demandé !" attaqua la belle métisse en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de prendre un ton agressif. C'était une sorte de protection ce ton, tout simplement.

Kol roula les yeux en l'air avant de déclarer "Oui mais tu ne trouves pas ça stupide ?" demanda-t-il. "De faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas et s'ignorer quand on se croise ? Ce qui est presque impossible car j'ai l'impression qu'on ne fait que se croiser justement?" continua le jeune homme brun.

Honnêtement, il avait l'intention de continuer à faire comme elle l'avait dit mais la voir à la bibliothèque était le comble. En la voyant assise ici en train de jurer sur ses livres lui avait _fait prendre conscience que quoi ce qu'il ou elle faisait, ils ne pouvaient pas s'éviter_. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr !

Bonnie réfléchissait aux mots de Kol et c'est vrai que c'était stupide. Cependant, cela lui paraissait nécessaire il y'a une semaine et demi. Aujourd'hui, il était vrai que ce n'était plus aussi nécessaire et vitale pour elle. Peut-être car il l'avait en grande partie convaincu avec ses efforts et que sa peur s'envolait ? Peut-être aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas au fond d'elle rester indifférente comme elle le voulait ?

-"C'est vrai que c'est ridicule mais c'était bien comme ça ! En ne se parlant pas, nous sommes sûr de ne pas irriter l'autre" avoua la jeune sorcière Bennett en prenant ses deux livres et en s'apprêtant à les ranger dans son sac. La bibliothèque n'était plus une zone pour son sujet de dissertation.

Cependant, la belle sorcière Bennett sentit la main de Kol s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Instantanément, Bonnie frissonna.

-"Quand je te proposais mon aide en histoire, c'était sérieux !" reprit Kol en lâchant le poignet de Bonnie et en prenant son sac pour sortir les deux livres qu'elle avait prit. "J'ai plus que les moyens pour te faire avoir une bonne note et ra-claquer ce professeur !" poursuivit le vampire.

-"Pourquoi tu veux m'aider tout à coup ?" interrogea rapidement la sorcière suspicieuse. "Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? A mon avis quelqu'un à dû prendre le contrôle de ton corps" expliqua rapidement Bonnie "hé ho, sortez du corps de Kol car vous êtes en train de me faire flipper !" termina Bonnie en regardant Kol lui donner un grand sourire. Il semblait amusé par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Et le vampire l'était réellement ! Les sarcasmes de Bonnie et son humour -rare- lui avait légèrement...moyennement manqué.

-"Je suis sérieux Bonnie" dit lentement Kol " Puis je ne fais pas ça pour toi spécialement" rajouta le vampire en faisant pouffer la jeune sorcière. "Je dois prouver à Mr Pulik que la peste à fait plus de 150 000 victimes et non 100 000 comme il me l'a marqué en grand et en rouge sur ma copie !"

-"C'est personnel alors !" s'enquit la sorcière en reconnaissant bien là Kol. Il fallait toujours qu'il y trouve un intérêt personnel.

Kol haussa les épaules avant de fixer la jeune sorcière qui se sentit mal à l'aise sous ce regard insistant. Comme quand ils étaient dans le passé.

-"Alors Bonnie ?" questionna l'originel "Acceptes-tu mon aide ? Nous gagnons tous en échange."

La jeune sorcière soupira !

De toute façon, ils se croisaient tout le temps. Un simple bonjour, au revoir, n'allait pas la tuer ni une petite aide en histoire qui était plus que la bienvenue... Puis, elle n'était pas obligée de lui parler après son aide.

Oui, elle n'était pas obligé ! Elle allait à nouveau ESSAYER de l'éviter. Oui c'était une bonne idée tiens !

-"Mon sujet c'est le grand incendie de 1666 à Londres" dit-elle en regardant le vampire dans les yeux. "Je n'arrive pas à décerner le vrai du faux." expliqua-t-elle "Si cet incendie qui à brûlé la ville était due à la sécheresse et à un acte criminelle commis par un horloger français du nom de Robert Hubert ou alors si la sorcellerie est derrière tout ça comme le dénonce ce livre." continua la belle métisse.

-"Ce sujet est trop simple" pouffa Kol avant de prendre le livre de Bonnie. "J'étais dans les environs à cet époque."

-"Comme par hasard !" ne put s'empêcher de dire Bonnie.

-"Je vais te raconter la version réelle et surnaturelle" dit Kol en ignorant la remarque de Bonnie. "La version qu'on ne pourra pas mettre dans ta copie bien entendu !" rajouta l'originel.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête avant d'écouter la version de Kol.

-"Cet incendie débuta en été 1666 à 2h00 du matin à la boulangerie de Thomas Farynor qui était lui-même le boulanger du roi. A l'époque, les constructions de la capitale étaient majoritairement en bois et comme tu peux le constater le bois et le feu ne font pas bon ménage." renseigna Kol en souriant quand Bonnie le regardait comme s'il la prenait pour une idiote. "Le feu se répandit rapidement en commençant par l'Ouest de la ville. Pour éviter que le feu se propage, Samuel Pepys informa le Roi, Charles II, qui lui même ordonna de détruire les maisons pour contenir l'incendie. Cependant, la force du vent était beaucoup plus forte et l'incendie arriva jusqu'à la Tour de Londres." expliqua Kol.

-"La Tour qui fut construite par...euh mince je ne sais plus son prénom..." coupa Bonnie. C'était bête, elle l'avait apprit au collège.

-"Par William le Conquérant en 1078" dit Kol en ayant un sourire satisfait.

-"A ce qu'il paraît c'est l'un des endroits le plus hanté de Londres avec des fantômes de roi et de reines" dit Bonnie en laissant le côté surnaturel et beaucoup plus intéressant et pétrifiant prendre le dessus." On entend même des cris et tout !"

-"Ce n'est pas à ce qu'il paraît !" dit Kol "Je peux te confirmer. Il ne faut pas passer une lune de miel là-bas !" confirma le vampire en ignorant Bonnie qui frissonnait de peur. Elle préférait les vampires que les esprits frappeurs ou autres.

-"Pour en revenir à l'incendie, il se propagea au Nord et commença à faire paniquer les gens. On pouvait même voir les flammes d'Oxford. La ville et les gens durent partir se réfugier créant ainsi de nombreux bouchons de charrettes et de certains carrosses dans les villes. L'incendie finit par se calmer mais seulement pour reprendre de plus bel et détruire des petits patelins aux alentours. Il y'avait même les braises qui retombaient et commençaient à nouveau un incendie et ainsi de suite. La célèbre cathédrale de St Paul fut entourée par les flammes avant d'être réduite en cendre. Finalement, le vent changea de direction et l'incendie se dirigea par chance vers la rivière au Sud. Le lendemain, l'incendie fut maîtrisé et éteint mais il à fait de nombreux dommages." dit le vampire en semblant perdu dans ses souvenirs. "Plus de 13 200 maisons ont brûlés, 44 entreprises et aussi 84 églises. Il y'a eut une cinquantaine de morts..."

-"Dans ce livre, ils disent quatre morts !" coupa Bonnie en montrant le livre à Kol qui ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un œil.

-"Foutaise, il y'en à eut une cinquantaine !" confirma le vampire "Ce livre raconte n'importe quoi. Il est dit que c'est Robert Hubert qui as débuté l'incendie avec 23 complices car il à tout dénoncé mais c'est totalement faux ! Cet homme n'était pas très lucide et cela lui valu la mort par pendaison. Le vrai coupable n'est autre qu'une sorcière !" déclara Kol en voyant bien que Bonnie avait l'air fasciné par ce qu'il racontait. Il en était fier même.

-"Une simple sorcière ?" questionna Bonnie.

-"Il se trouve que la sorcière qui as causé cet incendie s'est faite posséder par ses ancêtres qui avaient périls par les flammes. Elles ont voulu se venger de leurs bourreaux et de la population entière qui les considérés comme des démons et le mal incarné. J'ai vu la sorcière de mes propres yeux et si l'incendie à pu s'arrêter c'est grâce à un prêtre corrompu qui tua la jeune sorcière en lui jetant de l'essence. La pauvre fut complètement brûlé vive et les pouvoirs de ses ancêtres avec." termina Kol avant de prendre le livre manuscrit et de le feuilleter.

-"Cette version n'est dans aucun de ces livres !" dit la sorcière en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne lui racontait pas des bobards pour qu'elle se tape une mauvaise note quand même... Hein ? "Tu me dis la vérité là ?"

-"Ce livre est trop fantastique !" dit Kol en montrant le vieux manuscrit "Il en rajoute un max en prenant le Diable... et ce livre est fait par des historiens bêtes qui racontent que des conneries ! Ils auraient mieux fait de ne rien dire ces crétins !"

-"Donc pour mon devoir je dois parler de l'horloger et ses 23 comparses !" dit Bonnie. "Mais c'est vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé avec la sorcière ?"

-"Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?" demanda Kol en se levant. "Entre un livre d'histoire et moi qui suis un vampire originel de plus de 1000 ans qui as voyagé à droite et à gauche, la source la plus fiable c'est moi ! Je devrais même être professeur d'histoire à l'université" dit le vampire en se pointant du doigt. "Je suis une vraie encyclopédie et je peux te dire toute la vérité et résoudre des grandes questions de ce monde. Par exemple je peux te dire si la reine Elizabeth est vierge ou pas !" dit Kol en arborant un sourire connaisseur.

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de déclarer complètement dégoutée "Tu as défloré la fameuse Reine Elizabeth, celle que tout le monde surnomme "La Reine Vierge?""

Kol fronça les sourcils avant de vite dire "Non ce n'est pas moi ! Demande plutôt à Klaus qui était à cette époque dans sa lubie des reines !"

Bonnie secoua sa tête pour chasser l'image de Klaus et de la Reine Elizabeth.

C'était complètement ahurissant et complètement surprenant d'entendre de la bouche de Kol cette version de l'Histoire. Version qu'il certifiait être réelle en plus. En fait, l'Histoire n'était pas une matière scientifique et véridique. Ces professeurs ne savaient rien de ce qui s'était passé réellement alors que Kol, Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah devaient en connaître un rayon sur tous ces sujets.

L'époque médiévale, l'Epoque des rois, la découverte de l'Amérique, le colonialisme, les Révolutions, les guerres civiles, les guerres mondiales, les grands évènements... Tout ça, ils l'avaient vécu en fait.

-"Tu connais vraiment ce qui c'est passé ?" questionna Bonnie en ne pouvant cacher son admiration.

-"Oui !" répondit sincèrement Kol. Il pouvait voir que la sorcière était complètement subjuguée par cette découverte. "Je peux même te dire que l'histoire du Titanic est encore plus flippante quand on est à l'intérieure..."

-"Tu étais dans le Titanic en 1910 ?" questionna la sorcière Bennett.

-"En 1912 !" rectifia Kol avec un demi-sourire "Juste avant de me faire planter une dague dans le cœur par Klaus. Je crois que c'était sa manière à lui de me montrer qu'il avait eut peur de me retrouver congelé dans l'Océan Atlantique !" poursuivit le vampire en se parlant plus à lui-même. "Puis aussi pour Mikael !"

-"Waouh !" s'exclama Bonnie. Kol en avait vraiment vécu des choses, la jeune sorcière n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ça !

-"Tu n'aurais pas dit Waouh si tu étais à l'intérieure !" protesta Kol en regardant la sorcière qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

-"Alors c'est là que tu étais depuis une heure !" déclara une voix féminine derrière Bonnie. La belle femme de couleur caramel fit demi-tour sur sa chaise pour voir Marina tenant un livre de Math sous son bras gauche. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

-"Oui, j'aidais Bonnie avec son histoire !" dit Kol en regardant la blonde qu'il avait laissé en plant !.

-"Euh ... Oui !" s'exclama Bonnie pour calmer Marina qui était toute rouge. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça !

-"Pourquoi l'aidé alors que tu devais être avec moi ?" demanda Marina en ignorant Bonnie "De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait avoir 18 sur 20 car tu l'as aidé avec le devoir qu'à donner Mr Pulik. Au prochain devoir sur table, elle ne sera pas capable de ravoir cette note de toute façon !" vociféra Marina apparemment sur le point de pleurer.

Bonnie ne fut pas émue de la voir ainsi car si elle avait bien comprit, Marina venait de l'insulter. La descendante d'Emily Bennett, se leva à son tour et laissa les deux livres sur la table avant de prendre son sac et son carnet de notes. C'était le moment de partir d'ici avant de se retrouver entre Marina et Kol.

D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il venu avec elle à la bibliothèque ? C'était un rendez-vous ?

Oh et puis ce n'était pas ses affaires !

-"Bon et bien je vais partir !" déclara la sorcière Bennet "J'ai eut les informations que je voulais et je sais exactement quel sera mon plan. M...Merci Kol !" dit-elle avec un peu de mal et surprise de ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Maintenant que tu m'as apporté ton aide j'espère qu'on peut refaire le même arrangement qu'il y'a une semaine!" termina-t-elle en lui donnant un sourire et en s'éclipsant rapidement.

Bonnie devait avouer qu'elle avait passé un bon moment à écouter la belle voix du vampire lui compter une histoire mais maintenant il fallait qu'elle se mette au boulot. Elle avait eut ce qu'elle cherchait !

-"Quoi ?" demanda Kol confus avant de faire demi-tour et de regarder la sorcière de couleur "Hé Bonnie !"

-"Pourquoi tu m'as laissée tout seule ?" demanda Marina en venant se placer en face de Kol qui n'était pas d'humeur à parler à cette fille. Surtout qu'il ne lui devait aucune explication.

-"Tu m'intéresses pas" dit rapidement Kol avant de prendre conscience réellement de ce qui s'était passé avec Bonnie. Elle s'était servit de lui pour l'histoire ! Et maintenant elle voulait refaire comme avant ? C'est-à-dire s'ignorer comme si de rien n'était ?

-"M..M..Mais..."

Marina n'eut même pas le temps de terminer car Kol partait déjà en direction de la sortie. Il avait un sourire sur le visage.

-"Cette sorcière Bennett c'est servit de moi et je n'ai rien vu !" s'exclama-t-il en regardant la voiture de la belle métisse tourner dans la ruelle à droite. "Bien joué mais si tu crois que ça va à nouveau être comme cette semaine tu te trompes !" déclara le vampire.

Il y'avait dans son regard, une sorte d'étincelle qui se ravivait à pleine intensité !

Leur accord avait été rompu et il n'avait pas dit oui pour un autre !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : …**

**Bonnie Bennett :**** Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! L'auteur et moi espérons que vous l'avez apprécié et nous espérons lire vos commentaires. **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Je suis encore plus intelligent que je ne le pensais ! Je suis franchement subjugué d'avoir lu à quel point j'étais cultivé ! **

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** Ne prends pas trop la grosse tête et laisse ma précieuse et douce Caroline donner les extraits pour le chapitre suivant. **

**Caroline Forbes :**** Merci beaucoup Klaus * se met sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse tendrement Klaus***

**Rebekah Mikaelson : Tu dois donner les extraits Caroline et pas embrasser mon frère pour la millième fois. **

**Caroline Forbes :**** …*rougis* Euh oui… Alors dans le chapitre suivant il y'aura :**

_Une scène ou Caroline et Matt essayent de montrer à Bonnie que cette dernière est attirée par Kol._

_Une scène ou les originels taquinent un membre de leur fratrie._

_Une personne bloquée dans sa voiture à cause…._

**Caroline Forbes :**** Voila pour les petits indices du chapitre 23 ! Après le chapitre 23 viendras le 24 et après la fin de cette histoire. **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Vous savez, je crois que je vais être professeur d'histoire ! Je suis sûr que les élèves se battraient pour m'avoir comme professeur. N'est-ce pas ?**

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** Et moi je vais faire professeur d'Art tant qu'à faire ! **

**Bonnie Bennett :**** Et moi je change de lycée ! **

**Caroline Forbes :**** Et moi je m'inscris en cours d'art ! *regard coquin envers Klaus***

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** Et moi je vais partir à Mystic Falls et passer mes journées dans la classe du professeur d'histoire. **

**;-) **

**PS : L'épisode 19 était super ! Bonnie devient reine du bal de promo et donne une bonne leçon à Elena ! Enfiiin, il était temps que quelqu'un la remette à sa place cette petite BIP !Je ne vais pas faire un long discours car vous savez ce que je pense de cet épisode :-)**

**PS2: La véritable histoire du grand incendie de Londres en 1666 est bien entendu la version avec le français Robert Hubert et ses complices ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre cours d'histoire lol ! Les dates sont réelles ainsi que les évenements. **


	24. La tempête des révélations Partie1

**Nina59210 :** _Ouais Kol est cultivé ! On ne dirait pas mais il en as dans le cerveau lol. Oh oui, moi aussi j'aimerais voir un épisode avec Kol dans the Originals dans un flashback mais comme tu dis, on peut toujours rêver. Merci d'avoir commenté :-) _

**Jenifael09 :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente (^-^)_

**Iman :** _Lol, Klaus et la reine Elizabeth… Au début je voulais mettre Elijah mais j'ai préféré mettre le blond lol. Marina a comprit le message et elle ne reviendra plus importuner Kol ! Ne sois pas triste que cette histoire se termine, sinon je vais être encore plus triste lol._

**GilmoreGossip :** _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :-) Oui la fin arrive à grand pas maintenant snif mais il faut bien que ça s'arrête un jour malheureusement lol. Moi aussi je suis triste car j'aime bien lire vos commentaires à tous._

**Justine :** _Ta review me touche beaucoup comme la précédente. Je suis si ravie de lire des commentaires comme les tiens et c'est une très bonne récompense pour un auteur de fiction comme moi. Malheureusement, je ne prévois aucune fiction sur le Klaroline. Je les aime bien et c'est pour cela que j'écris sur eux dans mes Kennett mais le Kennett me donne plus d'inspiration et j'apprécie plus écrire sur eux. Merci beaucoup de me suivre depuis un bon moment déjà :-)_

**Mel023 :**_ Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton avis (^-^)_

**Johanne :** _Merci beaucoup ma grande glue pour ton commentaire xD Oui, Kol en prof d'histoire c'est le rêve hé hé._

**Salom :** _Merci, merci pour ta review Salom ! Le Kennett c'est la classe en effet ! Je vois que tu es un vrai fan pure et dure-:-) _

**HowimymHN :** _Je suis le roi du monde xD Je n'y avais pas pensé du coup maintenant j'ai l'image de Klaus et Kol le criant lol ! Oui je donnerai des nouvelles de l'avancement du roman sur mon blog et sur les one-shot que je ferai sur le Kennett. Si jamais tu es intéressée à voir à quoi ressemble mon blog, tu peux aller dans mon profil, il y'a l'adresse ! Encore merci pour ton commentaire (^-^)_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Nouvelle Menace, Nouveau Rapprochement !

**Chapitre 23**

**Disclaimer :** Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson sont les bénéficiaires des droits de Vampire Diaries, pas moi... Pour ce qui est de l'idée de cet univers, il faut remercier L.J Smith

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Dans le chapitre précédent ! **

_-"Cette sorcière Bennett c'est servit de moi et je n'ai rien vu !" s'exclama-t-il en regardant la voiture de la belle métisse tourner dans la ruelle à droite. "Bien joué mais si tu crois que ça va à nouveau être comme cette semaine tu te trompes !" déclara le vampire. _

_Il y'avait dans son regard, une sorte d'étincelle qui se ravivait. Celle qui s'était allumée quand il avait vu Bonnie dans la cuisine en train de lui donner un anévrisme puissant avec le pouvoir des 100 sorcières et la même qui s'était éteinte il y'a une semaine et demi quand elle lui avait annoncé de la laisser tranquille. _

_Leur accord avait était rompu et il n'avait pas dit oui pour en recommencer un ! _

**Maintenant !**

-"Je vous jure qu'il est venu s'asseoir à ma table et il m'a proposé son aide !" dit Bonnie en servant une tasse de café à Matt et Caroline. "Je lui ai dit pourquoi il venait me parler alors qu'on s'était mit d'accord pour s'ignorer et il m'a sortit que ce qu'on faisait, c'était ridicule et gamin" enchaîna la sorcière en s'asseyant sur sa table et en prenant sa tasse de café préféré.

-"Et c'est vrai !" s'exclama Matt "Puis comme tu l'as dit il y'a vingt minutes, tu avais du mal à l'éviter et à ne pas le croiser !" dit le blond en mettant deux sucres dans son café.

-"Nous devons le remercier car grâce à Kol tu as pu passer l'après-midi avec nous !" dit Caroline en touchant sa tasse pour sentir la chaleur entre ses mains froides.

-"Puis pourquoi il est venu m'aider ?" demanda Bonnie "Il dit que c'est pour lui-même mais il n'était pas obligé de m'aider ! Il aurait bien pu prendre le livre, trouver l'info et repartir tout en m'ignorant comme d'habitude." continua la belle métisse.

-"Tu es contente qu'il te re-parle ?" demanda Matt.

-"Oui...enfin non car je ne suis plus tranquille maintenant. Et s'il avait décidé de m'irriter à nouveau et de me faire vivre un enfer ?" questionna Bonnie en regardant Matt de manière incrédule. Pourquoi cette question stupide d'abord ?

Matt se mit à regarder longuement Caroline qui en fit de même tout en ayant un sourire tordu.

-"Je crois que tu es assez contente que Kol sois venu te parler et t'aider" dit finalement Caroline en émettant son opinion. Elle n'avait peut-être pas vu souvent Bonnie car elle traînait un peu plus avec Klaus mais à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur sa jeune amie sorcière, cette dernière regardait Kol. Situation inverse, à chaque fois que Caroline regardait Kol, celui-ci regardait brièvement Bonnie.

Pour Caroline, il était évident que les deux là ne pouvaient pas s'ignorer. Selon elle, sa meilleure amie et Kol avaient prit l'habitude de s'énerver mutuellement que cela était devenu un passe-temps pour les deux. Quand ils avaient fait un compromis pour se laisser tranquille de s'ignorer et de s'éviter ...Et bien ils n'étaient même pas capables de le faire proprement. Les deux !

-"N'importe quoi Caroline !" se défendit rapidement Bonnie "Je me fiche de lui et je ne le supporte pas. Quand on se parle c'est pour ce lancer des piques ou s'insulter ! Je n'ai plus peur de lui car j'ai repris confiance en moi ..."

-"Et en lui !" dit Matt en souriant "Sinon tu serais partie de la bibliothèque et dois-je te rappeler que vous avez eu une conversation civilisé !"

Bonnie allait répliquer mais elle ne put trouver quelque chose car Matt avait raison.

-"Bonnie chérie !" dit Caroline en souriant niaisement à son amie "Arrête de prétendre que tu n'as pas apprécié le moment avec lui à la bibliothèque car je peux te donner plusieurs raisons qui confirme le contraire." dit fièrement la blonde qui reçu un regard de défi de la part de son amie la sorcière. Caroline ricana intérieurement car Bonnie venait de faire un mauvais mouvement. Elle voulait les raisons cette petite chipie ! Et bien elle allait les avoir. Et elle allait commencer avec la raison principale qui allait lui clouer le bec.

-"Oh là, vous me faîtes peur avec vos regards !" dit Matt en regardant et Bonnie et Caroline qui ne se quittaient pas du regard.

-"Ma chère Bonnie, tu es contente que Kol soit venu t'aider et te parler pour la simple et bonne raison que depuis une heure et demi, tu ne fais que parler de lui." dit lentement Caroline pour que chacun de ses mots soient entendu de son amie.

Ce qui fonctionna car Bonnie fit de grand yeux avant de rougir violemment. Toutefois, elle réussit à protester. "Non, ce n'est pas vrai Care ! Tu exagères !"

-"Caroline à raison Bon-Bon" confirma Matt en donnant un sourire triomphant à son amie métisse. "Tu n'as pas arrêté de parler de lui tout en te demandant 'Vous croyez qu'il tient ses engagements à la lettre ?'" imita Matt.

-"Vous croyez que sa va durer ?" imita à son tour Caroline.

-"Vous ne trouvez pas que sa popularité avec les filles est dû à son pouvoir de compulsion ?" dit à son tour Matt.

-"Vous pensez qu'il à des bonnes notes à toutes les matières en trichant ou alors il est vraiment intelligent ?"

-"Vous savez, je crois qu'en fait il me suivait pour m'énerver ou alors ce n'était vraiment qu'un hasard !" reprit Matt en se levant de sa chaise et en imitant Bonnie tenant la cafetière il y'a vingt minutes plus tôt.

-"Puis j'ai entendu dire que Kol va être dans l'équipe de football américain avec toi Matt, c'est vrai ?" prononça une nouvelle fois Caroline en souriant.

-"Oh et il y'avait encore..."

-"STOP !" cria légèrement Bonnie en regardant Matt et Caroline qui éclatèrent de rire. "Je ...J'ai le droit de me poser des questions sur lui quand même !" se défendit la belle femme aux yeux émeraude.

-"Tu sais "commença Caroline en reprenant son sérieux "Je crois que tu as..."

Bonnie coupa immédiatement Caroline "Assez parlé de Kol pour aujourd'hui !" dit-elle rapidement "Comment ça ce passe avec Klaus ?" questionna la sorcière. En parlant de Klaus, Caroline allait oublier tout de suite Kol pour parler à son tour des heures de l'hybride.

Caroline sourit à Bonnie et mordit l'hameçon sous les yeux de Matt qui félicitait Bonnie pour sa tactique. "Tout se passe très bien avec lui et il m'a offert un joli cadeau !" dit la blonde en ne tenant pas sur sa chaise.

-"Quoi ?" demanda Matt curieux.

-"Il m'a offert un billet pour..."

-"Pour un concert ?" demanda Bonnie en coupant son amie.

-"Non !" se scandalisa Caroline "C'est terriblement mieux que ça!" déclara la blonde en bougeant les sourcils suggestivement. "Klaus m'emmène avec lui pendant les vacances de Noel à... PARIIIIS !" cria Caroline en se levant de sa chaise et en sautant sur place comme une pauvre fan hystérique devant son idole.

Bonnie et Matt rigolèrent en voyant leur amie blonde sauter de joie ainsi. Finalement, Caroline se calma pour se rasseoir et prendre la main de Bonnie et de Matt. "C'est le plus beau cadeau de Noel de ma vie. Je vais passer 15 jours dans la capitale française des amoureux en plein hiver. Je vais pouvoir admirer la neige tomber du haut de la tour Effel !" dit la belle blonde en serrant fort la main de ses deux amis qui grimacèrent de douleur. La jeune vampiresse le vit et lâcha leur main tout en s'excusant du regard. « J'ai eut peur que partir avec lui pour un voyage ne soit trop tôt mais je n'ai pas pu lui dire non ! »

-"Et la neige ici, cela ne te suffit pas ?" demanda Bonnie avec un petit sourire "Il annonce même une tempête la semaine des vacances !"

Caroline fit un signe de tête négatif pour dire que non, la neige était mieux en France qu'à Mystic Falls.

-"Tu en as de la chance !" dit Matt "Moi je passe Noel avec Rebekah au parc Disney. J'ai gagné deux places pour le jour de Noel sur internet. Je lui ai demandé de venir si cela ne lui paraissait pas trop gamin et elle m'a dit qu'elle serait ravie d'y aller avec moi" dit le blonds en souriant.

-"A Disneyland ?" demanda Caroline avec un sourire "Tu vas voir la parade spéciale Noel et tu vas pouvoir voir le feu d'artifice. J'aurais bien voulu aller le voir aussi. Hé mais peut-être à Paris ? Il me semble qu'il y'en à un là-bas !" dit la blonde en prenant déjà son portable et en regardant sur le net s'il y'en avait vraiment un. "Alléluia il y'en a un !"

-"Alors tu sors vraiment avec Rebekah ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant son ami blond.

-"Nous n'avons rien dit et ce n'est pas officiel mais à Disneyland je compte faire le premier pas !" dit Matt en ne pouvant pas cacher sa rougeur.

-"Je n'aime pas Rebekah car elle m'irrite ! Surtout pendant l'entraînement des cheerleaders, avant-hier où j'ai cru lui bousiller son petit minois" déclara Caroline "Elle veut carrément prendre ma place et elle ne s'en cache pas !" dit scandalisé la belle blonde "Heureusement que Bonnie était-là pour faire la médiatrice sinon j'aurais pété un câble" continua la belle vampiresse aux yeux saphir. "Mais si tu l'aimes bien je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'être avec car j'ai comprit depuis quelque temps que le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore" termina Caroline en faisant sourire Matt.

Un petit silence apaisant s'installa dans la cuisine des Bennett avant que Matt ne demande à la jeune sorcière ce qu'elle faisait pour Noel.

-"Mon père vient et nous allons le passer à deux !" mentit Bonnie en souriant pour mieux faire passer le mensonge. Elle n'allait pas dire que son père allait être à Phoenix car il n'avait pas pu avoir des congés. Il avait seulement son 25 décembre mais cela ne servait à rien de prendre l'avion ce jour-là pour repartir le soir même pour le lendemain.

-"Tu dois être contente qu'il puisse venir car l'année dernière il n'avait pas pu !" dit Matt en tombant dans le panneau ainsi que Caroline.

-"Oui, très contente !" dit Bonnie avant de se lever. "Bon nous allons au cinéma ?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Tu veux que je conduis ?" proposa Matt en se levant "Je sais que tu n'aimes pas conduire quand il y'a de la neige dehors."

-"Non c'est bon, je vais y'arriver" protesta Bonnie "Ce n'est que trois centimètres de neige !"

-"Moi je veux voir le nouveau film avec Tom Cruise !" s'exclama Caroline avec détermination. "Il a vieillit mais il est toujours aussi canon !"

-"Je suis totalement d'accord !" dit Bonnie avec un sourire.

-"C'est bien les filles !" soupira Matt "Allez voir un film au ciné car l'acteur est canon !"

{o}{o}{o}

-"QUOI ?" cria Kol en regardant Rebekah, Klaus et Elijah qui étaient dans le salon du manoir de l'hybride. "Je vais être tout seul au manoir pendant Noel ?" demanda Kol en n'y croyant pas ses oreilles.

-"Oui, tu as très bien comprit Kol !" dit Elijah avec son ton de coincé comme le décrit le plus jeune Mikaelson de la famille.

-"Vous ne pouvez pas me laissez seul ici pendant que Klaus s'éclate à Paris avec l'hystérique de blonde, alors que Rebekah va s'éclater à Disneyland avec le quater-back aux yeux de chiens-battu pendant que toi Elijah tu pars on ne sait où voir on ne sait qui ?" débita Kol en ne supportant pas de n'avoir aucun projet alors que le reste de famille en avait.

-"Oui, tu vas où Elijah ?" demanda Klaus en regardant l'aîné de la famille.

Elijah regardait calmement son frère tout en lui disant : "Ce n'est pas tes affaire Niklaus !"

-"Tu vas voir qui ?" demanda Rebekah en espérant avoir une réponse.

-"Ce n'est pas tes affaires Rebekah !" dit l'originel toujours avec un ton calme et énigmatique. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait ou alors c'était rare.

-"Tu as rencontré une femme c'est ça ?" demanda Kol en souriant "Elle est jolie ? Elle est aussi coincé que toi ?" questionna le vampire en voulant irriter son frère.

-"Ce n'est pas tes affaires Kol !" répliqua Elijah toujours avec le même ton.

-"Cela fait trois fois que tu dis la même phrase" fit remarquer Rebekah "Tu as subi une lobotomisation du cerveau cette nuit ou quoi ?" questionna la belle blonde.

-"Ce n'est pas vos affaires !" dit une dernière fois Elijah avant de partir du salon sous les regards de ses frères et sa sœur.

-"Nan mais sérieux je ne vais pas rester ici ?" demanda Kol en regardant à présent Rebekah et Klaus.

-"Si !" répliquèrent les deux blonds.

-"Mais je vais faire quoi tout seul ? Je vais emmerder qui ? Franchement vous êtes vache de partir. Noel se passe en famille et tout. J'avais déjà acheté vos cadeaux moi !" continua de se plaindre le jeune homme brun.

-"Ah bon ?" demanda Rebekah en plissant les yeux. "Tu n'as jamais passé Noel en famille et tu nous as jamais acheté quoique ce soit !"

-"Ding Dong Bekah, pendant 100 ans j'ai dormi dans une boite grâce à Nik !" dit Kol "Puis même si j'ai mentit, le fait est que je suis tout seul ce jour pourri !"

-"Pauvre petit bébé !" dit Klaus en soufflant d'exaspération "Pendant une semaine il nous as fait chier en disant qu'il croisait Bonnie tout le temps et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et ni lui adresser la parole pour l'énerver et que du coup il s'ennuyait et maintenant il fait un caca nerveux car il va être seul !"

-"Et bien oui !" dit Kol en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

-"Kol ne devrait plus s'ennuyer et se lamenter car ce matin je l'ai entendu dire qu'il allait voir Bonnie et lui faire payer pour son attitude !" dit Rebekah en souriant à Klaus qui avait un sourcil levé.

-"Vous vous reparlez ?" demanda Klaus "Les deux gamins de neuf ans sont à nouveau amis ? Ils vont rejouer tout les deux dans le bac à sable ?" questionna l'hybride en ricanant.

-"Très drôle !" dit Kol en fusillant son frère du regard.

-"Ton esprit va être en paix avec lui-même. On ne va plus entendre tout les jours 'J'ai vu Bonnie au Grill, elle était avec un garçon bizarre.' Dit Rebekah en regardant Klaus.

-"Oui il était bizarre il avait des dessins sur sa peau !" se défendit Kol "Un tatouage de loup sur son épaule. J'ai cru que c'était peut-être le retour d'Aiden, le loup blanc !" inventa Kol.

-"Ou alors 'J'ai vu Bonnie à la cantine et elle n'a pas mangé son assiette à part sa mousse au chocolat'" dit Klaus en entrant dans le jeu de Rebekah.

-"Oui parce que j'étais scandalisé qu'elle gâche toute cette nourriture alors que des enfants en Afrique, au Brésil sont en train de mourir de faim !" se défendit à nouveau Kol. Lui, savait parfaitement qu'il se trouvait des excuses mais ce n'était pas de sa faute -à part les fois ou il l'avait suivit- s'il avait vu Bonnie.

-"A d'autre !" dit Rebekah "Toi et la sorcière vous n'arrivez pas à vous évitez !"

-"Oui et Non et c'est un peu pour ça qu'au lieu de continuer cette comédie lamentable, je l'ai aidé hier à la bibliothèque pour son histoire." dit Kol en regardant Klaus et Rebekah qui avaient l'air étonnés.

-"Je parie que tu lui as donné les mauvaises réponses !" dit la blonde en regardant attentivement le visage de Kol pour y déceler un sourire sadique mais rien.

-"Au début oui car j'aurais bien voulu voir sa tête quand le prof lui aurait rendu la copie mais j'ai fait jouer mon côté gars sympa en l'aidant. Mais elle s'est servi de moi et veut qu'on s'ignore à nouveau mais là elle rêve ! J'ai déjà prévu de me mettre à côté d'elle dans toutes les matières pour l'énerver un petit peu. Rien de bien méchant, juste pour l'embêter un peu..." Termina Kol.

-"Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein ?" demanda Klaus en donnant un demi-sourire à Kol "Irrité les gens par amusement et surtout Bonnie pour voir ses réactions et sa mine énervé. T'es sadomaso !" termina l'hybride en secouant sa tête.

-"Et bien oui je l'avoue j'adore l'embêter pour voir ses réactions, j'aime bien l'irriter et j'aime par dessus tout quand elle réplique car elle est marrante elle !" dit Kol en se levant du canapé. "Alors vous pouvez tous partir à vos vacances, au monde de Mickey et Mini ou allez voir une amante, en fait ça me fera des vacances de vous !" termina le plus jeune des Mikaelson. "Je vais me faire un projet moi-même !" finit définitivement Kol en passant devant Rebekah et Klaus qui avaient un sourire immense sur leur visage.

C'était tout Kol !

{o}{o}{o}

Bonnie était en rage mais elle était aussi en panique.

En rage car toute cette semaine de cours était annulé à cause du mauvais temps. Le verglas, la neige et la tempête de neige qui était annoncé pour la semaine des vacances de Noel était venue une semaine plus tôt. Du coup, son devoir d'histoire n'avait pu être remis au professeur mais ce n'était pas bien grave car il l'aurait à la rentrée. Ce n'était donc pas ça qui mettait en pleine rage Bonnie.

C'était elle-même !

Elle n'était qu'une idiote.

Ce matin en partant pour la ville suivante pour aller voir une vielle amie de sa grand-mère, elle avait bien vu les cinq centimètres de neige mais elle s'était dit qu'elle pouvait le faire si elle conduisait lentement.

Et elle avait eut raison, elle avait réussit et elle avait été heureuse. Elle avait donc passé huit heures chez Shelanor à parler du "bon vieux temps" et pour récupérer un livre de sorcellerie. Il semblerait qu'en effet, Shelanor savait que les Bennett étaient des sorcières. Après avoir eut du mal à quitter la maison de cette gentille dame, Bonnie avait donc reprit sa voiture pour retourner chez elle. La neige tombait rapidement mais avec les balais d'essuie glace, ce n'était qu'une petite formalité. Mais plus elle avançait et plus la neige tombait rapidement. Ses balais d'essuie glace étaient à vitesse maximum mais la jeune sorcière ne voyait plus rien.

La neige qui tombait rendait complètement impossible toute visibilité et la nuit tombant doucement non plus. Bonnie était incapable de voir ne serait-ce qu'à cinq mètres.

-"J'y étais preeesque !" cria la jeune femme en roulant en deuxième et même pas à 10/Kh. Elle devait être à deux kilomètres de Mysric Falls. Que devait-elle faire ? Continuer et risquer de bousiller sa nouvelle voiture en tombant dans le fossé de deux mètres ou alors se mettre sur le bas côté et attendre que cela s'améliore ? "Stupide tempête, stupide, stupide, stupide tempête de neige" vociféra la sorcière "T'étais censé arriver la semaine des vacances!" hurla-t-elle tout en se mettant sur le côté et en arrêtant la voiture. Elle actionna néanmoins les feux de détresses au cas où une autre personne dans sa voiture avait fait la même connerie qu'elle. Enfin cela l'étonnerait bien fort car il n'y'avait pas plus débile qu'elle !

-"Tu récoltes ce que ta stupidité et ton inconscience à semé Bonnie" se dit elle même la jeune femme avant de mettre sa station de radio sur les informations. Au même moment elle entendit l'un des mecs sérieux dire :

_L'Etat d'urgence vient d'être énoncé par le centre météorologique et aussi les maires des communes à cause de la tempête de neige qui vient frapper plus tôt que prévu. Pour votre sécurité il est demandé de ne pas sortir de chez vous et de rester bien au chaud. Ne prenez en aucun cas votre voiture ou autres véhiculent et ne sortez pas dehors. _

-"C'est maintenant que tu le dis idiot ?" cria la belle métisse en changeant de station. "Si bien la météo ne sait plus prévoir le temps !" dit-elle pour quand même se défendre.

Bonnie allait continuer de s'en prendre à elle et à ce pauvre homme à la radio quand elle entendit son portable sonner. Elle prit rapidement son portable pour voir que c'était Caroline qui l'appelait. Instantanément, Bonnie décrocha.

-"_Allô Bonnie sa va ?" demanda Caroline. "Nous sommes bloqué au Grill Matt, Rebekah, Kol, Klaus et moi à cause de la tempête de neige. Il est presque impossible de sortir même pour nous. Toi tu es toujours chez l'ami de ta grand-mère, en sécurité ?" expliqua la blonde. _

-"Je suis une débile Caroline !" dit Bonnie pour simple réponse.

-"_Pourquoi ?" Questionna la blonde "Ca va bien ?" _

-"Je suis bloquée à deux-trois kilomètres de Mystic Falls dans ma voiture sur le bas-côté. Je voyais plus rien et pour ne pas foncer sur quelque chose j'étais obligée de m'arrêter et maintenant je suis complètement bloqué dans cette stupide voiture !" expliqua en trombe la jeune sorcière.

-"_Oh Bonnie !" s'écria Caroline avec irritation "Tu n'as pas entendu la radio ?" cria la blonde au téléphone "Tu as de l'eau avec toi ? Tu as une couverture pour te garder chaud ? Tu as assez de carburant pour faire aller le chauffage la nuit ? Tu as quelque chose pour manger ?" bombarda de question la vampiresse en laissant son irritation de côté pour prendre une voix inquiète. . _

-"J'ai assez de carburant, j'ai une bouteille d'eau d'un litre et j'ai mon gros gilet et un litre de soupe grâce à Shelanor." répliqua Bonnie en se rassurant elle-même.

_-"En gros c'est son cerveau qu'elle à pas avec elle" _entendit Bonnie. Le pire c'est qu'elle savait de qui venait cette phrase.

-"Dit à cet andouille de Kol que j'ai entendu !" maugréa Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils.

_-"Surtout ne bouge pas Bonnie, tu dois rester dans la voiture et attendre que ça ce calme !" dit lentement Caroline "Avec un peu de chance dans quelques heures c'est finit !" _

-"Peut-être mais s'il y'a un mètre de neige je fais comment pour revenir ?"

-_"Bouge pas ...!" _entendit la sorcière avant que la conversation au téléphone ne soit abruptement interrompu. Elle ne savait pas si c'était Klaus, Matt ou Kol qui l'avait dit mais ce n'était pas Caroline.

Bonnie essaya à nouveau d'appeler Caroline mais sans succès. Les communications devaient être coupées à cause de cette saleté de tempête.

-"Fais chier !" cria la sorcière en tapant contre son volant.

La belle jeune femme regardait à nouveau à travers son pare-brise pour voir que la tempête ne semblait pas se calmer. Si ça ne s'arrêtait pas d'ici demain, la neige allait l'emprisonner dans sa voiture.

-"Faisons le calcul" dit tout haut la sorcière. Entendre sa propre voix était source de maîtrise de sa panique. "Mon réservoir est à un peu moins de 3/4, je peux utiliser le chauffage un peu plus de quatre heures, j'ai mon gilet qui tient extrêmement chaud et j'ai de l'eau. J'ai aussi la soupe aux tomates de cette bonne vieille Shelanor que je vais remercier dès que tout ça sera finit. J'ai les moyens de tenir largement !" sourit la sorcière en étant contente de cette conclusion. "Pas besoin de paniquer !" relativisa-t-elle. "C'est juste que tu es toute seule et stupide, débile!"

Géniale !

Que pouvait-elle faire à part s'ennuyer et s'en prendre à elle-même ?

Jouer à un jeu sur son portable !

-"Calme tes nerfs avec Angry Birds Bonnie !" se dit la belle métisse en ouvrant l'application sur son i-phone.

{o}{o}{o}

Et cela fonctionnait car pendant trente minutes, la jeune femme était complètement dans son jeu qu'elle ne vit pas sa porte du côté passager s'ouvrir et quelqu'un s'installer à côté d'elle.

-"Je viens pour te tenir compagnie et rassurer l'hystérique Caroline qui s'inquiète à mort pour toi!" dit tout à coup une voix qui fit hurler Bonnie de peur. La jeune sorcière par reflexe ferma son poing et tapa l'individu qui venait d'entrer en plein visage.

-"Non mais sa va pas la tête ?" hurla l'homme qui n'avait pu esquiver le poing de la jeune femme qu'il avait reçut en plein nez.

Bonnie regardait le jeune homme bruns aux yeux noisette avant de fermer les yeux fortement et de se rassurer. Elle se massa aussi la main car elle s'était fait extrêmement mal.

Ce n'était que Kol ! Ca va ! Ce n'était pas un malade mentale, c'était qu'un vampire originel.

-"Alors je brave cette stupide tempête au risque de me congeler sur place pour voir si tu vas bien et je m'attrape un coup de poing par une femme?" demanda Kol en sentant déjà son nez se remettre bien en place.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?" arracha Bonnie d'un coup de dent. "Puis c'est toi le malade ! Tu m'as fais peur à rentrer comme ça !"

-"Je viens pour voir si tu vas bien et car Caroline n'arrête pas de s'inquiéter pour toi ainsi que Matt !" expliqua Kol en sentant la portière se refermer grâce aux pouvoirs de Bonnie.

-"Vraiment ?" questionna Bonnie en regardant bizarrement le vampire originel. Sa voix c'était adoucit et son visage aussi. "Tu es venu pour qu'ils arrêtent de s'inquiéter et pour voir si j'allais bien ?" continua la sorcière en se sentant extrêmement touché par cette attention du vampire... qu'elle avait essayé d'éviter à nouveau samedi soir après la sortie au cinéma, le dimanche et hier matin.

Kol remarqua l'adoucissement dans le timbre de voix de Bonnie et il souriait ! Elle croyait qu'il était venu par sympathie. Et bien elle n'avait pas tort mais il pouvait toujours mentir !

-"Si c'est moi qui suis ici c'est parce que j'ai perdu à la courte-paille au Grill contre Rebekah et Klaus. C'est donc moi qui suis ton partenaire !" s'exclama le vampire en aimant le roulement d'yeux de Bonnie. Son petit mensonge avait l'effet escompté.

-"Et bien t'aurais pas dû !" dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine "Tu peux retourner au Grill et leur dire que tout va bien !" continua-t-elle en regardant à travers son pare-brise.

-"T'es dingue ! Je ne vais pas me taper à nouveau cette tempête de neige. C'était déjà assez difficile d'arriver jusqu'à toi et je n'ai pas envie de tourner en rond au cas-ou je me perds !" expliqua Kol en fronçant les sourcils.

Bonnie soupira pour dire de se calmer. C'était super ! Maintenant elle était coincée avec Kol Mikaelson. De toutes les personnes, il fallait que ce soit Kol. Mon Dieu !

-"Sinon, comment ça va depuis la bibliothèque ?" commença Kol "Tu sais la fois ou tu t'es servi de moi pour savoir quoi mettre sur ta dissertation et qu'une fois fait tu es parti rapidement. Depuis tu m'as évité le samedi soir au Grill, le dimanche et hier matin à la boulangerie !" dit Kol en venant tout de suite aux faits. "Tu m'as profondément blessé Bonnie ! Et moi qui croyait qu'on allait enfin pouvoir devenir ami après tout ce qu'on à vécu ensemble et les épreuves difficiles que nous avons traversés!" termina le vampire en ne pouvant s'empêcher de jouer sur l'émotion de la blessure.

Bonnie soupira à nouveau mais d'agacement avant de tourner sa tête vers la droite pour regarder le vampire qui l'avait fixé depuis le début.

-"Je t'évitais ?" questionna-t-elle en jouant la carte de l'ignorance. "Mince, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. T'es sûr ? Peut-être que je ne t'ai tout simplement pas vu !" dit-elle en émettant une hypothèse qu'elle savait fausse.

Kol rigola quelques secondes, amusé par la réplique de Bonnie. Voilà ce qu'il aimait bien !

-"Difficile à croire !" admit Kol "Mais tout ça ce n'est pas bien grave" poursuivit-il en arborant un grand sourire blanc "Car maintenant on est coincé dans ta nouvelle voiture ! C'est très étrange d'être à nouveau à deux ! C'est comme toutes ces rencontres la semaine et demi ou nous tenions notre engagement, ça aussi c'était étrange." finit-il un peu plus sérieux et en ne regardant plus Bonnie mais à travers la vitre de son propre côté.

-"Oui étrange" admit Bonnie en regardant elle aussi du côté de sa vitre.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux êtres surnaturels qui étaient perdu dans leurs propres pensées. Tout deux se ressassaient les fois où ils s'étaient vu la semaine et demie alors qu'ils s'ignoraient.

Et ils confirmèrent ce qu'ils pensaient depuis leur accord :

Aussi étrange et insensé qu'étaient la situation entre eux, ils ne pouvaient PAS s'éviter !

C'était comme si quelque chose faisait exprès qu'ils se croisent. Quelque chose qui était beaucoup plus fort que leur volonté, qu'eux tout simplement.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A :**….

**Matt Donovan :**** Merci pour la lecture de ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié car je peux dire dans le suivant qu'il y'aura beaucoup de confession et un petit moment intime ? **

**Caroline Forbes :**** Comme quoi ? L'auteur ne m'a rien dit à moi, pourquoi elle dit tout aux autres sauf à moi, Kol et Rebekah ?**

**Bonnie Bennett :**** Car tu ne sais pas garder un secret longtemps Caroline ! Rebekah non plus et Kol fait toujours tout le contraire de ce qu'on lui demande.**

**Caroline Forbes :**** Non, ce n'est pas vrai pour moi ! **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Pour moi non plus ! **

**Bonnie Bennett :**** Tais-toi Kol ! **

**Kol Mikaelson :**** Pourquoi ? Il est hors de question que je me taise ! **

**Matt Donovan****: Kol vient de nous prouver qu'il fait tout le contraire de ce qu'on lui demande ! **

**Caroline Forbes :**** Mais on s'en fou de Kol là ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Klaus Mikaelson****: Vraiment ma douce ? **

**Caroline Forbes :**** Oui, je veux vraiment savoir ! **

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** Et bien tu n'as qu'à lire le chapitre qui va arriver la semaine prochaine…* voyant Caroline lui faire les yeux doux* Désolé ma douce mais l'auteur m'a dit de ne rien te dire sinon elle allait me tuer dans sa fiction et te rendre malheureuse. **

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** Et j'en ai les pouvoirs mwahahah alors met toi à genoux devant moi Klaus ! **

**Klaus Mikaelson :**** *Regard meurtrier et glaciale***

**WhiteBlackGrey :**** Euh…non c'est bon ! Je blaguais…**

**WARNIG, ATTENTION, C'EST L'INSTANT SPOILER ET UN PEU DE RALERIE.**

**Alors comme vous le savez surement, le vendredi matin je me lève et la quatrième chose que je fais c'est de voir ce qu'il c'est passé hier sur notre série. Du coup, je sais comment commence l'épisode pilote de The Originals. Et bien sûr, je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre mon clavier et de vous témoigner ce que j'ai aimé et ce que je n'ai pas du tout aimé (même si pour la pluaprt vous vous en foutez lol et je comprends) **

**Ce que j'ai aimé****: **

**Voir le nouveau sorcier Marcel ! Je trouve qu'il est cool et qu'il déchire. Je l'aime déjà même si je sais qu'il n'est pas un allié de Klaus dans ce qui va suivre. **

**J'aime bien Camille ! Grosse surprise car au début j'avais eut peur qu'elle ne soit qu'une pâle copie de Caroline. Or je trouve qu'elle est sympa, agréable. Je vois en elle une confidente pour Klaus. (Pas romantique non ! ) Mais quelqu'un qui peut se révéler important pour notre hybride. La scène ou elle parle des artistes et de ce qu'ils ressentent et bien je trouve que cela décrit Klaus ! **

**Elijah ! Je l'adore cet originel et je trouve que c'est lui le meilleur dans cet épisode. On voit qu'il tient à Katherine et cela fait plaisir à voir. **

**Klaus et le coup de téléphone à Caroline ! C'est si mignon qu'il pense à elle. **

**Voilà pour les points positifs. Maintenant je vais passer au négatif. **

**Ce que je n'ai pas aimé :**

**Je n'apprécie pas la sorcière… je ne sais plus son prénom… Bah ce n'est pas trop important ! Franchement je trouve qu'elle est un peu plate alors qu'elle doit être une rebelle ! Je ne sais pas mais pour l'instant je ne l'aime pas ! **

**Enfin la deuxième chose que je n'aime pas du tout c'est Hayley qui serait enceinte de… Klaus !** **J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer avec ma barre de céréale quand j'ai vu ceci ! C'est impensable et inimaginable ! Klaus peut procréer maintenant. J'ai vu beaucoup de poste de gens qui se plaignent que cela ressemble un peu à Twilight mais version Loups… ils n'ont pas totalement tort. J'aime bien le Klaroline et là je dois dire que pour les purs fans de ce ship cela doit être monstrueux pour vous. Fin bref, je n'aime pas trop ce rebondissement…**

**Cependant, l'idée de voir Klaus en papa me met d'humeur curieuse. C'est pour cette raison que je vais regarder The Originals si il y'a une saison 1 de commander bien entendu. J'aime le Klaroline (pas au point d'envoyer des menaces aux réalisateurs ou d'arrêter the originals) mais là ça va être hyper difficile je trouve presque impossible même. Puis même, ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose nous déplaît que nous devons condamner la série ou insulter les nouveaux acteurs comme j'ai vu sur certains sites… Nous ne pouvons pas toujours tout avoir et il faut savoir que c'est les réalisateurs qui décident. **

**Etant fan de Bonnie je n'ai jamais ce que je veux pour elle (sauf quelque fois) donc niveau frustration je suis au summum lol.**

**Voilà j'arrête là car j'ai encore fait une note longue. Encore je ne suis qu'à la moitié de ce que je pense…**


	25. La tempête des révélations Partie2

**Bonjour à toutes ! Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et vos avis sur mon histoire et sur la série The Originals. Je le fais collectivement car je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à chacune d'entre vous (Stupide devoirs, stupide kiné et stupide ordinateur que j'ai pfff) Mais j'accueille les nouvelles lectrices.**

**Pour en revenir à la série…Je vois bien que les Klaroliniennes ont eut le cœur brisé ! Mais ne vous en faite pas ! Il y'a de nombreuses auteures du Klaroline sur ce site et elles font de belles histoire sur ce couple. Ah oui ! Je tiens à préciser que Marcel est un vampire et non un sorcier comme j'ai noté dans le chapitre précédent. Je me suis trompée lol. **

**Pour répondre à ta question Nanak, je suis aussi nostalgique du Bamon mais malheureusement je ne compte pas réécrire sur eux :-(**

**Donc même si je n'ai pas trop le temps, un grand merci à :**

**Mel023 **

**GilmoreGossip **

**SweetyK **

**Iman **

**Jenifael09 **

**Vampire06 :**

**Nina59210 :**

**HowimymHN :**

**Saar****aaah :**

**Nanak :**

**XxLegend-AutomnexX :** _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis contente de voir que tu aimes bien mon histoire. J'espère de tout cœur que la fin va te plaire. Merci aussi de ton avis sur le Spin-Off ! Je crois que beaucoup de personnes ont eut les mêmes réactions que nous._

**Mkittycat1 :** _Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un commentaire. J'espère que mon histoire va bien t'aider pour ton français alors. __Bon courage. Thank you so much for your support. _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Nouvelle Menace, Nouveau Rapprochement !

**Chapitre 24 **

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Précédemment !**

_Un long silence s'installa entre les deux êtres surnaturels qui étaient perdu dans leurs propres pensées. Tout deux se ressassaient les fois où ils s'étaient vu la semaine et demie alors qu'ils s'ignoraient. _

_Et ils confirmèrent ce qu'ils pensaient depuis leur accord :_

_Aussi étrange et insensé qu'étaient la situation entre eux, ils ne pouvaient PAS s'éviter ! _

_C'était comme si quelque chose faisait exprès qu'ils se croisent. Quelque chose qui était beaucoup plus fort que leur volonté, qu'eux ! _

**Maintenant ! **

A présent, cela faisait bien une heure et demi que Kol et Bonnie étaient coincés dans la voiture de cette dernière. La tempête de neige était toujours aussi forte et violente, elle ne faiblissait pas au plus grand agacement de Bonnie qui voulait à tout prix rentrer chez elle et ne plus écouter Kol parler des professeurs du lycée qui étaient ennuyant et ne savaient rien surtout les professeurs d'Histoire. En ce moment, il parlait aussi des filles les plus belles du lycée ! Il avait même fait une liste.

Cette conversation intéressait Bonnie mais elle ne le faisait pas montrer. En fait, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de savoir si elle faisait partie de cette liste et si oui, à quelle position. Malheureusement, Kol ne l'avait pas mentionné du tout ! Ce qui vexa profondément la jeune sorcière qui était obligée de masquer sa blessure. Elle se sentait idiote d'être blessée, après tout la beauté n'était que superficielle, la beauté intérieure comptait le plus... Bon d'accord, la beauté extérieure comptait aussi quand même !

-"Enfin la première personne que j'ai mit sur ma liste c'est ..."

-"Je m'en fiche de ta stupide liste, tu ne peux pas te taire car depuis une heure et demie tu me saoul !" coupa Bonnie en s'énervant contre le vampire originel qui ne faisait que la fixer en retour, le visage neutre.

-"Tu n'es pas marrante comme fille !" déclara Kol d'un ton monotone. "Je fais un EFFORT pour être courtois et dire de ne pas se faire chier en te parlant correctement et dire de ne pas s'enterrer dans un silence de mort" se plaignit Kol "Et TOI tu continues de faire ta pimbêche !" dit-il "C'est toi qui ne veut même pas être gentille avec moi !" termina le vampire en prenant la soupe à la tomate dans la thermo que Bonnie avait avec elle grâce à l'amie de sa grand-mère. Le vampire prit ensuite le couvercle et s'en versa une tasse avant de le boire. "Ce n'est pas mauvais mais j'ai connu mieux !" admit-il avant de verser une tasse et de le tendre à Bonnie.

-"T'es dingue !" s'exclama-t-elle en regardant la tasse qu'il lui tendait "Il y'a ta bave dessus et tes microbes !"

-"Et en plus d'être inamicale, méchante, tu es une nunuche !" dit le vampire en tendant toujours la tasse vers la jeune sorcière. "Allez prends-le, ma bave est encore mieux que celle des crapauds et considère ce geste comme un geste de paix !" insista l'originel en mettant son irritation de côté pour essayer d'être le plus poli possible. Cependant, si elle continuait à agir ainsi, il allait perdre patience.

Bonnie regardait longuement la tasse de soupe avant de lever les yeux en l'air et de la prendre. "Une soupe à la tomate comme offre de paix !" pouffa-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur l'objet mais en faisant bien attention que cela ne soit pas au même endroit que Kol.

Le vampire originel sourit au geste de Bonnie avant de regarder à travers le pare-brise. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de rentrer à Mystic Falls. En plus, il y'avait déjà au moins vingt centimètres de neige et il n'était que 22h47 !

Un nouveau et long silence venait de s'installer entre les deux êtres surnaturels. Ce silence dura quinze minutes. La radio ne fonctionnait plus dans la voiture de la jeune sorcière et le niveau de carburant diminuait peu à peu.

Kol entendit Bonnie soupirer avant de prendre une nouvelle fois l'initiative pour une discussion. Une discussion ou il allait s'assurer qu'elle participe cette fois-ci.

-"Et si on jouait à un jeu ?" demanda-t-il en regardant Bonnie qui avait tourné sa tête pour le regarder avec des yeux bizarres.

-"Ne prononce pas cette phrase avec ce ton là car on dirait le psychopathe de Saw !" dit-elle avec un frisson. Or, elle avait horreur de ces films. C'était pire que de la torture. Le mec qui avait réalisé ce film ne devait pas être totalement sain d'esprit. Pas du tout même !

-"Saw ? C'est quoi ça ?" demanda Kol en ne comprenant pas à quoi faisait référence Bonnie.

-"C'est un film d'horreur !" répondit Bonnie en frissonnant de dégout rien qu'en parlant de ça.

-"Tu as peur des films d'horreur ?" questionna Kol en souriant intérieurement. Bonnie était en train de lui parler !

-"Je n'aime pas les films de possession ou avec le Diable car avec tout ce qui m'arrive je me dis que ça c'est réelle. Pour ce qui est de Saw, ce n'est pas vraiment de la peur mais du dégout !" expliqua la belle métisse "C'est pire que de la torture !"

-"Pourquoi ? C'est quoi l'histoire de ce film ?" demanda le vampire en étant curieux. C'était certainement un film qu'il allait voir par simple curiosité...

-"C'est un malade qui kidnappe des gens qui ont fait des choses mal dans leur vie. Il emprisonne ces personnes dans des pièges qu'il à conçu lui-même et s'ils veulent survivre ils doivent repousser leur limites."

-"Comme ?"

-"Leur mettre un masque autour du cou avec des clous de 10 centimètres, si la personne ne résout pas une énigme et bien le masque se referme doucement sur son visage. Après, ce sont des gens emprisonnés par des chaînes en fer et qui doivent par exemple se couper la jambe pour sortir de la pièce piégé. Ils doivent même se tuer ente-eux pour survivre. Ou encore disloquer les membres d'une femme qui devaient mettre sa main dans de l'acide pour récupérer une clé...Bouh, tout les trucs horrible de ce genre" termina Bonnie en faisant une grimace. "Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un soit aussi timbré que le réalisateur de ce film !" termina la sorcière pratiquement sûre que personne ne pouvait être aussi horrible pour faire une chose pareille.

-"Mes méthodes de tortures sont complètement démodés !" se scandalisa Kol en regardant attentivement du coin de l'œil la réaction de Bonnie...

Inestimable.

Elle avait sa bouche grande ouverte et un regard qui en disait long. "Je plaisante ! Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ce genre de pratique. C'est in..."

-"Inhumain !" dit Bonnie à la place du vampire qui fit un signe de tête pour confirmer. "Même vous à côté vous êtes des enfants de cœur !" admit la sorcière en donnant un petit sourire rapide.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux êtres surnaturels pour la troisième fois avant que cette fois-ci, cela ne sois Bonnie qui le brise.

-"Bon... A quoi tu veux 'jouer' Kol ?" questionna-t-elle en regardant le vampire sourire. Il avait raison en disant qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'effort pour être courtoise alors que lui si ! C'est pour cette raison que maintenant, elle essayait de l'être.

-"Et bien j'aimerais que nous deux on soit honnête l'un envers l'autre" dit doucement le vampire "Donc au lieu de faire un action-vérité, je te propose de jouer qu'à vérité !" proposa le vampire vieux de plus de 1000 ans. "Je pense que c'est un bon début pour créer une amitié non ? "

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en réfléchissant. C'était bizarre d'entendre Kol dire ceci ! Se dire la vérité l'un à l'autre ! L'idée était totalement bizarre. Serait-ce la tempête de neige qui le rendait ainsi ? Mais pourquoi pas ? Si le but était vraiment de mieux se connaître et de devenir...ami !

-"As-tu triché pour avoir de bon résultats dans presque tout les domaines ?" finit par demander Bonnie en commençant ainsi leur jeu de vérité.

Kol se mit à rire avant de secouer sa tête. "Je n'en reviens pas que tu me poses cette question" dit-il en plaçant une main sur son cœur et en faisant mine d'être blessé.

-"Répond !" ordonna Bonnie en faisant de grand yeux.

-"Non, j'ai une intelligence naturelle !" répondit le vampire sous les yeux suspect de Bonnie "C'est la vérité pure et simple Bennett" dit un peu plus fort le jeune homme aux yeux noisettes.

-"Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre mais je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute" dit la belle métisse en plissant les yeux "Et pour ta popularité soudaine ?" questionna-t-elle "Il n'y'a pas de pouvoirs surnaturel là-dedans ?"

-"Non seulement je suis doté d'une intelligence naturelle mais je suis aussi doté d'une beauté naturelle ainsi que d'un charisme que de nombreux politiciens peuvent envier !" répondit Kol en soulevant les sourcils suggestivement. "Au passage tu m'as posé deux questions Bonnie, à mon tour !" fit remarquer l'homme d'une vingtaine d'année physiquement.

-"Vas-y !" dit la sorcière secouant la tête face à la vantardise de Kol.

-"J'ai entendu Caroline dire que tu étais toujours vierge, c'est vrai ?" demanda le vampire en souriant comme un gros pervers et en appréciant de voir le visage de Bonnie s'enflammer tout à coup.

-"Quoi ? Quand a-t-elle dit ça ?" questionna Bonnie en toussant à cause de sa salive qu'elle avait ravalée rapidement. "Puis d'abord, je ne réponds pas car ce n'est pas tes oignons !"

-"Premièrement, c'est à moi de poser les questions et deuxièmement, répond !" ordonna Kol en ricanant intérieurement en voyant la sorcière Bennett aussi gênée.

-"...Oui..." dit rapidement Bonnie en se trouvant bête et aussi nul d'avouer ça ! Puis pourquoi Caroline avait parlé de ça ? Quand ? A qui ? Dans quelles circonstances ?

-"Bah voilà ce n'était pas une question difficile" dit le vampire avec un demi-sourire que Bonnie ignorait. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder Kol avec ce sourire ! "Deuxième question, qu'est-ce que tu pensais de moi au début ?" questionna Kol en étant soudainement sérieux.

C'est son sérieux et la question en elle-même qui prenait au dépourvu Bonnie. "C'est quoi tes deux questions ?" questionna-t-elle "Elles sont nulles !" fit-elle remarquer.

-"Pas du tout !" répliqua Kol "Réponds et sois honnête" dit-il toujours avec son air sérieux.

Bonnie soupira avant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Alors que pensait-elle de lui au début ?

-"Et bien à première vu" commença hésitante Bonnie "Tu étais...comment dire...tu ne m'avais pas l'air d'un vampire cruel, sanguinaire." admit la sorcière "En te regardant, on ne penserait même pas que tu sois un vampire. Juste quelqu'un de mignon et banal !" avoua rapidement la sorcière. "Mais une fois que tu as ouvert la bouche pour me menacer j'ai vite comprit mon erreur ! Tu étais un gros crétin" déclara-t-elle sous l'écoute attentive de Kol qui avait un sourire niais sur le visage.

-"Mignon hein ?" dit-il en soulevant ses sourcils avant de plisser les yeux "Et gros crétin ?"

Bonnie leva les yeux en l'air. Elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'il était laid alors que c'était tout le contraire. "Toi et ton ego, vous êtes impossible et oui crétin ! " décréta-t-elle. "Sinon, maintenant c'est moi de poser la question et c'est la même que la tienne. Que pensais-tu de moi au début ?" Kol voulait la vérité et il l'avait eut, maintenant, Bonnie voulait qu'il lui dise aussi la vérité.

Kol soupira ! C'est lui qui avait commencé et il était certain que Bonnie allait continuer. C'était à son tour à être honnête. "Alors quand je t'ai vu ouvrir la porte de ta maison le soir ou nous sommes venu secourir la blonde, je me suis dit que tu étais très mignonne, que tu avais un beau visage et une belle voix. Mais quand tu m'as dit de "la fermer" tu m'as terriblement énervé et je t'ai trouvé irrespectueuse et agaçante ! Une vraie peste" termina Kol en admirant Bonnie qui venait de croiser ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-"Mignone ?" demanda-t-elle incrédule mais avec un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas dissimuler. A ce compliment, elle avait même sentit une remontée de sa propre estime esthétique. "Pourtant tu m'as bien dit que je ne ressemblais à rien !" poursuivit la sorcière.

-"Non, j'ai dit que tu portais des guenilles !" nuança Kol "Attends le pull blanc était trop moche et le pantalon large... je préfère me taire !" termina le vampire en ne préférant pas aller plus loin. " Allez c'est à mon tour de poser une question" reprit-il après une dizaine de secondes de silence "Pourquoi tu as voulu m'aider dans le passé ? Je te faisais vivre un enfer et toi tu t'es approché de moi !" expliqua Kol "Ce que je trouve bizarre!

Cette question, Kol voulait la lui poser il y'a longtemps mais il n'avait pas pu ou alors il n'avait pas obtenu une réponse. C'était aussi pour cette question que Kol avait proposé le jeu de vérité qui marchait à merveille car Bonnie lui répondait honnêtement. Ce jeu était un bon concept pour tirer les vers du nez d'une personne. En temps normal, il savait que Bonnie n'aurait pas répondu.

Justement, Bonnie hésitait à répondre à cette question. Kol venait de monter d'un cran pour les questions. Il avait déjà commencé fort. Pour un vampire qui avait dormi pendant cent ans, il connaissait bien les principes de ce jeu. Mais là, Bonnie avait l'impression que la tournure prenait un tournant... personnel, rempli de tension.

-"Parce que j'ai comprit comment tu fonctionnais" déclara telle après trente secondes de silence. "Je ne te comprenais pas et pour moi tu n'étais qu'un vampire sadique incapable d'émotions mais quand j'ai vu ton toi humain, j'ai vu une personnalité que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. J'ai vu comment le Kol humain parlait, agissait avec Henrik et je me suis dit au début que c'était impossible, que cela ne pouvait pas être toi quand tu étais humain mais …je me suis trompée." expliqua avec sincérité la sorcière. "Quand nous avons passé l'après-midi avec Henrik, j'ai vu qu'il y'avait toujours ce Kol humain en toi et que tu l'enfouissais face aux autres, aux humains..." rajouta la belle métisse en n'osant pas regarder Kol qui lui n'hésitait pas à la fixer intensément du regard. "Je voulais le faire pour Henrik et surtout pour toi !" dit-elle mal à l'aise tout en touchant les boutons de sa radio pour essayer de capter un signal. Sans succès.

Kol sentit pendant un bon moment son cœur battre. Alors Bonnie avait vraiment voulu l'aider pour Henrik mais surtout pour lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle avait voulu briser la carapace sombre et sans vie qu'il s'était forgé à la mort d'Henrik… C'était stupide mais il était touché.

-"Alors même aux yeux de Bonnie Bennett je méritais d'être sauvé !" s'exclama Kol sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour lui enlever sa gêne. Elle était marrante quand elle faisait ça !

-"Et toi !" dit tout à coup la sorcière en arrêtant de toucher les boutons de sa radio "Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué dès le départ ? J'ai bien comprit que tu n'hésitais pas à éliminer tout ceux qui te parlaient mal ou te regardaient de travers. Pourquoi ai-je eut le privilège de rester en vie pour que tu m'en fasses voir de toutes les couleurs ?" questionna-t-elle le menton levé en l'air.

Alors là, c'était la question qu'elle s'était posé de nombreuses fois ! Elle avait une piste mais elle n'avait jamais été confirmée par Kol.

-"La réponse n'est pas simple car moi même je ne comprenais pas au début ! " avoua Kol en regardant la belle métisse. "Mais maintenant je sais la réponse." affirma-t-il avec entrain.

-"Eclaire-moi !"

-"Parce que tu m'intriguais !" dit le vampire originel. "Tout les humains que j'ai croisé me regardaient avec peur, dédain, mépris. Les sorcières tremblaient de peur rien qu'en m'entendant parler. Les autres vampires fuyaient au loin comme des lâches." expliqua-t-il en se ressassant les nombreuses années ou la peur étaient la principale émotion qu'il faisait ressortir chez les autres. " Tout le monde avait peur de moi mais toi, je n'ai pas décelé cette peur quand j'ai regardé dans tes yeux. Je t'ai menacé plusieurs fois de te tuer, de te faire mal et je n'ai jamais vu cette once que je cherchais désespérément dans ton regard." raconta le jeune homme aux yeux noisettes et au parfum envoutant. "J'étais frustré et intrigué. C'est pour cette raison que je ne t'ai pas tué, je voulais voir la peur avant mais une fois que je l'ai vu, j'étais dégouté de moi-même !" termina l'originel en léchant ses lèvres qui devenaient sèches.

Bonnie avait écouté attentivement ce qu'avait dit Kol et elle comprenait mieux son attitude à son égard à cette époque. Elle l'avait déstabilisé et ce n'était pas comme à son habitude. Elle avait modifié son quotidien de 1000 ans !

Les deux êtres surnaturels se plongèrent tout deux dans leurs pensées, ressassant ce qu'avait dit l'autre sur eux-mêmes. En fait, ce n'était que des compliments et des éloges...

Incroyable !

Ils avaient réussit à dire ce qu'ils pensaient l'un l'autre sans s'insulter, se piquer ou se disputer... Etrange et inhabituel pour les deux êtres qui trouvaient que cette situation était... cliché !

Il fallait tout de suite la gâcher ! pensèrent-ils au même moment.

-"J'ai dit tout ça mais tu es rempli de défauts !" dirent en même temps l'originel et la sorcière. Bonnie fronça les sourcils vers Kol pendant que ce dernier venait de croiser les bras contre sa poitrine.

-"Ah ouais ?" demanda Kol "Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Bennett !" dit le vampire en secouant la tête.

-"Tiens tu reviens à Bennett ?" questionna la sorcière "Tu régresses niveau cervelle mon pauvre !"

-"Ben voyons ! " S'exclama Kol en levant les bras en l'air...enfin juste assez pour ne pas démolir le toit de la voiture de Bonnie.

-"Oui MONSIEUR, le vantard, l'arrogant de service qui se croit pour Dieu. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi vantarde de ma vie. Tu détrônes Damon Salvatore et de loin" assura la belle métisse en haussant le ton et en s'énervant elle-même. "Puis tu es aussi d'un naturel agaçant. Une fois encore tu voles la palme d'or à Damon. Et en plus d'être agaçant tu es irritant ce qui revient à la même chose." déclara-t-elle en regardant avec ardeur les yeux de Kol qui lui envoyaient des éclairs.

-"C'est bon tu as finit pour que je puisse à mon tour te dire tes innombrables défauts ?" questionna le vampire en donnant un sourire complètement faux.

-"Je suis loin d'avoir finit monsieur je ne suis jamais content !" affirma la sorcière Bennett en pointant du doigt la poitrine de Kol et en le tapant trois fois avec. Kol prit la main de Bonnie avant de la couper dans son élan en reprenant la parole.

-"Tu crois que toi tu es un cadeau du ciel peut-être ?" demanda Kol en lâchant la main de Bonnie. "Tu es une vraie moralisatrice de première. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi borné, têtue dans ses principes que toi. Tu devrais peut-être même te présenter pour être Ambassadrice de la Paix dans le Monde avec ces principes là." ironisa le jeune homme.

-"N'importe quoi crétin !" insulta la sorcière. "Ecoutes ne viens pas m'agacer car ci c'est pour faire ça je t'éjecte de MA voiture !"

-"C'est toi la crétine de nous deux ! Mademoiselle le juge. Tu es aussi irritante que Rebekah et Klaus réunit. Heureusement, que tu n'es pas ma sœur ou je crois que je me serais suicidé avec le pieu en chêne Blanc !" dit Kol en se mettant face à Bonnie qui avait mit son corps vers lui.

-"Dommage alors !" déclara Bonnie rouge de colère. "Ta phrase me fait regretter de ne pas être ta sœur !"

-"Idiote. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour ne pas te contraindre à te taire ou à dormir en ce moment même."

-"J'ai de la veine de venus, tu ne peux pas me contraindre !" dit Bonnie en souriant victorieusement.

-"Non mais je peux toujours t'assommer !" dit le vampire dans un ton suggestif.

Bonnie leva les yeux et Kol en fit de même quand il l'entendit murmurer qu'il était beaucoup plus chiant qu'utile.

Un petit silence comme les deux en avaient l'habitude s'installa avant que Bonnie se mit à sourire puis à rire ainsi que Kol.

...

-"On ne peut pas s'éviter et on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se disputer et s'insulter !" dit Bonnie en calmant sa crise de rire. "Nous avons un problème !" déclara-t-elle en regardant Kol qui s'était calmé. Il ne restait plus qu'un sourire sur son visage. Un sourire franc et content remarqua Bonnie. Le même sourire que le Kol humain.

Oui, Kol avait bien changé mais il restait toujours le même. Il gardait toujours sa part d'ombre, son côté impulsif et un tant soit peu instable.

-"Oui Bennett, on ne va pas nous changer" dit Kol en regardant le pendentif autour du cou de Bonnie. Le pendentif qu'Henrik et le Kol humain lui avait fait.

Tiens en parlant du Kol humain ! Kol avait encore en tête la petite scène entre son ancien lui et Bonnie, dans les bois, Kol humain professant son amour pour elle et l'embrassant.

Kol souriait à présent vicieusement et Bonnie le vit. Il avait quelque chose en tête ou il allait lui faire un mauvais tour. La jeune sorcière se recula bien pour avoir son dos complètement sur le dossier de son siège.

-"Pour en revenir à ma bave et les soi-disant microbes qu'elle t'aurait procuré en buvant dans la même tasse que moi" commença Kol un sourire connaisseur ornant son visage angélique. "Tu sais, quand le Kol humain t'a embrassé dans la forêt, tu n'es pas tombée malade !" finit-il en admirant l'expression effrayé de Bonnie à cet instant.

La jeune sorcière Bennett croyait qu'elle allait s'étouffer rien qu'à l'entente de cette phrase. La première question qui lui vint en tête avant les milliers d'après fut Comment savait-il cela ? Bonnie ne savait pas comment réagir et le sourire arrogant qu'il affichait ne l'aidait pas non plus.

-"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

L'ignorance, cela allait peut-être fonctionner.

-"Ne joue pas la jeune fille amnésique Bennett car je t'ai vu !" dit le vampire originel. "J'étais revenu te chercher quand j'ai vu mon moi-humain te confesser son amour et t'embrasser !" avoua Kol en ne cachant plus cette donnée à la belle métisse qui gigotait inconfortablement.

-"Oui et bien moi je ne lui ai rien demandé à ton toi-humain et je ne lui ai rien fait à part le repousser et lui mentir après. "dit la sorcière "Puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment toi...ou si...Non vu que c'était ton toi humain. Rien à voir avec le toi d'aujourd'hui" s'embrouilla la sorcière ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle disait (moi non plus !)

Kol comprenait ce que voulait dire Bonnie mais cela ne l'empêcha point d'en remettre une couche ! "En fait, c'est comme si nous nous étions embrassé !" dit l'originel.

Phrase à ne pas dire car Bonnie tourna rapidement sa tête vers la droite pour le fusiller de son regard d'émeraude. Son geste fut très rapide, car elle ressentit une petite douleur.

-"Cela ne compte pas Kol !" dit-elle fermement et lentement. "Je le répète, ce n'était pas toi !"

-"Techniquement si !" répliqua Kol borné. "C'était moi dans le passé en humain !" dit-il avec évidence. "D'ailleurs, tu sais que j'ai dû me contraindre à t'oublier ?" questionna-t-il.

Bonnie papillonna un instant des yeux avant de lui demander pourquoi ? C'est vrai, pourquoi contraindre son lui humain de l'oublier ?

-"J'étais en colère contre mon moi humain" avoua Kol en jouant avec sa chevalière inconsciemment. "En étant humain, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un." confessa le vampire originel en intriguant Bonnie "Et tu penses bien qu'en vampire, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de qui que ce soit !" termina-t-il en arrêtant de jour avec sa bague pour regarder Bonnie.

-"Jamais ?" questionna Bonnie incrédule et se refusant de croire ça ! Même un vampire, aussi cruel soit-il, pouvait tomber amoureux. La preuve Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah ou encore Leigh... C'était inconcevable pour Bonnie que Kol ne soit jamais tombé amoureux en 1000 ans d'existence.

-"Jamais" confirma le jeune homme "Quand j'ai vu Elijah et Klaus se battre pour Tatia, j'ai su que l'amour était douloureux et dangereux. Quand j'ai vu ma sœur se faire briser le cœur des millions de fois, cela ne faisait que confirmer ce que je pensais. Puis mes parents n'étaient pas un vrai model." dit-il amèrement. "Puis une fois changé en vampire, j'ai appris grâce à Klaus que l'amour était une grosse faiblesse..." Kol s'arrêta un instant avant de donner un sourire énigmatique à Bonnie. "Quand j'ai vu mon moi humain te professer son amour pour toi, j'étais choqué car cela voudrait donc dire que tu étais en fait le premier amour de sa vie, donc en parallèle de la mienne en quelque sorte!" dit Kol en soupirant. "C'était étrange !" finit-il profond dans la pensée.

Bonnie sentit son cœur s'accélérer à l'entente des phrases de Kol. C'était complètement étrange ce qu'il disait, en effet !

Elle ?

Elle était le premier amour de la vie du Kol humain ? Ce qui reviendrait en fait, à l'être pour le Kol de maintenant sans vraiment l'être... Ou là ! C'était compliqué cette histoire là. Mais la chose qui était facile à comprendre pour la sorcière, c'est que cette révélation ne l'a laissé pas indifférente... Quelque part, elle était très flattée.

-"C'est bizarre" réussit-elle à dire pour dire ne pas laisser un gros blanc entre eux.

-"Je vais te poser une dernière question auquel tu dois encore répondre honnêtement !" dit tout à coup Kol sérieux, une nouvelle fois.

Bonnie prit peur face à ce ton sérieux ! Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre ce ton sortant de la bouche de Kol mais aujourd'hui, c'était le pompon. Elle allait lui répondre que le jeu était bouclé quand ils avaient eut leur petit coup de gueule mais elle s'arrêta à la dernière seconde. Les yeux noisette du vampire détenaient une sorte d'émotion qui lui rappelait le même flot que ceux du Kol humain. Il était presque impossible à Bonnie de lui dire non.

-"Dernière !" dit-elle en secouant légèrement sa tête pour ne pas rester rivé sur les yeux de Kol.

Kol sourit avant de se lancer. La question qu'il allait poser était très importante pour lui.

Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment la réponse mais il le sentait, c'est tout.

-"Aurais-tu pu tomber amoureuse de mon moi humain ?" questionna-t-il en plissant les yeux légèrement pour voir chaque expression qui passait sur le visage de Bonnie.

Choc, confusion, pudeur, nervosité faisaient parti de ces émotions !

La belle métisse se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle savait la réponse car elle y avait répondu à elle-même. Cependant, comment le lui dire à lui ? C'était assez délicat.

Bonnie renifla délicatement avant de regarder Kol qui attendait patiemment après sa réponse.

-"Je...Oui" dit rapidement Bonnie en regardant le pare-brise. Le tempête semblait se calmer, la neige tombait toujours rapidement mais moins violemment qu'il y'a vingt minutes. "Oui et facilement même !" ajouta-t-elle en regardant à présent Kol qui... Avait un sourire débile sur le visage. Bonnie ne savait pas pourquoi mais une grande envie de sourire lui prenait. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se contenir mais voir Kol sourire ainsi lui donnait envie de sourire aussi. Finalement, Bonnie perdit sa bataille et afficha un léger sourire.

-"C'est bon à savoir !" répliqua finalement Kol en abandonnant son sourire débile pour un petit sourire normal tout en s'approchant inconsciemment vers Bonnie qui essayait de comprendre ce que sous-entendait Kol avec sa remarque.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Bonnie sentit le souffle du beau brun sur son visage et ne put s'empêcher de sentir des frissons la parcourir.

C'était sans doute le froid !

Curieuse, la belle métisse leva le regard pour retomber sur celui de Kol. Ses yeux étaient plus clair qu'au début mais ils se rapprochaient aussi de son champ de vision constata-t-elle.

Dès cette constatation, la belle prit conscience de ce qui allait se passer.

Son cœur en manqua un battement avant de fonctionner à nouveau. A cet instant, elle ne réfléchissait pas et Kol devait en faire autant. Il devait certainement écouter son instinct et Bonnie allait en faire de même, elle n'allait s'entêter à le combattre avec sa raison, même si elle était nerveuse maintenant.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ferma les yeux dès que Kol ferma les siens. Elle approcha aussi son visage vers celui de l'originel et elle lécha ses lèvres inconsciemment, comme pour anticiper le baiser qui allait venir d'ici peu. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'a quelques mini-mètres de celles de l'autre avant de finalement s'effleurer. Le baiser était proche mais les deux jeunes gens ressentaient déjà l'effet d'un électrochoc.

'DRIIING DRIIING DRIIING" se fit tout à coup entendre une sonnerie de vieux téléphone.

Kol et Bonnie sursautèrent tout les deux de peur et se séparèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre. Bonnie se reculant le plus loin possible de Kol et Kol se remettant bien sur son siège tout en faisant de gros yeux et en sortant de sa veste, son portable.

L'objet qui avait interrompu le moment intime entre les deux. Kol décrocha mais pas sans grogner de frustration.

-"Quoi Klaus ?" demanda-t-il irrité.

Bonnie, elle, avait son cœur qui battait à la chamade et des yeux aussi large qu'une soucoupe. Sa main gauche recouvrait sa bouche dans le choc mais aussi l'incompréhension. Que venait-il de se passer ? La jeune sorcière ferma quelques secondes les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

Elle et Kol était à deux doigts de s'échanger un baiser ! Oh Mon Dieu !

La belle métisse se mordait la lèvre inférieure en s'en faire mal avant d'essayer de reprendre contenance car Kol venait de raccrocher.

-"C'était Klaus disant que la tempête de neige allait bientôt prendre fin" annonça Kol recevant un signe de tête de Bonnie qui ne l'avait pas regardé. L'originel ne rajouta pas un mot et pensait à la même chose que la belle métisse il y'a quelque seconde.

Lui et Bonnie était à deux doigts de s'échanger un baiser ! Oh Lucifer !

Un silence plus gênant et montrant le mal être des deux êtres surnaturels envahit la voiture. Ce silence était extrêmement lourd et insupportable car les deux jeune gens étaient perdus dans leurs pensées tout en se demandant ce que pensait l'autre.

-"En fait !" commença Kol en cassant le silence. Il ne le supportait pas ! Il devait faire quelque chose pour le briser et restaurer l'atmosphère causante entre les deux pour éloigner en même temps leur gêne.

Aujourd'hui, il avait était gêné beaucoup plus de fois qu'en 1000 ans ! "Si tu es coincée ici et moi aussi, c'est de ta faute car tu es...STUPIDE !" insulta Kol en ne trouvant pas un autre moyen d'enlever l'atmosphère tendu à part commencer une dispute comme il aimait bien les faire.

Bonnie oublia subitement son mal être, sa gêne et ses pensées pour rétorquer directement à l'originel. "QUOI ?" demanda-t-elle avec rage. "Je ne t'ai jamais dit de venir t'incruster pauvre IDIOT !" cria-t-elle en retour.

-"Non, mais j'ai perdu à la courte-paille et j'ai été forcé. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu aurais été INTELLIGENTE et VIGILENTE !" asséna Kol acidement.

...

C'était reparti pour un tour ! Kol et Bonnie se disputaient à nouveau en s'insultant de tout les noms d'oiseau dans leur vocabulaire, oubliant leur petit moment intime d'il y'a une minute, comme si rien ne s'était passé !

Décidément, personne ne pouvait changer ces deux-là ! Et tant mieux ! Mais pourtant, une chose avait changé, évolué entre Kol et Bonnie depuis leur rencontre, et cette chose, c'était quelque chose de puissant :

Leurs sentiments.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Merci de votre lecture ! C'était un chapitre 100% Kennett mais le prochain et dernier chapitre sera consacré à tout le monde. Et oui, le dernier chapitre arrive en fin de semaine. Il va clôturer cette histoire mais aussi la dernière longue histoire que j'écris sur ce site ! Je suis dégoutée mais en même temps excitée pour mes projets. Fin bref, je ne vais pas faire ma note d'au revoir tout de suite ! Je la ferais en fin de semaine… Sniif. **

**Je ne vous donne pas des extraits pour le prochain chapitre car je veux entretenir le mystère total. Puis je pense que vous allez le lire juste pour voir comment se termine cette histoire :-) Cela serait dommage d'avoir lu 24 chapitres et ne pas lire l'épilogue hé hé.**

**Anyway ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée ! Je souhaite aussi de passer une bonne journée demain en vu de la fête du Travail. **

**Gros bisous à vous tous. **

**(^-^) **


	26. Le commencement d'une nouvelle vie !

**Merci à vous tous pour vos magnifiques reviews, l'histoire en favoris et à suivre ! **

**C'est avec joie mais tristesse que je vous annonce le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! S'il à mit autant de temps à venir c'est parce que je l'ai réecrit ! Au départ il était court et ne faisait que 3247 mots. Je n'étais pas satisfaite de ma fin qui me paraissait trop baclée donc j'en ai écrit une plus longue et largement plus détaillé. J'espère que cet épilogue va vous plaire. **

**Alors mes chères lectrices : Bonne lecture**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre : **Nouvelle Menace, Nouveau Rapprochement !

**Epilogue !**

**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai pas de droit sur vampire Diaries, aucuns !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie, Caroline et Matt sautaient de joie.

Ils avaient réussit, ils avaient obtenue leur diplôme de fin d'année. Le trio d'ami était plus qu'heureux et ils pouvaient enfin se relâcher pendant ces deux mois de vacances qui allaient suivre.

Car ces diplômes ne sont pas venus tout seul, loin de là ! Ils avaient dû rattraper des cours et bosser les week-ends pour combler leurs lacunes. Les vacances de Noel avaient étaient leurs dernières. Caroline avait bien profité de son voyage à Paris avec Klaus, Matt avait passé un agréablement moment avec Rebekah, pendant que Bonnie avait pu passer quinze jours avec son père qui s'était mit en arrêt maladie pour pouvoir être avec sa fille. Ce qui avait réchauffé le cœur de la sorcière Bennett.

-"Moi et Kol l'avons obtenu aussi !" s'exclama soudainement Rebekah en rejoignant le trio d'amis qui souriaient entre eux.

-"Félicitation, Bekah !" dit Matt en prenant la main de la belle blonde et en la tirant avec douceur vers lui. Le meilleur quater-back du lycée déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Rebekah qui accueilli le baiser simple mais doux avec grande joie.

Car oui, Rebekah et Matt étaient ensemble depuis Noel ! Matt avait réussit à faire le premier pas au parc Disneyland. Le jeune blond avait fait sa demande dans toutes les bonnes conditions. Il avait attendu toute la journée avant de demander sous le feu d'artifice à la belle jeune femme, si elle voulait essayer d'être sa petite-amie. Rebekah en avait eu les larmes aux yeux avant d'embrasser fougueusement le blond. Matt en avait donc supposé que oui, elle voulait essayer !

-"Franchement, qui pouvait douter de mes capacités ?" demanda Kol en étant derrière sa sœur "Mais le seul hic c'est ce costume est ridicule et beaucoup trop grand !" se plaignit-il "On ne voit pas mes formes et ils veulent me prendre en photo comme ça !" continua-t-il avant de recevoir un regard exaspéré de tous.

-"Tu n'avais qu'à faire tes études en France !" intervient Klaus tout en se dirigeant vers Caroline qui tendit la main vers celle de l'hybride avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. "Bravo, sweetheart !" félicita-t-il après lui avoir mordillé son cou. Caroline ronronna tel un chat avant de donner un regard coquin à l'hybride.

-"En France !" répliqua Kol en crissant son nez "Ce n'est pas un pays que j'affectionne !"

-"La France c'est beau !" défendit vivement Caroline "Te connaissant tu as du traîner dans les coins les plus louches !" continua-t-elle en lui donnant un petit sourire.

-"Dit celle qui n'est resté que quinze jours !" dit Kol en levant les bras en l'air. "Bien sûr, tu as pu trouver Paris fabuleux et tout mais il fallait sortir du lit avec Klaus pour vraiment voir que cette ville est sale et les gens vraiment égoïstes !" continua l'originel tout en soulevant les sourcils.

-"Félicitation à tous !" dit Elijah en venant vers le groupe de six "Je suis heureux que vous ayez votre diplôme" poursuivit avec sincérité l'aîné des Mikaelson. "Je suppose donc que vous avez des projets pour l'année prochaine ?" questionna-t-il en regardant Bonnie, Matt et Caroline.

-"Moi je ne sais pas trop !" avoua Caroline en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. "Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire exactement mais j'ai déjà envoyé une lettre de motivation pour entrer dans une école de stylisme pas loin d'ici !" déclara-t-elle mais elle n'avait pas l'air motivé.

-"Moi je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire non plus !" déclara à son tour Matt "Je voulais me professionnaliser en sport pour le football américain mais j'ai aussi envie de rester ici pour le Grill" dit-il en souriant "Monsieur Jenin m'a dit qu'il voyait en moi son successeur et qu'il m'apprendra toutes les ficelles du métier. Je dois dire que l'idée de reprendre un jour le Grill me plairait !" termina le blond en s'imaginant le patron de ce bar !

-"Bonnie ?" interrogea Elijah, curieux de connaître ses projets.

-"Elle veut devenir glandeuse professionnelle" ricana Kol avant de recevoir un anévrisme puissant qui le fit arrêter. "Je plaisantais !" dit-il amèrement.

-"Je vais à l'université" répondit la sorcière en ignorant Kol et en regardant Elijah avec un sourire.

-"Dans quel cursus ?" demanda Elijah.

-"Histoire et ethnologie !" répondit Bonnie en haussant les épaules "J'espère que ça va être aussi intéressant que ce que la brochure dit !" poursuivit la sorcière avant de s'arrêter de parler car elle avait entendu un reniflement, puis un deuxième et un troisième.

La jeune sorcière regardait ainsi que Kol, Elijah, Matt, Rebekah et Klaus, la personne qui faisait ces bruits étrange.

Cette personne, c'était Caroline !

-"Caroline ?" demanda Rebekah en s'approchant de la blonde qu'elle considérait à présent, non plus comme une rivale mais comme une amie.

-"Caroline, pourquoi tu pleures ?" demanda Bonnie en se mettant aussi en face de son amie qui c'était détaché de Klaus et qui tournait à présent le dos pour ne pas faire voir ses larmes.

-"Ma douce ? Questionna Klaus en étant inquiet "Tu ne vas pas bien ?" interrogea-t-il tout en la forçant à lui faire face à lui, ainsi qu'aux autres.

Caroline pouffa avant de partir dans une nouvelle fournée de larmes. "Je...Je..." bégaya-t-elle, trouvant difficile de s'exprimer dans cette état.

-"Tu ne veux pas que nous partions chacun de notre côté" dit soudainement Matt en comprenant très bien la raison des pleurs de Caroline.

Caroline regardait Matt, complètement surprise de le voir lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. "Je ne...je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare !" déclara finalement la belle blonde en pleurant de plus bel.

Bonnie faisait elle aussi un effort pour ne pas pleurer mais c'était peine perdu ! Une larme lui échappa ainsi qu'une deuxième qu'elle essuya vivement mais il était trop tard car Kol l'avait vu et fait remarqué !

-"Et la deuxième aussi elle pleure !" dit-il tout haut ennuyé.

Caroline se mit à rire et Bonnie aussi pendant que Matt souriait paresseusement.

-"Vous allez toujours vous voir !" dit Elijah en tentant de rassurer les deux demoiselles.

-"Oui mais on va plus se voir tout les jours, on ne va plus aller ensemble au lycée, on n'ira plus aussi souvent au Grill..." protesta Caroline en sanglotant. Bientôt, c'était Bonnie qui sanglotait et qui pleurait, ne pouvant plus se retenir car Caroline avait raison...

Matt tentait lui aussi de ne pas verser une larme face à ses deux meilleures-amies qui pleuraient à chaude larmes sous les yeux des originels, raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant eux. Il était un homme ! Mais bon, c'était dur de devoir se séparer alors que Bonnie, Caroline et lui se connaissaient depuis la maternelle. Ils ont toujours été ensemble.

Klaus réconfortait Caroline en lui caressant tendrement le dos mais il ne cachait son exaspération pendant que la pauvre Bonnie se faisait harceler par Kol qui lui disait qu'elle devait arrêter de jouer la gamine. Caroline finit par se détacher de Klaus et de se diriger vers Bonnie et Matt avant de les prendre dans ses bras et de les serrer forts.

-"J'étais pressée de partir du lycée mais je me rends compte que j'ai encore envie d'y rester avec vous !" avoua Bonnie en serrant fort Caroline et Matt.

-"Pareille !" dit Matt. "Mais on se verra aussi souvent qu'on le désire et tout n'est pas encore joué, nous avons deux mois pour réfléchir"

-"On aurait dû tous raté notre année !" maugréa Caroline en souriant et en se retirant de Bonnie et Matt.

-"Pour Bonnie cela aurait été facile !" dit Kol en souriant à Caroline et aux autres "Elle peut me dire merci car en histoire, c'était une vraie calamité !" assura le jeune homme.

-"La ferme Kol !" claqua Bonnie en essuyant ses larmes pour fusiller le vampire d'un simple regard. "Puis d'abord, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider en histoire pendant ces trois derniers mois !" dit-elle en levant le menton.

-"Peut-être mais admet que quand je venais te voir pour t'aider c'était une vrai bénédiction." rabroua Kol en donnant un sourire supérieure.

-"Pour mes notes mais pas pour mes nerfs !" affirma Bonnie en levant les mains au ciel et en oubliant leur petite audience qui souriaient mais soupiraient. Encore une journée où ces deux-là se criaient dessus.

Depuis que Kol avait été coincé avec Bonnie dans sa voiture pendant la tempête de neige, ces deux-là se parlaient à nouveau...non se criaient l'un après l'autre. Pourtant, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Tout le monde l'avait bien remarqué. Caroline la première.

Elle avait bien vu avec Matt et Rebekah que Kol se mettait à côté de Bonnie en cours ou derrière. Ce n'était pas pour jouer les élèves studieux mais plutôt énerver Bonnie. Combien de fois son amie avait crié en plein cours après le vampire originel pour qu'il arrête de lui donner des coups de pieds sur sa chaise, de lui tirer les cheveux quand elle l'ignorait ou bien de lui coller des boules de papiers sur ses cheveux avec sa bave. Puis ça, ce n'était qu'un dixième de ce qu'il lui faisait.

Le vampire qui était dans l'équipe de football américain avec Matt faisait exprès d'assister aux entraînements de cheerleaders pour venir la critiquer quand elle n'arrivait pas à faire un mouvement. Plus il se moquait d'elle et plus Bonnie se trompait dans les mouvements car elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il fallait un coup d'anévrisme puissant et les cris de Caroline et Rebekah pour que le vampire s'en aille, complètement satisfait.

Puis quand ce n'était pas Kol qui agaçait Bonnie, c'était Bonnie qui agaçait Kol !

La jeune sorcière utilisait ses pouvoirs sur le vampire. Combien de fois avait-elle utilisé sa télékinésie pour mettre un objet en travers de la route du vampire qui manquait de peu de tomber à chaque fois. A un moment, Kol avait même appris à esquiver à la dernière minute et à donner à Bonnie un sourire victorieux tout en lui disant 'Tu m'as raté' en la narguant.

Pareil pour les entraînements de football américain ! Bonnie utilisait ses pouvoirs pour que Kol manque le ballon et qu'il se fasse traité d'andouille par le coach. Ce que le vampire n'appréciait pas du tout.

Puis n'oublions pas la fameuse blague du poisson d'avril que Bonnie avait faîte au vampire. Caroline n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de Kol. Le pauvre ! En ouvrant son casier il avait reçut en pleine figure du lait périmé... Il avait dû prendre une douche dans les vestiaires des garçons et Bonnie avait demandé à Caroline de lui piquer ses vêtements. La belle blonde avait été heureuse d'aider mais elle l'était moins quand le jeune Mikaelson était sorti du vestiaire des garçons complètements nu, marchant dans les couloirs comme si de rien n'était avec un sourire suffisant.

Les filles n'avaient aucuns scrupules à le mater pendant que les mecs détournaient le regard. Mais le pire, c'est quand il s'approcha de Bonnie et dit assez fort pour que tout le monde entende "Le sexe dans le vestiaire des garçons était sympa ma tigresse mais je n'ai plus aucun vêtement maintenant, tu me raccompagnes chez moi, je n'ai pas prit ma voiture !"

Bonnie avait viré au cramoisi avant de tourner rapidement le dos à l'originel et de partir comme une furie sous le rire de Kol qui demanda à Caroline de lui dire ou était ses vêtements !

Mais l'histoire termina assez bien pour Bonnie car Kol avait eu deux heures de détention mais manque de bol, Bonnie aussi car Kol avait réussit à l'embarquer ainsi que Caroline.

Malgré leurs petits jeux entre eux, Caroline et Rebekah avaient bien vu que les deux êtres ne pouvaient pas se quitter ou faire sans l'autre. C'est comme s'ils étaient un couple... spécial mais un couple. Parce qu'entre eux, il n'y'avait pas que des disputes ou des farces ! Leur but n'étant pas que d'arriver sous la peau de l'autre. Non. Il y'avait plus.

Kol avait beaucoup aidé Bonnie en histoire. La jeune sorcière avait même avoué à ses amis qu'elle appréciait cette matière grâce à l'originel et qu'elle adorait l'écouter. C'était un des rares moments ou ils ne se criaient pas dessus. De plus, Kol était vraiment intelligent et cela semblait vraiment impressionner Bonnie qui avait sous-estimé les capacités du vampire mais en même temps, c'était de la faute du vampire. Il faisait toujours le pitre.

Quand à Bonnie, elle avait aidé Kol en matière de cinéma surtout au niveau film mais aussi pour la technologie. Car oui, Kol ne savait pas se servir d'internet. Il n'était même pas capable de s'ouvrir un compte facebook. Il avait demandé à Rebekah mais cette dernière n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Il avait demandé à Klaus mais ce dernier était trop occupé à peindre des portraits de Caroline. Il lui avait aussi demandé mais la blonde était trop occupée à servir de modèle à son frère ou bien à être dans son lit. Résultat, il avait demandé à Bonnie et la jeune sorcière avait dû lui montrer comment faire.

Résultat, maintenant il l'avait dans ses contacts et le soir et tout le week-end, elle recevait des invitations de jeux. Surtout CityVille...

Bonnie et Kol pouvaient donc bien s'entendre mais aux yeux de tous, leurs disputes incessantes étaient l'expression d'une forme de communication mais surtout de tension.

Une tension que Caroline qualifiait de tension sexuelle.

Cela pouvait se sentir par tous et la belle blonde ne s'était pas gênée pour le leur dire une fois. Leur réaction ? Lui rire au nez et lui dire qu'elle était folle avant de partir l'un et l'autre à l'opposé.

Mais ces derniers temps, cette tension était beaucoup plus lourde et électrique et du coup les disputes étaient encore plus fréquentes. Klaus, Rebekah, Matt et Caroline savaient que le dénouement allait bientôt se faire pour ces deux-là. C'était imminent.

Il n'avait qu'à voir en ce moment même les deux diplômés en train de s'approcher l'un de l'autre et de se gueuler dessus.

-"Oh et puis tais-toi tu me saoul pour pas changer !" déclara la sorcière avant de tourner tout à coup le dos à Kol pour faire face à ses amis.

-"C'est bon, vous avez terminé ? Vous allez enfin passez à une déclaration ardente ?" demanda Klaus en regardant son frère et Bonnie qui firent comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu la deuxième question de Klaus. Cela fit sourire l'hybride et ricaner Rebekah et Caroline "Je peux lancer mon invitation ?" poursuivit Klaus en savant qu'ils n'auraient aucune réponse de Bonnie ou Kol sur ce sujet.

-"Quelle invitation ?" demandèrent Matt, Caroline, Bonnie et Rebekah en même temps.

-"Samedi soir, j'ai réservé des places pour aller au restaurant !" admit l'hybride en regardant tout le monde sauf les personnes à qui il s'adressait. On aurait dit qu'il était...gêné ! "Pour... fêter votre réussite et...notre entente !" déclara-t-il en regardant enfin chacun des êtres présents pour terminer par Caroline qui lui donnait un sourire chaleureux.

La belle blonde savait que Klaus était plus heureux que jamais. Elle pouvait voir son petit-ami sourire et rigoler. L'hybride était beaucoup plus ouvert et un peu moins menaçant, Klaus montrait beaucoup plus son beau côté. Caroline savait la raison exact : Sa famille était plus unie que jamais, elle était à présent avec lui et il avait réussir à se faire des amis en la personne de Matt et Bonnie même si au début c'était un peu difficile pour Bonnie. Klaus avait eut enfin ce qu'il voulait depuis des siècles et cela lui réchauffer le cœur.

-"Le rendez-vous est noté !" dit Bonnie en souriant "Je sens que je vais bien manger !" dit-elle en se frottant les mains.

-"Moi aussi tiens !" dit Matt tout sourire. D'ailleurs, tout le monde en arborait un !

-"C'est une très bonne initiative Niklaus !" admit Elijah. Il ne le disait à personne mais il était ravi que sa famille soit réunie et que chacun s'entende à merveille. Il était tout simplement heureux de voir Klaus en paix avec Caroline, Rebekah être le centre de l'affection de Matt, ce qu'elle méritait depuis des siècles et des siècles. Enfin, voir Kol et Bonnie se tourner autour était aussi agréable. D'ailleurs, revoir Kol plus ouvert, plus stable et plus souriant était un pur délice. Il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis des lustres et des lustres. Tout le monde semblait avoir trouvé une paix interne et une stabilité apaisante. Même lui ! Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir aussi souvent qu'il le voulait une certaine personne ! Mais cette situation lui convenait à merveille.

-"Oh ! Ma mère me fais signe !" dit tout à coup Caroline en regardant sa mère au loin. "Je vais lui montrer mon diplôme" dit-elle enthousiaste et en se dirigeant vers sa mère en compagnie de Klaus.

-"Et moi je vais passer un coup de fil à mon père, je reviens !" dit Bonnie en s'excusant pour s'éloigner, se dirigeant dans un endroit beaucoup plus calme pour téléphoner à son père. Il allait être fier d'elle et cela l'a comblait de joie. Elle trépignait d'impatience de l'annoncer.

{o}{o}{o}

Kol s'était détaché de Rebekah, Matt et Elijah pour suivre Bonnie. Il écoutait attentivement la discussion entre elle et son père qui semblait vraiment fière de sa petite fille chérie. Kol souriait en voyant Bonnie sourire au téléphone. Il était fier de savoir que la réussite de Bonnie était grâce à lui. Il l'avait beaucoup aidé en histoire.

Le jeune Mikaelson effaça le sourire stupide sur son visage quand il vit Bonnie raccrocher et se retourner pour lui faire face.

-"Tu m'espionnes ?" demanda Bonnie en rangeant son portable et en regardant le vampire originel.

-"Non, je viens juste t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle" dit Kol en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Bonnie leva un sourcil avant de sourire au vampire "Tu as décidé de me laisser tranquille ?" questionna-t-elle.

-"Oh non, c'est une nouvelle encore plus extraordinaire" répondit Kol en se mettant en face de la sorcière.

-"Tu vas disparaître de la surface de la Terre ?" supposa Bonnie en rigolant face à l'air contrarié de Kol.

-"Non ma petite sorcière !" dit le vampire "Je vais à l'université !" s'écria Kol en soulevant les sourcils suggestivement.

Bonnie croisa les bras contre sa poitrine "C'est bien pour toi !" dit-elle avant de bien regarder l'expression qu'il portait sur son visage. Il souriait... Il souriait bizarrement même. Bonnie décroisa ses bras avant de demander "Dans quel cursus et dans quelle université ?" questionna-t-elle en sentant son cœur s'accélérer. Au fond, elle espérait une réponse précise…

-"Ah ! Je suis heureux que tu me poses cette question Bonnie" fit remarquer Kol en se mettant à côté de la sorcière et en posant son bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme. "Car je vais en Histoire-Ethnologie dans la même université que toi" annonça Kol avec une grande joie. "Nous allons être dans la même promo Bon-Bon !" dit le vampire en se mettant en face de Bonnie pour voir sa réaction.

Choqué ! Voilà ce qui se lisait sur le visage de la sorcière. Elle s'attendait à cette réponse et elle l'espérait un peu mais l'entendre de vive voix l'a faisait frissonner. Cependant, elle n'allait pas sauter de joie devant Kol comme elle le voulait à cet instant !

-"Non mais je rêve ?" cria Bonnie pendant que Kol mit son petit doigt à l'intérieure de son oreille pour l'enlever ensuite.

-"Heureusement que non !" dit-il avec un immense sourire. "Nous allons être ensemble !" rassura Kol et en semblant faire un petit sous-entendu qui échappa à cet instant à Bonnie.

Bonnie avait son cerveau en ébullition ! Elle était contente de cette nouvelle car depuis quelques temps elle voyait l'originel différemment mais en même temps une autre pensée vint la frapper :

Comment allait-elle survivre à Kol à l'université ?

-"Mais pourquoi tu me suis ?" demanda-t-elle finalement en étant sérieuse "Tu aurais pu faire autre chose. Tu ne voulais pas être professeur d'histoire au lycée ? Tu as même dit que tu voulais partir de Mystic Falls un petit moment" expliqua Bonnie. C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit il y'a un mois quand Caroline lui avait demandé ce qu'il comptait faire.

Kol abandonna son côté de clown pour adopter un comportement sérieux. "Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je viens avec toi à l'université ou alors tu joues la carte de l'ignorance ?" demanda avec sérieux Kol tout en fixant Bonnie qui laissa tomber son portable au sol.

La jeune sorcière ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais l'atmosphère venait de changer. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et la question de Kol n'aidait pas. Au contraire, la question de Kol soulevait un problème gênant qui durait depuis que lui et elle étaient coincés dans sa voiture à cause de la tempête.

A savoir, leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

Bonnie savait ce qu'elle ressentait ! Elle avait vécu et vu le développement de ses sentiments pour Kol ces derniers mois. Et Caroline et Matt ne se privaient pas pour lui dire quel genre de sentiments elle avait pour le plus jeune des originels ou d'en faire allusion.

Et oui, Bonnie Bennett, était tombée amoureuse de l'irritable et agaçant Kol Mikaelson. Et elle savait que l'originel avait les même sentiments pour elle. Rebekah l'avait vendu ! Cependant, Bonnie s'était dit de ne pas succomber. Mais là, c'était difficile.

-"Hmmm" dit simplement la sorcière en ne savant pas quoi répondre.

Kol roula ses yeux en l'air avant de reprendre les rennes de la discussion "Je sais que nous savons tout les deux ce qu'il se passe entre nous Bonnie" prononça Kol en regardant Bonnie intensément. "Je sais que depuis ce presque baiser dans ta voiture il y'a une tension entre nous !"

-"Il y'a toujours eut une tension entre nous Kol !" dit Bonnie en le regardant avec nervosité. L'atmosphère était encore plus lourde que d'habitude !

-"Oui c'est vrai" affirma Kol en souriant "Et cette tension à gagné en intensité de jour en jour." expliqua-t-il "Mais aujourd'hui elle est..."

-"Trop forte" coupa Bonnie en ne cherchant même pas à nier ce que Kol disait. Il avait raison.

-"Depuis le début Bonnie" chuchota Kol en s'approchant de la sorcière. "Depuis le début je suis attirée par toi" continua-t-il en faisant frissonner la jeune femme qui sentait ses poils de bras se dresser. "Je l'ai comprit bien tard" avoua-t-il en regardant les deux orbes émeraudes de Bonnie. "J'ai comprit qu'en fait, je…je t'aime bien !" professa Kol en posant sa main gauche sur le visage de la sorcière Bennett qui sentait son cœur faire une course folle. Kol venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait bien... Bien sûr il y'avait un mot en trop mais c'était déja une belle avancée.

De son bras droit, Kol enlaça la taille de Bonnie et la colla contre sa poitrine. Il était assez étonné qu'elle se laissait faire mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Bien au contraire !

C'est avec une lenteur extrême que le vampire originel approcha son visage de celui de Bonnie qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Après quelques secondes, Bonnie ferma les yeux et se lécha les lèvres, anticipant le baiser qui allait suivre. Elle pouvait sentir quelque chose d'agréable dansant dans son ventre, les fameux papillons ?

C'est avec douceur et plus que bienvenue que les lèvres de Kol se posèrent sur celles de Bonnie qui sentit les centaines de papillons en train de danser à l'intérieur de son ventre. Oui des centaines de papillons !

Instinctivement, la belle Bennett mit ses mains derrière le cou de Kol et colla du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son corps contre celui du vampire qui finit par taquiner la lèvre inférieure de Bonnie avec sa langue.

La jeune sorcière accorda l'accès au vampire qui introduit sa langue sans précipitation pour rencontrer celle de la belle métisse. Le baiser était tendre et donnait à Bonnie la sensation d'être sur un petit nuage. Elle pouvait sentir la deuxième main de Kol abandonner sa joue pour venir caresser son dos.

Le baiser prit soudainement une autre tournure. Il devint beaucoup plus pressant et du coup passionné. Bonnie sentait ses jambes trembler et un petit gémissement réussit à s'échapper de sa gorge pendant que Kol souriait contre ses lèvres. Mais bientôt, c'est lui qui émit un petit gémissement de plaisir. Il se sentait s'enflammer et il avait besoin de plus ! Il le savait mais il savait aussi que Bonnie était quelqu'un de pudique et de réservé. Et rien que pour elle, il allait rétamer son désir. Il voulait lui faire découvrir les joies du plaisir charnel au moment propice.

Finalement, le baiser redevint tendre pour finalement se terminer.

Bonnie avait en effet besoin de respirer !

Cependant, la belle métisse et l'originel étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kol admirait Bonnie qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lâcher un Waouh !

-"C'est l'effet Kol !" se vanta l'originel en recevant un regard désapprobateur. "Avoues, que ce simple baiser t'a retourné Bonnie ! Mieux que le Kol humain ! Faut dire que j'ai de la pratique quand même" continua de se vanter le vampire originel aux yeux noisette.

-"Ce n'était qu'un baiser" répondit finalement Bonnie qui ressentait toujours ces stupides papillons dans son ventre et une petite faiblesse au niveau de ses jambes. "Cela ne veux pas dire que je t'aime...bien moi !" sourit la sorcière. Elle voulait jouer un petit peu. "Tu penses tout de même pas que je puisse retourner tes sentiments ?" questionna-t-elle.

Kol n'était pas dupe et il savait que Bonnie jouait avec lui à cet instant. Il était sûr des sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard. Caroline avait lâché le morceau tout comme Rebekah avait lâché le morceau pour lui. Néanmoins, Kol décida d'entrer dans le jeu de celle qui l'avait aidé à se rendre compte de son comportement, celle qui avait vu sa carapace.

-"Evidement que tu retournes mes sentiments. En fait, c'est moi qui me suis forcé à bien t'aimer car je savais que tu étais raide dingue de moi. Après beaucoup d'effort, j'y suis arrivé!" taquina Kol avant de se faire pousser par Bonnie qui le fusillait du regard mais pas sans un petit sourire et une étincelle dans ses yeux verts. Elle était éblouissante !

-"Tu es un très bon menteur !"

-"Oui je sais" répondit Kol "Mais cela ne change en rien que tu es raide dingue de moi. Je sais que je suis ton type et que je t'ai toujours attiré. Tu as beau me dire non mais ton cœur et ton corps me veulent !" dit Kol d'une voix charmeuse. "Je peux te faire craquer là tout de suite mais si nous nous faisons prendre pendant l'acte tu vas être toute gêné !" finit le beau jeune homme.

-"N'importe quoi !" dit Bonnie en levant un sourcil et en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. "Tu ne peux pas me faire craquer car je suis dans le contrôle total !"

-"Tu veux parier ?" demanda Kol en se léchant les lèvres. Ce que Bonnie ne manquait pas de remarquer avec ses yeux collés aux lèvres du vampire. "Tu sais que j'adore les paris et les défis !" rappela le jeune homme.

Bonnie évita le regard de Kol et le vit s'approcher du coin de l'œil. Elle sentit une fois de plus son cœur s'accélérer et elle savait indéniablement qu'elle allait perdre le pari et le défi. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle s'imaginait des scénarios torrides. Un simple baiser venait de confirmer que c'était mieux que dans ses rêves les plus chauds ! Car oui, c'est vrai, elle retournait les sentiments de Kol. Comme dit plus haut, elle était tombée amoureuse de Kol. Maintenant, Bonnie comprenait mieux Caroline et Matt et leurs sentiments pour Klaus et Rebekah.

L'équipe originelle venait de faire une nouvelle victime.

Bonnie Bennett.

La guerre était donc gagnée par les Mikaelson !

De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien de nier alors qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait et ce que Kol ressentait pour elle. Il venait de lui dire je t'aime bien quand même ! Ce n'était pas une blague ! Kol n'était pas si sadique. Puis même si son côté de sorcière lui disait que c'était mal d'aller avec un vampire originel et bien tant pis !

Quelqu'un lui avait dit de laisser son côté humaine s'exprimer. Or, l'adolescente que Bonnie était, voulait être avec Kol et vivre cet amour peu commun. Et c'est ce côté que Bonnie allait écouter. Au Diable, les protestations de son côté surnaturel.

-"Pas la peine de parier ou de se défier mutuellement Kol" finit par dire la sorcière Bennett en voyant Kol prêt à l'embrasser de nouveau pour la faire succomber. "Car la victoire te reviendrais directement" avoua-t-elle avec un sourire franc. Sourire qui s'élargit quand elle vit les yeux noisette et clairs du vampire scintiller. Puis, rapidement, elle prit le jeune homme par le haut de son uniforme de remise des diplômes avant de sceller ses lèvres sur celle du vampire qui sentit à nouveau son cœur battre, s'unissant avec celui de Bonnie.

La belle métisse se détacha rapidement de Kol qui grogna de frustration mais cela en valait le coup car il put entendre Bonnie lui murmurer :

"Moi aussi je t'aime bien...idiot"

Kol émit un petit rire avant de répondre en chuchotant "Je le savais...idiote!"

-"Oh Mon Dieu je crois que c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche" s'exclama Caroline qui était derrière Kol et Bonnie qui furent gênée de voir la jeune blonde les regarder avec un sourire triomphant. "Je sentais toute cette tension sexuelle et je savais qu'aujourd'hui allait être The Day" dit-elle en sautillant sur place.

-"Ils sont enfin ensemble ?" demanda Matt qui rejoignit Caroline avec Rebekah à ses côtés.

-"Il était temps !" dit cette dernière "Pourtant nous n'avons pas arrêté de vous laisser des signes, quitte même à l'exprimer de vive voix !" dit la blonde en donnant un sourire à Kol qui était proche de Bonnie.

-"Le duo de gamins est ensemble ?" demanda Klaus en se mettant derrière Caroline et en l'enlaçant. "_Félicitation Kol ! Il t'a fallu 1000 ans pour avoir trouvé une fille capable de te remettre en place. " Ricana l'hybride. _

_-"Et toi il t'a fallu 1000 ans pour trouver quelqu'un qui veut de toi" renvoya Kol en souriant à son frère. _

-"Fais gaffe !" prévient Klaus.

-"Ou quoi ?" répliqua Kol en provoquant son frère. "Tu vas me planter une dague dans le cœur ? Bonnie ne te laisseras pas faire car sa va lui briser le cœur de me savoir dans un cercueil en train de dormir" expliqua Kol en donnant un charmant sourire à Bonnie qui rougit.

-"Bon je coupe la discussion avant que Klaus et Kol n'en viennent aux mains" intervient Rebekah en soupirant. "Je crois que c'est moi après Elijah qui est la plus censé de la famille" décréta la blonde. "Tiens en parlant de lui, où est-il passé ?" questionna la belle jeune femme blonde.

-"Il est avec ... euh non rien" dit Matt en se retenant de dévoiler le secret d'Elijah.

-"Il est avec qui ?" demanda Klaus en plissant les yeux et en délaissant Caroline pour faire face à Matt. L'hybride sentait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche avec Elijah. Il part souvent depuis trois mois pour des petits week-ends secrets…

-"Il est avec... avec une fille" hésita Matt

Klaus plissa encore plus les yeux avant de comprendre pourquoi Matt était si nerveux. Il connaissait la fille en question.

-"Qui est-elle ?" demanda L'hybride pendant que les autres écoutaient attentivement. Même Kol.

-"Je ne sais pas" répondit rapidement Matt "Il faut partir pour faire la photo vous venez ?" demanda le jeune homme blond changeant de discussion et en regardant Rebekah, Bonnie , Caroline et Kol.

Tous firent un signe de tête au plus grand soulagement de Matt, surtout quand il vit Klaus se reculer, semblant abandonner l'interrogatoire.

Matt prit Rebekah par la main tout comme Kol l'avait fait à Bonnie qui avait complètement oublié son portable au sol. Caroline, elle, se dirigea vers Klaus et lui prit le bras.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la scène pour se faire prendre en photo sauf Klaus bien évidemment qui resta dans le public.

L'hybride, regardait à droite et à gauche après Elijah avant de bloquer son regard sur une silhouette familière accompagné d'une autre silhouette familière.

Klaus sentait son sang bouillir à cette vue.

Son grand frère était en compagnie de Katherine Pierce ?

La bonne blague ! C'était impossible, Elijah n'était pas en compagnie de Katherine et il n'était pas en train de se faire embrasser sur la joue par cette vipère.

Klaus serra la mâchoire avant de se diriger furieusement vers Elijah et la Garce de Pierce. Cependant, il fut arrêté par Rebekah, Kol, Caroline, Matt et Bonnie qui avaient vu le changement d'expression de l'hybride.

-"Non, laisse-le !" dit Rebekah en regardant Nik dans les yeux "Lui aussi à le droit d'être heureux !"

-"Il peut-être heureux avec n'importe qui d'autre même avec un homme mais pas cette saleté de Pierce" maugréa Klaus. "Pas cette petite sotte ! Toi Matt je te retiens !" dit Klaus en pointant Matt de son doigt.

-"Il à l'air de vraiment l'aimer !" dit Caroline "Puis elle l'a sauvé quand même" essaya de raisonner la belle jeune femme. "Puis laisse-le tranquille Klaus"

Klaus grogna avant de poser son regard sur Elijah qui semblait vraiment détendu et amusé par les propos de cette Pierce. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, l'hybride prit une bouffé d'air avant de se détourner de son frère et Katherine.

-"Il va m'entendre quand il se présentera comme une fleur devant nous" promit l'hybride. Elijah n'allait pas échapper à l'interrogatoire et à une petite leçon de morale et certainement au monologue sur les raisons pour lesquels Katherine Pierce devait mourir.

-"Bon allez photo !" dit Matt "On va la rater !" dit-il avant de prendre Caroline et Bonnie d'une main et de prendre Rebekah de l'autre. Tous se mirent à courir en direction du podium, là ou se plaçait les élèves.

-"Et moi ?" demanda Kol "On ne me prend pas par la main ?" dit-il en boudant légèrement.

-"Ramènes-toi vite idiot" cria Bonne en rigolant.

-"J'arrive tout de suite mon idiote !" hurla le vampire avant de rejoindre Bonnie qui lui donna un énorme coup de coude. Kol prit la main de Bonnie dans la sienne et lui souriait malgré le coup de coude qu'elle allait payer plus tard. Kol souriait machiavéliquement en pensant à comment Bonnie allait payer quand son regard tomba un instant sur la poitrine de la sorcière. En effet, au dessus de l'uniforme de Bonnie se trouvait le pendentif qu'Henrik et son lui-humain avaient fait pour elle.

Kol perdit son sourire machiavélique pour en arborer un beaucoup plus honnête et beau en voyant le pendentif en forme d'arc. L'originel se mit à regarder le ciel et murmura tout en plaçant sa main au niveau de sa poitrine, là ou son cœur c'était de nouveau remis à battre depuis son retour du passé et depuis qu'il avait confessé ses sentiments :

-"Merci Henrik, sincèrement merci"

Le clic de l'appareil photo se fit entendre avant que tous les élèves diplômés ne jettent leur chapeau en l'air dans des cris de joies, d'allégresse.

Leur vie à tous était en pleine transition.

C'était pour tous, un nouveau départ et une nouvelle vie.

{o}{o}{o}

Henrik souriait à cette vue. Il était heureux de voir sa famille trouver le bonheur ! Il était heureux de voir Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah et Kol de nouveau unis avec des personnes qu'ils aimaient. Le petit garçon ne savait pas pourquoi mais il fut épris d'une violente émotion.

Le Bonheur.

Klaus avait trouvé l'amour en la belle personne de Caroline Forbes.

Rebekah avait trouvé l'affection qu'elle méritait aux bras de Matt Donovan.

Elijah était tout simplement heureux de voir sa famille heureuse et plus soudé que jamais. Lui aussi avait le cœur qui battait de nouveau en présence de cette Katherine Pierce qui méritait selon Henrik, d'être heureuse elle aussi.

Puis il y'avait Kol. Son frère avait retrouvé le goût à la vie, à côtoyer des humains. Il avait laissé tomber sa carapace pour être à nouveau le Kol d'autrefois mais toujours avec sa part d'ombre. Puis il avait trouvé l'amour, son premier amour... Bonnie Bennett. Celle qui l'avait aidé et comprit !

Oui tout était enfin bonheur, amour, joie pour sa famille. Cela faisait bien 900 ans qu'Henrik attendait ça.

Le petit garçon avait un énorme sourire sur le visage mais il y'avait aussi deux grosses larmes de joie qui coulèrent sur ses joues. Jamais il n'avait été saisi par cette joie intense pour sa famille. Son cœur bondissait dans sa petite poitrine et il avait envie de sautiller partout. Mais avant, le petit garçon sourit tout en regardant en bas :

-"De rien Kol" murmura-t-il "De rien"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

**N/A : …**

**That's it ! C'était le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Le dernier chapitre d'une longue histoire. Je tiens à vous remercier de votre lecture et de vos avis. Comme à chaque fin d'histoire, je vais vous demander de commenter une dernière fois ! Même ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire et n'ont jamais laissé de reviews (vous n'êtes pas obligé lol) **

**J'espère sincèrement que ce dernier chapitre vous à plu ! Et que je vous laisse sur une bonne note. Je suis un peu triste de ne plus faire de longues histoires mais si je veux terminer mon roman, il faut bien que je me concentre d'avantage sur lui et que je laisse ma petite Bonnie et les originels de côté. **

**Ahh Bonnie ! Mon personnage féminin préféré de la série The Vampire Diaries. Elle va me manquer ma petite Bon-Bon. Heureusement que je m'inspire un peu d'elle pour mon Roman. **

**Je vous dis à nouveau MERCI de m'avoir suivit, certains depuis le tout début ! C'est grâce à vous que j'ai continué à publier mes histoires. Et dire qu'il y'a deux ans j'étais sur ce site avec ma première histoire Bamon ! Pff cela ne me rajeunit pas lol. En publiant « De la haine à l'amour » je n'aurais jamais cru avoir autant de commentaires et encore moins faire dix histoires de plus sur the Vampire Diaries. Comme quoi on ne prévoit pas le futur hé hé. **

**J'ai beaucoup de mal à vous laisser amies lectrices car je vous adore et j'adorais pouvoir parler avec vous de la série et avoir vos avis. Je sais que je vous reverrais pour certaines d'entre vous lors de mes OS mais cela sera moins fréquent ! **

**Puis qui sait ! Il se peut toujours que je revienne pour une grande histoire si l'envie m'est trop forte lol ! On ne prévoit jamais le futur ! **

**Bon et bien c'est à présent le temps de vous dire au revoir ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée ou soirée. Bisous à vous. **

**PS :**** En tout cas soyez sûre d'une chose : Ce n'est pas la fin de **_**WhiteBlackGrey !**_


End file.
